


大雨将至

by Mr_Spirit, TailSlateDontCut



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 25,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailSlateDontCut/pseuds/TailSlateDontCut
Summary: 三藩市(San Frantokyo)，黑帮、警察、普通人鱼龙混杂的城市。UpStars的现任首领即将离世，继承人帕维尔·契科夫却发现苏鲁光是来自敌对组织Somniferum的卧底；而苏鲁光也刚刚明白，Somniferum竟是十几年前自己家破人亡的元凶。新上任的少年首领与身世成谜的副手的故事才刚刚开始。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's falling  
> It's raining
> 
>  
> 
> 警告！！！
> 
> 1.本文为架空黑帮设定，苏鲁是黑帮二当家兼任保镖，契科夫是黑帮新任首领，粗口/血腥/暴力/非主要人物死亡情节均有。  
> 　　2.并不是什么吐槽轻松的日常，其实是严肃沉重的黑帮故事  
> 　　3.作者微博@囧小鸦or朗月琴音 @Mr_Spirit_  
> 4.铁三角无差，乌胡拉&斯考提无差  
> 5.含有诸多原创角色，仅为推动情节作用

**2015 AUTUNM 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City**

00.

　　“苏鲁，老爷子让你去一趟。”奥尔森探头喊了声屋子里的苏鲁，年长者有些恋恋不舍地放下手里没擦完的暗红色长刀，不急不缓地顺着黑暗悠长的楼梯上到三楼。老爷子不喜欢人提前到，也不喜欢迟到，帕维尔也是，契科夫家族的人都这个样。

　　他其实不想见老爷子，特别是见到病终的老爷子。苏鲁手抚过贴着大马士革花纹的墙纸，闭上眼睛想象宅子里发生过怎样的枪战——矫健的俄罗斯人举着枪精准地射杀每一个敌对者。

　　苏鲁光在‘UpStars’兢兢业业混了五年，从刚入组织的那个小混混逐渐登上了二把手的位子。除了平日辅佐老爷子，他还要额外注意一个小鬼头——帕维尔·契科夫。UpStars的继承人，老爷子的‘掌上明珠’，同时还是一个精通枪械的天才小变态。

　　推开楼顶卧室的大门，苏鲁轻轻踩着柔软的虎皮毯子走进去，毕恭毕敬地站在大床旁边鞠了一个躬。“老爷子，我来了。”

　　斜着眼偷偷打量了一下四周，房间里居然没有一个守卫，帕维尔那个臭小子也不在。心里沉了一下，但他还是绷着身体等老人的吩咐。

　　“阿光啊……五年了。”帘子后面传来老人厚重沙哑的声音，苏鲁赶紧回答‘是’。

　　“各项业绩表现良好，没有一丝不忠诚的迹象。”

　　“多谢老爷子赏识。”

　　“放肆！”一把银制的雕花匕首从帷幕后面穿出来，直直地冲向苏鲁，亚裔人条件反射地抬起左手握住距离自己眉心只有几公分的匕首，鲜红的血啪嗒落了一地。

　　不顾手心的疼痛，苏鲁咬咬牙双膝跪在地上，依旧保持着平稳的语调问“敢问老爷子为何动怒？”

　　“忠诚？Somniferum的二把手苏鲁光先生，您摸摸自己的良心，看看是否对得起忠诚这两个字。”

　　

　　01.

　　“你什么时候发现的。”原来是身份暴露了，苏鲁无所谓地笑了一下，把玩起手里锋利的小刀。

　　“在你五年前加入UpStars的第一天。”

　　他心里咯噔一下，一身冷汗顺着脊柱骨流下，以为自己隐藏十分完美可在富有经验的老头目面前还是暴露无遗。原来自己五年的一举一动都被老人那双蓝绿色的鹰眼注视着，他不敢继续想下去了，开始盘算起自己用这把小刀战胜一个病榻上的临终者的概率有多大。

　　为了掩盖紧张，苏鲁企图继续这场对话。“有多少人知道了？”

　　“只有我，只有我这把老骨头知道。”老人又咳嗽了好几下，听声音是躺回床上了。

　　“帕维尔肯定知道，他是你儿子。”

　　“不，我还没想好怎么告诉他。如果阿光你把银色的匕首戳进我的心脏，那帕维尔的枕头边立刻会出现一份你的完整简历。”

　　“您真是准备充足，安德烈·契科夫将军。”

　　“啧，不准备充足点怎么跟你们这群臭小子玩？敢掉以轻心早就被篡位了吧。”

　　“帕维尔不会那样……”

　　“帕维尔，帕维尔，苏鲁你数数，跟我几句谈话你提了几次帕维尔的名字。”

　　老人一句话弄的他哑口无言，苏鲁跪在毯子上，右手扣着一块凸起来的毛毡。“您就给个准话吧，契科夫将军，我的小命现在可握在您的手里。”他低着头用哀求的声音说着，大脑却飞速旋转，想找出一个周全的解决方案。

　　沉默了至少三分钟之后，老人叹了口气说“你的命只有你自己能掌握，阿光。先看看这张老照片。”

　　面前滑下来一张冲洗的照片，那是苏鲁无论如何也不会忘记的场景：自己的家人倒在血泊中，胸口分别插着大小不一的刀斧，银色的七瓣莲胸针碎成无数的针状碎片，散落在血迹里。如果不是因为年幼被灭门的事件，苏鲁无论如何都想不到自己会加入黑帮，行走在黑暗的世界里。

　　“拜托了现在的高科技，二十多年前的迷案才能解开……哦，我找史波克帮我重新侧写了一下血泊中的倒影，相信你并不陌生吧，Somniferum的苏鲁先生。”

　　老人轻笑了几声，最后却转化为更厉害的咳嗽。他无视了右手攥紧成一个拳头的手下，自顾自地说：“要怎么做随你自己，顺便，出门的时候帮我叫麦考伊医生过来。”

　　语毕，屋子里早没了苏鲁的身影，安德烈拉开帘子看到大敞开的窗户，皱眉撇撇嘴朝走廊喊了一声“帕沙你过来把窗户给我关上！苏鲁那小子能不能走正门……妈的东风冷死人了。”

　　

　　02.

　　苏鲁坐在玛莎拉蒂的驾驶座上思考了一会，捆着纱布的左手死死捏着冲洗出来的照片。也许这是二十多年前的真相，也许是老家伙为了解决掉对家的一个陷阱。他深吸了一口气，把Seven Star的烟蒂弹在窗外，拿起后座上暗红色的长刀，大力踩了一脚油门向三藩市的市中心驶去。

　　

　　03.

　　从Somniferum大门出来的时候不知怎么的开始下雨了，苏鲁仰起头让冰凉的雨全部倾倒在脸上，洗去几分钟前才溅上的血液。

　　他没想到朗克尔·瓦伦特——自己的前任BOSS在看到照片的一瞬间就大笑着承认了自己的所作所为。

　　他更没想到自己的五年潜伏计划也是一个骗局——Somniferum原定在三天后消灭几十年的对家，UpStars。“顺便解决一下某位混进去的间谍，”瓦伦特磨着指甲无所谓地回答着苏鲁“这样我就不用担心能否连任的问题了。”

　　淋了会儿雨他稍微清醒了一点，下午刚划的左手伤口还有点隐隐作痛。口袋里的手机震动了一下，划开屏幕发现是帕维尔的短信，简单粗暴。

　　‘速来教堂。’

　　‘PS：收拾好你自己，别让我看见满身血。’

　　

　　04.

　　等苏鲁拽了件没那么皱巴的西服套上，胡乱喷了点Lalique encre noire，开车疾驰回圣索菲亚教堂的时候葬礼已经进行了大半。苏鲁不敢站到队伍最前面，肯定会招来一堆不怀好意的目光和各种猜测。索性站在最后一排，他悄悄踮起脚尖望向前排，毫不意外地见到帕维尔姜黄色的小卷毛。

　　等牧师念完一大段冗长的悼词，屋子里一片黑压压的身影走到教堂后院的墓地里。黑色的雨伞上滚落大滴大滴的雨珠，把雪白的玫瑰花打的支离破碎。

　　他还是撑着伞站在最后一排，跟着人群鞠躬，敬礼，放下手里扎着黑丝带的白玫瑰，默哀。天色渐渐黑了下去，绿色草地上的人群像一只只乌鸦，零零散散地飞回自己的巢穴，唯独留下两个黑色的身影。

　　“想好明天上任的演讲稿了吗？帕维尔，啊，不对，现在应该叫契科夫少主。”苏鲁撑着伞，用谈论天气的口气平淡地问着身边矮了半个头的男孩。帕维尔穿着黑色的立领大衣，衬的皮肤比平时更加苍白。

　　“你又去杀人了，阿光。”帕维尔盯着草坪上新立起来的大理石墓碑，嗓音里不带一丝哭腔，简单陈述着零点几秒内高速分析的结果。“袖子内侧的血没擦干净。”

　　“什么线索都逃不过你的异能，小天才。”苏鲁低笑了一声，忍不住伸手怀上契科夫的肩膀，可男孩很快推开了他。

　　帕维尔走出苏鲁撑的大伞，跪在湿漉漉的草坪上，伸出双臂拥抱那块冰冷的墓碑。

　　“我知道怎么做，父亲。”

　　

　　05.

　　苏鲁和帕维尔并肩走回玛莎拉蒂的路上两个人什么都没说，直到在车里坐定，苏鲁往对方怀里丢了一条干毛巾。他深吸一口气严肃说：

　　“其实帕维尔……我想告诉你……我……”

　　“前身是Somniferum的二当家。”

　　“………………为什么连你也知道？？？老爷子跟我说你不知道？？？”

　　“脑子是个好东西。”帕维尔翻了个白眼，抓起毛巾胡乱擦着自己的头发，把姜黄色的卷发搅得更乱。

　　“你什么时候知道的。”

　　“今天下午？你刚从窗户跳出去就猜个八九不离十了。”帕维尔没有管苏鲁脸上越来越扭曲的表情，意味深长地继续说“你别忘了我的异能，苏鲁先生。”


	2. Chapter 2

**2010 SPRING 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City**

06.

　　苏鲁第一次见到契科夫的时候，23岁。

　　那是加入UpStars的第一天，苏鲁在脑子里循环了之前不知道想了多少遍的谎言，有些胆战心惊地走到郊外宅子的三楼，一间宽敞的，能看见人工湖的办公室。

　　安德烈·契科夫简略扫了几眼苏鲁的简历，只问了一个问题“你的家人呢？”

　　“都去世了，死于一场二十年前未解决的疑案。”

　　老人点点头，没再多说什么，拿起电话叫林德尔曼上楼。那个高大的络腮胡子男人是苏鲁未来三年的上司，也是苏鲁亲手杀死的第一个‘朋友’。

　　“亚裔人？”林德尔曼咬着粗大的雪茄拍了拍新来小弟的肩膀，嬉笑着往他脸上喷了一口浓重的烟草味。男人伸手抽出苏鲁胸前兜里没有抽完的一盒seven star，画了一个完美的抛物线丢出窗口。“别抽那么娘娘腔的烟了，爷们点。”

　　他跟着林德尔曼离开老爷子的办公室之前扫到书柜上一张精心裱起来的照片，安德烈的双手搭在一个少年的肩上，少年蓝绿色的眼睛在灰蒙蒙的景色里熠熠发光。

　　“那是帕维尔，我儿子。”安德烈察觉到了苏鲁的视线，轻笑了一声回复他。“前两周刚过了13岁生日，也是个不省心的臭小子……今天谁去接他放学，林德尔曼？”

　　“不是我，大概是奎恩？”

　　“要是再让我知道你们偷偷给他买冰淇淋吃，当月奖金统统扣完！”

　　“遵命。”

　　

　　07.

　　契科夫：阿光，我要吃冰淇淋。

　　苏鲁：不行，我当月奖金会被你爸扣完的。

　　契科夫：我给你我的零花钱。”可怜巴巴”

　　苏鲁：…………………………”下车买冰淇淋”

　　

　　 **2010 SPRING 1920 Octavia Street, San FranTokyo**

08.

　　帕维尔第一次见到苏鲁的时候，13岁。

　　还记着那天是奎恩接他放学回家，小雨淅淅沥沥地下着，行人撑着伞或是狼狈地用大衣遮着头往反方向跑。契科夫皱了皱眉，为什么往反方向跑？前座的司机突然接了一个电话，虽然契科夫听不见他说了什么，但根据严肃的表情推测肯定不是什么好事情。

　　果然，奎恩转过头抱歉地说“少爷，前面街道有一场和Somniferum的械斗，我们得绕个路……”

　　“可惜你晚了，奎恩。”契科夫摊摊手，指向几个提着斧头朝他们车走过来的男子。

　　“操。”奎恩暗骂了一声，迅速拉开车门把后座的契科夫紧紧抱在怀里，一咕噜滚到街道旁的一条小巷子里。

　　他一边给手枪上膛一边碎碎念到“你要是敢擦破一寸皮肤我的脑袋就别想在脖子上待着了……好好在这儿待着，帕维尔，我迅速解决。”

　　奎恩冲出去的一瞬间帕维尔清晰地听到了四声枪响，挑衅的咒骂声小了很多，但接着又听见奎恩的几声尖叫。

　　契科夫倒吸了一口冷气，悄悄地从书包里摸出来一把从地下武器库偷来的手枪，一点一点沿着墙壁挪动。

　　父亲天天找人形影不离地看护他，可帕维尔早就不是小孩子了，他是契科夫家的后代，黑帮的继承者。猛地一踩地，双手端着手枪，契科夫的右手食指稳稳地搭在扳机上，瞄准那个站在呻吟的奎恩身边的男人。

　　可契科夫还没扣下扳机，男子的心脏从后面被锋利的长刀贯穿，几滴从主动脉喷薄而出的血溅到他的脸上。长刀干净利索地被收回刀鞘，一个他从没见过的人走到自己面前，用轻快而抱歉的语气问到“让您见血了，少爷。”

　　“你是谁，我从没在家里见过你。”

　　“初次见面，我叫苏鲁光。”

　　“光？”他依葫芦画瓢模仿了那个罗马音，嗤笑了一下补充“成为黑帮的你名字里带着光明，真是讽刺。”

　　“多谢夸奖。”苏鲁挑起嘴角笑了一下，伸手把自己的西服外套遮在少年的头上。

　　契科夫背着街灯看到一股股暗红色的液体顺着苏鲁额前的头发留下，走上前掏出精心折叠的酒红色手帕递给对方。

　　“你流血了？”

　　“不，溅上了别人的血。”

　　这雨可真大。他想着，回报给苏鲁一个人畜无害的微笑。

　　

　　 **2010 SPRING 1226 Pine Street, San FranTokyo**

09.

　　苏鲁来到UpStars的第三天是例行的喝酒聚会，他要了杯淡啤酒坐在林德尔曼身边，有搭没搭地问着前几天事件的处理后续，随口提了一句“我看见少爷手帕角上有个北斗七星的图案。”

　　“契科夫家的家徽，老爷子胸前不是有么。”林德尔曼咬了颗青橄榄，含糊不清地回答。“你见过那个熊孩子了？”

　　“熊孩子？”苏鲁想了想那孩子卷的乱七八糟的卷发，确实像一只小熊。

　　林德尔曼意味深长地喝干了马蒂尼，冲右手挂着绷带的奎恩招招手。“嘿！苏鲁，我正好要找你。”

　　“新任务？”

　　“算是吧。”奎恩憋住笑拍了拍苏鲁的肩膀“鉴于我右手负伤了，老爷子让你下周开始接送帕维尔上学。”

　　“保重，新人。”

　　一时间内苏鲁没缓过来两位老干部的暗语，只能点点头尴尬地喝了口啤酒。

　　

　　10.

　　两个月后的喝酒聚会，苏鲁一个人窝在角落里，点了杯淡啤酒喝了至少两个小时。“哟？心情不好？”奎恩嬉皮笑脸地用右手肘顶了一下苏鲁，对方没好气地翻了个白眼。

　　“帕维尔那臭小子把我配枪偷走了，我要去找老爷子。”

　　“兄弟，没有用的，我以前接送帕维尔，配枪从来没在我身边呆超过三天。”

　　“把我的刀给我拿来……”

　　“别冲动啊我的苏鲁！你才23！前程大好！”

　　苏鲁恶狠狠地说了句“好个屁。”拍拍屁股准备回房间。

　　今天的苏鲁也要和帕维尔斗智斗勇呢，心疼。


	3. Chapter 3

　　 **2011 SPRING 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City**

11.

　　帕维尔8岁的时候捡了只流浪猫，那是一个淅淅沥沥的雨天，他穿过小巷的时候在破旧的纸箱子里面发现了它。他很喜欢那对像黄宝石一样的眼睛，还有青灰色的，像伏尔加河畔上的薄雾一样的短绒毛。小帕维尔右手抱着洗的干干净净的小灰猫，左手滴溜溜地转着一把锋利的小刀——那是林德尔曼刚送给他的生日礼物。开朗的德国青年还满口答应要教他怎么练习飞刀。

　　黑帮的继承人从小在武器堆里面长大，平日闲暇的时候偷偷溜进不同成员的房间，看他们从手里扔出闪着银光的蝴蝶刀或者是翻身腾空，从袖子里抖出带着毒药的暗器。

　　“叫你什么好呢，可爱的猫咪女士？”他闭上眼睛回忆着，想起母亲还在世那会，和父亲在圣诞夜合唱的民歌。姜饼糖和苹果的味道被壁炉噼啪的火光撑的更加温暖饱满，围绕在三藩市郊外的小房子里。

　　“叫你喀秋莎！多好听的名字，像伏尔加河畔的苹果园。”他一松手，让小刀稳稳地扎在羊绒地毯上，把鼻子埋进喀秋莎蓬松的灰毛里，搓着粉嫩的肉垫。

　　喀秋莎陪了他6年，可一只猫不能陪他更久。在帕维尔14岁那年，年迈的灰猫患上了接二连三的病症，帕维尔焦急地看着猫咪咳嗽出混着血丝的毛球，只能趴在沙发上不停抚摸它苍白粗糙的皮毛。

　　“生老病死是正常现象，我也没有办法了，契科夫将军。”三藩市顶级的兽医坐在安德烈对面，沉重又无奈地说着。“您得让他学会放手，先生。”

　　“说的也是，格里菲斯先生。”安德烈想起儿子抱着猫咪在沙发上熟睡的样子，闭上眼睛揉着太阳穴说“可我不能冲到他房间一枪把猫崩了啊……帕沙不得掀了房顶。”

　　“您应该听说过安乐死吧，将军。”

　　

　　12.

　　喀秋莎不会动了。

　　帕维尔拎着书包，蹲在猫窝旁边歪头看着宛若熟睡的老猫咪。他想大哭一场，可猫咪嘴角的透明液体引起了他的注意。少年抽抽鼻子，敏锐地捕捉到空气里一丝竹子和泥土的清香。他熟悉UpStars每个人身上用的香水或者止汗剂，而这个味道绝对不可能在第二个人身上出现。

　　他来不及换鞋，蹬蹬踩着楼梯往下冲，半途中拦住林德尔曼用稀松平常的语气问“那个亚裔人在哪儿？”

　　“呃，桌球室？”

　　脑子里又循环了一次刚刚的推理过程，他绝对不会错的，绝对不会。

　　“苏鲁光。”帕维尔推开门，毫不意外地看见穿着白衬衣的黑发男人正坐在球台旁边的椅子上，笑着喝一瓶刚打开的苏打水。

　　“帕维尔……”

　　‘咣当’一声，整个桌球室立刻安静了下来，所有人的眼睛都盯在帕维尔契科夫和他右手断了半截的伏特加瓶子上。

　　只有契科夫沉着脸，盯着苏鲁右脸像小溪一样留下的鲜血，迅速把衬衣一半染成了红色。

　　“这是你应得的，混蛋。”

　　13.

　　隔壁房间的安德烈听到‘咣当’声并不意外，偶尔的口角争吵和推揉打闹在黑帮里再熟悉不过了，右手捏着黑色的皇后思考走哪一步棋的时候，门被突然打开显出林德尔曼惊恐又紧张的表情“老爷子您得来……”

　　安德烈‘哗啦’一声撞倒了棋盘起立，上一次林德尔曼露出这样的表情还是帕维尔7岁被Flamingo绑架那次。

　　“怎么了。”安德烈背着手压住气走进桌球室用平静的语气问道。先扫视了一圈周围的无关人员，最终把目光落在嘴唇颤抖的帕维尔和面前穿着‘淡红色’衬衣的苏鲁上。

　　在千分之一秒内安德烈就明白发生了什么，三步并作两步上前，右手夺过儿子手里滴着血的伏特加瓶子的同时挥起左手给了一个响亮的耳光。

　　“帕维尔·契科夫你有能耐了是不是？我的人都敢打！”

　　“他杀了我的猫！”帕维尔不顾疼痛冲父亲怒吼，蓝绿色的眼睛里面迸射出咄咄逼人的火光，右手握紧了拳头甚至还想给面前的人再来一拳。

　　“我让他杀的，你有意见？”安德烈冷笑了一声，拿出口袋里暗红色的刺绣手帕丢给苏鲁，抬头半眯着烟灰色的眼睛把周围的一圈人又看了一遍。

　　“他杀了我的猫，他杀了我的猫，那是我的猫！”帕维尔终于忍不住了，混合着愤怒和委屈的泪水从眼睛里滚出来，火辣辣地划过脸上刚冒出来的新伤口。

　　“你，关禁闭，三天；”安德烈懒得说更多，指指儿子比了个手势让奎恩把他带走，又指指站在旁边始终没有说一句话的苏鲁“你，十分钟内收拾干净自己，来办公室找我。”

　　黑帮头目走出桌球室之前突然想起什么是似的说到“谁敢给那个臭小子送饭，这一季度奖金全扣完。”

　　“是。”

　　苏鲁低着头，慢慢地伸手用手帕擦干净额角的血迹，把暗红色的布料染上更深的颜色。

　　

　　14.

　　“苏鲁，坐。”慢条斯理翻着晚报的安德烈根本不用抬头，听着办公室木门擦过地毯的细微声音就知道谁来了。他早就熟悉了所有手下的脚步节奏和规律：林德尔曼右腿有点跛（那是某个冬天端掉Flamingo时右腿中弹的后遗症）、奎恩喜欢走三步跳一下、逻辑斯谛经常蹭着墙壁走，指甲缝里留着不同地方的石灰粉末……

　　“你尽可以抱怨，这儿只有我们两个人。”安德烈交叉着双手微笑着看向负伤的下属，苏鲁本来是个长得还不错的孩子，右眼角的伤口无疑是给白净如莲的脸上留下了很难抹去的伤口。以后找不到老婆怎么办，Upstars的单身榜又要多一位了。安德烈有些心疼地喝了口浓奶茶，给苏鲁也倒了一杯推到他面前。

　　“我……没什么可抱怨的。”苏鲁没有动那杯茶，用着一年前他刚走入这间办公室的时候平淡的语气回答“是我大意了，下次应该清理干净现场。”

　　“也不会有下次了。”安德烈轻声说了一句俄语，显然苏鲁没有听懂他的话，依然端坐在椅子上，看着热奶茶冒出上升的烟雾。

　　“我想派给你一个任务，在市立医院的外科有一个叫洛特卡·沃尔泰拉的医生，”面前人听到‘任务’两个字往前倾了倾身子，两只手交错放在桌子上。

　　“那家伙可不是什么白衣天使，居然在我的眼皮子地下给儿童和老人出售一种止痛剂，会上瘾的那种。”安德烈眨眨眼睛苏鲁立刻懂了所谓的止痛剂不过是某种新型毒品的别称。“给他点颜色看看，在我这儿混也得讲规矩。”

　　“没问题，契科夫先生，请问我的搭档是……”

　　“哦，这是给你一个人的任务，你有绝妙的伪装。”年长者指指苏鲁额角渗出了一点血红色的纱布。  


　　15.

　　吧台上灯光流转，斜斜地打在苏鲁面前玻璃杯里的冰球上。一杯威士忌喝了一半，苏鲁目光焦点地出神，眼角的伤口刚刚拆线。

　　“那个沃尔泰拉医生这几天倒是消停了。”奎恩快活地坐在他身旁，打了个响指叫了一杯长岛冰茶，同时笑着拿胳膊捅了捅身边的亚裔，“听说某人剁了他的右手不说，还把他的仓库摸出来给烧了？乖乖，外科医生的手……你真敢断人财路。”

　　苏鲁连脸都没转过来：“混黑道也有黑道的理，对老弱病残下手，还留着条命已经是便宜他了。”他一口干掉了那杯威士忌，玻璃杯放在吧台上磕出一声脆响。

　　“你这两天脾气很大啊？”奎恩挤挤眼睛，“得了，让小少爷砸一瓶子换让老爷子记得你的名字，值大啦。大伙之前都嘀咕你小子长得太好看，现在——啧啧，跟我们一个水平吧。”

　　苏鲁笑骂了一声“滚”，手指又忍不住蹭了蹭伤疤“我无所谓，老爷子的孩子嘛，以后要为了他卖命的。划道口子算什么。”

　　“哎我说真的，别较劲。”奎恩喝了一口酒，“老爷子为了你给亲儿子一巴掌，当着这么多人面，你想想。三藩市谁家老大能做到这样——那孩子现在还关着禁闭呢。”

　　“我没较劲——”苏鲁转过头来，“还关着？我以为只是做做样子。”

　　“关着呢，从三天变成五天了，今天第四天，水米不进。前两天就是哭，后来也不哭了。兄弟们劝他服个软，他也不服。这两天估计都饿趴下了吧。”

　　苏鲁沉默了一会儿，挑了挑眉：“我想去看看他。”

　　“什么？”

　　“他在哪儿？”苏鲁已经站起身开始披大衣，“我现在过去一趟。”

　　奎恩目瞪口呆地跳起来：“就在平常兄弟们关禁闭那屋——嘿，你可别冲动啊老兄！”

　　一句话的功夫苏鲁已经走远了，只丢回来一句话：“饿坏了身体怎么办。”

　　

　　16.

　　帕维尔埋头在苏鲁带来的意大利面里面大快朵颐，直到用一种令苏鲁瞠目结舌的速度扫净了碟子之后，才抬起头说了一句“……你没给我带冰淇淋。”

　　苏鲁一个爆栗就敲了下去：“还要冰淇淋？！你那肚子还想吃冰淇淋？三分钟之前是谁都快站不起来了？亏我还想着给你带点东西吃，这顿饭花我一季度的奖金。”

　　帕维尔闷闷地应了一声‘哦’，舌尖无意识地舔着嘴边的肉酱。

　　苏鲁递给他一块手帕，等他把嘴角细细地擦完。平日里飞扬跋扈的小崽子今天安静的吓人，眼睛里仿佛少了点什么，又生长了些新的什么进去。

　　他正想着，却听见帕维尔突然低声说：“对不起。”

　　苏鲁还未来得及接话，帕维尔便继续说了下去：“我知道说声对不起也不能改变什么，不能让你的好皮肤重新长回来，你也可以不接受我的道歉。可是我只是想为了我自己的任性给你在过去、现在和未来带来的一切麻烦，说句对不起——还有你带来的饭和你的奖金。意大利面很好吃，对不起。”到了话尾，竟然有点哽咽。

　　苏鲁之前的纠结和怨气都一瞬间消失了。他发现自己很难对着这一双蓝绿色的真诚的眼睛再责怪下去，况且——他想——对于一个14岁的少年来说，这几天的禁闭和禁食已经足够了。

　　“过去、现在和未来？”苏鲁微笑，“你到底还要招惹多少事儿，多到要提前跟我道歉？”

　　“大概不少，”少年也含着泪笑起来“多退少补吧。”

　　苏鲁抬脚踹小伙子，“多退少补？你倒是说说，把我弄成这样以后找不到老婆，你怎么补？”帕维尔坐在床边一边晃着腿一边抹掉眼眶里的泪水：“那就别找了呗——”他突然直起身子，“完了，老爹来了。肯定是谁看见你拎着饭过来，偷偷去报信了……”

　　话音未落，安德烈的声音就已经在门口响了起来：

　　“我不是说了给他送饭的一季度奖金全扣完吗？！”

　　“可，可是——”

　　安德烈已经直接推门走了进来。看见和帕维尔并肩坐在床沿的苏鲁时，他捏捏眉心，长叹了口气：“怎么是你？”

　　苏鲁弹了起来，站得笔直：“14岁……长身体，不吃东西会饿坏了他的。”

　　“所以钱都不要了？他跟你道歉了么？”

　　苏鲁点了点头。

　　安德烈扶着腰看了老半天天花板，再低头的时候已经有了决断：“禁闭还差一天，关完。苏鲁的奖金就不扣了，本来应该给你的养伤费也不支了。你们这些人——”他朝着门外指了一圈，“明天以前给他送饭的，扣钱加倍。”

　　外面齐刷刷的一片“是！”。

　　出门的时候，安德烈说有事要找苏鲁叫他早点过去。苏鲁正要起身，却被帕维尔拉住露出一个狡黠的笑：“晚上我想吃加州卷。”

　　苏鲁又气又笑，揉了一把帕维尔的头发，在小混蛋爆炸之前溜出了禁闭室。


	4. Chapter 4

2013 AUTUNM 995 Stockton Street, San FranTokyo  
　　17.   
　　“您好，这里是黄昏剧场的接待处，请问您需要什么帮助？”  
　　“Corajina.”  
　　“欢迎回来，苏鲁光先生，这里是Somniferum。”  
　　“帮我接通尼禄。”  
　　“好的先生。”  
　　“凯撒哪儿去了，首领阁下。”  
　　“你在哪儿打电话，苏鲁？”  
　　“995号街道转角处的电话亭，外面在下大雨，街上没一个人。原定好在码头第二个船位接头转交补给弹药的凯撒哪儿去了，朗克尔。”  
　　“不轻不重的小兵而已，我派他去干其他事情了。”  
　　“弹药不轻不重？”  
　　“特殊时期，特殊身份，阿光。你现在是UpStars的卧底，同时是Somniferum的二当家。”  
　　“那我寄出的信呢？二当家的信全都杳无音信了？”  
　　“最近信件流通必须严格监控，你知道的，我们在等一个非常重要的机会。”  
　　“我什么都不知道，亲爱的朗克尔。如果不是我亲眼在十五号街的垃圾堆里面见到盖乌斯的尸体，你是不是根本不准备把我最好兄弟的死告诉我？”  
　　“盖乌斯的死真的是个意外，我很抱歉。我保证你的卧底生活很快就能结束了，Somniferum在等一个机会。”  
　　“快结束了？一年前你也是这样告诉我的，朗克尔。这鬼日子究竟还有多久？”  
　　“相信我，很快就能结束了。你迄今为止所做的一切努力我都看在眼里，下一届首领的位置肯定非你莫属……”  
　　苏鲁狠狠地把话筒摔在电话上，咬牙骂了一声“操”，把大衣领子立起来冲进瓢泼的秋雨中。  
　　18.  
　　入秋以来已经难见这样大的雨。水滴噼里啪啦没头没脑地打在苏鲁的眼皮上，让他完全看不清前路，整个世界都变成了水雾茫茫的灰色。  
　　被浇得冷静一点之后，终于随便找了个屋檐避雨的苏鲁才突然意识到现在的自己无处可去：Somniferum已经不再为自己敞开大门，UpStars同样让他感到疏离。Tequila酒吧的灯暗着，还远远不到开业的时候；加上自己不清不楚的身份，连个可以倾吐的人都没有。  
　　活的也太失败了。  
　　正在苏鲁倚在墙角刚一口气抽掉半根烟的时候，贴胸而放的手机传来一阵阵的振动。他把手机掏出来，不禁哑然失笑：是帕维尔的。  
　　大概是小混蛋又缺子弹玩儿了吧，他想。  
　　他接起电话懒懒地一声“喂”，却听到那边严肃得不似少年人的声音：“苏鲁，你得马上去39号仓库去一趟。”  
　　“怎么？”苏鲁直起身子，敏锐地感觉出事情大概不简单。  
　　“如果林德尔曼在那里，那我就猜对了……他很可能是警方的卧底。如果很麻烦的话……就解决掉他。”  
　　苏鲁的眼前闪过那个总是叼着雪茄笑得粗豪的男人，下意识地否认，“他不可能是——老爷子昨天还交给他一份……”  
　　“老爷子也会看错。”帕维尔听着电话对面苏鲁轻轻抽气，继续说了下去，“你信还是不信我？”  
　　“……好，我十五分钟后到。”  
　　“十分钟。我在这边脱不开身，全靠你了，阿光。我会尽快赶过去。”  
　　帕维尔挂断了电话。苏鲁再次在雨幕里拔腿狂奔起来，穿越雨水的时候，几乎能听见他的低语：  
　　“全靠我了……一个被丢弃的卧底？”  
　　他摇了摇头，哂笑一声。  
　　  
　　2013 AUTUNM 1454 The Embarcadero, San FranTokyo  
　　19.  
　　苏鲁赶到39号仓库的时候，刚刚过去十一分钟——比帕维尔要求的时间晚了一分钟，但仍然足够苏鲁看完高潮戏了。  
　　林德尔曼将一个档案袋递给一个黑衣男子，浑身懒散桀骜的劲儿一扫而空，站得笔直。他的眼神又炽热又真诚，苏鲁光觉得那神情只能是对着他的一生挚爱才能露得出来；可对面的人却只是松松垮垮地接过档案袋点了点头。两人又交谈了几句，黑衣男子随意拍了拍林德尔曼的肩说了些什么，林德尔曼的脸上立时显现了藏不住的失望；随即他又打起精神来，对着黑衣男子抬手至额侧。  
　　苏鲁的瞳孔紧缩了一下：那是一个确实无误的、警察之间的敬礼。  
　　苏鲁刚刚入行的时候，Somniferum的人曾经告诉过他，三藩市的警察局差不多就是这里的第三大黑帮。鱼龙混杂、黑白双沾，与黑道不清不楚的勾当多得是，贩毒的时候撞上警察夜巡，报对了名号或许还能多做一笔生意；一家闹出了人命，塞点钱叫他们到对家找麻烦也是常有的事。  
　　可是他也听说过警局里总有这样的“傻瓜蛋”，怀揣着一腔热血竟然还想着在三藩市这样的地界上匡扶正义。从前他不相信有这样的人存在，就是有也早该死绝了；可是现实却告诉他，带他进UpStars大门、跟他一起喝酒打球、甚至一同并肩战斗过的络腮胡大汉林德尔曼，竟然就是这样的一个“傻瓜蛋”。  
　　苏鲁心里一沉。  
　　黑衣男子已经放下手臂转身出了仓库大门，苏鲁权衡一下，还是决定跟着那人走一段路。他连匕首都已经握在了手里准备悄无声息地干掉那人，却看见黑衣男子倚在墙角，把档案袋拆了开来。  
　　苏鲁几乎探身到了一个一回头就会被发现的地步。  
　　可是黑衣男子浑然不觉；更让苏鲁惊诧的是，他将袋里的照片悉数翻过一番之后便把它们直接喂了垃圾桶。那人按亮打火机，看着档案袋和另一份工整的报告在火光中化为灰烬，这才接通了电话：  
　　“都收到了，老爷子。……是的，没什么重要信息，我都处理掉了，老爷子。”  
　　苏鲁觉得后背落下了一层冷汗。  
　　黑衣男子走远后，苏鲁才缓过神来。他冲向垃圾桶，摸到几张照片便掏了出来——每一张上面都是帕维尔，在酒吧偷偷买酒的，台球室专注出杆的，靶场握枪击发的，房间里低头拨弄着吉他的。最后一张上的帕维尔显然发现了照相机，对着林德尔曼快活地一笑，阳光打在睫毛上，在面颊投下淡淡的阴影，目光仿佛穿越镜头，同时看着苏鲁。  
　　苏鲁没有浪费时间，将照片揣进怀里，便直奔了仓库的后门。  
　　  
　　20.  
　　仓库后门处远没有仓库里来得井然有序，木材、废料、乌涂斑驳的镜子在小道里摆得七扭八歪。就在林德尔曼转过一个转角的同时，苏鲁横跨一步露出了身形，持枪的手稳如磐石：  
　　“林德尔曼。”  
　　林德尔曼站定。看见来人之后他叹了口气，试图将雪茄凑到嘴边，想了想又放弃了：“你都知道了。”  
　　“我都知道了。”  
　　“谁让你来的？老爷子？不，他应该还不清楚——奎恩那家伙没有这脑子，那是谁？”  
　　“是帕维尔。”  
　　林德尔曼看着手里的雪茄被一点点打湿：“忘了他了……该防着点那小子的。他太聪明。”  
　　苏鲁沉默半晌，还是忍不住问：“为什么？”  
　　“非要说的话就是为了理想吧——苏鲁你怎么连开枪都跟抽烟一样娘们唧唧的，UpStars面对叛徒不是从来不留情面的么？”  
　　苏鲁的手微微颤抖，手指在扳机之前就是扣不下去：“理想……林德尔曼，我们都有过理想。可是人是会变的，如果人事已非，你的理想抛弃背叛了你，还有必要继续下去吗？！对于我们对于老爷子对于帕维尔，你就一点不忍心都没有吗？”  
　　“苏鲁，在我的理想面前，我别无选择。对，我是个警察，警察就是要维持秩序，要争取和平，可是你们都做了些什么？保护费，械斗，抢地盘？买凶杀人、贩毒，在赌场切掉输家的手指？苏鲁，这是你想要的世界？你难道就没想过，在一个正常的世界人应该活成什么样？”  
　　林德尔曼身后的巨大镜子被大雨冲刷得倒影斑驳。苏鲁看着镜子里自己的被水流扭曲的脸，突然觉得不太真实。  
　　他说：“我想过的。在我十岁回家看见全家躺在血泊里断了气息之前，我想过的。你以为这个城市真的有安安稳稳放下你的理想的地方么，林德尔曼？”他丢出在垃圾箱里翻到的照片，帕维尔的脸在雨水中被一点点浸湿，“你的同伴早就放弃你了。你以为看不出来的老爷子，也早就监控着你的一举一动了。你是在孤军奋战。”他几乎是悲悯地看着林德尔曼惊愕绝望的脸，“林德尔曼，这里是三藩市，这里没法实现你的秩序你的和平，我们都只能守护住自己珍重的那几个人——”  
　　“苏鲁光，我真羡慕你。”林德尔曼打断了苏鲁的话，“我想守护的人已经死了。我已经没有可以回的家了，只有一路向前。”  
　　苏鲁如同被刺痛一般闭了闭眼，终于打开了保险：“林德尔曼，我不想这么做。如果你愿意回头，我可以告诉帕维尔你没有来过39号仓库，一切还和以前一样——可是如果你非要一意孤行，为了我想守护的人，我没办法再留你。”  
　　“那就言尽于此吧。”  
　　林德尔曼将手伸到怀里掏枪的那一霎那，苏鲁扣动了扳机。  
　　子弹精确地飞进林德尔曼的头颅又钻出来，将他身后的镜子、连同镜子里的苏鲁自己一起，哗啦一声打得粉碎。  
　　  
　　21.  
　　帕维尔骑着从奎恩那里偷来的哈雷赶到仓库的时候，只来得及看见苏鲁的那一枪。他甚至来不及把车停稳就跑了出去，站在迟迟放不下来枪的苏鲁身边，看着林德尔曼的血在雨中弥散开来，浸透他们的鞋底。  
　　“他是我在UpStars最好的朋友。曾经是。”苏鲁喃喃，在雨中被淋了太久，全身衣物全都湿透的他冷得像一块铁，“今天我杀了他。”  
　　“下命令的人是我。”帕维尔转过身，毫不迟疑地抱住了苏鲁。少年的个子长得飞快，已经与苏鲁几乎平齐，不太会安慰人的他学着依稀记忆里母亲的样子，将苏鲁的后脑勺压向自己的肩膀，并不意外地感觉到肩上落下了两滴温热的液体。他下意识地轻拍着苏鲁冰凉的肩胛，同样把下巴搁在苏鲁肩上。  
　　“走吧，我们回家。”  
　　苏鲁闭着眼睛，恍恍惚惚地问：“回家？”  
　　帕维尔点点头：“嗯，回家。”  
　　往后的事情苏鲁便记不太清了，只感觉到一种从四肢百骸透出来的轻松。他只记得他头一次坐了帕维尔的机车后座，前方的少年的身体很暖，让他即使被骨头硌得有些难受，都下意识地不愿放手。  
　　直到他醒来的时候才被告知，林德尔曼事件之后，毫无伤口的他却因为高烧昏迷了两天；他还睡着的时候就已经被升职，林德尔曼从前的位子，现在是他的了。


	5. 林德尔曼·弗莱舍尔

　　 **番外：林德尔曼·弗莱舍尔**

**2013 AUTUMN**

我从试剂中夹起相纸。相片冲的不错，暗红色的灯光下一切色彩似乎都被抹除了，可也能看得清照片里的卷发少年抱着吉他，心无挂碍地朝着观者露出一个灿烂的微笑。我抬手将相片挂在横在空中的线上等它晾干——那线上已经挂上了十七八张，每一张上面都是同一个人。

　　“林德尔曼大叔怎么想起给我照相了？”那时帕维尔·契科夫这么问我，全无一点怀疑——被父亲宠坏的小孩子，我想，虽然是个天才，但仍然只是个十五岁的孩子。

　　我拿出早想好的说辞：“奎恩他们跟我说感恩节聚会要用，每个人都得照。”

　　小契科夫“哦”着点点头回去继续拨他的弦，白杨树的曲调从他的灵活的指下流泻而出。他似乎对我说的话没有半点怀疑：

　　“秋叶落尽啊，白杨，永远朝天仰望。

　　萧索孤单啊，白杨，我不在你身旁。”

　　那旋律让我觉得有些愧疚。知道我要做什么吗，孩子？

　　可是这是我的选择，孩子。

　　

　　2005 SUMMER

　　后来我时常会质疑自己教帕维尔·契科夫用枪到底是不是一件好事。

　　所有人都知道我习惯每周三在靶场消磨一整个下午。只有这个下午我才能扒下那层抽雪茄满嘴市井俗话的伪装，用UpStars里永远取之不尽的子弹重新唤醒自己的大脑。我强迫自己回忆起记忆里四年前那个血色的夕阳，用自己最快的速度击向每一个转瞬而逝的靶子，洞穿纸质的头颅。

　　我需要一直燃烧着仇恨。

　　仇恨可以浇筑出理想。理想可以支撑我的生命，让我在两个不同的身份之间游走、做着完全相反的事，在面对他人甚至自己的质疑的时候仍然毫不犹豫地拔枪出击。因为我知道，我是在做对的事情——为了更多像我一样的人能够宁静地幸福着不必走上我的路途。我是在做对的事情。

　　“林德尔曼？”换弹时我听见稚嫩的童声，八岁的帕维尔·契科夫歪着头站在靶场门口提着一把对他来说还太大太重的手枪，“能教我用这个吗？你刚才打枪的样子实在是太帅了。”那孩子金黄色的卷发被耳罩和护目镜压着，眼里是纯然的崇拜和羡慕，连带他手上的枪似乎都变得温暖起来。

　　我转身，回头时又是那个他所熟知的林德尔曼大叔。我顺手摸了摸自己下巴颏上的胡子，对他歪嘴一笑：“你爸知道么？”

　　“怎么可能。”他眨眨眼对我做了一个“嘘”的手势，“他说要到我十岁生日再带我开第一枪——我哪等的到那时候。”

　　“那这是谁的枪？”

　　“奎恩的。”

　　“那小子有这胆量？”

　　小混蛋咯咯笑起来：“我从他那里偷的——”他把枪抬起来把玩着，手指危险地放在了扳机上。

　　我的“小心”还没喊出来，只来得及在千钧一发之间攥起他的胳膊指向头顶；几乎在同时砰地一声枪响，子弹朝着斜上方飞了出去，在天花板留下一个黑乎乎的弹坑。

　　我长舒出一口气，这才放开手，瞧着那孩子愣愣地坐在地上。

　　“恭喜你，开了人生中的第一枪。顺便教你一句，林德尔曼守则第一条：平时枪口不要随便对着人——”我伸出手把他拽起来，“否则你林德尔曼大叔现在就没法把你拉起来了。”

　　后来的很长时间，我们都混在一起。每周三下午从我的仇恨时间变成了我的教学时间，我看着那孩子的身高渐渐与我平齐，从枪都端不稳到抬手就能打中十环，从搞不清怎么退弹一次次来找我，到操着改装的狙击枪朝我显摆。我毫不怀疑安德烈早就对这事了如指掌，因为在他儿子的十岁生日宴上帕维尔“第一次”开枪便姿势标准手段娴熟；他大概也知道，我从来都给那孩子用的是环形靶纸，从未让他朝着人形靶纸发出任何一枪。

　　他会像他的父亲。他会成为下一个叱咤风云的黑帮老大，手下杀人无算，刀口舔血亦能从容微笑。可是我仍然视他如同当年那个站在靶场边的八岁孩童，而我还在教他那句话：

　　枪口不要随便对着人。

　　我愿你永远不必枪口对人。

　　

　　2002 WINTER

　　“……把资料拿回去熟读。做卧底的规矩你自己也懂，我就不多说了。”警长叼着一根雪茄拍拍我的肩，“加油干吧。”

　　“警长，无意冒犯。” 我抬起头看回去，“但我想问——我真的是去做卧底的吗？”

　　警长微笑地看向我：“你觉得呢？”

　　那微笑让我愤怒。我不知道他怎么还能在我的面前笑出来，于是我向前一步直视着他的眼睛：“如果您想让我为您那可爱的运货计划开个后门的话，那您找错人了。我会每周给您交一份观察报告和行动计划。”

　　“什么的行动计划？”

　　“铲除UpStars的行动计划。警长，冒昧地说，你我都是警察。做事就算不求对得起良心，也要对得起警徽吧？”

　　警长的愠怒已经外形于色，“年轻人，不要不识趣。你总会有一天后悔——”

　　“我不会。永远不会。”我从他的手中夺过资料，“您知道吗？每天晚上我都梦见卡捷琳娜在看着我。她才八岁，警长，当时她才八岁。”

　　“她对我说，爸爸，为我报仇。”

　　

　　攥着资料离开警长办公室的时候，半个警局的人都在用看神经病的眼神看着我。我知道，这是一份多少人求而不得的肥差。我还知道，那边冲我吹口哨的林恩抽屉里藏着三袋顶级的白粉，送我一个白眼的芬奇刚敲了Flamingo的几次竹杠收获颇丰答应以后去找UpStars的麻烦，后面冷笑三声的法医墨菲正把一具尸体的死亡时间往前推了三个钟头。

　　我知道我是蠢人是疯子，是他们眼中的傻瓜。

　　可是如果连这点坚持都没有，我不知道还要怎么生存下去。当你生活中的美好都纷纷坍塌，即使明知前路是一片黑暗，也要逼着自己一路往前走下去——因为如果连这条路都断了，我就真的无处可去。

　　

　　第二天傍晚，我成功地把自己弄出一身剐蹭伤，在关键时刻放了一发冷枪给他们的老大安德烈·契科夫解了围——于是我加入得顺理成章。安德烈没翻出我的什么底细，我失业破产四处混日子谋生存的故事也算说得过去；老头子指了个人来叫他带着我，几个人立马围上来对我敲敲打打开着玩笑搂着肩膀说着刚才那一枪真厉害，兄弟以后多关照。

　　兄弟？

　　警局都没人叫过我兄弟。

　　

　　1999 AUTUMN

　　“进来喝杯酒么？”我这样问着，但也只是问着而已。我连身子都没有侧开。

　　娜塔莉亚的回答也一如既往，“不了，我有事。五点我来接她。”她扬声朝门内正在玩耍的卡捷琳娜说：“宝贝，妈妈五点来接你，好么？”

　　卡捷琳娜在屋子里回答：“没问题！我会跟爸爸一起乖乖的！妈妈再见~”

　　娜塔莉亚点点头离开。看着她的背影，我还是忍不住扬声说：“别再赌了。为了卡捷琳娜。”

　　她没有停留哪怕一步。

　　卡捷琳娜从身后抱住我的腿：“爸爸爸爸，我来给你唱歌！妈妈教会我的俄罗斯歌，叫白杨树！”

　　我回过头微笑：“好呀！”

　　

　　“故乡的小路旁，一排笔直的白杨。

　　唰唰的树叶轻响，目送我向远方。

　　温暖的夏日过去，深秋的树叶金黄。

　　秋叶落尽啊，白杨，永远朝天仰望。

　　萧索孤单啊，白杨，我不在你身旁。”

　　卡捷琳娜唱完，我情不自禁地鼓起掌来。六岁的她遗传了她母亲的脸型和声音，却有一双与我像极了的眼睛。话虽如此，我却每分每秒都为她身上那些新生的、属于她自己的东西而惊叹。与娜塔莉亚离婚之后，我仍然争取到了每周一次的探视机会——我见她的时间变得更短了，可每一次与她见面，我都感觉到更深的喜悦。

　　卡捷琳娜唱完了学到的几首歌，又缠着我给她讲我在警局里的故事。我随口编了几个她的英雄爸爸怎么勇抓小偷、智斗黑帮的故事，让她兴奋得手舞足蹈。

　　“我最喜欢我的警察爸爸啦！”她在我的面颊上使劲亲了两口，我用自己下巴上的胡茬狠狠摩擦着她的小脑袋，痒得她咯咯直笑。我为她打开一整架为她准备好的漫画，看她扑过去翻得津津有味，转身走进厨房给她做午饭。

　　我轻轻哼唱着那首当年与娜塔莉亚恋爱时她就常常唱给我听的歌：

　　“秋叶落尽啊，白杨，永远朝天仰望。

　　萧索孤单啊，白杨，我不在你身旁。”

　　“怎么教给她唱这首歌。”我自言自语完，才发现自己正在微笑。

　　

　　1992 SPRING

　　今天会是我人生中最重要的一天，我知道。

　　三藩市警察局的局长正在我的左前方，一个一个的给台上的警校毕业生别上警徽。他会拍拍毕业生们的肩膀，问候两句，给他们身为警长和前辈的勉励和祝福。

　　三藩市一直是全国最混乱危险的城市之一，黑帮横行，罪孽横生。从小生长于斯的我当然太清楚这些事，却也正是因此让我更想驱除这个城市里的罪恶，还这里一片清净的蓝天。今天，我终于从警校毕业成为一名正式警察，也终于距离我的梦想更近了一步。

　　我相信我一定能做到庇护一方安宁。

　　警长走到我面前，将警徽别在我的胸前。我更加挺了挺胸，给了他一个最标准的敬礼：“随时听令，警长！”

　　他微笑着拍了拍我的肩膀：“三藩市会需要你的，警士。”

　　我激动得无法自持，几乎想要手舞足蹈。可我的左手触到了兜里的一个硬物，提醒了我今天还可以变得加倍美妙。

　　

　　毕业生们全都下台落座了，只有我还留在台上。主持人林恩早与我串通好了，他说着“我们还有一位毕业生朋友有话要讲”，把话筒递到了我手里。

　　全场变得极其安静。我局促地咳了一声，听见那声细不可闻的咳嗽回荡在整个会场里变成刺耳的啸叫，赶紧捂住了麦克风。

　　说吧，林德尔曼，她在台下看着呢。

　　我把麦克风凑向嘴边。

　　“今天……对我来说是特别重要的一天。首先，首先……我，我终于成为了一名光荣的警察……这是我一直以来的理想，我愿意为这个城市的安定付出一切——可能有点儿理想主义，但是我觉得，能做警察这一行的，谁没有点理想主义呢……”

　　快停下林德尔曼，你不能再绕圈子了。

　　“其、其实我现在站在台上，还有第二件事……”我握紧拳头，“今天其实台下来的不光是我的父母……还有我的女友娜塔莉亚。她是我心目中最漂亮最可爱的女孩儿，娜塔莉亚，我想当着所有人告诉你，我深深地爱着你。”

　　我看见人群中发光的那个人惊喜地捂住了嘴。

　　“所以——”我鼓足勇气掏出戒指，单膝跪地：“娜塔莉亚，你愿意做我的妻子吗？”

　　我已经看不见整个场地里的人的哗然。我只看见娜塔莉亚缓缓地站起身来，手拢成喇叭，朝我喊出了我最想听见的那句话：

　　“我愿意！”

　　那一天阳光耀眼空气清甜。吻着怀里的未婚妻、感受着警徽略硌的质感，我觉得自己仿佛拥有了全世界。


	6. Chapter 6

2013 WINTER 140 New Montgomery Street, San FranTokyo

22.

散弹枪，手榴弹，啊哈还有他的刀，那柄陪伴了他二十多年的手工长刀。苏鲁站在昏暗的小巷子里面又清点了一次武器装备，而后在手上多捆了几圈布带。距离目标的公寓还有好一段路，执行这种私密任务可不能像送外卖一样走正门，光明正大地和楼下保安问好，与此同时送出致命的子弹。所以苏鲁选择从外墙的水管爬上去，这样还能躲掉几个恼人的小杂碎。

根据到手的情报，目标汤普森在砖红色公寓五楼最里面的房间，走廊上至少有二十个人把手。不过二十人和两个人对于苏鲁来说没差别，都只是一瞬间的问题。他暗笑了一下，深吸了口气抓住铁梯子的第三级。

“晚上好，阿光。”巷子尽头传来一声熟悉而轻快的问候“我要向老爹举报你赚外快。”

上帝啊耶稣啊安拉啊那个臭小子怎么来了。

有组织的黑帮成员接外快真的不是什么稀奇的事情——UpStars的那点薪水根本不够苏鲁用于自己的业余小爱好。想把黑市上那盆珍惜的纯种兰花抱回家还要至少五千美元，希望这次能顺利解决，他还能赶上早上第一班去市场的车。

但要是被老爷子知道了赚外快的事儿，再加上苏鲁前几周亲手杀死了自己的前任上司兼任好友林德尔曼，不免要有一堆流言蜚语，能少点事儿对于他这个刚上任的副手是再好不过的了。

苏鲁撑着额头靠在墙上，没好气地用冷冰冰的语气回应契科夫“你怎么找到的帕维尔……快回去。”

 “太简单了，加油站的消费记录，垃圾桶里的半页废纸，烟盒里不属于你的打火机……说真的苏鲁，你居然认识吉姆·柯克！那个军火贩子，哇他超级厉害，白手起家居然能在三藩市军火供应市场取得不小的成绩……”契科夫兴奋地凑在苏鲁旁边滔滔不绝地说，伸手拿起袋子里的散弹枪仔细看着。“看看这改装……绝对是柯克的作为，一直听着父亲说起可我从没见过他。”“把枪还给我，臭小子。”苏鲁瞪了他一眼，把枪收回包里，准备无视对方继续执行任务。

“喂……别那么凶巴巴的嘛阿光。”少年笑嘻嘻地用胳膊肘捅了一下苏鲁，“带上我，保证老爹不会知道一个字。”

我怎么敢带你的小崽子。苏鲁内心哀嚎了一声，他自己都不能保证自己执行任务不受伤，再加上个拖后腿的跟班，自己的脑袋还想不想要了。

像是知道了苏鲁想什么，契科夫坏笑着抛出一枚一美分的硬币，右手从大衣外套里面拿出带消音器的手枪朝上开枪。寂静的小巷里听到一声清脆的落地声，苏鲁捡起硬币眯眼看着中间打穿的圆孔。“你的枪哪儿来的？”

“奎因的配枪啊，挺好用的。”

23.

他们从五楼的一扇窗户里面翻进去，迅速滚到两个摆放着古董雕塑的柜子后面站着。“听我说，契科夫，楼道里有至少20个手下……”

“准确来说是23个，左边12个右边11个。”契科夫小声地回应，指了指灯光投射的地方。苏鲁惊讶地看着比自己小了10岁的少年，一般人根本不可能在短短几秒内判断出来所有位置，他也只估计了对方的大概数量。这小子太不简单了。

“你带了三个手榴弹，可散弹枪的子弹只有15发，我建议你在楼道里一次性把23个人都解决，在三盆绿色盆栽的地方丢出可以造成最大的伤害，而散弹枪还是留到主战场……”

“你的异能是什么，帕维尔。”

“analyze.我管它叫‘洞察者’，很帅吧？”

“原来如此……”苏鲁笑了一下，伸手搓了搓少年的卷发。

“那你呢？阿光？”

“待会你就知道了。”

亚裔人拿出手榴弹，用嘴咬掉保险栓，随即一串连续的火光充斥了整个走廊。毫发无损的苏鲁站在契科夫面前，阻挡热浪扑到年轻人的脸上，他右手的长刀刀尖下垂，滴落下暗红色的血液。

“我还以为有多稀奇呢，居然这么普通。”俄罗斯少年耸耸肩“组织里都流传你的异能会不会是直接致人于死地什么的，毕竟这几年任务你都没失手过……”待爆炸平息后二人迅速穿过堆着尸体的走廊，走到门前苏鲁回答到：

“让你失望了？真是抱歉。”他擦掉了脸上的灰尘，整理一下衬衣和外套，端起散弹枪踹开主办公室的大门。

“请问汤普森先生在吗？有人派我来取您的性命。”

2013 WINTER 466 Townsend Street, San FranTokyo

24.

“不直接回去？”契科夫坐在副驾驶上打了一个哈欠，调整了一个舒服的姿势靠在二手车破破烂烂的垫子上。

“去雇主那儿报个到，顺便拿钱。”苏鲁轻松地打了一下方向盘，拐进了洒满晨光的小道，停在一栋看起来非常破旧的小房子前面。“跟在我后面，别说话。”

拉开吱吱呀呀的木门，穿过墙纸脱落的小道，苏鲁叼着从昨晚以来的第一根烟打开门，吐了个烟圈平淡地问好“早上好，奥德姆，解决了。”

“我就知道你不会失手。”坐在沙发上的白西服男子转过头，笑着从鳄鱼皮的钱包里抽出了一叠崭新的纸币。“不连号的一万美金，归你了。”

“谢了。”苏鲁摆摆手，按着帕维尔的肩膀准备出去，可突然被男人叫住。

“你身后那个少年是谁？”

“只是一个跟班……”

“如果我没看错的话，应该是帕维尔·契科夫先生吧。”进门时背对着他们的，穿着杏仁色和淡粉色丝绸长裙的白皮肤女人端着香槟发出银铃般的笑声，伸手冲苏鲁二人抛了个飞吻。

该死，被发现了。

他俩都紧张起来——帕维尔是UpStars的未来继承人，若杀死帕维尔对UpStars绝对能造成不小的影响。继承人毫无防备地站在满是野狼的房间里面，幽绿色的光芒仿佛从奥德姆的眼睛里射出来。

苏鲁把刀放在了车上，身上的枪只有三发子弹。他下意识地搂紧了契科夫的肩膀，往远离茶几的地方退了几步，只能硬着头皮转过身笑着回答“是我家少爷，伊芙琳小姐。”

“这可是契科夫少爷啊，我怎么能不问候一下呢。”奥德姆满脸堆笑站起身，冲契科夫伸手。

“别那么紧张，苏鲁，我只是打个招呼。”契科夫轻快地说着，微微侧过头难以察觉地眨了眨眼，只有苏鲁看到了少年狡黠的眼神。

“您好，奥德姆先生。”

几乎是契科夫的右手碰到奥德姆右手的一瞬间，少年猛地把对方的右手手心朝下大力按在茶几上，在苏鲁还没反应过来的时候契科夫的左手紧握着一把银色的匕首，踩在茶几上逼近奥德姆的脖颈。

“您是先被氰化物毒死呢，还是先因失血过多而死呢？”

“你小子……还很有两下子。”奥德姆全身颤抖着试图挤出两句话，左手还想伸进口袋里拿防身的枪械。

“在手心藏好涂有氰化物的图钉，趁着第一次握手时暗杀对方？我们契科夫家可不是这样交朋友的啊，奥德姆先生。”

少年准备进一步攻击的时候，冰凉的枪口抵上了他的太阳穴，伊芙琳拿着小巧的手枪甜甜地露出微笑。“现在可是势均力敌了，契科夫先生。”女人猛地扣下扳机，可她的子弹没有如愿射入目标的脑袋。

原本站在茶几对面的苏鲁紧紧攥着少年的手腕在千分之一秒内把他拉到自己身边，苏鲁举着枪逼近女子的眉心“二对一，你知道我的能力，伊芙琳。”

25.

“那你也肯定记得我的异能，阿光。”伊芙琳歪头挑起涂着蜜桃色唇蜜的嘴角笑着回答帕维尔感到一丝不应该存在于暖气房间的寒意从自己的肩膀上窜起，他肯定自己看到了几片淡蓝色的雪花飘在那个神秘女子的耳边

用余光瞟了一眼女子俊俏的面孔，内扣的巧克力色卷发，精心打理的妆容，看起来不过三十岁。他们知道对方的名字，而且连异能这么私密的事情都知道的一清二楚，肯定不是一般关系。契科夫看到女人对快要死亡的奥德姆一点兴趣都没有，反而微微眯起眼睛仔细打量着面前的亚裔人。而苏鲁很明显非常紧张，咬了一下下嘴唇，左手握了一下又松开。

结合刚才的对话帕维尔小心翼翼地问道：

“呃，老相好？”

“去你的！”

“何止老相好唷。”

在二人异口同声的一瞬间苏鲁把帕维尔推到沙发上，立刻调转手枪和伊芙琳面对面指着“你家小少爷杀了我新的合作伙伴，怎么赔偿？按照你们黑帮那样，一命换一命？”

“又不能怪我！谁让他手里藏着毒药！”

“闭嘴帕维尔，还不嫌乱！”窝在沙发里的帕维尔嘟囔了一句，听到苏鲁的大吼缩回去踢踢死人的手指。

苏鲁的脑子乱成一团，谁知道带帕维尔出来一次会遇到这么多事儿，而且还遇到了‘那个女人’！他不知道伊芙琳在此的目的也不敢深究她和奥德姆的关系，深吸了一口气硬着头皮开口“你们的交易……”

“wake up in your favorite shoes~♪”帕维尔的手机突然不合时地响了起来，摇滚音乐响彻整个紧张寂静的小房子，苏鲁猛地转过头看了一眼帕维尔，而机灵的伊芙琳立刻伸手握住了苏鲁的枪支，淡蓝色的寒冰一瞬间冻住了他半个身体。

“不要挂断，开免提。我不介意多一点乐趣，契科夫先生。”

帕维尔按了一下免提，下意识捂住了耳朵，因为他看到来电人的一瞬间就很清楚下一秒会听见什么。

“帕沙你小子居然没去期末考试！！！！”

“老爹……我昨晚在咖啡厅复习很久睡着了……可能忘了时间……”帕维尔一边流利地扯谎一边偷瞄距离自己不到半米剑拔弩张的两个人。

“你小子现在在哪儿，我让苏鲁送你去学校。”对方语气缓和了一点，但还是掩盖不住愤怒。

“我刚从咖啡厅出来就遇到了准备去市场的阿光，我现在在他车上。”

“让他接电话。”

伊芙琳使了个眼色让帕维尔把电话递给苏鲁

“是……是的老爷子……他在，好的我知道了，您放心吧他肯定不会耽误考试的。”

“老爹拜拜~”帕维尔果断掐掉电话，摊着手望向两个大概有十年没接触过考试卷的成年人。

“你他妈今天要考试昨天晚上还跟我出去瞎浪？”苏鲁一脸扭曲地哀嚎着，旁边憋笑了很久的伊芙琳终于笑出了声。

“阿光，我真是小看你了。”

“所以伊芙琳姐姐您就放了我去考试吧，这是我期末考试呢。”

“行，你走吧，苏鲁留下”

“不行……我才16，还没拿到驾照，跑到学校肯定来不及期末考试。”

伊芙琳随手把枪扔到茶几上，倒了杯冰镇的巴黎之花一饮而尽，揉了揉太阳穴思考了一会：

“算了算了小孩子学习比较重要，送完你家小少爷咱们接着聊赔偿问题。”女人打了一个响指，苏鲁的右半边身体立刻恢复原样。

“哇，这是frozen吗？”帕维尔立刻凑到伊芙琳身旁称赞地问，不忘补充一句“姐姐你好厉害！”

“臭小子，嘴巴跟喝了蜜一样。”逗笑了的伊芙琳在契科夫脸颊上亲了一口，留下淡淡的野百合香味。苏鲁没好气地给少年翻了个白眼，拽着契科夫把他往车上塞，跟出门外的伊芙琳手里多了根白色的seven stars。

“你居然抽这么娘娘腔的烟……阿光你行不行啊，还是十年前那个老样子。”

苏鲁没回答，冷漠地给发动车子，踩下油门之前伊芙琳撑在驾驶座的车窗上挥了挥手说：

“牛奶挺好喝的，谢谢。”

“不，不用谢。”

苏鲁戴上墨镜，大力踩下油门绝尘而去。

26.

“伊芙琳是你前妻吗？”

“不是。”

“前女友？”

“滚。”

“哦——你暗恋她啊！”

“到学校了，给我下车，立刻！”


	7. 伊芙琳·格林希尔特

2003 AUTUMN  
　　  
　　我讨厌下雨，特别是这种淅淅沥沥的小雨。  
　　刚和Somniferum的朗克尔谈完新的一轮合作计划，脑子被封闭会议室里面的香水熏的昏昏涨涨，我赶紧逃到门口的遮雨棚下面点了一支薄荷烟，好让植物的味道清洗一下自己。红发男子保罗站在我旁边，腼腆迟疑地问道“格林希尔特小姐……”  
　　“叫我伊芙琳。”  
　　“伊……芙琳，这雨可能越下越大，让我开车送您回家吧……”  
　　“不需要，我有伞。”啧，老套的搭讪方式，我白了他一眼伸手拿出灰色的长柄伞，嘭地撑开径直走出Somniferum的大门。  
　　沿着黑色的人行道往西面走，有一家旧书店，我经常去那儿淘一淘，说不定可以巧遇一本珍惜的古籍或者初版书。积在水洼里的雨水溅到了羊皮短靴上，我抬头看着太阳往乌云后面又藏了藏，不禁加快了脚下的步伐。  
　　女性独自一人走在三藩市的街道可不见得多安全。  
　　我随意在旧书店转了几圈，没有什么收获。在刚准备出门的时候看到窗边的架子上摆在一本墨绿色封面的书。手刚按住封面，另一只手突然凑过来，不偏不倚抚在我的丝绒手套上。  
　　“看得见风景的房间。”  
　　“看得见风景的房间。”  
　　我们俩同时念出了书的名字，警觉的我差点用frozen冻住这个流氓的手，而对方仅仅在千分之一秒内就收回了失礼的右手，低声跟我道歉‘抱歉，小姐。’  
　　哦，是个少年的声音。我好奇地看着他——比我略高一点点，黑色的短发上粘着水珠，旧大衣的肩膀早被雨水浸湿，眯着眼扫视了一番我挑起嘴角笑了一下。右侧大衣下的鼓起很明显藏着一把手枪，大概是一把柯尔特。  
　　左脸有一块不久前才愈合的伤疤，少年虽然瘦削可是他的身体一直紧绷着，这可不是一般来旧书店的读者会有的状态，所以我大可以认定他就是一个黑帮小伙子。  
　　“没关系，先生。”我伸手拿起墨绿色的旧书翻看着，可那个少年没有离开，他咽了口口水悄悄说“这可是初版书。”  
　　“咱们俩同时看到的，那我撕成两半平分？”我坏笑着把书摊开在手里，做出撕扯的样子，少年急忙摆摆手“不，不，归您了。”  
　　“谢了。”我偷笑着走到收银台结账，可那个少年跟幽灵一样跟着我，念念不舍地望着我手里的书，弄得我有点不好意思。  
　　“呃……我想我可以把这本书借给你看，先生。”  
　　“真的吗！那太谢谢您了。”他猛地抬头注视着我的眼睛，我这才看清他那双像黑曜石一样浓郁的眼睛，居然是一个亚裔人。  
　　“这是我的信箱，你可以把书还到那儿。”从小包里拿出鹅黄色的便签纸快速写下什么，我塞在书里递给他。  
　　“伊芙琳……真是个令人愉快的名字。”  
　　“这是个调情？”我漫不经心地走到书店门口随意回应着他，比这肉麻露骨的话我听的耳朵都起茧子了。  
　　“我没有！只是实话实说……”少年的脸一下子红了，声音越来越小。  
　　“我叫苏鲁光，伊芙琳小姐。”  
　　“嗯，再见。”看了眼手表已经快6点了，不知道还能不能赶回去买苹果卷，我敷衍了一下少年，走到街边扬起手叫了一辆的士。  
　　  
　　三天后我在信箱里收到了那本墨绿色的初版书，外面包着压的很平整的牛皮纸。  
　　  
　　2003 WINTER  
　　我应邀参加了一个三藩市著名‘慈善家’举办的酒会，以记者的身份。笑了笑把伪造的身份卡揉成一团丢到垃圾桶里，我拿着一杯加了很多冰块的威士忌走到院子里远离人群。拿出随身携带的深蓝色笔记本，仔细回想着在宴会上敏锐搜集的情报：Flamingo更换了新的领导人；90号仓库的军火被警方突然查封；安德烈·契科夫第一次在社交场子上带出自己的儿子——也就是UpStars未来的继承人：帕维尔·契科夫……我皱着眉头仔细看了一遍已经记录下的情报，后悔自己的异能怎么不是个‘memorize’之类的记忆宝库。  
　　能在三藩市黑暗的那个世界里顺利生活下来，有的人凭借力量，有的人凭借金钱，而像我这么个弱女子只能靠蛛丝马迹的情报信息游走于刀尖。撑着下巴想了一会，哦，还有一入场的时候那个笑嘻嘻的金发蓝眼睛的男子。吉姆·柯克？有趣的军火商人。  
　　心满意足地记好所有的东西，我准备再去吃一块柠檬蛋糕顺便跟朗克尔打个招呼。端着还剩半杯的威士忌刚走入大厅，一个冒失的男子迎面撞过来。虽然我灵敏地一闪没让他直接撞到身上，可手没抓紧杯子，当我以为它会‘啪’一声在大理石地面上摔得粉碎的时候，那个男子猛地伸手接住了杯子，没让一滴酒撒出来。这可不是正常人能做到的。  
　　“对不起，小姐，请让我来……”那人的声音非常熟悉，在加上从眼前闪过的黑色短发，完全可以判定他就是苏鲁光——和我认识了两个月的黑帮小伙子。  
　　自从那次他归还了初版书后，我的信箱里经常出现用纯白信纸写的短信，全部来自苏鲁光。起初的几封我都看都没看，当做骚扰信件丢掉，可他锲而不舍地发了好几封同样的信件，末尾是一串看似毫无规律的字母。  
　　于是某个下午我坐在窗前认真地看了几遍那些字母，嚯，居然是一串密文密码。对应的解密字母表大概就是前文中只有二十六个字母的句子。  
　　‘红发的保罗是个色狼。’  
　　  
　　“很高兴再见，苏鲁先生，多谢你的小提醒，我已经把保罗那家伙从通讯录上永久删除了。”  
　　“那就好。”他很明显知道我在说什么，咧嘴一笑把手插进廉价西服裤里，但表情立刻低迷了下去，勾着肩看起来和我差不多高。  
　　“最近不顺？”咬着柠檬蛋糕有搭没搭地问了一句，果不其然对方很轻地‘嗯’了一声，很重地叹了一声。“那出去转转，我知道街角有一家很好吃的炸薯条。”  
　　夜晚的三藩市不像白天那么热闹有序，东风很快把热腾腾的薯条变得凉而软，可苏鲁还是一根一根强迫症似地吃着，直到走到桥边。  
　　我靠在栏杆上呼了口气，冲苏鲁伸手“给我根seven stars,别装了我知道你抽烟。”他尴尬地笑了笑，递过来一支白色的细烟“居然还是薄荷味的……喂苏鲁，你这样会被说娘娘腔的啊。”  
　　“说什么都无所谓，大概我就是一无是处吧。”他很烦躁地把头发往后一抓，自顾自地说下去一长串“本以为进了Somniferum就可以给自己找个存身之地……可混了这么多年可还不是个小角色，就算有异能又怎样。”  
　　“你的异能如果只停留在为我接杯子的程度，那当然还不够。如何让它真正为你所用，才是你应该想的东西。”又是一个异能者对自己的怀疑和否定，这样的人我见了太多，三藩市总有那么些小青年太高估或者太看扁自己，真是可惜了那些精彩的能力。  
　　“至于黑帮组织，本来就是个弱肉强食，你现在还没看出来么？”我冷笑了一声，看着身边颓废而空洞的苏鲁光，像极了曾经迷茫的自己。“当你开枪杀死第一个人的时候就应该很清楚自己回不去了。”  
　　“所以这没什么好纠结的，你得活下去，阿光？你们日本人喜欢这样叫？”我把烟头掐灭丢到海里，抱着手臂观察他的反应。  
　　苏鲁的眼神恍惚了一下。他咬了咬嘴唇握紧拳头，鼻子很用力地抽了抽：“如果我的姐姐爱子还活着，她应该和你一样大。”  
　　我突然很想揉揉他的脑袋：“噗，你有恋母情结啊？不对，恋姐情结？”  
　　“去你的。”苏鲁把双手搭在桥的栏杆上，头埋下去突然大笑起来，抖得肩膀不停地颤。  
　　  
　　2004 AUTUNM  
　　“又是seven stars？阿光你真是……”  
　　“伊芙琳你爱抽抽，不爱抽还给我。”苏鲁没好气地白了我一眼，可我迅速地用食指和中指夹住叼在嘴里。我刚刚在街角巷子里解决了一个跟踪我的Somniferum卧底，一出来避雨的时候就遇到了苏鲁。  
　　一年多的时间里他确实帮了我不少，好几次和Somniferum中高层管理员的交易都得益于苏鲁帮我掩护，那些走私交易被朗克尔知道了可不是什么好事儿。我们的关系也逐渐上升为半个朋友的层次，我在情人节的一堆追求者礼品里收到了一小盒他送的黑巧克力。  
　　我很清楚他那个年级的男孩子心里想些什么，甚至从第一次他遇到我就察觉出那些淡粉色的情愫。可这不是一个黑帮，不是一个正在拼搏上爬的大好青年应该考虑的东西。  
　　我想我要跟他说点什么。  
　　“这阵雨真讨厌，稀稀拉拉的。”我们站在茶餐厅门口的屋檐下避雨，手里握着一份苏鲁新交给我的时间安排表。  
　　“阿光。”我打断了他，吐了三个圆形的烟圈。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“你得去找到你真正所爱的人或事。”  
　　“什么……？伊芙琳你什么意思？”  
　　“我得走了，赶时间。”一辆黑色的轿车准时停在我的面前，我迅速上车没有再跟他多说一句话。  
　　  
　　  
　　2005 SUMMER  
　　听说苏鲁光在Somniferum干的非常好，可我没有收到他的来信。  
　　  
　　2014 SPRING  
　　我不知道现在的身份还能隐藏多久，奥德姆的死讯被Somniferum知道了，可奥德姆明明只是一个没什么势力的商人，我搜集的情报肯定不可能出错。咬着嘴唇，我刚换了酒红色指甲油的手指无意识地扣着剥落的墙纸。  
　　也许该离开三藩市了。我拖着小箱子走下门前的台阶，突然想起十年前的某个情人节，疲惫的我拎着一兜子礼物刚踏上门前的台阶，发现了一整箱，二十四盒纯牛奶。  
　　那是我第一次收到一整箱纯牛奶作为礼物，还是情人节礼物。  
　　够新颖，够别致。  
　　  
　　2014 SUMMER  
　　我再也没有见过苏鲁光。


	8. Chapter 8

**2014 SUMMER 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City**

27.

　　“27号街的保护费都拖了多久了？奎恩我告诉你，不要以为你跟我熟，今晚要是拿不到保护费照样剁掉你三根手指。”

　　“什么？五月那批货警局还扣着？你们能不能给我动点脑子？软的不行给我上硬的！”

　　“要我说几次你们才能不去Somniferum的地盘瞎搞？特殊时期能不能给我安分一点！”

　　帕维尔·契科夫摔下手中的电话，靠在安德烈两周前才坐过的椅子上长长的舒了一口气，让耳膜暂时从争吵不决的震动中解放出来。

　　少年闭上眼睛揉了揉太阳穴，刚刚连续七通电话再加上夏季的低气压让他有点喘不过气。六月份的三藩市就是这么恼人，夏季风把副热带高压的燥热一点一点碾入板砖街道的墙壁里，让隐藏的热气顺着毛孔入侵人们的身体，在体内慢慢积蓄，把每个人变的好像炮仗一样，一点就着。微不足道的口角争吵都能把巡警招惹过来处理，更不用提黑帮之间因为一寸越界而交火的激烈场面。

　　晴朗无云的天空下是小商贩叫卖冰冻啤酒的声音，谁又能注意到摊位后面暗藏的怒火和矛盾冲突，或许就是夏日的魔鬼要毁灭这条街道的前兆？

　　他抬起钢笔把日程表上面的记录大力划掉了几个，看到地点那栏写着的“医院”二字，突然停下了笔，让浓黑的墨水滴到纸上染糊所有的字迹。

　　他的父亲，安德烈·契科夫，两周前被诊断为癌症晚期立刻送到最好的医院治疗。可无论拿出多少资产，运用多么高端的医疗技术，医生们能做的都只是延缓他走向坟墓的速度。帕维尔还记得三天前他终于能从繁杂的事务中脱出点时间去医院与主治医师谈谈，当他听说“只剩六个月”这样的字眼时，二话不说掏出手枪指着医生的头。

　　要不是苏鲁冲上来救场，估计那个医生现在得躺在太平间里，没有一丝气息。

　　黑帮的准少主几乎是被强拉硬拽扶上位的，前一秒还在房间里阅读宇宙学的书籍，后一秒右手就被塞上手枪左手托着一大摞文件。

　　帕维尔早就知道他会继承父亲的事业，可他没想到会这么早，他才17岁。

　　“打完电话了？”抱着长刀在办公室沙发上打盹的苏鲁睁开眼，用着同样疲惫的声音问道。

　　苏鲁这两周也不好过，帕维尔比谁都清楚。

　　“打完了，谁知道待会还会有几个，今天可是周五。”

　　“五点半了，你该下班了契科夫先生。”苏鲁右手拎着刚拔下的电话线轻松地说到，没等少年反驳就给他披上外套往外走。

　　“我带你去见一个人，你一直很想见的人。”

　　

**2014 SUMMER 1226 Pine Street, San FranTokyo**

28.

　　当他们的车一个急刹停在酒馆门口的时候，Tequila酒馆刚开门没一会儿。一个苏鲁没有见过的短发男子重新涂写着招牌下的小黑板，明白无误地写着“禁止携枪”。

　　“Tequila？这不是你们最喜欢聚会的地方？”帕维尔抱着双臂看向眼前刷一下亮起来的霓虹灯招牌，心里不自觉地有点期待，“你确定带着17岁的未成年人来酒馆……”

　　“我带你来的地方怎么可能查你身份？”苏鲁推着帕维尔的后背拉开门，手臂微微一展，“请吧，我的王子。”

　　帕维尔从来没来过这儿，刚关上门热闹的酒馆一下子就和外面街道的安静隔绝开来。一入眼帘的是深色橡木建造的大吧台和黑皮肤的女调酒师身后摆在顶到天花板的酒柜——他甚至能看到好几瓶在自家酒窖才能找到的珍品。各种产地和年份的威士忌、红酒、伏特加……嚯，这儿可真是酒鬼的天堂。

　　橙黄色的灯光打在不同颜色的酒瓶上，在发着古旧气味的木质家具上投下不同颜色的光圈。大颗的冰块在调酒杯里面撞击的声音听着就让人心情愉悦，想到玻璃杯外面一层细密的水汽，夏天的烦躁全都被冲洗的一干二净。

　　圆形的桌子上摆着大瓶的番茄酱、酸黄瓜和刚炸好的法式薯条，厚重的芝士片渗到半分熟的厚牛肉饼里，他甚至还能听见牛肉饼几秒前在铁板上滋滋响的声音。连续好几天的高压之下他简直想不起自己曾经吃过什么，所有被压抑的味蕾被清晰的肉味点燃，瞬间一起叫嚣起来。

　　二人走到吧台前，束着黑色高马尾的调酒师正利落地摇晃着瓶子，特制的调酒杯如同她手臂一部分般在她的指尖灵活地旋转翻飞，反射出闪亮亮的吧台灯光，显得她深色的眼睛愈加明亮。她将晶蓝色的液体注入酒杯，反手抄起另一个酒瓶在杯中加入深红的颜色，用纤长的食指沾起食盐在杯口圆润地划了一圈，待最后一片柠檬装饰完成才抬起头来。

　　见是苏鲁和帕维尔来，她的目光意味深长地顿了一下，杯子轻轻落在台面上。

　　她敲敲面前的吧台：“人来了。”

　　一直背朝着他们的三个人才转过身来。

　　帕维尔注意这三个人很久了。左边的黑色短发男人看上去是个医生，一直在跟居于右侧的奇怪发型男人争论不休，两人却是唇枪舌剑你来我往很是享受的样子；中间的金发男人一个劲在中间煽风点火，看上去是偏帮左边的医生多些，可谁都能看出来三个人都放松的很，看来已经是他们的常态了。他们身上的气息完全不同于其他三三两两散落在酒馆里的UpStars或其他帮众，虽然仅有三人，却显得格外紧密，如同一体。他们几乎是同步的站起身来，三双眼睛同时盯住了帕维尔。

　　只有中间的那个金发男人放松地扬了扬手，那种放松绝不源自于松懈，而是了解自身实力的自信：“Hey, what’s up?”

　　“之前跟你们提过的，带帕维尔来见个面。医生莱纳德·麦考伊，律师史波克，还有我们三藩市的军火大王——詹姆斯·泰比勒斯·柯克。”苏鲁简短地介绍了一下，“帕维尔，这是大家；大家，这是帕维尔·安德列维奇·契科夫。”

　　对面的三个人在听见帕维尔的姓氏时都吸了口气。医生挑挑眉伸出手：“很高兴见到你。没想到UpStars的下任少主这么年轻，上帝，你成年了吗？”

　　律师则挑挑眉毛，他好像不会笑，眼神里有种拒人千里的冷意：“幸会。您的父亲近来可好——”

　　“史波克你先喝你的酒，哪有一见面就问人这个的——契科夫先生，叫吉姆就行。”金发碧眼牛仔上衣的男人毫不客气给了那座冰山一肘子，挤到帕维尔跟前来伸出了手。

　　“你就是吉姆？那个改装枪械一流的吉姆？”帕维尔几乎是一瞬间就喜欢起来这个金发的男人，“我是帕维尔！你改的那把M1911简直好用透了！”

　　“那都是上一代的了！”吉姆把住帕维尔的肩毫不见外地拍着，“下次来我车库，给你看我最新改的榴弹发射器，挂一个在你的M16A4下面，嗖——轰啪！保证值！”他说到后面压低了声音，给了帕维尔一个轻巧的眨眼，才放开他的肩膀招呼着：“那边坐，卡座早就给你们留好了——乌乎拉麻烦加一杯伏特加一杯威士忌……请！”他是接收了乌乎拉那个凌厉的眼刀之后才缩了缩脖子，加上了那个礼貌用语。

　　帕维尔几天来头一次发自内心地笑出声。他看向苏鲁，瞧见那人的嘴角终于也带上了几分放松的笑意。

　　

　　29.

　　帕维尔几乎是飞快地和他们聊到了一起。他半真半假地抱怨着苏鲁可怕的三明治品味让他饿得胃疼，转回头来就发现面前多了一盒胃药，麦考伊医生正责怪地觑着苏鲁“他才十七岁！犯着胃病！你还把他带来喝酒！”，可那边吉姆对手枪步枪的如数家珍早就牵走了他的全部注意力。

　　史波克谈着他目前经手的一桩灭门案，信息点谨慎地遮得一干二净，却还是让帕维尔听出那是Somniferum的手笔——谁让他半年前恰好经过过那栋房子，对它鲜亮的蓝色屋顶和毫不避讳摆开的白色粉末袋子记忆犹新。

　　“Union Square的毒品生意看来是喂不饱朗克尔的胃口了，连日落区也要吞么？”他状似无意地附和一句，瞥见史波克丢来一个激赏的眼神，还是忍不住笑了起来。

　　“看来有些话不能在你面前说了——苏鲁先生，他比我想象得更聪明。”史波克对着苏鲁挑挑眉毛止住了话头，苏鲁却并没接话，只是低头啜了一口从帕维尔面前拿来的伏特加。

　　吉姆挤挤眼睛：“嘿这可是我们第一次跟闻名已久的帕维尔见面，史波克你非要谈你无趣的工作么？为什么不跟我们聊聊前天来办假身份的那个巧克力发色姑娘？她那条杏仁色和淡粉色裙子像野百合一样。”

　　 “出于职业道德我不能告诉你更多她的信息，”史波克挑挑眉毛，“但出于友谊我可以告诉你她的新手机号。”

　　吉姆开心地举起酒杯要与史波克的相碰，半截却被麦考伊截住：“不过出于利益考量，他给你的很可能是个假的。”麦考伊瞧了史波克一眼，满意地看到他被实情堵得说不出话来；才将头偏向帕维尔，“我们的利益至上先生，找他帮忙之前最好掂量清自己的价值——我猜他到现在还在投资我的诊所是因为他在那里看到了什么连我都没发现的价值。”

　　“也或许是因为看到你作为本地区唯一一个愿意先救人再收钱的医生被放了好多鸽子却还坚持如此，所以心生敬意？”帕维尔憋着笑问，瞧见两个人神色各异地转开了脑袋，只有吉姆跟他碰了个杯：“瞧瞧，我们这里来了个真正的聪明人。”

　　

　　30.

　　既然不谈工作，气氛就变得轻松起来。话题也开始天马行空，从附近新开的饭馆转到飙升的房租，从Bush街转角的奇怪交易谈到苏鲁不知从哪里磨炼出来的枪法。

　　麦考伊正在回忆四年前他第一次遇见苏鲁，一下子拉走了他的注意力：“当时啊……长得跟现在没什么差别，眼神可比现在愣。那时候他大概刚进你们UpStars没多久？还是被奎恩介绍过来的，械斗被人打了，脑门缝了五针。我缝的时候还在想，挺帅气一个家伙就破了相——嘿你猜怎么样，过了一年都不到，眼角又让人砸破了。那么长一条口子”麦考伊脸上带着他习惯性的不爽伸手比划了一下，“他们怎么就跟你的脸过不去呢？”

　　苏鲁毫不在意地摸摸眼角：“早知道应该给自己的脸买个保险。”

　　帕维尔尴尬得不行，只好喝了一大口酒。苏鲁表现得越无所谓，他反而觉得越内疚，顺带反省自己天天用他用得也太狠。帕维尔暗自掰着手指，决心这轮忙完了一定得给苏鲁放个长长的带薪假让他好好休息一下；他的薪水也未免太少，虽然再涨两级也够不上他接一个外快的钱，但慰劳辛苦也是应该的；UpStars那些瞧他是亚裔就毫不服管闲言碎语的手下也该好好收拾收拾了——他生日是几号来着？

　　想着想着他突然觉得不对，他自己拿酒瓶子砸眼角那件事之前一年……苏鲁应该刚来UpStars，械斗、脑门的伤口……帕维尔抽丝剥茧地从记忆之海里勾起一个瞬间，有个黑发的青年对着他微微躬身声音轻快：

　　 _“让您见血了，少爷……初次见面，我叫苏鲁光。”_

_“你流血了？”_

_“不，溅上了别人的血。”_

那声音清晰地属于他身边的这个人。

　　帕维尔蓦地转过身，“你的额头，是不是那次接我放学路上跟Somniferum弄的？”

　　“什么额头？哪次放学？”苏鲁一脸茫然地回头，“次数太多，早就忘了。”

　　苏鲁又想了想却依然茫然，于是索性不去想它，摇摇脑袋继续与史波克聊着他的那盆蝴蝶兰。

　　一瞬间，似乎有种在帕维尔的心里沉睡已久的东西破茧而出，占据了帕维尔的整个脑海。他对这种感觉并不陌生，又有谁中学时没对着某个异性抑或是同性心底蔓延出微妙的好感；可这一次面对苏鲁，帕维尔清晰地感觉到那种感情更加汹涌地席卷了他，将他淹没。

　　如果有远古的人类第一次意识到夜晚点缀于天空中的其实都是无垠宇宙中极其明亮而美丽的星辰，他的心情大概会和帕维尔此时的心情有些相似。

　　他从未意识到过他为何在怀疑林德尔曼的时候独独把电话打给了苏鲁，也从未想过知道父亲病情时为什么只有苏鲁成功让他放下了枪；这段时间暂时担任UpStars少主之位时他几乎是理所当然地选了苏鲁居于自己身侧。

　　原来在他自己意识到之前，他的潜意识早就告诉他了答案——帕维尔心底的爱像是蛰伏了十七年的蝉，终于钻出地面放声高歌，叫人再也无法忽视。

　　少年开始用一种完全不一样的眼光重新注视苏鲁光，每一眼都觉得他人如其名地闪耀着。二十七岁的男性的费洛蒙从苏鲁的身上并不张扬却无法忽视地散发出来，让十七岁刚刚长开的少年的注视里无可避免地带了些不一样的味道。

　　

　　31.

　　他真性感。帕维尔这样想着，咽下了含在嘴里的一口金利酒。

　　他们坐在Tequila昏暗的卡座里，苏鲁要了一杯威士忌可没动几口。他一直在跟吉姆说话，侧着身子把帕维尔放在视线的死角里面，可帕维尔能一清二楚地看到身边男人的一举一动，每寸肌肤甚至每个毛孔。

　　苏鲁难得能这样毫无戒备地大笑，在吉姆讲了一个荤段子之后嗤笑着用手肘击打对方。他把袖子侧面的扣子全部解开，把袖子撸到手肘上，恰好露出健壮的小臂。

　　和其他黑帮成员不一样，苏鲁手臂上一点刺青都没有，只有不同的伤疤装饰着它。帕维尔想伸手去触碰那些可爱的疤痕，却清晰地知道那只是想想而已。他的手指在桌下握成拳又松开，帕维尔从未觉得它们如此无所适从。

　　吉姆好像说了什么很严肃的事情，苏鲁把上半身往前面侧了侧，腰间的衬衣绷紧，白色的布料下面隐隐约约露出亚洲人皮肤的颜色。他随意地摆弄了一下酒杯，食指无意识地划过杯口思考着什么，右手顺势解开了衬衣的两个扣子；帕维尔一瞬间感觉自己闻到了雪松和檀木的味道。

　　哦，那是苏鲁身上淡香水的味道。

　　帕维尔深吸了一口气，有些烦躁地喝了一口金利酒咕噜了几声，企图引起苏鲁的注意。可对方只是在木质桌面上敲着几个音符节奏，仔细地听吉姆说的话。

　　他试图同样把注意力朝着吉姆聚焦过去，却发现吉姆只是在谈自己马上要上架的新型号手枪。他的目光重新挪回苏鲁的脸上，描摹他被灯光勾勒出的不同于欧美人的侧脸轮廓，看着他的喉结愉快地颤动，自己也忍不住咽下口水，祈祷着没人发现他的异样。

　　他似乎一瞬间从踌躇满志的天才少主契科夫变成了头次怀春的傻小子帕维尔。

　　可惜永远是医生在这个时候太过敏感：“你还好么帕维尔？怎么脸这么红？喝醉了？”

　　没等帕维尔答话，他的手机突然不祥地振动起来。

　　电话里逻辑斯谛的声音带着惶然：“您最好还是回来一趟——老爷子晕倒了。”

　　帕维尔如同一下子从云端被拽回了现实。他调动自己所有的冷静告诉逻辑斯谛自己会在二十分钟内带着医生赶到，转过头去告诉他们自己必须得走。麦考伊二话没说抄起了随身携带的医药箱，苏鲁已经付了账将大衣披在帕维尔的肩膀上。

　　一行三人匆匆与吉姆和史波克道了别便往外走，几乎与一个黄色短发的男子迎面撞上；那人操着苏格兰口音很大声地喊了句“抱歉”，拖着一大包似乎是零件的东西朝着吧台处的乌乎拉大步走去。

　　帕维尔推门的时候才发现自己的手在抖。外面不知什么时候开始下起了雨，他们三个跑着钻进车里，所有的兴奋、醉意、慌张和爱情的混合物都被湿冷的空气冰得冷静下来。苏鲁利落地发动车子，踩下油门之前侧过头看着帕维尔，眼神笃定：“不要慌。”

　　帕维尔看着苏鲁的眼睛，这才找回自己的声音：“我没事。我只是……一切都发生得太快了。” 他转向麦考伊，“医生？”

　　麦考伊皱着眉毛坐在后排：“我看过病历。如果契科夫先生的癌细胞确实已经转移到了脑部，那么这样的事情会经常发生。你们要做好准备。”

　　于是帕维尔也沉默下来。一路无话，帕维尔一边归心似箭，却仍然忍不住分析着今天在酒馆听到的所有消息——当然，还有苏鲁。

　　可他仍然不明白的是，为什么每次他们谈到Somniferum的事时，苏鲁都会比平时沉默三分；自己抛过去的他可以轻易接到的梗，今天却掉棒了好几回。


	9. Chapter 9

　 **2015 WINTER 165 Minna Street, San FranTokyo**

　　32.

　　苏鲁听见了巷子里不同寻常的纷乱的脚步声，身形微微地一顿。他扭头看向身侧的帕维尔，那人平日里温暖闪耀的蓝绿色眸子同样一瞬间冷得扎人，前后扫视着；全身的肌肉已经悄然调整到了最适合迎战的姿势。

　　天气阴郁，像是随时都能砸下雨来，却是他们难得的假日。老爷子死后接手黑帮的帕维尔忙得没日没夜，外加前两天刚刚揪出了Somniferum的内鬼，好不容易才算偷得半日让苏鲁揪出来透透气也熟悉熟悉自家地盘。

　　可就在两人图方便穿过一条地盘划分不明的暗巷的时候，巷子的两头竟然传来了纷沓的脚步声，堵了个严严实实——来者不善。

　　更何况，帕维尔那卓绝的耳力帮他清晰地听到了有人把消音器装在手枪上的脆响；巷口天色晦暗，风吹过的时候，一个熟悉的纹样从逼近的某人的衣角一闪而过。

　　帕维尔对那个纹样熟悉至极。他知道，苏鲁光对那个纹样必定也熟悉得很。

　　那是Somniferum的罂粟花纹。

　　出来透气完全是临时起意，走的地方和路线都是随性而为，帕维尔自信除了苏鲁光和他自己，不该再有别人知道他们的行踪——他当然不会背叛他自己，可是，苏鲁光呢？

　　今天这样早有预谋的埋伏，实在不由得他不从后背乍起一身冷汗。

　　两边的人开始逼近了。苏鲁抬头望望两边的高墙，左右瞟了一眼，右手暗暗地握紧了后腰的手枪柄，左手一转，手里剑便已经握在手心——最锐的刀反而通体漆黑，只有它的主人才知道，这是一条每出必要见血的毒蛇；

　　而帕维尔正一脸沉静地给手枪打开保险，大脑内却嘈杂得让他发疯。帮派里关于苏鲁的流言蜚语从没少过，亚洲人的面孔，寡言多做的脾气，难以捉摸的过去，还有如今二把手的地位，没有一件不让人说三道四。

　　往日里帕维尔一个眼刀就让他们闭了嘴，可是今天，这一刻，所有的流言和推测都和巷子两边的黑衣人一起向他涌来，嘲笑着他从少年到青年一直以来对这个人的信任。他几乎要摸出手机向帮里要接应，但一瞬间，他竟然不知道还有谁能让他信任。

　　如果连苏鲁都不再是那个他可以放心交付后背的人。

　　十八年来他已经见过了太多背叛。他以为苏鲁会是那个例外。

　　一头四个一头八个，总共十二个Somniferum的人，在这样中间仅容一辆车通行的小巷，已经是一个有些拥挤的数量。甚至不用动用帕维尔的目力，即使是苏鲁也已经可以远远地看见对方；帕维尔回忆了一下自己在弹夹里压的子弹，如果他运气够好，两枪干掉一个，最后大概还能有一发子弹。

　　这一发子弹，或许——帕维尔说服着自己接受这种或许——是留给他亲爱的阿光的。

　　帕维尔总也是经历了不少大大小小的恶战，可只有这一次，他感觉自己是孤身一人。身畔的苏鲁同样进入了备战状态，他却不能确定那把手里剑会不会扎向自己。

　　于是，当苏鲁转过身来试图拍拍他，说一声“都交给我就好了” 的时候，他本能般地做出了防御的姿态。

　　苏鲁看着面前少年防备的眼神，甚至没有反应过来。他疑惑了片刻，甚至还继续了拍肩的动作，直到手臂被格开才感受到恐慌，随之而来的是清晰的被羞辱的愤怒，像是突然被调大到极致的高分贝高频噪音刺激着他的整个身体。

　　他知道我曾经是Somniferum的人。

　　他也知道我回去过Somniferum——却不知道那一次，我杀掉的高层让他们对整整七个街区失了控制力，没有三年缓不过来。

　　所以就可以不在意我这么多年的陪伴，可以忘记墓碑前的并立、杀场上的对视，和卧室里无人得见的伤痕？！

　　苏鲁的身体先于大脑做出了行动。他压根没有出动右手的枪——他把左手的手里剑，连同整个自己，朝着八个人的那头扔了过去。

　　他甚至还没来得及想明白，这算是一种放弃，还是另一种坚持。

　　

　　33.

　　第一滴雨落下的时候，苏鲁的手里剑刚刚划过第二个人的颈动脉，第一个倒霉鬼的颈血才喷射出来。他的速度太快，剩余的五个人还在茫然地转过身试图瞄准，他就已经再度收割了第三条人命；手快的两个胡乱扣下扳机，子弹撕裂空气击碎越来越密的雨滴，一发从他的发间掠过，另一发则被苏鲁的手里剑一同钉进了主人的胸口。他一个高踢扫倒即将开枪的第六人，让他的子弹只能击碎一小块积雨云，顺势旋身抽出后腰的手枪，将第七个人的脑袋轰成了碎片。

　　然而就在此时，最老辣的第八个隐藏在苏鲁光背后的视觉死角里，冷静地开了枪。

　　子弹如约从背后钻进了苏鲁的肩膀又向前钻了出来。

　　另一边，帕维尔是与苏鲁同时展开的杀戮。四发子弹微调了角度几乎在同一时间飞散而出，距离稍远，帕维尔没有托大，只瞄准了躯干；两个人应声倒地，第三个倒霉蛋的膝盖直接被打碎了，第四颗子弹竟然直接钻进了那人的枪膛，在他的手心里炸开。

　　帕维尔转过头去的时候，正好看见雨幕的对面，暗巷的另一头，五个人形正在缓缓地软倒；他也看见苏鲁的身形猛地一震，肩膀前方清晰地膨起一团血雾——苏鲁却借着迈出的这一步猛地转身扣动了扳机，三声爆响在巷子里和雨声混在一起，三具身体毫无生气地跌落。

　　帕维尔转回头，给四个家伙每个人都补了一枪。

　　暗巷里终于在突然的极噪之后回复了安静，耳朵里只有哗哗的雨声。

　　

　　34.

　　帕维尔的太阳穴突突地跳着，整个身体的血液似乎都涌到了他的脑袋上。苏鲁中弹的画面在他的脑内一遍一遍循环播放着，干扰着他原本清晰迅捷的思绪。

　　这么多年，帕维尔见过太多场生死搏杀。可是看见苏鲁一往无前地扑上去的时候，看见那枚子弹穿透他的肌肉的时候，帕维尔仍然控制不住自己的心悸和胃里的紧缩。他的情感告诉他再也不需要什么承诺和证明，那个人以一敌八是真的在拿命去拼，子弹哪怕再抖一点苏鲁的胳膊就废了；可他的理智不断地提醒着他苦肉计的可能性，别说一条胳膊，即使是一条命，在需要的时候也不过是一点小小的筹码。

　　那是五年多来一直支持他关护他的人。那是他的苏鲁。他见过了太多人事已非，短时间内再经不起再多一个；可是，帕维尔对自己说，总要冷静下来，总要为UpStars做考量。

　　契科夫家族里，他是唯一一个UpStars的正当继承人——如果不算那个不成器的酗酒表叔的话。

　　他无意识地把仅剩的那发子弹退出来，在手心里转动着。

　　小指上的北斗七星戒指闪闪发亮。

　　

　　35.

　　确认八个人都死透了后，苏鲁才感觉到肩膀上的疼痛席卷而来。手里剑卡在某人的骨缝里，让他单手拔得更为费劲；他甚至拿脚蹬着那人的尸体，手里剑仍然纹丝不动。

　　“劲儿用歪了。”帕维尔戴着戒指的手伸了过来，给手里剑微微转了个角度，噌一声拔了出来反手递给苏鲁；苏鲁抬起头，帕维尔手里乌黑的枪口正对着他，距离近得能让他看见枪筒上跳跃的雨滴。

　　帕维尔的声音穿透雨幕：

　　“给我一个解释。什么都可以。”

　　“如果真的什么都可以，又何必问。”

　　苏鲁垂眸。帕维尔的手枪在他的手上翻了个漂亮的枪花，停下的时候，枪柄正对着他。

　　“那就证明吧。”他这样说。大雨瓢泼，帕维尔的声音仍然清晰得很，如同之前每次朝他笑闹时一样的声线。

　　苏鲁用力闭了闭眼，雨从他的发梢不断地滴在脸上——如果之前的那些你全都看不见，如果你还要一个证明。

　　那我就给你证明。

　　苏鲁闻见空气中的血腥味，听见自己的声音说：“好。”

　　他伸手接过手枪，拉拴上弹。子弹被推到了正确的位置，在击针前蓄势待发；枪口抵在颌下是最好的位置，苏鲁没有再等。

　　他迅疾无匹地扣动了扳机。

　　苏鲁光愣愣地看着落在地上的手枪，不敢相信地摸着颌下，火药烧灼的质感仍然刺痛着他的皮肤，可是确定无疑——他还活着。

　　竟然是空包弹？！

　　他抬起头，发觉那颗本应从下向上穿透他的大脑的弹头，竟然握在帕维尔的手里——与此同时那家伙居然又怒又急地扑了上来，直把他压在已经和他们一样被淋湿的墙上：

　　“死脑筋！叫你打你他妈的还真打啊？！要不是我想到你这倔脾气以防万一提前换了子弹，你是不是真要把自己脑袋轰出一个窟窿？！你让我怎么办？啊？你死了让我怎么办？”

　　苏鲁之前被压抑的疲惫再也压制不住，席卷他的全身。他勾勾嘴角：“我死了，你就可以再无后顾之忧。”

　　雨水从他的睫毛上滚落，看着像泪。

　　帕维尔更加气急，“我再无后顾之忧个屁！你怎么他妈这么死心眼——”

　　“我死心眼？帕维尔·契科夫先生，我求您了。”苏鲁闭上眼，觉得这种嘲弄的口气简直不像他自己的，“是您把枪递到我面前的，少主有令，手下岂敢不从，您让我死，我自然就——”

　　唇上突然传来一种冰冷而潮湿的触感。苏鲁惊愕地睁开眼，看见极近处被大雨淋湿的帕维尔的脸，吻在自己唇上的毫无疑问是他的唇；随即帕维尔退开短短的一步，认真地看着他。

　　他听见帕维尔一字一顿地说：“那我现在要你爱我。你肯不肯？”

　　苏鲁舔了舔嘴唇。他看了帕维尔一会儿，突然勾起嘴角。

　　

　　36.

　　“去你妈的。”

　　

　　37.

　　帕维尔呆呆地看着那个人摇摇晃晃地走远，自己伸出的手仍然维持着被推开的姿势。

　　苏鲁的肩伤留下一路的血迹，又迅速消散在雨水里。

　　帕维尔清楚地记得，这是他第一次离开自己的时候没有回头。


	10. Chapter 10

**2016 SPRING 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City**

38.

　　帕维尔审完财务交上来的赌场收支报表时，抬头望望已经又是深夜。他把笔随手往桌上一丢，靠在椅背上长长舒了口气。

　　安德烈去世的第三个月，UpStars终于结束了动荡，各项财务进账都回到了正常值。直到老爷子生前早为帕维尔铺垫好的几项合作一一地做下去，外界才放心新少主不是扶不起的纨绔，之前与老爷子只谈了个开头的业务一项项地又重新试探着回来洽谈了。近一个月帕维尔几乎把三教九流见了个遍，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，又要试探谨慎又要端住架势又要判断值不值得合作要用什么态度回应，一天下来比之前跟着苏鲁出去乱晃一天，不知累了多少倍。

　　苏鲁。

　　帕维尔把这句呼唤硬生生停在舌尖又咽下去；苏鲁早回房休息了。总部大宅里本来就不需要他来确保安全，更何况他也有他自己的事要忙，早就不会像之前那样有事没事都待在帕维尔的办公室，更不会抽出他手中的钢笔，拽着他出去散心。

　　事实上，在那场暗巷中的战斗之后——帕维尔再一次不得不意识到——苏鲁就再也没对自己说过半句工作之外的话，疏离得如同一夜之间退回了最陌生的距离。

　　帕维尔仍然记得那天他淋着雨失魂落魄地走出暗巷，闻讯而来的奎恩带着人，确认无事之后便直接把他接回了总部；苏鲁请了三天的伤假也消失了整整三天，第四天一早却依然站在之前的位置上，神态如常。

　　年轻的异能者一眼就看出苏鲁西服下藏着厚厚的一层绷带，抱着长刀的姿势也同样不敢用力。帕维尔心里狠狠一疼，不由得主动开口：“苏鲁……”

　　“您要的文件已经放在桌上了。”苏鲁公事公办地说完，角度完美地微微一躬，转身离开了帕维尔的办公室。

　　他没有看帕维尔一眼。

　　帕维尔的半句话堵在嗓子里，在关门声中化成了满满的苦涩。

 

　　距离一旦拉开，便再难回到之前的默契。帕维尔起初愧疚得要命，几乎每夜都梦见苏鲁在巷子里接过自己手里的枪打爆自己的头颅，或者梦见自己在父亲的葬礼上铲下第一锹土，却发现里面埋着的竟然是苏鲁；他挣扎着从噩梦里醒来，只有在第二天看到苏鲁从他的办公室门口走过时才能心神稍定。他确定，自己开了一个史上最过分也最伤人的玩笑——他怎么可以怀疑苏鲁，那个自从初见面就用肩膀为他挡开所有血雨的人？

　　可是后来他忙得连梦都来不及做，每天闭眼睁眼之间全是利害与合作，睡眠不足三小时就要被拉去参加又一个洽谈，女仆给他打了一层粉，便再没人能看出他眼下浓重的黑眼圈。苏鲁仍然跟在他身侧却远了一步，退成一个谨慎又疏离的距离，而且仍然除了公务，不跟他说一句话。

　　帕维尔几乎有些怨恨了。既然露出自己的疲劳全无用处，他便连在苏鲁面前都要撑出一副自己过得很好的样子来，只有在自己空荡荡的办公室里才能瘫在豪华舒适的老板椅里，仰头看着幽暗的天花板发呆。

　　他对着天花板说：“那就算了。

　　“不就是比耐心？苏鲁光，我就跟你耗到底了。”

　　他一蹬桌子，老板椅的几个轮子在地毯上压出一道长长的印记。

 

 

**2016 SPRING 1226 Pine Street, San FranTokyo**

　　39.

　　帕维尔在Tequila门口停好车的时候已经夜里两点，却正是酒馆最热闹的时候。他向来知道Tequila里汇集了三教九流各式各样依附于UpStars抑或中立的人们，调酒师、军火商、会计、律师、医生或是脱衣舞娘；可是他不知道乌乎拉把它办得这么热闹。五彩的射灯在光球上打出变幻莫测的光影，舞池里的人跟着台上DJ的节奏摩擦着脸庞、肩膀和下体，卡座里几乎不着寸缕的女侍在没人注意的时刻悄悄地在酒中投下一枚药丸再娇笑着递给身畔的男人，平凡面孔的男人从荷官的腰间偷偷抽走一张扑克，又交给另一个女人。

　　帕维尔深吸一口酒馆里混杂着酒气、汗味、香水味和烟味的难以言说的空气，却觉得自己仿佛突然放松了下来。契科夫大宅里所有的压抑、别扭与针锋相对都被他抛在了脑后；特别是当他在出门前，冷冷地对着刚爬起身来揉着睡眼的苏鲁丢下一句“不要跟着我”而开着车落荒而逃时，这样的喧嚣与黑暗对于帕维尔来说简直是一种拯救之光。

　　他甚至不敢去想苏鲁听到那句“不要跟着我”之后的脸色。

　　青年穿过整个酒馆的光怪陆离，在吧台前转过高脚凳坐下。乌乎拉一个转身，高高的马尾在空气中划出一道好看的弧线：“少主今天怎么有空来照顾Tequila的生意了？”深邃狭长的棕色眼睛看定眼前的顾客，“还是一个人。”

　　“闷，一个人出来散散心。”帕维尔微笑着看回去，不让精明的老板看出一点痕迹，“一杯伏特加马提尼，谢谢。”

　　“帕维尔！”吧台对面传来一声口哨，他抬头望去，吉姆·柯克的湛蓝色眼睛正在酒吧的灯光下闪闪发亮。他扬手招呼，吉姆已经端着杯子坐到了他身边：“一个人？”

　　帕维尔快烦死了每个人都在问他一样的问题：“你不也是一个人？你的齐刘海律师和不高兴医生不也都不在。”吉姆挥挥手：“利益至上先生和健康知识博士都声称晚睡不符合他们的作息习惯，一个个乖得像小宝宝。别转移话题——我是说，我只有今天才一个人，你都已经一个人一个多月了。”

　　“你是什么意思？”帕维尔警觉地转头看着吉姆，暗巷事件之后他只来过Tequila两次——确实是单人没错——可别的时候，即使尴尬无言，苏鲁和帕维尔都没傻到把彼此的冷战摆在太阳底下。帕维尔因着吉姆的敏锐而暗暗心惊，如果他都看出来了自己和苏鲁的问题，不知道背后还有多少足够聪明的人正等着拿这点大做文章。

　　吉姆摊了摊手：“没什么意思。我只是觉得如果我是头头，指挥手下远没有自己上场冲杀来得有意思，所以从这一点上你还是挺对我胃口的。”

　　帕维尔有些哭笑不得：“那还真是谢谢了……”说话间乌乎拉已经端了酒上来，颜色如同红茶一样的深色液体托着金黄的柠檬片来回沉浮，调酒师还额外在杯口放了一个长颈吸管；帕维尔皱眉盯着那杯长岛冰茶，“我点的是伏特加马提尼。”

　　乌乎拉微笑：“这杯是免费送给少主借酒浇愁的，不用谢。”

　　借酒浇愁的少主攥着头发趴桌上哀嚎：“到底有多少人知道这档子事儿吉姆你是不是拿去电视台晚间新闻念了——”

　　“这个真不是我！”吉姆吓退了三步，又试探地拍他的肩膀，“老板有她自己的情报网……再说了，她专业发现失恋少男，已经给不下十个年轻人递过威士忌了。”

　　“行了，吉姆，你可以闭嘴了……”帕维尔绝望地抬起头，“乌乎拉，我真的，有那么明显？”

　　乌乎拉神秘地笑笑：“不，你一点都不明显。”转身去兑下一杯酒；帕维尔乐得不在这个问题上纠缠，转回头问吉姆：“前一阵子在Somniferum几个杂鱼身上缴来了几把改装G36C，明显是你的手笔——是谁刚说我对你胃口的？出新货都不叫我了。”

　　“干我们这行的总要做八方生意嘛。”吉姆冲他挤挤眼睛，“下一批货给你打八折。”

　　他没想到帕维尔是个绝不放过机会的人。年轻人稍微笑了一下，保持着懒散趴在桌子上的动作，张口便报出了一大批枪械清单，显然是对组织里的需求如数家珍；不，这已经完全不止是组织里的需求了，他这是把接下来一整年的消耗都在这里解决掉！吉姆越听心尖越颤，一边心疼少赚的钱，一边暗自咬牙史波克早早抛下他先行离开：要是他在，哪轮得到这小混蛋来敲他的竹杠！

　　正被暗自腹诽的帕维尔毫不在意地接着问下去：“Somniferum还有余力在你那订货？我以为我父亲去世的时候他们已经被打残了——也不知道是哪家干的。”

　　“何止有余力，我看他们这种擅长内斗的组织最不怕的就是被打残。新上来的那位可是个狠角色，跟你应该能好好斗一斗。”吉姆比了个“不能说太多了”的手势，一口干掉杯子里的酒准备走人；刚刚滑下高脚凳，又想起什么似的转过身来。

　　“对了帕维尔，你之前给我的那个东西，我找了个朋友来看了一下，我看还是你们自己聊比较好——斯考提！”他朝着酒吧一角招了招手，一个浅金色短发的男人拎着巨大的工具袋朝他们走了过来；帕维尔觉得这个长得极有喜剧感的家伙自己在哪儿见过。斯考提提一张嘴，标志性的苏格兰口音便让他一下子辨别出，这就是安德烈第一次晕倒时与他们在酒馆门口错身而过的男人。

　　吉姆匆匆介绍了一下：“帕维尔，斯考提；斯考提，帕维尔。你们先聊，我回去了——下回见，帕维尔！有需求叫我！”

　　“暂时没什么需求了——我刚给你开的清单记得按时送到就行，八折啊！”

　　帕维尔看着仓皇逃窜的吉姆在酒馆门口打了个趔趄，才转向斯考提伸出了手：“幸会。”

　　“Aye Aye—”斯考提与帕维尔匆匆一握，便急着从他的工具袋里捏出一个小盒子，盒子里装着的竟然是一片药：“吉姆说这个是你的？”

　　“是从我身上发现的。”帕维尔点头。从暗巷回来的那天，他再失魂落魄也没忘了寻遍全身上下，却真在自己的西服外兜里摸到了一片绝不属于他的药片。略大、白色，契诃夫家的私人医生鉴定那只是一片普通的维生素含片；可帕维尔坚信，那里该还有些别的东西。

　　“那么，恭喜你，这个小东西里面，窃听、跟踪、定位器全有了，还自带无线传输，你要是愿意还可以拿它自带的wifi上会儿网。”斯考提说，“相当精巧的家伙。”他轻轻用力，药片按着切割的痕迹分成两层；夹层里几个停止运作的微型元件泛出狰狞的冷光，“说真的，我倒还真想认识认识做这个的人。”

　　帕维尔却没答话。意料之中的答案由外人说出来，更加证实了苏鲁的清白；那天走在路上被一个流浪孩子撞个满怀的情景也在他的脑子里一遍又一遍重演。一切都昭然若揭，一切都在证明着他的多疑、他的敏感、他的不信任是多么荒唐，他内心深藏的不安又是怎样化成一只野兽，转身伤害他身边的人。

　　他想回去。想要这一刻就飞奔回去，站在苏鲁的面前，承认他有多幼稚这幼稚又有多伤人，对他说一句欠了太久的对不起，想拥抱他一直孤独又挺直的背脊；他想抛掉所有的骄傲和别扭，踏踏实实地触碰他所爱的人，告诉他他会信赖他，不问理由，不再犹疑。

　　这份爱情从未如此时此刻这般清晰。

　　帕维尔一刻也等不下去。他匆匆在酒杯下压了几张纸币，问了斯考提鉴定费，半分没还价地付了钱；拿起那枚暗藏玄机的药片，如风一般地卷出了Tequila。

 

　　40.

　　深夜的高速上岑静无人，帕维尔的红色跑车如同一道暗红色的流光在路上飞驰。凌晨四点是最黑的时候，可此时此刻这种黑暗却让帕维尔觉得心安。他很久没有这么放松，任狂风把他的卷发吹得乱七八糟，内心却出乎意料的沉静踏实。位于南边郊外的契科夫大宅终于又一次成为他可以回去的家，等待着欢迎着他的归来。他甚至抬头试图找几颗星星；可是多云的天空泛着微微的红色，星光晦暗。

　　而正是在帕维尔转回视线的时候，一辆开在他侧后方的警车拉响了警笛。

　　帕维尔起初只觉得是个误会。UpStars少主的爱车车牌号早就该在警局每个警员脑袋里背得滚瓜烂熟的，警局再胆大包天也不可能来为难他。可随即他便发现，事情远没有那么简单。

　　警车里伸出了一个扩音器：“靠边停车！靠边停车！”

　　帕维尔挑挑眉，一脚油门更深地踩了下去想要甩脱警车；那警车却是改装过的，同样发动机轰鸣而起，竟然跟上了帕维尔的速度，还略略压前；见帕维尔没有要停车的意思，车窗里居然伸出了枪口，准确至极地射在了帕维尔车前，在地上溅出明亮的火星！

　　帕维尔已经打开了前座储物箱，那里正躺着他的手枪；可他犹豫了片刻，又缩回了手。这一开枪便升级成了以命相搏的枪战，两辆车又是这样的高速，对于归心似箭的帕维尔来说实在不是什么好选择。他松了油门，转到最右车道停了下来，警车泊在他前方，两名警察一左一右下了车。

　　“多冒犯了……任务要求，例行检查。我们跑了一路了，实在没有第二辆车了。”两个警察态度倒是很恭敬。他们查看了帕维尔的驾照，意思意思地做了酒精测试（并完全无视了明显高于标准的酒精含量），请帕维尔下车后看了看车后座；随即又请他打开后备箱，帕维尔一一照做。

　　随即他看见查看后备箱的警察陡然一变的脸色。帕维尔还没反应过来发生了什么事，只觉得事情超出了控制，下意识地跃起来想要逃离；可是跟在他身边的另一个警察早像约好了一样擒住了他的肩膀，一个眼花缭乱之间便将帕维尔的双手拷在了身后。警察们这才露出一切在握的微笑，笑得帕维尔一阵发寒。

　　“小少爷啊，超速酒驾都不算事儿，吸点白粉也算情有可原，可是大量藏毒……也太不给我们警察面子了吧。”

　　帕维尔脑袋嗡地一声：“什么藏毒？！我们UpStars从来不沾毒品生意！”

　　他身后的警察嘿嘿一笑：“小少爷不信，可以自己去看，我们可是很讲证据的。”

　　他推着帕维尔朝前走去。跑车的后备箱大张着口像是个不祥的预言，帕维尔转过身时，几乎被手电筒的光晃迷了眼。

　　他深吸了一口气。

　　后备箱里整整齐齐地码放着一袋袋白粉，在手电筒的照射下泛着冷冷的蓝光。

　　“总共有多少呢，契科夫先生？大概至少有好几十磅了吧？”“这不是我的！我不知道这是谁放进去的！”帕维尔徒劳地争辩着，被直射双眼的手电刺激得闭上了双眼。

　　“那我们就管不着了。跟我们走一趟吧，帕维尔·契科夫。”


	11. Chapter 11

　　41.

　　“被告帕维尔·安德列维奇·契科夫，你是否对以上所述案情持有异议？”

　　“没有异议。”

　　苏鲁光爬起身来，一只手揉着眼睛，另一只手已经准确无误地摸到了陪他十几年的长刀。他一边整理着垂到额前的乱发，一边整理着思绪；他想起在梦境的间隙里，似乎闪过一个帕维尔闪出门去的影子。他没法确定那是现实还是另一个梦的碎片。

　　下巴上的灼伤早已看不出痕迹。距离苏鲁在暗巷里对着自己的脑袋开那一枪已经过了一个月，肩头的枪伤也万幸只是穿透了肌肉没有伤及筋骨，已经好得七七八八；可是对于苏鲁来说，那天帕维尔怀疑的眼神仍然在他的心里烙下了一道无法平复的伤痕，而那之后年轻人那个突如其来的冰冷的吻则更让他恼怒。

　　这算什么？连我整个人都不再信任，然后问我，肯不肯爱他？

　　这到底算什么？

　　“全体起立；下面宣读本庭决定。 被告帕维尔·安德列维奇·契科夫私藏毒品大麻及咖啡因……”

　　苏鲁吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，摸着自己新长出来的胡茬，拿不准要不要明天再剃。

　　他知道自己是在赌气。一个月来他对帕维尔除了工作需要，其他时候都是刻意的疏远。愤怒、委屈、疑惑和一些他辨别不清的东西交织在一起，让他每次面对帕维尔就烦躁不已；而他不得不承认，看着帕维尔失望的脸，他竟然有一点快意。

　　就这样吧，他对自己说，没有必要在意了。

　　他终于下了决定，手伸向剃须刀的时候才想起似梦非梦之间，帕维尔在昨夜远远丢过来的那句话究竟是什么：

 　　“不要跟着我。”

　　苏鲁心底升起一阵烦躁，把剃须刀丢回了洗手台发出“咣当”一声，冲掉下巴上的泡沫的动作有些过于用力。

　　“……有期徒刑七年，即日起开始执行。被告帕维尔·安德列维奇·契科夫是否上诉？”

　　“我需要联系我的律——”

　　“不予通过。闭庭。”

　　苏鲁系好衬衣的最后一个扣子，照例像往常一样拉开房门，随即却停了步：“你们怎么来了？”

　　奎恩和逻辑斯蒂并排站在门口，脸色都是一样的阴沉，上下打量着他，脸上尽是怀疑。这是自打苏鲁进入UpStars以来从没有过的情况，他和这两人即使算不上亲密无间，可也总是互相熟悉的；又有什么事能让组织里主管内外事务的两个人同时来这？

　　苏鲁不自觉绷紧了上半身，下意识地握紧了刀柄。

　　奎恩双手往腰间一插劈头就问：“你昨天晚上去哪儿了？”

　　“哪儿都没去。” 苏鲁皱眉回答

　　“哪儿都没去？夜里两点你在哪？”

　　苏鲁受不了这样的盘问，他抬起脸，嘴唇抿成一条线：“夜里两点我在自己屋里睡觉，出什么事了？”

　　奎恩和逻辑斯蒂对视一眼，逻辑斯蒂更往前逼了一步：“你在睡觉？没跟着Boss出去？”

　　“他不让我跟着——帕……Boss怎么了？”

　　逻辑斯蒂打了个手势，凑在奎恩耳边小声说了些什么，朝上指了指示意他先离开让奎恩先去乱成一团糟的办公室里收拾残局，自己一夫当关地叉腿顶在了苏鲁的房门口，高大的身影正好挡住苏鲁的去路。苏鲁皱眉，不好的预感来得更加强烈：“帕维尔出了什么事？”

　　逻辑斯蒂几乎是鄙视地睨了他一眼：“出了什么事？这种事要你来问我？老大的个人事务由你负责，他半夜出去喝酒而你在屋里睡觉，现在老大被人算计进了’黑礁’，你问我出什么事了？”他身体前倾，手指几乎戳到了苏鲁的鼻子上，“你这保镖是怎么当的？”

　　他看着被消息惊得说不出话来的苏鲁，脸色冷得像冰：“Boss出事前在帮里见的最后一个人是你。乖乖在屋里待着，马上有人来搜房。”

　　“搜什么房，都这种时候了还有心思搜自己人的屋子？！”苏鲁瞪着眼伸手企图推开逻辑斯谛冲出房间，“快去监狱找人把Boss弄回来！那种地方是他能呆的吗？！”

　　“这就不劳您费心了。”逻辑斯蒂像是在门口扎下了根，索性靠在门框上点燃了一根万宝路，“奎恩已经安排人了。现在，苏鲁光，待在这儿，等着检查。”他说，“但愿你不要有什么把柄落在我们手里。”

 

　　42.

　　“姓名？”

　　“帕维尔·安德烈维奇·契科夫。”

　　门口负责登记的狱警听到帕维尔的全名之后停顿了一下，抬起头毫不意外地撞见一对冷漠至极的蓝绿色眼睛，他打了一个寒颤慢慢写完登记表，把边缘磨损厉害的标号胸章塞进新囚犯的手里。

　　“从今天开始你是90356号，脱掉你所有的衣服，排好队进去。”

　　帕维尔面无表情地一件一件脱着，熨烫仔细的衬衣和西装外套，有一点点皱巴的深色裤子，沾了一点泥的牛皮鞋。“快点，别婆婆妈妈的。”另一个狱警叉腰举着铁棍冲囚犯们喊，在帕维尔刚脱完的时候铁棍抽上了前面一个只脱完裤子的，腿脚不便的灰发老人。

　　他顺着队伍准备走进淋浴房，右手被过道上的狱警猛地拉住。“哟，这么精致的戒指留给弟兄们买酒喝呗。”帕维尔还没来得及争辩，刻着家徽的戒指就落在了红发狱警的腰包里。“我劝你谨慎行事，先生。”咬着牙威胁似的说完这句话，重重的一棍就落在他赤裸的背上。周围的狱警笑作一团，红发狱警把帕维尔姜褐色的短发抓的生疼，凑在他面前讥笑着说：“‘黑礁’可没有什么先生，这儿只有长官，”他指指自己，“和你们这群畜生。”

　　被强迫仰起脸的契科夫用余光瞟到了红发狱警的胸牌，“克里斯托弗？”他低声念了一声对方的名字，努力把额角快要冒出来的青筋压下去，自认为“非常友好地”说：“如果你愿意保留那个戒指直到我出狱，你会得到契科夫家最高的奖赏，我知道你的妻子和女儿还等着换一个新的熨衣板，从你长达两周满是折痕没有熨烫的制服衬衣上就能看出来……”克里斯托弗慢慢松开抓着囚犯的手，有点惊讶地挑眉：“你所说的最高奖赏应该就是喂我一颗子弹吧？别以为我不知道你们黑帮的规矩。”而帕维尔耸耸肩没多说什么，挺直了腰板跟上队伍。

　　一个接一个光溜溜的囚犯走到浴室的高压水枪下面，刺骨的自来水像清洗快要腐烂的水果一样随意把每个人浇了个透心凉。散发着刺鼻味道的消毒粉扑到他们身上，把每个人熏得睁不开眼睛。“除蚤粉，我可不希望这群畜生得了什么传染病。”“哪有医药费给他们治病？要是有人死了就把尸体全部埋到操场后面的苹果园里，反正政府那群人绝对不会搭理一个监狱里发生了什么事儿。”“那我宁愿吃克里斯托弗办公室里放了两周的烂苹果，也不敢吃那儿长出来的苹果，哈哈哈。”

　　克里斯托弗混在同事里有搭没搭地插科打诨，右手背在身后把玩着从帕维尔手里收来的戒指。他无意间抬头发现站在队列最后的帕维尔紧紧地盯着自己，像一只站在岩石顶端的年轻狮子，倔强又骄傲的光芒穿透灰蒙蒙令人窒息的空气。

　　十五个新入狱的囚犯排成一列走过昏暗的廊道，橙色囚服醒目地晃过灯火通明的走廊。几乎无处不在的摄像头丝毫不懈怠地睁大眼睛紧盯着每一个人的一举一动，每隔五米站着全副武装的狱警。囚犯们经过有人的囚房时，里面就响起各种各样的倒彩声，整个监狱像开一场派对一样“欢迎”入狱的新人——一场罪恶的派对。

　　“90356号，你得小心点，狱友们都想拧下你的头。”走在最后的狱警跟着帕维尔走到一间已经住了三个人的房间，开门前站在门口一点都不诚恳，反而有点幸灾乐祸地提醒他。

　　“为什么。”

　　“因为这儿有一半的人都因你入狱。”狱警咧开嘴露出黄牙毫不遮掩地大笑，故意按着帕维尔的背部把他推进牢房。

　　这就是“黑礁”——是一座孤岛，屹立在海湾中心与陆地只有一座桥相连。这儿是三藩市最骇人听闻的监狱，曾有人把这儿比喻成“吃人的牢笼”，而帕维尔要在这儿度过七年。

 

　　“还要搜多细不如一起都搜了吧？要不要我把墙纸也都撕下来给你们看？”苏鲁垂着眼睛，不去看被翻乱的房间。

　　“不用了。”一无所获的逻辑斯蒂倒也并不显得懊丧，还是那一张冷冰冰的脸，“看来你是真不知道昨天晚上老大去哪儿了。”

　　“他不让我跟——”“他不让你跟你不会偷偷跟上去吗？！大半夜的Boss一个人出去你就真能睡得下？！”直脾气的奎恩跨出一步直接吼了出来，“苏鲁光我跟你认识这么多年，老大除了小时候那次拿酒瓶子之外什么时候亏待过你？他在帮里什么时候不是替你说话把你往上抬，而你就这么做事儿？！现在老大不明不白被关进’黑礁’，你让我们怎么——”

　　“那就去查啊！”苏鲁咬着牙，“在这儿逼问我有什么用！”

　　“人已经放出去查了。”逻辑斯蒂沉静地说，在场的三个人里只有他仍然一丝不乱，“消息不能让太多人知道。奎恩，看住他，我去再给’黑礁’打电话。”奎恩点点头，看着逻辑斯蒂上了楼，才回头望向苏鲁。

　　两个人都是一样的疲惫和茫然。“坐。”苏鲁没好气地指了指餐桌让奎恩坐下，压住了情绪才问：“到底是怎么回事？”

　　奎恩用力捋着垂到额前的棕色卷发，却被频频滑落的头发弄得愈加挫败：“细节还不清楚。只知道在老大的车后备箱里发现了不知道谁放进去的白粉。那帮警察别的时候慢得像虫子，今天倒手脚快得很，赶早上七点第一班把老大送上法庭，庭上所有证据都齐了，直接宣判不准上诉，是往死里逼他。”他竹筒倒豆子似的一口气都吐了出来，“警局里的兄弟也没一点办法，他们算计好了的，一点机会都不留。等老大被彻底关进了‘黑礁’才磨磨唧唧给报了信。这么大的事，全都落定了，我们才知道。”

　　苏鲁越听脸色越差，眉头已经拧成了一个死结：“……就没给监狱谈假释的事吗？”

　　“正在谈。该死，以前有兄弟进去过，可是多塞点钱也就放出来了。”

　　“这回是冲着我们来的……当然没那么容易。”

　　苏鲁把脸埋在手里用力地呼吸着。黑暗中帕维尔的身影在电光火石之间闪过，他现在终于能确定那不是梦境，而是真实：“不要跟着我。”

　　他简直不敢相信自己就真的这么赌气躺了回去。不管之前出了什么事说了什么话，就算两个人之间关系再冷淡，总不应该就这么看着他一个人走。

　　男人抬起手无意识地贴在嘴上自言自语道：“如果能再来一次……我说什么也要跟他一起去。”

　　“如果再来一次，全组织上下根本就不会让老大出这个门。”奎恩焦躁地挥了挥手，“现在说这么多也没用。逻辑斯蒂正在努力，你别添乱了。”

　　苏鲁皱眉：“帕维尔的事儿我怎么能不管——”“你怎么能不管？”奎恩反问，“我不知道你跟帕维尔之间发生了什么事。一个月了，老爷子又刚去世，老大忙成什么样你自己看不见？你还甩那么一张脸对他？帕维尔是老大，可他也是我们一起看着长起来的！他才十九岁！这一个月他瘦了多少？！”

　　亚裔人转过头躲开了奎恩的眼神，可他现在觉得比起奎恩，他更难面对的是自己。

　　“能有什么事儿不能摊开了说的？嫌帕维尔给你钱少？苏鲁光，从老爷子到帕维尔，他们一直器重你，兄弟们都羡慕都嫉妒，可是看你对老大也掏心掏肺又立了功，我们服气！可你现在是怎么对他的？他最需要你的这一个月你在干嘛？！”

　　苏鲁无言以对。奎恩的深蓝色眼睛里是完全赤诚的对帕维尔的关照和维护，一眼就能望透；望不透的只有他自己。他也无意在这种时候搞明白自己的心事，今时今刻没有什么比身在“黑礁”的帕维尔的安全更加重要。

　　他深呼了一口气，问奎恩：“我只问你一句话，奎恩，你还信不信我？”

　　对方像往常那样笑了一下，回答得毫不犹豫：“信。怎么可能不信？不管你们之前出了什么事，可是这么多年……你是为了帕维尔好。”

　　“帕维尔这次的事是有人算计的，要找出是谁设下的陷阱才有希望解决。”苏鲁握住长刀站起身来，“多余的话我不会说，我只能说，我拼了命也要把帕维尔安全带回来。”他看着同样站起来的奎恩，眼神坚定。

　　“你不会想去劫狱吧？”

　　“怎么可能？我还没丧心病狂到那个地步。”苏鲁嘴角上挑了一下，这话确实是只有活蹦乱跳的奎恩才问的出来。

　　奎恩看了他很久，终于侧身让开，拍了拍他的肩：“去吧。逻辑斯蒂那边我来处理。可是你得答应我，把帕维尔带回来。”

　　苏鲁点了点头，头也不回地冲进了外面灰暗的濛濛细雨里。

 

　　43.

　　“呦，兄弟们，咱们这儿来了个大人物。说你呢尼奥，别睡了！”狱警一锁上门离开，光头男人站在帕维尔面前兴奋又不怀好意地上下打量着。“我叫帕维……”

　　“帕维尔·安德烈维奇·契科夫。”胳膊上纹着恶魔的男子双手抱在胸前，嚣张地鼓起结实的肌肉大声吼出帕维尔的名字。“咱可永远不会忘了这个名字，咱们仨兄弟就是因为这个名字入狱判刑，整整八年！”他俯身冲帕维尔嘶吼着，额头上盘根错节的青筋都凸了起来。刚站起来的尼奥用梦游般细若游丝的语气絮絮叨叨。

　　“咱只是从北方来到三藩市打工的兄弟，可谁会知道大哥尼斯染上了赌博的坏习惯，一有空就跑到契科夫家开的大赌场里面，稍不留神就在魔鬼的牌下倾家荡产。面对莫名其妙的高额债务和微薄薪水咱们又能怎么办呢？咱只能背水一战去抢劫……”

　　“啧，尼奥你能不能说话别跟个娘们一样。”尼斯拉住帕维尔的衣领把他推到墙上，“今天简直是咱的幸运日，是复仇的日子！若是没有你们家族的赌场根本不会落得今天这个地步！这么想想你也真是活该，堂堂黑帮头子因罪入狱。看来你也难逃一劫？”

　　“我没有罪。”帕维尔冷笑了一下，直直地注视着面前人扬起的拳头，“我是被陷害的，那毒品根本就不可能出现在我的车上，除非有人……”

　　“哦哟，稀不稀奇，居然有人说自己被陷害，被冤枉？那咱当年在赌场的巨额债务也是被冤枉的咯？您真是会讲笑话。”尼斯疯了似的大笑起来，双手猛地掐住帕维尔的脖子，“来，我的好兄弟尼尔，给这个讲笑话的小子来一拳。”

　　尼尔深呼吸了几下，缓慢地站在两人旁边，庞大的身躯把监狱的灯遮的一点不剩。“等我出去我或许会帮你们重新查一查当年的赌债，可要是尼尔先生的拳头落下来，那就一点希望都没有了。”冷静的年轻人面不改色地跟两个暴徒谈判。

　　“重查赌债？补上一点赔偿金？你想的太简单了，小子。”

　　“不止一点，我会补上足够你们出狱后挥霍半年的钱财，如果我没猜错三位应该还有32天就出狱了吧？”帕维尔自信地说着，手臂靠在墙上绷紧，企图回想一些苏鲁曾经教给他的防身术来摆脱困境。

　　三兄弟交换了一个眼神，壮汉尼尔没有继续上前，而为首的尼斯仍然掐着帕维尔不放，“我怎么能相信你？”

　　“如果你真的跟契科夫家族打过交道，就肯定知道我们从不言而无信。我叫帕维尔·契科夫，是Upstars新上任的头目。”年轻人努力扬起头平稳而得意地完整报出自己的名字。

　　“咱可是服了你了，成交成交。”尼斯终于泄了气，松开手任凭帕维尔滑到地上不住咳嗽。“可是你是怎么知道咱们还有32天出狱？肯定是某个不老实的狱警泄露的。”

　　“不，对面墙上的计数划痕写的明明白白，对吧尼奥？你是计数员，也是最小的弟弟。”


	12. Chapter 12

　　2016 SPRING Alcatraz Island

　　44.

　　令人窒息的一夜终于结束，帕维尔睡的并不好。一方面是监狱的硬板床实在硌得难以忍受，另一方面是他的脑子里交错着苏鲁推开自己渐行渐远的身影、掰成两半的白色小药片、还有后备箱里醒目的白色粉末。无疑有人在趁着他进入酒馆的时候动了手脚，可又有谁有这么大胆子把手伸向正在上升期的UpStars？

　　早起的哨声和同屋人带着北方口音的脏话拉扯着帕维尔从床上坐起来，揉揉眼睛迎接满是灰尘的初阳。司法审判的时间衔接天衣无缝得让人害怕——根本不给他任何和自己组织通信的时间。

　　这不就是想把他逼进死局？帕维尔排着稀稀拉拉的队伍站在水龙头前面，用冰凉刺骨的水好好让自己清醒了一下。

　　帕维尔的直觉告诉他这一切的背后似乎都不简单，他必须要弄明白整个事情的来龙去脉，好好看看是哪个胆大包天的家伙在背后操纵全盘。

　　他索性把监狱生活当作一次抽丝拨茧的侦察，从第二天早上开始，年轻的黑帮老大格外认真地留意监狱中的细节。随着列队经过走廊的时候他故意蹲下来系鞋带，实际上抬眼识记下贴在墙上的牢房分布图。看着狱警的分布逐渐断定昨天那位克里斯托弗还算一位有点地位的小头头。监狱的各种条例也是严苛得不行，比如每日劳作后都有人仔细搜身，不让任何一个人的身上带有金属物品。

　　每个人都穿着同样的囚服，用着同样的劣质洗漱用品，干着同样粗笨的活，每个人都在狱警的呼喝击打下挣扎，如同蝼蚁。帕维尔越来越深地感觉到监狱正在把人身上所有的光环与过往都狠狠地撕掉，同时撕掉的还有尊严与骄傲。

　　与此同时他越发体会到四周人嚣张的“不友好”行为：操场放风集会的时候人群里总会发出不大不小的讥笑声；苦力劳作的时候总有人默不作声往自己的车筐里丢几块砖头……可帕维尔都悉数接受。他从玻璃里瞥见自己的眼神仍旧锐利，耳垂上的小小黑曜石耳钉一同闪着光。他碰触着它感受着它冰凉坚硬的质感，不断在内心默念：我是帕维尔·安德烈维奇·契科夫，UpStars的首领。我绝不会沉沦在这里。

　　青年端着托盘独自一人穿过食堂的过道，眼睛敏锐地捕捉周围能观察到的一切信息。他很清楚全场的焦点都在他身上，每一个囚犯都直勾勾地盯着自己。

　　有人畏惧似地看向Upstars的头目；有人把牙齿咬的咯吱响，摁着拳头低声交谈；他们都老老实实坐在座位上，似乎不敢轻举妄动。而只有一个人挑着嘴角自信地站起来，大步流星地走到帕维尔对桌前坐下。

　　帕维尔当然知道对面坐了一个来意不善的陌生人，想起昨晚的经历和狱警的”提示”就猜到对方肯定是来找事儿的，可他还是专心致志地用叉子对付一块半生不熟的胡萝卜，一点一点切掉胡萝卜歪七八糟的边缘，修成方块。在对方出手之前贸然动手可不是什么正确决定，特别是在一个完全陌生的环境里，这是父亲很多年前就告诫他的话。

　　“有人告诉我Upstars新上任的首领大驾光临‘黑礁’，切，不过是一个毛头小子。”棕黑色短发的男人轻快地拎起帕维尔餐盘上的一碗汤，抬起手倾斜，让咸涩的菜汤顺着帕维尔的头发流下来，一滴一滴落在青年的手上。男人随手把汤碗丢到一边，两只手放在下巴上看好戏，四十多岁暗黄色的脸上不经意勾起一丝迫切和疯狂的神情。

　　见到帕维尔没有任何被激怒的举动，他压低声音凑到面前人的耳边说：“我猜你一个人到监狱肯定很无聊吧？要不要把整个Upstars成员都叫进来陪你？”语音带着戏谑上挑的调子结束，他是三藩市的本地人，中等年纪不超过四十五岁，嗯，左撇子，大拇指和食指上留着自卷烟卷的痕迹，他有抽雪茄的习惯。脑内的analyze飞快地分析一切，可理智的情感控制着帕维尔的手，让他用力把盘子里的胡萝卜块全部切成两半。

　　“以你的能力两周，我打赌，两周内整个Upstars都会垮台。嚯，兄弟们听听，三藩市数一数二的黑帮不到三个月就被新上任的首领整到解散！”中年囚犯嚣张地捏起帕维尔盘子里的胡萝卜块，在手心碾出汁液留下橙黄色的痕迹。围观的狱卒们发出刺耳的嘲笑，几个人甚至鼓起掌起哄，高叫着男人的名字：路易斯。

　　帕维尔的心脏砰砰直跳，血液控制不住地往头上涌去。他拼命告诫自己要冷静不能冲动，可是路易斯的嘲笑和周围人的附和带给他如同实质的刺痛感。他狠狠咬着自己的下唇，努力想向自己证明自己可以是一个好的首领；可是他上任以来的每一步，都仿佛只是在沿着父亲的道路继续前行。他曾经为之骄傲的一切，他的异能、他的敏锐、他的决断、他的早慧，都被面前的铁窗击得粉碎——面前的陌生人说得确实没错：被陷害进监狱孤立无援只好等人来救的堂堂黑帮首领，大概整个三藩市也只有他一个了。

　　他想起父亲葬礼那天阴郁的雨，笼罩了天地，仿佛永不断绝。那时身后为他撑伞的苏鲁光犹如唯一的热源，然而又是他自己将苏鲁推了出去。

　　他面前轻笑着的路易斯轻轻地朝他前倾身体：“有多少人拼尽全力都登不到的峰顶，你却一出生就预定了席位。可是，你在那个位子上能坐多久？”他推倒桌上的盐罐，“我等着你亲手断送你的UpStars。”

　　 “我，帕维尔·契科夫，才不会把UpStars亲手断送！”帕维尔咬牙切齿地对路易斯吼，双手一撑站起来，准备好的右拳冲面前的人挥去。

　　老谋深算的路易斯轻而易举地就接住了年轻人的拳头，同时用左掌狠狠地扇了帕维尔，响亮的击打声让周围人都安静了下来。

　　“其他人不敢对你轻举妄动可能是因为你的姓，契科夫？”路易斯故意用俄语轻佻地说出帕维尔的名字“可现在的你在”黑礁”什么都不是，”两个下手迅速架起帕维尔的两臂让他不能动弹，高大的男人捏起帕维尔的下巴给对方肚子上直冲一拳，“你只有一个代号，90356号。”

　　

　　

　　45.

　　2003 Spring

　　帕维尔七岁的时候班上转来了一个新同学，是个虎背熊腰的小子，他们一家刚搬到三藩市没多久。全班同学兴奋地讨论着新同学的事情，对皮肤微微发黑的他叽叽喳喳，小男孩克里克的桌子前一下课就围了一圈人，好不热闹。可是契科夫从没跟他说过一句话，小卷毛踢落着鞋子，一遍哼着林德尔曼教他的白杨歌一遍在本子上涂涂画画。

　　“喂，你叫什么名字？我是克里克！”男孩撑在契科夫面前，露出友好的笑容打招呼。全班的气氛一下子安静下来，除了克里克谁都知道帕维尔的真实身份，学生们屏住气好奇黑帮小少爷会做出什么样的反应。有几个暗恋契科夫的女生甚至猜测帕维尔会掏出小刀给新同学秀一个刀花，吓唬他一下。

　　“我叫帕维尔·契科夫。”契科夫只抬头看了克里克一眼，便继续低头涂画着，analyze一下子帮他分析出新同学的小秘密：混血儿，来自海边的小村子，父亲中了彩票一夜暴富才得以搬到三藩市，嗯有点奶油的味道……母亲大概是个面包师……“你这样不礼貌，契科夫，在我们家乡跟人打招呼是要握手，双目注视的。”克里克执著地冲对方伸手，好奇又期待地等这个沉默小子的回应。

　　“真可惜，你那个小村子的礼节在我们这儿不管用。”他放下笔举起纸上的单词给克里克看，“一夜暴富”的字眼被所有人看的一清二楚，达官显贵们的子女们哄得一笑四下散开，留下得意的契科夫冲吃瘪的男孩眨眼。帕维尔喜欢这样的恶作剧，喜欢对方因为他的异能分析结果惊讶、愤怒、开心甚至悲伤的样子，这总能让他骄傲的飘飘然。

　　因为上课铃敲响老师走进教室，克里克没说什么回到座位。帕维尔撇撇嘴抽出一张新的纸继续涂画，他看了看今天英语课老师的装束，忍不住分析出她昨晚失败的约会，早晨没有赶上第一班公交车……

　　“帕维尔·契科夫！等等，等一等。”克里克拉住了快要走出校门口的契科夫，喘着气继续说，“我有话跟你说，去小树林那儿转转？”

　　“嗯……我家人还有半个小时来接我回家。”

　　“半小时？足够了。”

　　克里克使劲拉着契科夫走到学校后面的小树林，夏天的蝉不停发出吱吱的聒噪声，此起彼伏地把树林里的其他声音都掩盖起来。“你想说什么？克里克？”

　　站在前面高出帕维尔半个头的男孩突然转身，握紧右拳冲向毫无准备的俄罗斯男孩“你是个混蛋，帕维尔·契科夫！”

　　当奎恩按照往常的时间开车到校门口的时候发现自家小少爷蹲在树下面，他走上前疑惑地拉了拉手，“回家了，帕维尔。”对方一下子弹起来抱住奎恩的腰嚎啕大哭起来“我居然……被人打了……呜呜呜呜呜”

　　他们一到家奎恩还没来得及拿医药箱给小男孩身上的划伤消毒，帕维尔一溜烟跑到三楼的大办公室里，推开门冲着沉思的安德烈一阵哀嚎，穿透力足以让整栋楼的人都跑到门口围观。

　　帕维尔直接跳到父亲的桌子上，一边踢落着受伤的膝盖一边绘声绘色讲述新来的同学怎么给他胖揍了一顿，“他的手臂简直粗的像牛！父亲您要给我讨回公道！”说完又挤出来一堆眼泪嘟着嘴，两只小手狠狠地砸桌子。

　　“哭完没？”安德烈放下手里的报纸冷漠地回了一句，帕维尔突然停止抽泣——一般父亲用这种语气说话都没好事儿。“其他人不敢打你可能是因为你的姓氏，因为你是我儿子。现在知道了吧？自己没本事就是得挨打。”

　　安德烈站起身把一愣一愣的帕维尔赶下桌子，抽了一下儿子后脑勺送到门外，“自己包扎伤口去。”

　　轰的一声关上办公室大门。

　　46.

　　帕维尔差一点把胃里的东西全吐出来，那一拳打得他往后退，可架在身后的人根本不给他后退的机会。左后方的囚犯踹了一脚他的后腰，第三个旁观的囚犯直接冲着帕维尔正面鼻子来了一拳——他似乎听见了鼻梁骨断裂和丰富的鼻部毛细血管炸开的声音。

　　铁锈味的血液没过几秒就流到了他的嘴巴里，混合着上涌的胃酸刺激喉咙。那个人打完之后甚至还耀武扬威地冲周围人展示拳头上粘的血迹，“这仇报的爽，UpStars那群混蛋上个月给老子左腿来了一枪！”说罢意犹未尽地在帕维尔的下巴上补了一拳。

　　路易斯狂笑了一声打个响指让手下放开俄罗斯青年，当帕维尔刚以为自己摆脱了束缚可以反击，又一条不知道谁的腿猝不及防地踢向年轻人的膝盖窝。被击中腿部最柔软地方的帕维尔跪倒在地上，他单手撑着地板擦了一下鼻血，第五个人朝他弓着的背上来一发凶狠的肘击——正中昨天被警棍敲打的地方。“操……”帕维尔咳嗽着暗骂了一声，稍微抬起头定神看清当前局势，短发就被扯了起来。

　　这次又是路易斯，中年人紧紧拎着不断挣扎踢腿的帕维尔，冲着最近的柱子撞上去，全然不管手下人被撞出多大的伤口或是剧烈脑震荡。帕维尔闭上眼睛忍住不让生理性疼痛的眼泪往下流，天旋地转的晕眩让他眼前炸开一朵又一朵的金星火花。他想反击，可对方人数对他简直就是压倒性的，让他毫无还手的余地。帕维尔感觉自己像一条被剥光了鳞片的鱼，摊在案板上任人宰割。

　　年轻人被按在墙上的时候，一个下属像发现了新大陆一样指着他的耳垂“哟！我的乖乖这可是上等黑宝石做的耳钉啊，卖个好价钱能换至少三十瓶朗姆酒！”“兴许还能换几条好烟？”

　　“不……住……”那人没等帕维尔呜咽发出反抗，食指和大拇指捏住凉凉的宝石耳钉带着耳垂的一小块软肉猛地扯下，流淌出小蛇一样的鲜红血液。钻心的疼痛刺激帕维尔的声带尖叫出来，却被一只粗糙的手捂住嘴硬生生憋回去。

　　“诶哟，这臭小子还咬我！德里克你把另外一只耳钉也扯下来！”帕维尔的头被生硬地扭得朝向另一侧，他知道自己又将遭遇一次”酷刑”，就算大脑中不断敲响着”不能哭！不能服软”的警告，可泪腺的条件反射早就提前了一步。随着左耳的耳钉也被扯下，更猛烈的泪水混着从额头留下来的血液滴到地板上。

　　似乎是满意从黑帮头目身上搜刮到的”宝贝”，路易斯抓着帕维尔的领子摔到墙角，走上前用尖角皮鞋踢他的胸口。地上的青年努力用双臂护着自己的头部和胸口，这是他在意识快被疼痛全部侵蚀之前能想起做的事情。帕维尔缥缈地记得苏鲁和林德尔曼给他上的防身课：要时刻保护你的内脏，外伤不可怕，内伤最严重。

　　十几只腿脚像雨点一样砸在他身上，可帕维尔只能闭上双眼，把自己蜷成一个母体中的姿势，用手臂、双腿和后背承担所有的痛感。他在等一个机会。

　　囚犯们终于也觉得踢打一个毫无反抗的人没什么意思；传说中的黑帮小少主比他们想象的还娇弱怂包。就在最后一个人用鞋尖拨过帕维尔凌乱的卷发时，帕维尔突然一跃而起，咆哮着把那人压在了身下。他横骑在对方身上，趁着对方的惊愕一拳拳捶在他的头上，任突然醒觉的众人对他加以再多拳脚都丝毫没有放松；帕维尔姜黄色的头发被菜汤、汗水、血水粘成一绺一绺的垂在眼前，随着他猛烈攻击呼出的粗气扬起来，露出骇人的蓝绿色眼睛，好像要和身下的人同归于尽。身下的人很快被打得软成了一滩泥；帕维尔仍然骑在他身上丝毫没有要停下来的意思。

　　几个人突然意识到，帕维尔是真的会拼命的。

　　他们想干掉帕维尔，但还没做好付出这种代价的准备。

　　于是路易斯丢了一个眼神，三个强壮的囚犯改了路数，上前各自使出擒抱的技巧拿住了已是强弩之末的帕维尔，扔到桌子上面滑落到墙角，发出”轰”的一声巨响。路易斯皱着眉蹲下，蓄力想再补上一拳，“喂！你们一群婊子养的畜生不好好吃饭在干什么？”闻声而来的狱警抽出警棍”教训”不老实的参与者，围成一圈看着墙角的帕维尔和路易斯。

　　“我只是帮各位长官教训一下新来的小淘气。”路易斯从兜里摸出一盒烟塞进狱警胸前的口袋里，拍拍对方的胸吹了声口哨向外走。

　　“那他怎么办？克里斯托弗长官？”

　　“愣着干嘛，送医疗室啊！”

　　


	13. Chapter 13

**2016 SPRING** **1226 Pine Street, San FranTokyo**

　　47.

已经是帕维尔入狱的第二天。

两天来，苏鲁问遍了每个他能想到的地方，可就是找不到一点帕维尔的行踪。每个被旁敲侧击问到的人都是一脸茫然，还有汽车影院的老板一脸得意地展示出帕维尔两个月前来这里看电影的票根，满是恨不得挂在墙上的得意。他一夜没睡，找遍了整个三藩市，清晨看着天边的金色也只是揉了揉脸；正午时的骄阳把整个城市晒得晃眼，积蓄的热量全部被苏鲁的一身黑西装吸收，热得人又闷又热。

找了整整两天，已经是夕阳时分，整个天空都被染上了血样的嫣红。苏鲁一个人站在街口竟然一时间不知道该去哪里，所有的慌乱和茫然都化成一声长长的叹气，散落在微凉的空气里。

一个满身酒气的流浪汉摇晃着推挤着与苏鲁擦身而过，苏鲁下意识地反手轻轻托了一下那具几乎要倒在他身上的躯体；他突然想起了之前早被自己否定的那个地方，可也是他想起的第一个地方。

Tequila.

Tequila刚刚开门，店里零零散散地坐了三五个人，点披萨的倒是比点酒的还多。坐在吧台挑着薯条的麦考伊一见苏鲁进来便狠狠一瞪眼：“你来干什么？伤完全好了吗就喝酒？”他一步跨到苏鲁面前低声说，“你那肩膀当时可是打偏几厘米就废了，这几个月肩伤的愈合并不顺利你还不要命接任务——黑眼圈怎么又这么重？老天，你憔悴得像稻草人一样。”

“稻草人”苦笑：“我不是来喝酒的。”他拉开凳子坐到麦考伊旁边迅速环视了一圈，乌乎拉正在吧台另一端忙着；他犹豫了一下，转而用下巴指了指麦考伊和史波克之间的空位问了另一个问题：“吉姆呢？”

史波克放下正从金枪鱼三明治里挑出酸黄瓜的叉子：“还在睡觉。”

医生深色的眉毛抖了抖，没好气地接茬：“臭小子前两天夜里在酒吧厮混到三点多钟，又给你们UpStars配了整个周末的货。你那位小首领趁他嘴快说了打折，一下子订了半年的货出来……”“帕维尔？！”苏鲁猛地回头看向麦考伊，“帕维尔前天夜里来这儿了？！”

　　“确实是前天没错——他点了一杯伏特加马提尼，不过我还是给了他一杯长岛冰茶。”乌乎拉推过一杯琴酒来，“你对他这么上心？我还以为他失恋了。”

苏鲁更加急切，问题一个接着一个地蹦出来：“他几点来的，待到几点？跟谁说了话？走的时候有没有哪里不对劲？”

“嘿，放松点——”麦考伊拽着苏鲁，示意他声音小一点，“小契科夫出什么事了？”

“现在还太复杂，我也说不好……我得先知道帕维尔见了吉姆之后又做了什么、去了哪儿。”苏鲁抿了一下嘴，拿不准能对他们说多少，只好压下性子坐下，“吉姆跟你们提过没有？”

“吉姆倒是没有提。只是我昨天听朋友说，昨天早上三藩市法院审了一场二十分钟定罪的案子。没有辩护律师，没有证据链，没有上诉权，开庭不过半个小时，嫌疑人就已经踏进‘黑礁’的大门了——”史波克看向苏鲁，浓黑色的眼睛深不见底，声调冷静得一如往常，“这件事，是不是就是你要说的事？”

“是。”苏鲁深深呼了口气，两天之间不断闪烁在他脑海里的画面再一次出现：帕维尔一个人站在被告席上，各种毫无根据的罪名一样样扣到他的头上，而他无力辩驳，每次反对都被打断；也无人能为他辩护。法锤落下，苏鲁想象着银亮的手铐铐在帕维尔腕上的样子，几乎无法呼吸。

已经按捺不住的麦考伊嘶嘶说：“我的天，这是赤裸裸的诬陷！你们就一点忙也帮不上吗，公正的捍卫法律的律师？”

公正的律师咽下最后一口金枪鱼三明治，慢条斯理地挑眉回敬：“这样的诬陷是第一次发生吗？”

苏鲁却已经无心关注这两个人的例行争吵。他细细琢磨着前一天早上奎因的说法和今天史波克的叙述，越发确定无论谁是背后黑手，必然有三藩警方甚至法院的一份参与。可是UpStars向来行事低调，帕维尔上任后与警方的关系也相对平稳，他们完全没有突然对帕维尔下手的理由；那么，到底谁才是幕后的那个人？

乌乎拉却不知什么时候把斯考提带了过来：“我想起来了，前天晚上吉姆把斯考提介绍给契科夫之后才走的，算起来契科夫先生在我这里见过的最后一个人就是他。”斯考提点点头：“他之前托我看一个追踪器，我给他讲明白之后他好像想起来了什么，丢下钱就走了。”苏格兰人又使劲想了想，紧闭的眼皮上挤出细细的皱纹，“他走得太着急，多给了我至少三张票子。我想追出去还给他，结果看见他一脚油门就走了。”

“逮捕理由是‘在后备箱发现毒品’……”史波克一边思索一边说，被麦考伊接了下句，“说明毒品一定是在帕维尔在店里喝酒的时候被放进去的！乌乎拉，那天你见没见过不熟悉的人？”

“店里的每一个人我都认识。”乌乎拉确定地说，“但是外面来来去去的人我顾不过来。斯考提？”她瞧向斯考提，斯考提同样耸了耸肩；可他又迅速地想起来：“妮欧塔，之前我装在门口的隐藏摄像头应该能拍到帕维尔车的位置！”

苏鲁觉得事实正在一点点被揭开，缠绕一团的黑色丝线被众人慢慢拆散。他们跟着乌乎拉进了酒吧里面的准备间，看着斯考提在十几倍速的眼花缭乱里迅速找到了帕维尔那辆红色的跑车停进来的一瞬间；苏鲁在看见一闪而过的帕维尔的身影时才感觉到胸腔里的心脏在剧烈地撕扯绞结。他无意识地咬了一下下嘴唇，顾不上那点独属于自己的酸楚，继续看下去：十几分钟后，一个浅金色短发女孩的小小身影接近了帕维尔的车后。

她极熟练地撬开后备箱，将整整一背包的小装毒品一排排码了进去。

斯考提将视频设置了时段内循环播放，那个女孩便在屏幕里一遍又一遍地进入又离开；乌乎拉定睛看了半天，终于无奈地看向苏鲁：“这个人我完全没见过。你们呢？”

几个人都摇了摇头。苏鲁却突然叫住了斯考提：“暂停一下——再往前一点，再往前，就这里，放大。”

那是女孩衣角上一块不大的花纹，在低清的录像里糊成了一团，又是一闪而过，几乎没有人会注意到。苏鲁却像是想起了什么，问道：“能再清晰一点吗？”

“如果你几天前问我我一定无能为力，可是我前天发明了一种锐化视频的算法——”斯考提一甩鼠标打开了另一个软件，敲了几行代码，屏幕上的花纹便立刻清晰了不少。

那是一朵盛放的罂粟花。

“Somniferum的人……”麦考伊抽了一口冷气喃喃出声；斯考提则只看见几张纸币被撂在桌上，苏鲁已经抓起外套跑了出去，只留下一句“我明白了，多谢。”

 

 

**2016 SPRING 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City**

48.

当苏鲁踏上UpStars郊外大宅的门口台阶时，天色已经变成深橙和深蓝过渡交织的颜色。他手里拎着刚打印出来的照片，急吼吼地推门进入大厅，冲着迎上来的小弟劈头就问：“逻辑斯谛在哪儿？”

“苏鲁老师回来了——高层几位都在三楼会议室开会，到了现在还没散呢。”回话的人语句简练又清晰，略微鞠躬之后便立刻匆匆离去，他和这个宅子里的人们都有太多事要忙。

苏鲁三步并作两步快速上楼，推开会议室大门毫不意外地见到散了一桌子的各式文件、地上零星的几个纸团、堆在纸张里面剩了一半茶叶的杯子、没有来得及收走的餐盘，以及他熟识的五个同事：逻辑斯谛站在长桌前端，推了推眼镜用一成不变的冷静音调念着一条一条处理事项；奎恩不住地把卷发捋到脑后，微微皱着眉头与逻辑斯蒂确认着每个细节，深蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光；伊丽莎白把往常披肩的红色长发盘在头顶，快速地在纸上记录着什么东西；平时在城里赌场忙活的柯尔伯格也难得坐在郊外大宅会议室里面，金发俊朗的年轻人连工作穿的燕尾服都没来得及换，翘着二郎腿快速转着手里的钢笔；而老管家卡森先生像幽灵一样端着茶壶穿梭在座位之间，悄无声息地添满杯子。

老人一眼就看到了踏进来半只脚的苏鲁，拉开椅子的同时摆上空白的记录纸和一份热汤，苏鲁点点头感激地看了他一眼，迅速入座右手拿起钢笔左手举着勺子囫囵了半碗温热的奶油蘑菇汤。

“最后的谈判结果是‘黑礁’于三天后将老大保释，同时要求五百万现金保释金，今晚十二点前缴纳百分之八十。”逻辑斯谛念完最后一句话抬头扫视了一圈房间，见苏鲁坐了进来，淡淡地瞟了他一眼，瞟得苏鲁浑身不舒服。

苏鲁转头看向奎恩挑了挑眉毛示意：你不是说了你会搞定逻辑斯蒂的吗？

奎恩匆忙撇过头去，竟然开始研究起了咖啡杯上的花纹。另一边逻辑斯蒂早已经转头问柯尔伯格：“现在有足够多的流动资金可以提出来吗？”

柯尔伯格显然是有备而来，他自信地挑起嘴角笑笑，从长桌一头大力推了一个金属箱子稳稳停在逻辑斯谛手边，起身给每个人发了一份本月赌场收支情况报表：“最近两周生意不错，他们要的确实不是小数目，可离撼动我们的根基还是差得远了。现金和车都已经准备好，随时可以出发。”

“我散会就把第一部分送过去。丽兹，你那边派出几个人跟车，以防他们搞什么小动作，五百万现金也不是小数目。”“我会挑最精干的五个给你。”伊丽莎白点点头，指尖轻动，几个烂熟于心的名字便已写了下来。负责武力人事仅仅四个月，伊丽莎白不仅实战无敌，而且人事安排人员掌握上也熟练细致。前一秒她还在街道上一击制敌，后一秒能坐在茶会上浅笑致意。Upstars私下讨论伊丽莎白在这个位置上比她的前任们都要厉害的多——甚至比林德尔曼还要精干。

“还要再等三天？”苏鲁皱了皱眉，偏头轻声对奎恩说，“我是说……‘黑礁’这种地方，我总觉得……”

奎恩压低声音回答：“逻辑斯蒂已经尽力了。我知道你想说什么，可是到了这种时候，我们只能选择相信老大的能力。”

“可是他们费尽力气把老大送进‘黑礁’这种地方，真的只是为了挣一笔保释金？一旦——”“一旦什么？”逻辑斯蒂已经转头看向他们打断私下交流，金丝眼镜只让他的目光显得格外锐利，“苏鲁，我可以接受你这两天私自离开房间，但你需要向这里的所有人解释这两天你去了哪里、做了什么。”

苏鲁抬起头，迎面对上了逻辑斯蒂的眼睛；他撑着桌面慢慢地站起身来，坚定地把装着照片的文件夹推了出去。

“这就是我这两天查到的内容。”

文件夹被迅速打开，几张Tequila监控摄像的截图展示在每个人面前。逻辑斯蒂立刻低下头查看着，眉头依然皱紧，再抬起头时却已经对苏鲁彻底转变了态度：“这些照片太重要了……你是在哪里找到的？”

“这是Tequila酒馆的监控录像截屏。我这两天追查老大那天的具体行程，得知以下几个人见过他：吉姆·柯克，酒馆的工作人员乌乎拉，斯考提，以及……”

苏鲁用一根记号笔用力地圈起了照片上淡金色短发的女孩，看向同样疑惑的五个人：“这个不知身份的女孩。”

伊丽莎白已经把女孩在帕维尔车后备箱放下几袋毒品的照片连贯成一个流畅的系列，好像在所有人面前还原了当时的场景；苏鲁则挑出最后一张斯考提处理过的图案，举起女孩袖扣的罂粟花纹路展示给其他人：“可也不是完全不知道她的身份。”

“是Somniferum的老鼠？”奎恩放下咖啡杯脱口而出。

几个人都变了脸色。帕维尔被关进监狱是一回事，可是帕维尔被Somniferum陷害进监狱就是另一回事了；事态一下子变得严重了起来。

苏鲁敲敲照片上的罂粟花纹：“我猜是因为朗克尔的死他们来报复。这个女孩是谁不重要，重要的是她背后是谁在操纵。”

逻辑斯蒂沉默了一会儿：“无论如何赎金必须要送。”

奎恩摩挲着咖啡杯开了腔：“赎金当然还是要送。逻辑斯蒂这边按照原计划进行，一切照常；Somniferum这边……”

“现在老大还在“黑礁”，对他们公开下手必然会牵扯到监狱那边的作为，别忘了我们的第一目的是老大的安全。”伊丽莎白看向苏鲁，“但是也有必要暗地查查他们了。”

苏鲁点点头，拿过地图研究片刻圈出田德隆街区的位置：“直接去Union Square总部打探消息不太切合实际，而鱼龙混杂的田德隆藏着百分之九十Somniferum的人，小巷里流出来的情报秘闻常常是最贴近实情的——我想去这儿看看。”

奎恩赞同：“务必要把他们的真正目的套出来。”他咬咬牙，钢笔在纸上戳出一个深深的凹痕，“无论如何，这三天里“黑礁”那边不能再出差错了。”

伊丽莎白已经为苏鲁拟好了一份名单：“这几个人擅长潜行和侦查，你要不要一起带上？”

“不必了。”苏鲁自信地笑了一下，回绝了女士递来的名单，“这次任务不容易，带多了人反倒容易暴露。”

逻辑斯谛见到妻子的手依旧停在半途，翠绿的眼睛里闪过一丝犹豫，补充道：“丽兹，别忘了苏鲁是我们这里最好的暗杀大师。”他转向苏鲁，依旧是一脸严肃，眼镜中闪出的光却已经不再有敌意，反而多出了信任和坚定，“苏鲁，你要多小心。”

“那是当然。”苏鲁慎重地点点头，一撑桌子站起身来，“我先下去准备了。”

逻辑斯蒂和伊丽莎白同样起身离席，柯尔伯格也跟着离开，会议桌前一下子空了下来。奎恩将最后的一点茶一饮而尽，仿佛自言自语：“田德隆那个鬼地方……要小心啊，苏鲁光。”

**2016 SPRING Alcatraz Island**

49.

　　帕维尔在潮湿闷热的疼痛中睁开了一点点眼睛，视野中的一切都在飘摇着缓缓旋到该有的位置。他不知道自己躺了多久，只是在昏迷间听到不锈钢器材碰撞的声音。看来那个克里斯托弗还有点良心，知道把自己送来医务室。

　　他抬起手，摸到自己的额头被缠了好几圈纱布，右手手腕上的纱布也渗出了一点血迹；青年又抽了一下鼻子，钻心的疼痛直冲大脑。果然，鼻梁骨被打裂了。

　　在没有完全摸清楚周围情况之前他不敢大幅度活动，这是一间不到二十平方米的小房间，头顶的灯用了至少二十年，是唯一的光源。灯没有开，他只能门缝里透出来的光判断那些模模糊糊的物品轮廓。他躺着的床在门的右侧，左侧有一张很小的木头桌子，上面放着一个长方形的托盘，里面堆积着的不规则形状可能是纱布或者棉花。

　　医务室在第五层而关押犯人分布在一到四层区域，帕维尔前一天经过走廊的时候瞥见了墙壁上的疏散路线图，立刻记在了心里。双腿的每一块肌肉都在痛，估计十几处淤青是少不了的，他舒展了一下手指尝试抬起手臂，偏头朝门口的光源望去。

　　半透明的门外有三个模糊的影子，隐约传进来男人说话的声音，但是都听不清楚。他竭力竖起耳朵听外面的声音，有两个人一前一后离开了房间，脚步声越来越小，而第三个人的脚步声越来越靠近，在自己的房门前轻轻地停住。帕维尔的心跳一下子快了起来，右手无意识地抓紧了粗糙的床单。

　　一片静寂中，转动门把手的声音变得格外清晰。门被吱呀一声推开，帕维尔只敢把眼睛睁开一条缝隙：一个戴着口罩穿着白衣的人拿着注射器走到了他的床边。他努力装作平稳地吸气呼气，听着医生衣料摩擦的声音，任医生卷起他左手的袖子，摸准他的静脉；注射器的针头颤抖着逼近，在帕维尔的视线里闪出冰寒的光。

　　黑帮首领的左手突然翻起，像镣铐一样紧紧抓住医生的手腕，在对方发愣的瞬间他一个用力翻身坐起，趁着医生右手无力松开的几秒钟伸手接过即将滑落的注射器，反手找准血管狠狠一扎，在医生叫喊出声之前把药水推进医生脖子侧面的血管里。

　　“嘘，闭嘴。”俄罗斯青年压低声音在医生耳边不紧不慢地说，“如果只是普通的抗生素或者葡萄糖给你打一针也不会怎样，但如果是别的什么东西……”帕维尔勾起嘴角把医生推到地上，翻身下床透过门缝确定外面只有一个护士整理药品。刚才的一连串动作对现在的他来说还是太过激烈，他摸着腰上洇湿的纱布，估计伤口又撕裂了。他坐回床上喘了几口气，盯着地上不断抽搐的监狱医生，白色的泡沫混着血液从他嘴角流出来。

　　“我就知道不是好东西，高剂量氰化物中毒而已，放心，再痛苦个五六秒你就永远和这儿说再见了。”帕维尔当然记得氰化物中毒的种种反应，毕竟三年前某个想要用图钉暗杀他的愚蠢商人就丧命于此。

　　他俯身摸了一下医生的颈侧，翻找了一会儿他身上的物品之后发现了一把锋利的手术刀和一张支票。随手把手术刀的刀片取下精心藏在贴身衣物的内侧，青年好奇地研究起那张支票。写下“$10,000”的墨水都还没有完全干透，帕维尔习惯性地把支票对着灯光，找寻印在纸上的水印，中央罂粟花的纹样让他的瞳孔猛地收缩。

　　“Somniferum已经把手伸到监狱来了么？才这么点钱就把你收买了？”帕维尔有些不服气地在内心翻了个白眼，推开小门从护士背后轻而易举地把手术刀架在对方脖子上，左手挥了挥医生身上翻找出的支票。“说吧，刚才两个男人给了你多少钱。”

　　“和……和他一样的价格。”显然没经历过什么大场面的年轻女性颤抖着把另一张支票递到帕维尔手里。“我，我并不知道您的名字……刘先生布置的任务我们从来不多问。”

　　“刘先生？”

　　“路……路易斯·刘。”

　　又是一个带着浓浓亚洲味道的名字，轻而易举地勾起帕维尔脑子里对另一个人的回忆。他摇摇头把黑发男人的面孔从脑子里丢出去。“两张支票都归您了……请您手下留情……”而她身后的人右手翻了个刀花把两张支票切的粉碎，用刀尖挑着女人脖子上的皮肤轻声问：“他还说了什么？”

　　“他说，在黑礁死去的人警方不会深究，让我们放心执行。”

　　不会深究过问么？真是一个巧妙的计划。

　　想起刚刚在黑暗房间里的一番搏斗，帕维尔不仅泛出一身冷汗。那个医生一旦得手自己现在肯定没有一点呼吸，护士医生们便可以把这起事件轻而易举地伪装成伤势过重死亡的医疗事故，压根不会有什么严格的检验。除掉他后UpStars再找不到契科夫家的人继承首领，必将群龙无首不堪一击；恰好顺应了对头们的心愿。

　　他“手下留情”地给护士腹部击打了一拳，足够她昏迷至少一天了。帕维尔在药柜里翻出了几瓶抗生素，用嘴咬开干净的注射器，量好剂量后扎到自己手臂上。青年深呼吸了一口坐在椅子上，护士口中那个路易斯·刘被他反复咀嚼琢磨。那个浇了他一头菜汤的中年男人是Somniferum的成员，或许因为在监狱服刑正好躲过苏鲁一个月前在市中心对Somniferum的狙杀，可经过前天的那场交锋，帕维尔并不觉得路易斯是一个能独自想出这么大计划的人。

　　那个男人神经质的脸飞速在喜怒之间切换，即使安静时眼睛里也永远带着疯狂和孤注一掷。他在Somniferum混的并不好，帕维尔记得他看着自己时仿佛看着一个稍纵即逝的希望，好像他非要杀了自己才能活——能签出两万美元带着罂粟花纹的支票的人不该有这种绝望的眼神。

　　帕维尔猜测他是个弃子，恐怕在进了监狱之后朗克尔便彻底对他不闻不问；一无所有的他在监狱里发展了一批手下，准备着出狱时卷土重来，可帕维尔同样记得在踢打自己的人群中，不止一个年轻人在看着路易斯时脸上带着的不是尊敬服从，而是惧怕。

　　这是一个尝够了失败却始终找不到症结，只会拼掉自己的所有再迁怒身边人的废物。帕维尔想，即使入狱以来的种种都在他的操作之下，可是勾结警方与法官将自己构陷入狱，编纂出“密谋杀死UpStars首领”的计划，绝不是他这样的失败者独自一人能够做到的。

　　必定有一位高阶层人员在他后面撑腰密谋，距离朗克尔的死亡已经有两个多月，而Somniferum在不动声色中迅速回归了往常阴狠险辣的模样，肯定有一个新的人……准确说是一位新的首领？

　　帕维尔闭上眼睛又睁开，他觉得自己眼前有一团黑色的迷雾，怎么也抓不住那个藏在雾里的身影。


	14. Chapter 15

2016 SPRING Alcatraz Island San FranTokyo

50.

　　走廊上的一阵脚步声再次打破了夜晚的寂静。

　　帕维尔如梦初醒般想起倒在医务室里的两具人体，他居然忘记先处理这个烂摊子！经历过一顿殴打的肌肉却有些使不上力，他搬了两下那具彻底瘫软下来的躯体便宣告放弃，转而抄起刚刚给自己打抗生素的针头藏在手心里。

　　听脚步声只有一个人朝这里走来，帕维尔略微比划了一下，相信自己拼一把能把那个人撂倒，便找了个开门后最暗的角落蹲下，做好了战斗的准备。

　　推门而入的却是另一个穿着白大褂的男人，举止步态却比起之前那人更有几分麦考伊的笃定熟稔。他几乎是司空见惯地在倒下的两人面前蹲下探了探脉搏，叹了口气，伸伸胳膊把护士抱上了病床，居然还点上了一根烟；本以为逃过一劫的帕维尔正想松口气，却在一抬眼之间与那人正正地对上了视线。

　　帕维尔觉得那医生的眼神里几乎有刀光，一时间竟然呆住无法动作；他自从接任UpStars首领以来，已经很难再被这样的气势惊到。然而在这极短又极长的一瞬间对视之后，那医生却突然笑了起来，眼里精光尽敛：“怪不得。多亏你帮我把这个偷我胸牌的处理掉了，要是死的是你，我身上指不定还有多少麻烦。”

　　一听这话对方的语气似乎不想对自己下手，帕维尔就大大方方站起身来用平日的首领语气对话：“死的不是我你很高兴？”

　　“见得多了，谁死还不都一样。”那医生手下不停，抬手之间把桌子收拾了个干净，“只是有些死人的事后处理起来方便不方便而已。UpStars的小少主死在我这里我不好交代，Somniferum狱霸的手下死了难道就好交代么？”

　　帕维尔低下头玩着手里的注射器，脸上的表情看不分明：“那还是谢谢医生提醒了。”

　　“都能把萨沙一拳打晕，看来伤好得也差不多了。”医生上下打量他一眼，顺手就按了铃，“别想赖在我这里给我找麻烦，留你睡了一整天已经不错了。该回哪儿回哪儿去。”

　　我竟然已经睡了一整天。帕维尔心里略微惊讶，却也明白了为什么伤口已经好得差不多；两个狱警推门进来，给帕维尔带了手铐就要把他牵出去。离开医务室的时候，帕维尔的身后传来闲闲的一句：

　　“狱中杀人……也不知道要多判多少年哦。”

　　握在他肩膀上的两只手一下子紧了许多，押着他朝着自己的牢房走去。

　　

　　51.

　　帕维尔返回牢房时放风已经结束，号室里的人们正抓紧睡觉前的最后片刻时间聊天打岔，消磨掉又一个毫无意义的日子的最后一点时光。尼斯和尼尔正从小铁盒里试图撮起最后一抹烟草，卷成个烟屁股轮着抽一口；尼奥则站在那面早就斑驳了的镜子前打理着自己长得飞快的头发——他又该理发了。

　　见帕维尔被狱警搡进房间，三兄弟齐刷刷站了起来，上下打量着帕维尔，却又谁都不知道应该开口说些什么。三个人交换了一下眼神，谁也不知道该如何对待这位黑帮少主——眼前的这个年轻人身形还是那么劲瘦，身上还绑着绷带，脸上的淤青也仍然在苍白的皮肤上看得分明；可这一切都让他的眼睛显得格外的亮，即使一身和他们一样的号服也难掩他身上迸发出来的出鞘的剑般的锋锐气息，仿佛进了这一趟医务室倒好像是脱胎换骨了一样。

　　相比于三兄弟的无所适从，帕维尔倒好像这里是自家客厅一样的放松。他瞥了一眼墙边尼奥计算的日子，活动了一下被狱警按得发痛的肩背，装作不经意地问：“喂，认识路易斯吗？”

　　还未等三个人支吾，帕维尔便补上了一句：“前两天跟我打了一顿的那家伙，大名鼎鼎的狱霸，你们总不会不知道吧。”

　　最小的尼奥已经绷不住帕维尔犀利扫视的眼神，一下子便全交代了出来：“……路、路易斯老大那是咱们搭都搭不上的，只听说他没进来之前就大小是个人物，一进来就拉拢了一帮子Somniferum服刑的人，跟狱警都有交情。之前的老大没争过他，被他整得还不如死了痛快……”

　　尼斯嗤了一声，翻身上了上铺：“反正最后他也死球了。娇贵的小少爷问这干啥？”

　　帕维尔反问：“那之前的老大死了就没人追究吗？”

　　“追究？”尼尔阴郁地抬头，脸上的一道刀疤格外骇人，“在黑礁死了人，只要随便找个借口，警方压根不会查。”

　　黑礁死了人警方不会过分追查。这是帕维尔第二次听到这句话，他盘坐在床铺上手指无意识地勾到藏在袖子里的手术刀片和注射器针头。

　　尼奥的声音隐隐约约地从对面上铺传来：“还有27天……还有27天我们就自由了。”

　　毫无睡意的帕维尔死死地盯着头上的床板。属于他自己的计数还只有寥寥几画，距离法官说的七年还遥遥无期；照当时法庭上的情况来看，假释恐怕也不会太顺利。虽然还不知道具体原因，但路易斯已经是明火执仗地要将自己置于死地；帕维尔真不知道下一次暗杀将在何时、何处袭来，黑礁对他来说完全是客场作战，这让他实在占不到半点优势。

　　如果无法被动防守，那么就只能主动出击。

　　如果UpStars的小少主死在黑礁都不会激起一点波澜，Somniferum的狱霸呢？

　　

　　次日中午，伤口未愈的青年端着托盘独自一人穿过食堂的过道，眼睛敏锐地捕捉着周围能观察到的一切信息。他一路走过，经过的人群都是一阵死一样的寂静，寂静又很快变成嗡嗡的低语，一边还不断看着路易斯的方向——整个黑礁都清楚路易斯的手段，没人能想到这个看似软弱的年轻人能再次气定神闲地站在这里。

　　他竟然没死？

　　他竟然不怕？

　　他竟然，朝着路易斯，就这样走了过去？他想干什么，找死吗？

　　路易斯恍然未觉。他坐在食堂的另一头，理所应当地叉走小弟盘子里的鱼肉，又把含着的鱼刺吐到另一个囚犯的碟子里，盯着那人怯怯地把食物混着鱼刺一起送进嘴里：“咽，给我咽下去！不许吐出来！”他端坐在手下之中，叉子毫不客气地指指戳戳，“我告诉你们，我路易斯做事，就两句话，听话的，能打的，跟我走，大哥出去了带你们做老大快活；不听话的，怂包的，软骨头的，我路易斯身边一个不留！”

　　他转向那个囚犯，正是前两天被帕维尔揪住了暴打的那一个，这两天却像是又加了很多新伤：“帕奎斯，你是哪种？”

　　帕奎斯低着头，艰难地嚼着鱼刺：“我是软骨头的。”

　　路易斯一个巴掌就扇了过去：“打的就是软骨头的！妈的，被个小屁孩打成那样，丢人！”

　　帕奎斯被这一巴掌直接扇到了地上，嘴里的食物喷了一地；没有人敢伸手扶他，他捂着脸挣扎着爬起来，路易斯仍然在叫嚷：“氰化钾知道不知道？就小指甲盖大，够你他妈的死十回！那小兔崽子领教完了，死球了！你要不要也尝尝？——”

　　帕奎斯没有回答，只是惊惧地看着路易斯的身后；路易斯终于在整个食堂的静寂中反应过来，他循着帕奎斯的视线转头看过去。

　　帕维尔端端地站在他身后。

　　医务室那两个废物失败了！路易斯猛拍了一下桌子骂了一声“操”站了起来，顺手一挥，手里的叉子就钉进了帕奎斯的手心里；在帕奎斯的哭嚎中他右手捏起拳头，准备冲着帕维尔那张没有表情的脸砸下去，却被青年的左手稳稳接住。

　　对方抬起头居然还是笑盈盈地说：“多谢您在医务室的款待，Somniferum的路易斯·刘先生。”

　　这小子都知道了！

　　他的计划全被这个毛孩子看的一清二楚，可也没关系。看着帕维尔身上还有两三处伤口没有痊愈，路易斯想要收拾掉他也是轻而易举：“哈！看来我还是款待得不够了！”他收回拳头，指关节被扭得咔咔直响，“今天终于耐不住性子，要自己来送死了？”

　　对面的青年半抬起头丝毫不畏惧地说：“我们来单挑，不许你的手下帮忙。”

　　“哈！”路易斯指着帕维尔朝着周围笑道，“他说要单挑！不许你们帮忙！你们都退开！”他转回头，“我用一根手指头就能把你收拾得没有一块好皮。”

　　帕维尔看着手下们飞速退开搬走了桌椅，为他们围出了一片临时的角斗场，转头微笑：“那就来试试吧。”

　　

　　52.

　　场面陷入了彻底的僵持。 

　　换是在几分钟之前，没有一个人能够想得到路易斯·刘和帕维尔能打成僵持。事情也确实如同他们所预料，帕维尔的话音刚落，路易斯极尽刚猛的拳头就狠狠地砸在了年轻人的胸口，推着他几乎飞了出去；更快的后招接连而来，帕维尔只有闪躲，毫无还手之力。艰难至极地晃过几拳之后，已经没有人觉得帕维尔还有任何机会，外圈的围观者甚至已经有的转身准备回去自己的号室了；而就在这时，他们突然听见人群里的一阵惊呼。

　　他们回过头去看，只看见路易斯已经彻底地控制住了帕维尔的躯体，狠狠地把他压在地上，却迟迟无法做出最后一击；再定睛一看，帕维尔的手里正攥着什么闪着银光的东西，即刻就要扎进路易斯的皮肤里去！

　　“……是针头。”路易斯如梦初醒，“你他妈的……竟然用我的针头来对付我。”

　　“没错，是那个沾着氰化物的针头。”帕维尔重复着中年人刚刚对帕奎斯的话，“就小指甲盖大，够你他妈的死十回。”他连那句“他妈的”都重复了出来，整句话像是从牙缝里咬出来的一样，眼神极狠：“为了报答你在这里对我的照顾，路易斯，我现在就把你送给我的还你！”

　　“那也要看你有没有这个本事！”路易斯一声咆哮，用上了全身的力量紧紧地锁住了帕维尔的四肢，那针头距离路易斯不过几厘米之遥，但这几厘米之遥却仿佛永远触不可及。

　　路易斯整个人压在了帕维尔的上面，两条腿绞住了帕维尔让他完全动弹不得；他的一只手正紧紧地攥住了帕维尔的咽喉，只要稍稍用力就足以让他窒息而死；另一只手则拼命钳住年轻人的手腕，同那股力量抗衡着，试图将直逼到自己喉管边的针头努力举远一些，那上面还沾着氰化物！

　　帕维尔费力地呼吸着，即使路易斯只用一只手，也同样让他两眼发黑。他拼出了浑身的力气试图逃脱路易斯的钳制，可越加稀薄的氧气实在是太大的劣势。两个人都捏住了对方的命脉，这是一场凭意志取胜的生死之搏。

　　路易斯却已经急躁起来，他已经清晰地感受到自己的颈动脉紧张地突突地跳着，让他格外慌乱地喊着周围向来服从他的一群小弟：“他妈的他妈的他妈的你们都来帮忙啊！一群废物！他妈没种的怕什么！他就是个毛孩子！就要死了！”他怒张着通红的双眼看向周围，“都他妈怂包！孱蛋！等我出去当了首领，他妈的把你们一帮狗娘养的家里人全都活剐了！我没开玩笑！帕奎斯就是你们的榜样——妈的，来帮忙啊！”

　　没有人动。路易斯头一次有些恐慌，他突然发现围着的这一圈曾经对他唯命是从的小弟们眼里的不是崇拜而是惧怕，还有因惧怕而生的仇恨；他看不见的，是那柄极其锋利的注射器针头已经将他的脖颈薄弱的皮肤绷到了极限，哪怕再多一步，马上他就会口吐白沫步上医务室那个人的后尘。

　　如果路易斯死了，所有那些捆绑着逼迫着他们的条件都不复存在，那他们还有什么理由效忠于他，而非在这个摇摇欲坠的高楼上多加一把火？

　　路易斯看到了这一切。

　　三年的牢狱之灾，他要做狱霸，这种生死之间的搏斗就不会少，可是从来没有像这一次一样，连同他自己都觉得自己会输会死。怎么回事？难道真的到了绝路了吗？

　　他低下头看着被他按在身下的帕维尔。帕维尔已经不再挣扎，省下了所有的体力拼命将力气都送在那根针上，却终究不能再向前一寸；极度的缺氧让他的眼前金星乱冒已经辨不清颜色和形状，心跳快到了一个不真实的水平，却仍然不足以把新鲜血液泵到全身各处。他的双腿不受控制地抽动着，连帕维尔自己都知道，这是快要到了极限，只要局势不变，再这样下去十秒钟，他一定会撑不住。

　　如果放弃……帕维尔控制不住地想着，放弃是那么诱人的一个词，尤其他的每个细胞都在叫嚣着就要崩溃；可是——可是自己，还远远没有说放弃的资格！

　　那片暗藏玄机的小药片再次浮现在年轻人的眼前，那一天深夜他心里的懊悔和期盼在现在想来恍如隔世却又如此清晰；那天晚上一直萦绕在他脑海里的执念重新占领了他所有的思绪，这种冲动从未像现在那么明了：

　　我连苏鲁都没有见到。

　　我连“对不起”都没有对他说。

　　我，帕维尔，怎么能死在这里！

　　他抓住路易斯一瞬间的空隙深吸了一口气，为自己又争得了片刻的时间！

　　帕维尔咬紧牙关，脑门上的青筋都炸了出来，眼神凶狠得像一只豹子；他的双手都在跟路易斯抗衡着，竟然不落下风。

　　可是激起了凶性的不止是他，还有路易斯。见没人前来帮手，男人倒下定了背水一战的决心，两手攥得更紧，再不给帕维尔一点机会。他几乎可以看到自己光辉的前程：朗克尔死了，为组织除去敌对帮会首领、在监狱忍辱负重的自己必然会成为Somniferum的最大功臣，成功上位指日可待——一切的一切只需要他再坚持住一会儿，因为，帕维尔已经快要扛不住了！

　　再坚强的意志也阻挡不了氧气的耗竭，帕维尔的眼前已经出现了幻觉，他甚至感觉自己飞了起来，无限轻松地脱离了浊重的躯体……

　　路易斯同样从帕维尔无法聚焦的瞳孔里看到了这一点，他的自信又重新回到了他的身上；再挺住！只要挺住五秒，这小子绝活不过去！

　　“小子，到了地狱再练吧！”

　　路易斯刚嗤笑完，却骤然间感觉到帕维尔的手猛地一松，他根本控制不住自己的力道一下便把帕维尔的右臂猛按在地上，那柄曾经离他的颈动脉不过毫米之遥的针头不知道飞到哪里去了；可他同时也失了平衡，手还掐在帕维尔的脖子上可要虚浮得多，而帕维尔的另一只手也松了开去——

　　路易斯突然发现，自己的两只手都脱离了帕维尔的控制；然而与此同时，帕维尔的左手同样不在他的钳制范围内！

　　就在这一瞬间，帕维尔从不知哪里摸出了一个手术刀刀片，左臂出乎寻常的稳定，朝着路易斯的颈动脉狠狠地割了下去！

　　斜着割进皮肤的刀片在主人的操控下横向一划，自然划开了一道三四厘米的口子，肆无忌惮地让温热浓厚的动脉血喷射出来。帕维尔猛地后退，粗喘着气看着路易斯手用力捂住脖子上的伤口，跌跌撞撞地靠在墙上，刺目的颜色止不住从他的手缝之间喷出来，迅速染红整个监狱服。

　　“你……你……你个臭小子……”帕维尔很清楚路易斯的时间剩的不多，颈部大动脉出血就算有医生也无力回天。他撑着自己还有些眩晕的脑子站直在路易斯面前，随手丢掉沾血的刀片斩钉截铁地说：“我叫帕维尔·契科夫，是Upstars新上任的头目。”

　　虽然帕维尔仍穿着橙色的、洗得陈旧的监狱服，脚上踩着发白的统一布鞋，耳边的伤口裹着白色的纱布，可他看起来就像穿着高级定制的西服套装站在万众瞩目的舞台上，刚刚完成一通演讲。首领深蓝绿色的眼睛缓慢扫视了一圈周围的囚犯，没有一个人敢上前照看咳出血沫的路易斯；众人咽了一口口水忍不住后退一小步——他们都低估了帕维尔真正的力量。

　　在呆愣而无法动作的人群中间，路易斯和帕维尔一坐一站。路易斯愣愣地捂着脖子，看着自己的生命无可阻挡地流走；帕维尔却昂然站在血泊中，像是终于完成了属于他的成人礼。没有人敢说话，但他们都记住了这个反差极大的画面。

　　餐厅短暂的宁静被一群狱警打破，为首的竟然是穿着深蓝色警服、胸前戴满了闪亮亮徽章的典狱长。帕维尔一眼看到了红发的克里斯托弗，那人一扫往日的嚣张跋扈在更高的头目面前只能低声下气。

　　囚犯们低声交流能招惹典狱长亲自到场的事情肯定不是简单的监狱命案，不知谁说了一句“契科夫那小子可有好果子吃了”，众人立刻猜测起契科夫是不是又要被加一重故意杀人罪再判个十几年。

　　典狱长根本没有搭理墙根边上路易斯的尸体，反而站在帕维尔面前紧张地擦了一把汗，斟酌一番后宣布道：“您被保释出狱了，帕维尔·契科夫先生。”

　　

　　53.

　　帕维尔面对着雾蒙蒙的，稍微有一两块干净区域的镜子整理上衣，就像他每天早上起床站在自家高大明亮的全身镜前面做的那样。他拿起两周前脱下的领带，右手扣在左手上打出漂亮规整的温莎结。

　　他往右一瞥见到囚服上被撕裂的号码牌，径直走出门外时轻描淡写地把号码牌踩在光亮的皮鞋下面。克里斯托弗低着头，不敢直视从自己身边经过的帕维尔，只能颤颤巍巍伸手递出裹在手帕里的东西。

　　“您……您的戒指，还给您，契科夫先生。”

　　“哟，现在会称呼先生了？”帕维尔将戒指戴回原位，毫不留情地讽刺着见风使舵的红发男人。在他迈出“黑礁”大门之前，青年突然想起了什么似的转过身，拿出西服外套内侧的支票簿大笔一挥留下签名，食指和中指捏着外侧撕下，送到惊诧的克里斯托弗面前，“我从不言而无信。”

　　克里斯托弗在见到金额栏的空白时震惊又欣喜若狂地叫了出来，可面前的青年早已裹上漆黑的外套消失在监狱的大门外。

　　

　　竟然就这么出来了。帕维尔在看到熟悉的黑色加长林肯时终于还是忍不住晃了晃脑袋，不过一周的时间，对他来说却恍如隔世。他看着自己指甲缝里来不及洗净的血迹，脑子仍然停留在之前极度的亢奋里；他甚至没反应过来来接他的人里似乎少了谁。

　　下属毕恭毕敬地拉开车门后座，伸手护着帕维尔的头让首领上车。年轻人深吸了一口轿车里熟悉的空气，才稍稍真的有了些“回家了”的实感；他终于把自己彻底地放松下来，开始意识到驾驶座上不同以往的沉默。

　　“你来的真晚，苏鲁光，我在里面呆了整整一周。”契科夫没好气地把自己丢在柔软的真皮的后座上，踩着牛皮鞋的脚翘起来搭在副驾驶的靠椅后面，声音里却带着藏不住的亲昵，“快点回家，到家我有事跟你说——正事！”

　　“呃……苏鲁他出去办侦察任务了，老大。”

　　“奎恩？”帕维尔的瞳孔猛地睁大，失望和扫兴一瞬间让他说不出话，他沉默了几秒望向车窗外，奎恩立刻解释道：“苏鲁在Tequila发现是Somniferum的人在您的后备箱栽赃藏毒，这不一个人去田德隆街区找线索去了……”

　　田德隆？帕维尔一愣，那里的凶险他也是一清二楚，“什么时候去的？”

　　“应该是今天凌晨，苏鲁那小子肯定晚饭前就回来了，他往常不都速去速回么？”奎恩努力活跃着车里的气氛，不想让帕维尔太过扫兴。

　　“哦。”帕维尔嘟囔了一声缩回座椅里，头靠在窗户上看着不断变换的灰绿色景色。他知道苏鲁出去办任何事情绝对不会超过12小时，当傍晚的钟声响起的时候帕维尔就能准时在自己家里见到那个久违的面孔，理直气壮地告诉他一切的真相以及憋在心中喷涌而出的爱慕。

　　扑面而来的疲惫，期待，激动和安心让他根本不想细想Somniferum和一整个事件的联系，没过一会儿他就阖上眼皮睡了过去。

　　

2016 SPRING 53-1 Antonio Street San FranTokyo 

　　54.

　　这鬼地方还是老样子。

　　苏鲁踱步到田德隆街区的分界线处，点了一根烟迎着阳光重新打量足足有四年没有来过的地方。

　　沾着口香糖和污秽痕迹的街道，无人翻新的商店招牌，封着严密铁栏杆的每一扇窗户。哦，还有怎么都不能忽视的空气里刺鼻作呕的汗味，尿酸味，大麻味。虽然处在市中心的黄金位置，可田德隆就像五光十色的三藩市中心的一块巨型口香糖——被无数人咀嚼后吐在这儿，散发着刺鼻的恶臭任凭你怎么铲除都铲不掉。

　　最下贱堕落的人都汇聚过来，只要几块钱就能拿到一块劣质毒品暂时缓解无处宣泄的毒瘾，因此田德隆也“荣获”瘾君子乐园的称号。

　　可Somniferum前任二把手苏鲁光一清二楚，田德隆是乐园，也是地狱：用金钱和毒品堆积而成的大楼下面又压着多少森森白骨。穿着旧衣服顶着灰扑扑软呢子帽的苏鲁不急不慢地沿着街边走，烟草的味道也没能挡住混合恶臭。他路过一个小酒馆的时候停顿了一下。

　　二十年前就是在这儿苏鲁光开了人生第一枪。

　　苏鲁仍然记得大雨瓢泼的晚上Somniferum对年幼的黑发男孩提出“入会测验”，当时的首领左手拎着小袋白粉右手举着手枪。

　　“我们Somniferum还是第一次碰见你这样的小朋友……想入会？还不愿意吸毒？”已经记不清面容的男人顺手把一个五花大绑的人推到他的面前，“那就帮我们把这个耗子解决了。该不会也不敢杀人吧？”

　　接着年幼的苏鲁双手扣下扳机，被一枪击中心脏的任务对象至死都瞪大眼睛盯着苏鲁。他足足花了两个月才忘记那对惊愕浑圆，眼角结着浑泪的眼睛。

　　苏鲁轻笑一声摇摇头，推门进入酒馆。装作懒散地蹭到吧台上用左手敲敲台面：“来一杯红茶，老板。”

　　“我们这儿没有红茶。”老板听出了客人的暗语，擦酒杯的动作停下来，转过身有些警惕地盯着苏鲁。“喝茶去西边的巷子里，白痴。”

　　“谢了。”苏鲁不动声色地留下三个硬币，摆摆手从酒吧后门出去。虽然长时间没来过田德隆，可苏鲁还是熟知那些奇奇怪怪的暗语。

　　酒馆老板口中的巷子是街区里的一条背街小路，七拐八绕的一条死胡同像是城市里一节无用的阑尾。苏鲁踢开被风卷过来的那张脏兮兮的报纸，不禁紧了紧外套，右手伸进怀里握紧了手枪；巷子里两个正在抽烟的瘾君子正有一搭无一搭地聊着：

　　“中心大楼？中心大楼也是你我能去的地方……”

　　“听说那儿的货好极了，整整一层地下室！够咱们嗨到世界末日了……”

　　“……不是给你留的……首领……”

　　“首领”二字引起了苏鲁的注意，可他也没贸然接近。

　　苏鲁看得出来，田德隆还是老样子，但是出没的人却全然不是之前颓废的游民，酒馆老板、食客，街边的流浪汉乃至这里的瘾君子都有着精干敏锐的眼神。苏鲁十分自信于自己的伪装，可谨慎些总是好的，他忍不住伸手握住了外套里的枪柄。苏鲁想再多听听这个新任的“首领”到底是何方神圣，能在这短短的几个月里把一盘散沙的田德隆经营到这般地步。

　　可是他不去找事，事却来找他。瘾君子之一看见了准备匆匆而过的苏鲁，扬手便问：“哟老兄，要点什么货？”

　　苏鲁将计就计地凑过去，还假装非常警惕地四下望了一圈，咽了口口水说：“‘橙色阳光’，还有吗？要最嗨的那种。”配上故意蹭脏的皮肤和旧衣服，苏鲁简直就像一个十足的瘾君子。

　　贩子和他的朋友上下打量了他一眼，“有。只怕你买不起。”

　　“我当然买得起。”苏鲁松开枪柄，转而从怀里摸出几张大钞拍在毒贩子手里，歪着靠在墙上装出一脸的急不可耐，“要最好的，得快。我兄弟在屋里等我呢。”

　　毒贩子来回看了看钞票，确定是真钞无误后对着朋友使了个眼色，“给你两小袋，别嫌贵。我让我哥们去给你拿最好的货。”

　　苏鲁装作急切地点点头，等着“拿货”的时候马上开始套话：“首领那，好货特别多？”

　　“那是当然的了。”毒贩子对着他露齿而笑，深色的皮肤显得牙齿反常的白；“你很快就能见到她了。”

　　她？这个人用了女性称呼。一股不好的预感袭上苏鲁的心头。背后传来脚步声，他连回头都来不及，跳起来就想跑；可是已经晚了。

　　一记重拳“咣”地砸在他的后背，苏鲁甚至没来得及调整好平衡，整个人就被笼罩进了一个纯黑色的空间。

　　苏鲁果断抽出枪企图瞄准，可他的视觉听觉在这一瞬间统统失灵，他不仅不知道自己身在何处，连行动的能力也一并丧失，动弹不得。

　　这是——！

　　没等苏鲁想起那个名字，冰凉的针头便已刺入了他的后颈；片刻之后黑暗渐渐散去，暗巷重新出现在他的眼前。可苏鲁的双手已经被紧紧缚在身后动弹不得，在药剂和身后人的控制下他竟然无能为力；随着力气迅速流失的还有意识，他的眼神渐渐涣散，站都站不住。

　　“耗子，‘橙色阳光’那种货，我们早就不卖了！”毒贩朝着他走过来，却是看着苏鲁身后的两人，“辛苦二位出马了。”

　　“也托了你的情报——嘿，罗杰斯，看看我们抓到了谁。”

　　“完美配合，小子，一条大鱼。”

　　久远的记忆一瞬间从浩瀚的汪洋里面被拎了起来，能让目标短暂丧失五感陷入黑暗绝对不是正常认知范畴的效果，拥有这个几乎不可能存在异能的人只有那个少年。

　　操，艾伦那个变态小子居然还活着。

　　这是苏鲁光完全失去意识之前想到的最后一个念头。

TBC

 

我是可爱的UpStars NPC介绍

 

3.奎恩

年龄：31

职务：UpStars内务主管

简介：棕色卷发海蓝色眼睛的开朗男性，喜欢和兄弟们聚酒。Upstars的活跃气氛担当，算是苏鲁来到Upstars最早认识的朋友之一

职务内容：组内人事调动，对所有人的优缺点擅长领域合适职务的分析；

防范卧底与叛徒；

组织帮内各种上到砍人下到喝酒的联谊活动，团结人心，执行奖惩措施；

管理入账、采购、投资、置地产各种不动产及发钱；

帮内军火及其他物资的采购及调配，根据帮内下一步计划决定采购种类及数量；

以上所有工作，在一定范畴内可以自主决定，更高级别需要将各种情报整理成报告给到帕维尔作为参考，让他做决定；每月提交本月总结，每周进行高层例会

 

4.柯尔伯格

年龄：34

职务：业务主管，比逻辑斯蒂和奎恩稍微低一点，相当于奎恩的直属下属，但高层会议他也参加

简介：金发绿眼的高挑男性，看起来不过25/6岁，实际上比苏鲁奎恩都大。因为长得帅气年轻还玩的一手好牌受到各种人的告白追求(同时引发其他高层深深不满)因为高超的心算能力判断能力和“好运”，在六年前赌场上打出王牌同花顺连赢几亿元成为Upstars业务主管。是个很聪明又得力的手下。

职务内容：专管赌场的经营活动，包括维护场子，设置赔率，选择赌场内游戏种类，外部宣传；

对有发展潜力的赌场分配更多资源，对营业不佳的赌场查找原因、进行整改；

各大赌场的安全工作，安排人手坐镇各赌场防范赌神/砸场子的混混；

追查赖账者，放高利贷，诱拐他们继续来赌，追债；

向奎恩上交一定比例的赌场利润，供整个帮派活动周转；

以赌场为幌子洗钱。

柯尔伯格的工作主要向直属上司奎恩报告就可以了，但是因为赌场是U组本职行业所以历代首领都对这块非常看重，常常会亲自过问，也会要求他们提交总结、参加高层例会

 

5.苏鲁光

年龄：30

职务：首领防务主管

简介：……还需要简介吗你们都懂啊！

职务内容：过目及整理首领每天要审阅的各种报告，排出优先级别来方便首领审阅；

监督及管理首领日程，替首领安排预约见面时间及日程表；

首领日常安全防护，保镖及司机；

首领外出及会客时的安全防务，外出时目的地的安全工作；

组内外首领直接下达的秘密暗杀狙击行动；

契科夫大宅防御工作，监控探头、隐藏机关、大宅内人员安全培训、消防及建筑上安全隐患排查、方圆周边内暗杀隐患排查；

帕维尔贴身三陪，陪吃陪玩陪睡

以上所有工作与帕维尔对接，每月提交本月总结，每周进行高层例会

 

6.卡森 年龄：60+

简介：名字年龄成谜的管家爷爷，只允许别人称呼卡森先生(帕维尔不止一次怀疑卡森根本不是他真名)

从安德烈时代即为契科夫家管家；

照顾帕维尔饮食起居；

管理大宅内所有佣人，监督饮食、穿衣、采购，清理等一切日常工作；

协助苏鲁落实宅子的防务工作；

提供心理辅导【误】及生理课程辅导【弥天大雾】

武力值高，大宅内的杀手锏，最后一道暗处的防线；

因为在帕维尔心里位置特殊，其实有权利对帮派的发展方向提供建议，但是平常轻易不说

【帕维尔终于出狱了！！！苏鲁终于被绑架啦！！！！

【8月就要开始全剧高潮了我相信能按时周更的


	15. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妈的我们黑帮终于告白了！！！！

55.

　　“少主胆量不错，没怎么受惊吓。身上的几处伤，分别在鼻梁骨、左脸和腹部，可是已经做了不错的基础包扎，没什么大碍；劳累是有，好好休息几天就能恢复过来。”医生把听诊器从帕维尔胸前拿下来，熟练地放进工具箱，“注意休息，外伤养几天就好了。”

　　卡森管家鞠躬送医生出去，奎恩已经迫不及待凑了过来：“老大挺厉害的嘛！我们还担心得要命，没想到老大自己就把路易斯那个大块头弄死了！”

　　帕维尔穿着衣服，刚刚洗过澡的身体重新让他感觉温暖又舒适。他决定不对奎恩提起自己经历的生死搏斗：“那当然，我可是Boss。天天等着被你们救，那还叫老大么？”他挑挑眉，眼角眉梢里带着藏不住的得意。奎恩还想再听听帕维尔多说一些监狱里的事情，可被一阵恰到好处的敲门声打断。

　　逻辑斯蒂进来手里捧了一沓近期的报表放在帕维尔面前的桌上；帕维尔看着那双与他所熟悉的亚裔人迥异的手，终于忍不住还是问道：“苏鲁怎么还没回来？”他抬手看了看表，“他几点出的门？”

　　“……早上六点。”奎恩迟疑着说，“毕竟事关重大，田德隆路又远。Somniferum那边盘根错节，他要是想多调查一阵子……”

　　“已经晚上七点了。”帕维尔在桌前坐定，俨然短时间内不打算走的架势，“我再等一会儿。”

　　逻辑斯蒂皱眉：“您还是早些休息吧，那些报告不必非得今天看完。”

　　“我就在这儿边看边等。”

　　见帕维尔已经拿起了一份报告开始审阅，奎恩和逻辑斯蒂对视了一眼，无奈地出了房间。帕维尔却端着报告一个字都看不下去，盘盘绕绕的字母在他眼里全都失去了意义，只有一股挥之不去的不安在他的心里盘旋。Somniferum与他的诬陷案之间盘根错节的联系：车后备箱里排列整齐的毒品，失势绝望的路易斯·刘，一切的一切似乎都在指向一个更大的危险；而苏鲁迟迟未归，让帕维尔一直揣在心里的热望和急切一点点变成焦灼。

　　他在文件里翻了翻，终于找到一份苏鲁亲手写的报告，抽出来一看竟然是一份检查；行文仍然是苏鲁一贯的风格，冷静严肃，毫不含糊，字字都坦承下自己对于帕维尔失踪事件的所有过失和疏忽。“3月12日凌晨2点本人应当跟从少主外出进行惯例保镖工作，未跟从前往实属失职……”帕维尔看得眼睛发酸，不禁伸手握住管家之前送来的浓奶茶，温暖的杯子此时此刻却全驱不散春天傍晚的寒意；帕维尔想，不知道苏鲁在写下这一字一句时，心里又是什么滋味。

　　明明是我太任性。他愣愣地想着，望着这几页纸发呆。

　　正在此时，一个手下敲门进入，在桌上放了一个黑色的信封：“刚刚一个快递员送上来的，信封上写着必须您亲启。”帕维尔连视线都没转动分毫：“嗯，放这儿吧。”

　　青年看完最后几页纸后右手单手撕开有些鼓鼓囊囊的信封，他拎着信封一抖，一个银白色的小东西和一张纸条掉在桌子上。帕维尔拿起一看，瞳孔猝然放大，左手的茶杯竟一时间没有拿稳摔在了桌子上，深色的液体流得到处都是。

　　帕维尔没工夫去擦桌子转移文件，他呼吸急促地拿起茶汤里被染了一半的小纸条，仔细阅读完跌回椅子上，大脑飞速处理着几秒前见到的两个物件。他右手抖得不行，银白色的小东西又滑到桌子上，半浸在红棕色的茶叶里。

　　那是苏鲁的七瓣莲胸针——粘着未凝固的鲜血。

　　

　　56.

　　奎恩，逻辑斯蒂，伊丽莎白，连同柯尔伯格和卡森，当然还有帕维尔，一齐围在会议桌前，盯着桌子中间的两件物品——毫无疑问来自苏鲁的胸针，和那张纸条。纸条上寥寥数语，只有一个地址，并注明他们什么都不要——只要24小时之内，帕维尔孤身来换苏鲁。

　　逻辑斯蒂思考了一会首先打破沉默：“那个快递员的来路我已经查了，只是一个拿钱办事的普通人。”他顿了顿，见帕维尔的神情越发压抑着似乎随时要爆发，还是决定继续说下去：“这个地址是田德隆正中心的一栋三层小楼，周围至少方圆八个街区都在Somniferum的控制之下。”

　　他给奎恩使了个眼色，棕发的年轻人会意地接上：“结合苏鲁上次回来提供的情报，老大，他们这几番动作都是冲着您来的，目的毫无疑问是要通过控制住您直接扼住我们UpStars的咽喉。苏鲁现在是个人质诱饵，只要他们的人不疯，应该不会让他真的出什么事……老大？”

　　帕维尔已是双眼通红。他撑起身来，双拳紧握拄在桌上，连指关节都咔咔作响：“他们是冲着我来的。——他们冲着我来，为什么要对苏鲁下手！”

　　伊丽莎白和逻辑斯蒂对视了一眼，谁都没有说话。

　　帕维尔再站直身子时已经恢复了冷静，可相熟如这一桌的人都能看出他眼里心里正燃烧着暴烈的火；年轻的首领几乎是用喊的点了下属的名字：“伊丽莎白，我需要你现在连夜点三队最精锐的手下，逻辑斯蒂，做好情报准备，奎恩和卡森先生看家，我们连夜去端了田德隆！”

　　“你疯了！”伊丽莎白半支起身子瞪大眼睛看着帕维尔，抬头毫不留情地否决，“他们准备了多少我暂时不清楚，可我们绝对没有周全的准备！大半夜我上哪给你点人去！”

　　帕维尔狠狠咬了咬嘴唇：“白纸黑字写着24小时之内……伊丽莎白，我们等不起！”

　　逻辑斯蒂也站了起来，隐隐是挡在了伊丽莎白前面，方形眼镜片后面投射出的光依然冷静：“等不起也要等，这件事情或许还有周旋谈判的余地……”“怎么谈判？他们只要我！”帕维尔抓起仍然带着血的七瓣莲逼到逻辑斯蒂眼前，“他们已经下手了，他们根本不想谈判！”

　　奎恩抓着头发，他发现自己这个月掉的头发比之前一年都多：“那也不能冲动，老大，从’黑礁’回来你休息了多久？医生说你的外伤还没有康复需要休息……”柯尔伯格赞同地点点头，张了张嘴也想补充点什么。

　　帕维尔已经不想再听这些纷乱的讨论劝导。他深吸了一口气，挨个朝着桌前的每一个人看过去：“苏鲁光是不是我们的重要一员？他是不是我们的兄弟？现在他身处险境生死不明，而且是因为我！我有什么理由不去救他，我在这个时候怎么可能睡得着觉？！”

　　整个会议室一下子陷入沉默，没有人再说话。帕维尔仍然看着他们，心里却在悄悄地反驳自己：我不想他只是我的兄弟而已。我希望他能是我的爱人，希望他能接受我的道歉和我的爱意——可是这一切的前提，都得要苏鲁安安稳稳地活着！

　　他没看见柯尔伯格悄悄地给卡森管家使了个眼色；卡森管家会意地点头，清了清喉咙。这位从安德烈时期就一直照顾整个契科夫家起居的老管家开口的时候已经不是往日的从顺，声音在安静的室内平添了一股威严。

　　“少主。”他不疾不徐地说，并坚持等到帕维尔转向他才继续，“苏鲁先生被困，自然是要救的。只是，在救的方式上，逻辑斯蒂先生的提议更加可行；况且，少主您也未免太过着急了。老契科夫先生常常教育您——”

　　“不要在这个时候跟我絮叨我父亲！”帕维尔烦躁地打断，又意识到自己的无礼而缓下口气，“……您继续说。”

　　卡森管家自然地接上：“——教育您要时刻保持冷静。您也一直能够冷静地处理事项，连老契科夫先生去世时都极其成熟。”他观察着年轻人的神色，确定他已经渐渐平静下来；而老人真正要说的事情正隐藏在后面。“那么，少主，恕在下冒犯——今天您的反常行为，到底是单纯为了救自己的下属，还是有别的原因？”

　　奎恩和几个人偷偷交换着眼神，如果换个时候换个情境，他一定要为管家这句一针见血的问话击掌喝彩。帕维尔对苏鲁非同寻常的看重在UpStars早已被人悄悄议论，甚至还有一些人因为这层关系而有些看不起苏鲁；这次太过冲动的行动安排也同样说明问题。他们当然愿意为了苏鲁赴汤蹈火，可绝对不是在这样仓促的情况下去以卵击石。

　　“……别的原因？”

　　卡森不介意把话挑得更明白一点，他微微眯起眼睛盯着年轻人：“您对他的倚重，已经过限了。”

　　面对卡森犀利的眼神，帕维尔深吸一口气。他知道，终于是摊牌的时候了——自己对苏鲁的在意大概早已昭然若揭，他也从没想过要隐藏；但他却没想到，正式地将这份感情宣之于口，竟然是在这种情况下。

　　被告白的另一方完全不在场，而他要争取机会，抓住悬着苏鲁的命的那根蛛丝。

　　他心一横，对着所有人大声道：

　　“过限了？对，我就是喜欢他！我爱他！我爱的人是苏鲁光！”帕维尔的大吼似乎把所有人震住了，他却毫不在意继续快速说着，“我的爱人现在情况危险，他可能会死，我必须去救他——还是卡森先生您连‘首领’爱上什么人都要管了？”

　　话一出口帕维尔就发现自己错了。桌上的气氛变得微妙起来，几人的表情里都带上了一丝难言的疏离，卡森的脸更是一下就沉了下来：“首领您爱上什么人在下我无权干涉，可是您因为私人感情而冲动涉险，您置UpStars于何地？置与您一起战斗的部下于何地？”

　　帕维尔看向众人，却发现卡森的话切中肯綮：逻辑斯蒂和伊丽莎白的脸上是清晰的不赞同，甚至还带了一些失望；奎恩直接转过身不再看向帕维尔。柯尔伯格玩着手里的钢笔拒绝参与讨论，可嘴角抿出的“我就知道”的微笑绝非支持他的意思。

管家见帕维尔听进去了，又说：“您这样带着UpStars的精锐去与Somniferum以死相拼，只会两败俱伤。到时候无论是Flamingo还是警方除掉我们都轻而易举。少主，在下能理解您的心情——可您不能为了您的爱，把所有一切都拼上，更不能为了您一个人的爱，拖着所有人一起陷入危险。”

　　卡森先生一段话终了，帕维尔终于清楚地看出来，这些话不止是卡森想说，更是其他高层想说又不敢说的话。

　　我让他们失望了，帕维尔绝望地想，可是这让我怎么选？

一边是深爱着又心怀亏欠的苏鲁，一边是所有责任所系的UpStars。

这让我怎么选？

　　年轻的首领看着手心里静静躺着的血色胸针，一句话都说不出来。

　　卡森管家已经拿来了睡袍：“已经很晚了，少主。您今天又太过劳累，请早些回去休息吧。”帕维尔刚要开口，奎恩便赶紧说道：“苏鲁那边的事我们来解决，少主您好好睡一觉，明天我们一定给您方案。”卡森则把他让进了卧室，门在帕维尔的背后“咔”一声锁上：“今晚在下亲自在您门外守夜。”

　　帕维尔愣愣地看着房门，身后挂着帷幔的四柱床像一个牢笼等待擒住他，他自己刚从“黑礁”出来，倒像是又进了另一个更大的监牢——

　　苏鲁。

　　青年更加用力地握紧拳头，手心的每一寸肌肤都能感受到七瓣莲胸针的形状，刺痛得几乎要掐出血。

　　

　　57.

　　“您置UpStars于何地？置与您一起战斗的部下于何地？”

“不能为了您一个人的爱，拖着所有人一起陷入危险。”

　　“24小时内一个人来这个地址。”

　　“那我现在要你爱我，你肯不肯？”

　　“去你妈的。”

　　帕维尔心乱如麻，耳朵里轰轰地响着，双手根本控制不住地颤抖。苏鲁生死不明，他还没来得及告诉他自己想对他说的一切；往日里为之自豪的责任现在却成了牵绊，他空有焦虑和恐惧，却借不到一点力量。他当然明白自己当时的决定有多冲动，可是，如果不借助手下的精锐——

　　帕维尔突然睁开眼，整个人从床上弹了起来：如果不借助手下的精锐，一个人只身前往真的就不行了吗？

　　我，刚刚在监狱里独立杀死了Somniferum的前副手、狱霸路易斯·刘的我，真的做不到吗？

　　年轻人如梦初醒，做出了一个已经不能用大胆来形容的决定：

　　即使我不能因为我的冲动而赌上所有人，那么我就只赌我自己！

　　因为这一步，他再也不能退让！

　　他毕竟是帕维尔·契科夫，毕竟是以赌博业起家的UpStars的首领，就算只有最后一点筹码，他也要All in之后打好手上仅有的牌！

　　帕维尔拿出纸笔，飞快写下了一旦自己失败后的UpStars的人员安排；一切的计划仿佛早就在他脑内，他写的时候竟然再无一丝慌张，反而越来越镇定。写完最后一个句点，他盖上笔帽，稳稳地摘下手上的七星戒指，轻轻搁在了七瓣莲的旁边。

　　他打开窗户，南三藩夜间的浓雾水汽扑面而来，却带着自由的味道；年轻的首领双臂一撑，顺着楼外的消防梯悄悄爬了下去。

　　

　　58.

　　“吉姆。”

　　“帕维尔？这么晚你来干什么……”凌晨两点被突如其来的敲门声吵醒，吉姆揉着眼睛抱怨似的问面前的青年；然而他发现帕维尔蓝绿色的眼睛里没有一丝困意，反而烧起了凶狠的火焰。

　　“我需要一套极限加强的城市单兵套装，还有三套单兵爆破，加阔剑。现在就要。”

　　“这么多大件？你遇上事了？”吉姆一下精神了起来，探询地看着年轻人，“现在从库房提货的话得加钱。”

　　“我加价三倍。”帕维尔抽出一张支票不假思索地签下数字，眼神不容置疑。

　　金发男子马上笑着接过了支票，回身去了库房，几分钟就提着一个大包放在帕维尔面前。帕维尔检查了一遍后道谢准备离开，刚走两步突然转过身一字一句问吉姆：“如果我雇佣你帮我干活，半天，开价多少。”

　　吉姆笑了几声拍拍帕维尔的肩膀，“吉姆·T·柯克从不接受任何组织雇佣，这个规矩你是……”

　　帕维尔简短的一句话成功打断了吉姆：“苏鲁出事了。”

　　吉姆愣住了：“阿光他怎么了——”

　　他看着吉姆震惊的双眼，缓缓说出两个词：

　　“绑架，田德隆。”

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 17

2016 SPRING 301 Eddy St, San Frantokyo

 

　　59.

 

　　“他怎么还没醒？你的新药是不是药劲儿太大了？”

 

　　“呃……也许我把酢醚松含量加高了，就当他小白鼠了。”

 

　　“啧……让我来。”

 

　　一盆刺骨的凉水浇在苏鲁头上，惊得他摇摇头一下子从浑浑噩噩的黑暗里醒过来。苏鲁急促喘了几口气，调整好呼吸适应光亮后迅速扫视一圈周围情况。比墨汁还黑的天幕几乎看不到星星，周围的红灯区还在无休止地疯狂喧闹，应该是凌晨两点的狂欢时间，可苏鲁所在的这栋楼安静得出奇。自己被结结实实的粗麻绳捆在椅子上，四周是没有窗户的水泥墙壁，天花板缺了一个角，角落里点着一盏吱呀作响的白炽灯，给面前两个人投射下一高一矮的影子。

 

　　苏鲁又用力晃了晃头，让晕晕乎乎的脑子尽快恢复正常状态，他迅速回忆起失去意识前脑子里一闪而过的念头——艾伦那个变态小子还活着。

 

　　艾伦是苏鲁还在Somniferum的时候组织安排的双人组合搭档，能致人于失去六感的黑暗和苏鲁极快的移动攻击能力相互搭配，曾经做到出“0失手”的记录。由于艾伦在十二三岁的时候被注射改造基因的药物，导致他意外获得了强大的异能“Darkness”，然而作为代价的是艾伦的身体停止生长，医生早就预言他最多再活五年。

 

　　六年前苏鲁作为卧底前往UpStars时解散了组合，与此同时艾伦收到了自己的第七份体检报告，警告年轻人如果再无节制使用异能绝对没办法撑过一年。

 

　　而苏鲁又见到了嬉皮笑脸的火红头发少年，他没有预料到当年能放心交付背后的搭档将异能用在了自己身上。亚裔人缓了一口气直起头盯着面前的二人，清了清嗓子保持镇定说：“你居然还活着。”

 

　　“我并不觉得这次重逢让你感到意外，搭档。”艾伦咧嘴笑了一下，掉了好几颗的牙齿让这个笑容看起来更加惊悚，“反而再次见到你，我很意外。”

 

　　苏鲁并不想跟这小子说太多话，他自从二人成为搭档那天起就没想过给艾伦好脸色看。

 

　　第一次接受双人搭档任务见面时艾伦一边抽着廉价大麻一边扫视任务清单，苏鲁当时有所耳闻对方神奇的异能，曾想象是一位认真靠谱的搭档，但见面才发现也不过是和Somniferum那些瘾君子一样依赖毒品。苏鲁把擦好的长刀收进刀鞘，皱了皱眉头手抵着下巴分析安排：“进入大楼的时候我在前面开路，艾伦你找到合适机会再放Darkness……”

 

　　“根本不用那么麻烦，”与少年外表不符合的粗声粗气让苏鲁吓了一跳，艾伦把抽完的纸卷丢到地上踩灭，伸手夺过苏鲁手里的表格斩钉截铁地说：“进去的一瞬间我就开异能，Darkness允许操控者指定一个不受黑暗影响的自由活动对象，我会把你指定为自由人，到时候你一口气砍到底不就完事儿了，磨磨蹭蹭的。”

 

　　初次合作的成功让两人都尝到了甜头。

 

　　合作的次数多了，苏鲁发现艾伦几乎每天都抽一卷大麻，甚至几种毒品混着来；不仅如此，每次任务释放异能让他的身体越来越差劲。一次任务结束后，苏鲁直接把艾伦背回基地——然而他仍然厌恶瘾君子身上挥之不去的大麻味，企图劝阻搭档时，对话却总是以满满的火药味结束。

 

　　半年后苏鲁发现艾伦从来没有拔枪或者近战，他给鼻血不止的人递上纸巾说了一句：“你明明知道你的异能是在烧命，为什么不学几招护身或攻击？更改我们的进攻策略，少用几次异能，你还能多活几年……”

 

　　“组织安排我们搭档的原因不就是异能匹配？如果我不用异能，我存在的意义是什么？”艾伦打断苏鲁抬起深紫色孩童一样的眼睛盯着自己，擦了擦血迹的纸巾随手丢到地上，“拿我这副可笑的身体去拼命？”

 

少年站在石阶上俯视苏鲁，戳着胸口有些无奈地说：“我跟你可不一样，严肃刻板的苏鲁先生。您的未来大好前程繁花似锦，而我……”他熟练地卷了一根纸烟点燃，微弱的火光里抛出冷酷的后半句，“能多活一天就是赚了。”

 

 

　　60.

 

　　“我的老大被你们Somniferum陷害，来田德隆稍加调查并不意外吧？”苏鲁盯着艾伦脖子侧面的伤疤一字一句地说。他还记得那道伤疤，在他们合作之初的一次任务时，他的一时疏忽给艾伦留下了一道血流不止的伤口；医生缝完伤口后担忧照他的身体状态不一定能恢复过来，然而艾伦第二周就挣扎起来，继续跟着苏鲁行动，跟平常无异。

 

　　“‘你们Somniferum’？哈哈哈哈哈罗杰斯你听听，苏鲁这家伙用了‘你们’！”少年粗糙成熟的声音刺耳又诡异，他快要笑弯了腰，同时在身边较高人的后背拍了一下。罗杰斯高达两米的身影从灯光的阴影里显现出来，男人抱着肌肉饱满的双臂低沉地回应：“我听到了，他就是个叛徒。”

 

　　罗杰斯一步跨到苏鲁面前，伸出黝黑的手掌拽起苏鲁的短发逼问到：“杀死朗克尔还不够吗？我早该把你个叛徒的头扭下来！”

 

　　“你尽管试试，罗杰斯。”苏鲁冷笑着挑起嘴角斜视对方，眼睛里尽是当年看向下属的不屑和轻蔑。没有异能的罗杰斯不过是Somniferum苏鲁手下支部四肢发达的小头子，之前每个月的例会都没资格坐在会议室的高层位置上，如今能和艾伦平起平坐，看来自己走后Somniferum内部发生了不小的变动。“看来我走后也挺好的，你也飞黄腾达了。”

 

　　“苏鲁光你个叛徒还有脸说话！”罗杰斯嘶嘶地说，双手愈发用力地扯苏鲁的头发，他的一只拳已经蓄势待发，可高大魁梧的男人面对瘦了一圈的苏鲁就是不敢下手——再怎么说他也是令人闻风丧胆的持刀者，他也是Somniferum曾经的二把手，他也是独身一人暗杀了半个Somniferum高层的苏鲁光。

 

　　靠在墙上吹着泡泡糖的艾伦面无表情地打了一个响指，比黑夜还浓重的黑暗侵蚀了苏鲁的每一寸皮肤。苏鲁感觉到无数只黑色的爪子把他往深渊里拖，他还没有喊出来嘴巴就被死死封住。置身于没有边界的黑暗空间，连对方向的感知都被抹去，苏鲁喊叫着奔跑想寻找出口，可他至少跑了一个小时都没有任何改变，仿佛只是在原地打转。

 

　　他不由自主地掐住自己的大腿，让指甲刺进皮肤，想让疼痛刺醒自己保持清醒，然而连疼痛的感觉都消失的无影无踪。苏鲁就站在空旷无人的黑暗里，闭眼和睁眼都是漆黑一片。

 

　　他甚至不确定自己是否存在，是仍然活着还是早已死去。

 

　　算计着时间差不多了，艾伦撤销异能，苏鲁恢复意识时身体开始颤抖，即使再意志坚强的人也无法忍耐无知觉和正常世界之间的频繁切换。他瞪起乌黑的眼睛张嘴想说什么，可艾伦俯身嬉笑着把烟灰抖在苏鲁脸上，让他再次坠入没有知觉的空间。紧迫的空间压在苏鲁身上逼得他的头往后仰，嘴巴像个痴呆症患者一样大张着，眼睛空洞地望向天空。

 

　　“看看他的样子，像小丑一样可笑。”艾伦踢踏着走到苏鲁身边，毫不客气地挥手一掌，见苏鲁还没有反抗，他回头冲罗杰斯喊：“喂，你还不趁着现在多打几拳？苏鲁这混蛋现在可是毫无知觉根本不会反抗。”

 

　　“别用你的异能了，我还想你多活几年。”罗杰斯揉了揉少年的头发，对方撇了撇嘴一脸无所谓咳嗽了两声后一收手让苏鲁回到现实。

 

　　苏鲁艰难地直起腰杆重新坐直，虚脱的汗水从他的发尖滴落下来。他深深地呼了口气，仰头看向艾伦，眼里却完全没有软弱只有傲然的嘲讽：“Darkness? 你没了异能什么都不是。”他盯着艾伦的眼睛，“没有未来的……废物。”

 

　　“闭嘴，操！！！”没等罗杰斯伸手制止艾伦又一次放出异能，苏鲁迷迷糊糊地意识到这是他片刻时间内第三次切换到完全黑暗的空间。虽然心里有了一点准备可他还是打心眼厌恶这样的地方，天旋地转后摔倒一块平地上谁都不会好受。他几乎有些熟悉这种迷失感，却仍然每次都让他觉得慌张——他拼命地在回忆中寻找每一段过去，唯一真实的感觉却是他似乎已经远离人间，正在被全世界忘记。

 

　　这次苏鲁感觉黑暗已经入侵了骨髓和内脏，他的胃似乎被人紧紧拽着扭成麻花。苏鲁跪在地方干呕了好几次，却什么东西都吐不出来。似乎额头上渗出了密密麻麻的冷汗，衬衣也可能被汗水浸湿，他记起来艾伦曾经说过空间里的时间长短与外部不对等，现实世界的5秒钟放在黑暗里就有10分钟。

 

　　第一次艾伦把他丢在里面长达两个多小时，第二次也有几十分钟……苏鲁捏紧拳头企图计算出来黑暗里的时间流速，好让自己对回归现实世界光明有点期盼，可他所有的感觉都被剥夺，只剩下无穷的黑幕讥笑嘲讽。

 

　　少年一边叫着各种脏话一边来回切换折磨捆在椅子上的人质，几乎疯狂。罗杰斯不知道该怎么制止越来越失控的局面，毕竟他们的首领吩咐过叫他们别弄死他；这位新任的Somniferum领头人听说他们绑架了苏鲁光，不假思索地给帕维尔•契科夫寄了个加急快递，明摆着是明目张胆的要挟。

 

　　当艾伦第八次把苏鲁恢复正常的时候，猩红的鼻血顺着少年的脸往下流，滴在苏鲁的衣服上。他咳了一口血靠在墙上，喘着气望向同样喘气的苏鲁，手按着膝盖断断续续地说：“我才……不是……废物……苏鲁……光。”

 

　　“啧，你有本事……不用异能？”苏鲁闭上眼睛让搅成一团快要打成死结一样的大脑尽可能放松，准备迎接艾伦更疯狂的攻势。从前遇到过的拷问与折磨都是千奇百怪的物理伤害，而艾伦这种直逼神经中枢的伤害更加猛烈和赤裸，仿佛把全身每一根神经贴在炉子上烘烤，再猝然丢进北极的海沟。

 

　　“不用就不用。”艾伦径直走到苏鲁面前，痞气地随便抹了一下鼻血从衣服兜里掏出一支注射器，已经装好了亮绿色的液体。“新研究的小玩意，就在你身上先试试了。过来帮我摁住他的胳膊，罗杰斯。”

 

　　“不会致命吧？老大说要留个活口。”罗杰斯右手捂住苏鲁的嘴左手死死按住他不断挣扎的胳膊，仔细打量着推入的化学药剂。

 

　　“谁知道呢。” 

 

 

　　61.

 

　　潘松百无聊赖地走进自家总部的外围街口，一边走一边盘算着今天去哪家中餐馆吃霸王餐。老大说今天总部三楼关了条UpStars的大鱼叫他们都多加提防，可上面的事情哪需要他这种低级混混操心。他顺脚踢飞路边的易拉罐，看红色的罐体一路叮叮当当地蹦到一个穿着长风衣的男人脚下。

 

　　他没看到的是那人按动了衣兜里的一个按钮。

 

　　同时的轰隆四声爆响之后，半个田德隆都瞬间溢满了烟尘——掩藏在烟尘里的还有几十个疼痛翻滚的人体，专为灭杀战斗力而生的阔剑在这方面毫无慈悲可言。

 

　　帕维尔·契科夫从风衣里抖出两把自动步枪从烟尘里穿过，直插田德隆最黑暗的中心地带而去。

 

　　供货时吉姆犹豫地问他用上阔剑是不是未免太狠了，帕维尔咬着牙说：“对他们，怎样都不够狠。我能忍一次两次，但这一次……我不能再退了。”他说，“阿光在他们手里。”

 

　　阔剑的爆炸如同一个信号。越来越多的S组帮众从巷口冲出，四面八方源源不绝，手枪步枪双截棍甚至板砖，都在他们冒头的第一时间被帕维尔用精准的点射一一解决。他似乎是不倒的——所有子弹似乎都自动绕开他的身体，在他所倚靠着的墙角溅起火星、或者击碎他身侧的玻璃橱窗，然而并不能阻止他一点点消灭掉S组外围的所有埋伏。

 

　　帕维尔觉得自己极度狂热又极其冷静，他甚至放弃了他的异能，完全用愤怒引领着自己的手指朝着正确的方向扣动扳机。他似乎心在身外，看着自己的躯壳进行杀戮。

 

　　“杀人者，人恒杀之。”夏日下午的暖阳里苏鲁坐在他身边擦着枪，被彻底分解开来的枪械静谧得如同只是一堆普通的零件，“所以帕沙，杀人的事让我来做。别沾太多血，那不是什么干净的事。”

 

　　田德隆的帕维尔在心里这样回答记忆里的苏鲁：“闭嘴，我为你杀人心甘情愿。”

 

　　打完第二对弹夹的时候，枪声渐渐稀疏了下来。帕维尔当然不会天真到觉得这是什么好事情，但当一个黑乎乎的东西从隔墙扔过来的时候，他还是晚跑了一步。

 

　　那是一个被拖到即将爆炸的手榴弹。而他藏在一个汽油桶背后，距离手榴弹只有三步之遥。

 

　　爆炸。

 

　　今天的田德隆听了太多枪声，可这声爆炸狠狠地敲在帕维尔的耳膜旁也震动着他的五脏六腑，他只听见耳朵里那声爆炸还在不停地回响掩盖了一切声音，他从地上爬起来，感觉整个世界都在旋转。

 

　　他除了轰鸣什么都听不见，看着眼前纷飞的火花，有种一切都变慢了的不真实感；混混们仍然在朝他涌来，操着各式各样简陋甚至荒唐的武器，他举起手里的自动步枪，晕眩的大脑却让他每一发都偏离了轨迹。他不辨东西地甩出一发手榴弹，逼得周围的人被骇得微微退却；年轻的首领这才跌跌撞撞地朝着刚发现的临街的掩蔽处摔过去，伸手按动了另一个按钮——那是他途中贴上的四五小块C-4炸药，量不算大，可足以灭掉不少跟在他后面的追兵。

 

　　轰的一声响交叠在他的嗡鸣里辨不清晰。

 

　　帕维尔喘着咳着把自己摔靠在墙上，脑袋里的轰鸣声终于渐渐远去。视野里的血色变淡，五脏六腑里的震荡感似乎也变得可以忍受；他喘了两口气，给自己换上了两对弹夹。

 

　　外面的枪声稀疏寥落，只对准了他所在的地方隔几秒来一发压制性的射击；弹头敲击在钢板上打出一个个深深的凹痕，偶尔穿过下侧的木板，透出一个光亮的小洞。弹着点离他越来越近，藏不住的脚步声正在渐渐逼过来；帕维尔清晰地意识到这里不可能久留。他静静地数着秒数把握着枪声的节奏，在下一发枪响前狠狠啐了一口带血的唾沫，待枪声一响的那一刹那，他猛然转过身，拔枪点射向早已估好的位置——一击毙命！

 

　　帕维尔原地转身，风衣的下摆在风中展开被流弹穿出一个小洞，他双臂一展便瞄准了又一批匆匆杀至的人马；这群人较之刚才的乌合之众要有组织得多，几人左右分成两列企图控制住帕维尔，让开的射界里后方的混混已经开始射击。

 

　　帕维尔来不及多想，身体却自动做出了反应。他矮下身子降低重心，子弹从他的头顶掠过，燎得头皮阵阵发热。年轻人似乎感觉到苏鲁正在背后按着他的肩膀，这一场生死之搏恍然间像是那一堂秋雨绵绵里的搏击课，而黑发青年的声音也同样清晰：

 

　　“手枪的准头很差，所以，千万不要慌，不要让他们控制住你。”

 

　　帕维尔蹲下，手中的枪已经对准了两侧冲来的人。

 

　　“不要想着一发毙敌，这是实战，没有那么安静的条件给你瞄准，只要照着大概范围扫过去，压制住他们的行动范围。”

 

　　清晨的冷风吹得帕维尔越加清醒，他跟着苏鲁的步步指导，心里眼底都清明又笃定；

 

　　“尽量不要沾血，但是一旦迫不得已，不要怕。”

 

　　他扣下扳机，自动步枪的后坐力如同重拳笃笃地将他向后压去，帕维尔尽力保持着准头，看着左右逼来的人群渐次被他扫倒绽出血花，如同一群没有生命的物体；他沉着地向右一闪，抓住最后那个人将倒未倒的时机作为掩护，举枪射向后排的枪手们。

 

　　一发流弹扫过他的大臂，在肌肉上犁出一道浅却灼热的印记；血飞快地渗出来，又飞快地被布料吸收隐去。帕维尔咬牙还击，最后一个枪手终于扑倒在地。

 

　　“我承诺我会保护你。”苏鲁拉他从地板上爬起来时盯着他的眼睛说，“如果有一天我没有保护你，那一定是因为我死了。”

 

　　帕维尔狠狠地咬住下唇，爬起来继续握紧了手里的枪，几不可闻地对自己说：

 

　　“你没有死，你不会死。”

 

　　帕维尔环视四周，烟尘滚滚的田德隆南三区已经不再有人冒头。他紧了紧风衣，目标明确地朝着田德隆腹地直插而去；那个地址已经被他记得滚瓜烂熟，如同一块磁石般吸引着他。

 

　　他越走越快，终于飞奔起来；而他的心里只轰轰回响着一句话：

 

　　“我不会死，阿光，所以你也不能死。”

 

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 18

2016 SPRING 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City

　　62.

　　“卡森先生？”奎恩打开会议室的门，惊讶地发现敲门的竟然是一贯沉默的管家。他错愕地眨眨眼，思维还停在前几秒和伊丽莎白讨论的营救方案上回不过神来：“出什么事了？”

　　卡森皱着眉，早没了往日的冷静：“少爷的房……一直到现在都没动静。 ”

　　“会不会是前几天在‘黑礁 ’太累要多睡一会儿—— ”奎恩转过头，瞧见逻辑斯蒂和伊丽莎白如同看弱智一样看着他，才蓦然间想起昨晚的争执。他顿时明白了事情的严重性：“苏鲁！”

　　卡森持重地点头：“这正是在下担忧的。”

　　“我们上去看看。 ”逻辑斯蒂起身，“丽兹，你先主持一下这边营救的事…… ”伊丽莎白会意地点头：“——因为闹不好，我们这回就要多救一个人了。”

　　

　　“……操。 ”奎恩脸色极难看地把一张留言纸摔在地上，“为了你家男朋友冲动也就算了！一个人不打招呼偷偷跑出去也就算了！ ”他指着人去屋空的卧室气得转了一圈，最后又回到逻辑斯蒂和卡森面前，“可是！可是你们看看！这说的都是什么话！”

　　逻辑斯蒂早把那张纸捡了起来，冷静如他都忍不住狠狠从齿缝间迸出了一句粗口：“他妈的……‘如果我不能平安返回，契科夫家遗产由卡森管家处置……UpStars由奎恩和逻辑斯蒂代为管理，由此二人共同指定下任继承者…… ’这都他妈算什么？遗书吗？！”

　　“他不光是一个人去挑整个田德隆，他连后事都交代出去了！ ”奎恩急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，“这是去了就不打算回来吗！”

　　逻辑斯蒂深深叹了口气，转头看着卡森管家，连他都看出来年迈管家的双手抖得非同寻常：“劳您快去通知丽兹。情况有变，事关重大。我们必须点齐人马，尽快出发。”

　　管家领命而去，奎恩则又气又急：“这都算什么？啊？这都算什么？契科夫家遗产，谁让他用遗产这个词的？他知道遗产什么意思吗？”他喘了口气，完全不给逻辑斯蒂打断他的机会，“简直是胡闹！安德烈老大也没多惯着他啊？砸了苏鲁那次，一周禁闭都关了，怎么现在这么不让人省心啊？！这都是谁惯的啊？”

　　逻辑斯蒂毫不留情地接口：“你惯的。”“你胡扯！怎么就是我惯的了！”

　　逻辑斯蒂看着几乎跳起来的奎恩摇了摇头：“你什么时候不惯着他了？从小到大冰激凌说要就买，枪被偷走了还不吱声宁可赤手空拳出任务，十二岁还陪着跪了一晚上？”

　　奎恩愣了半天，一时间竟然找不出话来反驳。他顿了一会儿，才找回自己的声音：“你闭嘴吧……就跟你没宠过他一样。现在怎么办？”

　　“丽兹那边集合人手大概要一个小时，我去订计划，你去把补给装备都准备好。一小时后我们集体出发—— ”

　　“——目标田德隆。 ”奎恩叹口气接上，“小老大，你要是在这里出事，这个帮可能就真的要散了。”

　　

　　

　　63.

　　帕维尔跌跌撞撞地朝着信中标明的地址冲去。

　　再次扛过了三波进攻的他已经头发散乱灰头土脸，满头满身都是被溅上的尘灰与碎石粒，名贵的衣料早已弹孔血迹斑斑。血迹有他的，然而更多是敌人的：有人爬到他身前死死地抓住他的脚踝，也有人拼着最后一口气朝他扑过来，被他超近距离一枪爆头，那冲面而来的血腥气至今让他一阵阵作呕。他的自动步枪弹夹已经只剩两个了，可还揣了两个手榴弹，帕维尔算了算，攻破这栋防守看起来不算严密的小楼救出苏鲁，大概是勉强够用的。

　　可是他得耐心计算。

　　冷静。帕维尔告诫自己，强迫自己从之前的非同寻常的亢奋与冲动中清醒过来——他现在需要的是他的理智他的异能他的分析，因为那是他与他的爱人生命所系。

　　“一楼十个喽啰，都构不成威胁，走这条路的话应该可以躲掉七个不需要正面交火……也就是说，不能用枪。 ”帕维尔把只剩一把的自动步枪别回腰间，它的兄弟被一个出乎意料精准的射击打得护手碎成了碎片。他摸出匕首和一把苏鲁曾经送给他的短刀，刀柄上熟悉的纹理让他摸着熟稔又亲切。他一个箭步冲进早已看好的通道，迅疾如豹又沉默如风，冰寒的刀刃轻轻地从后绕过，吻上对方的喉咙；帕维尔垂下眼眸，双手反向一拉，血液向前飙射出来。

　　他退开一步让过软倒的躯体，回手一刺正中闻声而来的另一个人的前胸；帕维尔借力跃起，刀刃在那个倒霉蛋的胸腔中狠狠地一绞造成更大的伤口，双腿前踢，重重击上了第三个人的脸颊把他踢倒在地。年轻人正要拽出短刀给他致命一击，却终究没能赶上——那个人喊出了声。

　　“来人—— ”

　　这一声挣扎的呐喊在帕维尔听来却像震耳欲聋。一楼走廊的其余几人齐齐地转过头朝他冲过来，再说什么绝对安静已经毫无意义。帕维尔双腕一翻已经是左手一把手枪右手自动步枪，左手还没忘先朝着人群正中甩出一个手榴弹；几番下来他已经对这样狭窄地形里的爆炸冲击几乎习以为常。

　　忍住喉头翻上来的腥甜气息，他的右手出奇稳定地射倒了仍然前冲的几个人影，顾不得确认还有几个活口，一个扭身便朝着楼上跑去。防守薄弱的二楼和色厉内荏的三楼被他一路吸引到了四楼楼梯口，倒数第二个弹夹出色地完成了它的使命，甚至有一发子弹是穿透了两个人的身体。

　　帕维尔顾不上满意。地址里的房间号在他的脑子里突突地跳着：429室。他转过楼梯角，感觉整个四肢都仿佛不是自己的一样。

　　四楼完全没有他想象中的严防死守，帕维尔不知道这意味着什么——苏鲁究竟是生是死？他们是太放心苏鲁已经无法反抗，还是已经被苏鲁弄得自顾不暇？或者说苏鲁已经完全束手就擒，甚至——已经死去？

　　帕维尔在三藩市温暖的春天，突然感觉浑身冰冷。

　　他一步步极其缓慢而谨慎地朝前推进，踢开每一间房门，倾听所有最细微的声音。令他恐慌的是整个｀世界似乎突然对他关闭了声音，整栋楼里竟然没有一丝声响；他踢开的每一扇门后都空空如也，有些明显是Somniferum帮众自己的秘密小屋，里面的生活气息重得如同每一个安静过日子的小家庭。他看着其中一间小套间里凌乱地摆满了儿童玩具的小角落，台子上的全家福里小夫妻长得都可称丑陋，笑得却极幸福；而在这样的氛围里，整栋楼的空寂就显得格外令人恐慌。

　　427。428。帕维尔一个个地数过去，终于站在了429的门前。

　　他深吸一口气，几乎做好了面对一切结果的准备。

　　门锁静静地等在那里，如同一个沉默的提问。

　　帕维尔一枪轰碎了锁头，整个人撞了进去——

　　空的。

　　没有埋伏的Somniferum帮众，没有炸弹，没有苏鲁。

　　那就是一间平庸至极的毛坯房，一眼就能看见里面的所有空间，除了房间中央的矮几外全是空的，连血迹都没有。

　　帕维尔站在门口，愕然发现他忽略了最大的一个可能性——苏鲁根本就不在这里。

　　那么，苏鲁到底在哪儿？！

　　帕维尔剧烈地呼吸着，浑身都在颤抖。

　　他走近那张矮几，拣起矮几上那个极其醒目的信封。他抖出里面的内容，暗自舒口气庆幸掉出来的不是苏鲁身上的另外什么东西，也不是照片；那只是一张卡片，上面的笔迹稚拙凌乱，却与上次的快递出于同一人之手。

　　“恭喜你找到了错的目的地！不过能进来这里，你还是挺厉害的嘛——那么下一题，你觉得你的苏鲁在下面这三个地址的哪一个呢？”

　　下面又一行小字：“时钟正在滴答作响……如果你这次再猜错，我就不保证你还能见到活的苏鲁光了。 ”

　

　

2016 SPRING 301 Eddy St, San Frantokyo

　　64.

　　等苏鲁再见到真真切切的阳光时已经快到中午，三藩市的骄阳炽热地烤着每一栋建筑，封闭的小房间越发闷热不堪。苏鲁定神环顾了四周，当一大滴汗砸到肩膀上时他才敢确认自己回到了现实世界——而不是在艾伦异能的黑暗空间里面。

　　我得逃出去！

　　再拖下去不知道会受到怎样的酷刑，虽然苏鲁很清楚田德隆地势险恶，自己成功出逃的可能性极低，但他还是细细分析着房间里简单的摆设和绕在自己背后的绳结。他抬眼望向门锁的时候，门恰好“吱呀”一声打开，苏鲁迅速低着头装作自己还没清醒过来，一双黑色女士马丁靴映入眼帘。

　　他猛地想起在巷子里小混混对首领的称呼是“她”，莫非自己真的遇上Somniferum的新任首领？苏鲁小心翼翼地呼吸着不敢轻举妄动，那人有条不紊地踩着高跟靴站在苏鲁面前，把手里的一叠文件卷成纸棒，抬起苏鲁的下巴。

　　“喂，别装了，我早就知道你醒了。”清亮的女声传入耳中，苏鲁调整了一下情绪慢慢抬起头。当黑色眼睛对上女子的铅灰色眼睛时，苏鲁仿佛被雷劈中一样愣得一句话都说不出来。

　　面前的女子看起来绝不超过二十岁，有些稚嫩的脸上有着和帕维尔相仿的桀骜不训，干练的西装外套和短皮裤配上长筒靴，竟然给人隐约的威慑力。苏鲁被强迫抬头时扫到衣角刺绣的罂粟花纹，而最让苏鲁惊讶的是她打理得一丝不苟的淡金色短发。

　　淡金色短发。

　　淡金色……短发？！

　　监控器画面里淡金色短发的女孩给帕维尔车后备箱整整齐齐地码了一排毒品袋子，他让斯考提用软件细化衣角上的花纹……“你是陷害帕……老大的人！”

　　苏鲁脱口而出猜中面前人的身份，女子咯咯笑了一声丝毫不羞耻地挥挥手说：“陷害？我只是想会会你们少主顺带考察评估一下他的能力。”她像猛然想起什么似的翻了翻手里的文件，“路易斯那个白痴果然什么都干不好，在‘黑礁’暗杀都能失手，活该死了。”

　　“黑礁的暗杀……？”苏鲁只是听到路易斯的名字和“暗杀”两个词就浑身冒汗，他不敢想象帕维尔在监狱的几天发生了什么，这一切背后还有太多要去深挖探究，可苏鲁现在必须搞清楚这个女子的身份和名字。

　　“你，到底是谁？”苏鲁冷冷地看着对方，双手有些紧张地握紧拳头，咬牙切齿地蹦出几个字。

　　“你在Somniferum那会儿肯定没见过我，但你一定见过我哥哥。”

　　“你哥哥？”苏鲁再次打量之后才赫然觉得她铅灰色的眼睛似乎在什么地方见过。

　　“对。”她皮笑肉不笑地咧了一下嘴，苏鲁本能地觉得后背发凉，“就是你半年前亲手杀死的——”女子抬高音调突然掐住人质的脖子。

　　“朗克尔•瓦伦特。”

　　“你……我从……从未听说过他有一个妹妹？”苏鲁挣扎着挤出一句话，他怎么可能不知道自己的前任上司还有个妹妹？伪装身份确实有可能，但这个女子铅灰色眼睛里凶狠决绝的光芒他再熟悉不过。当年朗克尔登上Somniferum首领宝座时，就在身为帮手的自己面前，挨个把前任留下的高层一枪爆头。苏鲁仍然忘记不了当时的毛骨悚然——而今天，他感觉如同昨日重现。

　　“布蕾特•瓦伦特，现在你知道了？”布蕾特几乎鼻尖靠鼻尖地看着苏鲁，掐住对方脖子的手慢慢放松。“UpStars的苏鲁光先生。”

　　“咳……你到底想要什么？”苏鲁咳嗽了几声问。

　　“终于见到你了，苏鲁光。”布蕾特无视了苏鲁的提问，兴奋又激动地扫视他身上的一切，“我早就想亲眼见见，持刀者，异能者，Somniferum曾经的二把手，独身一人闯入中心区并且结束了朗克尔性命的苏鲁光先生。”

　　女子的瞳孔因为肾上腺素的飙升而骤然增大，像一头刚捕获猎物的幼狼咯吱咯吱磨牙狞笑。苏鲁看着森森冷笑的布蕾特，意识到她想要的当然远不止是亲眼见见而已。

　　然而他也只能强迫自己冷静下来，和对方交涉道：“我现在在UpStars的地位身份您也应该很清楚，再绑架下去两个组织之间的混战争斗不可避免。亲眼见到我的目的已经达成，放了我，日后还有友好合作的可能性……”

　　“把你放了？”布蕾特的嘴角越翘越高，拉成一个讥讽的弧度，“把你放了？哈哈，把你放了——苏鲁光，你是不是也太天真了？！”布蕾特狠狠地捏住苏鲁的下颌逼他看向自己，“你杀了我的亲哥哥。他年轻有为前途无量，他是世界上最好最爱我的人，而你把他杀了。现在，你要我，把你放了？！”

　　“如果你知道你哥哥都做过什么，你还会不会觉得他是世界上最好的人。”苏鲁摇了摇头不想多说，却被女孩狠狠打断：“他做过什么？他那么好那么和善，怎么可能让你如此记恨？！他做过什么，能比你杀了他过分？！”

　　“他杀了我全家！”苏鲁忍无可忍地吼出声，头上青筋暴起，整个人都弹了起来，惊得布蕾特都退了三步。

　　空气一瞬间仿佛凝滞住了。苏鲁从未想过这道最深的伤口也能有重见天日的一天，可他更没想到的是女孩的回答：

　　“你在骗我！我知道，你杀了哥哥是为了给自己在UpStars爬上高层找个台阶！什么哥哥杀了你全家你要报仇？都是借口！”

　　“说谎？”苏鲁眯起眼睛看向面前仿佛什么都不知道一样的女子，既然她是朗克尔的妹妹她怎么可能不知道哥哥的作为？“那你去查啊，你去查1995年12月23日晚上朗克尔在哪儿？他在干什么？”

　　“你仔细想想，布蕾特小姐，他是通过干了什么才可能两年内Somniferum拿到分部头目的职务？他可能对你很好给你买圣诞礼物，可是他花的每一分钱都沾了我苏鲁家的血！”

　　二十年前圣诞节前夕的命案又重现在苏鲁的脑海里，印着槲寄生和金色铃铛的墙纸上粘着猩红的血液，，妹妹僵硬冰凉的手保持着想要握住什么东西的姿势——她还在等哥哥带回家的圣诞礼物……苏鲁闭上眼睛死咬着自己的嘴唇，试图让自己逃出那一幕真实得不能更真实的噩梦；可夕阳里倒卧着一具具毫无生命的最亲爱的人的场景依旧固执地在他的脑海里翻腾，他拼命压住自己几乎要出口的尖叫。

　　另一边布蕾特的声音同样侵袭而来，让他更加忍无可忍：“哥哥没有给我买过圣诞礼物……可是他只要有空就来陪我玩捉迷藏。他为了保护我把我藏在地下室，每天都给我送我最爱吃的热狗，每年都给我买新衣服穿，可你却把他害死了！你知不知道整整一周我见不到任何人、什么都没有有多绝望！你知不知道他对我意味着什么，我对他意味着什么！他总说家人对他最重要了，怎么可能会去杀你的家人？！”女子说完这番话后脸上浮现出了幸福的微笑，可这微笑在苏鲁眼里比什么都要讽刺。被亲生哥哥监禁的女孩还能说出这样无理智的狂热依恋……苏鲁突然觉得毛骨悚然。

　　布蕾特抬起头注视着苏鲁，斩钉截铁地说：“肯定因为你们家得罪了黑帮才会被灭口，也许你的父母暗地里都是坏人，他们这是罪有应得！”

　　“坏人。”苏鲁轻声咀嚼着这两个词，沉下头再抬起面对首领时脸上没有任何表情，“那我来给你讲讲“坏人一家”的故事。”

　　“我三岁那年发高烧，热得上吐下泻死去活来，可父母都不在家。三藩市的夏天暴雨说下就下，大我七岁的姐姐爱子叫不到医生上门。你知道吗？她直接背着我一步一步走到医院——我们连出租车都叫不到。姐姐把自己的攒了三四年的零钱罐掏的一干二净给我付医药费，在医院守了一夜。后来我才知道她那天在雨里摔了多少次，膝盖磕得几乎看不到一块好皮肤。”

　　“我六岁那年第一次上小学被同班人叫‘小矮子’，每天故意赖床迟到，或者装病不想上学。我的小妹妹每天都爬到我的床上敲我的脑壳做我的小闹钟，她唱着幼儿园里新学到的儿歌，难听得要死我只能爬起来吓唬她再唱歌会有大灰狼来吃人。”说到这儿苏鲁的嘴角翘了一下，忍不住宠溺地摇了摇头，“后来高年级的姐姐知道是有人贬低我，把那群小男孩拉到操场旁边给每人一个爆栗，从此爱子的名字响彻中学部和小学部，而我就是她身后不老实的小跟屁虫。”

　　“我八岁那年姐姐拿到了全国弓道比赛的冠军，学了跆拳道的妹妹在少年组的比赛上摘金拿银，母亲开玩笑说苏鲁家的女儿们这么强，将来找不到丈夫怎么办？父亲理直气壮地回答将来必有一串小伙子争着上门娶亲。而一直被她俩嫌弃的我第一次拿起暗红色的长刀。父亲握着我的手挥舞刀子，告诉我刀法绝不是用来杀人，而是保护自己最心爱的人。”

　　“我十岁那年偷偷在学校温室里种了一棵火绒草，因为妹妹说她很想见见真正的火绒草。我在圣诞节前夕小心地移植到花盆里，准备带回去给她做圣诞礼物。我放学回家的时候家门被反锁，我怎么推和喊叫都没人应答。直到隔壁邻居报警开锁，浓重的血腥味呼啸而来，他们遮着我的眼睛不让我看屋子里的情形。可是我透过缝隙看到他们都死了，我的家人，都死在圣诞节前夕。”两滴眼泪无声地砸在苏鲁的腿上，他脸上还留着浅浅的微笑。

　　“你知道吗，他们都是你哥哥亲手杀死的！”捆着苏鲁双手的绳子因为人质的挣扎发出不安的声音，苏鲁全身的肌肉都像豹子一样突起，凶恶地瞪圆了样子吼向布蕾特，与此同时更多的眼泪夺眶而出，染湿了苏鲁的前襟。

　　“是这样的一家人，然后你问我他们是不是得罪了黑帮，他们是不是罪有应得。”

　　苏鲁的眼球上布满血丝，几乎要弹起来与布蕾特一搏生死一样喘着粗气，他抑制不住自己紧接着又喊了一句：“你他妈居然还有脸问我他们是不是罪有应得！！！”

　　布蕾特双手微微抬起来攥紧，在苏鲁喊完的一瞬间“嘭”地单脚踹翻了绑着人质的椅子。完全没有料到的苏鲁在头部撞倒在地上时倒吸了一口冷气，与此同时罗杰斯和艾伦同时推开禁闭室的门，四下张望着以为是老大出了什么事情。

　　布蕾特抽出桌子上一叠文件最上面的纸，清了清嗓子高声宣布：“第六十三条，针对我帮的叛逆人员处分——格杀勿论。”艾伦站在身后附和了一句：“你死定了，苏鲁光。”

　　“这是我哥哥还掌管Somniferum时定下的规矩，”她三下五除二把手里的纸张撕成碎末洒在躺在地上的苏鲁头上，“如今Somniferum的首领是我，布蕾特•瓦伦特。自然要改头换面一下。”布蕾特亲昵地拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，凑在他耳边小声说：“把你的‘好家伙’给我拿来。”

　　艾伦变了一下脸色，压低声音回答：“那个药还在试验阶段，老大……”

　　“啰啰嗦嗦的，在谁身上试验不都一样，”布蕾特冲着苏鲁翻了一个白眼，抬手看了看手表咧嘴笑了起来，“距离期限时间还有两个小时，不知道你家首领会不会按时赴约呢？UpStars的苏鲁先生。”

　　他们在用自己要挟帕维尔？！苏鲁要很努力才能藏住自己的震惊：“什么赴约？”

　　“看来你还不知道。”布蕾特满意地点头，“我给他送了个小礼物，让他一个人过来，用他的命来换你。”她看看腕上银光闪烁的手表，“哦，确切地说，距离期限时间还有一个小时四十五分钟。你觉得他是会置你于不顾呢，还是一个人乖乖来自投罗网呢？”

　　苏鲁毫不犹豫道：“你死了这条心吧。他不会来救我的。”契科夫家的每一任首领都早接受过这样的教训，而每一个离首领最近的人也同样有此觉悟。首领绝不会也不能为任何一个手下而身涉险境，这是几代前的一位老契科夫的教训。

　　布蕾特却挑起嘴角，苏鲁发现她在谈及无关朗克尔的话题时的思路极其犀利：“你真的这么相信吗？他不会来？”

　　苏鲁不得不承认她说对了。原本决定就这样扛下去的自己，在听见这个条件时心里竟控制不住地升起了一点希望，这点希望一旦出现便来得愈发汹涌，一发而不可收拾。盘旋在他眼前的血色圣诞倏然间褪色崩裂，变成了他一直以来看惯的那张年轻又鲜活的脸；那男孩在他的心里几乎是闪着光的，而他现在突然发现，他最想要的是这个年轻人立刻出现在他的眼前。

　　生平第一次，苏鲁光在孤独一个人面对敌人时生出了这样的念头：如果他能在这里陪我一起就好了。

　　然而这里是田德隆，是Somniferum总部迁至日落区前盘踞数十年的老基地，是他们最为精锐的人马所在。他，一个失职的，与帕维尔又有着几个月的不愉快的小小护卫，又怎么能期盼首领为他来到这里？

　　他毕竟还记得那句“不要跟着我”。

　　苏鲁抬头看着布蕾特，同样的话语这次说来却充满只有他自己知道的苦涩：“你死了心吧。他不会来救我的。”

 

TBC

终于……揭开了苏鲁老师过去的故事……写到苏鲁撕心裂肺喊话的时候我都快哭了【捂脸】


	18. chapter 19

【我先预警一下这pa最后有对苏鲁的物理+精神伤害……】

 

65.

　　苏鲁到底在哪？

　　帕维尔死死地盯着那张卡片，硬挺的卡片几乎被他捏成一团。三个地址，三个选择，而他必须选对——距离当初约定的时间还剩不到两个小时，他又在这栋小楼里搞出了太大的动静。帕维尔清晰地听见楼外的枪声人声慢慢地掩近，围定了他所在的窗口；他们竟然有一门老旧却依然蓄势待发的小炮。

　　三个地址，三栋楼，三个方向。帕维尔的眼睛飞速地扫过三个可能的地点，呼吸之间他的异能被催动到了极致；每一个帮众的抬脚、每个人的视线方向，每一只鸟雀飞起的痕迹，甚至每一捧灰尘的飘落轨迹都在他的眼底被精密地捕捉。

　　狙击手正在谨慎地测量距离。

　　帕维尔看向第一个地址——五层楼里静默无声，门口的台阶上杂草漫生，一蓬茂盛的蒲公英丛正在摇曳着，每一朵毛球上的种子都稳固地贴在梗上。

　　最后一个枪手也已经就位。

　　第二栋二层小楼的大门落了紧锁，锈蚀的锁头摇摇晃晃几乎要断裂开来。几个混混抱着AK47在门口晃来晃去，子弹尚未上膛，手倒是紧张地扣在扳机上严阵以待。消防梯直垂到地上，上面落满了灰尘。

　　随着领队的手势，帮众们纷纷拉动枪栓。

　　最后一处的小三层灯火通明，顶层的窗框中隐约有个被绑缚在椅子上的身着西装的人影；前面的鞭子将落未落，人影从喉中发出一声长吼。

　　炮手将炮弹装进炮管，等待着号令。领队伸出的三根手指一根根地收起：

　　三！

　　风起，蒲公英的种子被渐次吹下，飘扬欲飞；

　　二！

　　混混们猛地左右回头，枪口指向四面八方；

　　一！

　　鞭子落下，被绑缚的人影发出带着哭腔的呐喊：“求求你……”

　　“放！！！”

　　轰地一声炮响，炮弹精确地命中了那个空荡的毛坯房，整个楼体都不堪重负地摇撼着几乎要崩倒开来，炸起的烟尘迷住了所有人的视线，连埋伏的枪手们也完全找不到目标；领队漫无目的地张望了一阵，几乎都要宣布帕维尔已经被那发炮弹炸成飞灰。

　　突然一个混混喊了出来：“他在那儿！”众人循声望去，二楼的窗口中突然跃出了一个棕黄色卷发的身影；所有人急急调转枪口，不停有人试探着开枪，角度却实在偏得离谱。领队大喊着“别慌别慌三号位准备三号位准备”，却听见对讲机里的回报：“头儿，他没往三号位跑！”

　　“没往三号位，难不成是前两个点？！”

　　“头儿……他好像，往Eddy那条街去了……”

　　领队气急败坏地把对讲机摔在了地上。

　　

　　帕维尔在这段难得的喘息中狂奔。那发炮弹命中时他已经冲下了两层楼梯，可冲击力仍然让他的五脏六腑都仿佛挪了个位置；楼梯上的一块台阶猛地崩落，从他的额角刮过，让他的半边脸现在都鲜血淋漓——他使劲擦了两把血才让自己的右眼不至于被血糊住，就更别提从二楼跳下时稍微扭伤的脚踝了。

　　然而他越跑却越确定自己的选择。关押苏鲁的地方既不可能荒凉到杂草丛生也不会外紧内松，苏鲁不会穿着西装就来刺探情报更不可能低头求任何人。帕维尔确信那三栋楼没有一个是真正的目的地，而现在，他只能通过直觉朝前一点点逼近。

　　仿佛心头有一团火，在这样的疯狂里稳定地跳跃着朝前指引着他，仿佛有种穿越时空的感应能让他知晓苏鲁的所在。年轻人捂着仍在渗血的额角，几乎一眼就锁定了Eddy街上一栋毫不起眼的灰色建筑，不假思索地拔腿狂奔。

　　然而这段短暂的喘息给了田德隆太多机会。刚刚的短暂静寂如同下一场风暴的前奏，刹那之间至少七八种枪型的爆响炸裂在这条街道上，弹着点追着拔腿狂奔的帕维尔的身侧留下一路的火星，沿街的玻璃次第碎裂迸溅成一地凌乱；越来越多的呼叫声咒骂声朝着这里涌来，不断有人朝着楼上奔去占据有利地形，绝对的火力优势压得帕维尔无力回头还击，只有毫无规律地之字形跑动以求避开子弹。

　　可是他毕竟已经战斗了整整一个上午。

　　正午的阳光太过炽烈灼人，赤裸的街道晃得帕维尔几乎辨不清东西，不断的震荡、爆炸，不断使用异能都让帕维尔的眼前几乎绽出金星来；卷发被血浸透糊在额前又痛又痒，脚踝的扭伤也随着奔跑愈演愈烈。

　　一发子弹狠狠地擦过他的腰侧，带出一道深深的血痕。帕维尔双腿一软，本能却促使他直接扑在了地上；他眼睁睁地看着一发狙击枪的大口径子弹擦过他的头皮打在地上，留下一个深黑的弹孔。来不及考虑，帕维尔鼓起全身力量在地上朝一旁滚开，轻型机关枪追着他一路在地上打出阵阵烟尘，帕维尔终于抓住机会甩出那个仅剩的手榴弹——那挺轻机枪终于哑火。

　　年轻人右手捂着伤口，左手用力撑地才把自己撑起来。他的翻滚把自己带到了一个背街小巷的巷口，里面恶臭扑鼻，却带着帕维尔此时求之不得的宁静。他喘口气，踉跄着往里走了两步，正想好好包扎一下自己的伤口，猛一抬头却看见了一双似曾相识的眼睛。

　　那人很丑，丑得令人一见不忘，丑得让帕维尔一下子便想起在那个假地址里曾见过的那张全家福——这人正是全家福中的男主人，彼时他在照片里拥着妻儿笑得温暖，如今却满眼都是惶恐失措。

　　帕维尔试探地伸出双手，试图与对方协商：“你听我说——”“他在这儿！他在这儿！！！”那人已经激烈地嚎开，这还不够，一柄小却锋利的蝴蝶刀已经朝着帕维尔扎了过来：“去死吧！！”

　　帕维尔只来得及用左臂格开他的攻击，刀刃撕开他的皮肤带给他冰冷的痛感；年轻人在千钧一发之间矮下身子让过男子继续前冲的武器，飞快地摸出手枪朝上扣动了扳机——这样短的距离内几乎不可能失手，子弹掀飞了丑陋男子的头盖骨，让他眨眼之间从一个丈夫一个父亲变成了一具尸体。

　　帕维尔哪里有时间叹息，闻声而来的追兵已经快要把他逼疯。他抹了把溅了一脸的血，让他本就涂满了血水汗水的脸看上去更像地狱里钻出的恶鬼，抄起吉姆硬塞给他的一把霰弹枪，一边后退一边朝着巷口轰了两枪，顾不得计数这两枪下倒了几个，转过身以一种几乎疯狂的姿势朝巷子的另一头踉跄而去。

　　苏鲁光三个字在帕维尔的脑海里来回盘绕。纵然知道那不是真的，第三栋楼中的被鞭打的人影仍然不断地复现在帕维尔的眼前，鞭影重重叠叠，将帕维尔想象中的苏鲁紧紧地缠绕住，最后爆成一片血红的花瓣，散落消失。

　　帕维尔眼前突然出现了一幅场景——苏鲁一个人躺在决斗场的中央，笑着朝自己伸出手。

　　那是什么时候呢……帕维尔一边拼命奔跑一边努力抓住那稍纵即逝的一刻，那是什么时候呢？

　　巷子的另一端人影纷沓，帕维尔顾不得许多，霰弹枪再度击发，巨大的冲击力逼得他向后连退三步，就手一抡击昏了一个摸过来的持刀者——苏鲁朝着自己伸出手，鼻端似乎有着冬雪的清冷味道，那是什么时候呢？

　　帕维尔奋力跃起，短刀一转割破了三个未及转过枪口的倒霉蛋的喉咙——向来可靠的苏鲁因着躺在地上的姿势而前所未有地显得竟然有些小，那是什么时候呢？

　　一个带着钢爪的拳套朝着面门直直击来，帕维尔侧身让过，让钢爪狠狠地扎进了另一个混混的背心，同时极近地顶在他的脑门上开了一枪；钢爪男直直仰倒，而帕维尔福至心灵地勾住了从他裤袋里滑出的一把车钥匙——被汗水浸透的额发贴在苏鲁脸上，反而衬得他的双眼黑得发亮，那是什么时候呢？

　　身后的枪声越来越密，追来的人们终于找准了自己的位置，弹着点已经距离帕维尔越来越近，几乎是擦身而过。帕维尔无暇多想，朝着人最多的地方把剩下的三发霰弹统统轰了过去，可是完全没用——一批人倒下了更多的人从背后涌上来，他们几乎无知无觉无痛无悲，只为了置帕维尔于死地。

　　帕维尔头一次觉得有些绝望。之前只是如果的那些假想终于都变成狰狞的可能性朝着帕维尔张牙舞爪：如果我真的死在这里……

　　恰在此时，北面遥遥地突然起了十几声轰响，大地都在摇撼；爆破的火光和浓烟沿着北边的天际线一路直升而起，顿时遮蔽了半边天空。十几个街区外突然轰鸣起了三部机车狂躁又震耳的响声，兼之遥遥的只可能属于吉姆的大喊：

　　“帕维尔——！我们来啦！”

　　正是姗姗来迟却又恰踩在点上的吉姆！

　　巷口西侧的追兵顿时乱成一盘散沙：他们绝没有想到要防的远不止帕维尔一人。北方的爆破让他们心神不宁，有的举棋不定有的匆忙回防，还有的听着疾如暴雨的机枪声几乎就要逃走，帕维尔身前的压力骤然一松。

　　“吉姆——！你他妈的来得太晚啦——！”帕维尔高喊一声，手指一翻便把车钥匙攥在了手里；他一按开锁，路边一辆破得要命的小福特会意地鸣叫起来——“好姑娘！”帕维尔满意地轻喃一声，拉开车门就要往里钻；就在此刻，一发极准的子弹飞来，横向钻透了帕维尔未来得及缩进车里的左小腿肚。

　　帕维尔觉得那发子弹来得极慢，似乎能追随着它看见穿入又穿出的全过程，却丝毫感觉不到任何痛感。那条腿仿佛不是他的，他却仍然能抬起它塞进车里，甚至顾不上左臂的刀伤狠狠地摔上了车门；他顶着身后子弹纷纷击在车体上打出凹坑的牙酸响声，顾头不顾尾地一脚油门轰了出去。

　　闯过第一个路口，左小腿的疼痛才迟迟在他的脑海里炸裂开来。那真疼——帕维尔看着脚下的一滩血迹，缥缈地想着这车日后洗起来该有多麻烦；眼前一阵阵控制不住地发黑，他常常要拼命猛打方向盘，以防车子太偏撞向某一堵墙。

　　在刺骨的疼痛里他突然想起来了那个一闪即逝的瞬间。

　　那是苏鲁升任战斗总管——也就是如今伊丽莎白的位置——之后的第一周，按规矩因击毙林德尔曼而升迁的他必须获得整个帮派内所有战斗人员的认可。一番又一番的车轮战，从轻而易举到势均力敌，打到最后苏鲁早已精疲力竭，完全是靠一股气顶着站在场上。逻辑斯蒂最后一个上场，两人缠斗八分钟之后逻辑斯蒂已经把苏鲁按在了地上；苏鲁却始终撑着没有拍地认输。众人的倒数声越来越响亮，在喊到“2”时，苏鲁却突然绷紧肌肉翻身暴起，兔起鹊落之间绞住了逻辑斯蒂的反关节，狠狠地摔在了垫子上。

　　逻辑斯蒂在离开前拾起了他的眼镜，擦了擦才戴上：“我承认你了。苏鲁，好好干，下周一记得来参加例会。”

　　完全脱力的苏鲁连爬都爬不起来，躺在垫子上一边平复着呼吸一边朝逻辑斯蒂的背影微笑：“我绝不会迟到。”他转而朝帕维尔伸出了手，“小少爷，能拉我起来吗？”

　　帕维尔朝着他们新任的战斗总管迟疑地走近，他从没从这个角度看过苏鲁。苏鲁似乎从来都是比他高的，直到最近少年飞蹿的个头才刚刚与亚洲人平齐；可是现在这个躺在地上的姿势，竟然让苏鲁显得有些……平易。

　　苏鲁笑了笑：“还是说，这是你给我的最后一道考验？如果我不能自己爬起来，你就不会承认我？”

　　话音未落，苏鲁已经开始转身试图把自己撑起来。帕维尔看着他的身影突然觉得刺目，加紧两步过去把他扶了起来，把苏鲁的一半体重担在自己身上：“在我心里你早就是最强的了。”

　　苏鲁用袖口轻轻擦着鼻尖上的汗珠：“这话可别让你父亲听见。”

　　那是帕维尔记得的冷得最透彻却也最痛快的一个冬天。

　　春天的帕维尔坐在车里狠命踩着油门，左腿疼得像火烧又像刀锋。他把所有枪声和追杀都甩在身后没命地一往无前地朝前开去，向着朝自己伸出手的苏鲁的方向一骑绝尘。

　　“阿光，你一直是最强的。”帕维尔轻轻地喃喃，“可是当你累了，我一定会扶住你的手。”

　　他一脚刹车猛地踩下，车子堪堪停在灰色小楼的门口。帕维尔找不到一块完整的布料，但他发现了储备箱里的一卷胶带，索性把自己的小腿当成断裂的水管缠了好几圈。绿色的胶带与鲜红的血对比更加可笑刺目，可无论如何，他总能接着往前跑了。年轻人顾不得熄火，一拉手刹便甩门出来，横冲直撞地撞进了大门。

　　这是最后一关，而他只能靠自己了。

　　能不能救出苏鲁，只在这千钧一发之间。

　　

　　

　　66.

　　“真的不会来吗？我看不一定哦。”布蕾特显然知道了什么关于两个人关系的小道消息，女人笑着走到苏鲁身后，示意罗杰斯监视好人质，自己解开苏鲁绑在身后的绳子，把右臂放在椅子的扶手上，拿出两条粗束缚带缠紧。

　　苏鲁的瞳孔猛然张大，他暗暗咽了一口口水，左手摸到了衬衣袖子的第一个扣子——那不是一颗简单的衬衣扣子，是吉姆上个月无聊时改造的小炸弹，爆炸威力足矣把10平米的小房间夷为平地。当时他去酒馆赴约，要走的时候吉姆突然塞了个白色扣子给他，眨眨眼睛狡黠地说：“就当是你的生日礼物了，用力按一下就是启动，没有撤回按钮将就一下吧，大概等待时间是整整两个小时。”“生日礼物？我的生日在夏天。”“哦……啊呀送礼物还要什么理由啊！快拿走，别告诉你家老大。”吉姆愣了一下又恢复原来放松的表情，狠狠地抱了一下苏鲁的肩膀。

　　他在布蕾特观察不到的角度悄悄把故意缝松的扣子拆下了，隐藏在手指缝里，当布蕾特把左手束紧的时候苏鲁找准机会手指微微一送，让平凡无奇的纽扣落在对方的西服口袋里面。

　　两个小时，他的生命只剩下最后两个小时，自己没法逃出去，那杀死Somniferum的新任首领对于UpStars后续发展也应该有用吧？他的衣服内侧还有一个迷你录音机，能抵抗一定的爆炸，说不定还能获取一些最新的情报……苏鲁艰难地笑了一下，重新抬起头坦然地望向布蕾特，无所畏惧。

　　“我们来玩个游戏，苏鲁先生。”布蕾特接过艾伦拿来的一个长条捆包，解开搭扣平摊在桌面上，是一排未拆封装满注射液的针管。她搬了一个椅子坐在苏鲁面前，右手放松地搭着椅子背，左手拿过第一个注射器，用牙咬掉塑料壳子推出一点空气。“艾伦自己提纯的20支高纯度咖啡因和20支安定，轮流向你体内注射……心脏会像做过山车一样，攀到最高峰再咻地一下落到最低谷。你会不会嗨到爆掉呢？”

　　人质不由自主地加紧脊梁骨，手臂条件反射地想往回缩。苏鲁从小时候就讨厌尖尖的针头，每次一看到尖锐金属就会头皮发麻。他咬牙威胁布蕾特：“滥用药物……你这是……。” 

　　“这招数是跟‘黑礁’他们拷问犯人的时候学的，据说一般人经不住三四轮就全招了。我的游戏也没有那么不公平，打完咖啡因你必须回答我一个问题，不回答直接打一针安定。打完偶数针你可以问一个问题，回不回答看我心情。”她狰狞地笑着补充，“不知道你能坚持多少轮呢？”

　　根本等不到苏鲁喊出“不！”布蕾特找准小臂上的静脉扎针，推针，拔针一气呵成。药物迅速和他的血液融合在一起，随着心脏把全身血液泵送流到全身各处。他能感觉到自己的心脏跳的越来越快，咚咚的声音像鼓槌敲着身体内腔，仿佛要把整个人撕裂。

　　此时此刻布蕾特则坐回了椅子上，慢悠悠地磨着指甲抑扬顿挫地问：“苏鲁啊苏鲁，告诉我UpStars在日落区掌握了多大范围的地盘吧。”

　　“一共……”苏鲁难受地想要缩成一团，可浑身绑着更加紧绷的束缚带让他一点都不能动弹，他在尽可能多撑过几轮获取录音消息的同时还要想着怎么编造出假答案回答布蕾特，更要忍受砰砰的心跳冲击鼓膜的杂音。“一共占了32家……8家酒馆、5家服装店、1家报社……”

　　“撒谎！日落区根本没有报社！”女子发出一声刺耳的大笑，用几乎留下淤青的力气捏住苏鲁的下巴往上抬，“你在说谎，苏鲁光啊苏鲁光，你怎么就这么喜欢撒谎呢？从刚刚关于我哥哥的事情就一直撒谎。”她反手往苏鲁手臂上注射了新的药物，猛地丢开对方的下巴让他瘫回到凳子上。

　　布蕾特背着手俯身盯着苏鲁，“撒谎一次，没有机会向我提问，直接进入下一轮吧哈哈哈哈！”

　　与咖啡因效果截然不同的药物快速扩散在苏鲁的全身血液里，刚刚被叫嚣扇动起的细胞又在几秒钟内归于安静，仿佛什么事情都没有发生。苏鲁感觉好像有一只大手把他抛向天空，紧接着又瞬间拽回地面，他撞回椅子上深呼吸了一口，虎视眈眈地重新抬头。

　　回想起刚刚布蕾特在涉及朗克尔的问题上有非常不寻常的反应，而转到其他问题时又机敏地让人害怕。难道她的家庭关系和兄妹关系……利用难得平静的片刻苏鲁想到了一个巧妙的问题。对，只要他能挺过再一轮的药物，或许能挖出来意想不到的秘密。

　　在针头再次抵上皮肤的时候苏鲁索性别过头不去看，平稳的心跳又被抬高到癫狂的水平，苏鲁死死咬着下嘴唇手攥成拳头。布蕾特支着下巴想了几秒，双手一拍问到：“我听说UpStars厉害的高层不止你一个，跟我讲讲他们其他人的特点呗？这次可别撒谎。”

　　UpStars的高层……这不是让自己坦诚地卖队友吗？可苏鲁装作纠结地挣扎一会儿，松开拳头怔怔看着布蕾特快速说：“一共有五个人，我、奎恩、逻辑斯谛、伊丽莎白和柯尔伯格，分工是……”

　　他故意隐藏掉了那位从未踏出契科夫大宅老人的信息，实际上他们五个人经常公开露面，警局和Flamingo都或多或少知道些情况。苏鲁只能赌一把布蕾特并不了解五人的详细信息，专注听着苏鲁回答的布蕾特一言不发，手指无意识地敲着节奏，看起来苏鲁赌赢了。

　　“这就是全部了，我也不知道更多。”人质说完一大段后做了总结词，端坐的Somniferum首领施施然起身，“如约”给苏鲁打了第二支安定。对方在一个大喘气后像死人一样跌坐在椅子上，束缚带在手臂上勒出深深的痕迹，汗水顺着发梢砸在地上，不一会留下深色的小水洼。

　　“终于……到我提问了，是不是？”苏鲁仰起头冷笑着看向布蕾特，他不准备提任何问句，他只需要根据布蕾特的反应来印证内心问题的答案。

　　“你的哥哥，朗克尔•瓦伦特他根本不爱你！什么地下室捉迷藏，那是囚禁你知道吗？给你送热狗，给你买几件衣服……哪个哥哥会让自己的亲生妹妹吃廉价的热狗度日？！”苏鲁依稀想起自己七岁的时候连续三天给妹妹买热狗做晚餐，结果小女孩最后直接哇哇大哭冲母亲和姐姐告状，给苏鲁一顿好果子吃。

　　“朗克尔把你关在地下室了多少年，他竟然有脸说那是为你好？我猜是他害怕你妨碍他的登顶之路吧？ Somniferum的首领小姐，你好好想一想，任何一届首领都可能为了那个最顶端的位置做出茹毛饮血的决策。你以为你是他妹妹，他就真的会饶过你吗？”布蕾特脸上没有任何表情，她不再站起来反驳苏鲁或者低声哭泣，但她嘴唇喃喃重复着“不可能不可能不可能……”像个缺失感情的布娃娃一样失落而无助。

　　典型的斯德哥尔摩情结患者，缺失了一大段青春期的布蕾特只能把情感依附在囚禁者哥哥身上，最终表现出病态无理智的狂热。苏鲁终于能揭开最后的答案，解释了为什么布蕾特刚才能说出无理取闹的话语。

　　“哥哥……绝对不可能骗我……只有你！只有你还在撒谎！你到现在还在骗我！”

　　“我没有！从头到尾都是你这个精神病患者在自欺欺人……”苏鲁还想大声骂回去，可一阵钻心的刺痛直逼大脑深处，布蕾特在几秒内给他注射了新的咖啡因。

　　然而苏鲁一口气还没喘上来女子又换了新的针直直扎下去，苏鲁身上一半的神经细胞刚被狂热地煽动起来用百米冲刺的速度把针刺疼痛传到大脑皮层，另一半细胞则失去了全部动力拥挤堆在半路，苟延残喘地带动血液的运输。

　　布蕾特已经全然不理会自己接连换了多少注射器打在苏鲁身上，她铅灰色的眼睛似乎染上了疯狂的深灰色，一边念叨苏鲁听不清的话一边淌出大滴的眼泪。

　　当她丢掉第十支空注射器的时候苏鲁感觉周围一切细小的声音全部被放大到极致，他能听到风穿过空洞的天花板趴在自己的耳边讥笑；他能听到布蕾特每动一下衬衣布料折叠的吱呀摩擦声；他能听到果蝇扑扇翅膀飞走时嗡嗡的回音。在高浓度咖啡因的作用下每一丝声音汇合在苏鲁的脑子里，像一首天崩地裂的交响乐。他勉强能分辨出布蕾特说出的几个“UpStars”“武器”“规划”字眼，声带不受控制地反复吐出“我不知道。”的回答。

　　眼前的人影越来越模糊，苏鲁艰难地转过头往地上扫了一眼，依稀能辨认出来快二十个半透明的塑料管子。手臂上已经感觉不到针头刺进去的冰凉，张嘴大叫的布蕾特好像和身后浅灰色的墙壁融成一体，变成一只血盆大口的鬼魂诵出奇怪的咒语。又是一针安定之后苏鲁发现自己彻底陷入了一个纯白色的房间。

　　苏鲁感觉自己变成了一块轻飘飘的毫无知觉的薄片，没有任何重力实体的感觉，被抻开暴露在刺眼的无影灯下面，像一只任人宰割的羔羊。他闻到了海啸一样扑面而来的咖啡因味，耳朵里天崩地裂的交响乐又加入了更多的大鼓和长号。他闭上眼睛甚至开始怀念在艾伦的黑暗世界里的安宁。

　　我疯了吗？居然会怀念Darkness里面的宁静。

　　布蕾特发现苏鲁不再说话后扬起手左右各扇了一掌，强迫苏鲁睁开眼睛。亚裔人绝望地用余光看到桌子上堆积了越来越多的空注射器，被搅成一团软泥的大脑无法精准计数散落的注射器的数量，他的本能干吼着反抗。

　　真的，快停下。

　　快停下，我疼得受不了了。

　　我快要死了，快停下！！！

　　在苏鲁夹杂着疼痛和绝望的一声大吼后，门又一次被人打开。罗杰斯和艾伦冲上来抓住布蕾特的双手把她往外拉扯。

　　“干什么！！！你们还有本事阻止我了？！”

　　“不，老大，大楼下面的守卫说有一个人开着车单挑完了外面所有的弟兄，再过十几分钟说不定就会打到这儿，据说他还有帮手……”

　　“我看那套战斧像是吉姆•柯克的作品，不如我保护老大乘直升机离开，罗杰斯你守在这儿？” 

　　“没问题。”罗杰斯打了个响指表示同意，艾伦点点头拉着布蕾特准备往天台走，女子愤怒地把注射器全部扫到地板上，“吉姆•柯克？那个混蛋还给我暗地插一刀！他是不是活得不耐烦了。”布蕾特咬牙切齿地大步流星往外冲，走之前狠狠地扇了苏鲁颓然的后颈。

　　“不要管他了，”她最后瞪了苏鲁一眼，“UpStars的帕维尔•契科夫……可真有你的。”

TBC

疯狂爆肝的琴音和我………………【垂死】


	19. 番外：朗克尔·瓦伦特

　　1989 SPRING

 

　　那时候，我大概七岁吧？

 

　　我没哭。那女人不过是生了我而已，从小到现在，她既没留给我什么财产也没留下什么地位，她自己就是Somniferum一个最底层的小毒贩子，所以她的儿子也只会是个小毒贩子。

 

　　毕竟我没爹管没妈疼。

 

　　但那年春天还是最冷的一个春天。老妈吸了过量的毒太嗨死在楼上，死讯传出来的一个小时之内她的小小货仓就被洗劫一空，而我？

 

　　我一个七岁的小屁孩，能得到什么？

 

　　不过是一个更加对我不屑一顾的父亲，和一个流落街头不知道每晚会在哪里落脚的美好开局。

 

 

　　1995 WINTER

 

　　这不是我第一次杀人，但是是我第一次杀掉确实无辜的人。

 

　　平安夜杀人真他娘的晦气。那小姑娘的眼神一直在我脑袋里转来转去，血腥味留在手指甲缝里洗不掉。转身从窗户翻出去的时候我一眼都没有看那五具尸体，鞋子好像踩碎了什么亮晶晶的东西。啧，早知道拿走卖钱。

 

　　可是我又有什么办法呢，我不杀他们，Somniferum的那帮混蛋就要杀了我爸啊。

 

　　虽然老头子花心又猥琐，天天跟那女人厮混从来不顾我，可是……那终归是我爸啊。

 

　　真他娘的头疼。如果能彻彻底底地忘掉这件事就好了。

 

 

　　1997 SPRING

 

　　妈的贱货。

 

　　那贱货，我爸在的时候从来就没想过要照顾我哪怕一星半点，我爸没了，倒巴着赶着要来讨好我——当我看不出来吗？

 

　　不就是因为我那时候拼了七八年，总算当上个组长？不就是因为我终于负责收O'Farrell街的保护费，还能搞到点大麻？

 

　　他妈个婊子，我估计她跟我爸在一起的时候也他妈不过是为了混点吃穿！生了个女儿想跟老爸套套近乎，可是呢？呵，那小姑娘过了一岁生日了吗？

 

　　过这样的日子，还想什么结婚生子，想什么天长地久？凑凑合合活下去算了。

 

　　我他妈还就警告你了。现在我爸死了，咱们两家一点关系都没有，你走你的，我走我的。再敢往我这儿凑，大嘴巴子抽你。

 

 

　　2005 SUMMER

 

　　那小姑娘不简单。

 

　　我一直觉得贱货的种也是贱的。小小年纪就被那女的教得专会抱人大腿，专会讨人喜欢，可是讨得又太刻意让我只觉得恶心难受。所以，她来一次我赶回去一次。

 

　　就好像谁看不出来她妈要拼命搭上我这个“继子”——当然也是Somniferum最有潜力的未来二把手的关系一样。她把关系搭了个遍，可是呢？

 

有谁看得上她和她女儿？

 

　　可是我担保，除了我之外没人发现那小姑娘的秘密。

 

　　她有异能，就是那种可能屁用没有、也可能足以让你一步登天的血里的玩意儿。

 

　　据我观察，她好像能让人忘记东西——她让人忘了给过她一顿饭，这样就能连她妈的份一同要来；她也能让人忘了这里曾经有袋白粉或者有个钻石戒指，然后嘛，你明白的。

 

　　我相信，这种异能绝对能有更大的用处。

 

 

　　2005 AUTUMN

 

　　那个好像叫布蕾特的傻姑娘一根棒棒糖就骗到手了。大概她妈也没给她买过棒棒糖。

 

　　我让她用了一下那个什么异能，首领就忘了苏鲁光那个亚洲脸的一件功劳转而记到了我的头上；还有一次，路福斯那个傻逼终于“忘记”了交货暗号，在街头被打成了筛子。

 

　　我终于拿到了整个田德隆区域的毒品买卖权。

 

　　这个布蕾特用好了会是我的一个极大助力，我必须得好好使用；好在她控制起来也太简单，两个棒棒糖摸摸脑袋就足以让她对我死心塌地。

 

　　嘿，再去问她一遍“妈妈和哥哥谁对你好”去。

 

　　2007 SUMMER

 

　　我怎么早没发现布蕾特这么好用？

 

　　就短短两年，我因为她往上爬的速度是我之前的十几倍。多少以前可望不可即的事情都近在眼前，我敢说，我现在他妈要哪个位子，哪个位子不出三天就是我的。

 

　　唯一的麻烦事儿是小姑娘十岁了，光用棒棒糖喂不饱了。妈的，还得给她买花裙子，什么玩意儿！

 

　　随便扔一件给她算了。我妈之前的衣服有几件印着小花的，自己改吧改吧当裙子穿去吧。

 

　　女人真麻烦。

 

　　可是我还得惯着她，让她对我死心塌地的为我干活儿。只要她牢牢地掌握在我手里，我就没有弱点没有死角。

 

 

　　2009 WINTER

 

　　布蕾特竟然违逆我！她竟然敢！

 

　　她竟然没有抹去首领的记忆！如果我准备暗算他的事情被发现，那我就是死路一条！

 

　　傻逼女人竟然还说是为我好，她什么时候可以自己决定什么是好什么是不好了！

 

　　你，布蕾特，就应该乖乖听我的话，我让你做什么你就给我乖乖做什么，这样我才会给你买吃的买用的，你才能继续做“朗克尔的好妹妹”，否则你他妈的什么都不是！

 

　　她哭着说记住了以后一定听我的话，可是，谁知道她有没有真的记住？

 

　　我现在越来越心慌，她的能力太强大了，谁知道我又是不是被她抹去了什么记忆，然后能达到她的目的？

 

　　我养成了记日记的习惯，可我还是怕有太多东西没记下来，被她偷偷地抹去。

 

　　这太可怕了，我为什么留她在身边成为我最熟悉的人？！

 

　　

 

　　2010 AUTUMN

 

　　我终于做到了。孟菲斯被我彻底取代，现在我才是Somniferum的二把手，距离最高的位置只有一步之遥，这机会简直触手可及。

 

　　然而在这之前……我需要彻底地把布蕾特控制起来。她太危险，不能被我彻底控制的力量都有可能反噬我自己；我必须把她关起来，然后逐步让她忘掉自己的异能、忘掉我把她关起来，忘掉一切。

 

　　忘吧，慢慢忘成一个漂亮的穿着花裙子的小木偶，我就什么都给你。

 

 

　　2011 SPRING

 

　　她终于忘掉了一切。

 

　　她忘掉了自己曾经有过的家庭，忘掉了外面的世界，忘掉她曾经有过自由，忘掉她拥有异能。

 

　　现在的她把牢笼当成家，把两美元一个的热狗当成美食，那东西又不费多少钱，想吃多少我照买就是。

 

　　她终于被我彻底地控制了起来，这个宝物从此将湮灭人世再也没人能够发现。毕竟，如果她自己都不知道她拥有异能，还有谁能知道呢？

 

 

　　2015 FALL

 

　　这大概就是尽头了吧。

 

　　苏鲁光那小子拿着刀对着我，问我见没见过这个七瓣莲的纹章，记不记得二十年前的圣诞节我在哪。

 

　　哟，你也不傻嘛，最终还是发现我了。

 

　　我索性疯狂大笑着坦白，“苏鲁光啊苏鲁光，还有更意想不到的呢。以你为把你派去UpStars只是当卧底吗？我下个月就要把那群俄罗斯老头子连根拔起，你就顺便陪葬吧。”

 

　　让我忏悔，我他妈什么都没错，忏什么悔？

 

　　看上去他不想再跟我说太多了，抬手，挥刀——

 

　　……可是，这周布蕾特的热狗我还没订。


	20. chapter 21

　　67.

 

　　横档。竖踢。立刀格住劈下的砍刀，旋身劈砍，在对面的扳机扣动的一刹那偏转身体。

 

　　又一扇门打开，帕维尔飞出一镖正中来人的眉心，转身用绳索狠狠勒住了枪手的脖颈；他用力一绞，对手应声而倒，露出下一个枪口，然而帕维尔一个旋踢正中对方的喉咙。

 

　　帕维尔不知道自己在几楼，也不知道自己打了多久。只记得一扇又一扇门，仿佛一个个永无断绝的对手，一点点消耗殆尽自己的的弹药。

 

　　他的两支自动步枪早已用完所有子弹，支离破碎地不知躺在田德隆的哪个角落，霰弹枪沦为棍状武器之后半个小时也终于扛不住太多次重击而断裂开来；两支手枪只剩了一支靠捡来的弹夹时不时再发两枪，飞镖和飞刀也只剩了两对，炸药手雷更是早就用尽了。帕维尔如今唯一可仰仗的便是一把快要卷刃的匕首，和苏鲁留给他的那把短刀。

 

　　哦，还有他终于停止流血的左腿，上面又多了两道划伤的口子；右侧的腰伤已经泛白，左臂的刀伤狰狞地绽开，右肩膀处挨了一闷棍，早就肿了，帕维尔只祈祷骨头没有碎掉。年轻人不知道自己为什么还能站着继续朝前杀去——他也不敢细想，一旦细想，所有支撑的力量似乎就能倏然倒塌，让他寸步难行。

 

　　这是一栋布蕾特没有留下任何线索的建筑。没有线索意味着没有目标，上百扇门的每一扇背后都可能隐藏着半队人马，也有可能留着几个弹夹；但同时也有可能，门后的正是帕维尔心心念念的苏鲁。他必须一个个认真地搜索过去，无论那之后他将面对的是什么，他都非做不可。

 

　　帕维尔一开始只是默念苏鲁光的名字，渐渐变成喃喃，渐渐变成低语，渐渐变成喊叫。他在打开每一扇门、将刀子刺进每一个人胸口时都喊一声“阿光”，仿佛在等待回应，又仿佛是在给自己鼓劲；可是从无人应答。

 

　　又一扇门。几个混混鱼贯而出，帕维尔一刀钉在一个人头顶，转身回踢同时拔出刀刃又按进了另一个人肩膀；

 

　　又一扇门。帕维尔扳过第三个人的持枪的手干掉了第四个，才狠狠一撞第五个的脑壳；他夺过一柄长刀划开了身后人的胸膛，才拔下苏鲁的短刀，不管右腿上又被狠狠划了一道；

 

　　又一扇门。帕维尔让过长矛的尖头，双手握住两端狠狠用力撅折，随手挥起矛头划过另一个人的双眼，从他的腰上拽下一个手榴弹，朝着身后丢了过去；

 

　　又一扇门。轰然的爆炸已经是第不知多少次炸响在帕维尔的耳畔，他恍若未觉地继续向前，匕首和短刀相交格住了来袭的短剑却又双双被震掉，下一次攻击他便只好用双手的手心迎住了锋利的剑刃，一个膝顶之后他把住弯成折刀形的敌人的身体，狠狠地朝着后脑敲了下去；

 

　　又一扇门……又一扇门……

 

　　青年已经不知道今夕何夕，不知道自己名姓。只有苏鲁光这个名字合着血色与所有的疯狂凝在他的脑海里，是他每一步走下去的动力。没有人能拦得住这样一个浑身浴血却恍然不觉的疯子，甚至有人在绝对的数量优势面前落荒而逃；然而在最后一扇门前，还是有人在临死前的一刹那用刀从帕维尔的后背划下，留下了一道竖贯背脊的伤口。

 

　　血扑簌簌地落在地上，在他身后拖出一条细长的红线；而帕维尔毫无感觉。

 

　　他只记得向前。他已经听不见楼里由极噪终于化为极致的安静，也看不出Somniferum的首领早已放弃了这块地盘落荒而逃；他感觉不到自己身上到底有多少处伤，也未曾意识到他面前的房门是他唯一仅剩的，没有打开的房门。

 

　　“阿光……等着我，阿光。”他只是用鲜血淋漓的手拧开了把手，右手已经做好了战斗的准备。

 

　　可是门里没有人杀出来。

 

　　帕维尔扶着门框晃了一晃，充血发红的双眼才找回该有的焦距。

 

　　那是一个空荡荡的房间，四壁无窗，天花板却破了一个大洞；夕阳的余晖斜斜地照得满室橘红，像一罐鲜橘红色的颜料罐泼倒在地上，颜料四处飞溢，在地上溅出了一个光亮的区域。 正中间的椅子上捆着一个毫无生气的人形，好似失去了提线的木偶耷拉着脑袋瘫坐在椅子上，沉静地陷入睡眠。温热的夕阳从那人背后投下，把深色的影子拉得细长，悄悄地印在长满霉菌的墙壁上。 帕维尔颤抖着迈开一小步向前，终于发现那个捆着束缚带的“木偶”的指尖在毫无意识地疯狂抽搐，仿佛一旦去掉那些拘束，他就会直接滑到地上，碎成再也拼不起来的木片。

 

　　帕维尔试探地又朝前走了两步，左腿终于恢复了意识一样传来钻心的疼痛，一个踉跄差点没扑到地上；他突然，也终于意识到了，那个椅子上的人是谁。

 

　　“不……天哪，不，不要……”

 

　　那是他生命所系的苏鲁光。那是他一直视为保护伞、总是那么骄傲又坚强的苏鲁光。

 

　　帕维尔喊了一声“阿光”便扑了过去，一时间甚至不知道该唤醒他还是替他解除束缚。他甚至不知道苏鲁是死是活，只好托着他的脸拼命呼唤他的名字，掌根贴着苏鲁的脖颈处传来的微弱搏动让他既欣慰又心慌：“阿光阿光阿光……你睁开眼看一看我，我是帕维尔，我是帕沙，我来接你了……阿光、阿光……”他跪在地上攥着苏鲁抽动不止的手指，试图传达给他一点能量，可那双从来都温暖的手此刻却冰凉潮湿，苏鲁全身的冷汗早已将单薄的衣服全都浸透。青年突然意识到自己的膝盖下面发出咯吱咯吱的声音，低头一看才发现是压碎了一地的空注射器，空气里传来浓重的咖啡因味。

 

　　帕维尔突然发现，他想过了一切最坏的情况，甚至想过如果自己死去黑帮应该怎么分配；可是他唯独没有想过，如果苏鲁死在他的面前，他该怎么办？

 

　　苏鲁光一直是那么坚韧的一柄钢，可是现在，他绷断了。

 

　　“阿光，阿光对不起……我什么都愿意做，求求你睁开眼睛……”帕维尔根本没有意识到自己的眼泪已经不受控制地往下掉，他试图抹掉自己给苏鲁脸上沾上的血迹，仍在渗血的手心却只能越擦越脏，这让年轻的首领更加焦躁；他终于用匕首划开苏鲁身上的束缚带，几分钟前仍在杀人的手此时却格外小心翼翼，生怕碰伤了爱人哪怕一点点肌肤。苏鲁僵硬冰凉的手指颤抖地回握住帕维尔，这已经让帕维尔惊喜不已；然后他艰难地睁开了眼睛。

 

　　帕维尔从来没觉得这双黑色的眼睛这样地让他安心。

 

　　“我以为你不会来了。”

 

　　苏鲁气若游丝地吐出一句话，继而又闭上眼睛砸在帕维尔愣愣的怀里。

 

　　68.

 

　　“不要睡，阿光你挺住，我求求你不要睡过去……”帕维尔的声音和身体一起颤抖着将苏鲁背在背上，这颤抖是因为恐惧也是因为剧痛——苏鲁沉重地压在他后背的伤口上让血更多地渗出来；可更令他恐慌的是苏鲁说完那句话之后便再没睁开眼睛，更没回应他的只言片语。

 

　　可是苏鲁的心跳纵使微弱，却一直坚持着奋力搏动。被这种力量所鼓励着，帕维尔的勇气和意志似乎都一起回到了他的身上；年轻的几乎破碎的臂膀用力一撑，硬是支撑起了两个人的重量。他一瘸一拐地朝前走着，离开这间屋子，离开这栋楼里溢满的鲜血气味，离开寂静得恐怖的田德隆。田德隆的帮众们非死即伤，这之中少不了与帕维尔两面夹击的吉姆三人的贡献；更多的帮众见连首领都率先离去，早没了坚持下去的念头，朝着田德隆的东西两端溃散而去。现在的田德隆静得如同死亡，也静得如同春天，静得如同整个世界都只剩下他们两人。

 

　　“阿光你别睡……我有太多话想对你说，又怕你不会听。”帕维尔背着苏鲁缓缓地朝前挪着，“我是不是很混蛋？一直说要做一个好的首领，可是却怀疑和伤害自己最应该信任的人。Somniferum把你弄成了这个样子，我却连仇都报不了。”

 

　　他回头看着背上的苏鲁，如果忽略男人太过苍白的脸色和不断渗出的细汗，苏鲁的睡颜几乎可以称得上恬静。

 

　　“我当然会来救你，我怎么可能不来救你……你是我最爱的人。我爱你，我真的喜欢你……我都不知道没有你我该怎么办，该怎么独自活在这个世界上……”

 

　　“我真的不求什么了，阿光。跑过来这一路我就在想，我对你做了这么多错事，你不原谅我，也是理所应当。阿光，等你伤好了，你想怎么样都可以，不喜欢我也可以，想离开UpStars重新开始都可以。阿光，我只求你一件事……求求你，求你别睡过去，求你能好好地活着……”

 

　　他们的背后响起直升飞机升空的响声；帕维尔下意识地收紧了浑身的肌肉准备好了躲藏，却在它越飞越近时听见空中的一声爆响，随即而来的是更大的一声爆炸。他吃惊地回过头，看见空中的直升飞机爆炸解体成一个巨大的火球，部件、灰尘和碎片不断地纷扬而落。

 

　　他听见背上的苏鲁微微挪动，艰难地笑笑：“我送她的一个小礼物。”

 

　　“她？”帕维尔反应过来，“直升飞机里的，是那个‘她’？”

 

　　苏鲁伏在他的背上轻轻地点了点头。

 

　　帕维尔回过头，任苏鲁的黑发摩擦着自己的脸颊。他轻声说：“不要怕，都结束了。我马上就带你回家了。”

 

　　苏鲁没再答腔，可是帕维尔却蹒跚得更加安心。从后心的伤口处传来的苏鲁的心跳声愈见稳定踏实，再不是刚刚找到他时的虚浮不定。卷发青年继续往前踏出一步，左腿拖着跟了上去，然后再次循环。他的全身上下都痛得要命，可他觉得那么满足。

 

　　他们走了这么远的路，各自在黑暗里摸索独行了三个月之久；他们分别经历了那么多的伤痛和逆境，才重新找到彼此。

 

　　如今只是互相依偎着走上一段路，都已经让帕维尔感觉到无限的幸福。

 

　　69.

 

　　伊丽莎白率领着UpStars的大部人马连同奎恩和逻辑斯蒂杀到田德隆时，战斗早已进入了尾声。

 

　　田德隆的残垣断壁里躺了一地Somniferum的帮众，有的仍然在夕阳里翻滚呻吟，试图把自己从废墟中挣扎出来；整个田德隆地区一片寂静，没有枪声，也没有爆炸。

 

　　逻辑斯蒂不知道这算不算一个好消息。他转头望向自己的妻子，伊丽莎白已经点了两队人叫他们不计代价深入搜索，不找到帕维尔不算结束；他们都知道伊丽莎白没有说出口的那句话是“活要见人，死要见尸”。然而就在此时，奎恩却拽了拽逻辑斯蒂的胳膊，失声喊了出来：“老大？！你们快看，那是不是老大？！”

 

　　所有人都朝着奎恩指的方向望了过去。夕阳的最后一缕余晖把破败零落的街区染成了橘红色，也在那个缓缓向前走来的人影身上投下了紫红色的阴影；那人背着什么，身形有些佝偻，早已摇摇欲坠。

 

　　“那是老大和苏鲁！”伊丽莎白惊喊出声，“老大他把苏鲁接回来了！”

 

　　他真的做到了他的承诺。独身一人从田德隆全身而退，还带出了被他们扣押的苏鲁；不仅如此，以这样的毁伤来看，田德隆地区在近五年内都不可能再被Somniferum掌控。此刻，帕维尔在整个UpStars心中不再是那个为了一己私欲而任性妄为的小少爷，于此一役，他终于赢得了全帮上下的尊重。

 

　　而就在所有人为之惊叹的那一个短暂的停顿里，帕维尔终于再也支撑不住。他没法再用意志压住失血、疲劳和疼痛，所有的剧痛如同山呼海啸一样席卷了他的身体——他像被抽掉了最后一根稻草，颓然倒地。

 

　　伊丽莎白、逻辑斯蒂和奎恩都冲上前去；可是他们却都被骑着机车赶到的麦考伊抢了先。

 

　　“都让开都让开！妈的，我是医生！”麦考伊咒骂着扒开众人，先把苏鲁从帕维尔的身上放了下来，奎恩这才看到帕维尔身上的伤口和血迹简直触目惊心。帕维尔半昏迷着仍然揪着麦考伊的袖口：“不要管我……先去看苏鲁……”可医生哪还顾得上另一个；帕维尔只隐约地听到麦考伊对他说“苏鲁没事，我要先看看你的伤”，便彻底放下了心，一任自己沉入无边的黑甜梦境。

 

　　而苏鲁在意识的浮沉之中听见麦考伊的惊呼：“天哪，苏鲁你胸前怎么这么多血！你伤口在哪——”医生撕开了他的衣服，却突然停住了嘴。

 

　　苏鲁喃喃：“那不是我的血。”

tbc


	21. chapter 22 中部完結

70.

苏鲁觉得自己在坠落，没完没了的坠落。

世界在旋转在扭曲在推挤着他把他包进更深一层的黑暗，千万只长着触角的黑爪从地狱深处冒出来攀附在他身上每一块裸露的皮肤上，苏鲁伸出手臂，却连自己的手都看不见；他试图呼喊，干涸的嗓子里一点声音都没有，还被黑爪封住了嘴。

然后随之而来的是强光，身上的黑色在一瞬间被击溃成粉末，可光芒绝非温暖柔和。剧烈的光芒如同针刺一样扎进他的身体，周围的人影都像过曝了一样在边缘泛出诡异的蓝光；持着注射器冷笑着朝他逼近的一时是布蕾特，一时是朗克尔，一时是林德尔曼，一时是艾伦，一时甚至是帕维尔。

苏鲁抬起手里的枪一个个地打碎他们的头颅，可是轮到帕维尔时他反应过来，便试图推开：“不……不是你，你不该在这里……帕维尔……”可他的手突然变成刀刃，每次触碰都在帕维尔身上留下深可见骨的伤口；苏鲁惊慌地退后，只能看着受伤的男孩拢拢他的风衣，背过身像一只孤傲的黑色大鸟，一步步走到桥梁的一端。

苏鲁这才发现自己站在一座长桥的中央：背后传来女孩们的玩闹声和欢笑声，他转过头，成年的爱子和小雪正手挽着手在长桥的另一端等他。地底传来一阵可怖的震动，长桥开始摇撼着碎裂崩塌，苏鲁却说不清自己为什么不假思索地朝着帕维尔所在的一端飞奔而去。

长桥一直在碎落，崩掉的碎石每一块都锋利如刀地似乎切在苏鲁的皮肤上传来切骨的疼痛；他顾不得那么多，只记得没命地往前冲，距离却一点没见缩短，长桥崩塌得越来越彻底，他终于随着石块一同摔下。爱子和小雪姐妹早被坍塌的石阵掩埋，另一头的帕维尔头也不回地远远离开，只留他一个人无助地跟着长桥没完没了地坠落下去。

那是一段太长的坠落。刚才的黑爪再次浮现，数量又多了几十倍，渐渐为他拢上了所有的光明；只有一扇小窗户悬在头顶，苏鲁拼命往上挣扎，却丝毫无济于事。吉姆、史波克和麦考伊身着墨黑色的西服，胸口佩着白玫瑰从那扇小窗户向下凝望着他，面色凝重——他突然意识到了正在发生什么。

“不要，不要不要不要……”苏鲁绝望地伸出手来，手指的尖端仍然距离窗户越来越远；吉姆、史波克和麦考伊像是看够了他，站起身来转身离去。

苏鲁回头朝下望——下面是泛着冷光的无边无际的注射器的海洋。

四周围响起缥缈的歌声，歌声里苏鲁一家五口的记忆在他的身边浮现、围绕，又一片片被击成碎片。苏鲁伸手试图接住那些碎片，闪着五彩光芒的漂亮碎片毫不留情地全部扎进苏鲁的手心，可他一点都不觉得痛。定睛一看碎片全部变成沉甸甸的泪水，灼得他手心发疼。

苏鲁抬头望着头顶唯一的光芒，连他自己都不知道自己在期待着谁。

可那个人始终没有出现，从头顶的裂口传来觥筹交错的声音，人们大声交谈的声音，欢歌笑语的声音。

曾经的保镖和二把手隐约知道帕维尔早已成了三藩市新的黑帮巨头，自己带给他的伤痕早已愈合，留不下一点痕迹。苏鲁不知道自己该不该安心，只能徒然地望着越来越远的窗口的光，等待着尖锐而冰冷的注射器纷纷扎进身体的剧痛。

他已经被全世界遗忘，准备好一个人去迎接所有痛楚。

那扇窗户渐渐地暗了下去。

 

2016 SPRING 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City

71.

苏鲁在光芒即将消失的一瞬间睁开了眼睛，他的右手还保持着朝上抓握的手势，大口喘着气紧张地环顾四周。阴沉的环境跟刚刚的经历十分相似，他又想起在艾伦的异能里的百般折磨，开始怀疑自己是不是还留在梦里，或者……已经死了？

周围光线晦暗，但比起永无止境的黑暗又明亮许多，苏鲁慢慢调整呼吸放下举起来的手，触摸到轻薄鸭绒被的时候他确定自己回到了现实。但他躺在哪里？

空气里没有田德隆刺鼻的恶臭也没有席卷整个人的咖啡因味，而是飘着淡淡的茉莉香，床脚对着好几扇连在一起的落地窗，罩着亚麻质地的窗帘，房间里只有他一个人。他缓缓偏过头望向墙壁，目光投到立式钟的时候头后部刺痛了一下。苏鲁小声叫出来迅速揉了揉那块皮肤，他终于能确认自己的所在——这是帕维尔的卧室。

混乱嘈杂的记忆在一瞬间变得明朗起来，像混沌的夜空中绽放出银色的星星——苏鲁知道有人背着他走了一大段路；苏鲁记得那个背着他的人不停地说“我求求你别睡过去”；苏鲁想起麦考伊问他粘在身上的血的主人时，他无意识说了一句“那不是我的血”……所有答案都指向一个名字——帕维尔。

他真的来救了你。

他不仅救了你还把你安置在自己的卧室。

苏鲁的呼吸因为激动越发急促，他推开被子坐起来，发现房间的门留了一条缝，一束暖黄色的光照进灰色的卧室，溜到被角上。

门外传来好几个人交谈说话的声音，而契科夫家厚实的木门几乎隔绝了全部声响，帕维尔现在在哪儿？苏鲁想溜下床推门走出去，慢慢地蹭到床边，把右腿左腿挨个放下去。双手撑着床边缓了一下僵硬酥麻的神经，就在他双腿刚接触地面的时候，门被推开了。

是帕维尔。

苏鲁下意识觉得此时此刻能推开门迎接他的只有那个姜黄色卷发的年轻人，那个眼睛里闪着骄傲和自信的年轻人。

“Hik……苏鲁你醒了！”年轻人轻快地唤了出来，他眼睛像闪着光一样望向床上的苏鲁，可帕维尔看到苏鲁几秒后又埋下了头，快步走到床旁边放了把椅子，坐在一个不亲不疏的距离——他似乎只是来探病的。

苏鲁想说什么可喉咙像是突然被抓紧，他借着门外投来的光芒看到帕维尔身上几乎没有一块不缠着纱布的地方：帕维尔的右脸，帕维尔的额头，帕维尔的双耳垂，帕维尔的双手……苏鲁不敢想象其他被衣物挡住的地方还有多少伤口，他不敢想象那句“不要跟着我”之后，帕维尔经历了怎样的两周。

可帕维尔似乎并没有因为负伤而消沉，青年有些正襟危坐地注视着苏鲁，沉默了几秒后终于软下来，眉毛低低地耷拉下来，用着熟悉的语气开口：“对不起，苏鲁。在你想说任何话之前先听我说完好吗？”

青年的双手在腿上攥紧，苏鲁点点头示意他继续。帕维尔呼出一口气连贯地说下去：“对不起，我是一个彻彻底底的混蛋，我太多疑又太敏感。我太不信任你，而实际上不信任的是我自己。自从父亲去世我上任了UpStars后内心一直深藏着不安，我害怕自己处理不好UpStars的事务，我害怕自己不能确切找出像林德尔曼那样的叛徒，我害怕契科夫家毁在自己手里。当时的我没能意识到和消化这些不安，反而全部撒在了我最亲近的人身上，让他受到了那么大的伤害……”他的手攥得更紧了，抬起头看着苏鲁深色的眼睛轻声说：“那个人就是你，苏鲁光。”

帕维尔从兜里拿出一叠纸巾包裹的东西，摊在手上露出一枚被掰成两半的白色药片，内芯的电路零件狰狞而刺眼。“这就是那天在Minna Street的真相——藏在我身上的定位监听器。那天早晨我们一起出去的时候有个流浪汉撞了我一下，我没有在意。下午在巷子里看到Somniferum的埋伏时我几乎是条件反射地开始往你身上怀疑，我打心眼知道你肯定不会背叛我，可是我就是……”青年深吸了一口气极其自责地艰难说道：“我就是担心那万分之一的可能性变成现实怎么办，一边是我的家UpStars一边是跟随我5年的苏鲁光，我根本不知道该怎么选！然后我递给你了那把有空包弹的枪，其实在你把枪抵上下颚的时候我就懂了一切，我后悔尖叫着想把之前的一切都抹去，可是这世界上根本没有后悔药。”

“我必须对自己所做的一切负责，”帕维尔几乎要把小监听器捏碎，“我是UpStars的首领，这一切只能我来负责。”他再抬起头时苏鲁发现帕维尔的眼圈有点发红，年轻如释重负地站起来，微笑着望向坐在床上的病人，

“苏鲁光，对不起，我请求你原谅我。之后你选择继续留在UpStras或者离开组织开始自己的生活我都不会干预。如果你离开——我会给你结算下一整年未发的工资和奖金。”

苏鲁看着双手垂在两侧，低着头的卷发青年。他裹在西装外套里的肩膀仿佛瘦的不堪一击，可正是那个瘦弱的肩膀在苏鲁看不到的时候压倒了“黑礁”里的竞争者，撑起了UpStars的房顶，也背着他一深一浅走出地狱般的田德隆。

 

黑发青年站起来，毫不犹豫地拽过帕维尔的领带，精准地贴上对方的嘴唇。苏鲁双手托住青年的脸颊，大拇指放在耳朵边上轻轻摩擦。像蜻蜓点水一样苏鲁安静轻快地一寸一寸吻过帕维尔的嘴唇，在中间稍微用力舔了一下。他能感觉到怀里的年轻人并没有预料到这个吻，帕维尔的手一开始彻底僵住了根本不知道往哪儿放，而当苏鲁亲了几下之后帕维尔回抱上了苏鲁的脖子，欢快地回应着温热的亲吻。

窗外的雨终于落了下来，接二连三地打在落地窗上，留下互相追逐的痕迹。床头灯的光芒照出了一圈充满暖意的橙黄色，把两个人的身影悄悄隐藏在暖灰色的阴影里。

苏鲁小心舔上帕维尔双唇间的缝隙，对方犹豫了零点几秒继而微微启齿邀请着苏鲁进一步深入。略高的苏鲁用右手托住帕维尔的腰，左手握住他的手腕同时仔细抚摸手腕内侧的皮肤。苏鲁感觉自己的舌头像是在冬季被冻僵的蛇，被春天温暖的溪流冲洗，最终舒展筋骨绕上白色的岩石。

帕维尔紧紧地攥着苏鲁的衬衣，有些上气不接下气地努力吞咽，快要站不稳的帕维尔往前一扑，顺势把苏鲁推回床上。他好像听到了苏鲁一声低低的笑声，自己也忍不住翘起嘴角同时用舌尖点过苏鲁的口腔内壁，像在墙上留下小小的花朵。

 

当苏鲁伸手扣住帕维尔的后脑勺，同时加深这个吻的时候，他感觉到有什么液体滴到自己脸上。

帕维尔他……哭了？

苏鲁停下了动作小心翼翼地分开二人，他不确定自己是不是弄疼了卷发青年，脸贴得太近可能会蹭上帕维尔盖着纱布的伤口，其实此时此刻苏鲁眼里帕维尔全身上下找不到一块完整的皮肤。

他右手托着帕维尔的侧脸像等待回答似的停顿了几秒，可帕维尔抽了一下鼻子再次拉近两个人的嘴唇，狠狠地用上排牙齿咬住苏鲁的下嘴唇，手顺势把对方推回床上。

更多咸咸的液体流到两个人嘴里，帕维尔的眼泪根本停不下来，青年甚至傻乎乎地一边用手擦眼泪一边回应苏鲁。就连帕维尔自己都不知道他为什么会哭得这么厉害，也许是时隔了三个多月他第一次能亲手触碰苏鲁的皮肤，也许是崎岖多年的爱情萌芽终于迎着阳光盛开，也许是苏鲁主动而亲昵的吻让他的胸口满得发涨。

原来与人亲吻的感觉如此美妙，像小时候妈妈拿了一支白色的蒲公英，把毛茸茸的小伞吹散在自己脸上；像冬天夹杂着雪花的小雨滴在裸露的皮肤上，带出一波一浪的缠绵。

小雨最终变成了水幕一样的大雨，刷拉拉地连成乳白色的幕布，好像要把契科夫老宅和外面的一切隔绝开，给室内留下不属于现实世界的绝对安静。

帕维尔先结束了这个悠长的吻，双手死死地抱住苏鲁的上半身，贴在他的前胸蹭了蹭低声开口：“阿光……我爱你。”

压在下面的苏鲁抑制不住地笑了出来，帕维尔第一次听到对方明朗畅然的笑声。苏鲁牵过对方的右手，在缠满纱布的手心亲吻了一下，然后放在自己的左胸轻声回答：

“我也是。”

 

大雨将至·中部·完！


	22. Chapter 23 下部开始

　　下部简介：  
　　黑帮生活从未平静，一波未平一波又起，暂时被削弱的Somniferum不能明目张胆地对Upstars下手，可三藩市的“麻烦”远不止一个。而醒来的苏鲁……似乎还有那么一点不对劲。  
　　2016 summer 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
　　72.  
　　初夏的阳光早已不像春季那样透着微凉，暖洋洋的光斑掉落在樱桃和覆盆子的果实上，云雀小心翼翼地从树叶里钻出脑袋，刚想啄掉樱桃梗就被快步逼近的脚步吓得飞起。它叫了几声落在三楼阳台的栏杆上，灰褐色的小脑袋好奇地看着落地窗后严实的窗帘。轻跳到玻璃前，鸟儿“嘭”地啄了一下玻璃，在屋里人没有吵醒之前恶作剧地飞回了绿色的樟树上。  
　　虽然未到中午，但夏天的太阳已经开始慢慢发威，透过窗帘照到帕维尔脸上纱布的一小块位置变得灼热。帕维尔用力闭了闭眼，仍然挡不住阳光的威力；他终于扒拉了一下被子，睁开了眼睛。  
　　这是帕维尔•契科夫醒来之后的第三天。  
　　哪里都疼。帕维尔小心地活动着关节，让卡森管家帮助自己换好衣服——不谈他手掌心的两道刀伤，也不说左小臂上的狰狞伤口，就算不算上刚刚被子弹洞穿的小腿，只是后背的深长刀伤一项就足够让他浑身上下都用不上劲。这几天里帕维尔举着勺子时间太长都会感受到小臂的一阵酸麻，更别提像曾经活蹦乱跳揣着枪溜出去巡视。麦考伊医生都说以他的失血量，醒来就能勉强爬起来已经算得上奇迹，可是身为如今的三藩市黑帮UpStars老大，帕维尔确实没有多少空间来纵容自己。  
　　毕竟在一周前，他还单枪匹马闯进了Somniferum的老巢田德隆，几乎是一个人把田德隆翻了个底朝天；外界无数不怀好意的眼睛都在暗处窥视着他和整个UpStars，所有人都想在瓜分田德隆的混战里分一杯羹。奎恩和逻辑斯蒂已经不分昼夜工作了一周替帕维尔挡下了太多杂务，可是总有些要事需要他亲自过目决定，消耗着他几乎见底的能量。  
　　最近几天，他都是醒来就被拉上会议桌，勉力清醒地开完就睡着，一天睡眠超过十八九个小时，身体倒是终于慢慢恢复之前的精神——除了那些仍然剧痛的伤口。  
　　可是此时此刻在帕维尔心里最重要的名字却是苏鲁。  
　　他拼死把苏鲁从田德隆背了回来，醒来的第一天就把他从他狭小逼仄的房间移到了自己的主卧；亚裔人明明浑身上下没什么伤口，麦考伊医生却格外严肃地说他受了内伤。  
　　昏睡到第六天，各项体征已经没有任何问题，可苏鲁仍然睡着，而且睡得极不安稳：帕维尔好几次去看望他的时候只见苏鲁或是眉头紧锁，或是死死抱着被子按向心口。昨天麦考伊又来了一次，在记录本上划了几个勾久久盯着苏鲁握紧的拳头，叹口气说：“他太累了。等这小子醒了一定要第一时间来做全面检查。”  
　　帕维尔轻手轻脚地拉开卧室门，却看见吉姆正急匆匆地从苏鲁床前往外走，湛蓝色的眼睛直直撞上帕维尔的，又极快地挪开想要藏住来不及掩饰的情绪。  
　　“吉姆？”帕维尔疑惑地问。  
　　“帕维尔！真是辛苦你了。”吉姆没有丝毫惊讶，咧嘴露出往常一样的友好微笑，上前轻拍了帕维尔肩膀。  
　　“你怎么会在这里……来看阿光？”  
　　吉姆却没有正面回答，只是朝着苏鲁的方向撇了撇头：“他一直这样？”  
　　帕维尔朝前走了几步，才看清苏鲁又像前两天一样攥着被角全身紧绷。他嘴里含糊地念叨着什么，连帕维尔都听不清那些太过破碎的词句；更让帕维尔不敢相信的是，苏鲁紧闭的双眼间似乎还有一滴泪痕。  
　　青年下意识地不想细谈，只是回过头来对吉姆说：“这几天来……总是这样。”  
　　吉姆轻轻叹了口气，再抬起头的时候已经换了话题：“您何时有空来单独聊聊？我们得好好算个账，契科夫先生。”  
　　“一定，柯克先生。”比起结算雇佣吉姆的账目帕维尔更在意吉姆对苏鲁的态度。那天吉姆听到了“绑架、田德隆”二词后毫不犹豫叫起来了律师和医生，装备了比帕维尔更强悍的武器。往日友好嬉笑的脸阴沉得不行，仿佛下一秒就能把敌人撕碎。军火商人和黑帮二把手的关系可不简单。帕维尔补了一句“放心，我会好好照顾他的”，吉姆却只是朝着背后挥了挥手离开了契科夫大宅。  
　　“先生，都准备好了。”卡森适时地在门外轻声提醒，打断了帕维尔的思索。自从帕维尔从田德隆回来，UpStars上下对他的称呼就都变成了从前属于安德烈的“老大”或“先生”；帕维尔知道，自己终于赢得了他们的认可。  
　　帕维尔又看了苏鲁一会儿，轻轻掰开他攥得太紧的双手：“我就来。”  
　　随着太阳慢吞吞沉入地平线，一下午的会议终于接近尾声。这两天的会开得越来越长，帕维尔明白，这些全是自己杀入田德隆之后的余波——Somniferum的全面溃败在这个区域造成了巨大的权力真空，现下的几大组织没有一个不想从中抢到最大的利益。首领沉默地玩着陶瓷茶杯金色的把手，仰头喝下最后一点凉透的咖啡。卡森管家端着咖啡壶拿起茶杯，却被帕维尔伸手挡下。“不用了，卡森先生。”待其他人都依次离席后帕维尔扶着椅子慢慢站起来，傍晚的夕阳在他眼睛里投下暗色的阴影，他疲惫地问了一句：“阿光他醒了吗？”  
　　“还没有，先生。”  
　　“那我……再去看看他。”深深的无力和绝望的感觉涌上帕维尔的大脑。他把苏鲁成功带回来了，可他根本没能亲口说出“对不起”，甚至没能再次见到那双深栗色的眼睛。卡森张了张嘴想说什么，拦不住扶着墙冲出会议室大门的帕维尔。  
　　他走上三楼的时候在楼梯转角遇到了奎恩，逻辑斯谛和伊丽莎白。“你们……”  
　　“苏鲁他还没有醒，老大还是先回去休息吧。”奎恩不忍心地扫了一眼帕维尔所露出皮肤的纱布，稍微叹了口气上前搀住对方的胳膊往楼上送。可帕维尔执拗地甩开奎恩的手，往苏鲁的房间走去。  
　　“帕维尔。”逻辑斯谛冷静的声音从后面叫住了他，“你真的想好了吗？如果他……一直没有醒，你会怎么办？如果他不接受，你会怎么办？”  
　　帕维尔回头看了他们一眼，看见每个人眼中深深的关切。他不禁微笑，回答得格外笃定：“他不会。”  
　　逻辑斯蒂轻轻点了点头：“那就好。”“是的，他是苏鲁光。”伊丽莎白轻轻握住逻辑斯蒂的手，微笑着同意。  
　　“可是……可是帕维尔，”奎恩看着他的眼睛缓缓问，“如果——我是说如果，苏鲁他不想——甚至他觉得接受不了，他想离开这里，老大，你会放他走吗？”  
　　“我会。”  
　　帕维尔咬了咬嘴唇，还是把手放在苏鲁房门的铜把手上，他抬起头看了一眼身后的众人，轻声说：“然而我不能再放弃这个机会了。”  
　　  
　　2016 summer 1226 Pine Street, San FranTokyo  
　　73.  
　　“所以你……就这样走进去，告白了一大通？我的天哪帕维尔•契科夫老大您是十七岁谈恋爱的小女生吗？”捻起薯条的吉姆惊愕地看着帕维尔把接下来的事情不喘气讲了个遍，瞪着蓝色大眼睛的同时把薯条塞进嘴里若有所思地嚼了嚼，“然后阿光你还稀里糊涂地和他搞在一起了？”  
　　“第一，吉姆，我没有告白，我是道歉，道歉！真心实意的道歉！”左边的帕维尔涨红了脸高声狡辩。  
　　“第二，兄弟，我没有和他搞在一起！！”右侧的苏鲁撑了一下额头狠狠给好友翻了一个白眼，“你的脑子里面能不能想点正常的东西？”他顺手拉过帕维尔，让爱人舒服地靠在自己怀里。  
　　“呸！那你刚刚抱着他进Tequila是想干嘛！当我傻吗！”拿起酒杯喝了一大口的吉姆索性抬起一只脚踩在坐垫上，举起一只手指着天空大声嚷嚷。  
　　“帕沙背上的伤没好根本不能长时间走路站立，我送他进来有错吗。”苏鲁有些生气地敲了敲桌子示意吉姆乖乖坐好，帕维尔则笑着警告：“吉姆你再踩坐垫待会我就告诉乌胡拉，让她再也不卖酒给你。”  
　　金发青年举起双手一句“行行行，我服了你们。”坐回圆桌后双手抱在怀里依旧吹胡子瞪眼看着苏鲁，“从你们下车到酒馆就三十秒，这时间可真长。”  
　　“吉姆——柯克——”苏鲁放下撑着下巴的手，笑眯眯地望向对方，伸手从外套内侧捏起一把尖锐的小刀指向吉姆的鼻尖，“你再多纠结一句关于我和帕维尔的事情，我会把小刀劈进你的喉咙……”  
　　“然后顺便把你军火库全部洗劫一遍，不错，阿光，咱们接下来两年的消耗品都不用愁了。”帕维尔大笑了一声翘起腿半躺在苏鲁怀里，举着空杯子让对方加满。  
　　这两个人！！！凭着搞在一起了就狼狈为奸欺负自己！吉姆一头砸在桌子上心想铁面律师和暴躁医生随便来一个都行，肯定能把对面两个臭小子说得哑口无言！  
　　吉姆生气地从喉咙里发出一声咕噜，拿起装着威士忌的杯子喝下一大口。苏鲁给帕维尔面前的杯子加满苏打水，起身低声说了一句“我去一趟洗手间”，继而轻手关上包间的门，给两位留下隐秘的空间。  
　　帕维尔端起杯子抿了一口，放下杯子时已不再是恋人身边亲昵的模样，拿出牛皮纸信封推到吉姆手边，金发青年的手指敲在信封上停留了几秒，在帕维尔看不见的角度笑了一下，才收回信封。“要告诉苏鲁你的参与吗？”  
　　“算了吧，他知道了又要唠叨一大串。”吉姆把举到嘴边的酒杯又放下，苦笑了一下托起下巴好像思考着什么事情。  
　　“不过……吉姆。”帕维尔严肃地望向对方，眼睛里透出难得的担忧和警戒，“你们三个要多加小心。”  
　　“因为雷暴要来了吗。”蓝宝石一样的眼睛投在半透明的玻璃窗上，被切碎成影影绰绰的斑驳。  
　　“抱歉，我来的太晚了。”史波克推开包间的门，礼貌冲帕维尔鞠了一躬，坐在门边的空位上微微扯开打领带的衬衣。帕维尔突然笑了一声：“你看我说什么来着。”  
　　“你错过了最精彩的八卦时间！太可惜了。”吉姆眉飞色舞地对帕维尔和暂时离座的苏鲁甩甩头，结果帕维尔挑起眉毛咄咄逼人瞪回去。  
　　“你知道我对儿女情长不感兴趣，吉姆。”史波克无视了吉姆的“暗示”，摊开一个黑色文件夹的同时喝了半杯冰镇柠檬苏打，“不过我确实要找契科夫先生商量些家事，请回避一下，即使你是我的好朋友。”  
　　吉姆听到史波克的逐客令知趣地离座往外走，关门前故意留个缝想偷听，毫不意外地收到两把锋利的黑色眼刀。  
　　“好好好……我去找找阿光，他去洗手间太久了。”吉姆举起双手表示无辜，拉上门后双手插在裤子里往酒馆后面走。  
　　一周前的那个血色的黄昏，吉姆和史波克都把当时的险象看在了眼里；即使今天亲眼见到两个人活蹦乱跳地出现在这里，吉姆心里还是忍不住地担心——况且苏鲁确实去卫生间去了太久了。  
　　  
　　74.  
　　他推开门，苏鲁正站在洗手台前盯着镜子里的自己，洗手液在手指间狠狠挤出绵密的泡沫，似乎洗得有些过于用力。苏鲁的面色比平日来得苍白，向来黑白分明的眼睛里也多了许多血丝；他似乎多花了几秒钟才意识到老友的到来，把袖口朝下拉了拉才把目光转向吉姆：“你也来了？”  
　　可是吉姆是何其敏锐的一个人。即使是昏暗灯光下的一瞥吉姆就发现了苏鲁的异样，他没回答苏鲁勉强的玩笑，直接一把抓住了他试图遮掩的手臂，因着皮肤粗糙的质感而格外的心惊。他抬头，看见苏鲁睫毛一低眼神躲闪，更加忍不住心里的怒火：“你给我看看——”他狠狠撸起苏鲁的袖子，让曾经精壮的小臂一览无余。  
　　是的，曾经肌肉饱满，如今却布满针眼的小臂。  
　　“看什么？我的胳膊你没见过？”苏鲁挣了两下竟然没挣脱，只好粉饰太平地朝他笑笑，”一会儿别人进来了怎么办。“  
　　”你还会想别人怎么看？“吉姆心一沉，平日友善如海的蓝色眼睛卷起了波涛怒火，气愤地拎起苏鲁的领子，大力揉成一团凑到他的面前咬牙切齿地质问：“我一直把你当最好的朋友，你他妈就这样作贱你自己？苏鲁光，我去田德隆救你都是狗屁是不是？”他把苏鲁的胳膊举到他自己眼前逼他直视自己的证据，“现在他妈的给我学会吸毒了？！”  
　　苏鲁瞳孔猛地一缩，额上沁出了一层冷汗。他用力偏头挣开吉姆的手，垂眸低声道：“……事情不是你想象的那样。”  
　　“那是怎么样？你说啊？这么多针孔你他妈到底吸了多少！”吉姆越来越生气，火蹭蹭往上冒提高音量，“苏鲁光，你当年为了不吸毒连举枪杀人都愿意，你从来不会嗑药对不对？你在Somniferum是待过的，那东西是什么你自己心里还不清楚吗？！”  
　　苏鲁的语调里透着不耐的急躁，这是他从来不曾对吉姆用过的：“我说了我没吸毒。你信也好，不信也好，反正不要管我的事——”  
　　吉姆反脚把门踢上，“嘭”的一声吓了苏鲁一跳：“我今天还就管定了。苏鲁光，你今天不给我解释清楚，不要想走出这个门——”“我没什么需要跟你解释的，吉姆•T•柯克！”苏鲁朝后撤了一步稳住身型，喘息急促得有些非同寻常。他撇过头直视镜子边灯泡发出的光，半晌才低声道：“别问了，好吗？看在朋友的份上。”  
　　吉姆看着老友额上密密麻麻的汗珠和他过分苍白的脸色，朝前一步扶住了他的肩膀。他的声音轻缓又带着压迫：“正因为是朋友，所以我一定要问清楚。你现在看上去一团糟——还是说，你更愿意我把帕维尔叫来，一起研究你的身体出了什么问题？”  
　　“不要！”苏鲁泄气了一样闭眼喊叫，睁眼时眼底是浓重的阴霾，“医生大概告诉过你们……布蕾特朗克尔给我打了东西。咖啡因、安定什么的。”  
　　“我知道，但是——”苏鲁紧紧地闭上眼睛，下面的话似乎尤其难以出口：“她给我打了……很多很多针。我不知道具体多少，但是……都是针。我当时以为自己就要死了。”  
　　吉姆看着苏鲁的小臂，突然哑口无言。他嗫嚅了很久才找到自己的声音：“……可是老骨头说都已经代谢掉了。那些东西应该没有留在你身体里，对吧？你不会再受它们的影响了，对吧？”  
　　“对。我身体已经没问题了。这些只是……痕迹而已。”苏鲁长呼了一口气，像是在说服自己。他拧开水龙头洗了把脸，试图显得若无其事：“你看，我没有吸毒，也没有做傻事。刚才发生的事不要告诉帕维尔，好吗？”他走到好友身侧，拍了拍他的肩膀微笑说：“我先回去，你等会再回去，以免帕维尔起疑心。”  
　　卫生间的门砰地一声在苏鲁的身后关上。吉姆站在空无一人的卫生间里，突然明白了苏鲁的异状来自于何处：“……针？”  
　　他抬手，按了一个熟记于心的电话号码：“老骨头，你可能需要派个人去看看苏鲁。”他打断电话对面的人焦急的询问声，“不不不，不是伤……我是说，你得找个心理医生来，”他闭上眼，苏鲁的提到针时的过激反应仍然如在眼前，“特别精通的那种。”  
　　电话对面的麦考伊沉默了一会儿：“我这就让夏佩尔过去。”他转过身，蜜橙色眼睛的助手已经换好出门的衣服等在门口：“马上准备出发，麦考伊医生。”  
　　“我跟你说过多少次了不要没事就用你的异能——”  
　　“这样比较节省时间嘛。”她歪歪头左眼眨了三次，“心理创伤咨询的相关量表都带好了，我今晚不回来吃饭啦。”  
　　  
　　


	23. Chapter 23

 

**221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
**

 

    70.

 

    如同所有热恋期的小情侣一样，帕维尔·契科夫曾经在他的心里无数次地幻想过苏鲁光醒来之后他们卿卿我我的日子。然而事实却是，在他告白后的第二天晚上穿着白睡袍假装矜持坐在主卧大床上等苏鲁一起睡觉的时候，苏鲁微妙地抖了抖眉毛，问自己能不能回到二楼小卧室睡觉，说什么都不愿意和新晋恋人一起睡在主卧。帕维尔盘问了半天，终于从苏鲁嘴里得到了理由：

 

    “其实……我睡觉……从来就不老实。”对方有些不好意思地把脸别到一边，看着床上一堆枕头说，“你伤还没好，我怕睡着了控制不住伤到你。”

 

    于是堂堂的黑帮老大就只好同意，然而除此之外的一切都让他满足。

 

    每天清晨，帕维尔总是能一开门就见到苏鲁清爽挺拔地站在自己的房间门口，微笑着抚上脸颊给自己一个甜蜜而温柔的早安吻之后才递上当天的日程表；到了晚上，苏鲁也会亲自过来给帕维尔的伤口换药，一边轻抚过每一道伤痕一边有一搭没一搭地聊着当天发生的事情，或者享受默契而安然的沉默。

 

    苏鲁从不在帕维尔还醒着时回房，总要等到年轻人累极了睡熟过去后才轻轻抚平他的眉头，再安静地掩门离开——这让帕维尔觉得安心无比。

 

    转眼几天过去。他们从酒吧回来的当晚，麦考伊医生的助手夏佩尔就敲响了契科夫大宅的大门，令帕维尔惊讶的是护士小姐没有找上自己，询问的却是没怎么受伤的苏鲁；两个人在会客室谈了很久，一直到帕维尔上床睡觉的时间苏鲁都没回来。

 

    这让帕维尔很有些担心，整整翻腾了一个多小时才昏昏沉沉睡去——直到第二天早上他醒来拉开门，苏鲁已经整理完毕等着自己，一如平常。

 

    “今天下午没事？”帕维尔打了个呵欠，刚刚结束一个早安吻的他犹嫌不够地凑到苏鲁脸侧嗅他身上的绿茶和雪松味道，才终于清醒了一些；他偏头凝视着自己的爱人，意外地发现几天下来苏鲁的黑眼圈似乎有点重了。

 

    而黑发青年本身却还没察觉：“你这一周天天开会太辛苦了。反正田德隆对UpStars最有利的地盘已经敲定下来了，剩下的事情让逻辑斯谛他们收尾就行了。”他小心地抚过帕维尔耳垂结痂的伤口，对爱人狡黠地一笑，“又没人规定黑帮老大不许放假。”

 

    卷发青年缩在苏鲁的颈窝偷笑，心里却还在想着苏鲁的黑眼圈：“那你呢？你今天下午也陪我休息吗？”

 

    “今天下午在格斗场有挑战赛。”苏鲁抬起头抱歉地捋捋头发，“今天伊丽莎白有事，叫我帮忙看一下场子别闹出事儿来——”

 

    “格斗场？”帕维尔的眼睛一下子亮了起来，有些好奇又期待地问，“你会上场吗？我好长时间没见你打架了。”

 

    “用不着我上场吧。”苏鲁毫不在意地说，语气里却不自觉地带上了几分傲然，“好歹我也是前任战斗总管，我一下场，他们那点招数还能拿得出手？”他伸手握向长刀准备离开，而帕维尔恋恋不舍地拽住对方的袖口，苏鲁眨了眨眼低声笑问：”——你想去？”

 

    “关心下属的日常活动也算老大的职责嘛……”帕维尔忍不住又亲了一下苏鲁的侧颈，“阿光，你说刚才那句话的时候帅爆了。”

 

 

 

    71.

 

    行程就这么定了。批过上午的文件，吃了中餐稍事休息，两人一起去了格斗场。

 

    UpStars的战斗部门向来以实力说话，除了战斗主管是高层商讨后由首领直接任命，下面的各个分队队长都得靠硬功夫打上来；定期不同科目的挑战赛更是让每个人都充满了危机感，当然也充满着各种各样的机会。

 

    苏鲁在处决林德尔曼之后做了两年的战斗主管，做事风格却远比他的前任和继任者都要来得低调——他不像林德尔曼会叼着雪茄拍着小弟的肩膀碰酒干杯，也不像伊丽莎白前一秒抿嘴笑着跟手下开荤段子，下一秒拎起长枪击毙偷袭的敌人。

 

    战斗部门的人员轮换总是最快的，苏鲁调任不到一年，场子里已经全是没跟他接触过的生面孔。 因此两人进场时大部分人的焦点都放在了在田德隆大出风头的帕维尔身上，只有几个人起身朝苏鲁行了礼。

 

    可是格斗场里的苏鲁毕竟不同于平时。

 

    即使是从没见过苏鲁的人，在他经过长廊走向中心时也不免被他此时凛冽外放的气势所摄。一身黑衣的青年每一步坚定利落地踏出，双臂小幅度地在身侧摆动，脊背挺得笔直，目光平静地掠过站在两侧的人，同时冲着行礼的人点头示意。原本还有些喧闹的人们都停在原地或是纷纷让开，一阵阵关于他身份和战绩的窃窃私语迅速地平息下来，整个格斗场都凝神屏气听着苏鲁重申了一遍规则。苏鲁一声“开始”令下，一批批挑战者纷纷下场决斗。

 

    帕维尔坐在台下静静地看着，没一会儿就对这几个人的输赢有了判断，转而眯眼盯着游刃有余的爱人。亚裔人从不干涉比斗，只是负责任地在场子里来回巡视，偶尔轻巧地拦住一些明显过了限的攻击，或者暂时没收那些会要人命的武器。

 

    人人都打得激烈直到鼻青脸肿，只有苏鲁一个人游刃有余地来回穿梭，毫发无损，让帕维尔不禁看得心驰神迷。

 

    “好久没来过这里了。”中场休息时苏鲁坐回帕维尔身边，伸手松了松领口，整个人还是清清爽爽的额上看不见一点汗珠，声音里倒是带了一些怀念。

 

帕维尔随手递给他一瓶水：“感觉怎么样？”他尽量忍住自己想要与苏鲁十指相扣的冲动，“这批年轻人怎么样？”

 

    苏鲁拧开瓶盖喝了一口，眼睛没离开角落里两个偷着练习的青年，长舒了一口气揉了揉太阳穴：“水平参差不齐，伊丽莎白以后要多费点心了。不过不管底子怎么样，能愿意参加挑战都说明想往上爬，想变得更强。”他把瓶子凑到嘴边挡住若有若无的微笑：“有这个心，以后都能成长。”

 

    帕维尔看着苏鲁眼里不加掩饰的温暖和期望，心里突然有些痒痒。他托腮玩笑地问：“阿光，你当初第一次来UpStasr的格斗场挑战的时候，什么成绩？”

 

    苏鲁放下瓶子，严肃地想了想，抿着嘴用小心的语气问：“你确定要听吗？”

 

    “没事阿光，什么名次都无所谓——你就告诉我吧，我不会笑话你的！”

 

    对方又沉吟了许久，终于极严肃极认真地看着帕维尔的眼睛：“那你可别笑话我。刚来时的那次比斗——“

 

    “嗯？”

 

    “我拿了全帮里的……第一名。”

 

    “第一……嗯……什么阿光你拿了第一名？！”他看着帕维尔仍没反应过来的表情噗地一声笑出来，用肩膀接了自家老大徒有其表的一拳，眼里仍然带着笑意。

 

    不出两个钟头，最终的胜负已分，苏鲁站到台前宣布了获胜次序。然而这回比起胜者更抓人眼球的是这位老大的贴身护卫，许多人的眼里便不由得多了些探究，脸上满是遮掩不住的跃跃欲试。

 

    最后，男子例行公事地添了一句“对结果有异议的现在提出来，还有要挑战的抓紧”，便想抬腿下台；然而人群里高高地举起了一只手。

 

    “维克多。”苏鲁抬眼扫了一眼就叫出那人的名字点名，“你要挑战谁？”

 

    年轻人推开身边诧异的同伴排众而出，站在苏鲁面前却突然像矮了半截。他咽了口口水，终于还是鼓起了勇气，深褐色的眼睛坚定地望着上级：

 

    “我要挑战你！用真刀挑战你！”

 

    一片哗然。人群里爆出一阵努力压抑着的议论，帕维尔隐约能听到几句类似“他疯了吧那可是苏鲁老师”“谁知道呢”“我看他虽然有异能但也没有那么强”“那可是真刀，他不要命了”之类的低语。议论声迅速地在苏鲁的一声轻咳下平息下来，几百双眼睛齐刷刷地看向了台上的前战斗主管。

 

    “你确定要挑战我？”苏鲁的声音并没有太多起伏，他又翻动册子看了看维克多的资历，挑起一边眉毛问。

 

    维克多倒好像终于下定了决心：“是的！之前一直听说苏鲁老师实力很强，我也想知道自己在实战情况下能有多强，还请苏鲁老师，用真刀指教！”

 

    用真刀？他想要的好像不止是指教呢，帕维尔悄悄开启异能陷入思考，看着年轻人带着些自信和好战的眼神心想，一个不知道天高地厚、打赢了几个小混混就以为自己能挑战阿光的过度自信的人——阿光大概会用实际行动告诉他什么才叫战斗吧。

 

    帕维尔看向苏鲁，正碰上苏鲁望向他的目光：“老大，您是否批准我接受挑战？”

 

    苏鲁手指勾住领带结随意地扯开扔到台下，脱掉西服外套放在栏杆上，同时解开衬衣的袖扣，轻轻地朝他眨了眨眼，如同一个令人放心的讯号。

 

    帕维尔不自觉地微笑起来：“我当然批准。”


	24. Chapter 25

221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City

 

70.

 

如同所有热恋期的小情侣一样，帕维尔·契科夫曾经在他的心里无数次地幻想过苏鲁光醒来之后他们卿卿我我的日子。然而事实却是，在他告白后的第二天晚上穿着白睡袍假装矜持坐在主卧大床上等苏鲁一起睡觉的时候，苏鲁微妙地抖了抖眉毛，问自己能不能回到二楼小卧室睡觉，说什么都不愿意和新晋恋人一起睡在主卧。帕维尔盘问了半天，终于从苏鲁嘴里得到了理由：

 

“其实……我睡觉……从来就不老实。”对方有些不好意思地把脸别到一边，看着床上一堆枕头说，“你伤还没好，我怕睡着了控制不住伤到你。”

 

于是堂堂的黑帮老大就只好同意，然而除此之外的一切都让他满足。

 

每天清晨，帕维尔总是能一开门就见到苏鲁清爽挺拔地站在自己的房间门口，微笑着抚上脸颊给自己一个甜蜜而温柔的早安吻之后才递上当天的日程表；到了晚上，苏鲁也会亲自过来给帕维尔的伤口换药，一边轻抚过每一道伤痕一边有一搭没一搭地聊着当天发生的事情，或者享受默契而安然的沉默。

 

苏鲁从不在帕维尔还醒着时回房，总要等到年轻人累极了睡熟过去后才轻轻抚平他的眉头，再安静地掩门离开——这让帕维尔觉得安心无比。

 

转眼几天过去。他们从酒吧回来的当晚，麦考伊医生的助手夏佩尔就敲响了契科夫大宅的大门，令帕维尔惊讶的是护士小姐没有找上自己，询问的却是没怎么受伤的苏鲁；两个人在会客室谈了很久，一直到帕维尔上床睡觉的时间苏鲁都没回来。

 

这让帕维尔很有些担心，整整翻腾了一个多小时才昏昏沉沉睡去——直到第二天早上他醒来拉开门，苏鲁已经整理完毕等着自己，一如平常。

 

“今天下午没事？”帕维尔打了个呵欠，刚刚结束一个早安吻的他犹嫌不够地凑到苏鲁脸侧嗅他身上的绿茶和雪松味道，才终于清醒了一些；他偏头凝视着自己的爱人，意外地发现几天下来苏鲁的黑眼圈似乎有点重了。

 

而黑发青年本身却还没察觉：“你这一周天天开会太辛苦了。反正田德隆对UpStars最有利的地盘已经敲定下来了，剩下的事情让逻辑斯谛他们收尾就行了。”他小心地抚过帕维尔耳垂结痂的伤口，对爱人狡黠地一笑，“又没人规定黑帮老大不许放假。”

 

卷发青年缩在苏鲁的颈窝偷笑，心里却还在想着苏鲁的黑眼圈：“那你呢？你今天下午也陪我休息吗？”

 

“今天下午在格斗场有挑战赛。”苏鲁抬起头抱歉地捋捋头发，“今天伊丽莎白有事，叫我帮忙看一下场子别闹出事儿来——”

 

“格斗场？”帕维尔的眼睛一下子亮了起来，有些好奇又期待地问，“你会上场吗？我好长时间没见你打架了。”

 

“用不着我上场吧。”苏鲁毫不在意地说，语气里却不自觉地带上了几分傲然，“好歹我也是前任战斗总管，我一下场，他们那点招数还能拿得出手？”他伸手握向长刀准备离开，而帕维尔恋恋不舍地拽住对方的袖口，苏鲁眨了眨眼低声笑问：”——你想去？”

 

“关心下属的日常活动也算老大的职责嘛……”帕维尔忍不住又亲了一下苏鲁的侧颈，“阿光，你说刚才那句话的时候帅爆了。”

 

 

71.

 

行程就这么定了。批过上午的文件，吃了中餐稍事休息，两人一起去了格斗场。

 

UpStars的战斗部门向来以实力说话，除了战斗主管是高层商讨后由首领直接任命，下面的各个分队队长都得靠硬功夫打上来；定期不同科目的挑战赛更是让每个人都充满了危机感，当然也充满着各种各样的机会。

 

苏鲁在处决林德尔曼之后做了两年的战斗主管，做事风格却远比他的前任和继任者都要来得低调——他不像林德尔曼会叼着雪茄拍着小弟的肩膀碰酒干杯，也不像伊丽莎白前一秒抿嘴笑着跟手下开荤段子，下一秒拎起长枪击毙偷袭的敌人。

 

战斗部门的人员轮换总是最快的，苏鲁调任不到一年，场子里已经全是没跟他接触过的生面孔。 因此两人进场时大部分人的焦点都放在了在田德隆大出风头的帕维尔身上，只有几个人起身朝苏鲁行了礼。

 

可是格斗场里的苏鲁毕竟不同于平时。

 

即使是从没见过苏鲁的人，在他经过长廊走向中心时也不免被他此时凛冽外放的气势所摄。一身黑衣的青年每一步坚定利落地踏出，双臂小幅度地在身侧摆动，脊背挺得笔直，目光平静地掠过站在两侧的人，同时冲着行礼的人点头示意。原本还有些喧闹的人们都停在原地或是纷纷让开，一阵阵关于他身份和战绩的窃窃私语迅速地平息下来，整个格斗场都凝神屏气听着苏鲁重申了一遍规则。苏鲁一声“开始”令下，一批批挑战者纷纷下场决斗。

 

帕维尔坐在台下静静地看着，没一会儿就对这几个人的输赢有了判断，转而眯眼盯着游刃有余的爱人。亚裔人从不干涉比斗，只是负责任地在场子里来回巡视，偶尔轻巧地拦住一些明显过了限的攻击，或者暂时没收那些会要人命的武器。

 

人人都打得激烈直到鼻青脸肿，只有苏鲁一个人游刃有余地来回穿梭，毫发无损，让帕维尔不禁看得心驰神迷。

 

“好久没来过这里了。”中场休息时苏鲁坐回帕维尔身边，伸手松了松领口，整个人还是清清爽爽的额上看不见一点汗珠，声音里倒是带了一些怀念。

 

帕维尔随手递给他一瓶水：“感觉怎么样？”他尽量忍住自己想要与苏鲁十指相扣的冲动，“这批年轻人怎么样？”

 

苏鲁拧开瓶盖喝了一口，眼睛没离开角落里两个偷着练习的青年，长舒了一口气揉了揉太阳穴：“水平参差不齐，伊丽莎白以后要多费点心了。不过不管底子怎么样，能愿意参加挑战都说明想往上爬，想变得更强。”他把瓶子凑到嘴边挡住若有若无的微笑：“有这个心，以后都能成长。”

 

帕维尔看着苏鲁眼里不加掩饰的温暖和期望，心里突然有些痒痒。他托腮玩笑地问：“阿光，你当初第一次来UpStasr的格斗场挑战的时候，什么成绩？”

 

苏鲁放下瓶子，严肃地想了想，抿着嘴用小心的语气问：“你确定要听吗？”

 

“没事阿光，什么名次都无所谓——你就告诉我吧，我不会笑话你的！”

 

对方又沉吟了许久，终于极严肃极认真地看着帕维尔的眼睛：“那你可别笑话我。刚来时的那次比斗——“

 

“嗯？”

 

“我拿了全帮里的……第一名。”

 

“第一……嗯……什么阿光你拿了第一名？！”他看着帕维尔仍没反应过来的表情噗地一声笑出来，用肩膀接了自家老大徒有其表的一拳，眼里仍然带着笑意。

 

不出两个钟头，最终的胜负已分，苏鲁站到台前宣布了获胜次序。然而这回比起胜者更抓人眼球的是这位老大的贴身护卫，许多人的眼里便不由得多了些探究，脸上满是遮掩不住的跃跃欲试。

 

最后，男子例行公事地添了一句“对结果有异议的现在提出来，还有要挑战的抓紧”，便想抬腿下台；然而人群里高高地举起了一只手。

 

“维克多。”苏鲁抬眼扫了一眼就叫出那人的名字点名，“你要挑战谁？”

 

年轻人推开身边诧异的同伴排众而出，站在苏鲁面前却突然像矮了半截。他咽了口口水，终于还是鼓起了勇气，深褐色的眼睛坚定地望着上级：

 

“我要挑战你！用真刀挑战你！”

 

一片哗然。人群里爆出一阵努力压抑着的议论，帕维尔隐约能听到几句类似“他疯了吧那可是苏鲁老师”“谁知道呢”“我看他虽然有异能但也没有那么强”“那可是真刀，他不要命了”之类的低语。议论声迅速地在苏鲁的一声轻咳下平息下来，几百双眼睛齐刷刷地看向了台上的前战斗主管。

 

“你确定要挑战我？”苏鲁的声音并没有太多起伏，他又翻动册子看了看维克多的资历，挑起一边眉毛问。

 

维克多倒好像终于下定了决心：“是的！之前一直听说苏鲁老师实力很强，我也想知道自己在实战情况下能有多强，还请苏鲁老师，用真刀指教！”

 

用真刀？他想要的好像不止是指教呢，帕维尔悄悄开启异能陷入思考，看着年轻人带着些自信和好战的眼神心想，一个不知道天高地厚、打赢了几个小混混就以为自己能挑战阿光的过度自信的人——阿光大概会用实际行动告诉他什么才叫战斗吧。

 

帕维尔看向苏鲁，正碰上苏鲁望向他的目光：“老大，您是否批准我接受挑战？”

 

苏鲁手指勾住领带结随意地扯开扔到台下，脱掉西服外套放在栏杆上，同时解开衬衣的袖扣，轻轻地朝他眨了眨眼，如同一个令人放心的讯号。

 

帕维尔不自觉地微笑起来：“我当然批准。”

 

 

 

啊，苏鲁老师终于又要耍帅了！！


	25. Chapter 26

76.

场地迅速被空出来，两个人从两端相向而行，礼貌地握了握手。苏鲁点头致意，语调平和：“放心，这局我不会用异能。”

维克多却像被小看了一样狠狠地咬了咬牙：“谢谢您，这局我也不用异能！”

“那就请多指教了。”苏鲁转身回到起始位置，左手轻握住刀鞘，慢慢拔出亮银色的利刃，定定指在面前。

维克多同样拔剑出鞘：“请多指教，苏鲁老师！”

他微一施礼，脚步已经朝前冲了过去。步伐稳定，姿势也标准，目光尤其坚定——这在面对苏鲁的时候很难做到——帕维尔不禁点了点头，但是这样的表现在苏鲁面前还远远不够。苏鲁甚至都没怎么移动，只是将刀背微微偏转，“锵”地一声便荡开了维克多的这次攻击。

两人同时后撤一步微微停顿，这一次再次发起攻势的仍然是维克多。他疾步上前，撩起刀刃朝下狠劈，被苏鲁横刀轻而易举地接住朝前一逼弹开；维克多退后两步再次赶上前来，抡起长刀朝着苏鲁腰侧横削而去。

苏鲁轻轻朝后一个撤步躲开刀锋，可维克多变招同样飞快，他竟然强行手腕上挑，刀刃由下而上撩向苏鲁；苏鲁再度踏前一步，借着前冲的势头横腕左手扶住刀背，铿然之间把维克多的刀尖重重由颈下一路按到地上，在地板上压出一道深深的印记。

这一系列兔起鹊落数个回合，在帕维尔和其他人的眼中，不过一瞬而已。

维克多半跪蹲在地，抬头望着苏鲁，眼睛里的光却仍然如初。苏鲁低头看着维克多的眼神，不禁微微一笑：“有两下子。”

他正要撤步起身，却冷不防维克多突然转腕，极薄极锋利的刀锋从苏鲁的刀和地板之间的微小缝隙飞速掠过；苏鲁完全是出于战斗本能地一个左臂撑地，侧手翻躲过随之而来的攻击，回手一挑，刀柄上却完全没有传来应有的振动。

他惊讶地抬头，视野的一角闪过刀刃的微光。摆到极致的长刀已经没有回转的可能，苏鲁左手并拢成刀朝左一挥，竟然恰恰敲在维克多劈下的刀身上；这一敲劲道十足，维克多的身形被带得朝着右边一拧，几乎失了平衡。

机会！帕维尔瞳孔一缩，拳头不自觉地攥紧。这场比赛激烈得完全出乎帕维尔的预料，维克多在挑战赛时显然没有用出他的全力；与此同时，苏鲁的战斗也让帕维尔觉得有些不对劲。

苏鲁没有进一步攻击，他只是撤步回身重新摆出了防守的姿态，双手调整着握住刀柄的姿势，表情虽然依然冷静，但手上似乎已经出了汗。

帕维尔突然明白了哪里不对劲：苏鲁的异能是speed，在他的速度下没有任何人能够攻击到他，所以苏鲁的进攻从来都是多于防守；可为什么在今天的比斗中他一直全部选择防守，几乎没有任何攻击的动作？

因为这是一场指导赛吗？帕维尔猜测，不禁又往前倾了倾身体。

维克多完全没有停顿。他飞快地调整回身体平衡，仿佛这是一场货真价实的生死之搏而非格斗场上的挑战，双手握刀再次冲过来，这次的力度比往常来得都要猛烈；苏鲁同样双手攥紧了刀柄，横到腰侧格开维克多，又挽出一个刀花举到头顶堪堪拦住另一发极快的竖劈。

维克多的第三次斜下的劈砍力道已经弱了很多，然而苏鲁同样反应不及只来得及旋身躲开，停下时脚步已经踏在了一个极佳的进攻位置；维克多长刀已垂空门大开，苏鲁只消一个动作就能把年轻人逼到绝境。

然而他没有。

全场的人都在欢呼苏鲁的游刃有余轻松写意，然而在帕维尔的锐利的眼睛里苏鲁举刀的动作显得出奇地缓慢，刀尖甚至有些颤抖。

这样的刀是不能伤到任何人的。

维克多抓住机会狠狠把苏鲁的刀架住，两人的脸离得前所未有地近，甚至能看到彼此鼻尖沁出的汗珠。“苏鲁老师，我是在请、您、指、教！”年轻人盯着苏鲁，眼里满是求战的欲望，“请您也用尽全力！”

“想要我来进攻来看看你的防守？”苏鲁咬咬牙用力朝前一抵推开维克多，“可以。”他极快地出刀刺向维克多的左肩，引得年轻人立刀要挡，又猛地一转划向他的下腹；维克多却也同样反应迅速，他直接屈膝下蹲横刀拦住，右腿已经扫了出去。苏鲁踏住维克多的刀尖跃起，顺势高举长刀劈落，年轻人索性举刀相拦，却毫不费力地震开了苏鲁的手臂。苏鲁被击得整个人都朝后滑了一段距离才静止下来，缓缓站直了身子。

“不错。”他说，“继续。”

苏鲁扬起刀前冲，却只有帕维尔能看得出他指尖微微的颤抖。他看着苏鲁的刀被维克多狠狠击打了三次，却惊讶地发现苏鲁并非不想变向，而是他的手腕似乎已经不听他的使唤；苏鲁咬紧牙关将刀用力前推逼紧维克多，突然跳起借力在无暇他顾的年轻人胸前连踹两脚，两人朝着相反方向摔了出去。

然而苏鲁还没有放弃。他飞快地爬起活动了一下胳膊，再度双手握住了刀柄以求稳定；他摆了个最基础的剑道起手式，与维克多同时相向而奔，在电光火石之间两柄刀便撞在了一起。紧接着，叮叮当当绵延不绝的刀剑相击之声响彻了整个格斗场，两个人都在用令人眼花缭乱的速度将彼此的刀刃撞击在一起，一时之间竟然难分伯仲。

格斗场里的喧哗声更加明显，所有人都惊讶于维克多竟然能和苏鲁缠斗这么久而不落下风，甚至隐隐有压倒的势头——而帕维尔看得显然要更加清晰，苏鲁的整个手臂似乎都不太听从他的控制，对于来袭的方向和对攻的策略也频频出错。这意味着苏鲁需要花更多的能量去追逐维克多的节奏，在每一击之间作出调整，黑发青年紧紧咬着下嘴唇，眉毛也皱成一团。 而他就这么扛了下来——帕维尔苦涩地想——就连对维克多你都要这样硬拼才能求胜了吗？

帕维尔被场中的一阵惊呼声拉出了思绪，他定睛看去，恰恰看到了那一瞬间。

维克多借着苏鲁节奏乱掉的一瞬间突然发力，狠狠地打在苏鲁的刀刃上。苏鲁握刀的右手暴起了青筋，却仍然阻止不了暗红色长刀的脱手——长刀打着旋摔到台子边缘，在圆形的刀镡上左右摇晃着反射出闪烁的灯光。

而维克多的下一招已经来了。之前快节奏的相持同样消耗着他的集中力，年轻人完全是凭借惯性挥出的这一刀，连他自己都停不下来；场中的所有人连同维克多脸上都显出了恐慌，几乎在下一秒就能看见手无寸铁的苏鲁血溅当场。

然而只有帕维尔看见，苏鲁眼里如同突然燃起了一团火，像是所有光华都回到了他的眼睛里。他不退反进猱身前冲，右掌向左狠狠一拍打在维克多的手腕上荡开了执刀的手，左肩顺势前冲撞在维克多胸前，趁年轻人步伐紊乱右脚上步将他绊倒在地，所有击打在这样的贴身短打里都比长刀的对撞整整快出一个节奏。

此时场中苏鲁落地的长刀尚未停稳，惊呼声都没完全落下，维克多只觉天旋地转，再睁眼的时候已经躺倒，苏鲁的拳头已经稳稳地停在了自己的喉结前头，而自己已经完全被制伏动弹不得；而苏鲁也半晌停在那里未动，直到帕维尔宣布苏鲁获胜，才如梦初醒般站起身来，又愣了一会儿，才向维克多伸出帮忙起身的手。

“当你的武器脱手的时候，不要慌。”黑发男子一把把还在惊愕的手下拉起来，似笑非笑地挑了一下嘴角。

场边终于爆发出欢呼叫好的声音。在一片叫好声中苏鲁拾起抛到台子边上的长刀收回刀鞘，礼节性地握了一下维克多的手立刻转身快速离开。

帕维尔还在回忆刚刚长刀摔在格斗场边缘的亮光，摔在地上的不仅仅是苏鲁的刀，那银色的明亮好像一片从苏鲁身上掉下来的光辉，孤零零地躺在远离主人的地方。

“阿光……”帕维尔跟上去叫了一声，苏鲁却没了身影。格斗场里的喧嚣没一会就渐渐散去，只留下帕维尔耷拉在台子的栏杆上凝望着长刀摔落的点。

三藩盛夏的阳光刺眼得让人睁不开眼，而苏鲁的身边像凝结了一圈细碎的冰晶，让人不敢触碰。

帕维尔站在苏鲁房间的门外，敲了好几声见无人应答，才叹口气慢慢回到自己的房间。他的右手掌心因为握拳而又开始微微渗血，后背的伤口也隐隐作痛；他找出绷带给自己再次包扎，仰面靠在椅子里转了个圈，窗外的夕阳照得一切都带上一层暖橙色。

“帕维尔。”苏鲁推开虚掩的门轻快问道，仿佛他根本没有在格斗场苦战许久，只是刚完成简单的例行巡逻，“一起吃晚餐？”

“好！”青年一蹬脚把椅子转回来面对门口的人，同样平静地回答，仿佛他根本没有看到苏鲁在场上迟疑咬牙的样子，只是刚看完一打当月报表。

离开前帕维尔拿起一个文件夹放入苏鲁怀里，经验老道的年轻人摸到黑色的封面立刻懂了内容一大半。他抬头看帕维尔的表情，年轻人挑挑眉毛：“Flamingo最近太嚣张了。少了这个人，他们大概会在分田德隆的时候懂点事。”

“明天？”苏鲁简略翻了几眼换回公事公办的语气问道。“明天晚上之前，不能让他赶上六点钟的火车。”

“没问题。”“啪”的一声合上文件，苏鲁搂住帕维尔的右肩又有些面露难色地说：“可是明天你要去麦考伊的诊所复查，让奎恩陪你去行吗？”

“我又不是动不了了，去个诊所没问题啦。”帕维尔皱皱鼻子，“你放心去吧，奎恩开车很快就回来。”苏鲁点点头表示同意，推开餐厅的门比划“请”的手势。

“不过阿光，明天不要像今天这样放水了。”帕维尔落座在餐桌前，摊开餐巾开玩笑地说。


	26. Chapter 27

77.

 

“监狱里落的伤已经好的差不多，背上的伤再静养一两个月也没大问题。别的地方的伤恢复不错只要你不胡闹就能顺利拆线……”麦考伊在病历上写了几笔，放下撩起来的衣服补充道：“注意休息，短时间内不要想久站和大幅度运动，好好换药。哦，对了，如果你不介意——这些伤会留疤，一辈子。”

 

“没关系，疤痕而已。”帕维尔咂咂嘴灵活地从检查床上溜下来，坐在椅子上正襟危坐，极其严肃地询问低头开处方的医生，“医生，阿光他，到底怎么了。”

 

麦考伊慢慢停下了手中的笔，眯着眼睛不敢相信地看着对方：“你居然还敢问我他怎么了？你不是那小子的‘一生挚爱’吗？你都没发现？！”

 

“我确实感到不对劲……”

 

“你那精通枪械的小脑袋，哦，还有你的该死的异能，都推测不出来睡在枕边的人发生了什么？”气呼呼的医生把笔往桌子上一丢，撑着双臂俯视面前有些不知所措的帕维尔。“你……”

 

“医生！日落区的那位病人又打来了电话，情况非常紧急……”护士甚至连门都没敲径直走到男人身边递上电话，麦考伊眉毛拧得更重，抄起急救箱和外套一边接电话一边往门外走。帕维尔一时间愣在诊室里，然而片刻后便意识到空无一人的房间意味着什么。他毫不迟疑地朝着医生座位后的病历柜走去，轻轻一拉便打开了柜门。

 

既然你不告诉我，那我就只能自己找找看了。

 

青年快速找到H开头的一列，“Hi……Hik……啊哈在这儿。”从还没翻开的病历里掉出了两张处方单，他手疾眼快地捡起来迅速浏览。

 

“8月1日……Prozac一瓶……苯二氮平……”

 

帕维尔不敢相信地看着手中的白纸黑字，紧张地翻了翻病历，“过量咖啡因”“精神状态不稳定”“精神创伤”等字眼刺得他眼睛生疼。他还想再翻几页，门却“吱呀”一声被推开。

 

帕维尔合上柜门把病历飞快地往身后一藏，假装自己只是不小心溜达过来：“夏佩尔小姐，还有什么事吗？”

 

“看到您想看的东西了吗？契科夫先生。”护士小姐抿嘴笑着把纸袋放在桌子上，顺便收拾麦考伊没有写完的处方。

 

“我没有看到诊断书，只有一些关键词和开药处方……”帕维尔有些泄气地把病历放回原位，打开纸袋时发现里面已经配好了所有的药。“你怎么知道麦考伊要开这个消炎药，护士小姐？还有我发现诊断人是……”

 

“您发现诊断人是我。”夏佩尔右眼轻眨，笑得有些神秘，“是要问苏鲁先生的诊断结果吗？”

 

“对……我确实要问你……等等，为什么你会知道我在想什么？”

 

夏佩尔却没有接话，她拿出钥匙锁上病历柜，若有所思：“麦考伊医生从来不会不锁柜子……”她转过头意味深长地看了一眼帕维尔，“这并不是无意为之。”

 

帕维尔惭愧地深深埋下头，继而小声问道：“抗抑郁药物，精神不稳定，还有昨天他打斗时的迟疑……阿光他……在害怕什么？难道是田德隆？他从来没告诉过我他在田德隆发生了什么……那一定是非常可怕的事情……”

 

他抬起头捂住嘴惊愕地看向护士，“创伤性压力……？！”而夏佩尔轻轻地点了点头，靠在柜子上抱歉地回答，“我想您猜的是对的。”

 

“从7月底开始，到现在，都快一个月了……阿光他什么都没有跟我说过，而我还以为他痊愈了。”焦躁的黑帮老大把自己的头发揉的乱七八糟，坐在椅子上皱起眉头转向准备离开的护士。

 

“病因是什么？现在有多严重？他多久来复查一次？”

 

“保密患者的信息是基本职业道德哦，无可奉告，契科夫先生。”女子眨眨眼睛望向窗外，思考几秒说：“不过，我想第十五号街的苏鲁先生或许需要一些帮助，马上就要下雨了，您要注意安全。”

 

“好，谢谢你。”帕维尔抓起纸袋奔向诊所后面停靠的私家车，推门上车前突然想起什么似的问道：“你怎么会知道他去了十五号街，夏佩尔？那是我的私派任务。”

 

“我只是恰好知道您接下来要说什么罢了，契科夫先生。”

 

帕维尔从后视镜敏锐地发现夏佩尔像刚才一样快速眨了右眼，女子挥手后便轻盈地走回诊所。

 

“有异能的护士小姐，看来我们的医生也不简单？”

 

“麦考伊医生么？”奎恩打了一个方向盘拐上近路，“弟兄们曾经猜测他以前也是黑道中人。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“乖乖，他那逼人吃药把你摁在床上的眼神，简直跟苏鲁拔刀砍人的时候一模一样！”

 

 

78.

 

一个瘦削的黑色人影紧贴着墙壁从十五号街的侧面小巷子里走出来。他的每一步都像拖着泥一样艰难，手撑在坑坑洼洼肮脏的墙壁上，头深深叩到胸膛里，不住喷着粗气。那人左手拎着一把手枪，右手攥紧胸口的衬衣，双肩不住抖动。初秋的风已经带来了些许寒冷，然而豆大的汗珠还是扑通扑通滚落到灰泥地上，砸出深色的痕迹。黑发男人似乎休息够了，抬脚往前迈了一步，刚好踏进点上了晚灯的街道。顺着街边昏暗的灯光竟然能发现猩红的血顺着他的手臂滴下，同时他的右侧身体好像从血汤里面捞出来一样，溅上鲜血的脸像极了从地狱爬出来的恶鬼。

 

我究竟怎么了。

 

苏鲁蹲坐在十五号街口的马路边上，从口袋里摸出一支烟叼在嘴里，可一直没有点上。

 

他刚刚差一点就死了。苏鲁终于在十五号街的死胡同里面围堵到目标人物，他本应该在一瞬间移动到那人身边，拔枪，射击一气呵成。可就在靠近对方背后，枪管抵上后背，即将扣下扳机的一瞬间，苏鲁竟然看到了二十年前自己杀死的第一个人——同样的枪管抵在男人的额头，瞪圆的眼睑死死盯着自己，满脸血污和着浑浊的眼泪流得到处都是。

 

因为苏鲁在那一瞬间的迟疑，给了目标一个拔枪射击的机会。

 

而苏鲁本能地躲避，右手不听使唤地抬起，食指猛地扣紧——飞溅的鲜血喷到他的脸上，就算自己毫无意识可他的手依然能准确找到一击毙命的位置。

 

目标和苏鲁离的太近了，子弹尖叫着钻进对方的头颅，撕开皮肤，让乌七八糟的内容物四下喷射。男人缓缓倒下的时候苏鲁的手还在不停地扣着扳机，直到把一整个弹夹打空。

 

他也不知道自己最后几枪打在哪里，只能感觉到黏黏糊糊的东西粘在眼睑上，伸手随意抹了一下却闻到了更浓重的血腥味。更早的记忆开始翻滚，有人撞开了家门，有人捂着他的眼睛，有人失声尖叫……双亲和姐妹躺在血泊中毫无生气地望着自己，苏鲁僵硬地扭头却是一片黑红色。

 

路过的行人看到半个身子是血迹的人自然而然地回避，小声议论要不要叫警察。苏鲁觉得自己身上越来越冷，他想点着打火机取暖，但怎么都找不到。伸手摸向另一个兜发现了一个圆柱形的塑料管。

 

那是麦考伊开给他的抗抑郁药。

 

白色的药瓶此时此刻在苏鲁眼里变成了赤红色的烙铁，他双手抖得像筛子一样企图拧开盖子，反复尝试了好几次都没能成功。

 

“阿光，要压着盖子开。”平静熟悉的声音从苏鲁身后传来，有人从背后抱住自己，鼻子抵在后颈处安抚蹭动。苏鲁本能性地想反抗，混合着柑橘柠檬的咖啡清香却慢慢洗刷掉笼罩的血腥味。 一双温暖的缠满纱布的手盖到自己的手面上，帕维尔的手指交叉进苏鲁猩红的手指，轻轻压住盖子逆时针一扭。

 

“咔”地一声轻响。

 

帕维尔耐心地包着苏鲁的手拿走盖子，当他看到一片未动的药瓶时愣了一下，惊愕转过头看向低着头捻起药片的爱人。

 

“你……”

 

苏鲁快速把药片塞进嘴里，吞下的同时把盖子拧上塞回兜里。帕维尔猛地拉住苏鲁的领子站起来，生气地大声质问：“明明知道自己生病为什么不吃药！！！”

 

小雨点滴在两人的脸上，苏鲁难得沉默了几秒，同时青年意识到自己刚刚的一吼太过火，赶紧把苏鲁推回车子里打开暖气。

 

帕维尔一屁股坐回车子里，双手抱在胸前重复了一句刚才的话：“你为什么不吃药，苏鲁光？”

 

“抗抑郁的药，吃了我会想睡觉，反应速度变慢，判断能力也会下降……那样我就不能工作了，对不对。”苏鲁闭上眼睛如同散架一样深深陷进椅子里面，用外套擦了一下头上的冷汗。

 

“你个死脑筋怎么还想着工作？你看看你的状态！你明明知道自己有PTSD为什么今天早上要接受外出任务！”帕维尔抽了几张纸巾擦过苏鲁的脸，对方却扭过头有意躲藏。

 

“没事……我真的可以的……”

 

“可以个屁！你看看你身上都成什么样子了？我的苏鲁光之前从未让自己在任务里沾过血！”帕维尔生气地快速喊着，他想刺激苏鲁让他意识到几分钟前是什么危险紧急的状况。帕维尔一从诊所出来二话不说叫上奎恩开车往十五号街跑，在两条街外他们听见了开枪的声音，首领紧张地捏着奎恩的肩膀让他开得更快。终于停在街边的时候他一眼看到蹲在马路牙子上颓然的苏鲁，像极了田德隆里的一幕。

 

“半个身子全是血，天气这么冷外套都没穿，感冒发烧怎么办？你的身体也没有完全康复……”帕维尔一边絮絮叨叨一边发动汽车，可苏鲁略凉的手覆盖他的手掌，小声说：“先别回去，就……待一会。”

 

帕维尔只能放开离合，摇下窗户对身后车里的奎恩比了个手势，然后解开安全带往座位右边蹭了蹭，慢慢伸手揽过苏鲁的肩膀，可对方抬起手不着痕迹地推开了帕维尔的手。

 

车子里的暖气徐徐吐着舒适的热风，窗外不知道什么时候下起小雨，雨声在没人说话的车厢里清晰可闻。帕维尔好几次想抬手揽过苏鲁的脖子或者抬着下巴尖来个安慰之吻，可对方一扫往日的正常姿态，耷拉着头像极了戒备又颓然的大狗，稍微碰一下就能跳起来咬碎骨头。

 

终于苏鲁抬起了头。他盯着窗户一角的雾气认真地说：“我想让维克多做你的贴身保镖，接替我的职位，那孩子不简单，也挺有上进心……”

 

“你让那个手下败将做我的保镖？”帕维尔刚握住方向盘的手一下子松开，车头差点歪到旁边的路上，惊愕地转头看向似乎无所谓的苏鲁，“他连你都打不赢。”

 

苏鲁闪避地把目光移向窗外，盯着灰蒙蒙的城市看了一会轻声说：“他差点就赢了……回家吧。”


	27. Chapter 28

80.

　　一路上苏鲁和帕维尔一句话都没有说，甚至一直到回到大宅苏鲁都没有多说一句话，径直走到三楼的浴室，锁门，放热水，一气呵成。

　　帕维尔跛着脚追到楼上，靠在苏鲁的门外喘气，却突然没了勇气敲门进去。他听着浴室里哗哗的水声盖过了一切可能的声响担心得快要发疯，此时此刻却只能等在一扇木门之外。

　　一个月来毫无察觉的我又有什么资格责怪他不够爱惜自己？帕维尔深深地把头埋向胸口，根本不敢想在他每一次强行忍住的些许不对劲背后，藏着的是什么样的挣扎和艰难。

　　而我竟然一无所知。

　　时间过了很久却又好像倏忽之间，浴室里的水声停了。帕维尔凝神侧耳，听见苏鲁迈出浴缸，窸窸窣窣的毛巾从挂钩上取下的声响。年轻人几乎是弹了起来，把自己伪装得如同什么都没发生过；身后的门吱呀一声开了：“帕维尔？你怎么还在这？”

　　帕维尔努力撑出了一个笑容：“哦，我就是来告诉你晚饭好了。”

 

81.

　　而晚餐的气氛并不轻松愉快，帕维尔用叉子戳着盘子里金黄的煎鳕鱼却一点都没有胃口。鱼的眼睛因为加热而突出泛白，无神地看着头顶晶莹剔透的吊灯。他挤了一半柠檬混在鱼肉表面，酸涩的味道反而更加倒胃口和恼人，抬头望向坐在对面的苏鲁光，对方依然淡定如平常一样切食物，倒餐酒，好像一个多小时前失魂落魄从巷子里面走出来的人是另一个。

　　帕维尔好几次想开口问更多事情，但他根本拿捏不准此时此刻苏鲁的底线，麦考伊知道苏鲁没有吃药吗？还有其他人发现苏鲁的异样吗？会不会被Somniferm和Flamingo抓到把柄……纷乱的思绪中他拿起亮色的橙汁抿了一口，额外的甜腻却惹得他皱起眉头。

　　整个餐厅的空气像摆在面前盘子里的牛奶冻一样，冰凉又粘稠，双方都没有举起银勺子挖出第一块，任凭牛奶冻逐渐受热，边缘融化出一小圈乳白色的糖液。

　　“我先去收拾东西。”苏鲁完成任务似的迅速解决盘子里的东西逃离餐厅，走到门口时被帕维尔叫住：“晚上来三楼侧卧室睡，以后不用再回二楼了。”

　　“好。”

　　他甚至没有问为什么，就直接同意了？一股莫名的怒气从帕维尔心里燃起，他“咣”把叉子扔到盘子里，拿起勺子几秒钟把牛奶冻搅的粉碎。

　　为什么苏鲁从不拒绝、从不犹豫、从不抱怨？仔细想想认识的五六年间，身边的亚裔人一直作为一个勤勤恳恳的下属，完美服从组织一切安排，完成一切任务，所有的反抗和伤痛全都自己一个人吞下。

　　他似乎从未说过“我想，我希望”类似的字眼，越发让帕维尔生气和苦涩。青年趴在桌子上，用小勺子敲打水晶杯里浅黄绿色的餐酒，看着灯光在液体之间投下钻石般的光芒，水晶的棱面像五彩的记忆碎片漂浮在酒杯里，“你的过去到底发生了什么，阿光，我一定要知道。”

 

82.

　　太阳收敛了横展整个天空的霞光，渐渐沉入四合的暮色里。沉浸在公务时的时间总是过得飞快，一抬头就已经到了晚上十点，对于如今还没完全恢复的帕维尔来说已经算是很晚。帕维尔在卡森管家的提醒下搁下笔换上睡袍，洗漱完后却又想去看一眼苏鲁。他光着脚敲了敲侧卧的门，却看见来开门的苏鲁已经换好了睡衣：“怎么了，帕维尔？”

　　“我……就是想来看看你——我不知道你要睡了。新房间还住得习惯吗，阿光？”帕维尔胡乱找了个理由，眼睛却不由自主地向里看；“没关系，我刚刚躺下。”苏鲁自然而然地把帕维尔让进屋里，微笑着回应，“房间不能更好了。”

　　苏鲁布置的房间如同他自己一样——简单、干净而朴素，桌上的几盆花草却在细节里平添了几分暖意。帕维尔轻轻碰了一下含羞草的叶片看它们飞快地收拢垂下，才突然发现房间里亮得有些惊人——每一盏灯都开着：阳台的吸顶灯、房顶的吊灯、镜灯、两盏床头灯、落地灯和桌前的工作灯——全都灯火通明地亮着。

　　“阿光你平时都是这么开着灯睡的吗？”帕维尔惊讶地问，苏鲁却躲开了他的疑惑的眼神：“……对，我喜欢开灯睡觉。”

　　“那也不用全都开着……”帕维尔半开玩笑地按灭了那个聊胜于无的镜灯，然而苏鲁却几乎在下一刻就又重新点亮了它。

　　“就让它们都亮着吧。”苏鲁的手指无意识地轻轻抠着开关，“契科夫家不会连这点电费都要省吧？”

　　帕维尔却觉得不太对——他清楚地记得，某次在桌球室苏鲁曾经提到过与他同屋的奎恩总是太晚睡，写字台前的一灯如豆都能让他整晚睡不踏实；他更加异样地打量面前人，想起麦考伊桌上的病历、傍晚街口的一身血腥和苏鲁格外无措的眼神，猛然间终于明白了一切的原委。

　　他仍然不知道在田德隆那短短的一天一夜发生了什么，但帕维尔隐约猜到，一定与黑暗有关。他努力勾起一个安慰的微笑，拉住苏鲁格外紧张的抠着开关的手：“没关系的，我陪你一起关。我们慢慢来。”

　　他根本没有说究竟是什么没关系，但苏鲁就是听懂了。他感觉帕维尔的手指压着自己的手指按下了镜灯的开关，房间稍稍暗了一些；苏鲁连忙把目光投向吊灯，心里才踏实了一点点。

　　“没关系的。”帕维尔又说了一遍，缓缓地牵着他走向阳台，按掉了阳台的吸顶灯；窗外变成了一片死寂般的黑暗。

　　苏鲁被刺痛一样地回过身来，将窗帘紧紧合上，才长舒一口气。帕维尔担忧又心疼地看着他，这目光比起黑暗让苏鲁更加难以忍受；他像是做了什么决定，突然松开握着帕维尔的手大步走向吊灯，狠狠心直接拉了灯绳。

　　房间一下子就暗了下来，每个角落都是沉色的阴影。

　　苏鲁僵硬地站在那里，似乎突然失掉了走出哪怕一步的所有勇气。

　　帕维尔轻轻从背后抱住苏鲁，说话声低得像叹息：“阿光，你不用那么着急……我们慢慢来。”“我没问题。”苏鲁执拗地说，却还是牵住了帕维尔的手；他手上的汗湿得简直能透过帕维尔的绷带。“我没问题。”他又确认般地这么说，朝着落地灯迈开步子。

　　他们关掉了落地灯。他们关掉了工作灯。每关一个灯苏鲁都会看向帕维尔，可年轻人的眼神里再也没了之前刺人的担忧，倒只剩下全然的认真；就好像他们并不是正在严肃得可笑地关掉一盏盏灯，而是在真的一起工作一样，完成一件事，再完成一件。

　　“最后两个了。”苏鲁轻声说，伸出手指按熄了一盏床头灯；整个房间都暗了下来，只有唯一的一盏床头灯还亮着，留下一个暖黄色的角落。两个人坐在床边十指相扣，只有帕维尔才能觉察到苏鲁手指尖微微的颤抖。

　　“它们很温暖，对不对？”苏鲁的手情不自禁地摸到了灯罩内的灯泡，甚至不惧怕灯泡的高温，橙黄色的光打在他的脸上，眼窝的阴影似乎都消失不见。“阿光，太阳总会升起来的。”帕维尔轻声说，“而我会一直陪着你。”

　　“……可是我做不到。”苏鲁犹豫了良久却终于还是泄气道，“帕维尔，对不起……只有最后一盏，我实在是……”他苦笑，“我怕在你面前失控，让你看到我最丑陋的样子。帕维尔，只有最后一盏，等我睡着了再关掉，好吗？”

　　他第一次要求我，却只是为了一盏黑夜里的灯。帕维尔强压住心里的刺痛，站起来弯腰轻轻抚过苏鲁的眉心，留下带着柑橘味的吻：“当然可以。我就在这里陪着你。”

　　直到苏鲁钻进被子时他都觉得自己怎么可能睡着。可是就在他握着帕维尔的手合上眼睛的一瞬间，如汹涌海浪一样的困倦席卷了一整天的紧张，不安和恐惧，白色的浪花拖着苏鲁的手指把他拉入深色的洋底。

TBC


	28. chapter 29

83.

 

他又做了那个梦。

 

梦里仍然是艾伦的Darkness，苏鲁拼命想要往外逃却不得其法。依稀想起有人说过，Darkness内时间的流速是外界延长十倍，苏鲁默数到了一万仍不见光明。

 

这真的太久了。

 

他数到第两万步的时候摸到了门把手一样的东西，迫不及待地扭开却被手臂上的尖锐刺痛惊得尖叫。一管又一管诡异颜色的液体被推入自己的血管，苏鲁觉得自己的心脏几乎快要爆开，跳动的频率早已超出了他的负荷。

 

然后手持注射器的布蕾特突然停了手，清脆地踩碎满地的空注射器重新站在他的面前，嘴角的微笑里似乎带着血色。

 

苏鲁惊骇又畏惧地盯着布蕾特身后的大门徐徐打开，门后的无数冤魂像在发出欢腾的合唱；一个人——更精确地说，一具尸体，被从门里扔了出来，破布娃娃般摔在苏鲁的脚下。

 

他无法自抑地低头去看，看见被血浸透的姜黄色卷发，和那人身上无数的血迹和弹孔。

 

原本宝石一样的蓝绿色眼睛失去了光辉，像破玻璃球一样嵌在惨白的眼眶里。

 

布蕾特居高临下地笑：“苏鲁光啊苏鲁光，我还要多谢你的胸针。是你害死了他。”

 

苏鲁拼命想要伸出手去抱一抱爱人的躯体，却被捆得动弹不得，只听见布蕾特的大笑：

 

“帕维尔·契科夫死了，是你害死了他——”

 

苏鲁光猛地从床上直立坐起来，而另一双手及时接住了自己，把他揽入环中。帕维尔未拆纱布的双手轻轻地拂过他不停冒冷汗后颈和后背，贴在自己耳边的嘴唇轻启，在黑暗里轻轻地说着：“我觉得这样你会感觉好一点，阿光。”

 

后背透湿的黑发青年大喘气了好几口，感受着从帕维尔身上源源不绝传来的热度，伸手拽紧了对方的上衣，才终于确定之前的一切都只是可怕的梦境。

 

“别他妈像抱小孩一样……抱着我，帕沙。”苏鲁还倔强地反驳了一句，可抱着他的人只是更紧地收了一下胳膊，“我知道你做噩梦了。小时候做噩梦的时候妈妈都会这样做。”

 

“可我们都是成年人了……”

 

“苏鲁光，”帕维尔叹了口气，伸手卷起苏鲁额头前面被汗浸湿的刘海难得在床上严肃地问话：“你准备跟我隐藏多久——关于你的那些噩梦，和在田德隆发生的我不知道的事情。”

 

“不要。”苏鲁咬了一下嘴唇，靠在帕维尔胸口的脑袋远离了一点点。

 

“你得把那些事情说出来，不应该只有你一个人担着全部事情，好吗阿光？”帕维尔稍微放开了苏鲁，右手端了从床头柜上拿来的温水。“我想你需要一片镇定剂。”

 

苏鲁闭上眼睛点点头，接过帕维尔手里的小药片和水，一仰头全都喝下。帕维尔触摸着他的肩膀关切地看着，苏鲁却微微推开他：“对不起……我还……不想说田德隆的事情。”他在提到田德隆时脚趾微微蜷起，像是在竭力隐藏他的不安。

 

见帕维尔还想说些什么，苏鲁垂下眼眸开口：“我累了，帕维尔……让我一个人睡一会儿，好吗？”一抬眼望到帕维尔有些受伤的表情，苏鲁赶忙又加了一句，“你的伤都还没好——我怕我睡觉不老实伤到你。”

 

帕维尔架不住恋人的请求，微微叹了口气坐在床边，注视着苏鲁重新缩回被子里。他的右手探到被子底下松松地扣着苏鲁还有些汗津津的十指，左手托腮望向眼皮越来越沉的黑发青年。

 

墨汁色的困意再次蔓延过苏鲁的身体，新的梦境不像刚才那样冰凉苦涩，他的手里似乎一直握着一颗小太阳，徐徐驱散着恐惧的黑暗。

 

 

2016 Summer Beach St & The Embarcadero, San Frantokyo

 

84.

 

“紧急，紧急事件，老，老大……”传信的手下气喘吁吁地跑到紫金色的帷幔前，撩起一角就被浓郁的脂粉情欲的味道吓退了两步。

 

“老大现在正忙着，有什么事情尽管跟我讲。”一位几乎赤身裸体的少妇裹上半透明的睡袍，伸出修长的手示意手下把信件递交给自己。

 

“是十五号街的事情，跟Upstars有关，我想还是让文森特先生亲自处理比较好……”

 

“你应该很清楚，波西，Flamingo的老大不止一位。”

 

波西浑身一抖，深低了头双手呈上信件：“请西尔维娅老大审阅。”

 

纤长白净的手随手接过信封，把帷幕再度紧紧合上：“明天早上再说吧。”

 

波西又低了低头，不敢吱声。

 

 

“没想到那个小孩子的野心这么大，现在就迫不及待划分田德隆的归属……”

 

西尔维娅懒洋洋地躺在男子赤裸的大腿上，含起赤红的樱桃喂入对方口中，打断他低沉的话语。

 

“可田德隆区域的归属权要到下周四家开会才会正式确立。”

 

“我亲爱的西尔维娅，你真是跟雏菊一样天真。”银发老人大笑着搂过妻子，“这只是一个警告，想让我们让步。”

 

“那我们……也警告契科夫先生一下？”

 

“我们不警告，甜心，我们要好好款待他。”

 

女子的唇边勾出好看的弧线：“我们好几天没去团里了，有点无聊——”

 

“这就是你想款待他们的方式？”她亲昵地用手指抚过老人的胡须，撒娇地眨眨眼。文森特想了想微笑留下浓烈的吻，“那我就陪你松松筋骨吧。”他拍拍手，对着帘幕外闪出的人影道：

 

“让团里准备一下，老文森特要自己上场了——The show is on.” 

 

TBC


	29. chapter 30

　　84.

　　“筹码已经为您都兑换好了，请您收好您的现金~”身材惹火的女郎为警长捧上箱子，大腹便便的男人微笑着接过，眼睛不住地朝着女郎的胸部瞟去。

　　帕维尔见状心里厌恶得要命，嘴上却还得言不由衷的客套，他上前一步和警长并排，稳稳地伸出手往外送：“警长的技术真是不错，契科夫家的赌场几十年没遇见过您这样的高手了。”

　　“刚才那局警长才叫深藏不露，”柯尔伯格顺势接过话茬，“我以为葫芦已经是稳赢了，没想到警长的四条才叫漂亮。”

　　“都是雕虫小技而已。”警长勾勾嘴唇，“今天突然来访，多有打扰了。不是我说，三藩这么多家赌场，还得是你们家的玩起来最带劲，更没想到契科夫你小小年纪，也能经营得有模有样的。”

　　帕维尔微笑：“不过是照着父亲的样子鹦鹉学舌而已，警长是贵客，您玩得好我就放心了。”

　　警长却意味深长地盯着帕维尔：“只不过是鹦鹉学舌可做不来这么大的局，少主想必还得很有魄力吧？”

　　“这么大的场子，每天自己家里不闹腾就不错了，哪还有什么魄力不魄力的。”帕维尔面不改色依然温和地说着，跟着警长一起走到门口，点头示意身后的苏鲁推开大门，“您过奖了。”

　　“哈哈哈，希望您在下周的会议上也能有这样的魄力。”高出一头的男子笑眯眯地使劲儿拍了拍帕维尔的肩膀，惹得年轻人全身颤抖了一下。

　　“我还要公事要忙，让柯尔伯格送您。”

　　“那就再好不过了。”

　　“下周再会，警长先生。”帕维尔依然保持着微笑，半靠在门框上冲黑轿车挥手，随着轿车陷入地平线长长呼出一口气。

　　

　　85.

　　“为什么不直接去麦考伊先生哪儿？苏鲁你是医生吗就直接把帕维尔带回来……你看看他的伤！”“我倒是想去啊？今天是周三，麦考伊那儿不方便。”苏鲁冲大声询问的奎恩翻了个白眼，“周三是他最忙的时候，难道我要拍门大喊Upstars老大来了吗？”

　　“我没事！”小睡醒来的帕维尔同时瞪了两个人一眼想从苏鲁的抱里面挣脱出来，看到奎恩不相信的眼神补上一句：“还是给麦考伊打个电话，让他晚点过来吧。”

　　“我先做紧急处理，麻烦卡森先生帮我多拿一些酒精棉还有纱布。”苏鲁双手抱着帕维尔闪到三楼房间的门后，脚一踢把门虚掩得恰到好处。

　　抱在怀里的帕维尔双手拦着苏鲁的脖子，被轻柔放躺在书房的长椅上。

　　“再坚持一下，我帮你脱衣服。”苏鲁替帕维尔一件件脱掉西服外套、马甲和衬衣，即使他再小心翼翼，指尖都触到年轻人因为疼痛而不自觉的颤抖。帕维尔后背刚刚长上的刀伤又开始渗血，凝固的血液把布料和肌肤粘在了一起；解开绷带时他疼得倒抽一口气，抵在苏鲁肩膀上的脑门出了一层冷汗。

　　“腿伤是不是也破开了？你走了那么久。”苏鲁问，帕维尔已经不想开口，只紧皱着眉毛轻轻点头，双手无意识地又抓紧了苏鲁的外套。苏鲁叹了口气，护着帕维尔帮他趴在床上，才把西装裤子也褪下来；左腿的枪伤比起后背看起来还要狰狞，绷带已经透了，血珠滑落在小腿和脚腕上，有些已经渗进了袜子里。为了防止整块纱布撕掉的疼痛，苏鲁只能拿着剪刀剪碎纱布，再用酒精棉擦拭，重新上药缠好伤口。他的动作熟练得不亚于一个医生，好像苏鲁已经重复这些疗伤步骤重复了上千次。

　　“没什么事。”苏鲁违心地说，轻轻把帕维尔使劲朝后看的脑袋按回去，“马上就处理好了——胳膊上呢？”

　　“胳膊没事。”帕维尔答，脸埋在枕头里听起来有些闷。

　　警长在契科夫家的赌场玩了一个下午，帕维尔和其他人就陪了一下午。警长把老虎机轮盘赌梭哈德州玩了个遍，西装下藏了一身伤的帕维尔也就陪着他整个赌场上下转了一大圈。为田德隆案而来的警长没探出什么虚实倒赚了大把现金，车子开出他们视线的同时，帕维尔便紧紧抓住了苏鲁伸过来的胳膊，把大半个身子的重量都压了上去。

　　苏鲁瞥见年轻人额上一层又一层的冷汗就知道他早支撑不住，心里揪着一样的疼，却还要装作没事人一样把过来请示的众人挨个打发走；最后一个手下刚一离开，年轻的少主便脚下一软摔在苏鲁的怀里，脸色已经煞白，嘴里还在逞能：“阿光你扶我一下，我休息一下就好——”

　　“好什么好？”苏鲁胳膊一用力便把帕维尔打横抱了起来，“回家！”

　　

　　接近黄昏的郊外异常安静，他们只点了休息室里一半的灯，却充盈着夏日独有的清凉宁静。 帕维尔两只胳膊抱在前面，半个脸埋在枕头上乖乖趴好，苏鲁拿着酒精棉球专注地清理着伤口，下手是从未有过的温柔，生怕碰疼了年轻的爱人：“疼不疼？”

　　“不疼啦……”帕维尔试图让苏鲁安心，却听见身后传来极轻的一声叹息，苏鲁的指尖轻轻抚触着没有受伤的肌肤：“帕沙……你当时，疼不疼？”

　　帕维尔不知怎么的忽然眼底一热，眼泪已经盈了上来：“疼死了……阿光，真的好疼啊……”

　　苏鲁的心脏如同被人紧紧地攥了一下。他俯下身想抱住年轻的爱人单薄的肩膀，可帕维尔稍微撑起来身体，努力扭着头看向苏鲁：“可是阿光，我在田德隆去找你的时候，好像什么痛觉都没有了一样。直到看到你被捆在那里耷拉着头，我才从心里觉得似乎有什么东西塌掉了。是那种疼。”

　　苏鲁如同被刺痛一样地直起了身子。他已经无法回忆起当时的情景，只记得每一秒都漫长如同千年，万籁俱寂里只有自己的心脏在疯狂地跳动；但他却可以想象到自己该有多狼狈多软弱，所有肌肉都脱离了他的控制。

　　那样子一定很丑。

　　他沉默了一会儿，苦笑：“你是不是对我很失望？瘫在那里连手指尖都控制不了，连出去都要靠你背——”

　　“才没有！”帕维尔急得转过头来攥着苏鲁的手，全然不顾自己的后背又被狠狠撕扯一下，“阿光，我只觉得心疼和后怕，我怕你再也睁不开眼睛，怕你永远听不到我的道歉，阿光，你记得回家的路上我对你说的话吗？无论你想怎样、变成什么样子都好，我只要你好好地活着！”

　　帕维尔用力地握着苏鲁的手，仿佛抓住了全部的疼痛和希望，他咬紧了牙一本正经地说，“如果你真的出事，我这辈子都不会原谅自己！”

　　苏鲁看着帕维尔急切炽热的眼神，心里像流过了一阵极暖的热流。他低下头，轻声说：“所以你就那么傻地一个人冲过去了？那可是田德隆，”苏鲁的声音哽咽了一下，“你以为如果你拼上命救了我，我就能一个人好好过完这一生了吗？”

　　帕维尔的眼睛倏然亮了起来。他微笑，握着苏鲁的手五指交叠，粗糙的纱布摩挲着对方的手心：“所以我才拼命要活着见到你把你带回家啊！”

　　苏鲁努力眨了眨眼压住情绪，才轻轻拍了他肩膀一下，“趴回去。还没给你上完药。”

　　年轻人轻轻低笑着趴回去，右手松开了苏鲁的手指，却又固执地抓上爱人的衣角：“所以真的，阿光，你保护了我那么久……能够救你一次，我很开心。就觉得好像，只有我身上也有了那么多为你而留的伤疤，我才能有权利跟你站在一起。”

　　“可我却觉得像我这样的人能被你爱上，简直太幸运了。”

　　苏鲁半开玩笑地用没沾药膏的手背拂过帕维尔的卷发，“布蕾特告诉我你来了的时候，我以为自己是被她打了太多药幻听了。明明是我的个人情绪害得你被人陷害去监狱，也是我自己不小心被他们当人质威胁你，我以为……你会再也不想见到我了。”

　　帕维尔的脸埋在柔软的枕头里显得声音发闷：“所以当时你才会说以为我不会来了吗？”

　　“我说了这句吗？！”苏鲁一惊，身子往后缩了缩像是要逃，“我当时真的这么说了？！”

　　“你当时的原话是，‘我以为你不会来了。’千真万确，一字不差，镶在我脑子里的。”帕维尔拽着苏鲁的衣服不让他后退，“你知道我当时听见这句话心里什么感觉吗！我怎么可能不去救你呢你个榆木脑袋！苏鲁光你的脑子到底是怎么长的！”说完，帕维尔还抬起手敲了苏鲁的脑壳，哼了一声侧躺过来拉过苏鲁的手指。

　　“对不起……”“不要再跟我说对不起了！”帕维尔气呼呼地打断，手指用力勾了勾苏鲁的，“你没必要跟我说……”

　　可是苏鲁却没有停下，坐在帕维尔身边重重地叹了一口气：“……我当时已经不知道什么是真的、什么是幻觉了。如果我当时意识到那真的是你，我绝对不会这样说。对不起。”苏鲁抬起头内疚又自责地望向帕维尔，双手微微收紧好像犯了大错。

　　可帕维尔在苏鲁手臂内侧亲吻一下，却突然转了话题：“阿光，你还记得我用酒瓶子砸完你之后，你去给我送饭那次吗？”

　　苏鲁也微笑起来：“你是说你那句预支到现在的’对不起’吗？”

　　“既然我的那一句一直到现在都没失效，阿光，你也不必再跟我说任何对不起。”帕维尔紧紧地与他十指相扣，“你还在这里，这就足够了。”

　　对方半晌没有说话，手指却更加紧地握回去，掌心小心地蹭着帕维尔手掌的纱布。卷发青年伸手从后面抱住了苏鲁的腰，稍微蹭了几下架不住劳累慢慢睡去，发出平稳的呼吸声。苏鲁借着灯光翻看桌上的小说，吱呀一声门开让他轻轻放开帕维尔的手警觉起立。

　　“帕维尔那个臭小子又把自己弄伤了？？？”

　　“嘘嘘嘘，医生，”苏鲁赶紧示意麦考伊放低音调，“我已经给他换过药重新包扎，血都止住了，帕维尔刚刚睡下。”

　　麦考伊有些不放心地瞪了苏鲁一眼，走到床前小心掀开被子又检查了一遍帕维尔的身体。确认无大碍后一把拉起苏鲁的袖子往外间走。

　　“很好，那现在来谈谈你这个臭小子的事情。”

　　

　　86.

　　两人对坐在茶几前，忙活了一天的麦考伊没有碰面前的茶杯，沉着脸丢出一本病历。

　　“不吃药，剧烈运动，少睡眠，隐藏病情，随便一条都足以让我把你扎的找不着北。”麦考伊撑着胳膊俯视苏鲁躲避的眼神，一字一句地说：“你怎么还跟小时候一样疯，苏鲁光。”

　　苏鲁扯出一抹几乎有些无赖的微笑：“我哪里疯了？我这不是挺好的么……”

　　“吉姆都告诉我了。”麦考伊敲了一下桌子，“苏鲁光，你还要我把话挑得再明白一点么？怕针，惧血，失眠，噩梦，你以为你在十五街的样子没人看见吗？你倒是给我说说，你现在这个状态从哪里说叫好了！”

　　苏鲁的表情僵住了。他正色看着麦考伊：“可是那药会让我嗜睡、反应迟钝、体力下降——”

　　“我的天，你现在最需要的就是放松地好好睡一觉——”

　　“我已经睡了七天了……”

　　“你那是昏迷，不是睡眠！”麦考伊气得咬牙切齿，“你那颗脑袋里究竟在害怕些什么？！好好活着不好吗？！”

　　医生愤愤地喘口气，苏鲁闪避不定的眼神和不由自主陷入椅子的小动作又让他心软。麦考伊重新坐在苏鲁面前，拍了拍对方肩膀，苦口婆心得像是在求苏鲁了：“放松点，孩子，你得跟人聊聊，别把自己逼得太紧了。那不一定是我，可以是夏佩尔，可以是吉姆，契科夫那孩子都可以——哪怕史波克呢！你得跟人聊聊。再这样下去，你会把自己榨干的。”

　　苏鲁似乎听进去了，他拄着脑袋思考了一会儿，最终却还是抿了抿嘴：“……抱歉。我不知道从哪儿说起。”

　　“没关系，你什么时候想说都可以……”

　　“那就改天吧。”苏鲁站起身，摆明了是送客的架势，“帕维尔的药膏快用完了，辛苦你再开一点。还有，他晚上有时候还是有点低烧，总是睡不安稳，消炎药也需要一些，你要是有空最好也来帮他检查一下没有什么别的问题……”

　　“低烧不要立刻吃消炎药，没超过38度别碰退烧药。”麦考伊絮絮叨叨地说着，一边愤愤地写着处方，大力在纸上戳了一个墨点，眼刀狠狠剜了苏鲁一眼，“那你呢，苏鲁？你自己就没有什么想对我说的？”

　　“就像你说的嘛……我这里的药还多得很。”苏鲁耸耸肩，而对面的医生脸更沉了一下，径直把苏鲁按在椅子上。麦考伊伸手拿出他兜里的药瓶，瞪着略微惊讶的年轻人快速拧开，倒出两粒药片伸手摊在苏鲁面前。

　　“你最好给我好好吃药。”

　　苏鲁对这个眼神再熟悉不过了——这个无可违逆的写满“如果不听话你就等死吧”的眼神。他叹口气捏起药片，灌了一大口水下去，还张嘴展示了一下：“咽下去了，真的。”

　　“下次见到你的时候我要检查你的药瓶。”麦考伊把处方往苏鲁怀里一塞，“现在，睡觉，马上。”

　　“好歹让我先洗个澡吧。”苏鲁一边解开满是在赌场沾上的烟味的西服外套一边朝浴室走去，“还是说医生你连这个也要检查？”

　　“我对你那一身的疤没兴趣！”

　　

　　

TBC


	30. chapter 31

87.

趿拉着拖鞋只穿着睡衣上衣的帕维尔揉着眼睛推开卧室门，有些惊讶地发现苏鲁没有一如既往地站在门前等候。侧卧依然没有动静，他稍微一推露出了黑暗的一角——阿光竟然没有关门。

帕维尔蹑手蹑脚地潜入房间，几步路上似乎踩到了疑似浴巾毯子之类的东西。他用手指勾起厚窗帘的一角，让一点点阳光渗透到房间里，这次发现苏鲁抱着两个枕头侧卧在床上，嘴半张着轻声呼噜，完全没有意识到房间里来了另外一个人。

苏鲁光从未睡得这么踏实。

像小孩子恶作剧一样，帕维尔开始一点一点拉开窗帘，一边观察着床上苏鲁的反应。当拉开一半的时候黑发青年抽了一下鼻子，吓得帕维尔手“啪”一松，窗帘全部落回去让房间陷入黑暗，可苏鲁只是翻了个身继续熟睡。

等帕维尔换了一身衣服吃完早餐甚至连早报都读了一遍，苏鲁还是没有起床。即使把窗帘拉开一大半，让温和的阳光全部倾洒在只穿着运动短袖的人身上，也丝毫不见苏鲁醒来的迹象。

黑帮老大托着脸皱皱眉，几乎准备拿起电话打给麦考伊医生，质问他到底给苏鲁开了什么药——parzac的药劲儿也能跟安眠药一样？

青年又往床边靠近了一点，伸手就能碰到苏鲁乱七八糟的额发，他忍不住捋了一下飞翘的一撮，手指又移到右眉毛边上的伤疤。当手指准备继续下移的时候苏鲁轻微皱了一下眉，睫毛突然颤了颤，惊走了帕维尔的手指。

帕维尔第一次如此近距离地观察苏鲁醒来，慢慢睁开眼睛的样子。像深棕色的烟水晶钻出浓稠的阴暗，让恰到好处的阳光留下迷人而圆润的光点。

“嘿……帕沙，你怎么在这儿……才七点你不用……”苏鲁晃了晃脑袋把自己撑起来，手往床头柜摸着抓住钟表，定睛一看时间嘴巴张成了O形。

“我当然要在这儿，把某位上班迟到员工抓个显形。”帕维尔有些幸灾乐祸地望着对方一下子涨红脸，左手把怀里的枕头一丢，右手胡乱抓着头发“腾”地一下从床上站起来。

“对，对不起，我……哦天哪我居然睡过了这么久……该死的麦考伊……”苏鲁一边小声咒骂一边滚下床翻找衬衣，却被帕维尔拉住了手腕，猛地一推让还没完全清醒的人倒回床上。

“不用道歉，今天是我们的假期。”帕维尔张开双手扑到一愣一愣的苏鲁怀里，自然地环上对方的脖子留下轻巧的早安吻。

“什么？谁批准的假？我的假期不是下周……”

“当然是我批准的啊这Upstars谁最大啊你好好想一下阿光笨蛋啊啊啊！！！”

“好好好，你说了算，你说了算。”苏鲁从帕维尔身下挣脱出两只手摆出投降的姿势，忍不住笑了一下亲上怀里一头乱蓬蓬的卷发。

“我们去市中心玩好不好。”

“行啊，我去招呼奎恩和车队……”

“不要！”青年抬起头气呼呼地盯着苏鲁，“今天的我不是Upstars老大，你也不是苏鲁老师。”

“只是……普通人？”苏鲁一下子就懂了爱人的小心思，十指相扣悄悄取下对方手上刻着家徽的戒指。

“只是普通人。”

两个“普通人”翻箱倒柜了好一会才在苏鲁的衣柜下面找到一件勉为其难可以撑进去的牛仔裤。帕维尔皱眉扫视苏鲁的衣柜，拨拉过一溜黑色的西服外套和白衬衣，开玩笑道“你简直就是个西装架子，阿光。”而旁边的苏鲁对着镜子把头发揉乱，抹了一大块发胶有些惋惜地说：“没办法啊……平常要工作，也不会有很多时间穿便服去市中心。”

“对了，你想怎么去？开车的话你的车一上路周围人全都知道是谁大驾光临。”

“我想借奎恩的摩托车……”帕维尔和苏鲁从后门溜出去，在车棚警卫看不到的地方捣腾了一会，推出来一辆深蓝色的新车。苏鲁表示赞许地吹了一声口哨，把头盔抛给帕维尔率先上车发动。

坐在后面的帕维尔环上苏鲁的腰，把手伸到外套兜里摸出来对方的手机，潇洒地扔到旁边车子的储物箱里。“这样谁都找不到我们俩了。”

“你小心逻辑斯谛打电话打不通……”“今天是周末啊！谁会没事儿周末打电话。”帕维尔翻了个白眼往前蹭了蹭。前面的人转过身确认帕维尔的头盔戴紧，果断一脚踩下油门。“要走了，抱紧我。”

“好！”摩托车像一道深蓝色的闪电绝尘而去，留下静谧的大宅里蟋蟀的窃窃私语。

 

中午的时候他们随便在市中心外侧的小巷子里找了一家墨西哥餐厅，帕维尔上下翻了一遍菜单，抬了抬手指随便叫了一个套餐，在喝了一口端上来的餐前酒后忍不住发出一声小声的干呕。

“餐前酒怕不是拿烂的酸葡萄酿的……”

“这已经算是还过得去的中等货了，我那会喝的酒……”苏鲁端着空杯子眯眼端详挂在杯壁的餐酒，组织了一下语言说：“大概算是机油吧。”

帕维尔吐了吐舌头开始对面前的凉菜发起攻击，苏鲁则习惯性地环顾四周，打量整个小餐厅的布置装潢。木桌用了很多年都没换过，红色塑料的椅背一靠上去就会吱嘎作响；与简陋的桌椅形成鲜明对比的是明亮艳丽到夸张的墙壁，每一面上都绘满了年轻男女、花朵和神像，动作和色彩都大开大阖，生机勃勃得让人心惊。

目光最后扫过座位时，苏鲁稍微在对面的人脸上停留了几秒，继而看向面前伸手拿起玉米脆片若有所思的年轻人。“你在想什么，帕沙？在想餐厅里顾客的身份？还是在猜餐厅老板的婚外情？”

“我在猜这片玉米片在冰箱里放了多久。”帕维尔一本正经地说，嚼了嚼之后脚在桌子下面踢了一下苏鲁的小腿，“拜托，阿光，今天我们都是普通人，谁要想那种费神的东西……啊哦。”他越过苏鲁的肩膀看着门外闯进来的四个人，苏鲁也随着帕维尔的目光转过去，眉毛不由自主地耷拉了一半：“看来你现在是非想不可了。”

话音未落，四个人就已经冲到了柜台前拍着桌子喊得震天响，生怕别人看不出他们绝非善类：“胡安！快给我出来，胡安！”“这个月的钱再不交上来，我就把你的手指头剁下来蘸公鸡辣酱吃！”

“Que Paso Que Paso……"操着浓重西班牙口音的大汉一边往围裙上抹着手一边赶出来，在看到四个凶神恶煞的一瞬间眉毛就塌了下来：“我这个月的保护费交了啊，千真万确！”

“真交了吗？”

“真交了啊！”

几个人互相对望一眼，马上找到了新的入手点：“你交了的那是给UpStars的保护费，给我们哥儿四个的交了吗？”

拉丁裔男人把眼睛瞪得更大：“我从没听说过还要给——”“那你现在听说了！”光头男子龇牙一笑，刻意让胡安看到自己兜里明晃晃的枪柄，“自己看着办吧！”

与此同时，光头男子的三个同伴已经开始在整个餐馆里昂首阔步地四处转悠，自在霸道得仿佛在自家客厅一样。一个随手拿起辣酱挤在壁画神像的脸上，另一个则拍着桌子要一桌普通食客赶紧交出身上所有的现金；第三个饶有兴趣地研究着餐厅里摆着的弹珠机，随脚把机子踹得咣咣乱响——“大哥，这小子能在店里摆弹珠机吗？我怎么不记得他还拿到这个许可了？”

胡安脸色一白：“可，可我给您孝敬过了啊——”

“孝敬一次就够了吗？没有个三次五次的，维克多老大哪有时间给你往上报？我们UpStars的老大很忙的，日理万机什么意思明白不明白？”为首的光头男满意地看着第一桌食客落荒而逃，手指“啪”弹了一下一叠钞票又转向下一桌颤颤巍巍的老夫妇。

苏鲁越听面色越难看，尤其是听到了熟悉的名字之后更加面沉如水。他小心地望向帕维尔看自家老大的反应，却发现年轻人依然若无其事地吃着玉米脆片，橘黄色的薄片裹了厚厚一层绿色的牛油果酱，几乎快要流到帕维尔的手指上。

但他没有等得太久。苏鲁正想说些什么，帕维尔眨眨眼慢慢开口，脸上满是嫌恶和轻视：“你们黑帮收个保护费怎么搞得像要饭一样？难看不难看？”

TBC...

 

啊，要耍帅了……


	31. chapter 32

88.

卷发青年的声音不大，却足以让整个餐厅都停下了动作，齐刷刷地看向苏鲁这桌。光头男子诧异地回过头来，压根没想到这里还坐了这么一位：“你说什么？”

“我说，你们黑帮收个保护费收得像乞丐，真给你们老大丢人。”帕维尔眼皮未抬地把玉米脆片往嘴边送，翘起的二郎腿晃得十足轻蔑。

“妈的！”光头男子狠狠一扯领子，大步迈到帕维尔和苏鲁桌前拍下手枪，伸手便抢过了帕维尔手里的玉米脆片塞进嘴里，“我看你小子是活腻了！”

帕维尔缓缓地抬起眼睛瞟了那人一眼，直看得他浑身发冷：“我看你才是活腻了。”“他、他妈的……”男子打了个激灵，又像是突然找回了自己的勇气：“别以为这片地界上没人敢教训你！”他伸出两根仍沾满了牛油果酱的手指就要捏住帕维尔的下巴，“小娘炮，长得倒是挺好看，旁边这个是你——”

光头男子话还没说完，一只强有力的脚就踹到了他的脸上，身边的三人一个接一个发出痛苦的叫声，根本看不清是谁接二连三地击打，定睛一看他们已经倒在地上，不约而同地抱着肚子哀嚎打滚。男人发愣的一瞬间肚子上也挨了结结实实的一拳，黑发青年从背后钳住他的脖子把头迎面砸在地板上，跨坐在背上的同时按住手掌，冷淡地扣住右手的大拇指和食指说：“少了两根手指也无妨。”苏鲁左手摸向腰间时没有以往刀柄的触感，身后的帕维尔笑道：“你没带刀。”

苏鲁眉头皱了一下，转头微笑懒洋洋地回应：“小菜一碟。”一声清脆的“咯嘣”声后亚裔人无视了地板上光头男高分贝的喊叫，施施然坐回座位递上纸巾擦过帕维尔的下巴。

“真的很抱歉，我没想到会这样。”可对方蓝绿色的眼睛眯成一个月牙，指着苏鲁的牛排轻松地说：“你再不吃牛肉就凉了。”

他刚切下一块送到嘴边，餐厅的门又被大力撞开：“怎么了怎么了！刚刚克洛给我通报说有人在UpStars的地盘砸场子！一个人就瞬间撂倒了四个……”维克多推开门紧张愤怒地扫视地上呻吟的败将，抬头望向苏鲁二人所坐之处一下子止住了话语。

“2分44秒才赶到现场，如果换做Somniferm来找茬子，估计你现在要给克洛他们收尸了。”苏鲁慢悠悠地放下叉子看了眼手表，望向“手下败将”的眼神只有大大的三个“不争气”。

光头男子把住维克多老大的裤脚，几乎哭出来控诉刚刚手指被折断的事实。恨铁不成钢的维克多一甩，咬牙切齿骂了一句“废物”，站定在餐桌前的二人面前，双手紧贴裤缝猛地鞠了一个超过90度的躬，头埋在肚子上大声闷闷地说：“受苏鲁老师教诲，不胜荣幸！”然后颤抖着嘴唇朝向品尝着Burrito的帕维尔，“这几个不长眼的对契科夫先生多有冒犯，还请您惩罚……”

苏鲁转过身子没再正眼看维克多，只是耐心地等着帕维尔吃完，再给他递上纸巾，等年轻的首领整理好自己才眼神扫过仍然鞠着躬的维克多：“你得知道，他对契科夫先生的冒犯已经超出了我能忍受的底线——”话音未落，瞬息之间苏鲁起身抄起光头男子先前拍在桌上的手枪，手指飞转之间就已经单手拉拴上弹，拇指一扣，手枪已经稳稳地停在了他的手里，枪口正顶在克洛的脑门上！

克洛只觉得一个冰凉的枪口扣在自己的前额，颤巍巍抬头望去只能看见苏鲁冷漠如刀的眼神和扑面而来的杀意。他整个人抖得像筛糠，仿佛被雪原上的黑狼死死盯住，下一秒就会被狩猎者撕碎。灼热的阳光从大门照进来烘烤他的后背，但全身的冷汗起了四五层。

整个餐厅没有一个人说话，老夫妇咽了口口水把叉子颤颤巍巍推到一边，似乎也被无形的气场镇压。只有克洛自己的心跳声如擂鼓，满脑海里只有一个念头：我要死了。

他眼睁睁地看着苏鲁的手指移动收紧，扣下扳机——光头大汉浑身一软，瘫倒在了地上。

“咔。”

那是一发空枪。维克多如梦初醒地反应过来，发现自己都被苏鲁的杀气所摄而忘了克洛这个级别的成员本来也没资格配发子弹；他赶紧再度深深地弯下腰去，“谢谢苏鲁老师手下留情！”

苏鲁把手枪往桌上一丢，探询地朝帕维尔望了一眼。年轻人点点头，才终于开腔：“吓他这一次是要他长长记性，把人家店面弄得血糊糊的反而不好。冒犯我的事放到一边，可除此之外，结党营私，私收保护费，扣押商户申请，每一条的惩罚措施都写在帮规里了吧？”

维克多把头埋得更低：“帮规里写得一清二楚。”

“那你知道应该怎么处理。”帕维尔朝着另外三个呆若木鸡的人扬了扬下巴，“跟着维克多好好干，别跟Flamingo那群人一样只知道用下半身思考——哦还有，店里摆弹珠台这件事我口头通过了。”他转向目瞪口呆的店主胡安，“下次进一台星际主题的吧，比较好玩。”

 

89.

二人连甜品都没吃迅速骑上摩托车飞驰离开小巷，剩下维克多终于擦了一把冷汗。坐在椅子上喘息的小弟们还没从刚刚的震惊中缓过神，面面相觑问道：“刚刚我们是不是见到了……契科夫先生？”“可是契科夫先生怎么会来这种餐厅……他连车队都没带。”“不会是骗子吧……”

“骗子个屁！”维克多气呼呼地叉腰扫了一眼没见过世面的小弟们，“你们知道那个黑发男人是谁吗？苏鲁光！苏鲁光啊！”

“哦——我知道。”

“就是前两天打败了老大的人……”

“滚。”

 

90.

两人不喘气地开出餐馆二十分钟，帕维尔坐在后座有些不开心地说：“什么普通人……结果出来了还撞上这么一档子事儿。”

苏鲁就势靠街边停车，轻捏了一下对方的脸指着海报：“那去看电影吧，黑漆漆的电影院肯定没人认出来你。”

“你去买爆米花。”

“好……还有呢？”

“大份不加黄油。”帕维尔轻松下车，仔细打量了几张海报最后郑重其事决定道：“走，去看《Beyond the stars》。”

 

“切……是个老套的爱情片……我看海报以为是科幻片呢。”

“可是，可是帕沙你不觉得很感人吗。”苏鲁的声音竟然有一丝鼻音，发动机喘出几声好听的轰鸣声后奔上阳光明媚的马路。

“哇……你不会看哭了吧？”

“没，没有，比起《80年》差了不少。”

“哦？你看过《80年》？我以为阿光的日常除了工作就是工作……”

“喂，好歹我也有假期啊。”前座的人扭头笑着回答，不忘提醒一句“抓稳了，前面马路没人。”

“你……哇哦——！”

苏鲁偷笑的同时把油门踩到底，改造过的银色哈雷发出令人愉悦的轰鸣，一路冲下铺满树荫的下坡路，卷起的树叶像星屑一样拖出潇洒的尾巴。几只斑纹蝶追逐车尾喷出的白烟，又落在粉紫色的小花上，静静望着归于平静的道路。


	32. chapter 33

　　91.

　　“阿光停车，停车！”后座的帕维尔捏了一把苏鲁的腰，指着路边公园大声叫。

　　“怎么了……？”他顺着身后人的手指往前看，看到粉色小顶棚的时候一下子明白了，转个弯停到路边暂时熄火，取下头盔塞到帕维尔手里。“草莓味的？”

　　“草莓味的！要双倍果酱。”帕维尔扯着嗓子冲冰淇淋摊前面的苏鲁喊，停好车后站在男人身后，舔了舔嘴唇期待地望向闪闪发亮的莓果色冰淇淋。

　　二人在公园的长椅上找到一个空位，苏鲁专注地看着身边人像小孩子一样踢啦双腿抱着冰淇淋大快朵颐。他踢了帕维尔的脚，严肃地转过头说：“让我吃一口。”

　　“你自己去买。”

　　“一个太多了，我吃不完。”苏鲁伸手去抢帕维尔手里的勺子，被对方“啪”打了一下手迅速缩回去。

　　青年满眼不愿意地挖了一小块粉色的冰淇淋送到苏鲁嘴边，“就一口，一小口。”

　　“太少了吧！你也不挖一块花生给我。我可是你男朋友……？”

　　“我最喜欢花生了，怎么能给你！”帕维尔撅着嘴孩子气地瞪回苏鲁，对方耸耸肩伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，像突然发现了新大陆一样指着帕维尔身后喊：“看！有鸽子！”

　　卷发青年下意识地回头，紧接着手一摆，本想抬手接住的苏鲁却一不小心把冰淇淋打到了地上。奶油迅速地化开与地上的尘土糊成一团，留下黏糊糊的粉色痕迹。

　　两个人面面相觑。

　　“啊……碰掉了。”苏鲁一脸完蛋了的表情，只好装作无事地抬头看天；帕维尔夸张地叹一口大气，捂着脑门无奈地拖长了音：“阿——光——”

　　对方转回脑袋，表情十足的无辜可怜，好像在说“又不能只怪我”。

　　年轻人自己都忍不住“噗”地笑了出来：“算了算了，又不能捡回来再吃……反正我看鸽子们很喜欢。”苏鲁顺着帕维尔的手指望过去，一群鸽子已经聚了过来打量着地上的甜品。他眨眨眼，“你要是有面包屑玉米粒什么的，它们会更喜欢。”

　　帕维尔拿出下午看电影剩下的爆米花，捻成碎末洒在地上。鸽子们闻到黄油味立刻快速迈着小碎步围在帕维尔脚边，低着头左左右右啄了一圈，吃的一干二净。而后抬起头注视着帕维尔腿上的小袋子，苏鲁托着下巴微笑抓了两颗，放在手心里伸到鸽子群面前。

　　“鸽子多自在。”苏鲁伸出左手，看着两只胆子稍大的鸽子试探着用小爪子抓住了他的手指，低头啄食自己手里的爆米花，“柔软、洁白、温驯，又亲近人，想要回巢的时候也知道该回去哪里。”他试探着抚摸一只鸽子的小脑袋，却惊得小鸟扑啦啦一下子飞起，晃了苏鲁一脸。

　　帕维尔撒出一片碎屑，引得一大群鸽子纷纷落下：“阿光喜欢鸽子？”

　　“谈不上喜欢。”苏鲁小心翼翼地试图不惊动仍然留在他手上的另一只鸟儿，“只是偶尔喂的时候会觉得很安心。”

　　

　　92.

　　“看看那些鸽子，阿光。”

　　苏鲁从父亲的手里接过一捧玉米粒，手一挥全部撒在地上，身边立刻围了一大群灰色和白色的小天使。男孩咯咯笑着冲到鸽子群里面，惊起一阵响亮的“咕咕”声。而他又在手心里放了饲料，盘旋在半空中的鸽子又落在他的手臂上，快速轻巧地叼走玉米。他试探着抚摸一只鸽子的小脑袋，却惊得小鸟扑啦啦一下子飞起，翅膀边缘的羽毛甚至掠过男孩的脸，引得他小声叫了一下。

　　“来，坐到这儿来。”父亲拍拍右边的空位，小男孩立刻跑过去双手一撑坐在边缘，两只眼睛还在饶有趣味地盯着专心致志喂白鸽子的妹妹。

　　年长的男人也看到了儿子目光所向的地方，他伸手轻轻地摩挲男孩黑色的短发，想许久终于开口：“你看这些鸽子，只要给一点玉米就扑拉扑拉全部亲近在人的身边。”

　　“它们多可爱。”苏鲁光期待地向鸽子群伸手，蓬松的羽毛再次贴上苏鲁的掌心。

　　“它们不假思索就把最柔软的羽毛暴露在人类面前，你只要稍微握紧手指就能让它们窒息。”父亲逐渐变得严肃，“阿光，你可别像鸽子一样，随便向人暴露出自己的弱点，依赖别人的喂食低头乞讨。”他握住儿子的手慢慢包紧，在男孩的手心放了一个白色的莲花胸针。

　　“你是苏鲁家唯一的男孩。”他把苏鲁光抱在自己的双膝上，用带着胡渣的下巴爱抚男孩的头顶。“如果有一天我不在了，你要好好保护妈妈，爱子还有小雪。”

　　“嗯！”男孩仰起头紧紧地攥着胸针，深栗色的眼睛里满是坚定温暖的光，“我一定是最强的！”

　　

　　93.

　　“安心……？”帕维尔转过头也注视着停在苏鲁手上的鸽子，也企图伸手去触摸它的尾羽。

　　“我的父亲，”苏鲁停顿了一下，“带我们来过这里喂鸽子。”他微微笑开，眼睛里全是怀念的欢喜：

　　“他告诉我鸽子可爱却太容易信任人，总是毫无防备，也从来不怕暴露出自己最柔软的羽毛。随随便便就停留在谁的手上，可是一旦那个人抓到了它们的弱点——”黑发男子的手轻轻捏住鸽子的颈部，原本平静的小生物立刻尖叫扑腾起来，可苏鲁还是松开手放走了它，“这些有力的翅膀、美丽的羽毛就都毫无价值。”

　　帕维尔惊讶地睁大双眼：“你爸爸……教你这些？”

　　“三藩市从来就不是平静的地方。”苏鲁点点头，“平常人家的孩子想要活下去就得懂得这些。当然，父亲的话后来真的派上了用场。”他自嘲地笑笑，“进了Somniferum之后我从没朝谁低过头。”

　　却在UpStars对我宽容有加吃尽了苦头。帕维尔无声地默念，心里却突然明白苏鲁那些几乎偏执的执著和强硬。

　　他谨慎地选择着词语慢慢说：“可是如果鸟儿一直都不敢停驻、一直飞一直飞，那它……会累死的。”

　　“没错，但总好过不够强大被人放弃，总好过因为不够强大而……保护不了自己最重要的人。”苏鲁看向帕维尔，眼神里是藏不住的痛苦，“你会喜欢一只张不开翅膀的鸟吗？你会用一把生锈了的刀吗？你会……”

　　帕维尔展开双掌直直地挡在苏鲁面前打断他的话，伤口已经拆线不必再缠绷带，然而狰狞的伤痕狠狠地横在掌心，粉红发白的新肉龇牙咧嘴地拉扯开来，显得格外刺眼。

　　苏鲁几乎有些不忍心再看下去。他拉过帕维尔的手握住，帕维尔却抽出手坦然地摊在苏鲁面前，认真地说：“医生当时说幸好我懂得卸力，要是伤了肌腱，手指还能不能恢复功能都很难说。”

　　“……它们一定能恢复的。”苏鲁来回摸索着帕维尔的手掌，轻柔得如同天鹅绒的抚触，带着劫后余生庆幸的颤抖。

　　“阿光，你告诉我。”苏鲁听见帕维尔难得严肃的语调，抬头直直撞进了帕维尔蓝绿色的双眼——“如果我的手指不再灵活，如果我再也不能跑步不能久站，如果我的伤永远都没办法愈合，你会因此就不再爱我了吗？”

　　“怎么会！”苏鲁失声打断，“那些只是——伤而已，还是为了救我！我可以陪着你直到治好——”

　　“如果治不好呢？”帕维尔看着苏鲁紧缩的瞳孔，不由得放缓了语气，“阿光，这些都只是如果而已，如果——如果治不好，你还会爱我吗？”

　　苏鲁有些疑惑地看着帕维尔。年轻人在平日从来不会这样纠缠着他问这样显而易见的问题，但他仍然不假思索地回答：“当然。我会一直陪着你，做你的手、腿、眼睛，还有刀。”

　　帕维尔一激动抓住苏鲁的手，用几乎带着哭腔的声音大声问：“那你为什么就不相信，无论你身上发生了什么我都不会放开你？你为什么就不相信我会爱你身上的所有毛病和缺点？我爱死了你的执拗你的恐惧你的口不对心！我爱它们和爱你的强大你的坚韧一样多！”

　　“我……”苏鲁呆呆地看着激动的帕维尔，一时间哑口无言。他从没想过自己所有的掩藏都被帕维尔看得一清二楚，也从没想到帕维尔会这样解读自己的掩饰。

　　我不相信帕维尔吗？苏鲁自问，又迅速地否决了。

　　无论何时他毫无理由地相信着帕维尔的判断和能力，他信任着帕维尔的每个决定，并早已决定为了年轻人的每个愿望而付出一切。那么又是为什么呢？

　　他无法再继续注视帕维尔炽热的眼睛——像两簇跃动的火苗，势不可挡地紧紧包裹北极的寒冰。苏鲁喉咙动了动，扭过头偏向左侧，望着灰色地面上随风打转的一圈枯树叶。

　　“阿光，现在对你说这些有些为时过早了，可是爸爸还是希望你能明白。”父亲用力地环住苏鲁的肩膀，“在我和妈妈面前，你永远都是个孩子，你可以犯错可以软弱，受伤了可以哭。但是在外面，永远不要流泪，不要下跪，不要示弱。”

　　父亲轻轻揉着他的脑袋，目光却看向远方，“在外面的世界，一旦不够强大，你就只有死路一条——因为你是苏鲁光。”

　　“因为我是苏鲁光。”9岁的苏鲁早已经和所有天真一起消失在岁月中，只剩下31岁的苏鲁坐在这里。他怅然地看了看左侧原本属于父亲的空位，转向右边的帕维尔，“因为我是苏鲁光。”

　　“因为你是苏鲁光，所以怎样都没关系。”帕维尔紧紧地握着他的手，“怎样都没关系。你父亲说得没错，他希望你强大、坚强、无坚不摧，希望你在最黑暗的时候也能一个人挺过来，你也确实挺过来了。”他看着苏鲁深得如同一汪黑湖的眼睛，“可是现在你不是一个人了。无论发生什么事情，我都会一直和你站在一起。”

　　帕维尔都不知道自己是从哪里来的勇气和坚定，只是看着苏鲁的眼睛，就自然而然地许下了一生。他只是把自己心里的话说出来，但他确实看着苏鲁的眼神里像是静悄悄地燃起了一小团不一样的火苗，摇摆着颤动着燃烧：“真的……没关系吗？”苏鲁咬咬下唇，掏出那个他最不愿意示人的药瓶，“即使这样，也没关系吗？”

　　“你只是病了，那不是你的错。”帕维尔轻松地耸耸肩，“就像我的背和腿一样。所以，你暂时做不到的事情，交给我就好了，就像你为我做的一样。”

　　苏鲁安静地看着帕维尔的眼睛良久，像是用了极长的时间才逐字逐句地听懂帕维尔的语言。

　　“你只是病了，那不是你的错”——这句话像是一记重锤打碎了整个黑暗密闭的小屋让所有的阳光都泼洒进来，像是突然之间长久以来摇摇晃晃的立锥之地展平成了可以放肆奔跑的平原。

　　苏鲁不自觉地长长呼出一口气，他突然意识到这个世界上竟然有除了独自负重前行以外另外的生活方式，像是之前所有自己给自己设下的藩篱都一下子豁然开朗。

　　“那些伤，那些病痛，那些恐惧都是你的一部分，”帕维尔逆着阳光站在苏鲁面前，身后是绚烂如花的夕阳，金橙色的光束越过他的肩膀倾泻而下，全部洒在苏鲁的眼睛里，“所有的一切才会组成名为苏鲁光的你。”

　　“我想，正是因为你有缺点，你不完美，我才会爱上你。”青年温柔又饱含笑意地注视着苏鲁略微惊慌闪避的眼睛，深吸一口气继续说：“你愿意和不完美的帕维尔·契科夫一起走下去吗？”

　　苏鲁几乎是不假思索地，静静注视着帕维尔犹如湖水一样的眼睛回答：“好啊，我愿意。”

　　帕维尔伸出手拉过坐着人的上半身，埋进自己温暖的针织背心里面。他们彼此都看不见对方的脸，苏鲁没有再说话，抬起手揽过帕维尔的腰，轻轻敲了敲他的背。“来，我给你个东西。”

　　被放开的苏鲁低下头摆弄着药瓶，上面的字样居然再也不像之前那样刺眼，一瞬间苏鲁突然觉得释然——那只是药片而已。

　　他这样想着，慢慢站起来望着对方暖洋洋的绿眼睛，约定一般地把药瓶塞进帕维尔的手里：“以后你要监督我吃药，一天两次，一次一片。”

　　“没问题！”帕维尔打心底小声欢呼，跳起来紧紧抱上苏鲁的脖子贴上对方的嘴唇，像柔软的羽毛掠过皮肤，留下若有若无的草莓味。他们的身侧是一群被惊起的灰白色的鸽子，翅膀扑扇抖落黑色的碎羽，随着风吹到四面八方。

　　

　　TBC


	33. chapter 34

2016 SUMMER Beach St & The Embarcadero, San Frantokyo

94.

当洒满金色的海洋吞下最后一口红日，防潮堤上的两人才发觉已经过了七点，苏鲁支起停靠的摩托车把头盔抛到帕威尔手里，歪头询问要不要回去休息，而青年仍然恋恋不舍地四处张望，嘴里念叨着： “再等等，再等等。”帕维尔抓起苏鲁的手往人群聚集的大帐篷跑去，闪过熙熙攘攘的人们回头喊：“快跟上，阿光！那儿是马戏团！”

“呼……你怎么知道……”小跑一阵的两人在里三层外三层的人群外只停顿了片刻，帕维尔就轻车熟路地拽着苏鲁钻了进去。卷发青年大声回答苏鲁，声音却被众人的喧哗和乐器声淹没。直到苏鲁终于站定才有机会说完完整的一句话：“你怎么知道这儿是马戏团。”

黑发青年抬起头，发现已经停在了第二排的位置，空中飞人手里抛过燃烧的火球在苏鲁眼睛里倒映出闪闪发亮的圆点，他甚至看到舞娘的飘带划过鼻尖，留下萦绕的浓烈玫瑰香。“我的阿光，你是从没来过马戏团吗？我老远就看到大帐篷的顶棚！你听到大象的吼叫了吗？还有金币抛到舞台上叮当作响的声音……”帕维尔闭上眼满足地笑了起来，睁开眼睛举起双臂随着观众喝彩，“我小时候最喜欢马戏团了。”

“要小心，人群拥挤小心不老实的……”“放心啦，我的东西都好好藏起来了——你就不能不那么担心，好好享受难得的盛大马戏？”苏鲁也笑起来刮过爱人的鼻梁，揽过他的肩膀挨得更近。“看右边，阿光，是火烈鸟！我第一次见到活的火烈鸟。”“从非洲走私的吧？肯定很贵。”苏鲁咂咂嘴目光回到舞台中央，望向金鬃狮仰天长啸，继而在驯兽员的皮鞭下乖得如同大猫。

不过这场马戏，真的有些过于“盛大”了。

先不说三只狮子五只亚洲象还有至少二十匹雪白的马驹，也不说那些身材火辣让无论男女老少都移不开目光的的演员，单看镀金雕花的柱子就足矣看出马戏团老板的阔绰。一队杂耍小丑抛出数不清的钞票，纷纷扬扬洒落在观众群中，争相抢夺后发现手中只是一片片红玫瑰花瓣。所有的演员一同登台，齐声喊着“有请三藩市最伟大的魔术师，文斯先生！”空无一人的金色底座上突然出现一个戴着高礼帽的男性背影。他手中的金红色手杖猛地敲击地面，让周围一圈喷出金色的烟火，男人转过身优雅从容地摘帽行礼，“晚上好，女士们先生们，欢迎来到我这个老家伙的魔术世界。”

如果让帕维尔猜测，舞台上精神抖擞的银发老人至少60岁，却浑然像个青年，举手投足却完全不显老态。老人不假思索直接从台子上跃到一匹奔跑白马的背上，稳稳站立挥动手杖绽出七彩烟花。接着从帽子里拉出银色的丝巾，像一条银河掠过观众的眼前，他骤然停在第一排一位小姐面前，微微欠身递上纯金打造的玫瑰花。

老文斯香槟色的眼睛移到帕维尔脸上时不动声色地停顿一下，继而挑起嘴角抖出金灿灿的狐狸皮斗篷裹紧全身。伴随着鼓点揭开时犹如展翅，从斗篷里叽叽喳喳飞出数十只金丝雀，整齐排在房梁上唱出婉转的曲子。

没一会观众们就对目不暇接的小魔术失去了兴趣，甚至有人喝倒彩鄙夷大魔术师不过如此，老人不以为意地敲敲地板，两位兔女郎应声推上黑色的立柜，手里拖着一条长长的铁链。“接下来我将随机选一位观众参加最惊险刺激的魔术——死亡衣橱。”几个跃跃欲试的小伙子未等魔术师说完就高高举起手，老人清清嗓子继续补充：“这位幸运者会走入衣柜，用三把铁锁紧紧锁上柜门，十二支利剑依次穿透衣柜，而我保证里面的人会完好无损，重新出现在所有人面前。”原先举起的几只胳膊早就怯懦地缩了回去，老人眯着眼扫视台下交头接耳的观众，非常满意自己营造出的戏剧性效果，打了个响指让聚光灯只照在自己身上。“而这位幸运者也会得到一笔不菲的奖励。”他抖了抖礼帽，掉出十几颗亮晶晶的钻石，前排的观众企图伸手去抓，文斯先生挥挥手又消失不见。

随着一阵激荡的鼓点，聚光灯在场地里巡回了好几圈，最终落在第二排一位青年的身上。苏鲁惊讶地看着帕维尔被照得发亮，双手稳住对方肩膀贴在耳后说：“怎么就偏偏是你？帕沙，我觉得不太安全，要不然我替你……”

“光天化日之下能有什么不安全的？阿光你不要太紧张。况且我也不是空手上阵。”帕维尔侧头小声耳语，留下一个自信的笑容，整整衣服大步流星走到台上，娴熟地在自我介绍时编造“打字员安东尼”的谎话。魔术师布满皱纹的手拉过帕维尔，送入柜中，关上门之前狡黠地眨了眨金灰色的眼睛。

“关门，上锁——”

叮叮咚咚的一阵响后柜子被锁紧，帕维尔还没完全适应柜子里的黑暗，脚下的地板突然被撤走，整个人自由落体似的摔在一团柔软的大垫子里。他早就知道这类大变活人的魔术根本不可能真的有人受伤，魔术师一定会有暗道逃走，而柜子里可能还被设置提前录好的尖叫声鼓动气氛。青年哼了一声起立，爬出垫子装作惊讶地看着面前早已等待的魔术师助手，模仿受惊的样子尖叫说：“我，竟然……没受伤！”

一身红裙的女子点头行礼，冲帕维尔伸手露出友善的微笑：“让我带您回到台上，先生。”

“谢谢，我跟着你就可以了。”帕维尔没有握住她的手，而是自然而然地环顾四周。马戏团的地下空间可不小，却没有被装修成演员的后台休息室，堆满货物箱的地下室让人瘆得慌，隐隐约约觉得哪里不太对。

清脆的高跟鞋声撞在周围的柜子上，糟乱的回音让整个空间大小都不可测量。迷宫一样的地下室仅靠她手里的提灯照明，帕维尔忍不住率先打破沉默，好奇问道：“我没想到这下面有这么长的暗道……会通向哪儿？”

“绕一圈回到舞台下方的另一个入口，您会回到原来的柜子里，完成魔术。”

帕维尔嘟囔一句“不过如此”，想了想又假装开玩笑地问：“这样我就知道你们表演的秘密了，万一透露出去怎么办？以后不会有人再期待你们的魔术。”

“所以作为交换，我们也知道了您的秘密。”

“什么？”帕维尔一头雾水地停下脚步，女子走了三步后也停下来，转身依然保持微笑继续说：

“我知道您在7月2日乘车前往田德隆的废墟，却独自一人在那儿待了43分钟；7月4日一个叫做汉斯的男人在十五号街被暗杀，与此同时有目击者看到一位全身是血的黑发男人在路上徘徊；7月10日……”

帕维尔喉咙一紧，她竟然知道自己近两周内的行程，甚至知道派给苏鲁的暗杀任务，这可是UpStars绝对保密的信息。青年毫不犹豫地流畅拔出别在背后的手枪，冷静指向对方，一改之前的语气一字一句地问：“你是谁。”

红裙女子并不畏惧面前黑洞洞的枪口，反而悠然自得地向前，一边靠近帕维尔一边绽出可谓诱惑动人的微笑：“您暂时还不需要知道我是谁，先生。”

“真可惜，那就把你的名字和这些秘密带到地狱去吧。”帕维尔冷静地勾起食指，瞄准她坦然的额头扣下扳机。

“嘭”一声轻响，女子依然冲帕维尔微笑，反而黑色的枪口恶作剧般的冒出一束娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，空气中炸开沁人的玫瑰味。她不顾帕维尔的惊愕，上前摘下来一朵别在耳后。

“每场魔术的成功都离不开各种帮助和配合，我们需要您的帮助，而您也必定需要我们的一臂之力。”

帕维尔无暇完全解读女子认真的话语，他反复检查手里的枪，不管怎样开枪都只能放出鲜艳的红玫瑰，他亲自填充的子弹早已无影无踪。

“刚刚……刚刚那是什么？！”

“你说红玫瑰？那只是一个小魔术而已。”女子耸耸肩继续往前带领，绕过一堆破箱子后补充道，“哦当然，你也可以叫它异能。”

“异能”这个词给脑子里本来就乱成一团的帕维尔丢下一颗炸弹，盛大的马戏团，身手矫健的老年魔术师，形如仓库的码头地下室，一位清楚黑帮老大行踪的异能者，还提出什么帮助合作的建议……这分明就是他们背后组织精心策划的一招毫不友好的见面礼。他把枪管里面的红玫瑰抽出来摔在地上，鞋子狠狠碾过留下新鲜的痕迹。美人鲜花，露骨的脂粉还有毫不掩饰炫耀的财富……现在帕维尔已经丝毫不怀疑这个助手的身份以及自己被“恰好”选中的真实目的。

“玩够了吗，Flamingo的小姐。”帕维尔靠在箱子上严肃地抛问，目前只能将计就计，试探试探这合作意向的背后究竟是甜头还是陷阱。

“您有充足的时间考虑。但是在此之前，先生……该是您回到台上接受喝彩的时间了。”可惜地看了一眼地上的花朵，助手有些挫败地叹了口气，走到门前搭上把手。

他们站在暗门前，隔着门就能听见舞台上激烈的音乐和台下的高呼。帕维尔受够了这条阴暗曲折的暗道，他急需找个地方好好冷静一下，让乱糟糟的大脑仔细处理所有乱如麻的信息。开门离去前的一秒他又回头看了一次引路的红裙女子。窄窄的光只照亮她的一侧脸，另外一侧藏在暗道的阴影里。

“我留了联系方式给您，契科夫先生，只要……”

重新回到柜子内的帕维尔没能听完女子最后的留言，可“契科夫先生”这个称呼就像最后一根稻草，压得他喘不过气。

“你怎么知道我——”帕维尔企图抢在最后一刻提问，然而魔术师已经揭开柜门，拉着跌跌撞撞的帕维尔走到舞台中央。人群爆发出潮水般的欢呼和掌声，全场的喝彩似乎都是为他而来，纸花从炸开的礼炮跳出来，纷纷扬扬落在帕维尔的头上，肩上，眼前，逐渐模糊他的视线。帕维尔隐约听见魔术师和观众不停地说着类似“您真勇敢！”“精彩绝伦！”的祝贺，他的手里被挂了一袋闪亮的钻石，和头顶的照明灯一齐晃得他睁不开眼。

“谢谢，谢谢我们这位英勇的先生接受挑战！让我听见你们的掌声——”

银发魔术师的声音也仿佛离帕维尔越来越远，他垂下目光，一下子就在拍手喝彩的人群中找到唯一一位没有举手的人——苏鲁。

他的阿光只是静静地站在人群里，仿佛早就预料这些陌生人的喝彩。双手背在身后微微歪头望向自己所在的方向，苏鲁的脸上依然是平静的微笑。帕维尔很想回应他一个宽慰的笑，那些凌乱无头绪的信息却扯着他的嘴角，一个笑容都露不出。疑惑，忐忑，愤怒，甚至委屈在帕维尔的心里搅在一起，再看过去苏鲁的脸上也没了笑容——正半张着嘴担忧地看着自己。“阿光……”

帕维尔没有接过助手献上的花束，直接从舞台上跳下来贴到苏鲁身边，对方一句“怎么了”还没说完，就抓起手往马戏团外狂奔。直到苏鲁骑上车，帕维尔双手死死搂过他的腰，青年才平稳语气贴在苏鲁耳边说：“我见到了Flamingo的人，他们提出合作。”

 

221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City

95.

“我早就觉得那个马戏团有问题，你还执意一个人……”

“别说了，阿光！”苏鲁还未停稳车帕维尔已经跳了下来，压低声音认真说：“不要告诉其他人马戏团的事情。”

“不告诉逻辑斯谛不告诉奎恩？那Flamingo也只字不提？帕维尔你到底想干什么？”苏鲁同样低声回应，沉沉的嗓音里甚至有一丝怒气。

“Flamingo的事情我会处理……”帕维尔一边说一边推开大宅的大门，却见逻辑斯蒂和奎恩急忙跑来：

“你们怎么才回来！苏鲁光你看看这都几点了还带着老大在外面闲逛！”

“而且还没有带手机，要是再晚点回来我就要派伊丽莎白和柯尔伯格全城搜查了。”逻辑斯谛和奎恩一人一句把二人今日的所为全部揭了个底，帕维尔挣脱苏鲁拉住的手，一步上前想对手下说什么，一字还未出口就被大宅里缓慢走出来的人影打断。

“紧急事件，先生，另外三家联合发传真请您详细阅读。”管家鞠躬后递上刚刚打印出的传真，递到帕维尔手里。

帕维尔翻了个白眼嘟囔“怎么什么事情都堆到这时候。”看过传真的第一句就止住了话，一边脱外套甩给卡森一边往会议室跑，“今天跑出去都是我的主意谁都不许说苏鲁，逻辑斯谛，苏鲁现在跟我去楼上……”走上台阶帕维尔止步，转身把银闪闪的钥匙抛给愣在原地的奎恩，“车不错，是个好姑娘。”

“你又偷我的车骑！”

而帕维尔早已无暇搭理身后嚷嚷的奎恩，在上楼途中把全身上下摸了个遍，最后在衬衣胸前口袋发现夹着粉色羽毛的玫瑰花，还有一张娟秀字迹的电话号码卡片。苏鲁皱眉头挥散空气里浓重的香水味，举起羽毛重重叹了口气：“火烈鸟……我应该早就猜到的。你有什么意见，逻辑斯谛？”

“我们和Flamingo打的交道太少了，以往观察来看他们和其他三家的关系都差不多，从各种生意里分一点利益就满足，不温不火，相安无事。”

“甚至都没见过他们任何一任首领，太神秘了，还有那个红裙女子……”帕维尔摸着下巴仔细回忆，发现就连父亲在世时自己都没有见过那个以风俗业为主的黑帮组织的头目。“还有这个，会议提前的传真。他们根本没打算找我商量，只是发个必须服从的通知罢了。”

“或许想……给您一个……下马威？”逻辑斯谛斟酌语言望着会议桌前年轻的首领，帕维尔凛冽地扫过一眼，下属立刻没多说半句。

“Flamingo……究竟想干什么……”玩了一天的青年终于架不住，手耷拉在额头上陷入椅子中，沉默地盯着黑色的窗外。苏鲁见状走到逻辑斯谛身边耳语两句，高大男人推了一下眼镜悄声离开，留下充分独处的空间。

“查一下码头的马戏团，逻……唔？”帕维尔放下手睁眼时感到嘴上落了轻柔的吻，苏鲁直接左手托膝盖窝右手扣颈后，把爱人从椅子上横抱起来走向卧室。“他明天会给出一套合理的方案，现在这个时间对于加班的首领来说也太晚，帕沙，该休息了。”

“你也是，阿光。”帕维尔长长呼了一口气，揪着苏鲁的领子玩。在黑发青年回侧卧之前帕维尔踢开被子，拉住苏鲁端上一杯温水。“被我监督吃药的第一天就想逃？没门！”

“好，好，我吃。”

 

TBC


	34. 番外：史波克律师

　史波克律师  
　　2004 WINTER  
　　在我的记忆中，德意志的冬天从未像那年一样寒冷。  
　　提包里精心装裱的毕业证书被家仆仔细擦洗，和父亲的那些奖章摆在壁炉最显眼的位置，金属镜面反射出屋里人扭曲的面孔。  
　　“你后悔吗？”我这样问我的父亲，并不想坐在他身边的沙发空位上。  
　　“怎么会？”父亲抬起头看向站着的我，放下手中的报纸——我注意到上面最新的几篇报道上写着“正义律师萨瑞克声名扫地，法律是否应该交给这样的人代言”，下附长达几千字的专题报道。  
　　一周前，父亲如同被那孩子洗脑了一样，坚持要为他这位证据确凿的被告做无罪辩护，却在论辩环节被环环驳倒一败涂地；而这场论辩也直接让父亲的职业素养遭受了有史以来最大的质疑。  
　　父亲显得一下子瘦了很多，他看了一会儿金光闪闪的奖状转过来说：“我的儿子，这只是通往正义的道路上的一段弯路，可我从他的眼睛里能看出来他是无辜的。好人不该被关进监狱，即使申请减刑都不应该……如果让我再来一次，我仍然会这么做，只是会做好一点。胜利永远不会来得简单，可是，我的孩子……”他的眼神灼灼发亮，几乎是恳请地望着我，“如果有一天我无法再走下去，我希望你可以接过我的班为正义而战，不负胸前的律师徽章。”  
　　他惊愕地看着我把那张报纸展开在他的面前，我想我的眼神该是鄙夷的：“父亲，不要太死板了。您所谓的正义给您带来了什么？您难道还要继续走下去？”我叠起报纸放进他的怀里，“没有人会接过您的班。从此之后，我只会为利益而战。”  
　　我的父亲惊讶地微张嘴似乎快要哭出来了，但我不认为我有必要理解他的情感：“我从未曾认可过您的正义。”双手背在身后，我走上前一步直视站起来和我一样高的男人，“这就是您的正义吗，娶一个没有异能的女人，生出一个每个月都会有一天虚弱得无法控制自己的杂种儿子？”  
　　我关上门，把那个给我生命的男人的叹息锁在门内，兜里装好了去往三藩市的机票。  
　　  
　　2005 SPRING  
　　“下面宣读本庭判决：对于丹尼尔·马尔克斯维奇被指控一级谋杀一案，本庭认为检方在关键证据的处理上存在疑问，在作案动机上无法令人信服。基于以上理由，本庭裁决被告——无罪。”  
　　“骗子！”受害人的哥哥一声尖叫，“不可能！就是他！你们这些骗子律师，为了钱什么都做得出来——”他狠狠地朝我扑过来，但那是无用的——我冷漠地看着他被法庭警察拖走，转过头来朝着我的被告点点头。他许诺我的一百万美金已经到账，我自然得拿钱办事；他的无辜概率在我看来也就17%，可是那又怎么样呢？  
　　我要做的，就是让这17%在法官和陪审团眼里变成100%。  
　　观众席上传来的一阵阵嘘声一路送我到法庭外，记者的闪光灯晃得我头疼。明天的报纸上自然不会是什么好话，可是这会让重案犯们看我的眼神就像是在看救世主。  
　　丹尼尔案后，我变成了三藩市最有名的律师之一。他们说我“只要有钱死的都能说成活的”，但依我来看这句话里有两个错误：  
　　一，我不止要钱，交易的筹码如果换成别的我所需要的东西同样可以商量；  
　　二，我不做傻事，必败的案子我绝对不接。  
　　我认为有些案子我赢得实在侥幸，或者是我在警方认识的“朋友”只要一点点钱和心思就足以让他们帮我的大忙。我在法庭内外可以这样轻易地颠倒黑白，当然不代表我的良知有什么缺陷，只说明检方的实力太过差劲。难道我还要像父亲常常做的一样，为了所谓的“正义”而压住自己手中的证据非要让“好人”获胜么？  
　　别开玩笑了。  
　　  
　　  
　　2006 SUMMER  
　　“你就是那个丹尼尔案的辩护律师？”吉姆·柯克问我，眼里全是嫌恶，打了一个响指朝酒保要了一杯威士忌。这个金发蓝眼的年轻服务业者是我目前经手的一桩案件的关键证人，他的一句话几乎可以直接决定整个案件的走向。要替我的被告脱罪，拿到他的证言势在必行。  
　　坦白说这次我确实觉得我的客户是无辜的，警方完全找错了方向，所以这件事应该不难。  
　　“是的。”我回答，“我只需要你到时出庭作证，11月18日晚玛格丽特·杰斯比与你度过了一个愉快的晚上，就足够了。实话实说，非常容易。”  
　　“哇哦。”青年人故作惊讶地张大了嘴，“你竟然也会让人实话实说？我还以为你只会塞钱让我作伪证呢。你的惯用伎俩，不是么？”  
　　我耐心地解释：“对一名律师进行这样的猜测，容我直言，是十分不尊重的——”  
　　“可如果我就是不说，怎么样？”吉姆·柯克笑起来露出洁白的牙齿，“如果我对着警方作证说，我在案发地点附近工作时看到了玛格丽特一脸慌乱地走出来，会怎么样？”  
　　“那么玛格丽特很有可能会被判有罪。”我回答，“一个无辜的人将会蒙冤。”  
　　“你是会在意这种事情的人么，律师先生？无辜的人蒙冤，有罪的人逃脱，这些事在你那里该是家常便饭吧？”柯克朝前倾身，我竟然在他的蓝色眼睛里看到了仇恨，“玛格丽特那天晚上是和我在一起没错，但她身上也不干净。她今天不为了你的案子偿命，明天也会为别的案底偿命，但这样，我就能看到你那张高傲的脸迎接失败的样子。”他眯了眯眼，“那一定会非常好看。”  
　　“那你恐怕要失望了。”我说，“无论何时我这张高傲的脸都会是这个样子——要多少钱，你才会在法庭上说实话？”  
　　但柯克回答得毫不迟疑：“我不要钱。”  
　　我扫视着他看上去考究实则已经旧了的西服，和绝对是赝品的手表：”多少钱都可以。权力，许可，帮你办事，只要你想要的东西，都可以商量。“  
　　“都可以商量？” 柯克像是被吸引了，“你当真？只要我过去作证？”  
　　我当然轻易地看出了他的语言漏洞：“一，所提的要求要在我的能力范畴之内，时限为上庭作证之前。二，你不止要过去作证，而且要在庭上如实说明你和玛格丽特在一起做了什么并配合我提供相关证物。”  
　　“哈……真是不可能骗到律师，对不对？”柯克把手里的杯子往前一推，又点了两杯威士忌，并且把一杯放在我的面前：“成交。哦，你不会还要我签什么字据吧？”  
　　我冷着脸把一份早就草拟好的合同推给了他。  
　　  
　　2006 SUMMER  
　　自此之后，柯克总是会在一些莫名其妙的时间去叫我做一些我意料之外的事情。  
　　我早已做好了他利用那份合同各种戏弄乃至敲诈我的心理准备，然而他竟然认真地咨询我大量持枪和售卖所需的各项手续——这让我对这个夜店头牌的野心刮目相看。  
　　我陪着他一起租仓库、签订单，帮他研究合同里的漏洞和陷阱、伪造收入证明和身份信息；拿下以他的身份绝不可能拿到的大笔贷款；开车替他运了四五趟宜家的置物架套组，并在一起装好之后坐在仓库的水泥地上一起喝啤酒看他大笑。  
　　柯克煮了两袋Trader Joe's买来的速冻意大利面作为庆祝，远远有别于我所习惯的香槟聚会——然而我必须承认，柯克撒上去的两片罗勒叶让意大利面美味得令人惊叹。  
　　但就在我以为他这次的要挟只是为了他的小型军火生意的时候，他又带我去和那些他的街头朋友们一起喝酒，十万火急地叫我去买某种稀有的花只为了给他的顾客一个生日惊喜，甚至在一天凌晨五点拉我去剧院门口排了五个小时的队买特价票；他自然而然地和路人一起分享一根烟，称赞饭店里邻桌姑娘的香水味，然后在第二天早上带着同样的香水味敲我的门，告诉我他为他的下一批M1917找好了买主。  
　　我疑惑于他对我的态度转变，于是在某天早上，我直接问道：  
　　“你不是很厌恶我吗？丹尼尔案的事。”  
　　他从我的浴室里擦着头发出来用着我的剃须刀：“就当是为了感谢我仓库里的置物架吧，或者昨天的晚餐——不对，这么想想，要感谢你的东西还挺多的。”  
　　“我只是在履行合同义务。”我挑了挑眉毛，“你不必太过挂怀。”  
　　“但不太会有人在听说了我哥们要开庭之后帮他找到了那个决定性的证人。”他甩了甩头，水珠滴得到处都是，“还是多谢啦。”  
　　“我只是讨厌输。”我提醒他，“别忘了打领带，你今天要出庭作证。”  
　　“那我能借用一下你的牙杯吗？我自己带了牙刷——”  
　　“不行。”  
　　  
　　即使合同关系结束了，我们的关系仍然变得奇异地熟悉起来。事实上，你很难不和柯克变得亲近。我开始习惯在任何时候接到他的电话，在调查案件的繁忙中为柯克的突然来访空出时间；我开始在他又做出惊人之举时不再内心怀疑，而下意识地相信他能做到任何事情，只要他想。  
　　那是种我此生不可能具备的能力。  
　　  
　　2006 WINTER  
　　每个月的27号我都休息，这在我的客户群里已经不是什么秘密。今天会来敲我的门的人只会是吉姆·柯克。  
　　我扶着脑袋踉跄着过去开门，因着异能的副作用而感觉一阵阵熟悉的眩晕。我还算顺利地摸到了门锁给柯克开了门，他湖蓝色的眼睛在我的眼前化成两个漩涡；我听不清他说的话，耳朵里只有嗡嗡的巨响。  
　　他狠狠捶了我一下，或者只是一次简单的触碰——反正所有碰触都会被无限放大——我脚下发软跌倒在地，半晌才感觉到地板的冰凉；他大力拍着我的脸问“你还好吗”，而我仅剩最后一点力气回答：  
　　“只是低血糖。”  
　　  
　　再睁开眼睛时已经是28号，我比往常的宿醉感要清醒精神得多。活动一下身体我才发现自己手上扎着针头脸上带着氧气罩，前胸衣服敞开，一个医生正手持起搏器正要对我下手；我还没说什么，医生却发出一声大叫：“你活过来了？”  
　　“我还没死。”我淡淡地回答他，发现医生采取的各项抢救措施竟然相当对症——如果我患的不是天生异能缺陷带来的定期虚弱而是低血糖引发休克的话。我摘下头上身上的林林总总说了声“令人印象深刻”，转头才看见脸色煞白的吉姆。  
　　“哥们儿，你可真把我吓死了。要不是我前天还跟你一起吃了中午饭，我会以为你早就瞒着我得了什么绝症，一碰就死的那种。”他假装显得风轻云淡，我却看出他藏不住的后怕，“低血糖也能低成你这样？”  
　　“体质问题。”我轻描淡写道，“你把我带过来的？”  
　　“我朋友，认识好多年了，死了都能给救回来。”他不管不顾地一掌拍在刚放下起搏器的医生背上惹得医生瞪了他一眼，“老骨头，这是史波克，史波克，这是麦考伊医生。我都叫他老骨头的。”  
　　“这就是那个律师史波克？帮了你不少忙的那个，吉姆？”麦考伊睨着我，“不得不说，你在法庭上那张高傲的脸比较好看。——别动，至少让我给你做一套基础检查再走！我可不想你横尸我们诊所门口，那麻烦可就大了……”  
　　“我保证我比吉姆健康三倍。”我一边说一边穿好上衣，“在哪付款？在不在SFCare保险范畴内？”  
　　那医生幸灾乐祸地说：“很抱歉大公子，本诊所没跟任何保险计划建立合作关系。账单三天后寄到府上，留个地址吧。”  
　　我转头看向吉姆，然而他竟然也对我耸了耸肩：“不好意思，老骨头他不接受亲友价的。”  
　　我认命地转身留下地址，口头抱怨是我最后的反击：“我的证人朋友，你应该知道把失去意识的病人送到利益相关的非保险医院是一件违反道德常规的事……”  
　　“然而你当时生命垂危，老骨头可是我所知三藩最好的医生。”吉姆笑道，“从这个角度上说，我还是救了你的命呢。”  
　　“那还真是多谢你了。”我挑了挑眉，转身离开。  
　　  
　　我收到的账单贵得吓人，随账单而来的却是一个我无法拒绝的邀请。吉姆说麦考伊研究了我的血样正在试验一种药物，或许可以减轻我的异能副作用；如果我可以参与试验，药物的费用全免。  
　　我没拒绝，毕竟再坏还能坏到哪里去呢。  
　　  
　　2009 AUTUMN  
　　“史波克，你那边怎么样？”吉姆一个过肩摔撂倒了最后一个混混，甩着手朝我看过来；我瞟了一眼地上蜷缩着捂着肚子的流氓，才感觉到鼻子里又有一股液体流了出来。  
　　“用力过猛流了些鼻血而已。”我接过麦考伊递过来的纸巾，“多谢……”  
　　“副作用还没消失？”医生拧着眉毛看过来，“见鬼，我已经搞不清楚你基因里那些跟地精一样的排列了！目前已知的药物全部无效，上周的第57次试验也失败，你那是什么比吉姆还稀有的蛋白质受体？”  
　　而我永远听不懂我的主治医生的比喻：“我看过你做的基因测试了，并没有任何突变与地精这种英国魔法生物相关——”  
　　吉姆没有解释，只是看着我时脸上带着和麦考伊一样的坏笑；像是看出了我的莫名，他马上过来笑着拍拍我的肩膀：“好了好了，不管怎么说，多谢我们的好医生——这次Pon Farr又过去了，对不对？”  
　　拜医生的药物所赐，这一年来我的Pon Farr期（吉姆给这个异能副作用起的小外号）已经不再那么难过。除了还有些低血糖的症状和过度用力时会流鼻血外，我已经可以几乎正常地进行工作；只是随着我在三藩的名气越来越大，渐渐也有些混混会找上门来或者躲在暗巷里，偶尔会撞上我正在Pon Farr的时候。  
　　而吉姆·柯克和莱纳德·麦考伊总是在。  
　　我当然不认为这是偶然。  
　　“为什么总是帮我？我听说你出动一次价码很高。”我撑着桌子站起来，顺手把沾血的纸巾丢到垃圾桶，“我欠你很多。”  
　　“可是我开心啊。”吉姆没头没脑地丢出来一句毫无关系的回答，顺手拉了我一把，“你要是真想还我，就乖乖跟着我们一起去喝酒——你们知道吗Tequila换老板了，是个黑皮妞！能在上个月UpStars失利之后把酒馆经营得风生水起……试试去？”  
　　我再一次无法拒绝吉姆这个当代狄俄尼索斯的邀请，不由自主地跟上他和麦考伊医生走向华灯初上的酒馆。  
　　  
　　2010 SUMMER  
　　我在某次喝酒聚会时认识了苏鲁光。  
　　后来才想起，我第一次见到他远比那次酒馆见面要早：三年前我见过他侧腰裹了厚厚一层纱布从麦考伊的诊室出来，身上穿着廉价发旧的西服，但看起来相当整洁，手里还在把一个厚信封往麦考伊怀里塞。  
　　“你小子挣点钱了不起了？我说了前几年就算帮你忙，不用你还钱！”麦考伊医生满脸嫌弃，轰他出门时却全没用力，“有这个钱你不如按时好好吃饭，营养不良瘦得跟稻草人一样，省得天天让我担心——”  
　　“要还的。”脸上刚褪去了青涩的青年人坚持道，执拗地停在门口，“医生，这是我对自己的约定。一定要还的。”  
　　“我不管什么约定，反正不要你还！你才几岁的毛头小伙子——”  
　　“我已经二十岁了，麦考伊医生。该为自己负责了。”  
　　两人对峙了片刻，麦考伊怒气汹汹却色厉内荏，毫无悬念地败在苏鲁的目光下。他接过信封丢到桌上，保证般地说：“这笔钱我会用在下一个像你那时的人身上。”  
　　苏鲁微微鞠躬，被腰侧的伤口扯得有些摇晃：“那就太感谢了。”他低着头从我身边擦过，与其他的病人无异。  
　　医生叹了口气，看向我时又变回了平时的不耐烦：“那个狼人，进来吧。”  
　　我不再理会那个年轻人，一步进入诊室道：“吉姆之前告诉我你不接受亲友价。”  
　　医生一边拿听诊器一边说：“我高兴——更何况他比你可爱多了。”  
　　我想象了一下“可爱”这个词套在自己身上的效果，不禁一阵恶寒：“那我真应该多付你一些，以此感谢我不在你的‘可爱’范畴内。”  
　　  
　　时隔三年再次见面时，我仍然深深地质疑麦考伊医生对于“可爱”的定义。  
　　眼前的年轻人显得没有三年前的匆匆一瞥那样压抑瘦弱，但是他的眼睛旁还有一道没有拆线的伤疤，眼下的黑眼圈清晰深重。我稍微打量了一下他身上的成衣西服和身侧的长刀——至少比三年前的二手货好得多。  
　　他与吉姆显得相对熟络，然而即使在吉姆今天密集得近乎“狂轰滥炸”的荤段子笑话下，苏鲁却一直没怎么笑，低头抿着面前的杜松子酒，偶尔回应几句医生的提问。当吉姆在一阵大笑后喊黑发青年“呆子”的时候，我很明显看到亚裔人伸手准确掐在了吉姆的手肘上，引得我的挚友龇牙咧嘴大叫。  
　　我实在不明白这样一个黑帮成员能与麦考伊眼中的“可爱”沾上一点边，可麦考伊对于这一切只是见怪不怪地撇撇嘴：“他们俩一直这样。”  
　　吉姆点头如捣蒜地说：“阿光救了我一命！现在在UpStars，特别踏实的好哥们，过命的交情！”同时给苏鲁抛了好几个媚眼，“这是史波克，你别看他一脸死板其实可爱得很，帮过我很多——”  
　　苏鲁叹了口气转过身：“救命什么的别听吉姆瞎说。我是苏鲁光，久仰大名。”  
　　我握了握他的手道了“幸会”，话题便已经显得无以为继；吉姆看我俩没话聊，便相当轻巧地一个勾肩把苏鲁带回了他的话题。我正在为吉姆的解救而感到庆幸，麦考伊又插嘴责怪是谁给还带伤的苏鲁点了酒，而吉姆毫无疑问地再次被训了一遍。  
　　从他们的交谈中我才得知，这一道伤疤并非来自敌人，而是来自契科夫家幼子为自己宠物的复仇行为。麦考伊显得有些愤慨，苏鲁却不以为意：“本来也是我做得不够干净，那孩子又太聪明。”  
　　吉姆却惊讶道：“你就不知道躲一下吗？我还以为你连子弹都能躲开的——”  
　　“大概是因为……”苏鲁想了想才犹疑地说，“帕维尔之前那么喜欢那只猫。他真的很喜欢它。”  
　　“所以你会因为安乐死了他正在病痛中的宠物而不好受？”医生高高地挑起了眉毛，“你之前接私活的时候可没这么敏感。”  
　　我却似乎突然明白了苏鲁的意思：“还是说，你想用承受这次受伤来作为对他的道歉？”  
　　“老爷子下的命令我只负责执行，我有什么好道歉的。”苏鲁飞快地背过身去三两口喝掉了杯子里的酒往桌上一撂，紧了紧皮衣便站起身来：“到时间了。今天轮到我接帕维尔放学——你们先聊。”  
　　“他总是这样？”我看着他的背影问。  
　　“这样什么？”“把自己搞得很累。为了一些毫无意义的东西而折磨自己。”  
　　吉姆和麦考伊面面相觑了一会儿，直到吉姆撑着脑袋笑了起来：“哦，我的小尖……你真是……”  
　　“他只是还没你看得那么清晰而已。”麦考伊喝了一口酒咂了咂嘴，“况且你也不像你以为的那么精于计算。”  
　　这句话毫无疑问刺到了我：“没有吗？”  
　　“那你为什么要连续三年投资麦考伊的诊所？”吉姆问，显然对我的投资状况了如指掌。  
　　“我只是觉得以我拥有的财富，我应该承担更多的社会责任。”  
　　麦考伊“哈”地大笑了一声：“即使它连年亏损根本不能给你创造价值？你得在Flamingo旗下的房地产里达到多大的利率才能补回空缺？承认吧史波克，你完全没有你想象的那么利益至上——”  
　　我挑了挑眉，毫不犹豫地反驳回去：“或许我不能从中获取显著的利益，但其中带来的愉悦感同样也应计算在内。事实上，这种愉悦感远比实际的账目利益更加重要——综合算下来，我依然是盈利的。”  
　　吉姆和麦考伊对了一个眼神，同时笑了起来。  
　　而我也竟然忍不住微笑。  
　　离家六年，这是我第一次想起我的父亲。  
　　  
　　2013 SUMMER  
　　吉姆的案件在7月27日终审落锤，宣告无罪，被拘留两个月的吉姆被当堂释放。  
　　他的金发已经不像平日里那样闪亮，满身都是疲惫，眼睛里却仍然有着海洋一样的欣然：“你怎么知道不是我做的？他们的证据做得太严密我都以为我这回真的完了，真的，我今天在庭上都听傻了——一片叶子而已啊小尖，一片叶子你竟然能分析出我的不在场证明——”  
　　我淡淡地回应：“因为我知道不是你做的。”  
　　他还在兴奋地问：“你怎么知道？现场指纹都是我的，毛发也是我的，什么都是我的——天杀的我都不知道他们从哪儿搞来的我的头发，之前的律师都已经建议我认罪减刑了——”  
　　“我就是知道。你是无辜的，所以你不应该进监狱，一天都不应该。”我无意识地抚摸着吉姆给我做的手杖的杆头，细腻舒适得不可思议，和我的掌纹丝丝入扣地贴合着。  
　　送我手杖的那天吉姆说：“小尖做律师的每天什么人都见我很不放心啊。手杖就比较好，里面可以藏刀藏匕首，抬起来还可以当步枪用，外人也看不出来。你就收着吧，当是谢礼了。”  
　　“谢什么？”  
　　“我也不知道。”我想起那天吉姆走在夕阳里的背影，一只手插兜另一只手随意地朝后挥着，仿佛这杆价值不菲的手杖对他来说只是举手之劳或者随便什么的谢礼——可我确实没用过这么顺手的手杖。  
　　然而正在我回忆的时候，吉姆突然伸手将我往后一拦。七八个混混从斜刺的小巷里杀出来挥着棒球棍和砍刀冲向我们，嘴里喊着“弄死那个律师”和“他身边的那个也不是什么好鸟，揍他！”；而我蓦然想起吉姆今天什么武器都没有带。我和吉姆对视一眼，我清晰地看到他的担忧：Pon Farr的我全没了三倍力异能防身，可以倚靠的只有这杆手杖。  
　　吉姆已经拉开了架势要挡在我面前，而我暗暗拨动机关，一截银亮的刀刃从手杖底部露了出来，不凑巧的是一阵眩晕直逼全身，Pon Farr的副作用让我一下子跌倒在地，吉姆慌张地望向我，又瞪眼咬牙转回前面的混混。  
　　然后我隐约看见一个黑色的影子像风一样席卷过来，倏然间耳边响起极快的几声铿锵和拳头击打肉体的声音，可我的知觉捕捉不到那人的身影。直到黑影站定，面前的混混们一个接一个倒在地上，一切都让我来不及反应，似乎只是一个呼吸之间的事情。  
　　吉姆惊喜地喊：“苏鲁！你怎么来了？麦考伊呢？”  
　　苏鲁吁了口气才把滴血的长刀归入刀鞘：“医生有事脱不开身，叫我先过来接应。夏佩尔说你们这边会出问题……”他看向我有些不确定要不要拉我一把，眼睛里头一次带了一些小心翼翼，“你还好吗？”  
　　“不必担心。”我点了点头，“多谢。”  
　　“我只是还医生的人情。”苏鲁没再多说，只是摆了摆手。  
　　吉姆走上去和苏鲁简单说了几句，黑发青年点点头，又看了我一眼，重新踏入了三藩市冰冷凄清的秋夜。  
　　  
　　2014 SPRING  
　　“我想请你帮我查一下这个人。”  
　　三藩市三大黑帮巨头之一的安德烈·契科夫坐在我的面前，即使他只是平静地坐着，所有的身体语言和眼神都带来一股强势的威压——那种浸淫在他骨髓里几十年已经无法除去的威严。我点点头，伸手打开档案袋，里面熟悉的面孔让我不可能认错。  
　　那毫无疑问是苏鲁光。下面的表格里已经将他的履历列得一清二楚，从童年在哪里学习到少年进入Somniferum，一路攀升到接近顶端却又被调去UpStars卧底，又怎么在契科夫治下重新开始，直到成为新的战斗总管，一切都一清二楚纤毫毕现。  
　　果然没有什么是老契科夫不知道的。  
　　我后背上的汗已经出了三层。这样一份清晰确凿的履历表在手，老契科夫要对苏鲁做什么我都不会奇怪；想要保下他的命无疑是天方夜谭。  
　　我掩藏起我的惊慌，探询地抬起头：“契科夫先生消息灵通，我自愧不如。这份履历已经足够细致缜密，我也不能做得更好。”  
　　老契科夫看了我半晌，似乎已经看穿了我的一切，却又平和地笑道：“不，我要你查的不是这个。”他丢给我一张照片，我不知道他是经历过什么才能这样平和地丢来这样的一张照片——被手电筒照亮的屋子里满室都是触目惊心的鲜血，女人与孩子的脸庞看不出一点生气；而真正引起我注意的是一个被碾碎的银色胸针，和胸针旁边模糊的两个血色脚印。  
　　那是苏鲁家的七瓣莲，我曾在一次聚会上见过苏鲁佩戴。  
　　“我一直听说史波克先生擅长刑事案件，尤其擅长命案。今天请史波克先生来，主要是请你帮我查查这个脚印的主人，也就是案件的真凶——别跟我说你相信警方的那套托辞，他们从路边随便拉了一个替罪羊。”  
　　我心下稍定。契科夫既然已经能查到这起案件就说明他对苏鲁的身份早已知道得彻底，如果没有隐情苏鲁早就死在他的枪下。如今他来找我，说明事情还有转机。  
　　我仍然盯着那个血脚印，嘴里却试探道：“但是案件追诉时效已经过了。”  
　　“你觉得我老糊涂了，会把这种命案再递给警方？”契科夫笑了笑，他的椅子往后退了一点陷入窗帘和书柜的阴影里，“我当然不会把他们交给警局的那群废物。我要把他们交给苏鲁光。”  
　　Somniferum和UpStars的争斗无休无止，用别人的手铲掉一个死对头在三藩再常见不过，苏鲁的卧底身份也让人捉摸不透老契科夫究竟打了什么算盘，此时手里的文件袋仿佛是一团深不见底的黑暗。  
　　我轻轻鞠躬，准备转身离开，听见后面传来非常低声的一句：“我也是一个父亲，史波克。”  
　　  
　　2016 SPRING  
　　已经是深夜一点，麦考伊的诊所仍然灯火通明。我坐在走廊的椅子上盯着指甲缝里没有洗干净的血液，几小时前的事情仍然历历在目。  
　　我很清楚这样明目张胆地闯入田德隆的后果，而我还是跟他们一样端起枪入侵田德隆的一角。  
　　只因为吉姆敲开门时的一句话：“他是苏鲁光。”  
　　我从未见过吉姆那样生气地端起火箭炮打穿田德隆小楼的房顶；也未见过平日不露声色的医生丢下一串爆炸的榴弹。  
　　我从不相信一个濒临死亡的人能露出释然而幸福的表情——可浑身血色的帕维尔·契科夫就是如此。  
　　疲惫的恍惚之间我似乎又见到了多年前父亲灼灼发亮的眼睛。  
　　直到一阵急匆匆的脚步和大喊把我拉回现实。  
　　“医生，我们没有足够的O型血了。从西边调来至少需要半个小时，可是契科夫先生……”夏佩尔急匆匆地拉开手术室的门，停不下手上工作的麦考伊直接骂了一句“操”，同时递过堆满鲜红色酒精棉球的盘子和好几支粘血的手术刀剪。  
　　“没有血了？我来我来，帕维尔绝对不能死！”站在门外的吉姆越过夏佩尔往里面张望，理直气壮地伸出胳膊准备献血救命。  
　　“滚回等候室，吉姆。B型能别在这儿添乱吗？帮我再拿两支肾上腺激素注射器，护士。”麦考伊紧锁着眉头看了一眼不断流进青年体内的血袋，显然帕维尔的失血量比他预估的还要多。我断定契科夫应该也受了内伤，如果不能及时输血后果不堪设想；然而他和夏佩尔　都是AB型血，对此束手无策。  
　　“我不行？阿光那小子呢？他身上没伤现在在隔壁睡的香着呢……”  
　　“不可能，苏鲁先生的血液混了高剂量咖啡因和安定，早一会注射的舒缓药物作用还不完全，注射风险太大了……”夏佩尔找准帕维尔左臂的血管，扎针注射，青年的手抖动了一下，终于看到微弱的心电图开始规律起伏。  
　　日后想起来时，我很惊讶做出这个决定并没耗费我太长时间去纠结计算：  
　　“还有我，医生。”我拍了拍吉姆的肩膀示意他离开手术室，平静地解开黑衬衣的扣子。看着护士仍然有些犹豫，我伸手朝她和麦考伊示意：  
　　“O型，无害，充足的血库。”  
　　麦考伊挑了挑眉上下打量了一下我，轻笑说道：“你的血太凉了，冷血动物。”医生麻利地消毒撕开针头，贴上皮肤时盯着我的眼睛，“你真的想好了？那可是帕维尔·契科夫。”  
　　手术台上的人仍然毫无生气地躺着。我想起苏鲁每次提到他时的表情，也记得酒馆里少年人令人印象深刻的脸红和不知所措；而我很确定他对苏鲁、对我们每个人的意义都比一个名字要重得多。我眯了眯眼睛，调整了一下姿势：  
　　“我想我很清楚救活他的回馈价值，麦考伊。”  
　　“100cc鲜血在我这儿卖5000块，你的鲜血要开价多少，律师先生。”医生故意把价格咬的很重，调整好输血管让暗红色的液体汩汩流进帕维尔的身体。  
　　我回答得没有一丝犹豫：“血液是我送给他的，你要知道，医生，帕维尔·契科夫的价值不能只用金钱来衡量。”  
　　麦考伊一直认为我是毫无感情的冷血动物——我也曾经这样以为。  
　　而我已经不再这么确定。  
　　 


	35. Chapter 36

　　2016 SUMMER 72 Sliver Garden, San FranTokyo   
　　98.  
　　“……提及街区具体分配时语速过快会让人认为您是急于求成，而语速太慢会给人寡断犹豫的印象，因此先生您的语速需要比平时略慢，但……”逻辑斯谛和帕维尔坐在后座，嘱咐开会的细节。“好，好我知道，像这样说对吧？”帕维尔放下手里的文件夹，正襟危坐在后座上清清嗓子，用比平时略慢而低的声音说：“我是帕维尔·契科夫……”平视前方时正好看见后视镜里偷瞄的黑眼睛——苏鲁笑了一下移走目光，熟练地打方向开进宽敞的欧式庭院。  
　　“按照规矩我是没资格入场的，逻辑斯谛是你的军师，你在会议场上的刀。”苏鲁平稳地把车停在两部漆黑流线形玛莎拉蒂旁边，又透过后视镜望向帕维尔的眼睛，“入场所有人都会被搜身，在会议场合也不可能下手。我知道你们有严密的计划但是……”他抖了一下袖子露出藏在袖子里的枪柄，“如果，假设有什么情况，让我知道。”  
　　帕维尔点点头，再移目看向窗外已经有一位侍者站在车门边上，低头等待来宾的吩咐。会议地点选在了一个老旧的歌剧院，五十年前这曾是三藩市最繁华骄傲的地方，世袭的贵族、腰缠万贯的商人、外套里藏着红宝石和左轮手枪的黑帮，挽着眼角涂着金粉的女伴，款款走下如流水的豪车进入灯火通明的剧院。然而好景不长，动荡不和平的城市里逐渐没有人愿意为了女高音的嗓音而驻步，没落的歌剧院变为一颗落了灰的珍珠，搁在市政府的“垃圾堆”里。因此警长能调用这里作为会议地点帕维尔丝毫不意外。  
　　这是安德烈·契科夫去世后帕维尔·契科夫第一次和另外三家黑帮首领一次开会，算上在自家赌场见过警长德里克好几次，与Somniferum前首领布蕾特“不甚愉快”的冲突，还有前天一大早与Flamingo首领的通话，帕维尔也对和谈有了一些把握。逻辑斯谛紧锣密鼓筹备商量好了会议方案，二人设想了不下十种针对各种情况的对策，终于在昨天下午太阳落山时靠在椅背上长舒一口气。  
　　“我们的手下已经在田德隆据守了三天，但是Somniferum没有任何表态，其他两家也不知道田德隆事件的原委。对Somniferum在会议上动向的预测也只有60%的压中概率，但只要先生您按照我们的方案走，田德隆必能成为我们盘中的一块肥肉。”逻辑斯谛“啪”合上文件夹，推门下车双手严谨抚平西服前襟，轻微弯腰伸手做出“请”的动作。  
　　身着手工定制西装的帕维尔·契科夫仰起头，像五十年前那些高傲气盛的贵族青年一样大步走入，可在场的所有人都很清楚面前的青年绝不是有闲情雅致听歌剧的纨绔子弟。他的手里好像握着长枪与刺刀，坚定进入没有血腥的风云战场。  
　　“我是不是来晚了，各位？”  
　　“不早不晚，赶上了第一壶热咖啡。”背对帕维尔的老人轻快地回应，他端着杯子回头，撞上青年眼中的吃惊却轻浮地挑起嘴角，“还是说你想来一杯伏特加，契科夫先生？”  
　　  
　　99.  
　　“你……是……”那双香槟色狭长的眼睛和眼角沧桑的纹路，和三日前在码头马戏团见到的魔术师一模一样，老人身侧一个艳红色的人影闪出来，和印象中别无二致的嫣然一笑让帕维尔一时间没反应过来。身后的逻辑斯谛轻轻扶直了首领的背，清了清嗓子问候：“好久不见，文森特先生。”  
　　“哦……你是以前跟着安德烈的那个英国佬。”文森特放下杯子，点点头以回礼。帕维尔立刻反应过来“文斯”就是“文森特”的简称，暂时把码头的事情抛到一边，端正地上前说：“你好，Flamingo的文森特先生，我是帕维尔·契科夫。”  
　　“有所耳闻契科夫先生的‘事迹’年纪轻轻可不简单。这位是我的妻子，西尔维娅。”老人伸出戴满戒指的右手，小拇指上罕见的黑曜石让帕维尔格外留意。  
　　“您过奖了，文森特先生。”帕维尔再度望向文森特时对方懒散的眼睛里多了一些老成的狡诈，他身边的红裙女子眨了眨左眼示意帕维尔入座。  
　　青年人立刻心领神会，他和西尔维娅早就在电话里达成了暗号——在今天UpStars和Flamingo是同盟。  
　　最后到场的罗杰斯只是潦草地向周围人打招呼，帕维尔发现他是独自一人，偏头和俯身的逻辑斯谛小声说了两句，逻辑斯谛点点头又恰到好处地退到后方。德里克浅皱了眉，低头翻了翻手里的文件，刚想开口却被老人的声音打断：  
　　“怎么是你？上次见面那个小女孩呢？”文森特叼着烟斗伸手比划了一个身高，有些疑惑地问向罗杰斯，“长的还有几分……”  
　　“我们Somniferum内部的变动就不用您操心了吧？”男人平静地回了一句，倒满面前的酒杯直勾勾地盯着泰然自若的年轻首领。  
　　“只怕以后再也见不到那位小姐了。”帕维尔挑起嘴角吹了吹咖啡表面的热气，无视了罗杰斯短暂慌乱的脸色和警长转头看向罗杰斯满眼的狐疑。德里克放下手里的酒杯，转动着观赏四周的雕花像谈论天气一样说：“说起Somniferum，前段时间我从市中心经过，田德隆怎么跟被炮轰过一样？”他满意地看着自己挑起了文森特的兴趣以及罗杰斯显而易见的愤怒，继续补充：“你们还要那块地吗，罗杰斯先生？”  
　　“一个月前有人入侵田德隆，造成了不小的损失，我们还没能及时重建，有劳警长费心了。”  
　　“我可打包票，警局的弟兄绝对没有一个人敢动你们田德隆一棵草，文森特……算了我看您也没这力气。”  
　　文森特笑着点头举杯：“还是德里克了解我。”  
　　“那就是——”警长故作玄虚地拉长语调，最终落在帕维尔身上，“在座最年轻的首领——帕维尔·契科夫先生？据小道消息现在田德隆有三条街都被UpStars的兄弟们占着，24小时不挪窝。”  
　　“是这样的。”帕维尔摆出早已准备好的微笑，往左侧挪了挪，“上周我的几个手下只是想去田德隆闲逛，结果发现有三条街的店铺都没人管。他们也不过就是想帮忙管管，毕竟这样空着也不是个事。”他朝身后抬了抬下巴，“逻辑斯谛昨天才把那儿的报告汇报上来，明天我就好好惩罚他们……”  
　　“去田德隆闲逛需要人手一把STG-44？契科夫先生，我真是小看您了。接任不到一年，先是在‘黑礁’上演了一出好戏，现在又想独吞田德隆这块肥肉。”警长大笑一声后却猛地前倾几乎是扑在帕维尔脸上问：“是不是有点太不够意思了？”  
　　警长怎么会知道UpStars在田德隆的临时部署？甚至连用枪型号都了如指掌？连续两个疑问从帕维尔脑内闪过，警长显而易见的愤怒扑在帕维尔脸上，超出预测计划的反应让年轻首领有些始料不及，他并没有接话只是装作坦然地对望。  
　　“年轻人做事还是欠稳当，但是契科夫先生并没有做超出协议范围外的事情。这也是今天会议的原因之一。”西尔维娅不紧不慢地说着，拽起警长的领带把他推回座位，侧头冲帕维尔眨了一下绯红色的眼角。而此时示好却不能让帕维尔有丝毫放松，桌前的每一个人只露出了冰山一角，藏在众人身后的绝不是蜜罐。  
　　  
　　100.  
　　当另外三家认定罗杰斯率领的Somniferum没有精力再管理田德隆失地时，一场蚕食鲸吞般的“分地战役”正式打响。经验丰富的德里克不假思索要下了五栋办公楼，罗杰斯争得面红耳赤也没能保住商场和银行落入帕维尔手中——这是他和逻辑斯谛预料之内的。文森特在谈判桌上并不是一个话多的人，主要的交涉都是由西尔维娅完成，可两人并不心急争夺，只在剩余的零碎地块中随意挑拣。  
　　会过三巡，田德隆的空地已被四人分食殆尽，四人面前已经放好了迅速草拟的合同。七条街，两个商场，还有银行，这些都是他早就和逻辑斯谛商讨推拟，；志在必得的地盘。在警长的威逼利诱下罗杰斯不再咬紧牙关不松口，满不情愿又放开了一片仓库。而文森特对于占到一个废弃剧院就心满意足，因为Somniferum五年前抢走了日落区的黄昏剧场，这次只是一换一并没有额外好处。  
　　帕维尔低头望着白纸黑字的街道名称，地图角落一栋在三片势力交错地区的灰色办公楼引起他的注意。  
　　一阵风吹过扬起了蒲公英的种子，在寂静的春天落在杂草丛生的土路上，鲜血和灰尘混在一起笼罩帕维尔清晰的记忆——一瓢浓烈的夕阳打碎在破旧的楼顶，刺目得让人喘不过气。  
　　“我要这栋楼。”帕维尔脱口而出的时候自己都被吓了一跳，手里的笔已经戳在地图上。本以为即将散会的德里克和罗杰斯挑起眉毛盯着青年，警长抖了抖烟灰干脆地说：  
　　“不行。”  
　　“为什么。”  
　　“我说了不行就是不行。”德里克当然知道那栋立在交界的楼，是曾经朗克尔还在位时从警局抢走的一块地。不算太高的小楼却能把交界处的动态尽收眼底，作为黑帮的监控据点是绝佳选择。UpSatrs的首领突然提出要纳为己有，肯定经过了一番老谋深算，此时的拒绝对自己绝对是有利无害。  
　　“凭什么不能给我？”帕维尔一拍桌子对着罗杰斯眼露凶光，搜寻苏鲁时的每一幕都历历在目——那栋灰色小楼就是当初帕维尔最终找到苏鲁的地方，也能改为UpStars的岗哨，狠狠楔进警方的底盘。德里克已经在此前收拢了大块土地，谈判桌上最老练狡诈的人必须提防。  
　　“这栋楼离田德隆核心区远，恰好在UpStars和警方势力范围的交界处，只有四层半，破旧得根本不可能再开发商业用途，警长已经拿到了想要的地区，而我在此前忍痛割爱放弃了一条街，这个楼就算对UpStars的补偿吧。”  
　　帕维尔更加坚定要拿下灰色小楼，即使这次对话完全不在他和逻辑斯谛的计划内。身后的助手眼角抽动了一下，清了清嗓子希望能引起帕维尔的注意。  
　　“四条街，银行，还有两栋高级商场……帕维尔·契科夫你别给我得寸进尺！”德里克把手里的笔砸到桌子上，可怜的钢笔砸出四溅的墨花，染黑了帕维尔的衣摆和裤脚。“先是无缘无故私自占领对方组织领地，又给我们扯出三岁小孩都一眼看破的幌子。我告诉你，现在大家能坐下来和和气气分你一块地，全都是看在安德烈·契科夫的面子上。”警长说出了前任首领的名字声音又低了下去，好像受到了不小的挫败。帕维尔下意识往两位同盟者的方向瞟了一眼，可文森特和西尔维娅丝毫不打算参与到二人的争吵，已经开始低笑盘算怎样装修田德隆的剧院。  
　　逻辑斯谛小步上前伸手按住帕维尔的肩膀，想警告首领冷静停下，却被青年狠狠硌开，不服气地一步上前与警长对峙：“警长——德里克先生，我此次参加会议所坚持的一切立场，我所掌握的一切砝码均与我的父亲无关。这栋楼我帕维尔·契科夫要定了！”  
　　“契科夫先生。”一边的罗杰斯慢慢地吐出冰冷的声音，“三藩市的任何一个人都知道，与德里克警长作对，无异于与政府作对。”他也起立低头仔细看着草拟的合同，和一边涂画混乱的地图，“我想您并不希望某天早晨从席梦思上睡醒，床边站着市长和军队吧？”  
　　青年眉毛一拧想反驳，警长的声音在短暂的沉默中如雷贯耳：“想要那栋楼？可以，你先放弃手里的四条街。”接着坐回沙发上，双臂一抱挑衅地望着对方，“否则一切免谈，这栋楼依然保持无归属状态。”  
　　“先生，那只是一栋小楼，不值得我们放弃四条街道来换取。”逻辑斯谛用捡钢笔的空隙小声在帕维尔耳边说，助手一贯沉稳的声音终于灌入帕维尔的脑子让他再次思考。再坚持下去警长必定会问出田德隆事件的真相，原本只是两家黑帮的小冲突会因为“绑架事件”上升到更难处理的层次——甚至可能直接动武。帕维尔内心禁不住炸了一句粗口，又一次权衡利害后作出决定。  
　　他深吸了一口气狠狠瞪了一眼德里克，抬笔签字后泄气地靠回原位。  
　　“不改变UpStars的决议，我签完了。”  
　　  
　　101.  
　　会议场上的焦灼紧张在签完合同后一点一点消散，罗杰斯一句没有多说直接离场，德里克全然没有了此前的轻松，冷冰冰地道别后也走向停车场。帕维尔还没从提笔签字的瞬间回神，西尔维娅的笑声却勾起了不久前的记忆：“我知道您在7月2日乘车前往田德隆的废墟，却独自一人在那儿待了43分钟；7月4日一个叫做汉斯的男人在十五号街被暗杀，与此同时有目击者看到一位全身是血的黑发男人在路上徘徊；7月10日……”  
　　是Flamingo把UpStars驻守田德隆的事情告诉了警方！此前没有预测到这个疏忽的帕维尔懊悔地叹了口气，同时缓缓起立站在二人面前，咬牙切齿一字一句地说：“感谢您今日的帮助，文森特先生。我受、益、匪、浅。”  
　　“你比小时候改变了很多，我很清楚记得你七岁那次被‘招待’的样子。真是时光飞逝。”  
　　帕维尔当然记得年幼被Flamingo绑架的事情，脸色更加阴沉地盯着表情戏谑的老人。“如果您没有什么多说的，我和助手先行离开。”  
　　“离开前请拿上这份礼物。”西尔维娅双手递上一个冰凉的袋子，忍住笑继续说：“文斯说契科夫先生年幼那次来Flamingo吃了好几个，因此亲手做了一个希望您能喜欢这个口味。”  
　　逻辑斯谛侧过身为下一秒就要爆发的帕维尔接过“礼物”，点头道谢完便礼数周到地先请帕维尔离场；帕维尔堪堪压住怒气，转身走得飞快。他快步走下楼梯牙齿咬得咯吱响，隔了好几米就看到苏鲁靠在车边等候。  
　　“他妈的Flamingo把我当什么了？！”一屁股坐在后座的首领立刻喊了出来，把逻辑斯谛手里的袋子往前一砸。听到“旧事重提”“绑架”两个词，苏鲁迅速和逻辑斯谛交换眼神大概知道发生了什么事情，还准备询问结果的苏鲁立刻乖乖闭嘴，一路上两个助手一声都不敢吭，车厢里充斥着帕维尔滔滔不绝的复述。直到返回办公室帕维尔才喘了口气，又马不停蹄地召集伊丽莎白和奎恩商讨新地盘管理问题。  
　　  
　　德里克稍微小跑了两步，不出意外地在走廊里发现罗杰斯独自一人的背影。  
　　“你已经无路可走了，罗杰斯。”他朝前方喊了一句，经此一会德里克已经能猜出Somniferum的根基早已腐烂颓败，田德隆事件的真相或许无从得知，但帕维尔·契科夫和UpStars的强硬昭然若揭。  
　　一摊烂泥的Flamingo只会拖后腿，想要继续维持警局在三藩市的地位无疑需要一个助手。德里克靠在走廊的栏杆上，冷笑着看见罗杰斯停下脚步补充：“你只能和我结盟，接受我的帮助，否则下次失去的就不是田德隆了。”  
　　“你知道了多少。”  
　　“七七八八吧，还有不少猜测，我相信你现在肯定很想找出是谁在田德隆杀死了布蕾特，是谁让重兵看守的田德隆在短时间内瞬间溃败。”  
　　“是帕维尔·契……”罗杰斯脱口而出帕维尔的名字，却在德里克如同看一个傻子的眼神下止住话语，“不，他一个人不可能击溃那么多看守，肯定有人在帮他！”  
　　“给你一个提示，罗杰斯，算是同盟好友的第一份礼物。”德里克微笑着拍了拍男人的肩膀，遮天蔽日的栗子树阴影藏起了他狡猾的目光，“田德隆现场的弹道检验指出，有三把改装的轻型机枪来自吉姆·柯克之手。至于为什么会有三把……我就不知道了。”


	36. Chapter 36

　　2016 AUTUMN 915 Columbus Ave, San Frantokyo  
　　102.  
　　“那么就这样。剩下的事情不必您担心，我会处理妥当。”史波克绅士地替来人拉开座椅，陪他走出事务所的门口，才返回楼上关掉电脑和大灯准备下班。  
　　他在离开之前驻足撕掉了写着27日的日历。  
　　即使是挑剔如史波克，对于麦考伊的医术也只能用“令人惊叹”来形容。在好医生的药剂辅助下，每个月的Pon Farr已经轻松了太多——他不再需要在床上昏睡整整一天无法起身，而可以正常地出门工作、办理各种案件。  
　　除了这一天他仍然难以使用异能和用力过度会流鼻血这点无伤大雅的小小副作用外，几乎称得上完美。  
　　然而当史波克将车停回自家车库时，他突然觉得有些不对劲。  
　　往常出门前会确认关闭的车库灯竟然开着，强迫症式排列的汽车保养工具架上两瓶防冻液的位置也变了；史波克的步伐都变得轻捷如猫，转身去驾驶座侧面拿出了手杖，猛然回头却发现车库仍然空无一人——这让他感到加倍的不对劲。他绷紧了全身，小心翼翼地上了楼。  
　　钥匙插入门锁转开的一瞬间，楼道的灯突然全部熄灭。史波克没有妄动，毫不意外地感到硬挺的枪管已经抵在了自己的腰间。持枪人并没有说话，只是往前捅了捅示意律师走进家门。  
　　最好只是个入室抢劫的惯犯，史波克想。  
　　他被枪逼着走进玄关，暮色已经彻底地笼罩下来，过道里伸手不见五指——是个好机会。史波克猛吸一口气右肘朝后面一搪，毫不意外地听见身后的一声闷哼，便毫不犹豫伸手一个过肩摔把对手掼=在身前。Pon farr期间强行使用异能的代价不低，鼻血汩汩地流出来，可史波克完全无暇去擦，抄起手杖狠狠一挥，把刚刚要翻身起来的对手再次打晕在地。  
　　这一击耗掉了他本就所剩无几的体能，史波克脚下一软便失了平衡摔在了地上。他顾不得疼，反手把房门一扣，右手按下手杖上的一个按钮，左手撑地缓缓站了起来。  
　　转过玄关，一片漆黑的客厅里只有落地窗外巨大的广告招牌作为唯一的光源。LED灯阵列一排排地滚出蓝紫色迷幻的光，幽幽地把墙壁渐次打亮；史波克小心地贴墙走过，眼睛警觉地打量着四周心里计算着自己的体能，在难耐的寂静里却捕捉不到任何一个影子。  
　　可史波克绝不相信门口躺倒的只是个小偷而已。  
　　广告招牌又一排排地暗了下去。  
　　  
　　103.  
　　律师一个滚翻藏到了沙发背后，细数着整个房间里几不可闻的呼吸声的方向，屏息等待着机会。他的手罕见地出了汗，握在手里的枪柄有些湿滑；史波克缓缓地活动着关节，试图稳定住自己的手。  
　　就在这一刻，广告灯牌豁然间大亮起来，落地窗前显现出一个清晰的剪影，随着闪烁的灯光若隐若现，史波克纵起身来连开三枪却没听见栽倒的声音；他蜷回沙发后听着屋里来自四个不同方向的枪声乱响，刚刚辨明来源将要举枪射击，就突然之间被身后的人卡住了脖子。  
　　胳膊沉默地越卡越紧。史波克挣扎着踢蹬着想要挣脱，Pon Farr却只让窒息的感觉来得更快更难受；他的手指紧紧抠住卡着自己的手臂，想掰开袭击者的手指，对方却比他来得还要执着。  
　　史波克的眼前冒了金星，每口气都比上一口更加稀薄——他只看到一个黑影晃过去，依稀间像是一个上勾拳——结实地砸出一声巨响。  
　　律师头晕目眩地爬起来，看见地上的对手已经彻底晕了过去。四周围的枪声重新变得清晰，真皮的沙发不断被打出小洞；医生麦考伊收了拳，活动着手指朝他挑了挑眉权做招呼，随手抄起一个花瓶就扔向两个人影，律师急忙喝止：“那个花瓶是我——”  
　　装满水的花瓶在医生的一声响指里轰然爆炸：“不好意思我出手太快了，那个花瓶是你的什么？”  
　　“是我花了十万美元拍来的。”史波克咬牙切齿地说完，狠狠剜了医生一眼，“多谢你的异能。”  
　　两句话之间吉姆已经冲了进来，突击步枪顶在腰间飞速地几个短点射飞向房间四角；四声躯体软倒在地的声音之后是彻底的寂静，三个人这才吁了口气。  
　　“六个人潜进来打你一个？你觉得他们是专门挑的今天还是巧合？”吉姆摸黑往沙发上一靠，“你最近又接了什么？”  
　　“是警长和某个情妇的离婚官司还是入狱造假？”史波克耸耸肩表示不清楚，伸手擦一把脸又染上更触目惊心的血红。  
　　“幸亏当时给你在手杖上做了紧急按钮。”吉姆笑着给他看手机上收到的信息，屏幕在黑暗的室内显得格外明亮，“要不然我们怎么也没法这么快——”  
　　“趴下！”  
　　枪声和史波克的吼声同时响起来，一颗狙击枪的子弹擦着吉姆的发丝从他的头顶飞过去钉在客厅的墙上；趴倒在地的吉姆摸了摸自己的头发心有余悸：“我的妈呀……他们还有狙击手？预算相当不少啊……”  
　　“嘘！”医生一瞪眼，“卧室窗外五个人，门口六个，已经在撬窗撬锁了。”  
　　“枪口口焰一定会暴露。”史波克镇定道，“医生，你先用异能炸碎落地窗争取时间，吉姆和我干掉那五个——三，二，一。”  
　　三个人同时暴起，吉姆一马当先踹开了卧室门就是一个扫射，麦考伊滚翻到落地窗旁，贴着窗上的水汽一振便把整块钢化玻璃震得全是碎纹，转身抄起霰弹枪和史波克一起冲回门廊战成一团；史波克两个连环踢出把人赶回玄关的小小区域，麦考伊则恰到好处地扣响了扳机。  
　　三声爆响之后，世界终于清静了下来。史波克用力过猛正扶着墙喘气，吉姆赶过来担住了好友的一半体重，律师这才有空抹了一把鼻血；三个人侧耳细听了一阵，终于没再听见更多的声音。  
　　“我现在只想知道我的油画上镶了多少个弹珠。”史波克低声说。  
　　“我现在只想知道谁去干掉对面楼那个狙击手。”麦考伊低声说，并在看到吉姆的眼色之后愤怒地抱怨，“凭什么又是我？！”吉姆却随手递给史波克一沓面巾纸：“我在照顾伤员嘛——”  
　　突然，一圈手电筒的光打进了客厅，吉姆下意识地冲着走廊方向举好微型冲锋枪，却听到一声熟悉的男声：“对面的狙击手我解决了，史波克身体还好吗？”  
　　“苏鲁！你怎么来了！”吉姆一下子就认出声音的主人，接过对方抛来的手电筒欢呼一句。  
　　“路过。”  
　　“得了你就别装了，你肯定记着日子吧？”麦考伊嗤笑收起已经装好瞄准镜的狙击枪，苏鲁也藏不住说谎，指了指墙上的日历被撕掉的痕迹：“27号，一天不差。”他走到沙发旁借着手电筒的光芒打量律师身上的伤口：“唔……又流鼻血了，手和胳膊被玻璃刮伤暂时看不出来有没有陷进肉里，其他地方跟我回诊所再细看。”  
　　“老骨头你先带尖耳朵回去吧，我和阿光收拾这儿。”  
　　“记着……查查，是谁干的。”史波克仍然捂着鼻子含糊不清地说，麦考伊摇摇头把男子往身上一扛，往楼下走。  
　　  
　　104.  
　　“我想不用查了。”苏鲁严肃地蹲在地上指着掉落的一小团东西，嗅了嗅斩钉截铁地说：“粉色火烈鸟羽毛，还有残留的香水味，Flamingo.”  
　　吉姆眼睛一瞪捏着羽毛细细打量，“是文森特那个骚老头没错，他们怎么一次性找这么多人手？文森特绝对没这么大能力。”  
　　“参与这场混乱的不止他们，对面的狙击手是警方的人，瞄准镜都是统一标配的。”苏鲁捏着下巴锁紧眉头思考，“想想你这几个月的订货单，吉姆，我感觉参与袭击的远不止他们。”  
　　“哟，这不是我上个月卖给Somniferum的G36吗，改装了一下枪托。”吉姆抬起手电筒冲角落的一把枪努努嘴，“真被你说中了，老兄。”  
　　“律师先生到底得罪了多少人，有必要同时调三家吗？”黑发青年重新站起来活动蹲麻的腿，走到书架翻开近期的受理表。近一个月一来的工作记录都一切正常，苏鲁又往前翻了几页，却在文件袋里见到一张格式再熟悉不过的支票。  
　　“吉姆。”苏鲁的声音突然一沉，手扣住四处搜索检查的青年肩膀严肃地问：“田德隆那次……帕维尔是不是找了你们三个？”  
　　“没有啊？什么田德隆……”  
　　“少给我装蒜！”矮了小半个头的青年一个箭步上前，右手揪着吉姆的领子眼睛里露出按捺不住的激动，“我知道麦考伊在场救了我们，你当时肯定在。”  
　　“真的不在，我和史波克在Tequila……”吉姆脖子一梗面不改色地撒谎，直到苏鲁左手紧攥着一张签有帕维尔姓名的支票举在他眼前。  
　　“这是在史波克的文件夹里面找到的，我讨厌别人撒谎，吉姆·柯克。”  
　　“好吧好吧，我承认了，帕维尔雇佣了我们三个人去田德隆，只是做他的帮手……那又怎样？”吉姆移开苏鲁的手喘了口气，表情还是一贯的毫不在意。  
　　苏鲁却没说话，仔细琢磨着“雇佣”“帮手”的意思，又猛然往前一扑把吉姆抵在墙上，声音比之前更加暴躁：  
　　“你他妈不是从来不接任何组织的委托吗？！现在全三藩的黑帮都知道你接了UpStars首领的委托，另外三家会想尽办法弄死你的你知不知道！詹姆斯你还要不要命了！！！”  
　　在吉姆的记忆中苏鲁极少生气到发怒大吼，可是此时此刻面前人的每一寸皮肤都像在迸出愤怒的火花，纯黑色的眼睛凶狠得像一匹黑狼。吉姆软了一半，扭过头不看好友的眼睛支支吾吾地说：“但是……你是苏鲁光啊。”  
　　苏鲁突然顿住了。  
　　吉姆抬头再次坚定回望，深蓝色的眼睛奕奕得让人心惊：“我不可能对你见死不救啊。另外三家要怎样都无所谓。”  
　　“你……”亚裔人愣愣地松开手，退后几步把支票和文件放回史波克的架子，再次抬头望向释然的好友，才终于意识到刚刚自己做得不妥。  
　　两人之间难得有静默的几秒，吉姆坦诚坚定的目光让苏鲁心里再次激起一层层记忆的涟漪，他低着头收起枪时脑内又闪过帕维尔的话语：“因为你是苏鲁光，所以怎样都可以。”  
　　苏鲁把嘴边的“我不值得你这么做”咽了回去，挑起嘴角忍不住伸手揉了一下高个子男子的头发。“谢了。”  
　　“走了走了，今晚收工。具体的等小尖恢复了再查。我请你喝酒，阿光！”两人穿过熟悉的巷子到达街口，十点左右正是最喧闹的时刻，街道上还是有来来往往的行人，并没有人意识到几分钟前附近发生一场激战。  
　　“你要淡啤酒还是呃……橙汁？”站在自动售卖机前面的吉姆双手插在兜里询问好友，“老骨头是不是让你少喝点酒？”苏鲁却径直伸手按下“淡啤酒”的按钮，一阵叮当掉落声后伸手拿出易拉罐，拉开的水汽让人好不清爽。  
　　“我现在挺好的。”亚裔人把步枪靠在墙上，仰头喝了一大口把易拉罐放在额头，享受微微散发的凉气。  
　　“其实今天看到你来我就知道你好了大半。”吉姆咕咚咕咚三口喝完一听啤酒，擦了一下嘴笑着捶上苏鲁的肩膀，“不过你怎么没带刀？”  
　　苏鲁举到嘴边的易拉罐停顿了一下，他淡淡地说：“还是枪快一点。”  
　　吉姆挠挠头有些摸不着头脑，踩扁了易拉罐扔到垃圾桶里，跟上苏鲁走出史波克家后面的巷子。“可是老兄，你别太累着自己了，我多少能猜到你的病。”年轻人叹了口气，伸手揉过苏鲁的肩膀，给他递上摩托车帽。  
　　“我自有分寸，毕竟主治医生是麦考伊。”二人同时挑起嘴角默契地笑了一下，吉姆捶了一下对方的肩膀说着“路上小心”，但苏鲁点火发动后又回头摘下帽子，换上一贯严肃的口气警告：“不过吉姆，你们三个一定要格外小心，Somniferum和警局联手的话绝对没有好事儿。”  
　　“在三藩这鬼地方十几年不也过来了？想当年我…… ”  
　　“停，停，吹牛先生。我真的得回去了。”苏鲁右手手指并拢摆了一个“回见”的手势，跨上摩托车一溜烟冲进了灯火通明的街道。  
　　  
　　2016 AUTUMN 2791 The Embarcadero, San FranTokyo  
　　105.  
　　 “再要20个精干人手？！德里克你给我适可而止！”  
　　“要不是上次你的几个打手太菜，那个叫史波克的律师早就不动弹了，我也不用现在为日落区的案子跑动跑西。”警长鄙夷地看了一眼大吵大嚷的罗杰斯，拿起一瓶黑方准备往杯子里倒，罗杰斯横过一手攥住警长，蛮横地拿过酒瓶重重撂在桌子上。  
　　“你说帮助Somniferum，帮助？哪儿呢？我倒贴了多少人多少钱进去，不仅没对UpStars怎么样，连三个插手插脚的小混混都……”  
　　“不能小看吉姆·柯克，还有那个律师。”警长啐了一口痰翘起二郎腿，厌恶地瞟了一眼自己的“同盟”，“现在只定了田德隆五年的势力分配，谁知道以后会怎样？”德里克摘下帽子揉了揉稀疏的头顶，压低声音说：“帕维尔·契科夫……和安德烈还差得远，我们手上的牌可不少。年轻人，长线才能钓大鱼。 ”还在气头的罗杰斯似乎听进去了这句话，哼哼了几声给二人斟满深焦糖色的酒，低眼望向窗外在风中撕扯的小树。  
　　“对了，晚上和我去接个机。”警长指了指桌子不起眼一角的一封信，点燃雪茄不怀好意地笑着说。  
　　“组里还有事情要忙，我先走了。”  
　　“别急嘛，罗杰斯，想不想知道这班飞机从哪儿来？旅客的姓名是什么？”  
　　罗杰斯压根不想搭理身后人，把酒一饮而尽披上外套，伸手去够桌子上的车钥匙。可当他看到信里附件的机票信息愣了好一会，手停在半空中迟迟未动。  
　　“这班飞机从圣彼得堡起飞，而我要接的那位客人——”德里克眯起眼睛压低声音，神秘说道：“姓契科夫。”  
　　


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大雨将至·下部
> 
> It's storming  
> It's falling  
> 警告！！！
> 
> 1.本文为架空黑帮设定，苏鲁是黑帮二当家兼任保镖，契科夫是黑帮新任首领，粗口/血腥/暴力/非主要人物死亡情节均有。  
> 　　2.并不是什么吐槽轻松的日常，其实是严肃沉重的黑帮故事  
> 　　3.搭档 @朗月琴音 @乙酰辅酶酥 
> 
> 4.铁三角无差，乌胡拉&斯考提无差  
> 5.含有诸多原创角色，仅为推动情节作用

　　2016 AUTUMN 1226 Pine Street, San FranTokyo  
　　106.  
　　乌乎拉停下了擦酒杯的手，果断地拉开了柜台下的抽屉。她格外敏锐的听觉将酒馆包间的恶劣事件一五一十地送到她的耳朵里，高挑的黑皮肤女性终于忍无可忍地抄起两把柯尔特左轮，在酒吧众人惊愕的目光下直奔最里面的包间。  
　　“我说过多少次了吉姆·柯克，你再踩酒吧的椅子——”老板娘忍无可忍地一脚踹开木门，双手“咔哒”上膛指向屋内——然而她发现狭小的包间被吉姆在内的四个大男人挤得像一个沙丁鱼罐头。  
　　金发青年被壮汉压在身下，双脚脚踝被一个瘦小的男人紧紧锁住，而吉姆的双手死死掐着第三个男子的脖子，把那人憋得满脸通红，裹满泥浆的鞋子在暗红色的真皮椅子上来回摩擦。  
　　“Tequila不是给你接客的地方，柯——克——！”  
　　包厢内的一片嘈杂终于被乌乎拉镇住，几个人都僵住了面面相觑不敢接话；吉姆上下打量了一圈确定暂时没有性命危险，这才结结巴巴地张口：  
　　“乌……老，老板娘你听我解释，第一我没有接客，第二，这事儿真的不怪我——”他手上一边用力却还没耽误辩解，“——我哪知道卖三身行头这样的小单子都能被诬陷少个弹夹，唉老板娘你跟他们解释一下，我吉姆·柯克总不会贪这点小钱——”  
　　“你给我闭嘴。”乌乎拉根本不想听老顾客的啰嗦，一个箭步上前用枪托敲柯克的脑门。青年“诶哟”抱怨一声后又眉毛一塌摆出委屈巴巴的脸望着酒吧老板——要放在平时，他吉姆·柯克眉毛塌一塌眼睛眨一眨，绝对能有一条街的姑娘尖叫，可惜Tequila的老板娘就是不买账。  
　　“老板娘，这是咱们私下的小问题，就不用您出手了。”尼斯下意识觉得这个酒馆的老板娘不是什么软骨头，咧咧嘴摆出讨好的笑容。  
　　“确实，在Tequila发生的私人纠纷我无权干涉，可是你们破坏了我的财产，那就别怪我不客气了。”乌乎拉下巴一抬，秀眉拧成倒八字大步上前。她用不小的力气狠狠一拧被吉姆掐着喉咙的尼奥的耳朵，同时给了尼奥一个肘击。被击中背部软处的壮汉叫出声，打挺起立气势汹汹地朝乌乎拉扑来：“臭娘们，别以为咱不敢对女人下手——”  
　　乌乎拉敏捷地闪出房间，毫不畏惧地对着冲上前的三兄弟站定，“呯呯”两枪竟然被三个男性挨个躲过，她却暗笑了一下举起左臂。  
　　从包间里探出一个脑袋的吉姆一眼看到了走廊里隐蔽的一幕：乌乎拉修长的影子开始拉伸扭曲，影子的上半身慢慢延伸到墙壁上，双臂贴着天花板直直伸到对手的身后，又分叉出多个细小的触手拉住三人的小腿。三人还在全神贯注对付持有双枪的老板娘，根本没有注意到走廊光影的变化，接二连三被无形的力量狠狠拽倒。  
　　吉姆吐了吐舌头悄悄溜出包间，想从乌乎拉身后溜走的时候却被一个稍矮的男人揪住了领子：“在酒馆捣乱也有你一份，别想跑！”  
　　“斯考提我可以解……”  
　　苏格兰男子一叉腰挡在乌乎拉面前，未等尼奥兄弟三人发话，手掌往门外一挥竟然把四个大男人都穿堂轰出门外，在马路边上硬生生砸出四个人形坑。  
　　“解释？什么解释？我不需要听什么解释！弄脏了椅子还让乌乎拉生气，我看你们几个小子是不想活——唔唔唔唔！”气势十足的斯考特叫到一半被乌乎拉捂住嘴拖回酒馆内，老板娘抱歉地冲街上目瞪口呆的行人笑了笑，打开门口招牌的霓虹灯继续夜晚的营业。  
　　一双锃亮的手工皮鞋出现在吉姆的视野内，他抬抬眼皮往上扫了一圈，张开双臂企图跟对方来一个拥抱：  
　　“哟帕维尔！别来无恙！”  
　　“你你你是……”  
　　“帕维尔——”  
　　“安德烈维奇——”  
　　黑洞洞的枪口在尼斯说话之前抵上了额头中央，皮笑肉不笑的亚裔人把手搭上了扳机同时竖起食指搭在嘴唇上——立刻闭嘴的命令不能更明显，三兄弟一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来迅速消失在小巷里。  
　　四周街道上逐渐有人停下来看着酒馆门口奇怪的砸坑和躺尸的吉姆，帕维尔淡定地从兜里掏出墨镜，大跨步迈过吉姆推开Tequila的大门。  
　　“阿光你拉我一把——”苏鲁瞟了再次伸出手的吉姆一眼，满脸歉意地掏出墨镜装瞎子，跟在自家老大身后流畅入店，仿佛对街上发生的一切一无所知。  
　　“……你们！”  
　　  
　　2016 WINTER Beach St & The Embarcadero, San Frantokyo  
　　107.  
　　 “甜心，警长的报酬到账了。”西尔维娅在文森特面前甩了甩手里的账单，笑了一声假装栽在老人的怀里。  
　　文森特一把拽住支票的一角，看到上面的数字眼睛眯成月牙，低头亲昵地在妻子的皮肤上游走。“随你花销，亲爱的，你是这次的功臣。是再订几顶羽毛帽子还是进一批好酒？”  
　　“不如给田德隆新开的店加几盏吊灯，现在大厅里三盏黄水晶灯太次了，照得姑娘们的面色发黄。”她刚想拿起茶几上的香槟杯，右手却被站起来的文森特轻轻挽起。男人顺势拉过薄如蝉翼的丝绢披肩遮住少妇的肩膀，扣上软呢子帽大步走出房外。  
　　年老的黑帮首领拉开酒红色的敞篷车车门，绅士地调整好座椅邀请女伴上车。他大力踩下油门轰出让人肾上腺素飙升的声音，让人不禁想到几十年前正值大好年华的青年驾着同样的敞篷车，放肆碾过三藩市每一条灯红酒绿的酒吧街，在秋天的夜晚留下激情热烈的深吻。  
　　这大概就是最好的季节了。  
　　  
　　2016 WINTER 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
　　108.  
　　秋天最后的橡树叶在阳台上转了一个小圈，夹进落地窗的缝隙企图挤进苏鲁的房间。他放下准备送到洗衣房的衣服，走到窗户旁边蹲下，抽出夹在缝隙里的叶子压在桌子上的书下面。宁静的郊外只能听到蟋蟀和猫头鹰的二重奏，苏鲁抽了抽鼻子吸满一口干燥的空气，关掉吊灯爬上床像往常一样闭上眼睛。  
　　希望不要再做噩梦了。  
　　  
　　苏鲁只看得清那是一发子弹。  
　　他拼命地往前跑，一直以来的异能却仿佛全部无用，他一路飞奔，却怎么也赶不上那发子弹接近帕维尔的速度；整个世界在他的眼前都被延缓了十倍，每一次抬腿都无限拖长，只有弹头劈开空气，一往无前。  
　　只差一步，在这一步之遥的时间里，子弹稳稳地钉进了帕维尔的胸口。  
　　“不！”苏鲁浑身一挣双眼大睁着醒来，看到暗色的天花板才意识到刚才只是梦境；他的心跳又一次过了速，明明困的要命，小鼓一样的心跳声在无声的房间里震耳欲聋，让苏鲁根本没法重新睡去。  
　　淡定，冷静，那只是个梦。他默念告诫自己，闭着眼睛躺了半晌，半梦半醒之间每次的眼前都是深深浅浅的血色。苏鲁终于受不了了一个翻身爬起来，一下子按开了卧室里所有的灯；可他的脑子里却仍然纷乱得要命，无论告诉自己多少次那只是梦境，都没办法平静下来。  
　　这真的太糟糕了。更糟糕的是他发现他竟然无法排解自己的不安，整个身体的直觉都在叫嚣着：去看看他，去看看他保证他平安无事。  
　　苏鲁嚯地站起身，不管三七二十一地敲响了帕维尔的屋门。  
　　他听着门里熟悉的声音轻轻“嗯”了一句，又听见布料和被褥的窸窣声，内心的声音已经在骂自己是个傻子了；直到当帕维尔半睁着眼睛打开门站在自己面前时，苏鲁心里对自己的批斗声已经密密匝匝快要掀翻屋顶。  
　　苏鲁光你是不是傻子？因为一个梦，就把帕沙从床上拽起来打扰他的睡眠？因为自己的一点点不安就扰了他的好梦？什么是梦境什么是现实你自己分不清楚？扛一扛就过去了的事情，为什么非得叫帕沙？你怎么跟他解释？“我梦见你死了所以我就想看看你还活不活着”？？？  
　　帕维尔仍然不甚清醒地揉着眼睛：“阿光？怎么了？”  
　　苏鲁光你真的是个傻子你快想出些什么不要让帕沙干等着啊——眨眼之间苏鲁的脑内闪过了几千种借口，可是话到嘴边却变得极其诚实：  
　　“帕沙我刚才做了噩梦我能去你的房间睡一晚上吗？”  
　　苏鲁非常想抽死他自己。  
　　然而帕维尔的大脑显然还没回复到他白天时的清醒水平，他连眼睛都快要闭上了，开着门就转身朝着大床走去：“随便来……记得帮我把门关一下，我明天……应该不用早起……”  
　　黑发青年犹豫了不到一秒，便当机立断跟了上去，并关好了房门。年轻人已经给他在大床上让出了一半的位置，脑袋正蹭着枕头像是已经入梦；苏鲁顺势钻进了温暖的被子里，满鼻子里都是帕维尔独特的气味。  
　　这一定是我做过最美好的梦了。苏鲁这么想着，没过一会儿就睡着了。  
　　  
　　109.  
　　苏鲁醒来的时候只觉得一夜好睡，昨夜的噩梦已经被沉到了记忆深处接近忘却，只剩下一点点似是而非的幻影，让苏鲁觉得仿佛为此而纠结都是一件极其可笑的事情。他朝外望望，早起的阳光温柔又清冽，斜斜地照在帕维尔仍然熟睡的眼皮上，穿过青年棕色的睫毛留下蝴蝶翅膀一样的影子——帕维尔？  
　　苏鲁突然一惊，再低头一看，自己身在的被褥比记忆中的还要松软蓬松，枕头也不是自己睡习惯了的样式；最重要的是躺在他身边睡得正香的，竟然是帕维尔……  
　　记忆一点点翻上来，苏鲁这才意识到昨夜敲门跑进帕维尔床上睡觉是真真切切发生在他身上的事情，压根不是做梦——却远远好过他此生做过的任何梦境。他忍不住又回头多看了几眼帕维尔抿着嘴的睡脸，离他如此近、如此真实地平静地睡在他的身边——只要这样想想，苏鲁就忍不住微笑起来。他闭了一会儿眼睛深吸几口气又睁开，才蹑手蹑脚地下了床，抓起一条毛巾去了浴室。  
　　  
　　帕维尔抓着被子端坐在床上，透过朦朦胧胧的半透明玻璃看着苏鲁站在浴室里换衣服的背部曲线，凌晨昏沉的话还萦绕在耳边。  
　　“我能去你床上睡一晚上吗？”  
　　我能去你床上睡一晚上吗……  
　　我，你，床上，睡……  
　　脑袋灵光的帕维尔·契科夫首领瞬间觉得自己肯定漏掉了苏鲁非常重要的话外之音。哀嚎尖叫一声扣到在面前的被子堆里，直到听到苏鲁出浴室光脚踩过毛毯窸窸窣窣的声音。  
　　“怎么了，帕沙？”还带着水汽的低沉嗓音撩过帕维尔热得烧起来的脸颊，青年闷在被子里小声说：“你昨天是不是说你要来我床上睡。”  
　　“是啊，”苏鲁笑的一脸坦诚，扣上衬衣扣子伸手给帕维尔盖好被子，“我做噩梦了，所以想和你一起睡觉。太蠢了，是不是。”  
　　失败的帕维尔继续窝在被子里，仔细咀嚼苏鲁刚刚的话。  
　　我做噩梦了，所以和你一起睡。  
　　坦坦荡荡，无欲无求，跟一锅清水煮菊花枸杞一样，哦，还洒了一把冰糖。  
　　苏鲁走出门前想来一个简单的早安吻，靠近床边双手撑在帕维尔身侧傻笑，对方突然抓起枕头砸在自己头上。  
　　“苏鲁光你个笨蛋啊啊啊啊。”  
　　“怎怎怎怎么了？”  
　　帕维尔没有说话，嘴角一挂直接爬起来拿起另一个枕头狠狠砸苏鲁的头，砸完看了一眼困惑不知所措的恋人，又哀嚎一声跑进浴室。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
　　苏鲁好像从哀嚎里面听出了失望后悔愤怒马失前蹄恨铁不成钢等等一系列情感，把歪在头上的枕头拿下来，小心翼翼地塞回帕维尔的床上摆好，迅速退出房间准备新一天的工作。  
　　我哪儿招他了？  
　　  
　　110.  
　　当天晚餐时。帕维尔双眼几乎黏在苏鲁身上扒不下来，全然不顾手下的冰激凌早已被戳得糊成了一碗看不清形状味道的奶油；苏鲁被他看得直发毛，脑子飞转到底今天自己做错了什么——难道是，帕维尔其实在私人空间里有洁癖，已经气死了他早上趁自己神志不清跑来睡觉？还是说自己昨晚睡的太熟不小心踢到了同床人还是一伸手抱了他的肩膀……  
　　我是不是应该跟他道个歉啊？苏鲁扪心自问。  
　　“帕沙我——”“阿光你——”两人同时开口，苏鲁习惯性地住了嘴；帕维尔接了下去：“阿光你以后也来一起睡就好了。”  
　　他的脸在一句话的时间里憋得比煮熟的龙虾还红，连耳朵尖都红得像能滴血一样透亮；像是察觉到自己脸上异常的发烫，帕维尔把小勺一丢连冰激凌都顾不上吃，匆匆撂下一句“我吃饱了，阿光你记得搬过来”便逃离了餐桌。苏鲁挑眉愣了愣，突然觉得面前化了一大半的冰淇淋布朗尼一下子显得可口诱人。  
　　他笑着把蛋糕三两口吃完，扬声道：“好啊，我一会儿去抱我的被子过去——”  
　　从楼上主卧飞下来一个愤怒的枕头，正中红心砸到苏鲁头上：“我叫卡森管家给你再拿一床！！！”  
　　我又哪儿招他了？  
　　苏鲁老师本周的未解之谜。  
　　  
　　2017 SPRING 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
　　111.  
　　帕维尔翻到下一沓文件时手指顿了一下。  
　　两年来他一直在试图适应，但每次看到人员变动报告时年轻的首领都会感到难过——尤其当UpStars的传统是将一年中因为帮派事务而死去的人们逐一列举在报告最后时，密密麻麻铺满几页的名单总是让他不敢触碰，每一个名字和后面的死因都像是一个拷问。  
　　但他仍然咬咬牙读下去——从职位和死因中获得信息只是一方面，对于帕维尔来说，这个仪式更加关乎于尊重。一个又一个名字背后是他记得或并不熟悉的脸，每个死因里是巧合、愚蠢、命运、他失败的决策或必须要有的牺牲。帕维尔慢慢地读着心里越来越沉重，直到他读到一条时不由自主地停了下来：  
　　约翰·卡特，死因：卧底身份被Somniferum识破，交替注射高浓度咖啡因及安定，器官衰竭。  
　　帕维尔自己都不知道为什么停了下来。  
　　他只是本能似的一遍又一遍地反复读着这句话，手边热咖啡的味道好像越来越浓包裹他整个人，他拼命地在自己的记忆里搜索着究竟是什么带给了他这样的熟悉感。  
　　青年隐约觉得找到的并不会是自己想要知道的答案，却无法停止回忆。帕维尔的异能不受控制地张开，所有线索在他的脑海里交汇聚集，直到一块拼图豁然出现，每一个边角都契合得恰到好处。  
　　那是田德隆的夕阳。他跪在不知生死的苏鲁面前绝望地抚上对方的脸，膝盖下是碎了一地的注射器；  
　　空气里充满着化学药品的味道，甚至盖过了他身上的血腥味。  
　　帕维尔的异能飞速运转起来而无法停止，更多的碎片开始在帕维尔的脑袋里交错闪现：苏鲁的病历本里一张化验单上清晰地标注着安定类药物的浓度，昏睡时苏鲁一直在打的点滴里从来不只是葡萄糖，麦考伊那句“他受的是内伤”、夏佩尔那晚把苏鲁单独叫出房间询问到深夜，和他一年以来从未穿过短袖露出自己的手臂；他想起接手黑帮时逻辑斯蒂告诉他Somniferum艾伦的异能是无限黑暗里五感全失的酷刑，而UpStars的扫尾组在苏鲁引爆的直升机的残骸里找到了属于艾伦的DNA；他想起自打落在决斗台边缘之后再没用过的长刀，那天晚上关灯时苏鲁眼里遮掩不住的恐惧，紧接着次日溅了一身血的苏鲁靠在车窗上说“让维克多接替我”，以及仅仅两个月前苏鲁在深夜敲他的门，那声音清晰得如同正在耳畔——  
　　“帕沙，我刚才做了噩梦……我能去你的房间睡一晚上吗？”  
　　帕维尔无意识地抓紧了报告，所有零零碎碎的回忆都在互相印证着呼应着勾勒出每一个曾让帕维尔疑惑的细节，所有的猜测和不敢细问都一瞬间得到了答案。他被这样的答案压得喘不过气，手指尖颤抖得几乎握不住钢笔。  
　　他一直都知道，一直都知道苏鲁在田德隆的一天一夜曾经被Somniferum的两人折磨，也一直知道苏鲁的PTSD有多难过，但当他终于这样清晰地知道自己的爱人是从什么样的地狱里走出来时，帕维尔仍然控制不住地心疼。  
　　你扛过了这样的事情，而我却不能为你分担分毫。  
　　帕维尔寻求安慰地看向苏鲁，正在忙着给他排下周日程表的苏鲁毫无所觉。他的保镖兼副手正对着表格皱眉，似乎正发愁怎么调整会面时间才能给自家老大多留出一个小时的睡眠，一边无意识地咬着笔帽一边在纸上涂涂改改；春雨后的太阳温柔又明亮地照在他的后背，给他的黑发镶上一层金色的光芒。  
　　但头一次，苏鲁陪着他工作的画面不再能让帕维尔感到平静和幸福。他凝视着苏鲁随手转着笔杆的放松的样子，心里具象化的疼痛却越加明显——你是要经历了多少事情、扛过了多少黑夜，才能平静地坐在这里为我排日程表？  
　　是什么样的地狱和艰难才让你成为了现在我眼前的我的保护神？所有这些事情，我能为你分担的，又是多么微小的一小部分？  
　　帕维尔没法再看下去。他匆匆地转回头生怕被苏鲁发现一点端倪，更怕他发现自己已经知道了所有事情。他迅速把报告塞到文件堆里，可是即使没看到那行字迹，关于苏鲁的思绪却一直在他的心里盘绕不去，像长着细小却尖锐的牙齿一样不断地啃噬着他的心脏。  
　　他连着翻过了五份报告，签下“已阅”时却完全记不得报告里说了什么，又赶忙翻回去重新看；帕维尔觉得自己仿佛被撕成了两半，一半坐在办公桌前试图理解纸上的字迹，一半沉在地底被难过拽着向下坠。  
　　当他翻过第三页而仍然没有理解报告中的任何一个字的时候，他想，我真的忍不住了——帕维尔放了笔，看向抬头望过来的苏鲁直接道：“阿光，我现在心里很难受，我能抱抱你吗？”  
　　他连一刻都等不下去，没等苏鲁点头说好便已经直接扑到了爱人的怀抱里。苏鲁觉察到一向叽叽喳喳得甚至有些聒噪的年轻人今天出奇的安静，甚至带了哭腔；不过片刻，他便感觉到衬衣的前襟洇过了一片潮湿。  
　　苏鲁几乎慌了神：“帕沙，怎么了？哪里不舒服？还是出什么事儿了？”  
　　帕维尔拼命咬住下嘴唇不让苏鲁听出声音里的异样：“没事……工作上的事情，我已经处理好了……可就是心里难过。”  
　　苏鲁愣了一下，脑子里过了一遍今天递给他的文件内容，隐约猜到大概是人员变动报告的名单又让年轻的首领情绪失了控制，便放了一半心；他半心疼半无奈地把帕维尔的脑袋按在怀里，轻揉着他毛茸茸的发顶，安抚的声音格外低沉安定：“帕沙，你已经做得很好了。我知道你很难过，可有些事情就是会这样，你已经尽力了。”  
　　帕维尔听着头顶上传来苏鲁平稳踏实的声音，近得能感受到苏鲁胸腔的振动。他更紧地抱住了苏鲁，眼泪却更止不住——明明是你经历了那么多让我想都不敢想的事情，到头来却还是你在安慰我；而我离你这么近，都没法触碰到你的身体里面最深处，那些曾经崩塌过又摇摇晃晃重新站立起来的角落。  
　　帕维尔头一次意识到自己有多幸运；可现在他几乎痛恨自己的幸运。他愿意做任何事，只要能为苏鲁分担一半。  
　　“可那还不够。”他闷闷地回答，“我的那点尽力，根本就算不上什么……我根本没尽力。”  
　　“可你尽心了。”他的手指轻轻缠过帕维尔的卷发，回答得干脆而确定，“那就是最大的尽力了。”  
　　帕维尔伏在苏鲁的怀里，突然觉得心里稳了下来。他蹭了蹭脑袋找了个更加舒服的位置，感觉整个人都像从苏鲁的身体里汲取着能量重新变得充盈真实起来；之前被分成两半的灵魂像是重新归为一体，重新回到他的躯壳。  
　　苏鲁忍不住低头亲了亲他的发顶：“别想了。今年一定会比去年好的。我一直都在。”  
　　帕维尔窝在苏鲁的胸前，伸手拽住了苏鲁的手指紧紧握着；他触摸着爱人手指上陈年的老茧，又不禁低笑，想着他明明安慰得牛头不对马嘴，自己听来却这么熨帖。他忍不住轻轻挠了挠苏鲁的手心，引来头顶上亚裔人忍不住抽回手轻笑，他又伸手去抓，把这次安慰变成了两人之间你来我往的打闹——最后当然是苏鲁擒住了帕维尔的两只手让他没法进犯。年轻人顺势探身吻住了苏鲁的嘴唇，亲吻里只听得见他的低喃：  
　　“是的。我们会越来越好的。”  
　　而苏鲁只是更深的回吻，与他十指相扣。  
　　


	38. Chapter 38

　　2017 SUMMER 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
　　112.  
　　亚裔人靠在洁白的爬了一半常青藤的墙角，手稍微一抬想遮住透过树叶照在脸上的太阳，却碰到未痊愈的擦伤。这是他两天前处理一个暗杀任务时，一颗高速弹掠过脸颊留下的擦伤。幸亏躲得快才没有造成更严重的伤，代价就是轻微的触碰也会让人疼得皱眉。他长长地呼气放松，眯眼享受难得的夏日初阳，右手边蹲着一只软蓬蓬的柴犬，苏鲁挠了挠它的头小狗一声也不叫，安静地趴在脚边。  
　　突然，一只亮蓝绿色的凤蝶扑扇着翅膀，在苏鲁眼前上下挑逗。他想着下意识抬手向前，那蝴蝶似乎全无察觉，反而轻飘飘地停在苏鲁的食指尖上，安静放心地合拢翅膀。  
　　我想摸一下它的翅膀。  
　　苏鲁这样想着，抬起另一只手小心翼翼试探向前，还差几毫米就碰到翅膀边缘的磷粉，而蝴蝶俏皮地扇了扇翅膀，即将逃离。在展翅之间苏鲁闻到了一丝熟悉的柠檬草味。  
　　“别逃——！”苏鲁猛地从被窝里睁眼，手还停在几秒前的位置，而指尖恰好碰在一个青年的额头中央。梦里的蓝绿色却无比真实，犹如一大片浓郁的，波光粼粼的湖水将整个人包裹。  
　　调整呼吸睁大眼睛，从梦里突然醒来的苏鲁认出是帕维尔弯腰趴在自己身上，一脸惊慌束手无措——青年的手指上还挂着两块胶布。  
　　“我……早上醒来看到阿光右脸的伤口被压的渗血，刚刚换了纱布准备给你再贴上胶布你就醒了。”帕维尔叹了口气从苏鲁手下挪过头，往前爬了一点左手轻按纱布，右手麻利横竖贴上胶布。又像做错事的孩子一样后退，蓝绿色的眼睛稍微暗了下去，试探性地打量爱人：“你又做噩梦了？”  
　　苏鲁右手动了动发现手下面压着上周买回家的绒毛靠枕，他“噗嗤”一声笑出来伸个懒腰，抱起靠枕往帕维尔怀里一靠。“没有，我睡的很好。”  
　　“那就好！看来停药两周也没什么大碍，今天再复诊一次麦考伊就不会再找你茬子了。”帕维尔低头在苏鲁额头亲了一口，一骨碌翻下床拉开窗帘，让金色的阳光倾泻房间的每一个角落。  
　　“早上想吃什么？”  
　　“松饼，不要蜂蜜。”  
　　  
　　2017 AUTUMN 915 Columbus Ave, San FranTokyo  
　　113.  
　　 “今天也——顺利解决！”吉姆踩着一个失去意识壮汉的肩膀，拍拍手自豪地说。藏在墙壁夹层的史波克走出来打量四周，看到守在门口的苏鲁比了一个“安全”的手势，上前拉开客厅的备用灯。  
　　“酒柜，书架，地毯……。”律师蹲在地上叹气收拾散落一地还沾了血迹的文件，严肃地数落道：“你们下次能不能稍微注意一点？最近生意不好做重买地毯又是一大笔开销……”  
　　“至少这次保住了你心爱的油画。”金发青年朝墙壁上奴奴嘴，五个枪孔完美避开中间铁灰色的抽象画，像五只黑黝黝的眼睛盯着房间里的人。“地毯？你让苏鲁‘拿’一条契科夫家的毯子不就行了，反正现在帕维尔那小子的东西都有阿光一半！是不是？”吉姆嬉皮笑脸地冲苏鲁挤挤眼睛，对方懒得回复直接伸出一个直挺挺的中指。  
　　“我说的没错啊，你们现在算合法夫妻了，这财产分配不是一半一半？一条毯子而已。”  
　　“合法夫妻也没有这样分财产，吉姆。”史波克冷静地打消同伴不着调的念头，看了眼苏鲁继续说：“更何况苏鲁先生和契科夫先生还没有……”  
　　“你们俩都给我闭嘴！”  
　　  
　　2017 WINTER  
　　114.  
　　 “请假一天……你是不是从来没有参加过圣诞年会，阿光？”帕维尔抬起头看着苏鲁，眼里却没有任何苛责。  
　　苏鲁却少见地没看帕维尔，专注地用脚尖按平地毯上支棱着的一撮长毛：“我……有别的安排。”  
　　看着工整的假条，帕维尔浅浅地皱了一下眉头，抬起头依然笑着望向对方：“好，那你去忙吧。”他把假条压在抽屉里，直起身在苏鲁嘴角留下轻巧的吻，“早点回来也许还能赶上最后三杯酒。”  
　　“我尽量。”  
　　  
　　帕维尔看着苏鲁的车驶出门外，灰色的道路上落了淡淡的雪花，让窗外的景色越发朦胧。他回头，卡森管家已经推开门示意：“该去年会现场了，先生。”  
　　  
　　苏鲁在山坡下停车，小心沿着熟记在心的路线来到墓园。年末的墓园久无人迹，他独自“吱呀”一声推开铁门，惊起一树黑色的乌鸦。  
　　  
　　“又过了一年——各位。”帕维尔清清嗓子站在灯火通明的大厅里，一扫往日的严肃表情而微笑得轻松又愉快，低头环顾台下的男男女女。整个大厅都在屏息凝视和等待着首领的发言，几十对期待的目光直落在帕维尔身上，引得他更挺直腰板，笑容自信又闪光。  
　　  
　　“爸，妈，姐姐还有小雪，我来看你们了。”苏鲁摘掉手套扫去墓碑上的细雪，皮鞋踩着落满一地的松针发出噼啪碎裂的声音，在寂静的墓园里显得格外清晰。苏鲁慢慢弯下腰，半蹲着抬头，伸手仔细摩挲过有些褪色的雕刻痕迹，眼神温暖。  
　　  
　　“我们并肩而行，一起跨过艰难险阻，也一起经历美好的胜利，一起在危机中互相扶持，也一起分享每一个好消息。”帕维尔一边说着，一年中的种种在他的眼前逐次闪过，每一幕都让他觉得温暖又自豪：“我想谢谢你们所有人，谢谢你们一直这样跟随我支持我，将整个UpStars凝聚成一体——不仅仅是一个利益互惠的黑帮，更是可以互相交付后背的大家庭。”  
　　一股无形的力量撑满帕维尔的心窝，伊丽莎白正挑起嘴角微笑，柯尔伯格似乎要吹口哨，奎恩早就举起了双手准备热烈鼓掌；年轻的首领不由自主地举起香槟，让明亮的水晶灯为美酒洒上璀璨的星光。  
　　  
　　“我给你们带了酒，爱子姐的弓道护手，还有小雪最爱吃的金平糖。”苏鲁轻轻放下糖果，低头解开袋子，“今年我终于找到了卖金平糖的店，我一块都没有偷吃。”他缓缓抬起眼睛看着墓碑上“苏鲁雪”三个字，又极快地偏过头去，“……二十年了。那天晚上对我来说还像昨天一样，我还经常会做家里人坐在一起吃晚饭的梦……可是已经二十年了。”  
　　苏鲁深深地低下头去，半晌没有说话。一小阵冷风卷起苏鲁脚边的枯叶，吹乱了青年黑色的短发，越来越阴沉的灰色天空开始飘下零星的雪花，钻进他的头发里。  
　　  
　　“我毫不怀疑的是，在新的一年里随着我们的发展，我们一定会遇到更多的挑战和艰险，也一定会面对我们未曾预料过的难题；但是我也毫不怀疑，只要在座的各位仍然在这里，像我们之前一直做的一样精诚团结、互相扶持，就没有任何不可逾越的难关，我们会面对挑战并超越它，一起携手去更高的地方。”  
　　帕维尔微笑着看着台下人们或欣然或激动的表情，认得每一张闪闪发光的面孔。此刻他只觉得这群人们如此可爱，而自己只想要这个夜晚不断地持续下去。  
　　在这样的美好里他不禁疯狂地想念苏鲁。这是他经历过最幸福温暖的一个夜晚，而他只希望自己的爱人能够站在他的身边，和自己分享所有的喜悦。  
　　  
　　“今年发生了很多事……但不管怎么说比去年，比从前都好的多。帕沙一直在帮我，哪怕他自己还那么年轻……我也在慢慢变好，而且学会了很多以前从来没有想过的东西。我真的很幸运。”苏鲁抬起头看向墓碑，脑子里浮现出帕维尔的一颦一笑，“是不是去年的许愿终于被爱子姐听到了？”他几不可察地勾了勾嘴角，却维持不住这个笑容，“你们一定是听到了我的话，才会保佑我们有这么好的运气。谢谢。”  
　　他再次给小瓷杯里斟满了酒，一片小小的雪花打着转落在清澈的酒面，瞬间融化了身体：“我知道你们一直都在看着我，也知道你们一直都在我身边。我和帕沙在一起很好，又将是新的一年了。”  
　　  
　　“祝酒，我的朋友们。”  
　　  
　　“我爱你们，永远。”  
　　  
　　等帕维尔推辞掉第八杯圣诞蛋酒，撑着有些晕晕乎乎的脑袋走进卧室的时候，惊讶发现卧室只开着两盏小灯，一个人安静地背对自己躺着，似乎已经熟睡。  
　　他洗了把脸，往壁炉里多丢了两块木炭让它烧的更旺，掀开被子悄悄蹭上苏鲁的脚。  
　　然而亚裔人并没有像往常一样勾住自己的脚掌，摩挲包裹着为他取暖，而是依然一动不动地蜷在被子的一边。  
　　“你睡了吗，阿光？”帕维尔趴在苏鲁肩头越过身体望着，手指扫过对方脸侧碰到了几点湿润的痕迹。  
　　“嗯。”苏鲁捉住帕维尔轻轻描摹的手指将它拿离自己的脸，安抚地用指腹蹭了蹭，也抹去帕维尔指尖依稀的一点水痕；年轻人正想抓住苏鲁的手心轻挠，试图让爱人稍微开心一点，苏鲁却已经把手缩回了被子里。  
　　“阿光，你……还好吗？”  
　　苏鲁用鼻音哼了一声细若游丝的回答，干涩又无奈地消融在噼啪作响的火苗中，化成缥缈的一缕烟钻到屋外冰冷无言的空气里。  
　　帕维尔仍未知道那天苏鲁拜访之地的名字。  
　　  
　　 


	39. 番外：莱纳德·麦考伊

　　莱纳德·麦考伊  
　　1999 SUMMER  
　　磅礴大雨冲刷着像沥青一样浓稠的泥地，溅起小小的土色水洼，粘在一双不断迈步的黑色皮鞋上。皮鞋的主人跑的越来越艰难，任凭绯红色的血液顺着身体侧面流下，在泥地里面钻出一条细细的河流。  
　　麦考伊喘着粗气沉重地推开木门，大步踩过洁白的长毛地毯留下凝固的黑红色鞋印。他拖着细长的血迹径直走到二楼的房间，蹭过墙壁时留下一道刺目的血红。  
　　“莱纳德！”一位暗金色头发的妇人几乎是扑到了他的面前，只记得喊了他的名字便颤抖着再也说不出话；她的嘴唇全干裂了，同样干涸的眼睛里全是焦灼和恐惧，以及孤注一掷的希望。  
　　“我拿到了，UpStars竟然偷袭我……乔安娜怎么样了？”麦考伊顾不上自己腰部的伤口，浸满红色的手撕开一个淋湿的纸袋，拧开药瓶就往卧室冲。  
　　“我，我不知道……”帕梅拉在他的身后轻声道，麦考伊随着她的视线转过头去，才发现他的女儿安静得反常；女人呆呆地看着麦考伊跌跌撞撞地扑到小床边，才机械地缓缓说道：  
　　“乔安娜她……她没有呼吸了。”她尖叫出声，“莱纳德，救救她！她没有呼吸了，你一定有办法，对不对？莱纳德！”  
　　麦考伊凝视着他面前仿佛沉静睡着的女儿，右手慢慢地凑近试探鼻息，“啪”一声响的同时男人一下子颓然跪倒，生死相搏换来的药片落了一地。  
　　“对不起……”他艰难地开口，“我没办法了。”  
　　  
　　2003 SPRING  
　　冰冷的雨点终于一口气全部跌落在地面上，迅速在三藩市的大街小巷蔓延着自己的爪牙，渗透每一条居住臭虫和老鼠的下水道。暴雨的声音扰得我心烦，算完这周的账单便一股脑塞进桌下的抽屉里。  
　　我又从腰带上拎出钥匙，死死地把抽屉锁起来，不仅为了防止耗子溜进去咬碎我的病历本，也预防一些毫无防备的打劫——休想从我这儿捞走一个子儿。  
　　诊所的小护士夏佩尔则把抽屉起了个名字，叫百宝箱。三年前小姑娘第一天来诊所还十分畏惧地看着里面摆放整齐，闪着银光的手术刀，而我从抽屉里摸出的草莓糖让她笑逐颜开。  
　　从那以后，夏佩尔经常能从百宝箱里找到诸如女孩子扎头发的丝带、发夹等等有趣的玩意儿，但她永远都不会知道“百宝箱”的暗格里藏着一把满弹的M1918，还有一叠早已泛黄的老照片。  
　　三藩市的每一个人都有那么些不可告人的秘密，就像夏佩尔永远不会告诉我，在我捡到快要冻死的九岁女孩之前发生了什么；而我也不想告诉她为什么医生无论何时都戴着手套。  
　　在永远离开Somniferum，帕梅拉，还有郊区小房子的三年后，我和夏佩尔的生活还算过得去。她独特的短时间预知异能总是恰到好处地告诉我下一位登门的是患者还是强盗，而我也逐渐习惯了用手套遮掩自己不受控制的异能，尽职尽责做一个好医生。  
　　我企图用治愈一个又一个患者来弥补当年失去乔安娜的过错，但忙碌之后寂静的深夜我仍会从梦中惊醒，仿佛看到乔安娜怨恨的脸——“爸爸，你没有办法。”  
　　越来越大的雨声把发呆的我拉回现实，夏佩尔穿着睡衣道了一声晚安，我直起身子捶捶腰，走过厨房和门厅确认门窗禁闭。  
　　黑暗中一转身还未点亮手电筒，一抹冰冷的刀刃贴上我的脖子，紧接着身后传来一个少年压低的声音。  
　　“医生，别动。”  
　　多次对付小偷的经验让我明白应该先保持冷静，双手举过头顶表示无辜，可全身肌肉都进入战斗待机模式，我甚至准备趁他不注意的时候迅速摘掉手套，随便扔个小爆炸物夺取主动权。  
　　然而还未等我行动，脖子上的刀刃迟疑了一下，它的主人顿了顿说：“带我去诊室，医生。”  
　　他受伤了？  
　　黑暗中向前走了几步，我感觉到背后被一些液体浸透，可能是雨水也可能是血水，当然我更偏向于后者。  
　　被押解的我缓慢走到诊室门口，刚一握住门把，身后的人立刻粗暴地把我推了进去，迅速反锁木门。我能感觉到脖子上的刀刃换了一个方向抵在动脉，黑暗中摸索到了手术剪和酒精，我不假思索地把剪子推到一边，并不准备像以往防卫小偷一样攻击他。  
　　剪刀滑过桌子的响声引起对方的注意，刀更紧地贴着脖子，对方持续压着声音又紧张地说：“我不会伤害你，只要你能满足我的要求，医生。”  
　　“既然要治疗不如我们先打开灯？”我试探地问了一句，静谧中血液滴落地板的声音更加坚定我的判断——这个少年受伤不浅。  
　　可他的声音越发急躁：“不，不要开灯，你只需要给我酒精和纱布……”  
　　“他妈的你的腰部有枪伤腿部至少有两处刀伤还不肯接受治疗？！”多年的黑道经验告诉我脖子上压着的是一把长不足半米日本刀，刀主人受了重伤却一路劫持我，想必力气也消耗殆尽。我判定方位右手准确一探，狠狠一击就让长刀离手。在他没反应过来之前，我跨步上前反擒住他，顺手按开灯把瘦弱的少年推到椅子上。  
　　“在我的诊所，永远我说的算。”  
　　终于，我在明晃晃的灯光下看清了少年的模样。  
　　他长着一张三藩市并不多见的亚洲人的脸，黑短发乱得一塌糊涂，右脸贴着创口贴，左脸又有一块新鲜的血污。浓黑色的眼睛几乎怨恨愤怒地盯着我，猜测只有十二三岁的他身上套着大一圈的二手西装外套，还算合身的裤子却有一道红色顺流而下。少年的左手按摩着被我用力击打的右手腕，嘴角倒吸着凉气有些勉强地说：“我不要你治疗。”  
　　“你不相信我，小子，我可是个医生。”  
　　“医生也可以致人于死地，我拒绝接受你的治疗。”黑发少年满眼戒备地盯着我手里的注射器，咬紧嘴唇十分抗拒，双手甚至都摆出来防御架势。  
　　“该死的！”我低吼一声，左手抓死他的脚踝直接把麻醉剂精准扎到对方小腿静脉上，“我他妈现在是在救你的命！”  
　　“咚！”我摸着自己肿起的后脑勺从地上爬起来，终于看到刚刚使出最后力气踢了我一脚的少年因为麻醉剂瘫软后仰，我拎着他的后领安置在干净的病床上，不高的少年体重也轻得要命，手一摸脊背全是硬骨头。“竟然还踹我……”我又骂了几句，迅速涂抹了一些消肿药膏开始处理他大腿上惊心动魄的划伤。拉开这小子手臂时，顺势摸到了硬硬的袖扣，撇头一扫看到再熟悉不过的罂粟花纹样。  
　　是Somniferum的小兔崽子，看这样子应该还是个新人？Somniferum与我已经没有任何关系。我哼了一声夹起酒精棉，快速解开衬衣扣子清创之前听到一句很淡的话：“医生……我没钱。”  
　　我头也不抬条件反射似的回了一句“不要你付钱”，捡回之前推走的手术剪，慢慢裁开已经粘连在皮肤上的布料。  
　　  
　　“医生！麦考伊医生！”夏佩尔的大喊伴随着敲桌子的声音震醒了尚在睡梦的我，抬头发现女孩眼中满是惊恐和慌张，“我，我看到昨晚收拾干净的病床上有血迹……”  
　　“哦……是凌晨一个急诊，那小子要是醒了帮我登记一下基本信息。”窗外的阳光表明已经是早上，我打了个哈欠起身，摆摆手准备回房间继续补觉。  
　　“可是，可是病房里没有人啊。哪里有您说的急诊患者？”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　夏佩尔的话让我猛然惊醒，冲进病房只看见血迹斑驳的白色病床上恰好凹陷出一个年轻人曾经躺过的身形。我伸手摸一把温度，冰凉的床单说明病人早已离开，扭头看到一小串血迹延伸到窗台上，越过窗户消失不见。四周扫了一眼发现酒精纱布还有一盒抗生素都消失不见，我嘴角扬了一下心想他还算有点脑子。  
　　“这小子伤都没好就跑了，落下后遗症怎么办……”我叹了口气关上窗户，麻利拿出干净床单换上，“现在黑帮越来越压榨人了，连这么小的孩子都招？还不如我当年……”  
　　“咦？您说什么当年？”  
　　“没事，准备新一天开工，夏佩尔。”  
　　“那医药费……”  
　　“算了。”  
　　  
　　2004 SUMMER  
　　我与吉姆·T·柯克的相遇是一次再普通不过的意外。  
　　那天诊所逼近打烊的时候两个高大的年轻人跌跌撞撞地冲进门厅，稍高的金发蓝眼青年扛着他止不住呕吐的同伴，一屁股坐在走廊的椅子上。一想到要重新打扫干净的走廊我皱起眉头，没好气地收紧手套掰直病人的上半身进行检查。没等我说什么旁边的柯克相识抓住了救命稻草，一刻不停地对我描述病情：“我也不知道是怎么回事，医生，你快看看我哥们，他正吃着饭就突然在店里干呕起来，没两分钟全身都肿了……可是我们俩吃的东西一模一样，店里的食物绝对没问题……”  
　　“严重过敏，不是食物中毒。幸亏你小子送的及时，再晚几分钟——”我指了指病人爬满红疹的双臂和颈部皮肤，招呼夏佩尔配药注射并清理喉管的污物保持顺畅呼吸，“你的朋友就再也喘不过气了。”  
　　这种简单的病症对于经验丰富的我们并不是大问题，经过几年实际训练的夏佩尔处理各种小病症也越发熟练，一个多小时的处理后病人被送进病房，诊所又回归夜晚的安静。  
　　柯克在病床旁一直陪到他的朋友终于安稳睡下，没过一会儿又出现在我的诊室里，毫不见外地拽着我的手，握手的动作有些过于亲昵：“医生你简直太神奇了！不瞒你说，今晚店里忙得要死又出了这种事，乔亚在来的路上都让我照顾他家里人，我吓得要死——没想到让你一看他就好多了！真的！你不知道这对我有多重要，你救了他的命！我都不知道该怎么感谢你好了……”他明亮的湛蓝色眼睛眨了眨嘴角摆出老成标准的笑容，手指更亲昵地划过我的手腕，可我却觉得脊背一凉。  
　　他顺畅地摸出一张名片，统一的样式让我想起另一个纵情声色的病人，那个牛郎的钱夹里有一沓这样的名片：“敢问您尊姓大名？我的好医生，下次来店里报‘吉姆’的名字绝对给你半价——”  
　　“就算世界毁灭我也不会光临你们店！”我狠狠瞪了一眼献殷勤的牛郎，把手一抽快速写完了账单，清脆一声拍在他的面前。“这是账单，我这儿只接受现金，也不参与SFcare的保险。”  
　　我的诊所见多了像他一样衣着光鲜画着浓妆的妓女或者穿着露背西服的牛郎，可我一直知道他们的笑容与眉眼背后是想要减免医药费的小心思。  
　　我麦考伊从不吃这一套。  
　　房间里的空气突然陷入一阵尴尬，柯克的笑容在脸上停留了零点几秒，手从衣服夹层摸出不下十张百元钞票拍回在我的账单上，同时大大咧咧地回敬一句：“不用找了。”  
　　见到他拿出的现金我并没有太多意外，柯克身上的西服绝不是廉价的料子，张扬潇洒的发型也必定是王牌发型师的杰作，而他手腕上叮叮当当的宝石镯子晃得我眼花。我面前的这位年轻小伙子肯定是Flamingo旗下的头牌牛郎，若是过度刁难被文森特老头子知道了，也是自找麻烦。想到此我哼了一声收下费用，算好找零合着处方单一齐递还给对方。  
　　“照着单子上去对街的药店开药，给我仔仔细细看好说明书别瞎吃，这次突发过敏就能恢复。明天上午给我列一份乔亚吃过东西的单子，过敏源查出来以后注意着点就行了。”  
　　柯克也心神领会我并不是什么好说话的人，答应两声就揣着单子买药照做。第二天一开业我的门前就收到一份清晰潇洒的清单，处理筛查后我又给乔亚做了检查，乔亚小心翼翼地问我收费价格，看到收据上的数字和柯克的签名愣了一会，好像是自言自语般对我说：“别看吉姆好像四处留情……他真的是个好人。”  
　　  
　　两个月后的周末夜晚，夏佩尔去朋友家过夜，我独自在酒吧街溜达享受三藩市潮湿慵懒的夏季。随意转进一个小酒馆，抬抬手指点上我最喜欢的百利金，刚拿起杯子抿了一口便被台上的男性驻唱歌手抓住眼球。  
　　是吉姆·T·柯克。  
　　我发誓我当时只是想问一下他的好朋友乔亚情况如何——便在他中途休息的时候打了个响指招呼他坐在身边的椅子，在我准备多叫一瓶黑啤之前，酒吧老板已经殷勤地摆好了精致的鸡尾酒。  
　　“嚯！是麦考伊医生，好久不见。”  
　　柯克的妆扮没有半个月之前的妖艳，但一身朋克风的行头加上他本身就非常出众的外貌，在平平常常的我的身边一坐，自然引来好几拨人的白眼。  
　　我转过身背对人群，象征性地点点头直截了当地问：“你的朋友乔亚怎么样了？还过敏复发过吗？”  
　　柯克眉毛一低全然没了之前的样子，他叹了口气喝尽半杯酒，略微低沉地说。“乔亚那小子……死了。”  
　　“死了？！”我“腾”一下站起来，不敢相信两个月前还救治过的生命就这样猝然消逝。  
　　“对，两周前的事儿。”柯克朝老板说了声“谢谢”，拿起吉他准备回到舞台。头脑一热的我一把抓住他的手腕压低声音严肃说：“你好好说清楚，乔亚为什么死了……”  
　　“没有什么为什么——医生，我还得工作呢。”柯克轻轻掰开我的手指，眼睛却躲闪着想要逃离我的注视。我整个人还在惊讶的冲击力没缓过神，脑子里已经无法控制地回想起每一个诊断——我自认已经做到了能做的一切，可他还是死了……究竟是哪里出了错？  
　　“老板！”我直接掏出自己的钱包丢在吧台上，拉着发愣的柯克在全酒吧人惊愕的众目睽睽之下往包间走，“吉姆·柯克今晚的时间我都买下了。”  
　　我发誓酒吧有不下三十个人对着我的后背比中指。  
　　“你可真是大手笔，医生，没想到在这行混了这么久，居然能遇见这么阔绰的金主……”青年被我丢进二楼的空房间，顺从地没多做挣扎，只是靠在沙发上无奈地微笑。我严肃地瞪了他一眼，喘口气坐在桌子对面，双手往桌子上一摆全然一副认真谈判的样子。  
　　“别给我扯没用的，说清楚，乔亚到底怎么了。”  
　　柯克重重地叹了口气，伸手捋过额前散乱的金发，再次抬头时眼中全然没有了先前的光彩。“乔亚是个瘾君子，一个月前欠债被人追上门，立刻从Bad Romance辞职，等我再见到他的时候……”青年有些难受地皱了眉，上半身往后仰吐出一口气说完下半句，“是在十八号街的垃圾桶旁边，我认出了他手腕上的刺青。”  
　　一股强烈的无力感从我头顶倾盆而下，全身僵直在沙发上，喉咙紧得发疼。我和夏佩尔拼尽全力，面面俱到地把那孩子从死亡线上拉回来，可他还是死在乱枪下。  
　　我仍然没能救起那条活生生的人命——乔安娜的脸又一次闪显在面前。  
　　“操……我还是没赶上。”手套被我大力攥出不少的褶皱，如山倒的挫败感把我压得喘不过气。恍然间一只手探向我的肩膀，找准紧绷的肌肉沉默地拍了拍。柯克的声音变得更近，他坐在了我的右侧恰到好处的位置。  
　　“可是医生，有些事情……不对，是几乎大多数事情都是这样。你拼尽全力仍然会赶不上。”  
　　“夏佩尔是从未有过的快速清理和注射药物，我专门让你去买药，第二天复查找出病因……可他妈的那孩子还是死了！”我嘶嘶地说着，最后抬起头盯着柯克的蓝眼睛，“他还是死了！”  
　　“你以为医生能操控一切？让所有人长生不老？让一切按照你的想法达到美好结局？”柯克咧嘴发出一声短促的笑声，似乎有些不可理喻地望着我，“你不得不承认，我的好医生——上帝就是喜欢扔骰子，命运女神就是热衷于剪断纺锤的丝线。有些事情你就是无能为力，更何况这里还是三藩市。”  
　　青年不喘气地说完一大段话，语气透露出不符合他年龄的成熟。我推下他的手，咬牙一字一句地回应：“然而我会尽全力把失误的可能性压缩到最小。我会拼尽全力救活到诊所的每一个病人，我——”  
　　“承认吧医生，你不过是个普通人。”柯克平静地打断我，指了指他的胸口，“你和我一样，都是普通人。对于乔亚的死我们改变不了任何。”  
　　我受够了这小子的伶牙俐齿，他明明什么都不懂，于是我不等他继续挽留直接用力摔门离开包间。独自一人踱步回诊所时，我索性摘掉手套随地捡起剩了半瓶酒的玻璃瓶，食指微微一动在巷子里炸出爆响。  
　　随着泄愤的爆炸我稍微冷静了一下，柯克的蓝眼睛和他还算悦耳的男中音始终回荡在我的脑海里。  
　　你拼尽全力仍然会赶不上。  
　　你和我一样，都是普通人。  
　　  
　　2004 AUTUMN  
　　乔亚曾经评论柯克“是个好人”，而在我看来，他这个好人未免有些太好了。  
　　自从酒吧包间那晚我愤怒摔门而去，柯克对于“没有好好招待一个包夜客人”似乎非常愧疚。次日早上夏佩尔收到了一个由吉姆· 柯克寄来的大蛋糕，我只要走进酒吧街的任何一家酒馆，老板都会亲切地给我免掉账单，说这些都会记在柯克的帐上。  
　　除了这些让我非常不习惯的“恩惠”之外，来诊所就诊的人也从那个夏天突然增多——而其中的大半都是柯克友情推荐。连续五天熬夜后我的一把老骨头终于受不了高强度的工作，一气之下闭店休息五天。等休假回到三藩时，不出意外地在门口见到等待多时的吉姆·柯克。  
　　他的一双熊猫眼明摆着至少两天没合眼，青年激动又欣喜地一把抱起我，高兴地说：“我真不知道没了你可怎么办，麦考伊医生！”  
　　“老实交代你又给我惹了什么麻烦。”  
　　“我感冒了。”对方老老实实坦白，而且并不打算结束与我的见面拥抱。  
　　年轻人只是得了普通感冒，即使两天来缺乏休息让他的症状看上去有些严重，也不过只是感冒而已。我把处方递给吉姆，他却没直奔药房，反而仍然凝视着我，眼里是从未有过的犹豫。  
　　“有话就说。”我瞟了他一眼继续整理桌上的物品，“还有什么事？”  
　　“我想……请你喝杯酒。”吉姆有些紧张，“顺便问你些事情。”  
　　“我不过就是个医生，脑袋里装满了没用的药理医理……你确定要请我喝酒？”  
　　“恰恰相反，你是我见过最有趣的人。”吉姆开怀笑出声，咳嗽一声拍拍我的肩膀。  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“那天晚上你在酒吧，甩钞票包夜却除了问问题以外什么都没做的样子真是令人印象深刻。”  
　　  
　　四五杯威士忌下了肚，吉姆才终于对我说了实话。他打量了一下周围往前倾了倾身子，“我是以一个，呃，自认为是朋友的身份来征求你的意见。”他指了指我依然带着手套的双手，“莱纳德……其实……我在调查一些事情的时候无意间知道了你的过去。”  
　　我全身的肌肉都忍不住绷紧了起来，十几年前血色不堪的回忆都随着他的话语纷沓而来。我用力闭了闭眼试图摆脱那些记忆，再次睁开眼却只看见吉姆蓝得透彻的双眸，亮蓝色的眼睛里是一览无遗的真诚——而这是在勾心斗角的三藩市绝不常见的。  
　　我突然觉得面前的男人能做到Flamingo的头牌，也许靠的并不只是他的圆滑和长袖善舞。  
　　“如果你不希望我知道这些事情，我可以当做没有听到，可以全盘忘记，让那些事情永远成为秘密。”他停了片刻认真地看着我，像是最诚恳的保证。我不由自主地点了点头，盯着自己的手套：“我知道了。只要你不告诉第三个人就没关系，那也不是什么值得四处吹嘘的事。”  
　　“那一定很难吧？”他突然说，“在那个情况下脱离帮派也离开所有的社会关系，一定很难吧？”  
　　我摇摇头：“一点都不难——只要你想就不难。真正难的是夜半惊醒，看见自己没能救得了的每一个人。”  
　　他没说话，只是若有所思地拿起了酒杯——而我突然醒觉：“把酒放下，老天，你还在重感冒！”  
　　我试图抢下他的酒，却被他抢先一口气喝光。他给我展示已经空了的杯底笑得得意，我只好捂着脑门呻吟：“你他妈的……别仗着自己年轻给我胡闹。”  
　　“人生得意须尽欢，我可不想刚十九就开始早睡早起戒烟戒酒——”他一边咳嗽一边大笑，“变成你那样的健康的老骨头。”  
　　“老骨头？等你到我的年龄就知道厉害了。”  
　　这绝不是Flamingo头牌牛郎与他的主治医生的对话。在酒精的力量下我们无话不谈，时不时因为一句再普通不过的对话笑出眼泪；吉姆笑到最后终于累了，趴在吧台上打起了瞌睡，睡颜里全没了做牛郎时的风流和喝酒时的豁达，终于回归成一个未到二十的少年人。  
　　我从混混沌沌的他嘴里套出了他家地址，把他送了回去。  
　　  
　　2006 WINTER  
　　“哇哦医生……你看了报纸吗？”夏佩尔惊讶的眼睛从报纸后面露出来，已经逐渐长开的少女跟当年几乎是两个样子，她翘着腿装作大人的模样坐在我的扶椅上读报，眼睛眨了眨小声说：“报纸头条说格雷爵士的案件终于一锤定音，爵士被判处三十年有期徒刑……而证方律师就是那位史波克先生。”  
　　她停住了话端详我的反应，刚进门的我一边脱外套一边回答她：“我不认为格雷爵士有罪，然而法院的判定我们也不能质疑什么。史波克先生只是我的一个病人。”我拿着标有“史波克”的血液样本走进工作室，淡然地开始一天的工作。  
　　我当然对三藩市关于史波克大大小小的谣言一清二楚，而现在在军火生意上大红大紫的吉姆·柯克也是我的好友。每想到这俩让人不省心的“朋友”，我都会哼一声仿佛毫不在意。  
　　傍晚的小聚会吉姆选在了一个僻静的码头餐厅，说是庆祝他又拿到了一笔Somniferum的大单子。“嚯，我都忘了，还应该敬小尖一杯！又解决了一个大案子是不是？”金发青年打了个响指给史波克递上价值不菲的红酒。  
　　“那个案子很简单……”  
　　“没想到你还会对一个老人家下手，”我叉起了一块面前的龙虾，塞进嘴里尖锐地打断了史波克的话。“格雷爵士在做参议员的时候一直清清白白，我还挺喜欢这个老头的。你的客户到底给了你多少钱能让你下手给一个老人认定三十年的有期徒刑？”  
　　史波克的脸色变了一下，但很快恢复他一贯的冷静：“钱倒是给的还好。他们只是告诉我，坐牢和被暗杀，二选一。”  
　　我的心里突然通畅了一些，却还忍不住继续追问：“所以你觉得坐三十年牢反而是个好选择了？”  
　　史波克挑了挑眉毛：“这样我就可以再接他的上诉，争取减刑到十年。那才是真正的大单子。”  
　　吉姆看着我瞠目结舌的样子，不禁大笑起来。  
　　  
　　趁着青年离桌买单的时候我小声问着身边人：“吉姆还是涉足了军火生意，他以前的工作不好吗？”而史波克不假思索地回答：  
　　“牛郎是个吃年轻饭的活，其实他早有打算要单干。那是他自己选择的，而且我有足够的理由相信他能做的很好。”  
　　我站起来披上外套，少有地拍拍史波克的肩膀：“法律上的那些事……就多拜托你关照他了。”  
　　“一定。”我发誓我看见冰山脸律师的嘴角挑起了一个微笑，他顿了顿突然对我鞠了一躬。  
　　“你干什么？？？”  
　　“谢谢你的药，麦考伊医生，现在的pon farr期我都过的还不错。没了你我真的不知道该怎么办。”  
　　“那就下次碰到这种案子的时候稍微手软一点吧。”  
　　“绝不，我有我的职业道德医生，律师这行……”  
　　“啧，闭嘴吧大地精，收起你的好意。”  
　　  
　　2007 SPRING  
　　每个周四下午诊所门口都能传来吉姆有些聒噪的大嗓门，他总是能找到我恰好空闲的时间，溜进来“假装路过”闲聊几句，或者摆上一瓶不知道从哪儿淘到的好酒。  
　　所以在这个平常的秋日下午，听到吉姆远远的喊我并没有意外。  
　　“老骨头——看这是我好哥们，生死之交的那种！他叫苏鲁光。苏鲁！这是麦考伊医生，叫他老骨头就行。”没等吉姆把身后人推到我面前，我先抬起眉毛没好气地说：“你先告诉我你的好哥们哪儿受伤了，断胳膊还是瘸腿？”  
　　“没那回事儿，他小子好的很！”吉姆笑着回应我的玩笑，因为他每次拉来诊所的“朋友”其实都是病号，有了心理准备的我直接戴上口罩朝他身后望去。  
　　“是你小子？！”黑发亚洲人在三藩本身就不多见，而这个青年的黑眼睛更是让我印象深刻。  
　　“麦，麦考伊医生……我，我下次一定给您把钱都还上！”被吓了一跳的苏鲁下意识往后一退，企图躲过越过桌子气势汹汹的我。  
　　“你们俩早就认识？”站在苏鲁身后的吉姆双手一撑苏鲁的后背，让他停在三人中间不能逃脱。  
　　“是，这臭小子三年前入室劫持我，折腾了一大圈才让他安稳下来治疗。乖乖你绝对想不到当时他的伤口有多长，像被怪物咬过一样……”我上下仔细打量着苏鲁光，手往前一伸死死扣住青年慌乱想逃走的动作，“裤子脱了。”  
　　“我靠你们两个这么刺激的吗！老骨头我认识你这么久都没发现你还——诶呦！”夏佩尔从吉姆身后锤了他一下，端着干净的被单一边解释一边走向病房，“苏鲁先生的伤口在大腿根部，医生要他脱裤子检查并没有什么不妥。我知道吉姆想说医生喜欢男孩子哦——”  
　　“夏佩尔你也给我出去！”  
　　“可是医生才不会喜欢男孩子呢！我早就知道医生的挚爱是——”  
　　“哦——”  
　　“你们两个再不出去我就——！”忍无可忍的我瞟了一眼身边脸红得要滴出水的苏鲁，举起茶杯假装凶狠地往俩人中间扔，吉姆眉毛一塌迅速拉着笑弯腰的少女仓皇而逃。  
　　苏鲁远比三年前的样子好了不少。之前瘦弱的男孩终于渐渐开始长开，变成筋骨结实的青年。他没有嗑药，没有酗酒，没有被乱枪打死 ，身上的伤也没有落下后遗症。虽然年轻人的眼里仍然沉寂，我却已经足够欣慰——那一夜之后他仍然拼尽全力地活着，伤痕累累却从没放弃。  
　　检查结束我不经意地问了一句“在Somniferum干的不错？”他抿着嘴点点头，仔细打量了我一圈又小心翼翼地说：“麦考伊医生，我知道您的挚爱是……您的家人，对吗？”  
　　我不得不承认，他一语中的。我停下抬笔记录的手，装作镇定地干脆回答：“不是。”  
　　苏鲁沉默了半晌：“我真羡慕您……您还有可以关心的家人。”  
　　我震惊地抬起头，却不是因为苏鲁的身世——他说，我还有家人？  
　　苏鲁的眼神里全是掩盖不住的羡慕的光：“夏佩尔告诉我，您是她最重要的亲人。吉姆也说‘老骨头就像家人一样’……那一定很幸福。”  
　　我愣了一下，欲言又止地望了苏鲁一眼，转身草草写完病例塞进他怀里，简单打发了几句便把他送走了；看着夏佩尔带着苏鲁和吉姆离开的背影，我突然若有所感。  
　　我已经好几个月没有梦见乔安娜哭泣的脸了。  
　　  
　　2010 AUTUMN  
　　“麦考伊医生，夏佩尔护士，医生，在吗！急诊急诊！”  
　　“奎恩你别嚷嚷了，我这就来。”我皱着眉头放下叉子，穿上白袍走到诊所前厅。发现是UpStars的奎恩小子，便没好气地指了指座椅，“什么问题。”  
　　“不是我，医生，是这位——”奎恩的脸上的伤口倒是已经由自己简单处理，他把身后人推到椅子上，有些惋惜指着他的额头说，“我们组里新来的小伙子，刚刚叫Somniferum的那群人打了，还伤的不轻。”  
　　我一坐在桌子后先习惯性地在新病例上写下日期，转身拿了酒精棉和镊子才正视来者何人。  
　　与苏鲁四目相对的瞬间我愣住几秒，继而保持一副平常不耐烦的表情开口问到：“姓名？”  
　　“苏鲁光。”对方也没有表情地回答，换了一只手用干净的棉花按住汩汩流血的额头。我迅速地环顾四周，确认诊所外没有其他人，内屋只有奎恩、苏鲁还有夏佩尔，站起身扶着苏鲁走进隔间。“先在外面等一下，奎恩，你朋友的伤口有些麻烦。”  
　　小伙子点点头，窜到诊所外面点根烟打发时间。我关上隔间的门仔细清理苏鲁的窗口，嘴上停不住连珠炮的提问：“你不是Somniferum的二把手吗？等朗克尔一退，首领的位置马上就是你的。这UpStars的奎恩带你来这儿是什么意思？什么新来的人？卧底的活不好做，走错一步就是万丈深渊，你怎么这么蠢去接这个……”  
　　“我没有太多选择。”他平视镜子里自己的身影，微微叹了口气说：“我只要能活着就行了。”  
　　他淡淡地回答我的时候，我恍然间又看到了多年前深夜闯入诊所的小苏鲁光。即使这么多年过去，他的眼底仍然是一片压抑和拘束，他的人生只有“活下去”这一条窄路可走，两边都是深不见底的黑暗。  
　　当年失去乔安娜的我也有这样一段黑暗的日子，可接二连三遇到的几个“不省心”的孩子，逐渐点亮了我的世界。  
　　“阿光。”我难得地称呼了他的名字，快速清理完伤口盖上纱布，“你一定可以活下去……不，你一定可以找到自己的生活，不止活着而已。”  
　　苏鲁抬起头有些惊讶又迷茫地看着我，再次低头嘟囔了一句“谢谢”，拾起长刀留下诊费与奎恩一起离去。  
　　曾经在黑帮干了十几年的我很清楚苏鲁的未来会有多少艰难险阻，每一步都可能是万丈深渊；可是我同样清楚，在这样的迷茫里任何一点光都会被他拼命抓住，小心地呵护着照亮整个旅途。  
　　而我只能尽我所能地告诉他，你值得拥有比苟且存活更好的未来。  
　　我认为这次，我赶上了。  
　　  
　　2017 SUMMER  
　　“每天睡多久？”  
　　“一般……六七个小时是有的。”  
　　“最近都做了什么梦？”  
　　“有三天特别困什么梦都没有，昨天……”苏鲁想了想描述了一个关于蝴蝶的梦境，谈到“那只蝴蝶的颜色跟帕维尔眼睛颜色一样”时不禁明亮地微笑起来。  
　　“哦？你们睡在一起了？”我忍不住挑起一个嘴角记下几笔，对方突然红了一下脸别过头说：“其实冬天就……”  
　　“三十多岁的人了对这种事还脸红什么？”我促狭一笑，刚要顺手在处方单上添一笔润滑剂却被苏鲁抢走，“注意安全，别弄伤了你家老大。”  
　　“还用你说？”苏鲁少见地撇嘴，“我怎么可能舍得。”  
　　把苏鲁送出诊室的时候，契科夫站在外面，似乎已经等了很久。我忍不住再次认真端详着面前的两人，他们站在一起时好像交相辉映得比任何时候都要耀眼。  
　　契科夫身上的伤早已愈合，几乎看不出在田德隆留下的痕迹。而多次检查情况良好，停药后也没有复发的苏鲁也终于走出了似乎无边无际的黑暗。他们的手自然而然地拉在一起，像大街上再寻常不过的小情侣。我把记满笔记的两本病历锁进柜子的深层，视线瞟过手机的短信提醒。  
　　那是来自吉姆的邀约。  
　　我忍不住微笑起来：“吉姆和大地精正在Tequila等我们喝酒——你们要不要去？”  
　　两人回答得异口同声：“当然。”  
　　


	40. Chapter 40

　　2017 SPRING 429 Castro St, San FranTokyo  
　　115.  
　　两人第一次以“普通人”身份出游之后，每周总有一个下午会变成帕维尔和苏鲁的休息时段。他们会穿上便服揉乱头发在UpStars的领地四处巡查，在新圈定的田德隆地区大快朵颐，偶尔也跑去Flamingo掌管的花街的灯红酒绿里闲逛，或是在各处著名景点混入游人的人群。每一次都是随性而为想到哪里就去哪里，但每一次苏鲁都把安保工作做得妥妥帖帖，像是早就猜到了帕维尔当天的最爱。  
　　在一个平常得不能再平常的春日傍晚，抱着一大袋甜甜圈的苏鲁和专注舔草莓冰淇淋的帕维尔站在路边等自家司机来接驾，两人像普通的情侣一样说笑着坐进后排，随着车流汇入三藩市繁忙的晚高峰。  
　　豪华轿车在拥挤的车流里停停走走，十分钟过去也不过只蹭了两个街区。帕维尔毫不在意地继续跟苏鲁谈论着电影情节，司机却看着天边的云彩有些担心：“先生，前面堵车太严重了，我们从左边那条巷子抄近路，可以早点回家。”  
　　帕维尔胡乱点了点头，车子应声向左转弯，一下钻进了两个居民楼之间的窄巷里：十几层高的两栋楼里都七七八八点着灯，婴儿的哭闹声，小夫妻越发激烈的吵闹声，还有嘈杂的摇滚乐混杂在一起，把车轮碾过石子路溅起水花的声音遮掩得一干二净。  
　　落日的余晖被两侧的高楼挡在巷子外，营造出一个阴暗的角落。苏鲁不由得暗暗握紧了扶手；远处夕阳的最后一丝金光随着车载收音机里传来的“今晚将有大到暴雨”隐没在滚来的乌云里，空无一人的暗巷里噪音显得嘈杂却又遥远。  
　　苏鲁的眼皮不禁跳了跳。  
　　车到巷子中间，左手边二楼的住户似乎正在聚会，放肆的大笑、鼓点和跺脚鼓掌声吵得人心烦意乱。黑云的天际线越逼越低，仅能容纳一车通过的巷子更加阴暗，苏鲁抓紧了皮革座椅深呼吸了两次，心里还在担心怎么怕黑的老毛病又犯了；司机全没在意，紧盯着没人的前方一脚踩下油门——  
　　“砰！”  
　　玻璃碎裂和子弹击中的声音几乎在同一时间响起，贯穿司机头颅喷出的鲜血迅速染红了驾驶室，车子顿时失控狠狠撞在左侧的砖墙上，安全气囊也弹了一大片。巨大的撞击声震得帕维尔耳鸣了几秒让他呛得不住咳嗽，动了动身子才发现自己已经被苏鲁护在身下，两个人都已经滚到了后排座位的下面。  
　　可楼里的住户没有任何反应，依然我行我素地哭嚷，吵闹，狂欢，似乎已经对小巷子里发生的任何事情都见怪不怪。  
　　绝妙的天气，绝妙的地点，这是一场蓄谋已久的伏击。  
　　帕维尔刚要撑起身子却被苏鲁按住——又一颗狙击枪子弹打碎了右窗的玻璃，穿透散落在后座上的甜甜圈，留下粘腻混杂的糖霜色；他偏过头紧张地望着苏鲁，幽暗的车里却已经看不清苏鲁的表情。  
　　苏鲁只是静默地打了一个“你藏好”的手势，伸手打开了后座夹层。他把掏出的两把手枪认真拍在首领手心，轻轻点了点头便护着帕维尔一起轻捷地推开门滚到墙边；他刚要探身射击，抬头却看见超乎他所有想象的画面——  
　　十几个全副武装的雇佣兵一批批从悬索上直缒而下，眼看就要把这条幽暗的窄巷彻底围死，让他们再无求生的可能。  
　　两个人互相对视了一眼，同时咬紧了牙关。  
　　天色已经彻底暗了下来。  
　　  
　　116.  
　　苏鲁不敢犹豫。他看了已经镇定下来的帕维尔一眼，却觉得自己的心跳已经声如擂鼓。他下意识地抬手开始射击还在悬索上滑落的雇佣兵，过快的速度却让手枪在这样的距离里毫无准头。他只开了两枪便看出对方绝非之前遇到过的混混无赖，而是久经训练的杀手。这样的阵容这样的强度，无论对手是谁，都是下了血本要置他们于死地。  
　　亚裔人咬了咬牙，双手一抖，五枚手里剑已疾飞了出来，齐刷刷砍断五根离帕维尔最近的悬索，将他们从三四层楼高度直摔下来。他没时间看那几个人的死活，只给帕维尔比了个手势，转身极速冲向巷子另一边的几个刺客，开枪的手已经快到了手枪可以允许的极限；他加速到了极致直接踩着墙缝攀了上去，比第一发子弹还快抵达，一肘击向四楼消防梯上的一个雇佣兵的头侧，顺势挂在消防平台上一个侧踢，将另一个倒霉蛋直接踢飞出去。  
　　反应快的几个杀手也毫不示弱，突击步枪、短刀和飞镖纷纷从四面八方朝他招呼过来，因着暗巷楼层的高度差而成了天罗地网。苏鲁来不及也顾不上思考，索性赌命往外一翻整个人吊在楼梯外侧，却不料来自狙击手的一发刁钻的子弹狠狠敲在他正攥着的铁栏上，直震得他虎口发麻差点掉下来；后发的一柄匕首已经打着旋儿飞了过来，在他的左臂上切出一道深深的划痕，血扑簌簌地落在地上。  
　　苏鲁却已经感觉不到疼痛。他猛地一挣，拼力换了右手，却只能将将抓住消防平台的外侧，让形势显得更加被动。  
　　我在干什么？苏鲁一边狼狈地朝上望着一边想，本应快速解决杀手的自己却被缠在了这里，远处还有一个狙击手在随时窥探着射击，而我却还没从这里脱身去保护首领——我在做什么？  
　　他吊在平台上低头一看，帕维尔已经心领神会地贴墙而行，朝着那几个坠落的杀手潜行过去补枪，苏鲁才稍微松了口气，转而专心应付已经完全被自己吸引的雇佣兵。  
　　他抬腿勉强踢开两发飞镖，顺势一个引体向上翻回了消防平台，来不及喘息便连着三个滚翻躲开了来自四个方向的点射，借势奋力跳起砸在了另一个倒霉刺客的身上一路滑下；借着他的队友犹豫片刻的当口，苏鲁当机立断抽出手枪直接送那家伙上了西天，同时抽出雇佣兵腰间的闪光弹丢了出去。  
　　在震耳欲聋的爆鸣声里，整个天地都只剩下了刺眼的白色。  
　　早有准备的苏鲁蜷在街角喘了两口气，拼命试图平息自己快得发乱的心跳。这次来袭的刺客从装备到素质都远远要好于他之前遇到的任何一组，偏偏现在的天色暗得黑云压城，他自己怕黑的毛病又在这时反复起来；左臂的伤口的痛觉也一瞬间席卷而来，疼得他浑身一颤，几乎扶不住墙壁。  
　　当年从来胸有成竹神挡杀神的苏鲁光如今竟然忐忑着怀疑自己究竟能不能护着帕维尔全身而退。只有他自己知道，刚才杀人时鲜血又溅了自己一身，沾在黑色的西装上看不出来；可血腥刺鼻的味道连着对黑暗的不安让他每秒都只想呕吐。  
　　“撑下去。”他对自己默念，“苏鲁光，你得保护他。你能撑下去。”  
　　狙击手再次扣动了扳机，这一次擦过了他的外套留下一道灼热的裂痕——越来越近了。  
　　他除了解决偷袭者之外别无选择。苏鲁咬咬牙深吸一口气，趁着致盲效果还没退去拔出那具尸体腰间的微型冲锋枪，朝着正摸索着落地的八九个杀手扫射过去；杀手们却十足老道地听声辨位，几乎闭着眼睛回身点射，每一枪都直逼动用异能闪躲的苏鲁身侧。扫射被迫停止，苏鲁却不能再退，他的身后已经再无遮蔽，更何况他已经听见补枪完毕的帕维尔疾奔回来的脚步声；他是首领身前的最后一道屏障。  
　　苏鲁再次举起微冲，却只扫倒了一半刺客；仍然站着的杀手们用力揉着眼睛纷纷朝他瞄准，闪光弹的致盲效果就要过去——他快没有时间了。  
　　“阿光，接着！”  
　　帕维尔的一声吼惊得苏鲁转过头——原本蹲在掩体车辆后面的卷发青年突然站起身，用力朝足足隔了20米的自己抛出熟悉却久违了的暗红色长刀；苏鲁却在一瞬间突然怀疑自己能不能接得住那把刀，和它身上所有的重量。  
　　大半年前格斗场的一幕还历历在目——被下属震击脱手的长刀，甩到格斗台边缘的银光。  
　　然而就在此时，他突然看到暗巷小楼的七楼窗口里闪过一瞬间的瞄准镜的反光；他几乎能看清狙击手的手指终于扣上了扳机，一动而击发——正朝着帕维尔的方向！  
　　子弹出膛，直奔帕维尔的胸口而去。  
　　“帕沙！！！”  
　　苏鲁像一只黑豹一样突然跃起，二十余米的距离只在一瞬间便纵了出去，他毫不犹豫地左手扔掉手枪抓住了刀鞘，右手握住刀柄的同时猛地踩过车顶，左臂紧紧护在帕维尔的胸前，一个旋身把他带离之前的位置。  
　　  
　　  
　　117.  
　　帕维尔只记得把长刀拼尽全力扔了出去，却怎么也没想到下一秒自己就已经被苏鲁抱进了怀里：他和苏鲁竟然离得有那么近，近到帕维尔感觉自己贴着苏鲁的每一个毛孔，全然融合在对方的异能里。  
　　周围本该熟悉的一切都在延长的时间中变得新奇——从空中落下的每一颗雨滴都清晰可数，悬在他的眼前或是凝在苏鲁发梢，瞬间拔刀的弧度与刀鞘产生摩擦力，爆发出震荡空气的波纹。苏鲁持刀如流水，精准地劈开眼前蜜蜂一样大的黄铜色子弹，子弹一分为二地崩裂开来，呼啸着翻滚着擦着头发钉在前一秒自己蹲立的地方。  
　　唯有与自己紧贴的肉体熟悉依旧。  
　　帕维尔的后背刚好紧贴在苏鲁的左胸，沉稳的搏动仿佛敲在自己的胸口，安抚宽慰着青年如小鼓的心脏，回荡在无声停滞的异能空间里。苏鲁的鼻翼贴着他的耳后，每一次喷气都温热得让人发燥，又真实得让人毫不怀疑。  
　　异能空间里的时间仿佛都被扭曲，像是只过了一瞬又像是过了千年，帕维尔才感到背部的撞击感。苏鲁的左手始终攥着他的外套，衬衣前襟早已揉皱，左胸紧紧贴着帕维尔的后背。亚裔人才是真正撞在车上的“肉垫”，可帕维尔没有听到苏鲁的任何一声喊叫或抱怨。他的副手只是顺势一拉把他拉到车头后面的隐蔽处，松开了紧握的手。  
　　二人之间的距离近得暧昧至极，帕维尔惊魂未定的喘息和苏鲁的呼吸混合在一起，扰乱着湿润繁杂的傍晚；卷发青年几乎一抬头就能捕捉到对方的嘴唇，可苏鲁的眼睑下垂，让人看不出他的表情。  
　　“我要去解决狙击手。”苏鲁抬眼毫不犹豫地陈述，一点都不打算征求首领的意见。他深色的眼睛浓得像墨汁，倒映出还没缓过神的帕维尔。  
　　帕维尔停顿了一下：“那里很黑。”  
　　街道的路灯只是在蹲着的苏鲁身上勾出一个光晕，帕维尔看不太清苏鲁的表情，然而他却突然意识到，这次他能清楚地望见那道光——在浓黑的眼底坚定燃烧着的火焰，与此前任何一次苏鲁注视中的飘忽不定都截然不同。  
　　那是清醒的，完全的，不可能再被任何黑暗侵蚀的光。  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“你要……好好回来。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　苏鲁干脆利落地说完，起立同时右手转了一个刀花收刀入鞘，三两下脱下了沾满鲜血的外套丢在地上，内层的衬衣仍然洁白如雪。他如一只豹子般右脚踏在明暗交界的巷口，左腿一蹬地没入未知的战场。  
　　无论多少次回忆起那天走入暗巷的苏鲁光，帕维尔仍然只能想起巷子里的飞弹声，砖块碎裂声，男人的闷哼声，狙击镜的碎裂声，还有长刀劈砍的铮铮声，一切都发生在浓稠如墨的暗影里。  
　　巷子里的杀手们挣扎着跌撞着朝他掩近，准备再进行一轮攻击，帕维尔就地一滚滚到墙边，左右手已经各抄起了一把Vector交叉射击；他不经意地抬头，却看见一个熟悉的人影几步跃上了右侧楼顶；城市的灯光从他的肩膀倾泻而下，站在下面的帕维尔并不能看清对方的面容，却将他张腿跨越的动作尽收眼底——猎豹一样的双腿蓄力弹跳，在灯光中舒展优雅的身形。  
　　帕维尔目眩神驰地看着苏鲁的上衣被风吹起，像扬起的翅膀展开于身后；他恰到好处地右脚轻踩左侧的砖墙，身体一转飞奔而下，随着刀光血影的铮铮声席卷而来掠过自己的身侧，长刀一展，已经如同血色的旋风般杀进了人群。不需要任何提示，帕维尔默契地开火扫倒苏鲁身后试图攻击的雇佣兵，直到苏鲁的刀最后一次挥下，人体栽倒的沉闷声音和落下的第一滴雨一起轰然响起，终于为整场战斗落下了最后一个句点。  
　　  
　　118.  
　　当一切恢复平静，居民楼里的摇滚乐又清晰回响在耳边，黑暗中露出一角帕维尔早已看得谙熟的皮鞋，继而走出与三分钟前别无二致的苏鲁光。  
　　他优雅流畅地收起还在滴血的长刀，每一步抬脚都在地上留下鲜红色的脚印，如同合着淅淅沥沥落下的细雨的节奏。  
　　帕维尔能感到男人前一秒还浑身包裹着锋利外放的杀气，又在收刀的瞬间消失殆尽，重新成为那个向他说早安问候的苏鲁光。  
　　暗巷里的声音都被大雨盖过，他的耳中只有大雨的哗哗声。  
　　青年的太阳穴突突跳着，整个身体的血液都仿佛冲到大脑。苏鲁拔刀劈开子弹，跃过楼顶，又极速砍杀的场景在脑内一遍遍回放。  
　　这么多年，帕维尔已经见过太多的厮杀，但这是田德隆事件后他第一次见到苏鲁切切实实的打斗——每一刀都精准得不可思议，每一步都坚定得无须动摇。  
　　他回来了。  
　　那个从不畏惧黑暗，从不手抖持刀，从不低头认输的苏鲁光此时此刻正好端端地站在他的面前。他的爱人如同从地狱黑色的岩浆中挣脱而出，曾经束缚苏鲁的黑暗与心魔都随着长刀出鞘劈斩碎裂，消散在穿透乌云的灿烂千阳之中。  
　　纵然四周的天气越发阴沉黑暗，可帕维尔仍觉得浑身浴满踏实温柔的光，心里满足得想痛快哭一场。  
　　  
　　119.  
　　苏鲁走到帕维尔面前，用干净的左手拉起青年，上上下下确认没有受伤后长长地呼气：“对不起，让您见血了。”  
　　好像曾经有什么人跟帕维尔说过一模一样的话，那人在不大不小的雨幕中微微欠身，帕维尔再次抬头时正对上深邃的黑瞳。  
　　“你是谁，我从没在家里见过你。”  
　　“初次见面，我叫苏鲁光。”  
　　“光？成为黑帮的你名字里带着光明，真是讽刺。”  
　　“多谢夸奖。”  
　　他抬起眼睛，细致又着迷地用目光描摹着爱人如同正在发光的面孔：  
　　“我知道……我就知道你……你能做到！”  
　　帕维尔双手攥紧苏鲁的前襟，几乎扑到他身上激动又欣喜地大声说。青年笑着仰起脸，雨点越来越密地落下来，不多时便把他们的全身淋得透湿。  
　　“你要我回来，”苏鲁轻轻擦去帕维尔脸上的血斑，“首领有令，手下怎能违背？”  
　　唇上突然传来一种冰冷而潮湿的触感。苏鲁惊愕地睁大眼，看见极近处被大雨淋湿的帕维尔的脸，吻在自己唇上的毫无疑问是他的唇；随即帕维尔退开短短的一步，认真地看着他。  
　　他听见帕维尔一字一顿地说：“那我现在要你操我。你肯不肯？”  
　　苏鲁舔了舔嘴唇。他看了帕维尔一会儿，突然勾起嘴角。  
　　“荣幸之至。”  
　　  
　　他听见帕维尔模糊地蠕动嘴唇，一边喘息着一边迫不及待地解开苏鲁衬衫的纽扣。苏鲁同样低声的耳语，感觉在冷雨中身体却像着了火一般热。  
　　不，还不够，帕维尔的动作激起了他内心中更加深埋着的欲望，欲火在雨中反而越发滋长——  
　　苏鲁也将头凑到帕维尔的耳边：“对不起。”  
　　已经扯开他的衣襟的帕维尔恍然地侧过头：“为什么？”  
　　“为了之后要发生的事。”  
　　话音未落，苏鲁的手已经伸进帕维尔的西装裤，握住了早已火热的欲望。  
　　帕维尔长吸一口气，整个身体被刺激得绷直。那只手在他的分身上迅速撸动，同时另一只手敏捷地拆开皮带，向后包住帕维尔圆润的臀瓣。  
　　他们肆无忌惮地在大雨瓢泼的巷子里面疯狂接吻，水珠滑过帕维尔裸露的胸膛却点起越发浓郁的烈火。自己的分身在苏鲁手中达到滚烫硬挺的极限，双腿急躁地挣脱开裤子的束缚。  
　　当苏鲁的分身干涩地挤过内壁，顶到帕维尔最深处的时候，年轻人仰起头兴奋地喘息尖叫。帕维尔已经无法判断自己脸上流过的是雨水还是泪水，可苏鲁都低下头，依次轻轻吻过，最后在喉结上留下宽慰的痕迹。  
　　他们的脚下踩着血液和泥水混合的稠液，盘曲蜿蜒流过深色的石板路。淋透的白衬衣粘在皮肤上，露出隐隐约约的肉色。  
　　直到高潮后一个缠绵的吻结束，苏鲁才松开帕维尔，对方伸出舌头喘着气舔了一圈嘴唇，笑着看向自己：“你知道我早就想这么干了。”  
　　“当然。”苏鲁也忍不住笑了出来，一把环住帕维尔意犹未尽地轻吻嘴角，湿透的外套罩在头上也聊胜于无，二人回到残破的车里暂时避雨，苏鲁拿出手机拨下一个烂熟于心的号码。  
　　“奎恩？速来一趟二十三号街，我和帕维尔，紧急情况。”  
　　  
　　“老大，你们只是被埋伏打了一场小仗……为什么弄得像刚刚被操过一样？”奎恩瞟了一眼后座衣冠不整喉结上还有谜之红痕的帕维尔，随便开了个玩笑。  
　　帕维尔和苏鲁飞快地对视一眼，脖子更红了几分，两人便撑着下巴看向窗外。  
　　“哦，不，操，他妈的。”  
　　“奎恩，你，听我解释……”  
　　“不不不苏鲁光你给我闭嘴。”  
　　“我们——”  
　　“你们都别说，我一个字都不想知道。”  
　　驾驶座的褐发青年猛地在红灯前刹车，一头撞上方向盘发出绝望的哀嚎。二人同时撇嘴耸肩，望向玻璃上蜿蜒而下的雨滴，交相辉映出三藩市五彩斑斓的霓虹灯。  
　　


	41. Chapter 41

　　2018 WINTER 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
　　120.  
　　这是最好的一年，也是最坏的一年。Flamingo的新剧场为他们赚的盆满钵满，而Somniferum的罗杰斯在第二个月就收到了一张赤字报告。德里克的警局自卫队又扩增了三个编制，而帕维尔深思熟虑后裁掉了二十个岗位。当麦考伊医生沉着脸轰走今年第五十四个上门叫嚷的混混，吉姆·柯克独自一人谈下了一场跨国军火贸易。  
　　总之，这一年与过去如此相似，又如此不同。有些人极力逃避三藩市瓢泼倾盆的大雨，有些人坦然接受日落区清澈如洗的朝阳。但无论人们用怎样的词藻描绘这个寻常又不寻常的城市，没有任何人能阻止冬日的雪幕降临大地，同时带来一年中最盛大喧闹的节日。  
　　今天是12月23号。  
　　这个念头在刚刚醒来的苏鲁脑中盘桓不去，它沉重得让苏鲁不想睁开眼睛面对这一天的来临——今天是12月23号，是圣诞节的前夕。  
　　苏鲁把头埋在帕维尔的肩窝里，深深呼吸着年轻人卷发里橙子洗发水的味道，试图重新回到睡梦里。  
　　“阿光？”帕维尔轻轻玩笑般地挠着他的后颈，却拿不准要不要叫他起床——毕竟，这是他们难得的可以肆无忌惮休息睡觉的圣诞假期。  
　　他当然知道，他一直都知道。  
　　早在十八岁那年安德烈去世之前，帕维尔就在父亲的床前发现了那张照片；随后他又对着经手案件的史波克死缠烂打，甚至帮他威胁了七八个在其他案子里不肯吐出实情的证人，才终于得知了整个案件的真相，也才终于明白为什么每年的这个时候黑帮年会从来看不见苏鲁。  
　　这之后的几年间，帕维尔也从未要求过苏鲁出席，在自己的贴身保镖递上假条时永远通过得仿佛漫不经心。  
　　帕维尔仍然记得去年年会夜晚苏鲁一个人提前睡着的样子，还有他一整个圣诞节假期有气无力地足不出户；直到那年假日结束，爱人都没能亲口说一句“圣诞节快乐”。如果自己不先迈出一步……  
　　帕维尔任凭苏鲁少见地蜷在自己的怀里，尽量不引人察觉地叹了口气。  
　　最好阿光睡醒后看到我的礼物不要打我，帕维尔想。  
　　他又想象着男人手里攥着礼物的样子，忍不住轻轻笑了出声。  
　　苏鲁再也没办法闭眼装睡，他睁开双眼，声音里还带着惺忪：“笑什么？”  
　　帕维尔看着苏鲁严肃的表情和极不搭调的一头睡得乱七八糟的头发忍不住笑得更欢，“没什么……真的没什么！”  
　　苏鲁狐疑地起身：“说吧，你又动什么鬼点子了？”他小心翼翼地摸摸脑袋确认没被扎成奇怪的小辫，脸上也没被画什么奇怪的东西——都是帕维尔玩过的恶作剧——转头看着半埋在枕头里用一只眼睛瞟着自己的帕维尔，“到底在笑什么啊？”  
　　帕维尔瞧着苏鲁把自己满头满脸摸了一遍笑得更加喘不过气，他爬滚起来从背后抱着苏鲁，伸脖子狠狠亲了一下苏鲁的侧脸，“你猜。”  
　　“吉姆那家伙又教你什么了？奎恩给你塞了恶作剧道具？麦考伊给你讲了我小时候的熊孩子成长史？”苏鲁一边掰着手指头猜一边心里感叹自己为什么认识了这么多不靠谱的朋友，压根没发现帕维尔已经偷偷把名字全部记下准备过了新年拿去按图索骥。  
　　黑发青年无奈地抬头四望，终于在床头发现了端倪——那只和他的房间布置毫不搭调的红色条纹的、上面还有一只小鹿的袜子。  
　　苏鲁抱头呻吟：“你把我的家居袜子挂出来干什么！”  
　　帕维尔往后一躺再也止不住大笑：“哈哈哈阿光你居然真的会穿这双袜子我以为你只是放着玩的！——哎哎哎你别收起来别藏了，里面有东西——”  
　　“你还真的给我送礼物啊，这才23号……”苏鲁不抱希望地把手伸进袜筒，“我不是跟你说过了——”  
　　他的指尖触到一个硬硬的东西。他错愕地把抓到的塑料小人拎出来，喉头突然哽住了。  
　　那是一个珍藏版的《苏亚尔传奇》帕斯科人偶。  
　　苏鲁九岁的时候，《苏亚尔传奇》是风靡全校的冒险电影，所有男生都喜欢里面高大英武的男主角约书亚，所有女生都羡慕里面英姿飒爽的女主角露西。甚至有人喜欢队里插科打诨的小个子莱伊、神秘阴沉的反派史蒂芬，可是只有苏鲁对主角队里沉默寡言却忠诚可靠的帕斯科情有独钟。  
　　每次课间，当孩子们举着约书亚、露西和史蒂芬的人偶打来打去的时候，坐在最前排小小的苏鲁只能大喊：“我们帕斯科才最厉害！他的剑是大家最好的盾牌！”“可是最后的大决战还是露西帮助约书亚打赢的呀！”他的朋友们说。  
　　苏鲁仍然喜欢帕斯科，即使他知道他不是最厉害的。  
　　可是电影公司会因为帕斯科不够厉害而不单独卖他的人偶，书包上画的是约书亚，铅笔盒上画的是露西，水杯上印的是史蒂芬。帕斯科只和莱伊出现在一套珍藏版不单卖的人偶套装里，那是对于苏鲁的小小爱好来说太过昂贵的价钱。  
　　他曾经无数次在橱窗里凝望过那个帕斯科的精致人偶，珍惜、羡慕又依依不舍地看着那一套礼盒被其他人买走，自己却怎么也攒不到那么多硬币；然而现在，那个帕斯科的人偶就摆在他面前，全新的、彩色的、闪闪发光，像是随时可以拔剑挥砍，穿越二十多年的时光重新说出他的标志台词。  
　　“你……喜欢吗？”苏鲁听见帕维尔局促地问，才如梦初醒地转过头，撞进了一湾蓝绿色的海洋。帕维尔眼睛里的小心和期待都如此毫不掩饰，而苏鲁却转回头看了手里的人偶许久，轻轻地抚摸过帕斯科的头发、披风和长剑：  
　　“谢谢你，我很喜欢……你是从哪儿找到的？”他转过头看着帕维尔，又重新摇摇头，“帕沙应该从来没看过我们这些老人家当年流行的东西……”苏鲁低头笑着问，翻来覆去地活动人偶的四肢，“我只是真的没想到，还能收到这件礼物。”  
　　帕维尔舒了口气，又顽皮地笑起来抱膝坐在苏鲁身边：“只是一些小小的调查，”还有在各个杂货店、旧货市场、生产厂家、收藏家之间两个月的大海捞针。帕维尔没有说出后半句，而是满意地看着苏鲁小心翼翼地把人偶摆在窗台的架子上，冬日的阳光自然而然地洒在深蓝色的披风上，折射出帅气耀眼的光芒。“以及一个小小的赌注。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“我知道你看过那个动画，可真的不知道你最喜欢的人物，没想到我竟然猜对了。”帕维尔轻笑一声，从背后抱上对方的脖子，贴在耳边轻声念叨：“提前祝你圣诞节快乐，阿光。”  
　　苏鲁回过头来凝视着帕维尔许久，张了张嘴，却只是说：“谢谢你，帕沙。……可我都还没给你准备礼物，你想要什么？”  
　　然而他绝没想到帕维尔这样回答：“我只想要你能够来参加年会。”  
　　“——年会？”苏鲁想了想，摇了摇头，“还是算了吧。我想你一定知道——”“我都知道。”帕维尔慎重地点了点头，“我也知道你在每年的今天都会去看你的家人，我也知道每年12月25日的年会你从来不参加，我还知道奎恩叫了你好几次你都回绝了。”他看着苏鲁越睁越大的眼睛挑了挑眉，“这种东西不需要动用异能都能看出来——阿光，就当是为我参加一次吧。”  
　　“可我觉得我不会因为年会而觉得开心。”  
　　“你不试试怎么会知道呢？”帕维尔歪头笑了，“今天休假，你去哪里都可以——如果能让我陪你一起就更好了。”  
　　  
　　2018 WINTER 1370 El Camino Real, Colma   
　　121.  
　　二人在山坡下停车，苏鲁耐心地等帕维尔拿出后座的花束，在略微泥泞的小路上站定，带着帕维尔沿着熟记在心的路线来到墓园。帕维尔亦步亦趋地跟在苏鲁身后，心里七上八下的全是忐忑。  
　　苏鲁走在他身前一步的地方，推开铁门之前静默地朝他伸出手，递出一个无声的邀请。  
　　帕维尔握住，只觉得手指冰凉，却仍然有力一如往昔。  
　　冬日的墓园满眼净是灰蒙蒙的萧瑟，帕维尔从未来过这样的地方，因为契科夫家的墓园坐落在依山傍水的园子里，也一直有人打理清扫。他们脚下踩过落叶和冰雪混在一起的泥泞，在乌鸦的低唱中绕过山间的小道。  
　　二人小心地走过一个个墓碑，像是怕惊扰了这里的灵魂。帕维尔突然质疑起自己死缠烂打要陪着苏鲁来墓园的决定，不敢确定自己是否能够进入这样一个只属于苏鲁的空间；他既期待又害怕看到苏鲁家人的名字，更加不知道该说些什么、做些什么。  
　　他就这么胡思乱想着，直到苏鲁停住了脚步。青年下意识地抬起头来，大理石的边角已经有些磨损，与大理石颜色反差极大的苏鲁家人的名字撞进他的视线。  
　　帕维尔看着这几行字眼睛就不由自主地湿了，又回头去看苏鲁；苏鲁却没说话，只是摘下了黑丝绒手套扫去了墓碑上的积雪，像是轻轻扫去亲人肩头的薄雪。  
　　“爸，妈，姐姐，小雪。我来看你们了。”  
　　帕维尔抱着花束站在一旁，拿不准是不是该去把花放下，还是留个苏鲁一个独自一人的空间。他看着苏鲁熟练地拿出一块毛巾来擦拭积雪尘灰，眼神在专注里带着伤恸。毛巾在每一个名字的凹陷处都温柔地徘徊许久，擦掉每个缝隙里的尘土，让它重新闪闪发亮。  
　　苏鲁没有说一句话，但那种静谧却让帕维尔实实在在地觉得他是闯入了一场久别重逢的家庭聚会，那种环绕在苏鲁和家人之间的沉默的力量让他无法自处。  
　　他看见爱人的眼神——那是苏鲁从未在自己面前露出来的，完全不一样的眼神。苏鲁的眼睛里仿佛生长出一个家庭，生长出他从小被折断的所有梦想，他从一把刀、一个爱人重新回归成一个儿子和两个女孩的兄弟。黑丝绒一样的眼底里满是柔软温润的光芒，夹着欢喜和怀念。苏鲁不时的絮语低得无法听清，合着缓慢落下的薄雪嗡嗡震动。  
　　帕维尔艰难地咽了口唾沫，几乎有些想要逃离，不是因为悲伤，也不是因为不适，他只是觉得自己在这里完完全全是个多余的外人。  
　　可是苏鲁却仿佛有感应一样地转过头看着他：“帕沙，你是不是想见见他们？”他缓缓伸出手朝他鼓励地笑笑，“这就是帕沙，我跟你们提过好几次的。”  
　　他慌忙胡乱抹了抹脸上的泪痕，收拾好情绪才握住苏鲁的手，郑重地上前躬身放下手中的花束，深深鞠了一躬：“你们好。我是帕维尔·契科夫……”他犹豫了一下，回头看着苏鲁，“我该说些什么？他们会不会觉得我烦？会不会觉得我……抢走了你？”  
　　“他们会很喜欢你的。爸爸会给你倒酒，妈妈会照你的口味炖一大锅红菜汤，爱子姐大概会打量你半天猜到你所有的秘密，而小雪……”苏鲁摇摇头，“小雪当年还只是哥哥的小跟屁虫。我不知道如果她还在，她会对你说什么——也许她早就长成大姑娘，谁都猜不到她的鬼点子…”苏鲁的脸上划过转瞬即逝的笑容，他停顿下来，手指无意识地抚过花束，“已经……二十年了。帕沙，你相信吗？已经二十年了。”  
　　帕维尔被逻辑斯蒂训练了多年的伶牙俐齿突然都丢了用处。他张了张嘴，却说不出任何一句安慰的话语；他只好凝视着苏鲁怔忪茫然的脸，下意识地伸出手臂，拥住苏鲁看似坚硬的肩膀。  
　　爱人厚大衣下其实是不断颤抖的身躯，帕维尔更紧地抱着，想要给他踏实的温度。“给我讲讲你家里人的故事吧。”帕维尔认真地看着苏鲁，“我……很想听。”  
　　  
　　122.  
　　于是他们在墓地坐了很久，从正午一直坐到太阳西斜。后来帕维尔试图想起苏鲁都给自己讲了什么，却发现他想不起任何一个具体的事件——但他觉得自己仿佛已经见过了苏鲁的整个家庭认得每一个人，也仿佛真的去他家做客，感觉浑身都围绕着一种怀念的温暖。  
　　帕维尔不知道应该对苏鲁说些什么，便干脆什么都不说，只是认真地陪着苏鲁摆上了给他们带去的礼物，又把花束拆开点缀在墓碑的周围，让它变得更加柔和。他去扔掉被剪短的花梗，回来的时候看见苏鲁正在斟酒，墓前两大两小四杯酒已经端正地摆了一排。  
　　他看着苏鲁一仰头喝掉属于自己的那杯，再低下头的时候眼圈又红了，轻轻地嘟囔：“……怎么会说放下就能放下。我有了新的生活，我有了爱人有了希望，我什么都有……我多想让你们看见，我现在过得有多幸福。”  
　　苏鲁轻轻放下空杯，玻璃在大理石台面上磕出清脆的一声响：“我过得很好。”他不自主地伸手遮盖眼睛，“只是偶尔，我真的很想你们。”  
　　帕维尔重新坐回他的身旁，握住了苏鲁的手。两人的手指都是同样的冰凉，手掌心却在交握中渐渐温热起来；帕维尔探询地拿起酒瓶，在苏鲁的惊讶里把酒倒满了杯子，朝着四个酒杯一一碰过去。  
　　“伯父，伯母，爱子姐，小雪。”他用力眨了眨眼睛把眼泪压回去，“我真遗憾不能亲眼见到你们……可是又真庆幸终于能够见到你们。谢谢你们给了阿光一个家，谢谢你们让我遇到这么好的他。”他慢慢地把酒喝掉，“谢谢你们。”  
　　帕维尔转过头认真地看向苏鲁，眼睛里灼灼的都是毫不掩饰的爱意：“谢谢你。”  
　　苏鲁终于微微挑起嘴角，凑过来轻轻吻了他的额头，小心翼翼地问：“那你愿意以后每年都陪我来吗？他们见到你会很开心。”  
　　帕维尔被这样的一句承诺炸得一时间没回过神来：“什么……每年？” 他迅速地反应过来，“愿意！我当然愿意，以后的每一年，每一年都要！”  
　　苏鲁终于忍不住微笑起来，揉了揉年轻人的卷发：“时候不早了，我们回去吧。”  
　　“现在就回？”帕维尔有些没反应过来：“你不再多讲两句……”  
　　“说得再多，总也要说再见。”苏鲁伸手把帕维尔拽起来，回头看了一眼墓碑，“明年再见。”苏鲁伸出手碰了碰墓碑顶端，又轻轻按在上面；“我们先回家了。”  
　　帕维尔只是跟着苏鲁道了一声“再见”，心里却因为那句“我们先回家”而抑制不住地雀跃起来——  
　　这是第一次他听到苏鲁称那座大宅为“家”。  
　　  
　　2018 WINTER 2325 3rd St, San Frantokyo  
　　123.  
　　12月25日的年会当天，奎恩咕噜转转眼睛，跟在帕维尔的屁股后面不断地追问：  
　　“所以，老大，你是跟我说你还不知道苏鲁会不会来？拜托你都跟他同床共枕了——”帕维尔一个眼刀飞到奎恩脸上，奎恩瞬间软了：“老大，老大老大……这不是，你之前跟我说……”  
　　“我之前跟你说的是，我通知他了，他会不会来，我也不确定。”帕维尔扁扁嘴，下车后稍微整理一下外套，“他从来都不参加圣诞活动的，我又不能逼他啊。”  
　　“你是老大嘛……”奎恩悄悄翻了个白眼，“你就跟在我们面前一样，直接把手枪往桌上一拍，再一瞪眼，不怕苏鲁那小子——”  
　　“奎恩，你单身多少年了？”帕维尔直戳他的痛处，“哦我都忘了——你三十几岁了？”  
　　“老大我求求您别问了……”他的内务总管苦着一张脸，“我年轻时还是谈过几个姑娘的！”  
　　帕维尔再次精确打击：“老实说，我一点都不奇怪你一个都没谈下来。”  
　　他看着奎恩彻底垮掉的脸忍不住大笑，奎恩也忍不住喷笑出声：“老实说，老大，我还真的遇见一个姑娘呢。”  
　　“哦？动心了？”帕维尔好奇地转过头，看见奎恩的眼里竟然也生出一种别样的温柔：“嗯，动心了。”  
　　帕维尔拍拍奎恩的肩，一句话把他的脸逗得通红像是要爆炸：“加油干，万一成了我给你们主持婚礼。”  
　　“什么叫‘万一’成了啊老大你说点好的行不行啊！”  
　　帕维尔正要回嘴，侍者却已经帮他推开了大厅的大门。豁然间一片金碧辉煌的流光铺展开来，室内四重奏的声音华彩又绚烂；平日里严肃冷静甚至凶狠的帮众们一个个都换上了最钟爱的礼服在场地里聚散开来，笑声和惊叹声此起彼伏地隐现在每一个小圈子的谈话里。  
　　见帕维尔走入会场，人们一个接一个地放下手中的酒杯来祝他们的首领节日快乐，而年轻人快乐地照单全收，不时对几个熟识的部下玩笑两句。奎恩恰到好处递上一杯圣诞节蛋酒，几声清脆的碰杯声后玻璃杯已经见底；帕维尔恰好走到中间的一张空桌子旁边，手指习惯性地伸向了随意取用的伏特加。  
　　然而就在此时，另一只手潇洒地抓过瓶颈，稳当地倒了一杯七分满。  
　　“虽然是圣诞节，也不要喝太多，帕沙。”苏鲁轻轻地用自己的杯子碰撞对方的杯口，眼眸里点缀着华灯如同黑夜中的星光，“圣诞节快乐。”  
　　“阿光！你来了！”帕维尔惊喜地叫道，“我还以为你……”  
　　“还以为我在房间里睡觉吗？”苏鲁抿了一口杯中鲜亮的液体，眼睛却一直注视着他的爱人，嘴角还带着笑，“我怎么可能不来祝你节日快乐。”  
　　帕维尔的整个心脏都欢快地鼓胀起来，让他几乎想要不顾场合地扑在苏鲁身上狠狠抱住。幸好此时已经有越来越多的人自发地聚集到他的周围，期待地注目着等待着他们的首领为他们带来新年的祝福。  
　　青年努力平稳呼气放松，转身上台时心里已经因为苏鲁的到场变得安稳自信。他握住话筒微微俯身，看着台下所有人期待的眼神，开口的时候早已背熟的演讲稿顺畅地流出：  
　　“又是一年圣诞节，我的朋友们，很高兴你们还站在这里，我也站在这里。”每一年的年会致辞帕维尔都会不免有些紧张，今年也不例外，他停顿一小会慢慢环顾一周，以缓和台下安静集中的气氛。  
　　他调整得稍微放松，脸上保持正规而恰到好处的微笑：“就在刚刚，我们的奎恩·斯特哈尔总管向我报告，今年圣诞晚宴购置的酒量比去年翻了两番，比翻了一番的Elysion赌场跑得还要快。”他神秘地朝所有人眨眨眼睛——就像早先彩排好的那样，“但是和最热爱的朋友亲人们在一起，伏特加会有喝够的一天吗？”  
　　柯尔伯格和维克多应声起哄：“不会！”  
　　“在整整一年的浴血拼搏之后，我们值不值得给自己最高的奖赏？”  
　　更多的人举起了杯子：“值得！”  
　　“那些我们深爱的人，我们心怀感激的人，该不该给他们一个拥抱？”  
　　台下的帮众没有齐声回答这个问题，却在帕维尔的号令下欢悦笑着与身边的同伴，爱人拥抱在一起，奎恩的脸染上一抹显而易见的红晕，伊丽莎白毫不矜持地抱过逻辑斯谛的胸膛吻了下去，而他的苏鲁依然站在人群最后，眼含笑意对自己举起手中的酒杯。  
　　苏鲁一直都知道帕维尔会在新年前排练圣诞节宴会的演讲，却是第一次真正站在台下，亲眼看着帕维尔在台上如何发光发亮。他发现自己根本无法挪开自己的视线——几乎是迷醉地看着爱人的一举一动，每一个句子的停顿，每一次手势的挥舞。帕维尔略微沙哑的声音环绕在整个大厅里也环绕在他的耳畔，像是一股温暖的风包裹在他的身边，顺着耳朵鼻子甚至肌肤毛孔一丝丝沁入他的全身，让金灿灿的圣诞显得格外柔软。  
　　而帕维尔还在继续：  
　　“大家都知道，我们UpStars是赌字起家，随便谁上赌桌都能把外人杀得片甲不留。我当初学的时候老师告诉我有个词叫赌性，就是说，敢于赌上一切，只为了最后能赢。我之前一直觉得我可以放手一搏，因为无论如何，你们都会是我最坚实的后盾；”帕维尔认真地看着每一个人，“可是今年我突然觉得，我做出任何一个决定时都应该更加认真考虑，因为我所赌上的是你们所有人放在我肩上的未来。”  
　　帕维尔掷地有声地说，“也正是因为有你们在，我可以坚定地相信——无论如何，无论发生了什么，我们都能赢。只要你们还在这里，只要你们还作为UpStars站在我身边，我们就能赢。”  
　　他举起酒杯：“敬UpStars。”  
　　众人高声应和：“敬UpStars！”  
　　早在舞台四周布置好的彩花同时爆开，纷纷扬扬洒了一片，乐队也一齐奏响了乐曲把气氛推向了最高潮。可是当人们放下了酒杯、彩花渐渐飘落的时候，帕维尔却仍然站在台上，压根没有按照演讲稿标明的结束一样放下话筒——恰恰相反，他将麦克风凑近自己，像是还有什么话要说。  
　　主笔演讲稿的逻辑斯蒂顿时就僵住了，只记得疯狂对着统筹项目的奎恩使眼色：不是该进入下一环节了吗？老大怎么还在台上？  
　　奎恩一脸的无辜加恐慌——他太了解帕维尔了，这家伙一疯起来没什么做不出来的，比如苏鲁被绑架的那晚。哪怕帕维尔现在对着苏鲁求婚奎恩都不会觉得意外——等等，求婚？  
　　UpStasr的内务总管突然惊恐地意识到这种猜测成真的可能性，尤其今天还是苏鲁第一次参加圣诞节晚宴！棕色卷发的年轻人忍不住捂住了眼睛，不敢想象自家老大在晚宴上当着所有帮众的面向自己的保镖兼副手求婚该是个什么情景又会有什么后果，他现在只想从这个会场消失，立刻，马上。  
　　而奎恩从指缝间看到苏鲁竟然如同早就意料到一样地微笑着，像是在说，“我知道帕维尔早就想这样了。”  
　　难不成苏鲁也在期待着被求婚？？？  
　　场子渐渐安静下来，人们又重新看向仍然留在台上的首领。帕维尔清了清喉咙，再次开口时显得更加家常和真实：  
　　“在场的有些老人可能还记得……我第一次被父亲带来参加圣诞节晚宴的时候才五岁，在舞台上头一次不打磕巴地自我介绍完，转身就摔了一跤。”帕维尔看着卡森管家远远地朝他微笑，有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“今年，是我在这里的第十六年。在座的各位有比我资格老的，也有第一年头一次来到这里和我们一起庆贺的；”他尽量不引人注意地偏头瞧瞧苏鲁，“而我只希望，无论是谁，无论加入这里多久，我都可以在每一年的这个时候都看到你们，笑着站在这里。”  
　　他再次举起酒杯，连带所有人一起起立：  
　　“敬在这里的每个人，敬今晚的相聚，敬我们正在其中的，最好的时代！”  
　　帕维尔在高举的手臂和更加热烈的欢呼中回头，看见苏鲁少有明显地咧嘴笑着，友好地跟旁边的维克多碰杯祝福。苏鲁的脸上满是从未有过的惊讶，兴奋还有一些满足，他在享受我的年会。首领感激又自豪地想着，在下台前冲苏鲁抿嘴偷笑眨眨眼，不意外地得到了对方一个纯粹的笑容。  
　　  
　　124.  
　　奎恩的组织从来不会让人失望。他们在花样繁多的表演里看得眼花缭乱，惊叹着朝夕相处的同事们从未展露出来过的另外一面，他们在格斗场上一击制敌，又能在赌局一掷千金。帕维尔没有刻意运用赌博技巧，权当今晚是幸运女神的游戏。他前脚在一个小管理员的手里把钱输得一干二净，转手又从柯尔伯格手里统统赢了回来。  
　　那一夜像是无穷无尽——永远不会干涸的美酒、永远不会熄灭的灯光和永远不会安静的音乐，筹码、钞票、骰子、扑克发出各式各样的响声，美元折成的纸飞机被起哄叫好着扔到舞台上，深色的酱汁滴在毛毡桌面上和酒渍混在一起，又被三四个喝醉的男男女女一脚踩过。当帕维尔终于甩手扔下一副顺子赢得了伊丽莎白的钻石吊坠时，他才发现已经是凌晨了。  
　　帮众们还清醒的都已经走了，剩下的全都七扭八歪地瘫在地上，打着呼噜说着梦话把自己扭成奇怪的姿势，睡得香甜。空气中鲜花和脂粉的味道和酒气混在一起辨不分明，唯一还未关掉的追光灯让舞台成了整个大厅里最明亮的一角，整个大厅好像只有他一个人还醒着。  
　　帕维尔醉醺醺地跨过好几个人，终于爬上了舞台，他随手从一个人怀里拽来一把吉他，试了试音。  
　　在这样一个喧嚣到了极致的夜晚之后，他突然很想唱歌。  
　　不假思索的指尖下流泻出的是他最熟悉的旋律：  
　　“故乡的小路旁，一排笔直的白杨。  
　　唰唰的树叶轻响，迎接我回家乡。  
　　凄冷的冬日过去，初春的枝丫嫩黄。  
　　盛夏繁阴啊，白杨，永远朝天仰望。  
　　蝉鸣喧嚣啊，白杨，我总在你身旁。”  
　　没有人被吵醒，迎接帕维尔的是一片冷清的寂静，夹杂着几声翻身的响动和打鼾。帕维尔咧嘴笑了笑，把吉他又塞到另一个睡着的人怀里，天知道那是不是吉他的原主。  
　　他唱歌的时候觉得有人在看自己，即使起身那道目光也没有离去。帕维尔回过头，却看见苏鲁仍然坐在吧台晦暗的一角，面前摆了七八个空了的瓶子，手里仍然攥着半杯。苏鲁比他醉得还要厉害，却还记得定定地一直看着帕维尔，双眼因为酒精而显得更加灼灼发亮。  
　　“阿光，你是不是……喝醉了？”帕维尔把那半杯酒从苏鲁手里拿下来，一仰头全进了自己肚子，打了个酒嗝指了指桌面，“你喝了……好多。”  
　　苏鲁这才想起看看倒下的瓶瓶罐罐，又还要把不存在的酒杯往自己嘴边送：“因为今天高兴。”他想了想，露出几颗牙齿笑着说：“你唱得真好听。”  
　　帕维尔极少见到苏鲁这么坦白。他刚要张嘴说些类似“你要是爱听我以后经常给你唱”之类的话，却冷不防被苏鲁攥住了手腕有力拽起来：  
　　“我想起来了，我要送你东西……我们先回家。”  
　　“送东西？送什么东西……阿光我自己能走！”帕维尔不明就里地跟着，一路被苏鲁拽出了大厅去敲已经在车里睡熟了的司机。  
　　后来的帕维尔回忆起来的时候，不知道是谁打开了车顶的天窗，让冷风毫无顾忌地把他们吹得发抖，唯有夜空清朗无月，显得天边的北斗七星又大又明亮。  
　　  
　　2018 WINTER 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
　　125.  
　　 “但愿，但愿现在还来得及……”二人中相对清醒的帕维尔努力不踩到彼此的脚跌跌撞撞回到房间，苏鲁嘟囔着“来得及来得及”消失在侧卧房间里。摸不着头脑的帕维尔往烧旺壁炉前的沙发一躺，扯开领带灌了一杯醒酒茶喘气放松。  
　　“阿光……你在找东西吗……什么来得及？”帕维尔努力直起身子往前看，发现苏鲁正好半蹲在自己面前，仰起脸傻笑地与自己对望，手里还拿着一个盒子——  
　　老天啊不会吧！  
　　帕维尔迅速打了一个激灵，脑内已经飞快闪过一系列什么银色戒指半跪求婚的戏码，激动又兴奋地盯着苏鲁，手却交叉缠绕不知所措。  
　　半眯着眼睛的苏鲁把盒子往前送了送，“帕沙……嗝……你自己看看。”  
　　听此帕维尔深吸一口气，小心翼翼打开盖子的一角——然而什么东西把从盒子里面把整个盖子顶了起来！  
　　“喵。”  
　　“什，什么？！”吓了一跳的帕维尔往后一退撞在沙发上，苏鲁却恶作剧似的笑着完全打开盒子，让一只黑色白爪的小猫钻出头。“我一直记得……小时候的那只猫，叫喀秋莎。你非常喜欢它……非常非常喜欢……可是是我亲手了结……”他轻柔地托起猫放在帕维尔面前，“这是你的圣诞礼物，帕沙。”  
　　小猫丝毫不害怕地盯着帕维尔的眼睛，前爪往前扑腾着想要从苏鲁手里挣脱出来，帕维尔赶忙接过它抱入怀中，习惯性地一把撸过猫咪下巴的软毛。  
　　“这么熟练？”苏鲁也坐在一旁端详帕维尔的反应，伸手抓了一下猫咪的耳朵，却遭到对方警觉的低叫。  
　　“是个好小子，叫安东尼吧。”  
　　“喂！明……明明是我养了两个月的猫为什么你给他起了名字。”  
　　“可是他跟我比较亲哦。”帕维尔骄傲地抱起猫凑到苏鲁面前，小猫仿佛听懂了帕维尔的话伸爪挠了一下苏鲁的鼻子。  
　　“你们——”  
　　灯火通明的房间里不一会响起两人一猫的笑闹声，在安东尼轻跃上沙发背伸个懒腰缩进垫子里之后，帕维尔才发觉落地钟已经在不经意的时候敲响了三下。“阿光……”帕维尔想伸手去拽苏鲁的衣服回房休息，脚一滑直接冲到了对方怀里。  
　　脸色微红的亚裔人挑眉望着陷入怀里一脸傻笑的帕维尔，头顶的水晶灯把两人的眼睛都照耀得如同宝石般璀璨，披在肩头的光斑仿佛折射出圣诞夜所有的华彩。  
　　他双手揽过帕维尔的腰，紧紧抱着托举到双脚离开对面，在青年小声的的惊呼声中满足地转了三圈。两人笑着抱成一团，靠在挂有槲寄生花环的墙上相视一笑。  
　　“这是我最棒的圣诞节，帕沙。”即使苏鲁一喷气就呼出浓重的酒精味，可他的每一句话在帕维尔听来都像泡着姜饼人的热可可一样温暖满足。  
　　“以后我们会有很多……很多个像这样的圣诞节。”帕维尔的嘴角几乎咧到耳根，一本正经地指了指头顶说：“你知道的，在槲寄生下面……”  
　　“哦你真的是……等了一晚上，迫不及待？”  
　　雪夜中明亮的玻璃窗上透出爱人们拥抱亲吻的影子，纵使楼下的大厅又掀起热闹庆祝的声浪，楼上的人们仍然安静享受着独属于挚爱与家人的团聚。  
　　从田德隆的剧院到难得通宵营业的Tequila酒馆，所有人都情不自禁地希望时间永远停留在2018年的圣诞夜。那晚三藩市的雪花都似乎被染上金色的星光，悄无声息地照亮黑暗滋生的角落，让那些破碎的，飘散在异乡的灵魂都在这个平常又不平常的城市里找到自己的归属。  
　　


	42. Chapter 42

　　2020 SUMMER 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City   
　　第一天  
　　“你给我滚！”  
　　苏鲁气得半天说不出话，急喘了几口气才找到自己的声音，连嘴唇都是抖的：“你让我滚？”  
　　“对，苏鲁光，你没听错，你他妈的给我滚，我他妈再也不想看到你！”帕维尔劈手把一摞文件甩在苏鲁胸前，“我可以忍你突然毫无理由的几天几天不理我，我也可以忍你突然不接电话哪里都联系不上，可是你他妈跟吉姆柯克在我眼皮底下，在我的房间！”帕维尔一指头几乎戳到了苏鲁的眼睛里，“你敢跟我说你们什么都没有？！”  
　　“帕维尔·契科夫你有完没完？！”苏鲁一巴掌把帕维尔的手指打下去，“我跟他什么关系你不知道？你他妈的一直说信我信我，现在是谁在捕风捉影——”  
　　“信你？！”帕维尔看了看自己一下子就红了的手背，笑得讽刺，“我他妈这几年真是信错了你。你还做了什么肮脏事儿你自己心里清楚！”  
　　“我不清楚，我苏鲁光一直做人坦坦荡荡没做过什么见不得人的事儿，契科夫老大您倒是把话说明白！”  
　　“要把话说明白？好。”帕维尔点了点头，“你在UpStars做我的副手，同时还在外面接外快，这事我从没反对过。可你他妈的告诉我，外交组的艾森斯坦是怎么死的？战斗组二队的巴赞是怎么死的？他们死的时候你在哪儿，苏鲁光？”他不顾苏鲁的反驳，一路像机关枪一样全说出来，“我还想问你，11月23日逻辑斯蒂提交给我的每周报告里第三条的内容原本是什么？11月17日每周例会决定到底要从吉姆柯克那里进多少PPK？11月14日华盛顿街发生械斗我们大败，为什么我到11月29日才得到消息，还他妈是从西尔维娅那里听到的？！”  
　　苏鲁被帕维尔这一顿劈头盖脸骂得脸色煞白，却显得含泪的眼睛极红：“是有内鬼，有内鬼挑拨我们的关系……这些事情，我一件都不知道……”  
　　“不用找了。”帕维尔的眼里带着毫不遮掩的失望，“内鬼就是你。还要我把话说得多明白，苏鲁光？”  
　　苏鲁用力闭了闭眼，泪水啪嗒落了下来：“那么，你是不信我的了。这么多年的感情，我救过你那么多回为你受过的伤，都不算了……”  
　　“你为我受过的伤？！”帕维尔同样气得眼泪上涌，他豁地一下脱下衬衣，露出后背上狰狞的刀疤，“苏鲁光，你别忘了田德隆我是怎么把你背出来的。我拼了命把你带出来，以为我们彼此都是真心的，没想到四年的时光，就换来个这样的结局——你还有脸跟我说感情？！”  
　　他缓缓地把衬衣穿回去，一个一个地扣好纽扣：“你要谈感情，那我就跟你谈感情。按照UpStars的规矩，你这样的早该在全组面前被我当众枪毙。今天我念在和你这么多年的感情，我不杀你。”他深吸一口气，“我只要你滚。”  
　　苏鲁冷冷地看着帕维尔，像是之前的所有失望都只是一层伪装。他终于点了点头：“契科夫先生，你该杀了我的。没想到大名鼎鼎的UpStars老大其实只是个内心缺爱的小——”  
　　“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”帕维尔狠狠一巴掌抽得苏鲁打得脸都扭过去，手在腰间扶了半天，却终究没掏出手枪。他看着苏鲁捂着脸眼睛里的颜色从冷漠变成仇恨，只从齿间逼出一声冷笑：“别让我看见你——你让我觉得恶心。”  
　　帕维尔看着苏鲁转过身出门，一路毫不回头地走出契科夫大宅，脸上冷酷的表情始终未变。  
　　在门外的奎恩猫着腰溜到帕维尔身边，神秘兮兮地问：“老大，要不要我帮你去做了那个吉姆柯克？我觉得阿光这么多年应该……”  
　　“别他妈给我提苏鲁光的名字！”站在窗前的青年转过身，眉毛一挑冲手下怒吼，继而揪起奎恩的领子咆哮：“从今天开始任何人不许给我提苏鲁光的名字，这是命令！”奎恩被盛怒的帕维尔吓得呆住，首领松手的同时他后退了好几步站定，咽了口口水低头说：“是，契科夫先生。”  
　　“转告给所有人，不许提苏鲁光的名字，他是UpStars的叛徒，任何人见到可以自由处置。”  
　　“遵命。”  
　　帕维尔撑着桌子缓了口气，刚端起茶杯看见伊丽莎白没有好脸色地拿着报告走进来。“喏，上周华盛顿街的报告。”  
　　“啪！”几乎是伊丽莎白放在桌子上的一瞬间，帕维尔把茶杯撂在桌子上，可怜的骨瓷杯子经不住撞击，在清脆一声中碎成八瓣，深色的茶叶流了满满一桌，浸泡着崭新干净的报告。而首领看都没看一眼，攥着报告狠狠摔到地板上，溅起的茶渍撞到伊丽莎白浅色的裙摆。“你现在才写好报告？伊丽莎白你看看今天都几号了？你怎么不明年再给我交报告？”  
　　“帕维尔·契科夫你不要得寸进尺！现在整个战斗部门都在收拾你们几个高层上周留的烂摊子，能给你写出来就不错了，不满意我的工作？”红发女子头一抬眼睛一瞪定定盯着帕维尔，毫不退步咄咄逼人地说：“您连贴身保镖都轰走了，再撤职我一个战斗主管也算是锦上添花？”  
　　“好，伊丽莎白，停职察看。”帕维尔无视了伊丽莎白拧成一团的眉头，靠在桌子前面与年长的女性平视，“谁知道那个混蛋男人跟你们战斗部门勾结多深。 ”  
　　伊丽莎白冷笑一声，捡起报告摔在帕维尔怀里，一字一句咬牙说：“那请您务必详查。”说罢大步流星地走出气氛难堪的办公室，离去前一秒报告又被砸在门上，传来帕维尔大声的叫骂：“报告，重写！”  
　　“您刚刚撤了我的职位，让维克多写去吧，契科夫先生。”  
　　几个目睹苏鲁离开，听到三楼大吵大嚷动静的手下好奇又畏惧地朝办公室看，首领一句爆粗后大力踹向红木桌子，转身时眼里抛出令人畏惧的光芒：“看什么看！还不去干活？个个等着吃白饭是不是？”  
　　整个契科夫大宅瞬间安静了下来。  
　　  
　　第二天  
　　“伊丽莎白你真的要走？”奎恩靠在大宅的门口，叼着半根烟注视依次把行李搬上轿车的女士。他与伊丽莎白共事不算太久，但他确实喜欢这个红色头发的战斗总管。  
　　当然，不是那种喜欢。  
　　“城东的宅子闲置很久了，我想回去那儿住一段时间，打理我们年轻时种下的茶树。”她在清冷的晨光里收拢垂下耳畔的侧发，转动钥匙随着发动机的轰鸣冲奎恩笑着说：“有空给你们寄茶叶，橙花味的。”  
　　“那，路上小心。”  
　　“赶紧回去吧，那小子该起床了，又是一场恶战。”  
　　奎恩一想到这两天帕维尔根本没对他们用除了吼以外的声音说话，闭眼捏了捏眉心叹气：“真不知道这鬼日子怎么熬下去。”  
　　伊丽莎白没说话，戴上墨镜摆了摆手，一直到开出大宅她都没有回望一眼埋没在微光下的契科夫大宅。  
　　  
　　第四天  
　　“UpStars，Upstars？也敢来投靠我们？”大腹便便的警长抓着苏鲁的头，一下一下有节奏地磕在桌子旁边，直到鲜血流过苏鲁面不改色的脸。“全三藩的黑帮都知道我被他们开除了，现在还被狗屎契科夫家通缉，走投无路正好遇到了警局的弟兄。”苏鲁啐了一口带血丝的唾沫到地上，仰头咧嘴笑看灯下的三个男人：“赏口饭吃呗，我也不是一无是处，关于UpStars的消息我全告诉你，德里克先生。”  
　　“去你妈的！”警长一抬脚把苏鲁踹到墙角，点燃了雪茄大口吸着满眼警惕地看着地上颓然的男子，“谁知道你说的消息是真是假？”  
　　“我是真心来加入警局的，据我所知57号仓库藏了很多好东西，信不信就看您了。”  
　　“你以为我真的会乖乖听话去吗？”警长眯眼凑近苏鲁，把仍然点着的雪茄按在苏鲁手心，对方连一点眉头都没皱。“你们，看好他，逼不出投靠警局的真正目的就饿着，饿死了就埋黑礁的后院。”  
　　  
　　第七天  
　　“喂，那个叫苏鲁的，我们警长叫你去他办公室。”  
　　“嘿嘿嘿别瘫着了，赶紧起来，有大餐。”喽啰挥着警棍把苏鲁抽打起来，对方却瞪了他一眼，装模作样理了理脏乱的衣服往外走。  
　　“哎你说，警长招揽这小子是不是不要命了，哇他可是UpStars的人啊……”  
　　“咱们警长聪明得很。”旁边一人喝着廉价咖啡看好戏似的望向苏鲁走入警长办公室，“他会先要了苏鲁的半条命。”  
　　  
　　第十二天  
　　“苏鲁光，这次出警叫你来什么意思明白吗？”  
　　“明白。队长赏脸，我当然拼命。”苏鲁低着头看不清表情，“只是……我的配枪……”  
　　“你当我是白痴吗？”小队长伸手狠狠敲了一下苏鲁的头顶，“把枪放到你手里，除非我是疯了。”  
　　苏鲁的声音很低却带着难以反驳的坚定：“不给配枪，刀也一直不还，您这是让我去送死。”  
　　“哈——都说契科夫家的狗能杀人千里之外，我倒要看看手无寸铁的苏鲁光今天要怎么给UpStars送礼。你自己看着办，整队，出发！”  
　　苏鲁愣了半天，最后从牙缝里挤出来了一句话：“我已经不是那群渣子的狗了。”  
　　  
　　第二十天  
　　“您看这路段也没有摄像头，罚单就免了吧，警察先生？”伊丽莎白摇下车窗，讨好地冲挥手写下罚单的警察递上一盒香烟，戴着露指黑手套的人接过烟叹了口气，把没有拆封的烟盒从车窗丢回去，趴在副驾驶窗边轻快地说：“我不抽这个牌子，伊丽莎白。”  
　　“嘁，我好心给你送烟还嫌弃，苏鲁啊这么多年都没改抽那种娘娘腔烟的习惯……”红发女子利索地拆开包装，自己点燃了一根摘下墨镜盯着不到一个月脸上多了好几条疤的苏鲁。“你都不知道，和你找个交接点能难死，把二十七街你的队友支走才行。”  
　　“下次换个地方，你开枪第三声我就发现了。”苏鲁想了想还是拿过了一根烟，借火后靠在车上饱满地吸了一口，仰头把白色的烟雾吐在灰蓝色的天空里，“毕竟我带了你那么多年，你开枪的习惯我太熟悉了。”  
　　车内的女子笑着，从储物箱里拿出小纸条塞进苏鲁手里，他转过身背对伊丽莎白快速读完，递回时低声说一句：“谢谢。”  
　　“还谢什么，都是给老大办事……”  
　　“他最近，还好吗。”苏鲁的烟夹在手里，他却望着下水道发呆。  
　　伊丽莎白翻了个白眼没好气地说：“您老人家前脚离开后脚我就被停职察看，现在在我自己家住着。”  
　　“停职了！？他怎么……”  
　　“我怎么知道你们二位葫芦里卖的什么药。”抽完的烟被漂亮的抛物线丢到马路上，她戴上墨镜转动钥匙，“放心，宅子里还有奎恩卡森他们，你家老大也不是小孩子了。”  
　　苏鲁勉强扯出一个微笑，指了指雨刮下面的罚单一本正经地说：“记得交罚款，小姐。”  
　　“喂！”  
　　  
　　第三十天  
　　“队长，队长！Upstars的人击退了！还掉了好多武器，让弟兄们去捡捡？”  
　　“嚯，还有两把HK21，改装过的。这次收获不少啊队长。”  
　　“那当然，也不看看是谁领导的。”鲁卡得意地笑着，拿着新缴上来的突击步枪不撒手。他踢踢蹲在前面没动静的苏鲁的屁股，才发现男人的右臂已被鲜血浸满。“喂，叫苏鲁的，对面是李斯特医生的诊所，报上我的名字可以打个折。”  
　　“谢谢队长。”  
　　“还有这个。”鲁卡想了想，把手里新拿到的手枪丢到苏鲁怀里，“好好干，明天早上不许迟到。”  
　　“是。”  
　　  
　　第三十二天  
　　已经一个小时了。自从逻辑斯蒂从李斯特诊所带了一份病历回来后，帕维尔就怔怔地望着病历发呆；第一页纸已经被捏得满是褶皱，年轻的首领却迟迟翻不到下一页去。  
　　“时间不早了，您该休息，先生。”  
　　“卡森先生，”帕维尔叹了口气放下笔，凝视着书柜里苏鲁曾经送给他的水晶摆件，安东尼一跃跳上帕维尔的膝盖，低声在主人手心发出呼噜声，“我不知道我是否做了一个正确的决定。”  
　　“无须对错，一切都是为了UpStars，您的家。”  
　　“可我……硬生生剥去了家的一部分。”他把额头撑在冰凉的玻璃窗上，目光盯着那天苏鲁离去的道路，一直延伸到大雨冲刷的铁门。  
　　  
　　第四十六天  
　　奎恩给身边人撑着伞快步走回大宅，帕维尔脱去外套时扫了眼几乎湿透的左胳膊，冲身边人翻了个白眼摇摇头：“伞都打不好。”“对不起，先生。”大半个身子全淋湿的男子弯腰道歉，雨水顺着他的头发滴在地毯上，留下深色的污渍。帕维尔懒得多说，挥挥手示意他退下，逻辑斯谛急匆匆从三楼跑下，欠身低声说：“您没事吧，先生，我听说了刚刚有人袭击您的车队还发生了交火，受伤两人死亡一人——是弗雷德。弟兄们很确定地看到杀死弗雷德的是……”“苏鲁光，我也看到了，不用你重复。”帕维尔异常平静地点点头，背对着逻辑斯谛让人看不出他的表情。  
　　“可是契科夫先生，我同时查到了这个。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“弗雷德的信件来往记录，还有这些照片，所有证据指向他就是UpStars的内鬼……”  
　　“是内鬼之一吧。”首领擦干手掌接过对方的文件袋，随便扫了几眼丢到桌子上，仿佛他早就知道里面写的是什么。“收拾一下这几天的东西，准备明天和警长会面的事宜，晚上没事就不要上来了，我很累。”  
　　“是，先生。”逻辑斯谛礼貌离开，走到门前却又停住，在仅有他们二人的办公室里清晰问道：“这么看来，叛徒正好杀死了内鬼。”  
　　“巧合罢了，帮我关上门，谢谢。”帕维尔开始低头写一份信件，又用火漆章封好，拉铃叫来了管家。“卡森先生，您有很久没去城里了吧？”  
　　“是的，先生。”  
　　帕维尔轻快地吩咐：“那烦劳您明天从罗威纳咖啡店带三盒橙花红茶回来，要最新保质期的。钱都装在这个信封里。”  
　　“没问题，先生。”  
　　  
　　  
　　第六十七天  
　　“奎恩，下个路口停一下，我要去那个酒馆。”  
　　“Bad Romance？那不是咱们家的地儿，老大你……”  
　　“内急。”帕维尔翻了个白眼轻松下车，传过灯红酒绿的人群拐到巷子里的厕所，他无视了恶臭熏鼻的下水道和涂满脏话的墙壁，径直走到最里面的隔间拉开门。  
　　帕维尔刚迈进一只脚，早已等在里面的男人一把将他拉在自己胸前，青年心神领会反手锁门，轻微张嘴想呼唤对方的名字。  
　　然而还未说出口的呼唤立刻被席卷而来的深吻一扫而光，背后人的双手精准地拆开帕维尔的腰带，三下五除二剥去下半身的衣物，最终握住熟悉又滚烫的硬挺。  
　　“只有十分钟。”帕维尔轻微扭头索取一个吻，尽管身后的人只字未说，但浓缩了几十天的欲望和爱意全部冲荡在小小的隔间里，从每一个毛孔钻入帕维尔的皮肤。  
　　帕维尔迷醉地吸气，身下的手温热而稳定，对他的每个反应都了如指掌。他被那双手温柔地抚慰，心跳在交叠的呼吸声里越发激烈；他终于不再满足于此，跟随着对方的节奏下意识地动作起来，头仰到极高处的时候仿佛碰到了对方的肩膀。  
　　首领猛地收紧下半身肌肉，在无声的呻吟中满足释放。他撑在门板上大口呼吸，任由那双黑暗中的手仔细擦净，把衬衣塞进裤子，再系好皮带的每一个扣环。那人的右手最后拉住了帕维尔的手，勾着指头在手心摩挲又狠狠一划。  
　　“你走吧。”  
　　帕维尔就被硬生生推出隔间外，他恍惚地擦了一把脸，低声笑着踢踏出门。  
　　他的左手心塞着一卷微缩胶卷，右手心轻留一道熟悉的指甲划痕。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　第八十五天  
　　苏鲁抓了四五次才惺忪着双眼抓到正在水泥地上不停振动的手机，眯眼一看，凌晨四点。  
　　他“喂”了一声，一边听着电话里的任务一边飞快地在破衬衫外面套上外套，等到那边的话交代完，苏鲁已经穿戴整齐抄起了长刀。破旧的出租房卫生间又漏水了，小水洼里漂着一块墙皮，墙角的蚂蚁正忙着搬家。  
　　苏鲁浑然没管，只是把床垫踢得离墙更远了一点。他点点头重新确认了一下地址，说声“明白了，这就去办”，便闪身出了门。  
　　在锁门的那片刻时间里，他想起被打断的梦境，然后不自觉地微笑起来：  
　　“帕沙。”  
　　  
　　第一百天  
　　帕维尔坐在加长轿车里，刻意没有升起防弹隔板。他尽量装得一脸平静，肚子里却紧张得几乎要缩成一团——毕竟没有谁能在知道一分钟后将有人射穿自己的肩膀后还能若无其事。  
　　特别是这次针对自己的暗杀，从时间、地点到受伤位置，都是由他自己敲定的。  
　　“阿光，你必须打伤我，否则你的处境会很艰难。我们已经走了这么久了，绝对不能停在这里。我知道你肯定有分寸，打中肩膀我一定会立刻找医生，没问题的，我最近文书太多，刚好想休息两天。”  
　　轿车在路口的红灯前停下，帕维尔随即绷紧了全身的神经；他的心脏因为紧张和期待而疯狂地跳动着不放过任何一个经过的行人，终于在挡风玻璃的一角发现了那个熟悉的让他魂牵梦萦的身影——他瘦了。  
　　苏鲁跟着人群走上人行道，整个身体绷得如同一把刀；他走到帕维尔的车前，站定，转身——  
　　一个滑板的少年跟他撞了一个满怀。  
　　最好的暗杀时机已经失去，帕维尔眼睁睁地看着苏鲁让开滑板少年跟着众人一起过了街，却在踏上街口的一瞬间转身向左，贴着帕维尔的车疾行而过。他的速度比子弹声音还要快，在他的身后接连五声爆响，加长轿车上的一排车窗齐刷刷碎裂，五发子弹贴着帕维尔的身钉进了真皮座椅里打出满车的飞絮。  
　　“特殊警报！有人暗杀！”司机抄起对讲机一声大吼，反手已经升起了内层的防弹玻璃，一脚油门便已经蹬了出去。帕维尔被司机的甩尾晃得紧紧抓住扶手，才终于反应过来：  
　　五声枪响，五个弹孔，没有一发子弹像原定计划一样破开自己的肩膀。  
　　对讲机的那头奎因正在焦急地询问首领怎样、是谁做的，而帕维尔的脑子里却全是在那一瞥之间苏鲁欣慰又歉然的眼神，看不清的口型依稀像是一句“对不起”，扣下扳机时的手指却温柔得仿佛在送出五个吻——  
　　他费尽浑身的力气才让自己的声音听上去咬牙切齿：  
　　“苏鲁光，你这个混蛋！”  
　　  
　　第一百四十二天  
　　“有警方的消息吗？”帕维尔假装无意地抬头接过逻辑斯蒂递来的文件，迅速翻过却没找到自己想看的内容。  
　　“刚刚接到的消息没来得及写进报告——上午刑侦组副组长被调离三藩了，接任的是阿隆索·费里尼。”  
　　帕维尔挑眉点了点头，眼角眉梢里写的可都是满意：“这个人比他的前任可难搞多了。知道该做什么工作吧，逻辑斯蒂？”  
　　“您放心，先生。”逻辑斯蒂微微躬身，马上要离开时又转头补了一句，“只剩下档案处了，对不对？”  
　　帕维尔没有回答，四个多月来他第一次露出微笑：“叫管家上来，带一壶奶茶。”  
　　  
　　第一百七十九天  
　　伏案工作的人即使不抬头，仅听着脚步声就知道来者何人——那是他等了足足五个月零二十七天的人。  
　　帕维尔没有放下手中的笔，越来越激动自信地写下长段的文书，他能感觉到那人的身影慢慢逼近，上半身的阴影投射在自己桌子前面，熟悉得让他浑身发抖。安东尼快速从椅子后面冲上前，踱步在那人的脚边喵喵低叫。  
　　“我回来了，契科夫先生。”  
　　姜黄色头发的青年终于停下笔，轻轻地回了一声“嗯。”猛地起身抬头扑在那人的身上，准确无误地找到对方的嘴唇毫不犹豫地长驱直入。  
　　“你让我先说完报告……帕维尔。”  
　　“我不介意在床上听你的报告，阿光。”  
　　  
　　“呃，其实我说，在床上听报告都在假的。”帕维尔急促地笑了一声更加快速地剥掉苏鲁的全身衣物，在接吻的空隙里喘气说了一句。  
　　“那你所谓的真实是什么，唔？”苏鲁放肆地啃着帕维尔脖子侧面最敏感的皮肤，一边解开对方的皮带一边抱着几乎黏在自己身上的人往床边走。  
　　“你回来就说明事情全部办成了，还要什么报告。”他仰头啄了一下苏鲁右额长久不消的伤疤，笑得更深，“你变瘦了，亲爱的。”  
　　“所以你在怀疑我的床上功夫也有所消减？”亚裔人挑起一边眉毛抿嘴严肃望向倒在被子堆里的爱人。  
　　“亲身体验才知道。”  
　　  
　　苏鲁终于在五个月零二十七天后躺回了郊外熟悉的大床上，身边不再是发霉潮湿的墙壁，而是温暖熟悉的羽绒枕头；耳畔也不再会有老鼠吱吱作响的杂音，而是帕维尔小声的嘤咛。  
　　帕维尔终于在五个月零二十七天后回忆起曾经为谁把双腿打开到最大，他不必挺直腰板与人针锋相对，而是赤裸背部弓成猫咪一样呻吟；他也不必瞪大眼睛扫视四周的潜伏，而是放心地合上双眼用身体的每一个敏感点接受苏鲁的爱抚。  
　　两个赤身裸体的人盖着薄毯子互相摩挲对方的耳朵，鼻子，眉毛，还有干燥的嘴唇。苏鲁心满意足地轻嗅怀里人被从里到外好好操过的味道，像阳光下小绵羊最蓬松的绒毛，也像圣诞节橱窗里精心制作的牛奶巧克力。帕维尔再次翘起腿欲求不满地缠上苏鲁的腰，可苏鲁太累了。  
　　他能清醒地驱车返回大宅，记得见帕维尔之前好好洗个澡，甚至还能来一场不错的性爱……这已经清空了他被压榨半年的精力。  
　　“你知道吗，我昨天晚上还抱着你的外套睡觉。”帕维尔心疼地抚过苏鲁重重的黑眼圈，和脸上、脖子上、手臂上多出来的伤口，眨眨眼勾过对方的手指轻挠手心的皮肤。苏鲁立刻懂了帕维尔的话外音，上半身稍微一缩钻进对方的怀抱，乖乖闭上眼睛在他的下巴啄了一小口：“晚安。”  
　　  
　　等苏鲁再次醒来的时候房间里依旧一片漆黑，帕维尔躺过的地方早已发凉，可男朋友离开后仍然很贴心地没有拉开窗帘，给苏鲁营造适合深度睡眠的好环境。  
　　他撑着仍然阵痛疲劳的脑壳扑向主卧浴室，一推门倾泻出成片的阳光。站在浴室里完成洗漱的帕维尔托住差点滑倒的苏鲁，推揉了几下把他丢进浴缸里，加满热水还倒了几片柠檬浴盐。  
　　“我感觉你在煮汤……”根本没睁眼睛的苏鲁哼哼了两声靠在浴室边上，任凭吹起来的泡沫淹过胸膛。  
　　“我在煮苏鲁汤。”帕维尔轻巧地在苏鲁鼻子上吻了一下，擦擦手大声在对方耳边说：“泡完澡出来办公室，我等你吃早餐。”  
　　苏鲁又往浴缸里滑了一点，无所谓地点点头表示自己听到了。  
　　“你不要又泡太久直到水全都凉了，会感冒的！空腹泡澡小心低血糖晕倒……”  
　　“嗯嗯我知道——”苏鲁一个猛子扑腾起来，猝不及防给了帕维尔一个湿漉漉的吻。黑发青年睁大眼睛，映着玻璃窗斑斓的晨光像往常那样微笑望着爱人：“我马上出去，吃早餐。”  
　　  
　　“老大，昨天那场混战的报告出来了还有——”奎恩低头翻阅手里几份文件，推开办公室的门一股脑进去，抬头看到眼前景象时呆在原地。  
　　他的帕维尔首领套着松松垮垮的睡衣靠在椅子上，温暖的阳光洒在青年蓬松的卷发上，他笑的如同随着晨光下凡的天使——正在被一个黑发男子亲昵咬耳朵，同时塞了一块松饼在嘴巴里。  
　　奎恩觉得自己肯定没睡醒。  
　　他果断退出去，关门，上步，开门。  
　　天使旁若无人地吻上了对视的青年——对，就是五个多月前帕维尔亲自赶走的苏鲁光。  
　　“苏，苏鲁，你？老大你们……？？？”  
　　“唔，报告拿来给我看看，顺便通知其他人九点半开会。”帕维尔非常淡定地拉了一下睡衣领子遮住锁骨上显而易见的红色痕迹，冲奎恩伸手示意他拿来报告。  
　　“奎恩你要不要来一块松饼，还是热的。”苏鲁对奎恩笑了一下(然而奎恩觉得毛骨悚然)，指了指办公桌上散发着诱人枫糖浆味道的松饼。  
　　“不不不不用了我早餐吃过了——”奎恩往前走了几步，像x光扫描一样上上下下打量帕维尔身边的男人。  
　　黑发，黑眼，眉毛下垂，右眼上一道斜的伤疤，满脸一副波澜不惊的表情，这他妈就是自己认识了多年的upstars前任战斗总管帕维尔贴身保镖兼任男朋友的苏鲁光啊！  
　　“我以为你被老大赶走了。”  
　　“确实赶走了，没办法，计划的一部分嘛。”  
　　“所以老大你之前的……都是……演戏？？？”  
　　“不然呢？”帕维尔吹了吹咖啡热气，往奎恩怀里丢了一本厚厚的小册子，拿起一看是一本《演员的自我修养》。  
　　“拿回去通读三遍，下次搞不好要你来演，现在阿光再去投奔哪儿都不会再有人信了。”  
　　“是……”奎恩表情复杂地看了一眼勾肩搭背恨不得黏在苏鲁身上的帕维尔，内心哀嚎一声默默退出办公室。  
　　靠，我要告诉伊丽莎白。  
　　  
　　“伊丽莎白，逻辑斯谛！九点半老大办公室开会！还有还有你们知道吗，我刚刚在帕维尔那儿……”奎恩凑到两人面前，眼睛一骨碌压低声音说：“看到苏鲁喂帕维尔吃早餐。我的乖乖啊敢情他是去警方做卧底了？怎么连我们高层都瞒着啊？”  
　　而伊丽莎白如同看傻子一样翻了个白眼，摇摇头对盘子里的炒蛋发起进攻，对面的逻辑斯谛慢条斯理地在面包片上抹着果酱，“不是我说，奎恩，你在UpStars这么多年，老大的脾气和做事风格都应该了如指掌。”  
　　在两位朋友处吃瘪的奎恩撇撇嘴坐下，认真剥开一个煮鸡蛋思考回忆五个多月的蛛丝马迹。从第二天离开大宅的伊丽莎白，到逻辑斯谛每周都会拿回的病例，还有某几次针对帕维尔的暗杀……直到柯尔伯格吹着口哨招呼大家上楼，奎恩才不情愿地承认苏鲁的卧底行动在组内根本不是秘密。  
　　  
　　“今天就先这样，散会。”帕维尔打了个呵欠，身子习惯性地往苏鲁身上黏；他想了太久这个熟悉的体温了，昨天的一夜贪欢对他来讲压根不够——然而伊丽莎白清了清嗓子，站起身来：  
　　“都说完了吗？”她嘴角噙了一抹温柔完美的微笑，笑得让在座的男性都心底发毛，“那好，契科夫先生，我有些问题想向您特，别，汇，报。”  
　　她一紧裙带，脚下已经闪到了帕维尔身后，迅雷不及掩耳之间一串爆栗就敲了下去：“小屁孩长进了啊？！敢冲着我发火了？！还敢在我面前摔东西？！那个茶杯多少钱你知不知道？！能买多少杆枪你知不知道？！！”  
　　逻辑斯蒂轻咳一声：“丽兹，重点跑偏了。”  
　　“哦对——摔茶杯也就算了，我的报告你也敢摔？！嗯？！为了写那篇假报告我熬了好几夜你知道我少做了多少组力量练习长了多少道细纹吗？！！！你还！把不把！战斗总管！伊丽莎白！当！一回！事！了！”  
　　帕维尔抱头哀嚎，卡森端着茶杯站定在门口眼观鼻鼻观心，奎恩定在座位前瞠目结舌，逻辑斯蒂居然还推给苏鲁一杯咖啡示意这个不错，而苏鲁竟然就接起来品了一口——只有柯尔伯格张开指缝捂着眼睛看着这场“家庭暴力”：“嘶……好疼好疼好疼……老大完了……”  
　　逻辑斯蒂又拿了一杯咖啡，眼也不抬：“嗯，完蛋了。”  
　　奎恩看向苏鲁的时候几乎听见了脖子的吱呀转动声：“那个，苏鲁啊……”  
　　“嗯？”苏鲁停下倒第五袋砂糖的手挑挑眉，“怎么了？”  
　　“你不帮忙吗……？”  
　　苏鲁似笑非笑地挑挑眉：“帮什么，帮忙揍帕维尔吗？这是个好主意。”他搁下小勺便掐住了帕维尔仍然带着充足胶原蛋白的脸颊，“小混蛋你编什么不好非要编我和吉姆有一腿！我的品位有那么差劲吗！”  
　　“阿光你——”帕维尔的脸被扯得吐字不清，“你怎么也——逻辑斯蒂啊救我啊——”  
　　“还敢让逻辑斯蒂帮你？”苏鲁狞笑着继续掐脸，“你惹的可是伊丽莎白——当时说好只是找茬而已，谁想到你戏那么足？还把她停职赶出大宅？！你知道我担心你的安全担心成什么样了吗——”  
　　“伊丽莎白姐姐我错了……我真的错了……阿光别打脸别打脸你换个地方也行啊——”  
　　在帕维尔的哀嚎声中，奎恩悄悄把那本《演员的自我修养》插回了书架里。  
　　入戏太深，看来也不是什么好事。  
　　


	43. Chapter 43

　　2023 SUMMER 2325 3rd St, San Frantokyo  
　　127.  
　　 “五点四十分，你还有二十分钟准备打理，契科夫老大。”苏鲁靠在帕维尔卧室的门框上抱住双臂说。而躺在大床上心满意足睡了个午觉的年轻人听到二十分钟一下子跳起来，拽过衣帽架上熨烫好的衬衣直接从头上往下套。“你应该再早一点来叫我的！今晚的宴会我怎么能迟到一秒钟？！”  
　　他双腿伸进裤管在羊绒地毯上踩定，一边把衬衣塞进裤子里一边照镜子往乱蓬蓬的卷发上摸发胶——一点都没有成年的一家之主的样子，还像个上学要迟到的小孩子一样手忙脚乱。与之相对的整齐待发的苏鲁站在一边继续看好戏，说实话真的不是他不想早一点把帕维尔叫起来，他四点五十走到床边企图掀被子的时候直接被睡梦里的年轻人踹了一脚！  
　　“警长，文森特，罗杰斯……哟，还有记者？你这次邀请函发的够广泛啊。”帕维尔一边浏览贴在镜子侧面的来宾名单，思考了一会选了条黑色暗纹的领带，翻起衬衣领子把袋子绕到脖子后面，微微抬头对着镜子里的自己双手交错。  
　　“多一些祝福也无害，这可是你的生日，帕维尔。”苏鲁掀起窗帘看到宝蓝色的巴赫迈停在楼下，侍者拉开门，一位姜黄色头发的男士走下车，在“Elysion”门口驻足了一会，一人走进大厅。  
　　年轻人不以为然地哼了一声，比划了一下两边领带的长度，把之前快要打好的领带又解开，冷漠地说着，“谁都知道这不是一次简单的生日会……赌局和美酒，不过是些幌子罢了。”  
　　“你没问题，亲爱的。”苏鲁站在帕维尔身后，双手抚上对方的肩膀让他转过来面朝自己。亚裔人轻松地把契科夫第二次快要打好的领带解开，用食指不紧不慢地勾起一边的丝绸，压到左边，同时左手绕出一个环为下一步留出空位。“这么多年你都过来了，只不过要再和那群老男人开一次会而已。”  
　　苏鲁离他真的太近了，帕维尔能清晰地看见对方微微翘起来的一撮黑发，藏在头发下面的还没有完全愈合的新伤口。他稍微一吸鼻子就能闻到苏鲁身上檀木混着鼠尾草海盐的味道，和每一个早晨醒来时臂弯里的气味别无二致。  
　　“歪着头，看什么呢。”苏鲁瞄了一眼盯着全身镜的帕维尔，不经意问了一句。  
　　“镜子里的你。”帕维尔笑了，如实回答。  
　　“镜子里的我有那么好看吗，让你盯着不放？”听起来对方决定继续把这个小玩笑讲下去。  
　　“有啊，我在看你翘起来的一撮黑发，藏在头发下面的还没有完全愈合的伤口，在看你新换的白衬衣挺直的领口，还有你穿了一年多的黑西装起了一点点毛的袖口，说真的我给你的薪水足够你去定做一套高级一点的……唔？”  
　　“油嘴滑舌的小子。”苏鲁嘀咕了一声轻捧契科夫左耳偏下的脸颊，贴上对方的嘴唇只用舌尖掠过微启的牙齿。帕维尔不知所措地愣了三秒，因为苏鲁能感觉到对方一瞬间绷紧尴尬的左手不知道该往那儿放，于是他立刻拽过帕维尔的手安放在自己腰上，同时加深这个留香薄荷漱味的吻。  
　　“五点五十五了，你再不停下我会迟到的。”帕维尔掐了一下苏鲁的腰还顺便往前撞一下，挣脱开对方，舔了一下微红的嘴唇表现出轻微的不满。  
　　“可一件合身的大衣也是必须的。”亚裔人抖开黑色西装外套让帕维尔刚好能伸进袖子迅速穿好，一抖肩双手捏着领子从上顺到下摆，微微张开又落下的衣摆扬起一小阵自信而威严的风，静静地垂在主人身边。  
　　帕维尔重新审视全身镜里面的人——那人的卷发已经被精心打理，西服上下一丝不乱地贴合在他身上，如同一件坚不可摧的铠甲。在电光火石的一瞬间里，他仿佛看见旧日间安德烈的幻影——而当年他还只是站在穿衣镜旁羡慕憧憬的幼童。  
　　帕维尔从容地在脑内又过了一遍逻辑斯蒂交代的注意事项和人员特征，海量的信息量在他的头脑里已经分门别类地储存完好，静静等待着主人在最合适的时间将他们用做武器。帕维尔不无感伤地看了一眼镜中的自己，心里却抑制不住的升起一股自豪。  
　　我做到了。  
　　他微笑着转头看向苏鲁：“我准备好了。”  
　　随着大厅的钟声准确无误地敲响了六次，两位侍者挺着板直的背拉开房间大门，香槟“砰砰”炸开的声音和似乎永无止境的祝福一股脑涌入房间，将最后一个安静私密的房间充斥得满满当当。帕维尔深呼吸后依依不舍松开爱人的手，嘴唇一抿挑起恰到好处的骄傲与威严，同时抬起右脚迈出坚定的一步。  
　　  
　　128.  
　　“老大，有点小状况。”在帕维尔微笑与三藩最大的房地产商碰杯问好后，奎恩毕恭毕敬地站在首领后面小声说。同样听得一清二楚的苏鲁脸上没有什么大表情，可还是不由自主地绷紧了肌肉保持警惕，帕维尔稍微偏了偏头轻声问，脸上却波澜不惊：“怎么了？”  
　　“通往西侧后门的走廊本来是斯科塞斯带队负责，他突然给我打电话说拉肚子来不了……替补斯坦利在负责天台，没有多余人手了。如果这边用不到我的话，我可以去看看。”奎恩略微上前一步靠近帕维尔，三人依然保持平稳的步伐穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，仿佛一切都只是下属稀松平常地和首领对话。他们从柱子后面走过的时候帕维尔刚好快速思考完毕，点点头答应了一声“好，你去看看”，继而自信上前站定在交谈甚欢的文森特和西尔维娅面前，礼貌地对女士行了吻手礼，又和老人点头致意：“别来无恙，文森特先生。”  
　　“好得不能再好了，如果没有等会要开的扰人心烦的会议，今晚绝对会是精彩难忘的一夜……一场绝妙的赌局。”文森特又露出多年前田德隆会议时客套圆滑的笑容，前倾了一下身体准备继续说些什么，而帕维尔早就料到了他们的目的——不过是像曾经的会议上那样结盟联手。  
　　他像突然想起什么似的，以“严肃警告”的口吻轻笑说：“哦对了，今晚我们准备了足够的筹码——虽说赌桌上结盟通气是常事，可我们UpStars还用不着别人来帮忙。”帕维尔暗自得意地看着文森特吃瘪碰壁的表情，继续补充：“希望您玩的愉快。”  
　　  
　　129.  
　　帝国日报的头牌记者汤米也许永远都不会忘记那一晚的宴会。  
　　即使他穿着不是那么合身的租赁礼服，只能站在两排人后面勉强踮起脚尖观看表演，手里端着被撞洒一半的玫瑰色香槟，但他还是由衷庆幸自己抢到了来自UpStars的采访邀请函。  
　　酒红色绣着金麦穗流苏的帷幔从二楼一直垂到一楼，上百盏大小不一的水晶灯做成星星的形状垂在天花板下面，围绕着中央的大吊灯好像群星伴月。灯火通明的光芒把每一处都照的通亮，大量的光芒汇聚在一起竟然看不到地上的影子。从其他帮派首领到政界名流，到场的每一位来宾没有记者叫不上名字的，他甚至还见到从不公开露面的歌剧演员莎莉文站在华丽的舞台上展示夜莺般的歌喉。  
　　为了迎合宴会又不失契科夫家本行，Elysion的一楼改造成宴会厅与赌场兼备。连成一排的老虎机哗啦哗啦吐着亮晶晶的银币，时不时有人爆出欣喜若狂的大叫。即使这一局输了也无伤大雅，身材姣好的荷官立刻蹭上你的大腿，莹莹玉手将沉着金沙的香槟送到嘴边。汤米手痒痒地押了几块钱在最简单的赌大小台桌上，对面裹着精致西服的性感女郎并没有露出鄙夷的神色，微笑揭盘后露出两枚白的发亮的骰子。两点红心骄傲地在灯光下嘻嘻大笑，自己居然蒙对了！汤米小声欢呼，身侧的兔女郎从胸脯中间抽出三张崭新的一百元纸币塞到他的衣袋里。  
　　“这，这么多？我只压了十块钱。”  
　　“今天是契科夫先生的生日，我们赌场特地把赔率提高了三十倍呢~”女郎猩红色的指甲划过男人的衣领，狡黠一笑发出邀请，“不再来一盘？或许您能只用几块钱赢得价值千万的房产。”  
　　“我……”汤米还想说什么，全场突然安静了下来，所有荷官在同一时间停下了手上的工作，所有行进中的工作人员也停下脚步。记者有些不知所措地左右张望，当目光投向正前方时他也停住了。  
　　年轻的帕维尔·契科夫平稳不急地从金色楼梯上走下，皮鞋前掌踩在地板上的声音清晰可闻，懒散却透着不可逾越的权威。青年的手轻轻地搭在栏杆上一路抚下，他在下楼的过程中半低着头没有刻意地看楼下的任何一个人——似乎他对到场所有人都了如指掌。站在汤米前面的两排人不约而同地弯腰鞠躬，他左侧的一名红发女子偷偷笑了一下，朝身边戴金边眼镜的男人小声嘀咕了一句，接着双手提起长裙欠身鞠躬。汤米也慌慌张张地学着周围人的样子弯腰，却忍不住微抬眼睛看向宴会的主角。  
　　他抬眼的一瞬间契科夫也正好走到最后一级楼梯上，汤米感觉到一阵冷酷的蓝色扫过自己的背部，千分之一秒内竟然让人喘不过气。短暂施礼后众人纷纷恢复原来的姿势，交头接耳的谈话声又逐渐响起，汤米这才发现契科夫身后的影子里站着另一个黑色的身影。青年微笑着轻拍双手，从侍者的托盘上拿过香槟，恰当地举高折射吊灯的光芒，将四周一切都照出不切实际的梦幻：“祝酒，我的朋友们。”  
　　  
　　130.  
　　所有人一同饮下第一杯酒之后，宴会才算正式开始。汤米头晕目眩地看着各界名流从自己的身边走过，在赌场一掷千金同时悄声交谈，心里已经好奇得像是猫挠；他在十几个近在咫尺的大亨与官僚的爆料中纠结不已，却仍然没忘记自己来这里的理由。汤米在人群中望了一圈，迅速地发现了自己的目标。  
　　“好久不见，别来无恙。”三藩市警长德里克叼着根雪茄不情不愿地朝契科夫伸出了手，“UpStars近来发展……”他上下打量一圈Elysion的金碧辉煌，“相当亮眼啊。”  
　　帕维尔大大方方地握住：“那可是比不上刚拿到州政府大笔拨款的警局。我们赌场做的不过是面上功夫，哪像警局的兄弟们都武装到牙齿了。”  
　　德里克手上继续发力：“小小年纪倒学得和你父亲一样狡猾……”他哂笑一声，“我倒要看看你今天赌桌上能赢多少——那栋你梦寐以求的小灰楼就在我手里，能不能拿到就看你的了。”  
　　“那真不巧。”帕维尔竟然反握了回去，“我想要的东西，到最后从来都能得到——更不巧的是，您永远不知道我会想要什么。”  
　　德里克愤愤地甩开了手，这样的动作已经接近失态。他把雪茄捏在手里，视线却已经转向了苏鲁：“现在说话腰杆这么硬，还不是因为你家的狗终于回来了？”他极其轻蔑地把苏鲁从头到脚扫了一遍，意有所指地顿了顿，“换做是我，我才不敢把他放在身边。看起来日常温顺是条好狗，谁知道哪天会从背后咬你一口呢，小契科夫。”  
　　帕维尔礼节性的微笑瞬间就收了回去，面容一下子变得冷淡而犀利。他盯着警长洋洋得意的笑脸，每个字都像是牙缝里蹦出来的：“我契科夫的人，想必还轮不到识人不清的警长前来指点吧？”他眯了眯眼往前一步，二人间的距离近得越发危险，蓝绿色的眼睛尖锐得吓人，“他也从来不是我手底下的狗。他是会站在我身后为我战斗的狼。”  
　　帕维尔说完，便一刻都不想停留地拂袖离开。苏鲁紧跟在帕维尔身后，离开时却对着警长嘲讽地微微一笑，黑色的双眸收出不亚于帕维尔的冷酷：“是会咬碎你喉咙的那种狼。”  
　　  
　　131.  
　　“现场情况怎么样？完毕。”  
　　“纸醉金迷，鸡尾酒在人群里飘来飘去，一派歌舞升平。”逻辑斯蒂在对讲机里冷静地答，“某些人是享受不到了。完毕。”  
　　“可别提了——”奎恩有气无力地回应，“黑咕隆咚又安静连根毛都没有，我怀疑斯科塞斯是故意说自己拉肚子去宴会逍遥快活。完毕。”  
　　“他还没那个胆子。完毕。”  
　　“那你也记得给我和我手底下的人留点酒和点心啊——”奎恩压低了声音哀怨道，“本来还想着有正事要干的，没想到突然过来补漏，肚子里已经开始叫了。完毕。”  
　　“你在宴会有什么正事？本来策划里你就是辅助的，除非老大突然在大庭广众之下跟苏鲁亲上了，否则没你出场的必要。完毕。”  
　　奎恩故意没说话，几秒之后他满意地听见了苏鲁在对讲机里的声音：“逻辑斯蒂，我听得见。完毕。”  
　　想象着苏鲁一贯冷静的脸上绯红的颜色，奎恩忍不住无声地大笑。  
　　他放下对讲机，结束了这个小时的例行通报。  
　　  
　　132.  
　　“跟。”  
　　“跟。”  
　　“跟。”  
　　汤米手里攥着最后几个筹码，小心翼翼地看了一圈周围的名流大亨，咬咬牙推出自己的筹码。这几千块钱对于同桌的其他人只是鸡毛蒜皮，却是汤米整整两个月的薪水——然而今天赌场的赔率提高三十倍，如果运气好便能大赚一笔。他正对面高大的东欧人手指摩挲过两个五百元的黑色筹码，抬头时恰好撞上汤米紧张慌乱的眼神。那人的嘴角不明显地挑起，手往回一收轻描淡写地说：“弃牌。”  
　　旁边的德里克警长惊讶地望着那个男人，一口饮尽手边的葡萄酒狂妄大声地隔桌嘲讽：“你怕不是个傻瓜？在翻开最后一张公牌之前直接弃牌？白白搭进去近万的赌注，今天的赔率可是三十倍。”  
　　他的话引来周围人一阵丝毫不怀好意的嘲笑，而对方只是端坐在位置上，商人似的金丝边眼镜后面仍然是波澜不惊的深绿，他意味深长地在汤米脸上停了两秒，“弃牌。”  
　　当汤米眼前的最后一个红色筹码被拿走摆在对面小山的顶端，他悲哀地大叫一声瘫倒在桌子上。左边的银行家大声叫骂着摔碎两个高脚杯，在兔女郎友善的提醒下踹了一脚椅子哼哼着离开赌桌。警长德里克则和右边的一位贵妇握着赢来的筹码谈笑风生。赔率提高三十倍的后果就是赢得快输得也飞速，汤米疲惫地抓起几张毛票，踉跄着从舒服的天鹅绒椅子上爬起来，他已经输掉了身上所有的现金，还有车钥匙，银行里的几支股票……仿佛从云端一落千丈陷入地狱。  
　　记者颓然地站起身，依依不舍地摸了摸椅子上华丽的装饰，而另一个人的手却同时放上，不容置疑地拉开椅子。  
　　帕维尔·契科夫轻笑着坐进椅子里，手指一伸娴熟地翻过面前的扑克牌，敲着三叠新的筹码说：“看来你们这儿多出一个位置，不介意我的加入吧，各位？”  
　　  
　　自从UpStars的老大亲自上桌赌博后，场子里所有人的注意力都被这个群狼盛宴似的赌局吸引，周围逐渐围了里三层外三层。现金和金钱已经不满足几人之间不断上涨的赌金，赌至中局每一个黑色筹码已经变成了大大小小的房契地契。三位商界名流在叫苦不迭中默默走下台桌，而原本的年轻荷官似乎也受不了几位黑帮老大的重压，在结结巴巴码错了一组牌后直接被西尔维娅顶替。到了晚上十点的时候，宽敞的桌子边只剩下四人——罗杰斯，德里克，帕维尔，还有那个谁都不认识的东欧男人。  
　　帕维尔不禁多看了那人两眼——他当然十分清楚自己上桌时那个东欧男人财力不过平平，可赌到现在，他不仅依然留在桌上，而且手上的筹码竟然跟其余几人齐头并进而毫不示弱。  
　　这人不简单。帕维尔心下默念，暗暗决定在下一轮重点观察他，台面上西尔维娅已经发了牌。  
　　德里克看了一眼手牌，露出一脸志得意满的微笑。他重新点上雪茄拿出一张熟悉的地图，在中心交界处的圆圈狠狠点着：“加一张房契。”他挑眉望向帕维尔，“契科夫少主应该很熟悉这栋楼……你曾经’心爱’的小灰楼。”  
　　帕维尔却没说话，只是沉默地加了两条田德隆商业街的经营权。连公共牌都没发的时段就加这样的大注让观战者忍不住发出了一阵低呼，德里克也只好又压了三栋楼上去。  
　　可最后结算时东欧人仅仅因为三张同花赢过帕维尔的两张同花，并没有让小灰楼的房契落入手中。而那人获得地契却没有兴奋激动的异样，只是在询问荷官能否兑成筹码继续游戏。  
　　那人似乎只对金钱感兴趣。  
　　  
　　两三轮之后，罗杰斯以“手气不好”为托辞早早离开会场，而此前还在赌桌上耀武扬威的德里克也在帕维尔到来后显得有些乱了手脚。先是被旁边的陌生男人以一串同花顺收走一百枚价值一万元的砝码，又在一次盲目的跟注后被帕维尔搜刮走一大摞红色筹码。帕维尔曾经在大大小小的赌桌上遇到各种不同风格的赌徒，或激进或保守。他一眼就能看出德里克热衷不断跟注的大手笔风格，也能发现罗杰斯过于保守的小心压抑。  
　　然而那位神秘的赌徒自始至终都保持一丝不苟的浅笑，上一局他还连续压了十几万的筹码，下一局又在起手就弃牌推出，着实让人好奇猜测起这位在焦灼赌局上连续玩了三个小时的男人究竟是什么身份。  
　　中途休息时三人纷纷离桌，帕维尔接过侍者送来的淡茶，同时小声叫来苏鲁查看这位客人的资料。切诺利·保尔，一位来自圣彼得堡的机械工程师，由于上司不能亲自来而让他来顶替，除此之外并没有特别的地方。  
　　也许这就是他对房契地契之类的毫无兴趣，只热衷金钱的原因？帕维尔皱了皱眉头，喝了半杯苏打水回忆刚刚赌桌上的情形——那人总是能完美地掩盖好自己的情绪，即使是锐利如帕维尔也难以看出他一成不变的微笑下到底拿着什么样的牌。苏鲁低头贴在爱人的耳边，询问要不要叫奎恩暗地查一查，帕维尔摇摇头有些迟疑地说：“再来两局我定能看穿每一个人的把戏，可是这个人……稳定得有点不可思议。”  
　　“异能者？”站在帷幕后面的苏鲁轻微揉过首领紧绷的肩膀，道出自己的猜测。“如果真是异能者那我会全力以赴。”帕维尔自信地挑起嘴角，眼睛里蹦出满满的傲气与杀气，“毕竟这是我的主场。”  
　　一杯酒喝尽，赌局重新开局。  
　　苏鲁站在一边，只觉得坐在赌桌边的帕维尔全然不同于他平日所见。平时甚至有些飞扬跳脱的爱人一旦摸到深绿色的毛毡，眼神中的温暖便全然被冷然的压迫感所取代。他熟练而自信地做出决定，加码、跟牌、看牌或者放弃，每一注甚至连同做出的反应，在一挑眉一摊手之间都饱含深意。不仅带给场边观望的他一股威压，而在同桌的几位黑帮首领间毫不逊色，甚至更胜一筹。他几乎可以看到异能在帕维尔的眼里飞速运转，每一个人的动作在他的眼里都仿佛被看透而无所遁形。  
　　如果说街巷和武斗场是自己的天下，那么赌桌就是帕维尔的战场。苏鲁到了此刻才真正意识到契科夫家的以赌起家是什么意思，而二十余年在赌桌上浸没出的帕维尔眼里的波澜不惊让苏鲁觉得如此陌生，却又如此迷人。他凝视着帕维尔拈起扑克的一角扫一眼便盖回去，或者熟练地把玩着筹码的样子，心里莫名其妙地有种满足。  
　　这样一个在赌桌上光华四溢的人是我的爱人。  
　　可惜帕维尔并没能看见爱人眼中几乎宣泄而出的爱意，反而逐渐发现了一些不对劲，警长虽然一直在输，但他似乎并不紧张或者忧虑，而帕维尔快速心算后发现虽然每一局他和切诺利赢的金额不相上下，微小的差别叠加起来竟然是警长筹码的大部分流向对方囊中。  
　　德里克警长自愿与人暗地联通并作为垫脚石的可能性太小，若那人不是警长的盟友，仅靠自己的赌技与帕维尔争锋并且收揽更多，首领无法想象对方在赌桌上练习过多久，又有着多深沉的心思。  
　　柯尔伯格曾经和他对练过无数局，每一次到了最后都已经与手牌无关而变成伪装与眼力的较量——牌好的要遮掩引人跟注，牌差的也要藏好假装诈唬，而每一次帕维尔被识破都是因为他的某个不经意的小动作泄露了一切。可是，帕维尔的异能足以让他在看人这方面所向披靡——那么，这个竟然不能被帕维尔看破的陌生人，究竟是谁？  
　　西尔维娅宣布一轮结束后轻巧收走了三人面前的扑克牌，德里克点了点自己的战利品，抬脚一蹬桌子表示自己自愿退场，面对面的二人一下子成为万众瞩目的焦点。柯尔伯格为了煽动气氛，索性打开各楼层的电视进行现场直播，几百双眼睛紧紧盯着价值千万的扑克牌——从少妇优雅的手指间依依不舍离开，如羽毛一般落在两人面前的深绿色天鹅绒上，他们伸手的瞬间不是掀开一张简单的纸质扑克，而是在轻描淡写间掷下骇人听闻的巨额筹码。  
　　众目睽睽之下帕维尔突然叫停西尔维娅不再发放最后一张公牌，首领微微直起身子，双手端放在高耸筹码的桌面上，一字一句盯着对面人问：“你到底是谁。”  
　　一对狐狸似的墨绿色眼睛将帕维尔全身认真打量，鬓角微白的男子站起身，如同帝王一样抚平压皱的大衣慢慢脱下，在墨绿色的领带上赫然夹着与帕维尔胸前一模一样的北斗七星。他微笑时眼角的皱纹竟然与安德烈·契科夫如此相似，伸出右手也恰好停留在帕维尔熟悉的高度，紧接着发出抑扬顿挫的问候：  
　　“帕维尔，我亲爱的侄子，好久不见。”  
　　  
　　133.  
　　“侄子”二字无疑是一颗重磅炸弹，在赌桌和人群中掷出暴击的一声。好几位记者悄悄拿出相机对准桌上的二人，原本颓然的汤米如同打了鸡血一样摸出录音笔，隐秘地朝着帕维尔的椅背按下录音键。首领发话之前人群中只有悉悉索索的交谈声，苏鲁压低眉毛严厉扫视一圈，上前一步在帕维尔的右后方询问是否需要出手，对方不动声色地摇摇头，再抬头与那人对视时眼睛里多了一分稍纵即逝的怀念和显而易见的惊讶。  
　　“我从未想过你还活着，斯捷奇金叔叔。”能与他佩戴相同胸针的人必定是契科夫本家的一员，安德烈去世后本应该由他的弟弟，帕维尔的叔叔继承UpStars，可没有人能找到斯捷奇金，安德烈临终前拿着调查报告沉默地对儿子说：“他或许已经死在圣彼得堡了，不成器的弟弟。”从此关于叔叔的信息也被帕维尔抛到脑后。  
　　斯捷奇金低笑着摇摇头，似乎他早就料到了青年会说什么，上下抛着一个筹码用低沉回忆往昔的口吻说：“安德烈从小做什么都比我强，他跟着我们的父亲去新奇的美利坚发展，而我一个人跟老奶奶在圣彼得堡的小屋子里勉强生活。”中年人一口饮尽伏特加，细细把玩着水晶杯上雕琢的复杂花纹，举手投足间充满上流社会的气质，根本不像一位在远东生活许久的小市民。  
　　“酒精曾经让我暂时忘掉与该死的哥哥相关的一切烦恼，可今天它只会是我胜利的催化剂。”见帕维尔始终沉默搓着两个筹码，斯捷奇金从桌子下面拿出一个黑色文件夹，摊开来顺着桌面滑到他的手边，掉落出十几张签有“安德烈·契科夫”的大额支票。  
　　“我不喜欢多说废话，契科夫家的人都不喜欢。”他笑着翘起右腿搭在左腿上，企图搅动凝固尴尬的气氛。“你一定查了很久安德烈遗产中消失的20%部分，就在这里。”  
　　帕维尔曾在六年前委托史波克调查遗产中没有归属于自己的20%的真正主人，可惜律师先生动用了全部力气也没能查出分毫。他还记得那天律师打断了他和吉姆的小酒会，详细汇报后总结性地说：“抱歉，契科夫先生，我无法查明遗产的主人。唯一合理的推测是那人并不在我们国家，不服从我们的法律。”  
　　“你的父亲，我亲爱的哥哥，慷慨地给我留下了他总资产的20%。”那些支票悉数被斯捷奇金收走，在指挥下兑换成史上最高额的筹码，一堆一堆装在小车里放在男人的身边，“可我绝对不会要他安德烈·契科夫一个子儿的施舍！”斯捷奇金端正坐好，咄咄逼人地朝帕维尔大喊，同时双手死死握成拳头，咬紧下唇仇恨地望着对面。  
　　“如果你不想要，契科夫先生，你压根不必接收这份遗产。”帕维尔轻微皱了一下眉头，平静地回应。  
　　“恰恰相反，帕维尔，我知道UpStars从来是赌字起家……”男人重新摆上了50枚黑色的筹码，一口气推到赌池中间，我会用这20%的资产为筹码，从你手里赢得契科夫家全部的财产。”  
　　如果放在平时的赌局，柯尔伯格觉得别说是“全部财产”，就是从自家老大手里赢得一个子儿都是天方夜谭。  
　　然而今晚的这个男人太不简单了。  
　　斯捷奇金在稍早时候赌局的成绩已经令人侧目，加上今晚赌场的赔率改为三十倍，他与帕维尔的双人赌局就变得更加惊心动魄。一场德州扑克起手盲注就高达千万，加上后续三次翻牌跟注，一场下来的赌资足够买下市中心的一整条商业街。  
　　随着夜晚不断深入，苏鲁察觉到帕维尔悄悄打了好几个哈欠，侍者上前询问需要什么饮料的时候他点了平日几乎不会碰的黑咖啡。可是对面的斯捷奇金手边的第一杯伏特加都没有喝完，双眼依然炯炯有神地扫视变幻无常的赌局，简单一翻牌和底牌中的梅花10黑桃10组成四条。  
　　“斯捷奇金，胜。”西尔维娅宣布完分配筹码时，周围观看的观众不约而同发出一阵赞叹，甚至有人开始打赌两个契科夫谁是最后的胜者。伊丽莎白数数两人面前的筹码数量，差点气得背过气去——帕维尔的数量已经和斯捷奇金几乎持平，如果其中一方大胆下注了手中全部筹码，另一方也必须下注相同金额，赌桌上的生死决胜仅在一局之间展开。她不动声色地握紧逻辑斯谛的手，顺便扭头冲看热闹不嫌事儿大的柯尔伯格狠狠丢一个眼刀。  
　　“都是你干的好事儿！不好好核查宾客名单还把赔率扩大那么高！”  
　　“为什么都赖我？我怎么知道老大还有个叔父出来捣乱？”  
　　“别激动丽兹，我相信苏鲁肯定会有所作为的。”  
　　“苏鲁能有什么作为？众目睽睽之下，他还能出手把那老头砍了不成？”  
　　“相信老大吧，他没问题的。”  
　　红发女子抬脚踩上左边的男人，三人之间的悄声对话立刻终止，屏幕画面中的帕维尔深深陷在椅子里，左手无意识地抛着金色筹码，眉头紧锁高速思考。  
　　赌桌中间已经翻开了四张公牌，一张方块3还有红桃10，J，Q。二人依然像前几局一样不多不少地谨慎跟注，可就在西尔维娅翻出第五张牌——红桃K，全场的气氛骤然变得紧张压迫。  
　　因为双方都有可能根据自己的底牌组出德州扑克最大的一副皇牌同花顺，僵持了三个小时的赌局很可能在这一次下注后画上句号。  
　　帕维尔不动声色地再次确认自己的底牌，红桃9和黑桃9，他已经掌握了仅次于皇牌同花顺大小的顺子。首领的心中不由得钻过一阵窃喜，然而他抬头平视对方时，斯捷奇金大手一挥抛出了自己所有的筹码。  
　　“ALL IN.”


	44. Chapter 44

　　134.  
　　帕维尔从走上赌桌那一刻起就开始观察周围的每一个人，观察他们的牌风、松紧，观察他们所有的习惯性动作和自己都没意识到的怪癖。每一个人在他的眼睛里都透彻如明镜，毕竟赌博需要的从来不止是运气和计算，更是对对手的了解。而斯捷奇金，帕维尔确定地想，他一定是一个有过人之处的异能者。  
　　一晚上几十上百局下来，斯捷奇金的牌运乍一看上去仿佛出奇地好。在他赢得的四十八局中，有高达四十局没有进行到荷牌圈，他的所有对手便已经全都弃牌，独留他一人坐拥桌上的所有筹码。纵然每一局发生时帕维尔都确实觉得自己的手牌无法与斯捷奇金抗衡不如及时止损，可是现在算下来，斯捷奇金拿到好牌的概率似乎未免太高。  
　　他在偷鸡。  
　　不仅是偷鸡，而且是习惯性偷鸡。  
　　偷鸡的虚虚实实之间让人无法确定他什么时候手里捏着真正的大牌，什么时候只是虚张声势。可是偷鸡的次数多了总有迹象，对于惯于诈唬的人，牌桌上的聪明人们也自然会早有提防。帕维尔认真回顾了一遍之前的牌局，却发现他的行为毫无规律可循，唯一的共同点就是——每一次自己都切实地相信，他真的拿了好牌。  
　　帕维尔再一思考，发现剩下的那八局显得更加阴狠——他坚定地示敌以虚，引诱对手不断加码试图逼退他，却一直跟到最后；翻开底牌，斯捷奇金的手牌总能恰恰比对手高出一点，仿佛是运气所致——可是帕维尔回忆着自己输掉二百万筹码的那一局，自己当时的所有观察都再明显不过地告诉他，斯捷奇金手里根本没有大牌！  
　　所有的分析在帕维尔的脑袋里契合流转，西尔维娅已经开始发出公共牌；他抬起头看着斯捷奇金眼里无比真切的胜券在握，突然灵光一闪——  
　　如果他的异能，就是“伪装”本身呢？  
　　他看向斯捷奇金带着几分熟悉的脸，对方的每一个得意和失落都在帕维尔犀利的异能分析中分崩瓦解。  
　　  
　　斯捷奇金望见赌桌中间的红桃10，J，Q，K时，大脑稍微一转，便发动异能摆出胜券在握的微笑，果断推出自己面前所有的筹码。  
　　自己的底牌不过是两张K，即使连上公牌也只是三条而已。周围的观众都在期待桌上的其中一人翻出皇牌同花顺，虽然他很清楚自己完全不可能组出那套牌，但只要所有人和帕维尔·契科夫相信就足矣。  
　　他不需要一口气赢得帕维尔的全部筹码，他只需要在此轮逼迫对方弃牌，捞走赌池中的金额，再如法炮制一点一点蚕食鲸吞掉契科夫家的财产。  
　　曾经的一切嫉妒不安都将化得粉碎——而斯捷奇金·契科夫将成为契科夫家新的王。  
　　“帕维尔，我亲爱的小侄子，你还是太嫩。”斯捷奇金解开衬衣的第一颗扣子，把腿翘在桌子上狞笑地望着对方。“怎么了，你不敢下注了？”他故意让荷官把四张花色数值极大的扑克牌展示给周围观众，坐回位置上一字一句地说：“那我就……再加一注。”  
　　西尔维娅微微惊讶地睁大眼，才微笑道：“可是，您已经All In了。”  
　　“真的吗？”斯捷奇金笑了笑，“我这次加的，是我的性命。帕维尔·契科夫，你敢不敢跟？”  
　　帕维尔凛冽地抬头对视，望着深绿色的眼睛在众人喧哗后的安静中一字一句地回应：“我也压上全部的筹码，以及，我的性命。”  
　　全场哗然。谁也没想到在今晚的生日宴上竟然真会看到有人赌命，赌命的竟然还正是生日宴的主角！我的老天，那可是真的太刺激了——如果帕维尔真的输了，斯捷奇金不仅将会成为新的大鳄、UpStars的首领，而且他们还可以见证昔日的黑帮老大如何把自己的命输掉！  
　　紧张的、激动的、兴奋的、恐惧的窃窃私语轰一下爆发出来，又在急切焦灼的气氛里安静下来。所有人都盯着双方手中的底牌，无论那四张牌翻开是什么，三藩市的风云都将会经历一场巨变。  
　　可是坐在风暴眼中的帕维尔的脸上却依然波澜不惊，analyze帮他看穿了斯捷奇金的伪装，所有的犹豫思考和眼底藏着的自信得意在他的眼里都不过是一场海市蜃楼。他的叔叔此轮的底牌绝对没有那张梦寐以求的红桃A，他们中没有一个人可以翻出皇牌同花顺。斯捷奇金的再次加码不过是想逼得帕维尔弃牌，从而收走赌池中的金额。  
　　然而帕维尔手中才是真正的大牌，仅次于皇牌同花顺的大牌，他又有什么理由不压上全部？  
　　一大一小两只手同时衔住自己的底牌，翻开朝上时将结果坦坦荡荡地公布在所有人眼下。  
　　  
　　135.  
　　“不，不不不，这不可能……”斯捷奇金颤抖着摘下眼镜，几句低头的嘟囔自语中还夹杂好几个俄语单词，变了调的口音与之前抑扬顿挫的英语完全不同。他狂乱地揪着精心打理的短发，再次抬头瞪着帕维尔时宛若一头暴跳如雷的公牛，手掌杂乱无章地摆弄自己的底牌和中间的公共牌， 可是他无论如何都不可能抽出比帕维尔更大的牌面。“这不可能，你一定出了老千！！！”如同全身骨头被瞬间抽走，男人跌坐在椅子里，大口喘气如同一条脱水的鱼。几秒后在人群的喝彩喧哗中，他又猛地跃起踩在赌桌上，从怀里抽出一把P99对准帕维尔。  
　　“我已经看穿你的伪装了，斯捷奇金叔叔，不得不说你的异能碰上我真的就像盾碰上矛。”帕维尔轻笑着摇摇头，极力压着激动和膨胀朝对方坦白，面对下一秒就扣下扳机的手枪丝毫不动。  
　　潮水般的喧哗喝彩中没有人能看清苏鲁的动作，只能看到一个旋风般的纯黑身影从帕维尔身后跃上深绿色的赌桌。踩碎的塑料筹码飞蹦到桌外，暗红色的刀鞘中赫然亮出明晃晃的长刀，笔直地朝斯捷奇金的手枪落下。  
　　乌黑的枪管断裂砸在桌上，同时弹膛爆发出巨响，燃烧的火药碎屑扑面而来，冲击波几乎要掀翻斯捷奇金。依然举着枪的斯捷奇金根本没有反应过来发生了什么，落在毛料大衣上的小火苗立刻迅速燃烧，他尖叫着左右环顾求救，然而没有一个宾客愿意帮助这个输掉一切的男人。当苏鲁微微向后退准备返回帕维尔身边的时候——只有他看到一颗子弹笔直地穿透斯捷奇金的左胸，把精巧的北斗七星胸针射得粉碎。  
　　炸膛的火花燃尽后斯捷奇金僵硬地倒在扶手椅上，新鲜的血液混着模糊焦黑的上半身让人纷纷躲避。德里克上前望了一眼，猛然转身狠狠指向苏鲁：“是你，是你杀了他！UpStars的人杀了自己赌场的客人！”  
　　“不……”苏鲁还未反驳，一声更加清晰的枪响击穿歌舞升平的夜晚，Elysion的所有灯光应声熄灭。  
　　一瞬间的寂静之后，所有人都开始惊慌奔逃——因为随之而来的不是一声两声枪响，而是来自四面八方根本分不清来自哪里的一整片枪声。  
　　每个人都在奔跑，每个人都在尖叫。高跟鞋狠狠地踩在水晶项链上滑开，香槟塔变成了整整一片碎玻璃和液体的残骸，堆积如山的筹码被推倒撒了一地，百元大钞上的总统头像上溅了不知道是谁的血。前一刻的调笑全都变成惊恐的大叫，贵妇散乱了头发，大鳄失落了背带，一时间没人顾得上姿态，只记得拼命朝着大门拥去。  
　　而在这样的混乱里，倏然间突出了一个清亮利落的女声：  
　　“我们被埋伏了，全员反击！”  
　　伊丽莎白转身拉过逻辑斯蒂，右手顺畅地把他的脑袋往赌桌下面一按，直接躲过了飞过来打穿一叠扑克的子弹；她半点没犹豫，右手一探便从大腿根摸出一把手枪，掌心一转之间间不容发地砰砰还击回去，留下二楼走廊一声人体软倒的响动。伊丽莎白抬头一望，在慌乱的人群中隐匿的十八个杀手便已被她数得干净，左手几个手势之间，战斗部门早在待命的各小队已经潜伏到位；然而就在此时，至少五声枪响，直逼他们二人所在的方向。  
　　伊丽莎白顺势朝后一倒，一个后翻起来时原本为晚宴准备的细高跟已经被甩开，左手仍在开枪的同时右手已经探向了赌桌底，再举起来时已是一把弹夹装满的自动步枪——她朝上一举，和钻出来的逻辑斯蒂一起织起了一片火力网。  
　　“跟我来，我知道配电室在哪儿！”柯尔伯格拽着维克多逆着人流一个劲地朝里走，身边的尖叫哭泣从耳边飞速掠过顾不上管；维克多随手扶了一把一个险些摔倒的少女，抬眼一望便锁定了那扇门：“是那里吗？”“没错——小心！”  
　　一发冷枪擦着维克多的身子钉进了暗金色的墙纸，可比下一发子弹更快的是年轻人扬手之间钉进杀手额头的匕首。  
　　隔着苏鲁的肩膀，帕维尔眼看着宾客们仓皇逃离只留下变成战场的Elysion，几秒钟前赢得赌局的狂喜和骄傲已经彻底消失，取而代之的只有心里泛上来的寒冷。这么大的场面出了这样的事，UpStars是怎么都没办法压下来的了，无论结果如何日后在三藩都绝不会好过。帕维尔还记得那发打进斯捷奇金胸口的子弹，那说明想要他叔叔命的另有其人——可是比起将来，眼下的局面也已经足以让他的狂怒燃烧得过了限而变成冷漠。  
　　在他的宴会上出现了杀手，杀的是他的人，如同一记响亮的耳光。  
　　“别出声。他们是冲你来的。”苏鲁把帕维尔护在射界的死角里，小心翼翼地探出半个脑袋窥探外面的情况。被伊丽莎白调来负责这次宴会的都是一把好手，可来路不明的那群杀手同样不可小觑，战到了乱局，一切排兵布阵都终于让位于最基本的运气。  
　　 整个大厅里四处都是流弹，自己人往往伤在自己人的枪下，辨不清身份的人在打，UpStars的人在反击，警局的人在弹压，Somniferum的人被流弹击中忙着骂骂咧咧地找仇家，Flamingo的人一边逃窜一边瞧准机会补上两枪顺便祸水东引，喧闹拥挤地纠缠成一团，间或传出极痛的哀嚎；所有人都在朝着帕维尔之前所在的赌桌逼近过来，战圈越缩越紧。  
　　炸膛发生的那一刻苏鲁便已经开了异能把帕维尔带到了相对安全隐蔽的一角，可毕竟不是隐身，这个角落最多能再撑十分钟便会被彻底发现。  
　　而UpStars直面着杀手80%的战火，已经快要支撑不住——已经不是说什么冲谁来的的时候。  
　　帕维尔和苏鲁对视一眼，一同滚出了掩体，极端的默契已经让他们之间不必多说：苏鲁的长刀快得看不见影，不断地围绕在帕维尔的周围朝着一切敌人劈砍下去，同时荡开可能对首领造成威胁的流弹；帕维尔端住了枪手指一丝不颤，朝着隐匿在角落里的冷枪手们夺命一击。握着手枪看着在自己身畔游走的苏鲁片刻之间便劈出了一个巨大的安全圈，帕维尔才终于找回了冷静思考的能力，异能前所未有的铺展开来——  
　　“是警方的人。”  
　　“什么？”苏鲁大声地回答，将一枚子弹狠狠地削飞，回头去望帕维尔；  
　　年轻的首领大吼：“是警方的人！”  
　　然而一声轰隆的爆响盖过了帕维尔的话，Elysion的整个西北角几乎都被炸了开来，烟尘和震动让所有人都停滞了片刻。  
　　就在这样的安静里，二楼的走廊上突然跌跌撞撞地闯出一个人影，胸前全是血。  
　　他像是要休息一样地伏在扶手上，然后栽了下去，一头撞在了深绿色的赌桌上脑浆迸裂。  
　　那个人正是三藩市的警长德里克。  
　　  
　　136.  
　　没人记得清那一段难耐的沉默持续了多久。苏鲁插刀入鞘的声音惊醒了所有人，紧随其后的是最后的几个杀手也渐次倒下时肉体滑落的声音。Elysion里突然起了一阵骚动，这一次却再不是之前的激战——无论是警方还是其他两个帮派的人们都飞快地四散逃去，一时间整个会场里只剩了UpStars的人，空静得可怕。  
　　空气里全是血腥味、火药味，与还在飞扬的尘灰。  
　　和德里克仍然大睁着的双眼。  
　　  
　　  
　　137.  
　　“损失报告。”帕维尔走得飞快，语调仍然平稳无波，可苏鲁能看出来在年轻首领平静的外表下，他的内心已经几近疯狂。他随手接过手帕擦掉溅在脸上手上的血，毫不在意地随手扔在地上，嘴仍然没停：“伊丽莎白负责人员损失报告，精细到每个部门每个小队每个人，他们的职责，紧急联系人，死伤者最近三期的评估报告。伤了的那些奎恩安排医院，危重伤不要耽误。逻辑斯蒂，尽你所能去搜集其他组的伤亡，尤其注意德里克死了之后会有什么变动。苏鲁今晚留下查弹道，务必查清楚警长是谁杀的，我们要给一个说法。柯尔伯格帮奎恩评估赌场的财产损失，报告明天天亮我就要看到……”  
　　身边的人一个个应诺离开，连向来寸步不离的苏鲁都已经开始研究德里克的尸体。帕维尔一偏头，却看见柯尔伯格仍然跟在他身边欲言又止：“有话就说，时间很紧。”  
　　柯尔伯格张了张嘴：“奎恩他……不在。”  
　　“他不在？”帕维尔猛地扭头，“现在这个时候你告诉我他不在？他人呢？”  
　　柯尔伯格咽了口口水，语音还尽力保持着稳定：“是的，事实上……自从老大您上了赌桌，奎恩那边就再也没和我们联系。”  
　　“那些警方的人是从西侧后门进来的。”帕维尔缓缓站住，终于意识到了整个乱局的真相。他站立不稳地后退了一步，又极快地推开了柯尔伯格试图扶住的手，再迈开步子时已经变成了另一种节奏：“在场所有人，一切事务暂停，先给我找奎恩·斯特哈尔！不管在哪儿！不管多久！不管……”他被自己哽了一下，最后的两个字仿佛气声，“死活。”  
　　  
　　他们拉开每一扇门，翻过每一具尸体，帕维尔被众人夹在中间，心里却完全不似当年在田德隆一样坚定，只觉得不断往下沉。苏鲁暗地里握着他的手都没办法让他镇定下来，帕维尔只觉得不敢想象任何一种结局。  
　　然而结局总是会来，不顾任何人是否抗拒。  
　　柯尔伯格从前面跑来，在帕维尔面前住了脚：“老大，您大概需要……过去看一下。”  
　　首领快要把苏鲁的手攥出血。他站在设备间打开的小门前，门里蜿蜒出来的血迹缓缓浸没了他的鞋底。  
　　帕维尔最信任的内务总管、从小到大最好的朋友奎恩·斯特哈尔被蜷起来塞在设备和按钮之间，脖颈和胸口的刀伤血痕触目惊心。


	45. Chapter 45

　2023 SUMMER 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
　　138.  
　　帕维尔记不清这是奎恩死后的第几天。  
　　有些人就是这样，他活着的时候你觉得一切都如此理所应当的顺畅，他似乎也从不显得有多重要或者忙碌，只是在要什么的时候总能恰到好处地送到你手边。  
　　可是当他不在，所有的事情都像脱了环的齿轮一样再也无法运转通顺。  
　　奎恩的葬礼办得极其仓促混乱。奎恩死前培养的接班人不过刚被带半年，太多事务都根本不知道怎么做，只好赶鸭子上架地应付，再由所有高层为他扫尾。帕维尔每天要花比之前多三倍的时间整理和调节因为奎恩不在而留下的乱局，再多花出三个小时跟各种各样的人吵架——那些从来不需要他去操心的琐事，那些奎恩为他挡在办公室外面的琐事，如今桩桩件件都落在帕维尔的头上。  
　　而在一天的吵闹喧嚣后，夜晚寒冷静默的契科夫大宅里再也听不到奎恩大呼小叫却无端让人觉得放松的声音。  
　　帕维尔看着桌上的丝绒小盒，忍不住又想起自己生日的那天深夜。他用尽了浑身的力气才控制住自己，表面平静地叫人把奎恩从设备间里弄出来。已经有些僵硬的尸身搬动起来格外困难，帕维尔不想看他们笨拙地折腾，只好背过身去。  
　　身后传来“好了好了”“弄出来了弄出来了”的声音，逻辑斯蒂早已经备好了担架床，只有颤抖的手透露出他有多崩溃；苏鲁尽量轻柔地把奎恩抱起来，咬肌硬得像铁。  
　　帕维尔无法不注意到奎恩衣兜里的一个丝绒小盒滑了出来掉在血泊里。逻辑斯蒂匆匆地推走了担架床，伊丽莎白赶着为他包扎肩伤；他上前一步，捡起了那个小盒子，打开。  
　　一对素圈戒指在丝绒小盒里闪着微光，盒子里还夹了一张小纸条。  
　　帕维尔缓缓打开——那上面密密麻麻地写满了求婚时的台词。  
　　  
　　139.  
　　“帕沙，如果你不想见的话我可以帮你推掉——”  
　　“不，阿光。”帕维尔轻轻地推开苏鲁的手，“奎恩是因为我而死。我必须见她。”年轻人轻轻摩挲着衣兜里的两个戒圈，把情绪谨慎地全部掩藏起来。这是一场必须演好的戏，为了她，也为了自己。  
　　苏鲁看帕维尔准备好了才出门去叫人：“露茜娅？你可以进来了。”  
　　焦灼的姑娘几乎是与开门的苏鲁擦着身子冲了进去，双手撑在帕维尔的办公桌前，居高临下又咄咄逼人，语气里却带了一丝不易察觉的哀求：“契科夫先生，我现在需要知道我的男朋友，奎恩·斯特哈尔在哪儿！”  
　　苏鲁想把她从帕维尔的桌前拉开，却被首领的一个眼神制止了。帕维尔轻轻叹了一口气，安抚地看向露茜娅：“这位女士，你为什么不坐下好好喝口茶，放松一下再说？”帕维尔轻轻把一杯热奶茶推过去，卡森早已拉开了座位，“我听奎恩提起过你，露茜娅。”他温和而不容置疑地看着她，直到姑娘卸下所有强装出来的咄咄逼人，只剩下再也掩盖不住的担忧和脆弱。她踉跄了一步，被卡森轻轻扶着坐进了柔软的丝绒扶手椅，深深地叹了口气。  
　　“谢谢您，契科夫先生——”露茜娅迟疑地接过茶杯，啜了一口便放了下来，“可是，可是我真的得知道他在哪儿……奎恩他五天没联系我了，打电话也不接，他以前从来不这样的，我们也没有闹矛盾……一点预兆都没有，我怕他……”露茜娅紧紧抓着杯柄直到指尖发白，“契科夫先生，他到底怎么了？我知道他的工作总是很危险，您不用瞒着我……他是不是受伤了，我能不能去看看他？……重不重，我求求您告诉我实话……”她又是希望又是绝望地看向帕维尔，仿佛在等待一个审判。  
　　帕维尔看着面前的女子，感觉这次谈话远比他之前经历的任何一次都来得困难。  
　　他当然记得奎恩如何一边嫌弃着他和苏鲁一边拿逻辑斯蒂和伊丽莎白打趣，又是如何在每周的休息日把自己收拾得干干净净去赴约，到了深夜才心满意足地回来，他也记得奎恩是如何在认识她之后变得更加稳重，偶尔又会露出什么样的微笑。  
　　而如今奎恩已经入土，留在他身边的只有这两个戒圈。  
　　帕维尔忍不住看向苏鲁。苏鲁在露茜娅看不到的角度用力抿着嘴，喉结不住地上下滚动；但他还是朝着帕维尔点了点头。帕维尔收回目光，深吸了一口气，小心地说出了这个编造好的谎言：“露茜娅，你先别慌，也不要乱想。他没有受伤，也没事。他很好，只是最近局势比较乱，我们安排他去另一个黑帮做了卧底，除了与我们这边的苏鲁单线联系之外，需要切断一切过去的联系方式，防止露馅。”  
　　对面的女子微微睁大了眼睛，像是已经接受了这个说法，又像是想到了些别的什么；但她只是张了张嘴，没有说话。  
　　我多想相信这是真的。帕维尔对自己说，逼着自己对对面的姑娘露出一个公事公办的微笑：“露茜娅，这段日子里希望你不要去找他，否则对你对他来说都太危险了。”他深深吐出一口气，“工作需要，十分抱歉。”  
　　露茜娅的眼泪一点点地漫上来：“就一定得是他吗？不能是别人？”  
　　帕维尔轻轻地点头，“不能是别人。他是我们里最好的。”  
　　“那也太突然了……”女孩终于忍不住泪水，“他怎么都不跟我说一声，这么危险的事都不告诉我一句，我都快急死了……”她接过帕维尔递给她的手帕，“谢谢您，我只是……听到他平安无事我本来应该高兴的，对不起……”  
　　“没关系。”帕维尔故作轻松地看了看表，“按照日程表我的这半个小时都是你的。你可以再哭一会儿，直到你觉得舒服为止。”他起身走向桌边的落地窗，看着窗外浓如牛奶的雾霭：他怕再多看着露茜娅一秒，他就会抄起枪械带着所有人去给奎恩报仇。直到苏鲁过来掰开他的手，他才发现自己的拳头握得太紧，指甲已经深深嵌入手心留下深红色的印记。帕维尔慢慢松开手指，摩挲着苏鲁的拇指。  
　　身后的哭泣声渐渐停了，露茜娅抽了抽鼻子才带着浓重的鼻音问道：“契科夫先生……奎恩他，是不是要去很久？”  
　　“是的。直到任务完成，他都不能回来，不能见我们之间的任何人。”帕维尔狠狠地咬住下唇，“所以如果你不愿意等了……我能理解。我会好好跟他说。”  
　　“契科夫先生，我不敢说我会等他一辈子。”他身后的声音却说，“可是只要我还爱他，我绝对不会单方面放弃。契科夫先生，我知道您觉得我不是黑道中人，也怕我等他太久，等来一个……我可能不想要的结局。”她没有给帕维尔打断的机会，“可是我会等。等到我等不下去为止。”  
　　帕维尔回过身，才发现露茜娅含着眼泪撑出了一个坚定的微笑。她最后一次用帕维尔的手帕擦了擦眼角的泪水，轻轻给帕维尔鞠了一躬：“谢谢您。那我就走了。”  
　　苏鲁没有送。他和帕维尔站在窗前看着露茜娅走出大门，与刚刚给奎恩扫墓回来的逻辑斯蒂夫妇擦肩而过，突然说道：“你是不是又坑我了？非要说我是奎恩的单线联系人，那她以后岂不是得三天一个电话五天上一次门？”他站在帕维尔身后，把额头轻轻靠在帕维尔的肩膀上，“奎恩都不在了……你让我怎么跟她编。”  
　　可他却听见帕维尔的声音说：“她不会来找你了。”帕维尔叹了一口气，端详着那两个戒指，“她恐怕再也不会来找我们了。”  
　　苏鲁沉默着掰开帕维尔的手指，把两个戒指仔细放回小盒子，拉开办公室最下面的抽屉轻轻放进保险箱，又把发愣盯着窗外的帕维尔按在自己怀里，从卷发头顶一直抚摸到背后。  
　　一周之内不间断的工作把两人都忙得喘不过气，帕维尔几乎每天接近黎明才睡觉，而苏鲁在太阳未升起之前就驱车前往城里处理事务。二人之间能在一起的时间少得可怜，别说一个深吻，就连一个踏实的拥抱都是从两场会面之间的空隙挤出来的。  
　　屋里的钟声敲响六次，帕维尔不着痕迹地推开苏鲁，低头攥紧拳头又站起来时眼睛里仍是首领的威严。“走吧，我们去和新上任的警长见面。”  
　　“逻辑斯谛已经在门口等着了，还有外套，外面风很大。”亚裔人紧跟一步递上大衣，帕维尔点点头踏入黄昏时光影诡谲的走廊。  
　　两个黑色身影连续经过透光的落地窗，在苏鲁驱动轿车之前帕维尔望了一眼落日下的契科夫大宅——竟然阴暗得透不出一丝亮光。  
　　  
　　2025 SUMMER 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
　　140.  
　　“怎么又被警方拘留了？这个月第几次了？不要跟我解释他们盯得紧，维克多你不能带趁早换别人来替！”  
　　“这个月的经费为什么还没发下去？现在整个黑帮等你拨款，三个小时之内我要看到钱全部到位，伤员医疗费报告我要十分钟内看到！别以为你逻辑斯谛跟我时间长我就不敢砍掉你三根手指！”  
　　“这回又是在哪？松树街？多少人？顶不住先撤，我再调人去撑着！”  
　　“雷斯利的那场官司为什么会输，是谁找的那个软脚虾律师团队？尼禄私下投资了那家律师所……为什么没人查出来报告？！”  
　　帕维尔·契科夫摔下手中的电话，挥挥手赶走趴在桌面上的猫咪，靠在椅子上深深叹了口气，生平第一次对苏鲁贴心放过来的冰奶茶毫无兴趣。  
　　他知道，自己正如苏鲁这两天说的一样变得越来越暴躁——可是由不得他不暴躁，千头万绪的所有烂摊子都堆到他的眼前。  
　　距离那场致命的宴会已经过去了一年半。奎恩留下的空白被几个人联手一起将将补上，整个帮派在半年后重新磕磕绊绊地运转起来，却已经留下了太多亏空和不确定。帕维尔前脚提拔三个新职员进入逻辑斯谛手下，后脚又传来五个人被暗杀的消息。Somniferum和Flamingo与UpStars的关系也再无往日的表面平和，未能重新分配的田德隆里每天都在发生着械斗，苏鲁刚在日落区完成一次侥幸的暗杀，紧接着伊丽莎白又打来电话请求前往田德隆支援。  
　　而最重要的余波则是，前警长德里克死后不到一周，警署便空降了一位名为尼禄的新警长调任三藩——这家伙一上任就决心彻查德里克意外死亡事件，Somniferum和Flamingo倒是左一句右一句把自己撇的一干二净，所有的嫌疑便全部推给了UpStars。逻辑斯谛正带着支票准备从黑礁保释几个组里的职员，尼禄就颁布了禁止警局人员与黑帮勾结的调查令，黑礁的几个替罪羊被处决得让人措手不及。帕维尔还没来得及和尼禄熟络起来，新警长又不知用什么办法游说州政府颁布了严打黑帮的法案条例，一边没收几十千克的海洛因，一边在二十几家赌场和花街大门贴上整改闭业的封条。  
　　所有人都暗地交流打赌三家黑帮肯定会派杀手解决掉尼禄警长，这个厉行铁腕的警长在三藩活不过一个月。可事实是，尼禄不仅一步步把几大黑帮都逼得毫无喘息机会，还从州政府得到拨款。嘉奖书雪片一样的飞来，尼禄来这里不过半年已经连升两级，风光无限；而黑帮们则在当日报纸的头版吐了一口浓痰，再抹去墙壁上同伴的鲜血。  
　　三藩市上空的乌云越来越浓重，夏日的阳光竟然无法钻透一分一毫。谁都预料到将会有一场电闪雷鸣的暴雨，可没人知道这场雨何时会落下。  
　　  
　　141.  
　　帕维尔抬起钢笔把日程表上面的记录大力划掉了几个，笔尖几乎勾破纸面。帕维尔察觉到自己的失态，烦躁地把笔丢到一旁，抬起头时看见苏鲁在一边担忧又焦虑的目光。  
　　“休息一会？”抱着长刀的苏鲁用着同样疲惫的声音问道——尼禄上任后苏鲁从来没有好过过，帕维尔比谁都清楚。可是，还远不到休息的时候。  
　　“休息不了。我还等着三个事情落实，八个预约要改期，还有……”帕维尔疲惫地指指办公桌上一手掌高的文件，“这些都要两小时内批完。”  
　　“可是已经晚上七点半了，就是加班也要吃晚饭。”苏鲁不容置疑地拽起帕维尔就走，“走，我约了吉姆和史——”  
　　“我不是小孩子了！”  
　　出乎苏鲁意料的是，帕维尔头一次甩开了他的手。苏鲁愣愣地站住，控制不住地觉得有些受伤；帕维尔叹了一口气，才走上前去轻轻地抱住他：“阿光，我知道你想让我休息一下，可是……我不是小孩子了。我也不是父亲去世那年可以随便拔掉电话线就跑去酒馆喝一晚上酒的帕沙了。”他已经掩盖不住自己的疲劳，脑袋埋在苏鲁的颈窝里浑身都没了力气，“我一直想，如果我那天没有随口让奎恩过去顶班，他是不是就不会死……真的，我的每个命令都是那么多条人命。他们跟着我为我卖命，我怎么还能……跑出去喝酒。”  
　　苏鲁低下头，轻轻吻上他的耳朵：“帕沙，你压力太大了。我们跟着你，不光是你的责任和负担，更是为了帮你分担所有事情的。而你现在只要做到休息好——你休息好，我们才能更好的走下去。”  
　　帕维尔半天没说话。苏鲁甚至想要听到帕维尔对自己说“我真的好累”，哪怕一句也好——可是帕维尔没有说。他只是纵容自己趴在苏鲁怀里仅仅三分钟，然后一秒不差地直起身子已经做好了决定：“我算过了，我的日程可以排出一个半小时去喝酒，所以阿光……”他狡黠地笑笑，“我们得抓紧时间。”  
　　  
　　142.  
　　每个人都能看出来帕维尔显而易见的心不在焉。  
　　首领的右手毫不顾忌地捻起酥脆的炸薯条，左边的手机却一直不停闪着屏幕。他在麦考伊和苏鲁开玩笑时仍然茫然地微笑，接过每一杯吉姆用千奇百怪理由递过来的伏特加，在史波克说话时满脸歉意地离席去接电话，又在十分钟后带着揉皱的衣角坐回来，眉头越锁越紧。  
　　“怎么了？”苏鲁悄悄偏过头问。  
　　“没什么事，只是心里松不下来。”帕维尔愤愤地念叨，“这群人没我一分钟都不行——我真想奎恩。”  
　　苏鲁几乎是半强迫地把手机从帕维尔的手里掰出来：“他们没你至少能活一个小时。现在什么都别想，喝酒。”  
　　帕维尔这才抬起头，听着吉姆和史波克的话题又不自觉地谈到黑帮上。拜尼禄的铁腕政策所赐，麦考伊的诊所在十几年后首次扭亏为盈，而且收益可观；吉姆同样因为急速飙升的械斗和冲突很是发了一笔小财。史波克就更不用提，他的一张铁嘴如今是三藩最炙手可热的律师，即使帕维尔要预约都已经排到了半年后。  
　　另一个令人意外的消息来自乌乎拉，她出奇大方地给他们多上了一瓶酒，也是头一次坐到了他们的桌上：  
　　“我们要撤店了。后天就搬，威士忌伏特加全都半价。”  
　　“这么紧？”麦考伊猛地转头，“尼禄把你们逼得那么紧？没别的办法了吗？”  
　　老板娘挑了挑眉毛，本该魅惑撩人的眼睛却写满了疲惫的欢喜：“我怀孕了。”  
　　“什么？！”“真的？！”“恭喜！”五个男人全惊得跳了起来，随即又纷纷恭喜，赶快拿走了乌乎拉面前的酒杯换上了苏打水；乌乎拉嘴里抱怨脸上却在笑着，“史考提说其实三藩也不是留不住，可是我觉得现在的局势太乱，与其留在这里，不如有个更平静的未来。”  
　　帕维尔点点头：“是的，你们值得。任何地方需要我帮忙就直接说——”“心意领了。”乌乎拉微笑地看着他，“可我知道你们比我现在更焦头烂额。尼禄现在的手腕越来越狠，是不是？”  
　　吉姆却只是又闷了一口酒，被过烈的口感辣到咋舌：“他这回背后可有整个州的警力给他撑腰……老家伙们这次是要认真了。”  
　　“萨克拉门托和奥克兰的情况都不好，之前的老帮派们要么被取缔要么转入完全地下，连财务基本支出都成问题。”史波克挑了挑眉毛，“三藩只是早晚。”  
　　“可毕竟三藩的力量和他们还能一拼。”麦考伊说，“我可不想回到我老爸年轻时那样……他跟我说，一旦警察掌握了三藩市的所有权力，普通人就一点讲道理的地方都没有了——那群蝗虫。”他朝着契科夫点点头，“你们小心点。”  
　　帕维尔点点头，一边接过吉姆给他专门点的大份炸鸡一边心下一沉：就在半小时前他刚刚接到了线报，警方已经调了三个中队卷向了Somniferum的最大据点黄昏剧场。  
　　他想了很久曾经在田德隆发生的一切，却还是给罗杰斯报了信——毕竟，唇亡齿寒。  
　　可是他从未想过，UpStars竟然也有一天会与Somniferum这个昔日死敌唇亡齿寒。  
　　  
　　143.  
　　昔日的契科夫大宅已经完全变了个样。即使是不重享受如苏鲁都能明显地感觉到，契科夫大宅里的佣人已经少了一半，有家有室的佣人多半都已经被帕维尔塞了丰厚的遣散金打发回家养老；久没人打理的诸多装饰品上落了灰，更多的直接被撤下了事。餐厅里吃饭的长桌已经换成了普通圆桌，每到吃饭的时间却再也凑不齐人——家里已经很久没人见得到伊丽莎白，而自从苏鲁在一次暗杀任务中扭伤了脚踝，就连不重武力的逻辑斯蒂都开始分担苏鲁的轮班。  
　　柯尔伯格天天把头埋在账本里，抬起头来的时候眼圈重得不能再诱惑任何一个前来消费的小姑娘——赌场的生意同样萧条，有的时候一夜过去，挣的反而补不起电费。  
　　连帕维尔都在一个周末看过账单后，划掉了自己的置装预算，又把饮食费用削了一半下去。  
　　苏鲁看得心疼，只拄了半个月的拐便又马不停蹄地跑前跑后，他们要尽力在警方之前把Somniferum的强大武力收到自己的麾下。从黄昏剧场那次围剿中活下来的每一个都是经验丰富的老油子，可即使UpStars和Somniferum组织了几次不算成功的联合伏击，也没办法阻挡警方一步步越逼越紧，宣示着他们绝不姑息的态度和不惜一切的决心。苏鲁和罗杰斯尚且会对自己手下人的损失感到痛心焦虑，可对方却似乎从不考虑这些——他们只是不断地增派人手，仿佛毫无畏惧。  
　　苏鲁觉得他面对的敌方几乎不是人类——他不会痛。  
　　  
　　144.  
　　三个月后，文森特走进了契科夫大宅的会客厅。昔日精神矍铄的老人如今已经显得憔悴了太多，一只手不受控制地颤抖着，坐下的时候几乎要人扶。  
　　“今天发生的事情，契科夫先生应该是知道的。”他把一份报纸丢在桌上，和桌上原本就摆着的另一份头版一模一样：《警方剿灭特大贩毒犯罪团伙Somniferum纪实》。  
　　“何止知道。”帕维尔扯了扯嘴角，“罗杰斯已经被晾在大街上臭了三天了，连收尸的人都没有。我倒是想知道，新任的‘警局专案组首席顾问’文森特先生今天过来，又是要指教什么？”他抬起眼睛，眸子亮得像针，“如果是要给UpStars指一条明路，那就请回吧。”  
　　文森特却长叹了一口气陷在椅子里，显得他的身体格外小而脆弱：“帕维尔……我们好歹也算相识二十多年。今天我不是作为什么狗屁顾问来的，我只是作为长辈，给你最后留两句话。”他闭上眼，声音极低却坚定，  
　　“不要投奔警方。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我说，千万不要，投奔警方。不要讲和，不要让步，不要为他们做事，不要想交换利益。”文森特疲劳地抬手，那疲劳并不仅仅是因为劳累，“尼禄这个人根本是个疯子，他不留活口，为了他想要的东西可以‘牺牲’任何人，包括他自己……我以为合作可以给所有人一条活路，可是……”  
　　他沉默了一阵，自嘲地摇了摇头：“年纪大了，不该这么天真。”  
　　帕维尔侧头凝视老人如同失去人生挚爱的眼神，瞬间便懂了事情的原委。可他并不打算同情面前的人，无言地端起面前变凉的茶水，吹开水面上的茶叶。  
　　门外响起苏鲁急促敲击的声音，帕维尔施施然站起来摆出送客的架势，文森特也没有久留迅速离开。未等帕维尔发问，苏鲁便几步迈到桌前，咬牙切齿地摔下一封便笺：“是柯尔伯格……真他妈混蛋。”  
　　首领扫了一眼手下的“告别书”，混迹赌场的年轻人字迹一如既往地龙飞凤舞，内容也十足他风格的飞扬戏谑，只是当戏谑的对象换成了自己，感受便完全不同以往：  
　　“老大，听说你最近累得够呛，警方那边大概没少难为你吧？  
　　我是觉得呢，识时务者为俊杰，既然都这样了，生挺着也没什么意义。尼禄前几天找我谈过了，我觉得他的主意不错，就先带点钱过去先给你们探探路。不多，也就两千万，契科夫家还不差这点钱。  
　　真的，老大，跟苏鲁那倔脾气在一起久了你学他什么不好，别学他死撑啊。做不下去就别做了，警方这边听说挖了Flamingo的大厨过来，饭好吃得要命。你愿意撑着就撑着吧，咱家是不是好几周没买鲜奶油了？”  
　　帕维尔自己都很惊讶自己怎么能忍住没把这封便笺揉成碎片。他只是闭上眼睛深深呼吸，仿佛柯尔伯格带走的两千万和所有情报、人员架构和管理内情都不值一提，拳头捏紧又松开。他猜自己的脸色大概很难看，因为苏鲁已经一脸担忧地扶住了他的肩膀像是怕他晕过去——可苏鲁不知道的是这两周里他已经扛过了太多诸如此类的坏消息。  
　　他已经不会轻易崩溃了。  
　　帕维尔睁开双眼时已经完全无视了那封便笺，套上外套快步走出门外。“几日来叛逃UpStars的人还少么，以后这种东西不用给我看了。”他整了整领带坐在后座，和身边的伊丽莎白点点头示意苏鲁开车，“走吧，我们去赴约。”  
　　伊丽莎白勉强投过一个自信的微笑，拿起对讲机坚定地说：“开始行动。”


	46. Chapter 46

　　2025 SUMMER 845 Market Street, San Frantokyo  
　　 145.  
　　警方只用两周烧掉红灯区里所有的灯红酒绿，烧焦的粉尘味和脂粉味混在一起长久地笼罩在三藩市上空，比之前的大麻味道来得更加刺鼻。帕维尔和伊丽莎白带着几个月鏖战之后战斗部门剩下的二百多人，整齐排开横在宽阔又颓败的街面上，完全不打算收敛一点形迹——反正双方的水火不容已经是定局，一场死战在所难免。  
　　而且，帕维尔偏头看了看他身后的苏鲁光，我还有我最后的杀手锏。  
　　全副武装的UpStars站定在全市最宽阔的道路的最中央，这是他们和警方约定的谈判地点。帕维尔提前五分钟到达，街对面仍然空空如也。逻辑斯蒂稍稍趋前一步想要询问帕维尔的意见，被首领微微伸手，拦了回去。  
　　帕维尔上前一步，挺直了身子：  
　　 “尼禄，我们来谈谈吧。”  
　　街巷空荡，只有遥远而低沉的车声和脚步声缓缓地滚近。帕维尔仍然站着，朗声道：  
　　 “提前到场是契科夫家的待客之道，可没想到尼禄先生并没有这样的礼仪。”  
　　同样不下二三百防暴特警的盾牌出现在街面的另一端。  
　　 “可我要说，我们UpStars不是Somniferum那样的莽汉，也不是Flamingo的孬种。”  
　　后面几台车上的警笛声拉了起来，尖利地划破雨幕，几乎要把帕维尔的声音都盖过去；可是帕维尔还是用了全身力气喊道：  
　　 “在我们的地盘上，你如果要打，我们UpStars，决不认输！”  
　　 “帕维尔·安德烈维奇·契科夫。”尼禄警长慢慢从警车里探出身子，站在一排防爆武警后面咀嚼斟酌着接下来要说的话语，抬头时锋利决绝的目光扫过对面站立的帕维尔，二人的气场重压重叠在一起，铺张在连绵不绝的大雨之中，碾过一半被照得光亮，一半仍然深藏黑暗的街口。周围双方的手下们都不禁吞了吞口水，手指微微扣上扳机，或者松握刀柄，当各自的首领一声令下之后，毫无疑问他们都会扑向对面的敌人。  
　　 “尼禄，是时候做个了结了。”帕维尔站在苏鲁撑开的大伞下，平视前方让清晰的声音穿透雨幕，刺激每个人的耳膜。  
　　 “对，但是在做了结之前，我有一个小麻烦要处理一下。”尼禄冷酷的脸上看不出任何情感起伏，他招招手让旁边人递来一个箱子，还有一个五花大绑的人形被丢在两人之间的泥地上。帕维尔眼皮抽动了一下，定睛辨认出那人是从自己手下叛变，并卷走巨款的柯尔伯格。男人曾经俊俏的面容被揍得鼻青脸肿，嘴巴被死死封住，绿色的眼睛里全是惊恐和如同蛆虫的挣扎。  
　　“我想这个人你并不陌生，UpStars的柯尔伯格，三天前带着支票、情报、赌场密码，以及数十卷暗箱操作的监控录像投奔于我……”尼禄挑起嘴角玩味地看着帕维尔的反应补充，“准确说是背叛UpStars投奔警方。”  
　　首领根本不想看一眼地上的柯尔伯格，往前迈了一步说：“对于一个叛徒我没什么好说的，今天是我们两个之间要做出了结……”  
　　“砰”的一声枪响打断帕维尔的话，苏鲁下意识地抓住身前人飞速后退，可帕维尔的脸上还是溅上了鲜红的血迹。面前的柯尔伯格被精准地一枪毙命，尚且温热的躯体仍然在机械地抖动。尼禄毫不犹豫地把箱子丢出去，扣动扳机的手指快得看不清，皮箱里的支票在连续不断的枪声里被彻底打爆出来，纷落如雨。  
　　被打碎的支票散落在两人之间，白色的纸屑盖在柯尔伯格的尸体上被血水迅速染红软泡，混合肮脏的泥土稀稀拉拉地粘成一团。  
　　不用尼禄多说帕维尔也知道对方的决心——任何钱财贿赂或者投靠警方都是无用，他们只想把黑帮从三藩抹去。  
　　并且愿意为了这个目标不惜任何代价。  
　　而帕维尔·安德烈维奇·契科夫，也会为了保住UpStars不惜任何代价。  
　　   
　　146.  
　　在帕维尔背对UpStars帮众抬手落下发布号令的一瞬间，他清晰地看到对面的尼禄也做着和自己相同的动作——然而就在这一瞬，一股森冷突然席卷了帕维尔的全身。  
　　有什么东西不一样了。  
　　像是平日里最习惯的力量突然被抽去，帕维尔只觉得突然涌出一股说不出来的空虚，试图使用Analyse时却发现以往纤毫毕现的世界变成了彻底不可理解的混沌。他曾经如呼吸般自然地使用着的异能仿佛完全消失，让整个世界都如同加了一层模糊滤镜一样的捉摸不定；他不再能够一眼确定对方所思所想乃至下一步动作，分析不出手边最明显不过的尘土痕迹，甚至看不清对面尼禄的脸，无法判断那人的弱点和优势。  
　　帕维尔同样花了比往常更长的时间才终于意识到异能的消失并不仅仅影响到了他一个人，环顾四周，每一个人都在发挥失常，弹无虚发的神枪手抖得不成样子，早习练好的组合技完全发动不出来，平日里依靠异能打斗的手下无一例外都拿着兵器硬扛。帕维尔从没看苏鲁的一招一式看得如此清晰，而这种速度已经让苏鲁把自己的肌肉绷到了极限——这样的战斗，对于向来倚重异能的UpStars如同一场屠杀。  
　　 “范围内异能失效。”尼禄远远地朝他们笑着，“我的异能，希望你们喜欢。”  
　　苏鲁回头看他的表情头一次带了惊惶——而帕维尔只能眼看着警方装备精良的SWAP们一点点吞掉他们。  
　　  
　　147.  
　　谈判注定无果，利益交换只是幌子，帕维尔和尼禄都知道双方唯有一战。帕维尔早准备好了苏鲁从未失手的暗杀，可尼禄的异能是剥夺所有范围内人的异能，让帕维尔的所有策划都变成了一场让人笑不出来的笑话。  
　　UpStars往常最大的优势已经变成了他们最大的劣势。  
　　深夜主干道宽阔的马路已经化为了一片修罗场，绵延四五个街口都是这场火并留下的弹痕、血迹和硝烟味道，所有商铺都关门闭户，警方显然不介意把这次剿灭——或者称屠杀，进行到最后一人为止。帕维尔连田德隆那样的战都扛过来了，却在市场街看着自己往昔无比熟悉的手下一队队死亡时觉得自己的心里都在一块接着一块崩塌碎掉。  
　　战斗部门已经干戈寥落，所有其他部门的人员都被临时调来投入了战斗。伊丽莎白顶在前方靠着自己二十多年来的训练硬撑，所过之处必然会扬起一片血花，让她的红发显得如同女武神；帕维尔正要把苏鲁调上前线支援，逻辑斯蒂却按住了他的手。  
　　“老大，这样说可能很任性……”男子脱去外套，挽起衬衣袖子仔细擦干净眼镜镜片，端起一把M16向前走，“但我要和我的妻子在一起。让苏鲁留在你身边吧。”  
　　帕维尔无力地张了张嘴，什么也说不出来。  
　　他丢开刚刚给吉姆发完消息的手机，从一具尸体手中夺过一把步枪，擦了擦瞄准镜以轿车车顶为支架，咬牙对准对面的尼禄。帕维尔的手在周围连续不断的枪声和扰乱视野的雨点中抖得吓人，连续打飞了两枪，在第三次即将扣动扳机时却感觉到身后一个熟悉的怀抱：“别慌。”  
　　苏鲁站在他身后环住了帕维尔整个人，躯体的温度和气味让帕维尔恍然觉得这里不是血肉横飞的战场，而是昔日契科夫大宅的射击场。苏鲁握着他的手气息稳定，如同他刚刚开始摸枪，而这只是一次训练课程。  
　　 “别慌。用眼睛瞄准，也要用心瞄准，套住你的目标，下定决心，你一定能击碎他。”  
　　苏鲁扶着他的肩膀直到准星不再颤抖，“站稳立住，就没人能击倒你。”他和帕维尔一起扣动扳机，“然后——击发。”  
　　帕维尔从瞄准镜里看到尼禄晃了晃便倒了下去，被抑制的异能却全没回来；他不敢置信地把眼睛几乎镶到瞄准镜上，却看见本应倒地的那人捂着飞速洇开血色的侧腹，竟然若无其事地重新站了起来。几个急救的人员飞奔过来为他做着紧急处理，尼禄却仿佛受伤的人不是自己，连面色都毫无变化。  
　　帕维尔只觉得毛骨悚然。他终于明白为什么之前多么惨烈的交换都不能让尼禄收手半分，也明白为什么新任警长对人对己都残忍到如此地步。增援的警力飞速涌了上来把尼禄包裹在了绝对安全的战场后方，从帕维尔的角度已经没法再伤尼禄一次。  
　　 “他不会痛。”帕维尔轻声喃喃，“他感觉不到痛。”  
　　苏鲁深吸了一口气，终于做了决定：“帕维尔，你保护好自己，我要去那栋楼上把尼禄干掉。有他在，这仗没法打。”他轻拍了拍帕维尔的肩膀，拾起狙击步枪就要往街边的一栋小楼攀爬过去。  
　　然而就在这一刻，他突然听见一阵非同寻常的子弹破风而来的声音，而在血与火里战斗了二十多年的他对这个声音极其熟悉——是朝着帕维尔来的。  
　　   
　　148.  
　　 “阿光！！！！！！”  
　　苏鲁听见帕维尔惊慌失措的喊声，顾不得定睛分辨，只记得拼命抬起右手大力把帕维尔推出去，随后他就觉得左眼一黑，不知哪里流下来的血糊得半张脸都是。苏鲁连抹都来不及，凭着感觉泼出去了一弹夹的子弹，才又揽过爱人，护着帕维尔蹲在车后大口喘气。  
　　 “你还好吧？”苏鲁迅速上下扫了一眼，确定帕维尔除了几处刮擦伤外并无大碍，便又抹了一把脸上的血准备下一次攻击，然而他的手指刚刚碰到眼眶，直穿脑髓的疼痛便一下将他击倒在地，一时间铺天盖地席卷而来。苏鲁默数了三下强迫自己支起身子，才发现自己的额头磕在地上，本来抓着的手枪不知道掉到哪里去了，地上已经流了一小滩血，指缝里还在滴答滴答地不停往下流。  
　　帕维尔用力扶着他的肩膀，手忙脚乱地从兜里掏着手帕，从手指到声音全在发颤。  
　　 “阿光，你擦一下，你擦一下……”帕维尔看着暗红色的血液飞快地染过手帕上银线绣的北斗七星，染上苏鲁的手指，在掌心迅速汇成一小泊，只觉得自己的心脏跳得像擂鼓一样急促剧烈。苏鲁受伤的一幕不断在他的眼前闪过——帕维尔每每回想都只能绝望地一次次确认，那发子弹旋转着削开了苏鲁的左眼，飞射进另一个手下的身体。  
　　苏鲁握着被迅速洇湿的手帕，下意识地觉得情形不妙。他另一只手本能似的反手抓过手枪，倏然站起射向一名企图绕背的辅警，失血却让他站立不稳，直到第四枪才击中目标。  
　　血顺着手帕的棱角滴在他的手掌心，一路蜿蜒进了袖口，又混着雨点散在地上。  
　　帕维尔狠拽了一下苏鲁帮他坐倒在地，顺便躲过了又一轮枪声。他们沉默地等着枪声过去，而帕维尔看见苏鲁正静静地看着帕维尔自己不住颤抖的指尖。  
　　 “没关系的。”帕维尔咽了口口水，声音慌乱得像是在安慰自己，“你会没事的。阿光，会好的，都会好起来的，没关系……坚持住……”  
　　苏鲁凝视了帕维尔片刻，才轻轻点了点头。“我知道了。会好的，没关系……”  
　　那是骗人的。帕维尔的心里像是狠狠被自己扭了一把，他太清楚那样的创伤会让苏鲁丢掉什么，也知道他的阿光的伤势禁不起一点拖延，必须立即撤退整顿伤员。可是此时此刻的冷雨中，年轻首领的面前是纷沓倒下的整个家庭。  
　　帕维尔再不犹豫，随手拽过一个手下便把苏鲁架在了他的肩膀上：“不要管我，带他走，带他去安全的地方，带他去找吉姆·柯克……”  
　　 “……帕沙！”苏鲁惊愕地睁大眼睛试图站起来，却又因为席卷而来似乎永无止境的疼痛顺着墙壁滑落，“我不能……”  
　　 “没有什么能不能！我命令你，带他走！”帕维尔朝手下吼道，帮他把苏鲁的半边重量都担了过去，“带他走！”  
　　然后他绝望地看着那家伙软倒下去——一发子弹穿透了这个年轻人的脊背。  
　　帕维尔徒劳地伸出手，却接不住跌落在地的爱人。  
　　就在这时，另一个人的手臂在帕维尔之前径直扛起了半身血红的苏鲁，三下五除二把男人扛在肩上同时递给帕维尔一袋手雷。  
　　 “对不起，我不能明目张胆地帮你……”吉姆艰难地躲避帕维尔的眼神，同时坚定地拍拍肩膀上的苏鲁，“但我保证麦考伊会治好这小子。”  
　　“那就……拜托你了，吉姆。”帕维尔擦了一把脸上的血污，努力挤出一个笑容望着苏鲁，“阿光，你会没事的……你会没事的。别怕。”  
　　已经因为失血而昏昏沉沉的苏鲁看着帕维尔脸上比哭还难看的表情，下意识地握住了帕维尔的手：“我知道。你也会没事的。我等你。”  
　　帕维尔咬了咬牙才松开手狠心把吉姆推开，抓起脚边的冲锋枪便朝前杀了过去——他的手心仍然残留着苏鲁的温度，而他清晰地记得他松手之前，苏鲁轻轻地挠了挠他的手心。  
　　就像之前每一次他与苏鲁玩笑时一样，就像苏鲁每次安抚他时一样，如同一个暗号和密语。  
　　放心。苏鲁说。  
　　帕维尔终于忍不住心里破碎一样的疼痛，一边怒吼一边扣紧扳机，把子弹毫无保留地倾泻出去。  
　　苏鲁勉强维持意识抬头最后望向帕维尔所在的战场——淋淋雨幕中一颗子弹穿透帕维尔的肩膀爆出一片血雾，他喉咙一紧大叫出爱人的名字，却又扯动神经直接将他击垮，顿时落入失去意识的黑暗。  
　　吉姆任凭泪水冲出自己的眼眶，却还是捂住了苏鲁的嘴同时按住他不断挣扎的两腿，一股脑把他塞进车里奔向麦考伊的诊所。  
　　  
　　2025 SUMMER 525 Golden Gate Avenue, San Frantokyo  
　　149.  
　　苏鲁醒来的时候只看见一片黑暗，比黑暗更鲜明的就是，痛。  
　　从左眼窝深处传来的深切又直达脑髓的疼痛支配着他的所有感官，让他忍不住抬手去摸，却只摸到纱布粗糙的质感——“别动！不许摸！”  
　　苏鲁的身体比思维更快地朝着声音方向摆出了一个防御姿态，随后才意识到那声音来自他熟悉的老友：“莱纳德？”  
　　 “是我。”  
　　苏鲁几乎能从这个短暂的停顿里听出对方拧了拧眉头，他都能想象出麦考伊现在的样子：“你刚做完手术，乖乖呆在床上，哪儿也别动。手术很成功，左眼我实在无能为力……可你右眼视力保住了。一周之后拆线拆绷带，手不许碰纱布。”麦考伊把一个小盒子塞到苏鲁手里，他摸索着抓住，“有事按铃，按钮在这儿——你按一下试试。”  
　　苏鲁没按：“我摸到了。”  
　　两人半天没说话，空气里仿佛凝滞了片刻。过了一会儿，苏鲁才听见麦考伊叹口气，抓了把椅子坐下：“我知道你有很多问题……问吧。”  
　　苏鲁咬着牙挺过了一阵神经的剧痛，才小心翼翼地开口：“帕维尔他……还好吗？我看到他受伤了。”他的嘴唇颤抖着，不知是因为疼痛还是恐惧，“他在哪儿？他回去没有？宅子里现在还有多少人……尼禄呢？我们赢了没有？”  
　　 “你都不想问问你自己，比如……你的眼睛？”  
　　苏鲁似乎努力想笑笑，却最终只是抿了抿嘴：“不必了。我当时就猜到了，那样的伤左眼一定保不住……我能从那里活着回来已经算是幸运。现在，告诉我帕维尔怎么样了。”  
　　医生顿了顿：“帕维尔只是皮肉伤，没什么大碍。你们帮里的事我不敢说，可是那场仗打得很惨。”  
　　 “很惨是什么意思？是警方还是我们？”苏鲁急得循着声音抓住麦考伊的衣角，“帕维尔他真的没事吗，莱纳德你跟我说实话……”  
　　 “他真的没事！”麦考伊握住苏鲁的手，仿佛这样苏鲁就能更相信他一些，“但是……按说你刚醒不该跟你说这些，可是……你们帮死了很多人。伤了的死了的很多人，维克多拼命把帕维尔保了回去……他忙得昏天黑地，一直在处理烂摊子。”麦考伊握着苏鲁冰凉的手，忍不住轻轻拍了拍，“他给你留了便条，需要我念给你听吗？”  
　　苏鲁轻轻点了点头：“请你现在就念吧。”  
　　 “阿光，对不起，我没有第一时间出现在你身边。  
　　我多想握着你的手等你醒来，多想坐在你身边告诉你一切都会好起来。我知道你有多疼，如果有我在身边，你一定会觉得好受一点。  
　　可是真的太难了。我们剩下的人手一只手就能点得过来，地盘上哪里都是漏洞，逻辑斯蒂和伊丽莎白都被警方的人抓住了，我只有包扎伤口的这一个小时可以静静地看着你，然后我就得去照顾我们的家。  
　　没有保护好你真的对不起。没有打赢这场仗真的对不起。没能保住我们的那么多人真的对不起。  
　　我不能陪在你的身边，真的对不起。  
　　如果你不能原谅我也没关系，可是我求求你，一定要听医生的话照顾好自己慢慢休养，等我扛过去，接你回家。  
　　我爱你。”  
　　 “苏鲁？苏鲁，你还好吗？”  
　　麦考伊看着许久什么都没说的苏鲁，忍不住轻轻拍他的肩膀：“哥们，我知道，我明白这很难……那小子又过不来，真的打得太惨烈了你不能怨他……”  
　　 “不。”苏鲁轻轻摇了摇头，“他还活着……这已经足够好了。”  
　　  
　　2025 SUMMER 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
　　150.  
　　帕维尔攥着麦考伊医生送来的便笺，忍不住又从头到尾看了好几遍。  
　　这是他在那场战斗之后的第二周收到的唯一一个好消息——苏鲁终于拆了绷带，在麦考伊的加倍看护下情况稳定，没有出现太多感染，右眼视力受到的影响也不算太大。便笺背面苏鲁的笔迹一如往常的清晰刚健，却让帕维尔的心里狠狠一抽。  
　　 “帕沙：这里一切都好。伤口已经不太疼了，医生说明天我就可以在诊所里稍微走动适应，可我已经快要忍不住，想现在就回家见你，看看你的肩膀怎样，帮你做一切我能做的事。  
　　你一定很辛苦。  
　　千万保重，等我回去。”  
　　门外卡森轻声提示：“先生，您上批遣散的帮众想来跟您最后告别，让他们进来吗？”  
　　帕维尔抬起头，把便笺小心地收起来：“进来吧。”  
　　帕维尔和卡森送走第三批前来告别的帮众时，苏鲁在麦考伊诊所的镜子前端详了自己很久，终于还是带上了眼罩。与此同时，小警员乔纳森从Somniferum最后的一家地下赌馆清扫出来一袋白粉，悄悄揣进了自己的口袋；尼禄站在外面亲自督战，不耐烦地问着他们为什么多花了二十分钟。  
　　“动作快点，动作快点！日落区还没搜你们都给我麻利点——”尼禄的话被传信的警卫打断，那人气喘吁吁地跑到上司耳边小声说了什么，警长却冷笑了一下点燃了一根万宝路。  
　　 “他们跑了？跑吧，跑吧，终归无济于事。”  
　　夜晚的幕布已经悄无声息地盖上闪着红蓝警示灯的警车，尼禄望着黑暗颓败的街道，似乎心满意足地满满吸了一口烟，吐出惬意的烟圈。  
　　  
　　2025 SUMMER 152 Minna Street, San Frantokyo  
　　151.  
　　搏命的奔跑间逻辑斯谛能无比清晰地感受到前方人手掌心的触感，在冰冷的大雨中仍然温暖细腻如玫瑰。  
　　上一次拉着伊丽莎白的手是什么时候？  
　　恍然间潮水般的记忆涌入逻辑斯谛的脑海，拜托他绝妙的memories异能所赐，他清晰地记得那一夜在三藩市大街小巷的奔跑——两个年轻人手拉着手穿梭在熟悉不过的小巷里，在路灯下交换秘密的情话，在漫天星空下承诺永不放开彼此的手。  
　　可是今晚的夜空看不见一颗星星。  
　　伊丽莎白拉着逻辑斯谛一头扎进另一条小巷，追兵的声音越来越大，手电筒照明的白光逐渐打到他们所在的巷子，二人立刻判断出他们前方也将被堵死。  
　　时间所剩不多。伊丽莎白趁灯光还没完全掩盖巷子深处的黑暗停了下来，从衣服内层取出被严密包裹好的情报，抠开墙角早被挖松的一块地砖；逻辑斯蒂心领神会地帮她藏好，盖了小堆垃圾上去。他们完成这些动作的时候极其熟练又镇定，那只是他们处理过无数次的又一次情报交接。  
　　警方刺眼的白光照亮整条巷子的时候，逻辑斯谛终于看清楚了妻子的脸——那是心满意足的，如释重负的微笑。  
　　二十年前少女的红发如玫瑰一样燃烧绽放在青年的心头，从他的指缝滑过。几十声枪响后逻辑斯谛不受控制地扑通跪下，满眼的血红如同炸开一大片浓艳的红玫瑰，在意识消散之前他的余光里飘过一丝艳红的长发，仿佛昨日重现。  
　　第二天傍晚，苏鲁独自来到早已约定好的巷子，一夜的大雨后路面上被洗刷得干干净净，可是他的心头一直笼罩着影影绰绰的不祥——伊丽莎白从未逾期不归，无论任务完成或失败，她总会及时前来报到；可是他等了一天一夜。  
　　苏鲁扒开垃圾，顺利地找到了那块松动的地砖。他不抱希望地抠开地砖，却摸到装有情报的小盒稳稳嵌在土层里。  
　　任务完成了。  
　　苏鲁的心里升起了一点希望——然而当他把情报放在手心展开端详时，残留在缝隙和泥土里的血迹流淌在苏鲁的手心，悄无声息地滴在石板路上，又被淅沥沥的小雨洇开、冲散。  
　　犹如冷静睿智的外务总管和坚定优雅的战斗总管从未存在过一样。  
　　 “周三，契科夫大宅，八个顶级杀手，改造ST-AR15，内格夫机枪，KSG。”  
　　  
　　


	47. 番外：吉姆·T·柯克

　　吉姆·T·柯克  
　　2001 WINTER  
　　我绝对不会想到自己竟然以这种方式认识了一个黑帮小伙。  
　　那时正是2001年的圣诞夜，如约登门造访奥德海姆家之前，我对着后视镜整理了一下胸前的丝绸领结，打开后备箱拎出一瓶上好的纳帕红酒。我努力压住自己在一脚踩上那个男人的脸的冲动，尽量假装他从未对我做出超出服务范围的性虐行为，轻松踩着台阶站在熟悉的公寓大门前，按了三下门铃。  
　　可奥德海姆绛红色满脸堆笑的脸并没有出现在门后。我试探地推了一下，门出乎意料地轻轻打开，屋里传来曾经听过的交响乐声，还有轻微窸窸窣窣的声音。  
　　那个记性不好的老头子大概忘记关门了？我深吸一口气，把所有期待欣喜都鼓动在脸上，一把推开门用兴奋的语气说：“贵安！我亲爱的奥德海姆——”  
　　而客厅中一个人影都看不到，沙发上散乱着好几个曾经在我身上用过的道具，窗帘被拉得严严实实，茶几上的烟熏香炉慢慢吐着甜腻的味道。我忍住呕吐的欲望，清了清嗓子一边说：“甜心，你在哪儿呢？”一边穿过走廊朝卧室走去。  
　　卧室虚掩的门被我一口气推开，抬眼便望见一把长刀直挺挺地插在床上男人的胸口。我本以为又是什么新增添的情趣游戏，直到我一转头瞥见床前另一个满手鲜红的小伙子，才倒吸一口冷气。  
　　“你是谁——”我的一句话还未说完，他一步上前右手持枪顶着我的前额。  
　　“你是谁。”  
　　“吉姆·T·柯克，你刚刚杀了我的客户——顺便一提我真的很讨厌他。”我立刻双手举过头顶以示清白，眼睛却忍不住从上到下偷瞄离我仅有五公分的少年。  
　　“哦，对不起。”他面无表情地回了一句，从容地上前拔起长刀收入刀鞘，根本不打算多搭理我走到窗台前朝下一望。  
　　完全没被放在眼里。我还在思考是不是应该做个报警的守法好公民，再抬头时那个黑发少年已经揪起我的领结掐着脖子仰头大骂：“你报警了？！”  
　　“呸呸呸我感谢您还来不及呢，谢谢您帮我解决了我最讨厌的客户，杀手先生。”说完我还不忘眨眨眼扬起愉快的笑容。  
　　“那为什么楼下有警车？已经有五个人沿着消防楼梯上来了——”  
　　“呃……也许你触动了奥德海姆的自动报警器，安在床脚那个还是玄关那个？”我继续无辜地举着双手，看到对方很丧气地撑了一下额头，从地上一个黑色的武器箱里端出一把霰弹枪。“友好提醒，无关人士最好离开。”他用枪指了指门口，抬抬头很明确下达逐客令。  
　　而我上下一扫房间的布置，同时不下三十个警察整齐的脚步声顺着楼梯逼近，我心一横抓过对方的手腕：“等等，我有更好的方法——你愿意相信我吗？”  
　　于是两分钟后，三藩警察夺门而入时意外地看见两个男性纠缠在深紫色床单的kingsize大床上，房间里满当当的香薰味把血液的铁锈味遮得一干二净。  
　　我听见为首的小队长很明显地咕噜一下喉咙，扬声问到：“抱歉——打扰了，我们接到奥德海姆先生的报警，请问……”  
　　“我的小甜心在浴室里，”我从黑发少年身上直起身，朝房间门口丢了一个飞吻，“还是说你也想加入我们，警察先生？”  
　　我不出意外地听见一声卧室门嘭地砸上的巨响，紧接着便被身下的小屁孩一脚踹开。  
　　“喂我可只是摆了个姿势连碰都没碰到你——”他用的力道不小，我捂着腰抽了半天气，抬起头看见那人抬起脚把撂在床边的尸体踢到床下，用凛冽的黑瞳扫了我一眼，转身从窗口跃了出去。  
　　妈的，这可是五楼啊。  
　　我转回头，对着床下送了一个飞吻：“很幸运今天不能为您服务了，拜拜。”  
　　2004 SUMMER  
　　我得说，做牛郎不是没有好处的。恰恰相反，当你做到了这一行的顶尖，油水比你所能想象的还要多得多。  
　　多到我不再像其他同龄人一样需要一个父亲，多到我可以在无论多贵的医生面前拍下全额的医疗费，多到文森特在酒会上给足我面子带我认识各种各样的社会名流，多到我可以给我的同事乔亚一个最体面的葬礼。  
　　可是我发了几百份讣告，最后来送他的好像也只有我和Flamingo的几个牛郎朋友，他们只待了二十分钟凑钱献了一束花，因为还有七八个根本推不掉也不敢推的大客户等着他们上门服务。送走这群从八岁就认识的朋友们之后墓地里就空无一人，连神父都离开了——他本来就不愿意为这样的“灵魂早就堕入地狱”的人施与祝福，如果不是我把一摞美元拍在他桌上的话。  
　　我从不在意别人怎么看我的职业，可是当那个昔日笑着对我说“等我攒够了钱，说什么也要脱离黑帮过过平凡日子”的男孩被神父评价得如此不堪时，我才发现我还是会伤心和愤怒。  
　　所以当我再一次咳嗽着从床上起身给自己解开脚腕上的绳索、一边微笑着抹掉脸上的液体一边拾起沾湿的小费之后，我突然想起了那个在酒吧甩出钱包的医生。会为了一个一面之交的患者而包下我的整个晚上、真的把我当成一个人而非泄欲工具的人，我还真的是第一次见。我穿好衣服认真梳了个尽量普通的发型，抽抽鼻子挑了一瓶酒迈向麦考伊医生的诊所。  
　　……闭店出门旅游又是怎么一回事？！  
　　我等了麦考伊整整两天，终于在三天后的傍晚和他在酒吧里互相灌酒，交谈甚欢。我实在是喜欢这人暴躁直率却又总是专注关怀的性格，即使直到后来感冒让我已经完全记不清自己是怎么回家的，但我的脑海里还是刻下了两句话：  
　　“那一定很难吧？在那个情况下脱离帮派也离开所有的社会关系，一定很难吧？”我问得很冲动，我知道。  
　　他摇摇头，似乎多看了两秒手里的酒杯，一饮而尽后意外轻描淡写地说：“一点都不难——只要你想就不难。”  
　　或许真的不难。  
　　  
　　2006 Fall  
　　距离我腰里挎着改装Grizzly Mark V把离职申请拍在Bad Romance前台已经有一个月了。  
　　谁都知道离职申请只不过是一张纸，我已经有三个月没在夜店露面，更别提接单待客，可是这一张纸也彻底把我的意图挑了个明白。老板刚要拍案而起，却被我更快拍在桌上的手枪吓得只敢装出一脸硬气，眼睛瞪得溜圆声音倒是在抖：“吉姆·柯克！你他妈别以为自己真能离开这一行，好像赎身了就能干净过活——”  
　　“可我要的从来不止是干净过活啊，亲爱的老板。”我挑出一脸营业性谄媚诱惑的微笑，右手勾起手枪转了个枪花插回枪套，又在下一秒变回属于自己的不屑，“我要的是，完完全全属于我自己的生活。麻烦你转告Flamingo，不管是想要我的命还是想要我的枪，吉姆·T·柯克都奉陪到底，包您满意。”我随手一扬，镀金的纸片绚丽张扬地洒了一地，有的还落在老板怒气冲天的头顶，“各位老主顾也欢迎照顾照顾我的新生意，价廉物美，童叟无欺。”  
　　老板果然没说错，那之后的一个月里我至少逃过了五次暗杀、受了有意无意的七八次伤被老骨头骂了十几回，如果不是新抓来的壮劳力史波克为了证言而记得给我每天带外卖，我估计早就断粮而死。终于连续一周相安无事之后我出门买个菜——我真的只是买个菜而已——一辆克莱斯勒不知道从哪里钻出来，朝着我直冲冲地撞了过来。  
　　我完全吓傻了，时间只来得及我摆出“Holy...”的口型。然而就在这千分之一秒里，突然一股大力把我拽了出去！等我连滚带爬地稳住身体，却发现自己已经身在街角的另一端。  
　　我下意识地对着那个救了我的命的人吐出后半句话：“...Shit...不不不我不是在说你！我是说，嗯，多谢你救了我的命……这位——”  
　　“苏鲁。我叫苏鲁光。”对面的人冷漠地瞥了我一眼，我才发现这人看上去眉眼极其眼熟。上下打量了他几眼直到他已经开始警觉地瞪我，我才突然想起五年前的那次偶遇：“你是那次在奥德海姆家——”我瞧着他的半截刀锋硬生生转了口风，“——跟我共度良宵的那位？”  
　　这口风还不如不转。我看着他几乎把刀全抽了出来，又生硬地按回去，刀刃和刀鞘摩擦出硌人的噪音，如同他回答我的声音：“别谢我。就当是还了你当年救我的人情，牛郎先生。”  
　　“举手之劳而已，顺便一提，我改行了……”  
　　“那我也只是举手之劳。”  
　　这话我真的没法接。  
　　二人退到没有雨点的公交站棚子下面，我趁着等红灯的时间查了查怀里购物袋的遗失品，看着苏鲁光从皱巴巴的纸盒里捡出一根不那么湿的烟，右手从上到下从里到外摸了个边——还是没找到打火机。  
　　“咔。”我把打火机送到他的嘴边，微微低头抬手挡住穿堂的冷风，橘红色的火苗立刻乖巧地点燃烟草。  
　　“柔和七星。”  
　　“嗯。”他仰头吸了一口吐出几个圆形的烟圈，左手娴熟地敲敲盒子底部朝我送了一根。  
　　“不错的选择。”我接过略微潮湿的细烟倚在墙上，看着年轻人微微睁大了眼惊讶地一笑，才深深吸一口烟，一口气卷了半根烟下去。  
　　我猜他大概还不到二十岁，眼神里沉寂得却像已经活过了大半辈子，和每一个在三藩城里独自长大的孩子一样。我的心里微微有些发酸，却终于什么都没说只是慢慢地和苏鲁光抽完香烟，随手甩到水坑里灭掉火焰。  
　　“不管怎么说你救了我，作为谢礼不如一起吃个饭？我知道……”看到苏鲁收紧了大衣准备淋雨离开，我拉住“救命恩人”的胳膊企图挽留。  
　　“别跟任何人说你见过我。”苏鲁停住脚步甩开我，扭头微微叹了口气望着满脸期待的我。“你不应该和我扯上关系。”  
　　“我倒觉得这关系扯得很值，我才不愿意随便放手呢。”我咧嘴笑了一下，指指与他方向相反的小巷，“炸鱼和薯条？”  
　　  
　　2009 SPRING  
　　史波克难得关切地看着我，换个时候我一定会嘲笑他那张死人脸竟然也能表达出担心这种表情。  
　　但是，绝对不是现在。  
　　我反反复复地仔细阅读着手里的DNA鉴定资料和档案，心里却只剩下愕然：“可是……我看不懂。小尖，什么叫我与乔治·柯克并无血缘关系……可是这里的档案却写着生育一子？乔治·柯克到底是不是我父亲……他怎么可能不是我父亲？”  
　　史波克第八次向我解释，他的耐心大概永不枯竭：“乔治·柯克是你的父亲。可是你与这个圣何塞最大军火商乔治·柯克并无血缘关系。”  
　　“……养父？”  
　　我看见史波克少见地叹了一口气，拿出了另一张照片——全然不同于我一直视为榜样的那个帅气威猛的金发男人，史波克递给我的照片上的男人须发蓬乱眼神浑浊，是我路过几十次都不会注意分毫的那种流浪汉。  
　　“詹姆斯。”他少见地叫了我的名字，“你母亲没有说错，你父亲的确叫乔治·柯克，但那只是个同名的巧合。他不是圣何塞的那个柯克，也与他没有血缘关系——柯克这个姓并不少见。”  
　　“一点关系都没有？”  
　　“如果同名同姓不算的话。”  
　　“这个人是我的父亲？”  
　　“生理学上讲，是的。”  
　　“他还活着？”  
　　史波克指了指那份档案，“他死于1986年的一场流感。”  
　　我曾经想象我的父亲帅气地一枪穿透匪徒，又低压着牛仔帽在酒吧叫上一杯龙舌兰；我曾经幻想我的父亲会在我成年的那一天，骄傲地把我带入三藩市的社交场——“看啊，这是我的儿子！”；我也曾经想过自己接过他手中的长枪，戴上同样的牛仔帽吹去枪口的青烟。  
　　所有我之前对于父亲的所有幻想都被证明是一场虚妄。  
　　我绝对相信史波克的能力，只要是他能查到并递给我的都一定是确凿的事实；可也正是我对他的信任，此时变为手里的一纸报告，反过来嘲笑我之前二十四年的期盼和向往、把那个乔治·柯克作为榜样的努力与欣喜，告诉我所有一切都不过是我毫无凭据的幻想。  
　　他不是我的父亲。我的父亲不是那个在军火械斗中为了保护兄弟而自愿牺牲的英雄，而只是一个在世人眼里无足轻重的尘埃——就连他的档案都只有轻飘飘的四行，出生，结婚，生育我，和死亡。  
　　仅此而已。  
　　史波克头一次主动拉我去酒吧，挑的地方不出所料有着我有生以来喝过最难喝的啤酒——算了，反正他那舌头给他机油也未必喝得出来。好在我本就混乱的心情让我不必假装享受，皱着眉头也只会让他觉得我正在介怀我父亲的事，不过这么说也没错。  
　　他艰难地试图开导我：“我想你太过介意父亲这件事并不符合逻辑。毕竟无论是谁都没有在你的成长过程中提供任何有效的帮助。”  
　　我白了他一眼。  
　　史波克沉默了半天，仿佛又找到了另一个方向：“顺便我查到，圣何塞的柯克的孩子患有严重的遗传疾病，只活到三岁，所以生父不是他反而是你的幸运。”  
　　我痛苦地闭了闭眼：“小尖，我知道你不会劝人，所以你能不能——”  
　　“我可以理解你的感受——或许，因为我的父亲也是一个彻头彻尾的懦夫……”史波克皱着眉说，显然这点干瘪的毫不奏效的安慰已经费尽了他的全部感情细胞。我实在是被气到无力，捂着肋笑起来：“……说真的，小尖，你可以闭嘴了。只要陪我一会儿就好……别劝我了。”  
　　他闭上嘴的时候眼里甚至有些无辜，时不时地瞟着我。我们面前的一打啤酒早喝完了，他拽着篮里的薯条，一根一根吃得飞快，嘎吱嘎吱活像只大号松鼠。  
　　我的父亲不是“那个”乔治·柯克。我其实没有那些想象中的“天生的魅力”、“改装的天才”、“英雄后代的气魄”。那些与我统统无关，我只是三藩最最穷困的一对夫妇在潦倒中忘记避孕而留下的一个意外。没人期望我会出生，没人关心我的成长，进入Flamingo的十年牛郎生涯不是“安排好的磨炼”而是真实的迫不得已，也没有什么“一直在暗处关注我帮助我的父亲”——我只是我自己而已。  
　　我也只有我自己。  
　　我苦笑着喝干杯子里的酒，伸手喊着再来一杯，却被史波克按住了：“你已经喝了太多了。”  
　　“这不就是你把我带来的原因吗？让我一醉解千愁？”我抓着他的手，却竟然没被向来讨厌肢体接触的他甩开。他一脸忍耐地看了看我们两个纠结在一起的手指，才叹了口气：“我没想到你喝到即使会伤害身体的量都不会醉。”  
　　“做过牛郎的人都不会醉到发酒疯或者胡言乱语，否则我早不知道死过多少次了。”我仰头看着酒馆里污浊的天花板，“我只是突然发觉……原来我一直都是一个人。”  
　　“我也一直相信我们都是孤独的。”史波克循着我的视线朝上望去，“就像看似在一起的星星，其实可能相隔千万光年……可是那也说明，你身上所有的亮度都是属于你自己的光，而不是反射别人的。”  
　　我忍不住觉得有些荒诞地笑起来：“你真是个诗人，小尖……这些都是你从哪儿学的？”  
　　他竟然一本正经地答：“我大学时参与了我们学校的文学社团。”  
　　我忍不住大笑，笑到眼泪都要流出来。在法庭上尖牙利齿的史波克显得更加无措，他大概以为我是疯了。可我只是真的突然很开心。  
　　“小尖，我父亲是谁都没关系，对不对？”  
　　“在我与你相识直到你委托我之前，我都从未考虑过你父亲的存在。所以，是的，你就是你自己。”  
　　  
　　2011 SUMMER  
　　和苏鲁认识十年，熟悉五年，建立起随时约出去一起喝酒的交情三年，然而这是头一次这家伙把我叫出来声称要去喝酒。此时此刻这位前途无量的UpStars新星正坐在Tequila吧台前灌了一杯威士忌伸手又叫，我则不明就里看得目瞪口呆：  
　　“苏鲁，就算现在Tequila下午Happy Hour半价，你也不能这么占乌乎拉便宜吧……”  
　　他冷冷瞟一眼我：“心里闷。”  
　　“心里闷你就跟我说嘛，哎，哥哥跟你都这么熟了。”我拍拍胸脯朝他凑近，“怎么了？在UpStars混得不开心？”  
　　苏鲁慢条斯理地揭开眼角的纱布，给我展示了一瞬间麦考伊才有的细密针脚，又慢条斯理地把纱布贴回去继续喝酒。  
　　“哦——被打了？”我扭了扭脖子，“比起谁打了你，我倒是比较好奇有谁能伤到你了之后还没被你一刀捅死，还逼得你一声不吭在这里喝闷酒，亲爱的杀手朋友。”  
　　苏鲁长叹了一声，才放下酒杯开口：“知道安德烈·契科夫吗？他家的宝贝儿子，帕维尔·契科夫。”  
　　“你别逗我了他才十四岁！”我大叫一声又忍不住捂嘴低声，“他怎么能伤到你的？他爸不管吗？我可是听说那小屁孩最近被他爸关了好几天禁闭，难不成就是因为这件事？哎哎哎，老爷子当时什么表情？你干什么了惹这年纪的小孩，十四岁正是暴脾气的时候想想咱俩刚见面——”  
　　“我把他猫给杀了。年纪太大，安乐死。他生气，抡起酒瓶子把我给打了。”  
　　“我的苍天。”我张开嘴，“你就真这么让他打了？”  
　　苏鲁又瞥了我一眼没出声，脸上的表情却越加憋闷。我直觉地觉得这里有事：“然后呢？他老爸惜才爱才为了给你出头把他关禁闭了，然后呢？”  
　　苏鲁恨恨地盯着墙纸上的钉子，咬牙切齿地说：“我给他送饭了。”  
　　“哦你给他送饭了——啊？！”  
　　我几乎跳了起来：“你给他送饭？拜托，是他砸的你这会留疤的啊！你脑袋里装了什么——”  
　　“我他妈也想知道我脑袋里装了什么去给他送饭了，契科夫老爷子赏罚分明，把我这次的伤补给扣！光！了！”  
　　我看着终于忍耐不住咆哮出声的苏鲁，而我的仗义只够我陪他一起愤怒三秒钟便忍不住大笑出声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈苏鲁你……哈哈哈哈哈原来比起疤你居然更在乎治病的伤补哈哈哈哈哈……苏鲁光你就是，你就是个抠门精哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　　然后我就被他捅了一肘子，而好巧不巧正在此时我亲爱的麦考伊医生和史波克恰好开门进来，瞧见我被苏鲁掐着手肘龇牙咧嘴。  
　　但这也是我第一次看到苏鲁露出这样鲜活的表情。  
　　  
　　那一年夏天之后，我感觉到苏鲁身上有什么东西不一样了。  
　　他来到Tequila与我们三人相处的时间开始变多，有时候甚至会和史波克讨论起蝴蝶兰的养护问题，眉眼间不再是那副永远不变的如一潭死水，而是多了一些生气。某一次史波克的生日宴上，苏鲁甚至能出其不意地接上我的荤段子，又在众人的目瞪口呆中迅速低头喝酒。  
　　而三年后我遇到了由他带来的帕维尔·契科夫，我自豪地保证在那次酒桌上我读到的信息比他们其他人都要多。  
　　因此我丝毫不意外后来帕维尔会一个人来Tequila“借酒消愁”，我也丝毫不怀疑那个年轻人连夜把我从床上赶起来搬出三套加强单兵套装。  
　　我曾不止一次地为自己拥有三位交心交底的朋友而感到庆幸，但那一年后，我也开始为苏鲁而感到由衷高兴——那个呆子终于能意识到世界上还有“爱”的存在。  
　　三藩市或许不像别人所说的那样肮脏而混乱，某一天傍晚我轻笑着给麦考伊发送晚上喝酒的短信，在不出五秒收到“好，苏鲁和帕维尔也来。”的回信。我扬起手向乌乎拉多点了伏特加和威士忌，转身回望时见到史波克一手抱着文件，一手挎着西服外套朝我点头。  
　　那是我记忆中三藩最美好的几年。  
　　  
　　2022 SUMMER  
　　“十套轻重机枪组套装周三就能送到，你们要迫击炮的话我得从南加调货，今天晚上给你们报价，一切顺利关口不拦的话，周五可以过来提货。”我把收据推出去，“合作愉快，要不要去喝酒？”  
　　“不了。”伊斯特伍德笑着碰碰帽檐权作致意，“局里还忙，我就先走了。”  
　　“这么晚了还加班？警局工作也不轻松啊。”我笑了笑看着他挥挥手走出门，心里却觉得有些不安。  
　　在三藩做了十几年军火，整个城市的黑帮发展快得让我害怕。当初十几把步枪已经是不小的单子，如今重机枪都随时常见。客户的要求我当然会尽量满足，可频频发生不断升级的械斗却让我突然觉得整个世界都在加速奔向一个不可挽回的终点。  
　　各个黑帮的暗斗早已升级为大大小小搬到台面上的明争。前一刻我靠在花店门口与老板谈起日益攀升的玫瑰价格，下一秒的街头就传来一串枪声，瞬间把门口的紫罗兰击得粉碎。报纸头条上写着Elysion赌场又扩大了三个门面，把半条街都占了精光，我拿着UpStars送来的请柬犹豫不决，另一边的罗杰斯又邀请我去参加渔人码头的狂欢节。  
　　麦考伊扫了一眼夏佩尔整理的季度账单，无奈地摇摇头把诊费又提高一倍；史波克在连续三天的提审后终于撑不住倒在我的车子后座打瞌睡，而我发现他的手机上至少弹出来二十几条短信。  
　　虽然我欣慰地看到苏鲁光终于治好了他的病症，帕维尔走过酒会时也尽是骄傲的落落大方，但他们的每一个微笑和击掌下面我总是感觉有不安的恶魔在悄声低语，在伸手扰乱原本笔直通向幸福的轨道。  
　　或许是我太敏感了？  
　　我嗤笑一声摇摇头，又接下了来自德里克的电话。  
　　  
　　2025 SPRING  
　　我料到了州政府会空降一名新警长接替三藩的工作，但我没想到会是尼禄——正如他的名字那样狂暴，铁腕。  
　　“……你最好给我搞明白现在的情况。”尼禄站在我面前说，警察局审问室里灯光昏暗，桌上摊开在我面前的是史波克和麦考伊的档案。  
　　“我明白。警长大人不想让我卖军火倒是容易，可是现在的形势……”我耸耸肩，“怕不是我退出的当天，各大帮派的人就要把我搞死，这可由不得我。”  
　　“跟各大帮派都有联络的吉姆·柯克总该知道，Somniferum已经没了。Flamingo的老文森特已经是我的顾问，UpStars……只要我想。”尼禄勾了勾嘴角，“他们能不能搞死你还是未知之事，可我知道我随时能要你和你朋友的命。”  
　　他贴近眼前，拿出一把锋利的匕首划过我的侧脸，削下我的一绺头发，转身走开：“吉姆·柯克，我知道你没有异能。别让我在任何一场战斗里看到你像那年在田德隆一样帮谁的忙……否则，你的朋友们同样难逃一劫。”他顿了顿步子，转过头补充一句：“而且，死得毫无荣誉。”  
　　乔亚寂寞无人的葬礼突然出现在我眼前，我的脑子里一声嗡然。  
　　可是后来我也在想，如果我没有因为尼禄的威胁而犹豫，是不是一切都会不一样？  
　　  
　　麦考伊一看到我肩上的苏鲁就冲了过来，“必须手术”四个字说得咬牙切齿。一直因为剧痛而半昏半醒的苏鲁在担架床上无意识地拽着我的衣角，轻声地呓语喃喃着“帕沙”。而史波克从夏佩尔的手里接过手术通知，签名的时候手指都在抖。  
　　而我什么都不能做，我连给苏鲁配血型输血都做不到，只能看着他们消失在手术室门的后面，然后等待。  
　　  
　　后来的一个月在我的记忆里如同一场加了模糊滤镜的短片。  
　　整个三藩市都在燃烧着呼啸着疯狂地转变，有太多人消失，又有太多人涌来，每个我身边的人都在准备搬迁逃离到另外的城市，或者学习开始一种完全不同的生活。  
　　在这种狂乱里，只有每天去诊所地下室看望苏鲁、和史波克交接班，才仿佛是我唯一能找到的生活中的真实。我们看着苏鲁摘掉绷带、戴上眼罩，从需要我们轮班照顾到开始帮麦考伊的忙，而我今天竟然看到从警局回来的史波克和他谈了很久，面色沉得像水。  
　　“明天晚上我要出去一趟。”他抬头对我说，“还有，吉姆……我知道你们不喜欢我说这个，但你们真的该离开了。别因为我留在这里。”  
　　“你在开什么玩笑？”麦考伊急匆匆地赶过来，“我刚给你排上了后天的义眼移植——”  
　　“别管什么义眼了。”苏鲁缓慢而坚定地摇头，“我刚接到的信，警方收网或许就在这两三天了。你们，我，帕维尔，我们都等不及，也活不下来。”  
　　“可是苏鲁，你知道我从不相信会有什么绝境，也一定能找到方法……”我头一次发现自己的声音开始出现迟疑和颤抖，苏鲁看着我似乎像看一个不可理喻的疯子。  
　　“吉姆，你觉得尼禄给我们留了任何方法吗？”他抬起头来盯着我，眼睛里却充满了无法反驳的坚定。“我知道他找你谈过，如果放弃黑帮与警方合作，他会给你什么样的待遇。可是我的一个老朋友告诉我，所有那些都只是幌子，即使你放弃了一切，他仍然会朝你最在乎的人下手。”  
　　“他只要三藩再无黑帮。”苏鲁低下头叹了口气，才又站起身来，“所以，走吧。莱纳德，我记得你跟我说过扛过这两周感染期我就没什么危险了，对不对？”  
　　“可是你也不能这么拿自己开玩笑！再说我们都走了，你怎么办——”  
　　“我没有开玩笑。夏佩尔已经告诉了我所有之后护理需要注意的事，史波克也帮我做了评估，成功率有……48%对吧？”苏鲁说到这儿朝史波克投去询问的眼神，对方也点点头表示正确。  
　　“好啊，你们都帮他一把？”老骨头叉腰气得七窍生烟，“你是不是还要告诉我吉姆也帮你——”  
　　苏鲁不知死活地一梗脖子接话：“吉姆曾经跟我提过，他认识人可以给我和帕维尔做假身份。”  
　　现在老骨头的所有愤怒都指向了我：“你们都准备好了是不是？他眼睛还没完全愈合，帕维尔那边还剩下几个人？你就真忍心丢下他们两个走掉吗？！”  
　　我徒劳地张了张口，什么都说不出来。  
　　苏鲁站起身按住老骨头的肩膀，虽然还穿着病服，却显得比老骨头这个医生还要坚决而自信：  
　　“莱纳德，我会活下来的。这么多年了，你知道我无论什么时候都拼尽全力也要活下来的。相信我，我不会做傻事……”  
　　“那你为什么不和我们一起走？！”  
　　苏鲁垂了垂眼睛，露出了一个我有生以来见过最温柔的微笑：  
　　“我得去保护帕沙啊。你以为没有他，我可以一个人好好生活下去吗？”  
　　我看着他，才突然发现相识二十年的老友已经再不是当年初遇时迷茫困窘的少年，而已经可以为自己和爱人撑起一片天空——看着他的眼神，我才意识到此时此刻的我们任何一个人，都不能再挽留住这样一个要拼尽全力去拯救自己的幸福的人了。  
　　我们三个对视了一眼，看到史波克眼里的了然和欣赏，也看到老骨头眼里的担忧和欣慰。我没再多说，只是挥了挥手：“收拾东西，我们走。”  
　　  
　　道别的时候已经是凌晨五点，晦暗的天光半明半昧地笼罩在整个满目疮痍的三藩城上。我坐在驾驶座上，仍然觉得在这里经历的三十多年都像是一场梦境，等待着随着太阳升起而破灭成空。  
　　“这一次离开，三藩就是回不去的故乡了。”我接过苏鲁递过来的七星吸了一口，心里突然有些感叹，“你呢？活下来之后，你要和帕维尔一起去哪里？”  
　　在微弱的灯光中我看不清苏鲁的表情，他只是沉默了一会，稍微退离了一步我们的车子，从车窗往我手里塞了一个纸条：“如果你们要写信，就往这里寄吧。”  
　　我接过他手写的地址条，对着车里小灯看了一眼那行流畅的英文抬头说道：“弗吉尼亚？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“不错的选择。”  
　　 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正篇全文终

　　2025 SPRING 221 Hillside Boulevard, Daly City  
　　152.  
　　这个春天比以往任何一次都要来得森冷，连绵不断的阴雨淅沥沥地洗掉砖墙上的尘埃，将冰冷蜿蜒的血迹冲进下水道。三藩市从没像今年一样听见这么多枪声，有太多人被迫离开生活多年的城市，又有人纷沓而至开始全新的生活。仍然不愿认输的残余三家黑帮成员都归了UpStars指挥，层出不穷的暗杀、投毒和明劫却无一奏效；尼禄身边的保镖几周内换了三层，身边人的死亡却仿佛与他毫不相关。帕维尔头一次被逼到自己出动去州里政治献金——然而也是头一次，从来言笑晏晏一起喝酒打高尔夫的州参议员冷漠地在他的面前关上了门。  
　　帕维尔回到大宅时几乎不敢认。兵荒马乱的半个月滚滚而过，他都没时间好好地看一看自己住了接近三十年的这栋宅子。可如今，这里已经再没了往日的辉煌和繁忙，整个一楼只剩下两个统计员趴在电脑前，疯狂地敲打着键盘，冷清寂静得让他发慌。  
　　“管家？卡森管家？”他站在依然擦得光亮的桌前扬声问道。  
　　卡森极为罕见地过了好一会儿才从楼上下来，手里仍然举着电话：“先生，逻辑斯蒂和伊丽莎白……有消息了。”他顿了顿，“是苏鲁打过来的。”  
　　“……阿光。”帕维尔接过电话，仅仅半个月的分别却已经恍如隔世。他死死抠着电话外壳，忍着喉咙里的哽咽：“他们……怎么样了？”  
　　苏鲁的声音仿佛从世界的另一头传来：“清晨扫街的朋友告诉我，他们直到最后都牵着彼此的手。”  
　　帕维尔仿佛被砰然击入深深的冰湖，在寒冷到麻木里无限坠落下去。他的身体已经不属于他自己，他惊讶地发现手指竟然还能握住电话放在耳边，唇齿移动着与气流振动出一个个单词：“后面的事情交给我。无论如何我都要找到他们，然后……安葬。”  
　　他听见苏鲁的声音带了非同一般的焦急，传来却像隔了很远：“可是，我们没时间了……帕沙，伊丽莎白最后的情报说，明天警方派了八个顶级杀手……”  
　　“——和一场没有胜算的谈判。”帕维尔接过卡森递来的手写短信，看着纸上工整得接近刻板的字迹，突然很想嘲笑自己，“尼禄给我写了信。二十四小时，最后的选择。”  
　　他只听见苏鲁那头电话掉在地上、有人飞快跑走的声音。  
　　  
　　153.  
　　“帕维尔·安德烈维奇·契科夫亲启。贵安，我是三藩市警察局的尼禄……”  
　　帕维尔独自一人站在三楼办公室的落地窗前，全然不管桌上地上散乱的文件和墨水，一直注视着窗外噼里啪啦的大雨。  
　　“三藩市的和平与顺利发展需要正义的维持，黑帮与邪恶已经困扰我市已久，在州政府的新政策下……”  
　　他刚刚遣散了最后一批黑帮成员，把遣散金塞到维克多手里时，年轻人终于忍不住哭着跪倒在帕维尔面前。  
　　“……因此您必须做出让步。”  
　　而帕维尔只是蹲下身把他扶起来，告诉他：“我知道你一直很想摸一摸安东尼。它是你的了，带它走吧……对它好点。”  
　　“这是我代表警局最后一次与您心平气和地谈判，如果您拒绝解散黑帮并永远离开三藩市，我们将采取更强硬的手段。”  
　　帕维尔挥挥手让卡森把房门关上，在空无一人的房间里再也无法撑起人前的架子。他走到窗前，看着最后一个人从契科夫大宅的大门口走出去。  
　　“尼禄，06/18/2025”  
　　打印机工整的铅字已经被帕维尔揉得发皱又再次展平，留在摆满了等待批复却已经毫无意义了的文件的桌上。几个月以来，帕维尔头一次像现在这样单纯地站在办公室里，看着一房间一地的凌乱出神。  
　　一切的忙碌似乎都过去了，一切的时间似乎都停滞了。帕维尔仿佛终于从无穷无尽的事务繁忙中被拉回了现实，一切在这仓皇的一个月中可供他沉浸进去逃避的事务都消失了；他终于摸索着坐下来，抱住自己的膝盖发呆，每个他失去的挽留不住的保护不了的人的脸都在他的眼前次第出现，像缠绕着他无法逃开的心魔。  
　　他看见奎恩的身体被潦草地塞在狭小的配电室里显得格外瘦小，他看见柯尔伯格临死前恐惧慌乱的眼神，他看见苏鲁跪在地上疼得直不起身，他看见伊丽莎白和逻辑斯蒂躺在大雨里无人在意。他看见所有人每个人，他看见他丢失的整个世界和全部家庭，他曾经引以为傲又发誓要守护的一切都在眼前崩塌碎裂。  
　　他伸出手，只抓得住三藩每年此时空气里永远氤氲着的潮湿水汽。  
　　那场最终打垮了整个UpStars的血战又一次出现在帕维尔的眼前，被维克多拼死救走之前他已经单枪匹马杀到了最前面。尼禄端端地站在那里距离他不过五十米的距离，朝着他露出了一个嘲讽的微笑——那是他在那场战里记得的最后一个画面。那个志在必得的笑容成为了他之后半个月无法摆脱的梦魇，里面的含义与桌上的那封最后通牒毫无二致。  
　　“如果您拒绝解散黑帮并永远离开三藩市，我们将采取更强硬的手段……”帕维尔轻轻复述着最后通牒里的那句话，躺平在地上笑出了声，“八个顶级杀手吗？”帕维尔看着这栋被苏鲁布置得如同铜墙铁壁的大宅，“那就来吧。”  
　　  
　　仿佛正是呼应着他的这声自言自语，一声爆响轰然炸开，整个宅子都在疯狂的颤动着，尘灰簌簌落了下来——是苏鲁早先设置的饵雷，当时他骄傲地对帕维尔说“这个位置也只有顶级刺客会来踩，普通杀手根本不会想到这里”。  
　　帕维尔早该按照商量好的备用通道逃到地下室，可他此时此刻却出奇冷静地起身从办公桌下摸出自己的配枪，又从墙上的暗格里掏出了一把自动步枪；他深吸一口气，踹开办公室的大门，冲进了属于他的最终战场。  
　　契科夫大宅已经不再是他从童年至今看惯的模样，夜幕如同铁灰色的浓稠颜料泼洒在巍然耸立的大宅上，风夹杂着碎雨吹透鼓动飞扬的窗帘。  
　　每一处都在爆炸，每一处都暗藏杀机，刀刃从儿时最喜爱的立式花瓶背后飞射出来，子弹和遥控炸弹将染着繁复花纹的墙纸打穿崩裂，露出里面砖制的墙体，如同一道道巨大的伤疤。有人抛下一串手雷炸碎二楼走廊的一串落地窗，纷纷落下的玻璃折射出刺眼的暗光。  
　　转过一个走廊拐角的时候帕维尔举枪要射，却看见卡森端端站在走廊尽头的楼梯边，眼眸亮得像在燃烧，熨得笔挺的黑白西服与帕维尔记忆中的管家别无二致。只是今日的管家已不再是温和端着红茶，他手里稳重端起的是已经上满弹的M1887。帕维尔的心里猛地一痛，却只是安静地与卡森相对点头，同时退步折回楼上。  
　　他只依稀看得见老人的口型：  
　　“一直以来，很荣幸可以为契科夫家服务。”  
　　帕维尔看见杀手的子弹泼洒出来，削过他的衬衫气流割开他的皮肤，他却丝毫感觉不到痛感，只回身射击，直到对方毙命；  
　　帕维尔看见一人刚刚朝着卡森掷出暗器便被老人出奇敏捷地夹住，回手一挥便送进了右侧另一个杀手的喉咙；  
　　帕维尔看见自己扔出的手榴弹爆炸出金黄色的火光，吞噬了刺客的身体，也吞噬了自己夹在墙缝里十四岁时写的第一封情书；  
　　帕维尔看见卡森飞身上前，指尖碰触到杀手皮肤的刹那泛起森绿色的光，那人在光中即刻化为齑粉——那是管家的终极异能Annihilation，可以仅用一指碰触瞬间消灭所有生命体，而这样强大的异能的代价也极其高昂——每次使用都要消耗五年的寿命；  
　　帕维尔看见每一幅自己临摹过的画作都破碎撕碎，能投射下七彩幻影的马赛克玻璃碎了一地，他看见安东尼最爱抓挠的沙发爆出无数飞絮，藏着自己童年秘密宝箱的阁楼轰然坍塌下来激起一片尘灰。  
　　他看见自己的子弹射入敌人的身躯，也看见敌方一个个化为黑色的尘埃，流逝在管家越来越苍老憔悴的手心里。  
　　而枪声仍未停止。  
　　帕维尔猛地回头一望，看见卡森的脸上斑驳皱褶，如同一个行将就木的老人。他的异能用得太多已经油尽灯枯，而帕维尔也已经再没有一发子弹。然而就在此时，三个杀手从三个方向朝着帕维尔扑过来，手枪、暗器和长刀都在千钧一发之间。  
　　卡森用尽了身上最后一点力气扑去，手指攥住了枪手的脚踝，身体却与他同时化作灰烬。  
　　帕维尔猛地转身，抽出腰间随身的银色匕首飞掷过去，正中刺客前额。  
　　可他们都已没有一丝时间挡住那把朝着帕维尔直劈下来的长刀——“锵！”  
　　是苏鲁光！  
　　苏鲁拦在帕维尔面前，衣摆随风荡成一道黑色的屏障，暗红色的长刀朝着对手一路前推，不过分秒之间两人已经狂风暴雨般过了十几招，刀刃相击的声音回荡在大宅内，直到突然一声脆响，对手的长刀脱手飞出，而苏鲁再不犹豫，双手持刀，豁然斩了下去！  
　　  
　　大宅终于回复了彻底的死寂，只有窗外一阵夹杂雨丝的狂风吹起地上一层黑色的粉末，又弥散在空气中扰乱他的视线。  
　　苏鲁顾不得查看刺客的死活，只一步跨到帕维尔身前，一边检查他有没有受伤一边忍不住把他拥入怀里：“对不起，帕沙，我来晚了……对不起……”  
　　“……阿光。”帕维尔不敢置信地抬起头，他已经太久没有见到他的爱人，可此时此刻，早已看惯的脸上突兀的黑色眼罩让他心疼得说不出话来，只有颤抖着轻轻碰触苏鲁的脸：“疼吗？”  
　　苏鲁只是更用力地抱住他：“已经不疼了。……你没事……真好。”  
　　帕维尔沉默地回抱，仿佛只有从苏鲁身上才能汲取得到哪怕一点点温暖。他看着大宅里碎了一地的玻璃渣、墙壁上发黑焦黄的墙纸、还有挂在办公室墙壁正中央摇摇欲坠的油画，心里全是轰鸣的嘈杂：  
　　维克多走了，所有人都走了，卡森管家死了，现在只剩下你和我。  
　　  
　　154.  
　　“帕维尔，距离警方的那场所谓谈判还有两个小时……我们得抓紧时间。”苏鲁有些着急慌乱的声音从身后传来，敲醒梦如初醒的帕维尔。  
　　“抓紧时间干什么？”帕维尔利落地整理着桌上散落的文件，把所有不再有用的纸张扔进碎纸机，“如果是谈判的话，我已经准备好了——”  
　　“不是谈判。”苏鲁抓住帕维尔的肩膀，严肃得一反常态，“帕维尔，现在开始带上我们所有的现金，我们得赶在警察来这里之前把房子烧掉。”  
　　帕维尔突然停住了脚步，愣愣地看着苏鲁：“把房子……烧掉？”  
　　“只能烧掉。只有这样才能销毁一切证据，你遣散的那些下属也才能真正安全。”苏鲁已经开始飞快地开始收拾行李，“我几年前在弗吉尼亚买了一套乡村别墅，我们可以开车过去，一路换车牌，没有人能追查得到……”  
　　帕维尔把手里的文件砸在桌子上，硬生生地打断对方：“那我们烧房子之后呢？”  
　　“我们逃走。”  
　　“逃走之后呢？”  
　　“找个没有人认识我们的地方，改名换姓，重新开始新的生活。”苏鲁轻轻地说，“我们两个，做一对平平常常的普通人……再也不动刀枪。”  
　　“那之后呢？”  
　　帕维尔仍然问着几乎是显而易见的问题，语气越来越失落。  
　　苏鲁终于察觉到不对：“那之后？”  
　　帕维尔终于眼睛红了：“那UpStars怎么办！我们的UpStars怎么办！它是我的家，你要把我的家都烧了吗！”  
　　“帕沙，我——我可以给你一个家……”苏鲁惊慌失措，他急匆匆地找着手帕，硬塞到他的手里却完全不知道应该怎么安慰面前的爱人，“我们会离开这里，重新建立一个家……”  
　　“但那不是UpStars了！”帕维尔粗暴地打断他，攥紧手帕扔到地上，“如果没有UpStars，我算什么！”  
　　苏鲁终于明白了。他直起身，正色看着年轻的爱人：“帕沙。你是我的帕沙，无论你是不是UpStars的首领，你都是我的帕沙。”他轻轻地吻帕维尔的额头，“但是现在太危险。UpStars不能再存在下去了。”  
　　帕维尔呆呆地重复，仿佛完全没有听明白：“不能再存在下去了？”  
　　苏鲁静静地点头，像是最终的命运。  
　　两个人对视了很久。帕维尔突然大吼一声，挥手把桌上的所有东西都扫了下去，漆黑的墨水迅速染透了缀满花纹的地毯；然而帕维尔仍嫌不够，劈手抓起了两个月前苏鲁送给自己的水晶摆件，手扬在空中却砸不下去。他终于绷不住情绪：  
　　“我努力做一个好的首领，我学会怎样微笑、怎么说话、怎么做事、怎么谈判，怎么看着自己喜欢的人昏倒在自己面前，我逼着自己搞懂账目、辨别内奸、处决曾经信任过的人，我强迫自己在最疼的时候对着最恨的人微笑，看着你受伤昏倒却只能转身继续战斗，我都做到了！我拼尽了力气，我都做到了，为了我的UpStars！现在你要把它在我的眼前砸碎！”  
　　“如果一定要这样，我当初为什么要走这条路？早知道最后都是一场大火，那我这些年来都算什么？”  
　　“所有人都骗我把这些事做好，我就能让UpStars一直走下去，可是我现在什么都会了，UpStars呢？我的UpStars呢？！”  
　　苏鲁被帕维尔吼得愣住了。他试探着朝前迈出一步揉他的卷发，却被帕维尔狠狠打开——年轻人像一只终于露出獠牙的小兽，朝着所有试图接近的人发出低吼。  
　　苏鲁看了看自己的手，又看了看帕维尔通红的双眼。他叹了口气，极其艰难又谨慎地开口，像是每个字都费尽了半生力气：  
　　“帕维尔，可是事情就是这样的……你付出不一定有回报，你拼尽所有不一定能拼出一个将来，有些事情……真的不是我们可以掌握的。你可以在我面前哭三天三夜，但是最后……你还是要放手。”苏鲁咬着下唇，“你一直说你要我们的UpStars……可是帕沙，UpStars还存在吗？只有我们两个人的这座房子，还叫UpStars吗？”  
　　帕维尔低着头看不清表情：“如果我不放手呢？如果我就是要跟UpStars一起死呢？”他抬起头狠狠咬着牙，眼里泛着冷光，“苏鲁光，你愿意逃，那是你的事，你愿意一个人活着也是你的事，我绝对不走！”  
　　“帕维尔·契科夫，你真的想过你说的每一句话吗！”  
　　苏鲁一个箭步逼到帕维尔眼前，眼罩旁蔓延出来的黑色缝线狠狠刺痛着帕维尔，苏鲁自己却毫不相让地追问道：“你说你要跟着UpStars一起死，难道你觉得我就能全身而退？我就能做得到丢下你一个人逃走？还是我们一起被抓，到最后我们两个一起上法庭，一起上电椅？一起死掉那是好的了，最怕的是一个死刑一个进监狱，三四十年不见天日，帕维尔·契科夫我现在问你，你是愿意一死来得痛快还是愿意一个人活一辈子？”  
　　在没有阿光的世界活一辈子？三十年，四十年，五十年，每天睁开眼睛都是相同的毫无希望的日子，每一天都只能更深地意识到没有阿光而无法挽回，像是失去了生命里唯一的光？  
　　帕维尔想着，不禁打了一个寒颤。  
　　而苏鲁离他更近，额头抵着额头问：  
　　“帕维尔，你告诉我，你说的这些话你都想过吗？”  
　　帕维尔此时此刻才意识到，所有之前的疯狂设想都有可能在他的一念之差下变成现实。苏鲁描绘出的平凡一生的图景单调呆板得让他不甘，可他却从来没真正承认，现在除了逃走和监狱之外已经没有第三条路可走。  
　　不止是今天，从一开始迈出第一步起，他们早就烧尽了一切，共同走到终点只剩下彼此。  
　　“……我不知道。”  
　　“我也不知道。”苏鲁凝视着帕维尔，眼睛里写满了决绝的温柔，“可我只知道，无论发生什么，我都会拼尽全力让你活下去。只要你活着。”  
　　帕维尔看着苏鲁一成不变的黑瞳沉默了许久，然后他听见自己极轻地说，“烧吧。”  
　　  
　　155.  
　　尼禄接到线报带人抵达契科夫大宅的时候，这座三藩最古老的宅邸已经被烧得如同火炬一般，点亮了大半块夜空，发出摄人的光和热，间或还有刺耳的爆炸声崩出一个又一个火球。  
　　尼禄沉默地看着那团火，看了很久。所有人都以为他会这样一直看下去，而此时尼禄勾了勾嘴角，回身说道：“结案，收队。犯罪团伙UpStars头目帕维尔·契科夫、副手苏鲁光，畏罪自焚。”  
　　“可是他们也许……”  
　　“无论他们是死是活，帕维尔·契科夫和苏鲁光这两个名字都不复存在了。”尼禄微笑着双手插兜，悠然地点上一根烟坐回车内。  
　　在尼禄的背后，契科夫大宅被无声的烈火一寸一寸舔舐而过，陈旧的砖块纷纷崩落碎裂，撞出沉闷的回声。铁色的夜空深不见底，衬得地平线上跳跃闪动的火光更像一朵怒放的红莲，将在场的每一个警卫脸庞照得通红。傍晚的雨越下越大，瓢泼般的雨水砸在烈火中犹如杯水车薪，根本无法扑灭那大火的一丝一毫。  
　　很多年之后，已经没人记得那夜契科夫大宅烧毁倒塌时的巨响。  
　　  
　　2030 SUMMER 500 Regional Park Rd, Lebanon, West Virginia  
　　156.  
　　初夏的阳光早已不像春季那样透着微凉，暖洋洋的光斑掉落在黑莓和覆盆子的果实上，云雀小心翼翼地从树叶里钻出脑袋，刚想啄掉树枝就被快步逼近的脚步吓得飞起。它叫了几声落在一楼阳台的栏杆上，灰褐色的小脑袋好奇地看着落地窗后薄如蝉翼的窗帘。轻跳到玻璃前，鸟儿“嘭”地啄了一下玻璃，在屋里人没有吵醒之前恶作剧地飞回了绿色的樟树上。  
　　虽然未到中午，但夏天的太阳已经开始慢慢发威，透过窗帘照到帕维尔脸上的一小块位置变得灼热。帕维尔皱了皱眉头抓起一个靠垫挡在脸上，睁开了眼睛。  
　　“你还要点什么，亲爱的？草莓蛋糕，奶茶？”苏鲁的声音伴随着叮叮当当碰撞茶杯传入帕维尔的耳中。  
　　“都不用，你也上阳台坐一会，阿光。”小憩一会的帕维尔像往常一样打开从西海岸寄来的邮包，一份几天前的报纸平整地滑到手心，他摊开随意翻到中间。身后的苏鲁抿了一口咖啡，越过爱人的肩膀伸手指着一个标题。  
　　《三藩市警长尼禄再受嘉奖》  
　　“这雨下的可真大。”  
　　帕维尔合上报纸放在一边，笑了一下伸手拦着苏鲁的脖子亲吻他的唇角。  
　　“是啊，寂静无声。”  
　　窗外是清澈明媚的阳光，透亮得不带一丝杂色。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　全文终


	49. extra line：在平行世界的尽头他们相遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extra line：在平行世界的尽头他们相遇  
> *仅沿用正篇黑帮设定  
> *extra line均为正篇分歧点的支线故事，可理解为平多个行世界

在平行世界的尽头他们相遇  
　　2025 AUTUMN  
　　又是一场恶战。大雨不失时机地纷扬落下，落在警方的也落在UpStars的人的尸体上；这场血战来得太激烈，警方的火力近年来越来越强，战到最后，只剩下帕维尔、苏鲁以及柯尔伯格依然站着。  
　　帕维尔和苏鲁正要扶着负伤的柯尔伯格回去车里，背后却传来一片枪栓响声。苏鲁回头，几十个全副武装的黑洞洞的枪口正对着他们——是警方的增援部队到了。  
　　三对八十。匕首长刀对手枪、自动步枪、榴弹发射器和轻型机关枪。苏鲁想要使用异能，却瞥见警方支起了一个放大干扰器，方圆一百米内不分敌我的所有异能都被屏蔽。  
　　柯尔伯格拔腿前冲，被不下十发子弹同时击中。  
　　苏鲁和帕维尔对望一眼，将长刀丢在积雨的水洼里，举起双手。  
　　一朝天子一朝臣，新空降来三藩市的警察总长挟千钧之势清扫黑帮，力度前所未见。局长带了必死的决心、必生的机心和必胜的空降武力，挑得几大帮派内斗无数之后展开了清扫。  
　　无人可以幸免。  
　　Flamingo力战死竭，Somniferum的罗杰斯见机得快投降企图戴罪立功，最后也只保得个性命无虞，整个帮派只逃出来他一个，可黑道见不得叛徒，不出三天早被其他帮派曝尸街头。  
　　巨剑就悬在UpStars头顶上，只是什么时候落下来的问题。  
　　契科夫和苏鲁没能跑掉，也跑不掉。苏鲁拜托史波克在法院帮了大忙，加之吉姆和麦考伊在警方的人脉关系，三个人一起使劲，做了一切自己能做的，可雁过留声总有案底消不掉，加之警方这次铁了心要追究到底。  
　　审判写的苏鲁死刑，契科夫刑期四十年。三十岁的光景，出狱时就是花甲之年了。  
　　契科夫一直觉得自己难逃死刑，听审判时自己做过的事桩桩件件却都算到了苏鲁头上。平常寡言的史波克上了法庭堪称铁齿铜牙，言谈话语把契科夫撇得一干二净，所有血案倒像都是苏鲁的计划。UpStars的首领瞪圆了眼睛转过头去，苏鲁低着头不肯看他。  
　　史波克也第一次躲开了他的眼神。  
　　闭庭时契科夫走在苏鲁身后，清楚地看到苏鲁对着史波克点头，情真意切地说了一句“谢谢”。史波克如同被迎面揍了一拳一样晃了晃身子，闭上了双眼。  
　　契科夫看不清律师脸上闪光的是不是泪水。  
　　后来，他和苏鲁隔着玻璃见了最后一面。苏鲁说对不起，我给自己选了最简单的一条路。他说我扛了太久太累了，不想再扛四十年。他说我是一个在你最艰难的时候离开你的叛徒，我逃跑因为我不敢。对不起。留下你一个人，真的对不起。  
　　契科夫很想抽他耳光。可是隔着玻璃带着手铐，抽不到。  
　　苏鲁上电椅那天，契科夫正式入狱。  
　　没了UpStars没了靠山，他完全是从零开始。没人能记录得下过程，只知道他三十岁入狱，四十岁成狱中老大获得十年减刑，四十五岁提前出狱的旧日帮众和狱中手下已经开始为他铺路，五十岁手下反水让他立足未稳的新基地几乎再度倒塌，却又在三个月后重掌局势，六十岁时他终于出狱，眉鬓已白。  
　　三十余年如一梦，此身虽在堪惊。  
　　出门便是豪华轿车列队相迎，他在久违的加长后座换好一身西装，再从车里钻出来时仿佛还能看见他十八岁第一次接掌UpStars时的风姿卓然。  
　　他下车站定，等着司机座上熟悉的车门响，却突然想起自己再等不到那个人。  
　　于是他昂起头，走向他的黑暗帝国。  
　　从此世人只知黑道大佬契科夫，只知他历经三十年囹圄一出来便登王座。  
　　没人知道当年的契科夫大宅灯光温暖，没人知道幼年的帕维尔和他的猫，没人知道他曾经身畔总有一个人，身佩长刀，迅疾如风。  
　　  
　　  
　　2055 SUMMER 1226 Pine Street, San FranTokyo  
　　小汤米是一个九流小报的九流撰稿人，靠编造一些似是而非的小道消息来谋生。没有梦想的人和咸鱼有什么区别，小汤米不想做咸鱼，所以他也有一个梦想，那就是写一次真正新闻，甚至是纪实文学，还要写一个大人物，一举成名，流芳百世。不过小汤米的梦想也仅仅停留在白日梦的阶段，每天，他都一成不变地待在楼下那家破旧的小酒馆里喝那种尝起来和机油没什么差别的劣质酒，写一些“下水道里的蜥蜴人”之类的稿件。  
　　小酒馆的老板是一个喋喋不休的年轻人，总是重复那个他的父亲是前黑帮高级成员的故事。小汤米最初觉得很兴奋，黑帮，这可是时下流行的话题。黑帮秘闻，论一个黑帮的倒掉，追忆平生——我的黑帮生涯，小汤米似乎已经看到了稿酬，可他没料到老板从来都只会重复那么几句——  
　　“我爸，奎恩·斯特哈尔——”老板用粗壮的手指戳了戳墙上那张模糊的老照片上腆着肚子的中年人，“UpStars你知道吗？什么你不知道！身为一个记者你怎么这么孤陋寡闻……不是记者是专栏作家？那你也孤陋寡闻，UpStar可是……三十年前吧有名的俄罗斯黑帮。俄罗斯人你总知道吧。”老板秀了秀他手臂上不存在的肌肉，完全不理小汤米脸上不耐烦的神色，“这个地方，”老板咣咣地拍着布满了划痕和烟头烫痕的破旧吧台，也不管上了年纪的吧台发出的吱呀抱怨声。小汤米往后退了一点，避开老板的唾沫星子，也生怕这个吧台塌了之后老板会讹诈他。  
　　“这个地方，曾经是UpStars的据点之一，玛利亚，玛利亚·曼妮你总知道吧，曾经在这里主唱，这里曾经是San FranTokyo最繁华的黑色的地带。黑帮打手、杀手、皮条客、交际花，他们全都在这里聚集，接受UpStars的保护。”  
　　小汤米环视这个小酒馆，没什么人，老板为了省电甚至都没开几盏灯。娼妓都不来这里拉客，小汤米腹诽，只有吃了上顿没下顿却又不想放弃酒精刺激的人才会来这里“享受”机油味道的啤酒。  
　　“后来UpStars倒了，没有人知道为什么，好像一夜之间整个UpStars就消失了，原先的黑帮成员不是死在了和警方的枪战中，就是连夜潜逃，永远隐姓埋名。上层，不少上层都被捕了，契诃夫家主和那个亚裔二把手都被捕了。”老板压低了声音，“没有人知道UpStars是怎么被警方连锅端了的。我的老爸有一次喝醉和我说，一定是有内鬼。”然后他又提高了声音，吓跑了窝在墙角的懒猫，“那可是一场世纪审判，全世界都在关注的世纪审判。那个亚裔二把手叫什么来着……Ha……”  
　　“苏鲁光。”阴暗的角落里有人接口，带着奇异的口音。  
　　“对！苏鲁光！”老板像是突然找到了知音，倒了满满一杯啤酒递了过去，“请您喝一杯。”  
　　小汤米眯着眼借着昏暗的灯光打量角落里的人，居然是个老人。老人一头银白色的卷发，不同于常见的那些满脸皱褶与慈爱的老家伙，这个老人脸上有着明显的伤疤和威严的神态，就像是电视里那些位高权重的政治家，只是更加深沉阴冷。  
　　老板继续他的故事，“那个苏鲁承担下了所有的罪责，被判了死刑，真正的家主契诃夫被判了四十年，不得假释。我爸也被判了二十几年，不过他表现不错，提前被放出来了。UpStars的所有地产都被政府拍卖，明里暗里拥有的公司不是破产就是改组，整个San FranTokyo都震动了。这里，也被拍卖了出去。我爸说他当初最喜欢的就是这个地方，出狱后他打拼了十几年，终于攒够了钱，把这里买了下来，重新开了一个酒吧。”  
　　老板取下一张挂在背后墙上的照片，“你看，这是酒吧重新开张那天。”小汤米看着照片上那个笑得比哭难看、身材完全走样的老男人，很难相信那是一个前黑帮高级成员。小汤米猜测这个所谓UpStars的故事不过是一个老板编造出来吸引顾客的噱头。糟糕的噱头，糟糕的故事。  
　　“能给我看一下吗。”角落里的老人又说。  
　　“当然!”老板兴奋地把身体探过去。  
　　比起老板讲得这个糟糕的传奇故事，小汤米现在对那个老人更感兴趣。他注意到老人左手无名指上的戒指，他曾经和一个小偷做过一段时间室友，得到过不少真传，比如现在他就能看出那个老人手上的戒指绝对不是什么贵重金属，而是普通的钢制的。  
　　但是……小汤米暗自揣测那个老人的服装价值多少，一个衣着价值不菲的老人，为什么要带一个不值钱的戒指？这比什么过气的黑帮要有意思多了。  
　　酒精与文字工作者的本能作祟让小汤米主动去和那个老人说话。  
　　  
　　“你不喝它很明智，”小汤米端着自己的杯子坐到了老人旁边，“这啤酒尝起来和机油没什么差别。”  
　　老人一瞬收起来脸上淡薄的感伤，锋锐的眉眼瞟过小汤米，让他的酒一下子醒了大半，但老人却又收回了目光，“你喝过机油？怎么知道它们尝起来一样？”老人举起杯子豪饮了一口，“比机油差远了。”  
　　小汤姆目瞪口呆，但也迅速反应过来，“那你喝过？怎么知道这啤酒还比不上机油？”  
　　老人被伤疤破坏了原本的英俊的脸上带着几分不屑，“哦，我还真喝过机油。小子，”老人打量着小汤米，“我虽然喜欢有亚裔血统的，不过你太小了，我喜欢比我年纪大的。”  
　　小汤姆彻底无话可说，但他扔不住地打量着老人。老人胳膊下面压着一张旧报纸，头条隐约是关于废除电椅死刑采用枪决和注射死的报道。血管里流淌的酒精催促他说些什么，“我是个专栏作家，我觉得您很有故事，我想采访您一下。”  
　　老人似乎觉得很好笑，他摇头，“你想采访什么。”  
　　“您的戒指。您这样一个人，为什么会戴……这样的戒指。”  
　　老人抬起布满了已经变淡的陈年伤疤的手，钢制的戒指在昏暗的灯光下反射着刀锋似的光，“这样的戒指怎么了，我戴过更糟的。我的爱人向我求婚的时候，从他的囚服上拽了个线头就绕在我手上。”  
　　“那这个戒指是您的爱人后来补给您的吗？”  
　　老人嗤笑一声，“他要是能补给我就好了。这是我从警局证物室要来的他的断刀上取了一截打的。”  
　　小汤米不知道该说什么，老人的神态轻描淡写，可他却听出了一种咬牙切齿，“……您的爱人呢？”  
　　 “死了。他向我求婚的第二天就上了电椅。”  
　　 “哦……”  
　　老人不再管小汤米，自顾自地说了起来，“他是死刑犯，和我关在不同的地方。我付了很多才换来去他的囚室见他一眼……那个混蛋。我们在囚室的每个角落做爱，朝着监控竖中指，大声叫床，气得隔壁囚室的囚犯一直砸墙。他从囚服上拽了个线头缠在我左手无名指上说爱我。妈的。后来居然还想抢回去，他就不能坦荡一次？”老人转动着手上的戒指，眼底蕴含着暴风，语气却又平缓了下来，“后来那截线头还是丢了。我不服狱霸，被按在地上一根一根地折断了手指。等我在医务室醒过来，那截破线头早不知道去哪儿了。”  
　　老人端起杯子，饮尽了里面的啤酒，撑着手杖站了起来，“斯特哈尔！”他大声叫老板的姓，“你就不能进点儿好酒？”  
　　老板干笑。老人把那张酒吧开张剪彩的照片留在了吧台上，一个人走了。老板拿起来，发出一声惊叫，小汤米凑过去。  
　　相框里留了一张一下子数不清有几个零的支票和一行留言：  
　　  
　　买点好酒吧，斯特哈尔。  
　　帕维尔·契诃夫  
　　  
　　500 Regional Park Rd, Lebanon, West Virginia  
　　00.  
　　该死的大雨。  
　　帕维尔·契科夫在车子里狠狠骂了一句，暴雨已经彻底在挡风玻璃上变成了一道水幕，就连雨刷器都已经变成了聊胜于无的心理安慰。车灯影影绰绰的只剩下勾勒轮廓的作用，可视范围不过十几英尺；而契科夫却认准了一条道路，完全没有要减速的迹象。  
　　他讨厌刹车，自从十几年前从黑礁监狱出来，他就恨透了停滞，只记得一路向前。  
　　契科夫总算给自己空出了一个长假，拒绝了所有手下要求跟从的建议，一人一车连着后备箱里的现金、支票和武器便一路开了出去。首领此行并没有什么目的地，他只是顺着觉得好看的路标走，有时能遇到不错的酒店，有时只是在乡村酒吧的阁楼里借宿。最差的一次只能睡在自己车子里。  
　　不过这比黑礁监狱的硬板床好多了。  
　　雨越来越大，几乎是纯白色的雨幕像一个帘子挡在契科夫面前，他咬了咬牙往右打轮，在暴雨的轰鸣中拐出了崎岖的山间小路——而远处闪烁出一个橙黄色霓虹灯的影子；契科夫踩下油门停在人家前，走近才发现这不仅是人家，竟然是一个小小的三层旅馆。  
　　老人看着深色木门上挂的金色星星微笑了一下，拎着提包穿过雨幕，轻叩旅馆的大门。  
　　“欢迎光临，先生。”  
　　  
　　01.  
　　帕维尔甚至都没有抬头。温暖的壁炉烤得他昏昏欲睡，卷发青年打了个呵欠便匆匆接过了支票，右手已经习惯性地取下了客房钥匙；然而在低头看向支票签名的那一刻，他突然愣住了。  
　　帕维尔·安德烈维奇·契科夫。  
　　或许只是重名，或者过于恶劣的玩笑。他愣了一下，抬头看向深夜前来投宿的老人，那双深陷眼窝的孔雀绿色眼睛只让他觉得亲切无比。  
　　“有什么问题吗？”老人问道，像只是在谈论今天的暴雨。  
　　“啊，没事，我只是有点困——壁炉太暖和了。”帕维尔笑笑，像往常一样微笑撕下押金联，合着客房钥匙递到对方手边，同时冲背后的休息室喊：“约翰——出来帮客人拎行李。”  
　　“好的好的，该死的下雨天……”苏鲁推开门大步走到客人身后，拿起不大的行李箱站在楼梯旁做出“请”的手势，“您的房间在三楼，先生。”  
　　“谢谢你……”老人轻快地回应，随即转身刚要抬脚迈上楼梯，却在看见苏鲁的一瞬间停下了脚步。他的脸上交织变幻着惊喜、不信、怀疑和思念，眼睛却一直凝视着苏鲁不肯离开，像是寻回了失去多年的宝物。苏鲁被他看得发毛，只好也停下脚步：“这位——契科夫先生，有什么不对吗？”  
　　契科夫深吸一口气，直愣愣地回答：“你……你再叫我一次，我的名字。”  
　　苏鲁挑了挑眉，还是照办了：“契科夫先生？”  
　　契科夫的整个身子都晃了晃，却已经再也抑制不住口中的轻喃：“……阿光。”  
　　苏鲁的整个后背都滚过了一层冷汗。他以为他们已经藏得够深够好，可为什么这个署名为“帕维尔·安德烈维奇·契科夫”的人一下就能叫出他的名字？  
　　黑发男子浑身绷紧了肌肉随时准备出手，却没想到老人只是凝视着他，眼里的神情如同整个生命重新被这个名字点亮而别无所求：“……阿光。真的是你……苏鲁光。”  
　　苏鲁下意识地咽了口口水，老人这样的表情实在让他无法继续保持戒备：“我想你认错人了，先生。”  
　　帕维尔又看了一眼票据上的签名，摊摊手，对有些不知所措的苏鲁做出“我什么都不知道”的口型。  
　　与爱人对视后他深呼吸站定在老人面前，深深鞠了一躬沉稳应对：“我很抱歉您认错人了，先生，我叫约翰，并不是您说的那位……阿光。”  
　　“哦，你别装了，约翰？一个可笑的假名。”老人上前一步把苏鲁逼到墙角，居高临下地看着青年，眼角竟然微微发红，“我是帕沙啊，你的帕维尔·契科夫。”  
　　本能使得苏鲁震惊地再次看向前台的姜黄色卷发青年，再也不能袖手旁观的帕维尔一步冲出来，友好地推开自称“帕维尔·契科夫”的老人，礼貌地说：“您一定是认错人了，契科夫先生，他是我的员工约翰，我是旅店老板，安东尼——顺便说一句，不知道是不是巧合——三藩倒是真有一位叫帕维尔·契科夫的黑帮老大，可他早就在七年前的大火里被烧死了。”  
　　“哦？”老人慢慢地转身，突然敏捷地拽起帕维尔的领子，眯眼盯着青年波澜不惊的双眼，“你在撒谎，小子，没有什么能逃过我的异能。”  
　　异能……苏鲁咽了口口水，小心翼翼地问道：“您的异能……方便告诉我们吗？”  
　　老人有些失望地回望苏鲁，又忍不住心疼地打量对方覆盖眼罩的左眼：“你竟然……忘了这么重要的东西，阿光。”他脱下外套露出别在领带上的领带夹，好奇瞄了一眼的帕维尔不禁和苏鲁一样倒吸一口冷气——黑色的领带上赫然别着他们以为再也见不到的北斗七星。  
　　那是契科夫家的家徽，而两位逃亡之人早在七年前就毁掉了最后两个胸针。  
　　“analyze，我叫它分析者，很不错吧？”  
　　“不可能！”苏鲁和帕维尔同时叫了出来，帕维尔紧张地交错手指，脑内飞快分析着刚刚一系列怪诞又离奇的对话。  
　　世界上怎么可能会同时出现两个同名同姓又有相同异能的人？  
　　而且那个人竟然一眼认出了苏鲁？  
　　苏鲁还似乎是那人的旧情人？  
　　帕维尔随手拿了一张纸，迅速签下自己原本的名字，和刚刚老人签过的收据摆在一起摊在三人面前。“那么请您解释一下，您为什么要仿照契科夫先生的签名？”  
　　“我为什么要仿照我自己的签名？小子，我是Upstars的老大，稍微动一根小拇指就能让你的酒店第二天消失。”  
　　“别做白日梦了，这位‘契科夫先生’。”苏鲁笑着插话，“Upstars早就不存在了，三藩市已经没有任何黑帮。”  
　　“对，我的Upstars曾经被连根拔起。”老人落寞地回望苏鲁，仔仔细细地扫视黑发青年，“我经历过你能想象过最艰难的时光。可是现在的我……”他稳重地向前迈步，沧桑的面容掩盖不住骨子里的自豪和骄傲，“我是Upstars的老大，帕维尔·契科夫。”  
　　“虽然这听起来非常不可思议……呃，我根本不知道怎么解释这一切。”帕维尔心烦意乱地揪着自己的卷发，苏鲁也一脸迷惑；但终于他还是决定伸出右手介绍自己，“可我也是曾经Upstars的老大，帕维尔·契科夫。”  
　　“初次见面，契科夫先生，我是苏鲁光。”  
　　老人却只握住了苏鲁伸出的手，眼神里带着小心翼翼的惊喜，像是要把苏鲁永远装在眼睛里：“我是帕沙。”  
　　苏鲁被老人打量得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，可是那双苍老的眼睛里毫无保留对他倾泻而出的珍重和爱意却让他无法就这样放开对方的手。他偷瞟着帕维尔已经越来越难看的脸色，不自在地清了清喉咙：“咳，那么，这位——契科夫先生……”他看着老者眼里的光一下子黯淡下来，“如果你不介意，我来带你上楼。”  
　　“阿光，你不是说阴雨天眼睛不舒服么？”帕维尔抱着双臂跨前一步，“这位契科夫先生，我带您去您的房间。”  
　　老人却毫不相让地站定：“我要先知道阿光的眼睛怎么了。”  
　　“那与你无关——”  
　　“那是我的阿光！怎么可能与我无关！我要带他找最好的大夫把他的眼睛治好，总不能让他连每次下雨都——”  
　　“很抱歉，契科夫先生……恐怕你不能。”苏鲁若无其事地摘下眼罩，眼罩下原本应该是眼睛的地方萎缩凹陷得令人心惊。“我已经适应它了。”亚裔人微笑着重新戴回眼罩，又补充：“谢谢您的好意。”  
　　老契科夫的身形猛地一颤，连帕维尔都觉得他几乎要坍颓成一个风烛残年的老者。他不自觉地放轻了声音：“那么，我可以带您上楼了吗？”  
　　老人只是摆了摆手：“谢谢……帕沙。”  
　　  
　　02.  
　　青年带着客人回到房间稍作整理，帕维尔在离开老人的房间前才若无其事地问道：“你还记得我们的猫吗？”  
　　“喀秋莎。”老人怀念地微笑，“每天晚上都要蜷到我的被窝里，怎么也赶不走，还在奎恩被子上撒尿。阿光杀死它的时候，我给了他一瓶子……那瓶酒其实贵得要命。”  
　　帕维尔越听越压抑不住心中的震惊，最后直接大步迈到老人面前，激动和狂乱让他显得不像平日的他自己，老人的脸上却稀松平常。帕维尔浑身颤抖，提问的中间断了好几次：“我的UpStars已经被我亲手烧掉了……但你又确实是我……你连喀秋莎都知道，你真的是我……可是，你又重建了UpStars？你做到了？！”  
　　“是的，我做到了。”老人骄傲地挺直腰杆，“只要你佩戴着北斗七星的标志，整个三藩将对你奉若上宾。”  
　　“那我的UpStars又是怎么回事？”帕维尔捂住脑门，他的异能头一次无法为他解释这样的矛盾，“我之前经历的一切，到底……到底我们哪一个人的经历，才是真实的……”  
　　如果这个老人真的是未来的他，那么他怎么会不知道苏鲁的眼睛怎么了？如果这个老人只是前来探听消息的骗子，他又怎么可能会知道喀秋莎，一切又怎么都让自己觉得那么熟悉？帕维尔盯着面前的老人，没有一种解释可以告诉他到底发生了什么，而老人不断提起的UpStars更加让他心烦意乱。  
　　除非，他真的是世界上的另一个他。  
　　帕维尔觉得自己几乎快要被逼疯了。  
　　“我倒想问你，三藩市没有任何黑帮又是怎么回事？”契科夫上上下下打量了一圈布置简洁舒适的客房，抱着双臂眯起眼睛犀利地问，“你把我的UpStars怎么了？”  
　　“我暂时……还不想回答。”帕维尔扶了扶额头，“你先好好休息，我要……一个人静一下。”  
　　他甚至都没等到他的顾客点头同意，便匆匆逃离了那个房间。  
　　  
　　03.  
　　“所以你觉得那真的就是另一个你？”苏鲁斟酌了半天终于朝趴在柜台上心烦意乱的帕维尔提问，“年龄不同，经历也不同，只靠他自己声称的异能和可以模仿的签名？”  
　　“还有他看你的眼神。”帕维尔咬了咬嘴唇，“阿光，他看你的眼神里……有太多东西了。那不是一个骗子可以伪装出来的，那样的爱也不是第一眼就能看出来的。他一定和你或者另一个长得和你一样的人相处了很久，或者——像我跟你一样久。”  
　　“但是你也说了，这种事情压根不合常理……还有他说的所谓重建UpStars什么的，如果他真是在三藩，我们怎么可能这么多年来一直不知道？”苏鲁下意识地想要碰触有些发痒的左眼，被帕维尔毫不客气地拍掉，“我觉得……静观其变吧，反正他在这里也不能做什么。”他转身拉开酒柜夹层，拿出熟悉不过的暗红色长刀放在柜台下面。  
　　帕维尔正要同意，却远远地看见契科夫已经从楼上走了下来，坐在餐厅的吧台前，眼睛仍然黏在苏鲁身上不肯放开。帕维尔心里一阵无名火起，正要起身去招待老头子，却被苏鲁按住：“我去吧。”  
　　“你去干什么？”帕维尔气呼呼道，“不是一直我来的吗？”  
　　苏鲁全没察觉，只是温和地笑笑：“你心里乱，先休息一下。我去看看能套出他多少话来——他大概也正想跟我聊聊吧。”  
　　苏鲁朝着契科夫缓缓走过去，经过一段时间的练习和多年适应后，距离感终于不再困扰只能用一只眼睛视物的他。他看着契科夫苍老而锋利的面容，忍不住感叹地猜想帕维尔年老之后会不会长得和他一样——雪白的卷发，布满皱纹的双手，还有深陷眼窝的蓝绿色眼睛。  
　　纵然和帕维尔聊天时对这个老人充满了怀疑，苏鲁仍然很难对这个老人抱有恶感，或许是因为第一次见面时他看自己的眼神太过浓烈，或许只是对这个名字的爱屋及乌。  
　　他当然注意到契科夫是独自前来，也不禁在想如果他真的是老年的帕维尔，那老年的自己又在哪里。一切的疑惑和猜测都不妨碍他下意识地想对这个老人好一点。苏鲁抽出菜单放在契科夫面前，躬身的角度和嘴角是微笑都恰到好处：“有什么我能为您服务的吗，先生？”  
　　契科夫上下扫了一眼，毫不意外地发现菜单里有一半都是自己爱吃的菜色；他望了一眼苏鲁，明知故问：“能给我推荐几个你们的拿手菜吗？”  
　　苏鲁微笑着指点：“这几样我爱人很喜欢吃，我想大概也会比较合您的胃口。”  
　　契科夫因为不出意料的回答而皱了皱眉，抬手指了自己不熟的一个三鲜拉面：“那这个呢？”  
　　苏鲁有些不好意思地笑了笑：“这是我自己最爱吃的面。虽然料都很普通，但是做出来味道很鲜。”  
　　契科夫突然心里一动。他又询问菜单上不熟悉或者从未吃过的菜，每一样竟然都是苏鲁的口味——他突然意识到，自己从来都不知道苏鲁爱吃什么，每次用餐，摆在桌上的一定是自己的最爱。  
　　他从来没想过会在这个时候、这里，突然知道了自己爱人的嗜好，却迟到了太久太久。  
　　契科夫攥着菜单想了想，拿笔画了圈：“就要你说的那几样吧。”  
　　“好的，那甜品您要点什么？”  
　　契科夫抬起头来，眼神里突然带了狡黠的光，让他看起来完全不像一个老人：“冰淇淋，草莓味的。”他看着苏鲁突然震惊的眼神，不禁微笑起来：“餐后上，谢谢。”  
　　  
　　苏鲁去厨房下了单便匆匆坐回了契科夫对面，已经完全顾不上自己本该是服务生的礼仪。那句“冰淇淋，草莓味的”让他确定得不能再确定，却横生了更多的疑惑：“方便跟我谈谈吗？”  
　　“求之不得。”契科夫点点头，“随便问吧。”  
　　苏鲁斟酌了片刻，还是丢出了自己最关注的问题：“这样问有些失礼，但……你究竟是谁？——别跟我再重复那一套帕维尔·契科夫、UpStars老大的说辞，”他微微伸出手止住老人又一次的自我介绍，“我只认识一个帕沙，那个人正坐在前台后面。”  
　　“那你要我怎么解释呢？”老人缓缓摇了摇头，“我也想知道坐在前台后面那个眼神温和得不像黑帮老大的毛头小子究竟是谁，可是他的很多动作跟我年轻时一模一样……就像是另一个我。”  
　　“但这种事情怎么可能发生。”苏鲁压住自己的惊讶，自嘲地摇摇头，“所谓世界上的另一个自己，大多不是巧合就是骗局。”  
　　“如果这是一个骗局，那我宁愿它永不被说破。”契科夫定定地看着苏鲁像是要把他刻在脑海里，“阿光，你还坐在这里……我已经心满意足了。”  
　　苏鲁看着老人眼里不容错认的爱意，那个最不可能的答案再次在他的心里不住回旋而变得越发清晰。他同样注视着老人，不断地在他的身上发现那些自己熟悉已极的帕维尔的特征；可老人的手心没有田德隆留下的触目惊心的刀疤，耳垂也毫发无损，与之相对的是无名指上又多了自己从未见过的戒指。  
　　契科夫的手指来回摩挲着苏鲁递过来的冰水，指肚和杯子之间凝了一层薄薄的水膜；他注视着苏鲁的左眼上的眼罩踌躇许久，才小心翼翼地问：“阿光，你……还好吗？我是说，你过得怎么样？”  
　　苏鲁这才回过神，低眉笑了笑：“很好。一切都很好，好得我不敢相信竟然是真的。”  
　　“就连你的眼睛——也很好？”  
　　苏鲁的神态几近轻松：“一开始有些困难。但是现在看看……也很好。”他撇过头去看向窗外小雨中郁郁葱葱的花园，“从前我从没想过我能过上这样平和的生活，相比起来，这个代价轻巧得让我庆幸。”  
　　契科夫突然显得有些羡慕——这是苏鲁从想不到会出现在这个老人脸上的表情。他忍不住问：“那，你过得怎么样？”  
　　契科夫愣了愣，然后才怔恍道：“……很好。”他看着苏鲁，像是看着一段回忆又像是在安慰，“这些年，我都过得很好。”  
　　“……那就好。我去厨房端菜。”  
　　苏鲁试图说服自己不是逃离契科夫，他只是不想看到一个老人几近要流泪却仍然微笑的脸。  
　　  
　　04.  
　　“你跟他聊完了？”帕维尔背对着苏鲁坐在床上整个人都气鼓鼓的，“怎么不再多聊一会儿？”  
　　“老爷子饭都吃完上楼了，我不回屋回哪儿啊。”苏鲁随手擦了擦手，爬上床想要从后面给对方一个拥抱，“怎么了？”  
　　“那位‘帕维尔’上楼了，你也可以跟着他回屋再多聊几个钟头啊。”帕维尔气愤地回过身来喊，“他那个眼神那个姿势，他都快碰到你眼罩了！你还往他身边跑！你过来让我看看你眼睛，今天是不是又痒了？是不是发炎？”  
　　“没事真的没事……”苏鲁被帕维尔拽着按倒在爱人的腿上，顺从地由着帕维尔为自己摘掉眼罩查看。旧伤接触到新鲜的冷空气让他有些不舒服，苏鲁索性闭上另一只眼，一边说道：“你相信这世界上有另一个自己存在吗？”  
　　帕维尔的手突然停住了。他整个人都愣了一下，才继续抚过苏鲁眉角的伤疤——而男人能清晰地感受到手指的颤抖：“你也……这么觉得？你也觉得他是另一个我？”  
　　“但他没有你因为我留下的疤痕，我也不会在你的眼里看到他的那种眼神。”苏鲁急忙想要阻止帕维尔疯狂的幻想，“我不知道在他的身上发生了什么，他跟你很像，非常像，那没错……但哪里出了问题。”  
　　“可是你没看到他看你的样子吗？”帕维尔完全不顾苏鲁的阻拦继续下去，“就像是看到了一生挚爱，而且是失去了的一生挚爱……他已经年龄这么大了……他说他开过来的那条路一直在维修根本没开放，我也查不到他的车牌号，那个车牌号的开头字母要很多年之后才会排到……他还提到UpStars，他说现在的UpStars在三藩是最大的黑帮！”他突然豁然开朗，“阿光，如果他的‘现在’和我们不是同一个‘现在’呢？如果他就是未来的我呢？”  
　　他看着震惊得说不出话的苏鲁，语速变得更快：“如果他是来给我们传达消息的呢？阿光，你想想，他知道只要我回三藩我就一定可以重建黑帮，所以他希望把历史——对他来说就是历史——导上正轨，所以他来通知我们了！他是在让我们回去！”  
　　“这……这真的是……”苏鲁缓缓坐起来，从激动的帕维尔手里拿过眼罩戴上。他几乎是字斟句酌地说，眼睛不敢看向直直盯着自己的帕维尔，“‘未来的你’？帕沙，这种事情不可能发生……”“可是这是唯一的解释。”帕维尔握紧了苏鲁的手，“只有这样才能解释这个‘帕维尔·契科夫’为什么存在——而且我用了异能，从他踏进这里的大门开始，他从来没说谎。”  
　　  
　　05.  
　　之后的几天，三个人的相处变得越来越奇怪。  
　　不像来这里过路歇脚的游客，契科夫极少出门——恰恰相反，他做得最多的就是坐在餐厅里点一杯咖啡，一坐便是半天。  
　　起初为了多试探试探老人，苏鲁还主动承担了侍者的职务，可几次之后帕维尔就再看不下去老人凝视着苏鲁的眼神，转而气哼哼地抢过苏鲁手里的菜单。苏鲁失笑于爱人久违的幼稚，可帕维尔的服务却无可挑剔；他只好随他，转而啃起自己根本不懂的账本。  
　　几日是交谈接触后帕维尔却越来越确定老人的身份。他不断地向苏鲁求证说着那些极其细微的老人和自己的共同点，示威似的向苏鲁显摆从15%涨到20%甚至25%的小费。  
　　直到有一天，随着小费一起放在方盘上的还有一张字条：  
　　“如果今晚八点有空，欢迎来我的房间一叙。对于我们之间，我有很多问题想知道。”落款是与帕维尔一般无二的签字，连同笔迹结尾处习惯性的一个小圈都一般无二。  
　　  
　　当晚八点，随着三杯浓热香醇的奶茶一起被摆上茶几的，还有悠长记忆中的黑帮往事。  
　　“帕维尔·安德烈维奇。”契科夫缓缓地呷一口奶茶，“我刚来的那天晚上，你告诉我……三藩已经不存在黑帮了。”  
　　“是的，帕维尔·安德烈维奇。”帕维尔指尖轻轻搭在托盘边上不引人注意地抓紧，“新调任的尼禄警长不惜一切代价，只要把黑帮彻底清除出三藩市……我，我放弃了。”  
　　“你放弃了？”契科夫逼问的眼神如同针一样毫不宽容，却又在片刻后突然明白：“是不是因为……阿光？他们对阿光做了什么？”  
　　帕维尔半天没有说话，只是攥着苏鲁的手：“……新警长的异能是，范围内所有异能，全部归零。” 他深吸一口气，那天深深浅浅的血色再次浮现在他的眼前刺得眼睛生疼，“阿光他……没有躲过去。……是为了推开我。”  
　　契科夫下意识地看向苏鲁，苏鲁全没说话，只是低垂着眼睛轻轻揉开帕维尔攥得发白的指尖，仿佛之前自己失去的一切都不过是最自然的事情。可他又抬起头看向契科夫，眼里已经尽量收敛了冷意，却仍然带着责难：为什么要在这个时候再次提起帕沙的伤心事？  
　　就在此刻，帕维尔却突然反应过来；他抓住心头的那一丝违和的线头，展开了反问：“那么，UpStars的契科夫先生——你又经历了什么？你是怎么重建UpStars的，还有，”他问出了他一直以来最在意的问题，“在你的未来里，苏鲁在哪儿？”  
　　契科夫的茶杯猛地一偏，却只是装作无事地摆手：“没事……”他扯过几张面巾纸擦过桌面，才徐徐道：“我没有放弃，只是也没有赢。法庭，审判，监狱。”老人咧嘴笑了笑，仿佛这六个字背后几十年的时光全都是极为可笑的嘲讽，“我出狱时，尼禄警长拒不接受上级指示收受贿赂，早已经被州里找茬干掉。我纠集了一群监狱的人，还有之前还愿意回来的老人，一起重建UpStars。然后，”他眯了眯眼睛，“我们做到了。”他顿了顿，满意地看着对面两人凝固的表情才接着继续，“除了奎恩他们几个都居然跟我说要养老，哼，谁不知道他们在哪儿都丢不了老本行……”  
　　“奎恩？”帕维尔惊愕地打断，他这才突然意识到契科夫所讲述的故事与他的记忆有着巨大的不同：“奎恩他……还活着？！”帕维尔硬生生止住自己的话头换了个说法，“奎恩他……还好吗？”  
　　老人展开眉头，半笑半骂里带着亲昵：“奎恩那家伙太没出息……提前出狱之后没再回UpStars，反而之前Tequila的废墟上又让他建起来一个酒馆。”他嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“全是便宜酒，难喝得就像机油。我找他的时候他也没加入，说要供他们的儿子上大学……”  
　　“奎恩他，结婚了？”帕维尔轻声问，像是怕打破了梦境，“他还有了一个儿子？”  
　　“也难为那个姑娘愿意等他那么多年。”老人想了想，“是叫什么，露西还是……露茜娅？是露茜娅没错。”  
　　“奎恩撑到了出狱。”帕维尔重复着几乎是自言自语，“他出了监狱……他结了婚，还生了孩子……他还又开了一间酒吧，就在Tequila那里……”他近乎不敢相信，一边微笑着，眼泪却控制不住地朝外涌，“阿光，你听见了吗？奎恩他没死！他活下来了，他撑过来了，他还娶了露茜娅，他们没有错过！”  
　　“奎恩死了？”老契科夫突然转过头来，眼里的凶光显得骇人，“你，让他在你的手下死了？”  
　　苏鲁下意识地维护：“那是一次意外……”  
　　“那是我的错。”帕维尔撑着脑袋，“那都是我的错……他都还没来得及准备求婚。”  
　　帕维尔整个人都在发抖：“他本该能活到看自己的孩子上大学……阿光，那只是一道命令，我真的没想到……那是他本来应该有的人生。”  
　　“那‘只是’一道命令？”契科夫几乎咆哮出来，“你的每一道命令都背着人命！你是领导他们的人，你要对他们负起责任来！”  
　　帕维尔什么都说不出来。他摇着头，眼神里已经没了聚焦：“是我的错。我没能保护好他……我没能保护住所有人。”  
　　“所有人？”契科夫敲了敲桌面，眼神压迫如同审判，“还有谁？”  
　　帕维尔张了张嘴，却几乎说不下去。他朝苏鲁看了一眼，继续小声说：“柯尔伯格是个叛徒，他最后投奔了警局，我看着警长亲自处决……”  
　　“他很好，那个臭小子，被流放到拉斯维加斯大难不死，后来成了赌王。”契科夫哼了一声补充，“逻辑斯谛和伊丽莎白越狱，跑到中部过着乡村生活，丽兹到一把年纪也还是老样子，见到偷东西的土匪端起步枪就打——”苏鲁叹了口气抚上帕维尔抖得如同筛子的肩膀，年轻人双手捂着脸艰难吐字：  
　　“他们到死都没有松开拉在一起的手，是做尸检的人告诉我的。”  
　　契科夫倒吸一口冷气径直把哽咽的帕维尔提起来，冲着他大吼：“你就是这样对你的UpStars？你就这样对你的家人？！！！你——”  
　　苏鲁果断冲上来打开老契科夫拎着帕维尔的手，横在两人之间抬头平静地说：“契科夫先生，我能理解您的心情——但如果您再这样对待帕沙，我就不能再以对客人的礼节对您了。”  
　　契科夫沉默了一阵，看着自己仍然僵在半空中的右手。他慢慢把手臂放下，轻轻地问：“他做错那么多决定，你还是要维护他？”  
　　“每时每刻。”苏鲁淡淡地点头，那句话被举重若轻地吐出，却是一道最坚不可摧的誓言。他只说了一句“恕不多久留了”，便轻轻搂着接近崩溃的帕维尔的肩膀带他走出了房间。  
　　可同样拥有Analyze异能的契科夫也能清晰地看出，苏鲁的手指颤抖得和帕维尔的肩膀一样剧烈。  
　　  
　　06.  
　　帕维尔又回到了那间办公室。  
　　三藩城南的契科夫大宅，鼻端是熟悉的玫瑰与肉桂的香味，宽大的写字台上放着尼禄寄来的信笺。  
　　那是他在三藩市的最后一夜。他几乎知道之后会发生什么，他回到这里太多次了——经久不息大宅内部几乎要将它打散的枪声，然后苏鲁冲上来告诉他，你必须放弃。  
　　然而他只等到了枪声，却没等到苏鲁。  
　　帕维尔拿开信笺，下面赫然是那年整理出的人员伤亡报告，奎恩的名字写在第一个。他一页页地翻过去，翻过去所有他熟悉到骨子里的名字，翻过伊丽莎白、逻辑斯蒂、柯尔伯格、卡森和维克多，他的手止不住地颤抖，每一页上都像印满了血迹，他翻过他认识不认识的人们，翻到最后一页。  
　　最后一页上的名字却看不清晰。  
　　他抬起头，看见自己重新站在田德隆的小灰楼里，身边堆积的尸骸全是自己熟悉的面孔；他拧开门冲向椅子上的苏鲁，却没等到那句“我以为你不会来了”，那句曾经伤他极深的话。  
　　他颤抖着把手指伸到苏鲁的鼻孔下——没有呼吸，他硬得像铁，冷得像冰。  
　　我来晚了。我保护不了他，保护不了任何人，只能看着他们死在我的面前。  
　　帕维尔抑制不住地抽泣，低头看着泪水滚过全是血污的掌心，却觉得这次的抽泣似乎格外真实，他努力睁开眼，隔着泪水看到窗外一片黑暗的寂静。  
　　那只是一场梦——那真的只是一场梦吗？  
　　帕维尔顾不上抹去脸上真实的泪水便猛地翻身坐起来，双手狂乱地摸黑寻找着身边人温热的躯体，抱紧听着苏鲁沉稳的心跳一声一声地与自己共振。他却再也安心不下来，每一秒都在担心这心跳会不会就这样停滞，黑暗如同魔鬼一样将他的思绪拽到所有最坏的预想里，一瞬间帕维尔甚至觉得这里是梦，而血色才是属于他的真实。  
　　他别无选择，只能把怀中的苏鲁抱得更紧。  
　　被帕维尔抱紧的一瞬苏鲁立刻醒来，感觉到胸前的布料被飞速洇湿，扭开床头灯发现爱人正紧紧攥着睡衣，眼泪顺着脖子一直滴到手背。苏鲁几乎是一秒钟就明白了发生了什么。  
　　他叹口气，伸出手轻轻掰开对方紧张的手指，轻轻拍着他的后背：“好了。好了，帕沙，我在这里。别怕。”怀里的帕维尔愣了片刻，然后传来更大的一阵根本压抑不住的哭泣：“阿光……阿光阿光阿光……”  
　　从他们出逃定居到现在的快三年里，帕维尔从来没有哭得这么厉害。苏鲁以为他的爱人早就从曾经的阴影痛苦里走出来，然而那时的失去与后怕已经在帕维尔的心中种下不可能刨去的种子，随时可能在某一场大雨后生根发芽。  
　　苏鲁索性打开所有灯把房间照得通亮，往壁炉里丢了两块薰衣草味的香料，双手从帕维尔腋下揽过，一只手扣着后脑勺轻轻揉搓，一只手依次按摩背上紧绷的肌肉，嘴唇贴在他脖颈最喜欢的地方。  
　　“我这不是一直都在吗……”  
　　“可是我梦见所有人。我梦见所有人都死了。我梦见你……我梦见我救不了你！”帕维尔终于痛哭出来，“阿光，是不是如果我当时做了不一样的选择，一切就都可以重来？是不是我不放弃，他们就都能回来？”  
　　“他们不会回来了！”苏鲁扳住他的肩膀努力让帕维尔抬起头看着自己，而对方每一句话都像在自己的心里划了一刀，“帕沙，就算你现在回到三藩，他们也都不会回来了！”  
　　帕维尔抬起头来盯着他，眼泪却像决堤的洪水倾泻：“那如果我当时做得更好一点呢？他们是不是都不会死？”  
　　苏鲁看着帕维尔眼里的一片死寂叹了口气：“帕沙，我一直在你身边，在当时的情况下，没人能比你做得更好。哪怕你自己都不行——况且，你怎么知道他说的到底是真是假？”他有些着急，“他和我们经历的根本就是不一样的过去，他不是你想的那个来自未来给你提示的人！”  
　　“可是他说，他们都还活着。他们都过着自己的生活……他们都活着。那个帕维尔，他还拥有他的UpStars……他有北斗七星胸针。”  
　　苏鲁看着帕维尔迷茫又疯狂的眼睛，清楚地明白在这个时候自己再说任何话都不会再有用。帕维尔为他放弃了一生所系的所有梦想，甘于蜷在中部小镇里做个小旅馆的老板，过一种一眼望得到尽头的生活。而当这个早已被粉碎的梦想发芽重生，没有什么能够阻拦得住帕维尔疯狂地想要回去找回他的整个家庭。  
　　“阿光，我要回三藩。无论你怎么想，我都要回去试一试。”  
　　  
　　07.  
　　“你想回到三藩市，你想回去重建Upstars？”  
　　帕维尔坚定地点头：“我决定了。三藩终归是我的家，总要试过才知道我的未来能不能通向你的生活，我也总要试过才不后悔。”  
　　“你想要我的生活。”契科夫摸索着沙发扶手坐下，脸上的笑意嘲讽又冷淡，“你想要试试。”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“那你们一定发现了，我一直没有提到一个人。那个对你我都最重要的人。”老人深深地陷在沙发里，盯着苏鲁看了一会，将手里的酒一饮而尽后露出一个绝望而空洞的微笑。“我想……现在是时候告诉你关于他的故事了。”  
　　帕维尔和苏鲁交换一个眼神，他们都知道契科夫所说的“他”是谁，却不确定自己是否真的敢于听到之后的故事。  
　　然而老人已经开始了讲述。  
　　“那是一场终极审判，黑帮的每一个人都逃不过上法庭。他找史波克改了所有的证词，独自一人承担所有黑账，自然被判死刑。下了法庭他跟我道歉，说太累了不想继续下去，说他很抱歉留我一个人。犯人们都去了黑礁——那是我第一次去那儿。我付了很多钱才见到他，然后那个混蛋在监狱里和我疯狂做爱，扯了一根线头向我求婚。”契科夫细细摩挲着无名指上的戒指，抬眼看到苏鲁身侧的佩刀又低沉不语。  
　　“我当时不知道那是他的最后一夜，第二天他就上了电椅。我隔着玻璃窗骂他，想扇他耳光……但是我做不到。我亲眼看着他走出监区的大门……再也没有回来。”  
　　“三十年年的时间，整整三十年。每天都是一模一样的日子，每天都在想，这个世界上再也没有他了，每天睁开眼睛的时候都没有任何可以期盼的事情，只有在梦里才能见到他。后来我还弄丢了线头……有个狱霸把我打昏过去，手指肿了一圈，医务室怕我手指坏死就把线头剪掉扔了……可是那根手指又有什么用呢？”  
　　“有整整十年的时间我疯了一样地看云，看星星，看雾气想要找到他还在某个地方注视着我的证据……没有。什么都没有。他就那么，没了。散了。”  
　　“我做黑帮，一半是因为不甘心，一半是因为如果不做，我不知道还有什么能支撑我活过那四十年。现在，我觉得有脸去见他。”  
　　契科夫转回头来，干涸的脸上没有泪水，皱纹却显得极深，如同破碎。他定定地看着愣住的两人，问：  
　　“这样的结局，你还想要吗？”  
　　“阿光不会这么做的。”帕维尔愣了片刻便突然开口，“他不会这么做的。你在骗我，他才不会把我一个人留在世界上，有什么罪过我们一起背就是了！他不会这样对我的，你骗人——”  
　　“可是，帕沙。”苏鲁轻轻握着他的手，笑得坦然又抱歉，“如果真的有那么一天——我真的会。我会。我会放弃一切，只为了换你活着。”  
　　老人看着对面的两人长久的互相凝望，眼神里现出完全不同的光彩，他看着帕维尔疯狂地扑上去亲吻苏鲁，拥抱他如同要揉进骨骼，在后怕和气愤中泪水滂沱：“你是不是傻子？你为什么要这么做？你好好想想，没有你我怎么可能活得下去？！”  
　　苏鲁狂热地吻帕维尔的颈侧，借此藏住自己通红的眼睛：“因为你是帕沙。你一定能扛过来的，你一定能做到一切你想做的，无论在什么样的痛苦里你都会抓住仅有的希望拼命坚持到底，这样才算替我过好一生……”苏鲁微微撇过头，像是说给帕维尔，也像是说给契科夫，“可是如果活下来的人是我……我没办法在没有你的世界多活一秒钟。”  
　　契科夫本就已经布满裂纹的心仿佛彻底被击碎，他对着空无一人的世界问了这个问题半个世纪，却竟然在这里终于听到了回答。他望着崩溃哭泣的帕维尔如同望见当年的自己，他望着苏鲁如同望见昨日的旧梦。  
　　“我再也不提回三藩了，好不好？”帕维尔紧紧握着苏鲁的手，眼睛里净是恳求原谅昨夜任性的自己：“我已经失去太多了……我不能再失去你。这里有你最喜欢的生活，那我们就一直过下去。我知道你向往了多久现在这样的安稳……是我太自私。”  
　　苏鲁不敢置信地微笑，只记得拼命凝视勾勒帕维尔的脸。他拼凑了很久，才只说出一个轻却安然的“好”字。  
　　“恕我直言，帕维尔·契科夫，你真不是个好首领……”老人放下捂在脸上的手，眼里一瞬间几乎放出凶光——那是帕维尔自认永远也做不到的、在牢狱中淬炼了几十年的锋利眼神。  
　　但他看着失魂落魄的帕维尔和握着他的手的苏鲁一会儿，语气重新变得柔软：“但是，帕沙……你是一个好爱人。”  
　　“珍惜你拥有的一切吧。我有你没办法再见到的朋友们……可是你现在握住的人，是我永远找不到的家。”  
　　老人蹒跚地走开，帕维尔第一次觉得那个背影看上去真的像是人生暮年。  
　　  
　　08.  
　　车早已停好了。苏鲁把不大的箱子抬进后备箱，身后的小小旅馆里，契科夫正在把客房钥匙交还给帕维尔。  
　　“这里是找零和收据，还有一个特别的……本店的临别礼物。”帕维尔拿出一个小盒子装作毫不在意，“上周洗衣服的时候，阿光袖口的扣子掉了。”  
　　契科夫轻轻地接过装着袖扣的小盒子，看了很久才轻声笑道：“这个临别礼物不是每个顾客都有吧？”  
　　帕维尔忍不住笑了：“当然不是。”  
　　契科夫扬了扬手转身出门，朝着在门外等候的苏鲁走去。他几乎是贪婪地凝视着苏鲁，一步步越走越近也越来越快；他终于忍不住，上前拥住了苏鲁。  
　　“别动。就让我……抱一会儿。一小会儿就好。”老人低低地说，他拥抱得小心翼翼仿佛抱住了一个梦境，这让苏鲁也没办法拒绝；苏鲁愣了一下，才迟疑地伸出双手同样环住老人，轻拍着他的后背：  
　　“这么多年……辛苦你了。”  
　　苏鲁感觉自己的肩膀有些湿润，他以为老人哭了——可是更多的雨点噼里啪啦地砸下来，这是一阵本地常见的阵雨，不出片刻，原来的晴天便变成了大雨瓢泼。帕维尔赶忙举着伞跑了出来打在三人头上，苏鲁极顺畅地接过来；契科夫也终于结束了这个拥抱。  
　　他站直身子看着苏鲁，似乎有千万句话想说，却又止于一声轻轻的叹息。他只是简单地扬了扬手：  
　　“回去吧。雨又要下大了，阿光你的眼睛会受不了。”  
　　他走向车子，步子轻巧而稳定，帕维尔却觉得老人是怕一旦回头便没办法再控制住自己。他们看着老人朝着他们又深深地望了一眼，便发动了汽车；那辆跑车的红灯闪了两闪，便驶上了通往高速的小路，再也没有停下。  
　　雨真的越下越大，噼里啪啦地打在黑伞上，像是要把整个伞面打穿。苏鲁把帕维尔拉得离自己更近，两人踩着水花走回大门，进屋前的一瞬帕维尔下意识回头一望。  
　　  
　　帕维尔·契科夫的跑车已经消失在无休止的雨幕里。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　平行世界 END.


	50. extra line:囚笼之外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【chulu】《囚笼之外》  
> 　　Warning!  
> 　　1.黑帮chulu衍生小短篇，可以当做大雨将至的平行时间线chulu和其他人的设定依旧不变  
> 　　2.hurt/comfort  
> 　　3.有大量很疼的监禁，黑暗现实，心理创伤情节  
> 　　4.可参考微博文章《为什么同人文里的强奸剧情有助于幸存者的心理健康》阅读  
> 　　有任何不适者请迅速关闭文档  
> 　　Fine？

【chulu】《囚笼之外》  
　　Warning!  
　　1.黑帮chulu衍生小短篇，可以当做大雨将至的平行时间线？chulu和其他人的设定依旧不变  
　　2.hurt/comfort  
　　3.有大量很疼的监禁，黑暗现实，心理创伤情节  
　　4.可参考微博文章《为什么同人文里的强奸剧情有助于幸存者的心理健康》阅读  
　　有任何不适者请迅速关闭文档  
　　Fine？  
　　  
　　  
　　1.  
　　当苏鲁冲进黑礁最深处的时候，他已经做好心理准备面对将要看到的景象，但听到路易斯玩世不恭地说出：“你家少主很好用。”的时候，苏鲁还是绷紧肌肉朝男人倾泻了一整个弹夹。继而随手把枪和空荡荡的武器箱抛在身后，摘掉浸满鲜血的手套擦掉脸上被飞溅的血斑。  
　　路易斯的背后是一个紧锁的小铁门，苏鲁手里被血渍染红的长刀清脆劈开铁锁，“吱呀”一声给昏暗的房间投入一丝亮光。  
　　他一眼就看到一个卷发人形躺倒在地上，赤裸的后背上两道泛白的伤痕，还有手腕上绕了三圈的粗麻绳。苏鲁感到自己的喉咙被什么东西抓紧，发出几声艰难的“帕维尔”的呼唤，那人微微颤抖着翻身，挣扎几下被赶忙冲上前的苏鲁扶住。苏鲁如同托着一件水晶雕塑，尽可能轻柔地把帕维尔放平，他努力抑制自己想去看帕维尔裸体的冲动，可手上湿润粘稠的触感让他硬着头皮往下望去。  
　　你要检查帕沙的伤口，只是检查他的身体。  
　　卷发被菜汤和灰尘缠绕得乱如鸡窝，然而比起他身上的其他部分，头发竟然还算是能入眼的。帕维尔的脸侧鼓起一块青紫，鼻梁上横着三道细碎的伤口，监狱的那群混蛋竟然都不放过黑曜石耳钉，直接连肉扯下的伤口凝结着暗红色的血痂。苏鲁深吸一口气仔细想着怎么把黑礁逃走的那群人碎尸万段，一边目光下移，强迫自己冷静像平常审视自己的伤口那样检查帕维尔躯干的伤。  
　　胸口一道比较浅的划伤，背后有按在墙上蹭过的痕迹，手腕上显而易见的因为挣扎束缚擦破皮肤的伤口，还有他的下体——被一条电线绕起挺立的分身，勒在腰上陷入皮肤，还被人在顶部龟头处戏谑地扎了一个蝴蝶结。  
　　感到一阵眩晕的苏鲁撑了一下额头稳住自己，他轻轻抚着爱人的脸侧注视着他迷茫空荡荡的眼睛。  
　　“嘿，帕沙，我来找你了。”  
　　“阿光？”帕维尔从被撕裂的嘴角漏出一声呼唤，停顿了几秒突然疯了似的拱向苏鲁的颈窝。意乱情迷的粗喘气还有接连不断的吻席卷苏鲁每一处裸露的皮肤，刺激得他想推开，但帕维尔已经铁了心要把整个身体埋到苏鲁身上。  
　　“阿光阿光阿光——你不要走，不要走……”“当然不，我会带你回家。”苏鲁一边贴着帕维尔的头侧，一边迅速解开对方手上和大腿脚腕的绳子，帕维尔低低发出一声愉快的呻吟，闭着眼睛深吻上呆愣的苏鲁。  
　　苏鲁感到自己腰间有什么又湿又硬的东西，帕维尔唇齿间的紫罗兰气息也浓烈得不像样子。他突然意识到路易斯那句话是什么意思——  
　　你家少主很好用。  
　　  
　　2.  
　　“麦考伊，我要你准确无误地告诉我，帕沙到底被下了什么药！！！”  
　　“我说了我不知道！我从来没见过……不是精神药物，不是毒品……”麦考伊急躁地说着，苏鲁听到不是毒品之后稍微喘了口气，继而凝重又失落地扫过病床上帕维尔透着潮红色的身体。“如果不知道是什么药……帕沙怎么可能治好，他不能永远这样。”  
　　“呃……如果不介意的话，能让我看看吗？”刚走进诊所的吉姆皱着眉头吸吸气，若有所思地嘟囔，“这个味道有些……”  
　　“不行！”苏鲁和麦考伊异口同声地把吉姆轰出门外，紧闭病房门不让他看到一点。  
　　“阿光，我是真心想帮你们，不让我亲眼看看那你描述一下吧。”  
　　“面色潮红，性欲增加，还有紫罗兰的味道。”麦考伊简单地替苏鲁说完，吉姆听到最后一个词立刻大叫：“我就知道！”  
　　苏鲁惊讶地抬头，吉姆点头如捣蒜一个劲说下去：“是flamingo早年的一种药，试验品，有浓烈的紫罗兰香味，持续性非常好，而且药量非常不容易控制……”  
　　“解药是什么？对生命有什么危害？有什么后遗症？”  
　　“危害……我不知道，但是这个药没有解药。”吉姆一边说一边小心翼翼看着苏鲁的表情，“你，你冷静，紫罗兰的药效只能自己退散，一般三到五天不等。至于后遗症……可能会有一点断片和失忆，呃，他会忘记用药时间发生的事情。”  
　　麦考伊低声嘟囔一句还好，转身进入病房处理其他伤口，留下怔住的苏鲁。  
　　“如果能忘掉……是件好事。”  
　　  
　　3.  
　　帕维尔终于在一片混沌中睁开眼睛，他身上没有一个地方不痛，这是他完全清醒后的第三天。除了不离身边的苏鲁，还有来换药的医生，帕维尔没有见到宅子里其他任何人。  
　　发生了什么？  
　　他只隐约记得在黑礁被一群人痛打，失去意识，被苏鲁抱紧，还有……紫罗兰的味道。他下意识地不想回忆，直觉告诉他他不会愿意知道发生的事情；可是头昏昏沉沉的，整个世界都像在旋转，这种无法掌控自己的感觉实在是糟透了。  
　　“阿光……我想坐起来。”帕维尔一边撑着自己身体，进来的苏鲁在眨眼间托住他的背，微笑着双手伸过帕维尔腋下，把他轻轻一抱托到落地窗前的长椅上。  
　　“你还好吗？”  
　　“嗯，我不知道……”帕维尔歪在沙发里，盯着自己手腕上的纱布努力思考，可是什么细节都想不起来，只有冰凉，阴暗，还有丧失理智的大脑。  
　　苏鲁似乎犹豫了一下，把托盘里的热牛奶塞进帕维尔手里，拿起一叠照片还有打火机。  
　　“我去调查了黑礁的事情，这是他们留下的全部证据，相机我已经砸毁，这个就……”  
　　“你说什么。”帕维尔没有动牛奶，他下意识地支起身子看向那叠照片，看到的东西却在一瞬间超出了他的想象——那是一个他不能更熟悉的卷发青年，双手捆在身后，脖子上扣着皮带，头发被一双手拉扯发疼，还有他的嘴里塞着两根粗壮而令人作呕的阴茎。  
　　最可怕的是，那个人的脸上的表情竟然是渴求的。  
　　“销毁黑礁的证据。”苏鲁有些慌张地把照片散乱丢回盘中，拿起打火机，那照片只出现了不到一瞬间，却已经足以让帕维尔意识到他失去记忆的那几天发生了什么——失控、囚禁、求欢、控制和束缚——苏鲁还未按下打火机，只听见玻璃杯掉落砸碎的声音。  
　　“啊——————————”  
　　苏鲁从未听过这样尖厉的嚎叫，怀里的男孩仿佛完全变了一个人，帕维尔尖叫着踢开苏鲁的手和照片，可更多污秽不堪的照片直逼青年的眼睛，他近乎失控地乱踢乱蹬，把手边的一切全都扫落在地。苏鲁腾地站起来伸手试图抱住帕维尔，而对方却摔打得更厉害，狠狠地吐出一句“滚出去！”拼尽全力随手拿起桌上的文件砸在苏鲁身上。  
　　黑帮首领无论如何都不会相信照片上的人就是自己——那样淫乱，难堪，无助，任人摆布。直到连踢带踹把苏鲁轰出门外，他用力反锁一圈，环视着空荡荡的办公室愣了片刻；地上的照片再次刺进了他的视线，帕维尔抓起照片拼命地撕扯揉碎却让那些丑恶的图像在脑海里印的更深，幻想中的黑影朝他包围过来，他扔出手边碰得到的所有东西却仍然无法逃脱——他的全身都在疯狂地颤抖，紧紧抱着自己的双腿，泪水抑制不住地喷涌而出，手胡乱抹了一圈又扯开手掌和手腕的伤口。  
　　门外传来焦急的敲门声：  
　　“帕沙你让我进去，帕沙，帕沙？！！！”  
　　“不可以，你滚，你滚开！！！”帕维尔手臂一挥把三个摆件统统砸碎在门板上，又踢倒了两棵盆栽，哭着喊了一句后踉跄跑向浴室。  
　　他觉得只有不停洗澡，不停洗，才能洗掉全身上下肮脏的东西。  
　　帕维尔没有开灯，在堆满泡泡的浴缸里毫无意识地漂浮，他的舌头舔到了嘴角的伤口。照片上的画面在脑海中继续发酵碰撞，analyze的作用下他甚至觉得自己又重新回到了黑礁阴暗潮湿的小房间。  
　　帕维尔被下药，帕维尔被人捆绑，帕维尔被人强迫，帕维尔被三个不同的男子……肮脏的污浊的棕黑色的纯白色的在他的眼前交织成一片混沌，他无意识地继续啃咬嘴角，竟然尝到了一点铁锈味——而这种味道竟然让他觉得满足。  
　　咬破吧，咬破了就不那么脏了。  
　　沉没吧，沉没了就能完全被水洗净了。  
　　越来越软的身体快要沉浸下去，而一双手有力地拎着他脖子后面的皮肤，他勉强抬起头撞上一片清澈的黑瞳。  
　　“你在干什么蠢事，帕沙。”  
　　“我要你滚，出去，谢谢。”帕维尔冷漠地回答，对方的手朝他嘴角的伤口伸来，而他直接扬手挥向苏鲁的脸。  
　　“啪。”  
　　  
　　4.  
　　半跪在湿漉漉浴室的苏鲁和帕维尔陷入一阵难堪的沉默，只有喷头不停哗哗地喷着水，不一会把苏鲁也淋得透湿。苏鲁的手停在半空中，迟疑了一下又收回去，他站起身很轻地说：“对不起，我先出去，你再……冷静一下。”  
　　帕维尔没有回应，直到苏鲁拉开门才极轻极平淡地抬起头，屈膝抱成一团：“因为我脏了，你不喜欢我了。”  
　　“我怎么可能不喜欢你？？？”苏鲁飞快地转回来，双手撑在浴缸边缘，低头时上半身的阴影全部投在帕维尔身上，把他本该明亮的蓝眼睛衬得发黑：“我……麦考伊医生说你会害怕肢体接触，我先不碰你，好吗？”  
　　“你嫌我脏。”帕维尔歪着头简短回答，又往水下缩了一点。  
　　“怎么会，我的帕沙！”苏鲁几乎失声，又往浴缸边上靠近。“你是我的帕沙，我的爱人……”  
　　“别碰我，我害怕。”帕维尔退到紧贴墙壁瓷砖，眼睛里全是警惕和不安，“我害怕你抱我，觉得我脏，然后再也不碰我。”  
　　苏鲁如同被人重重打了一拳，张了张嘴什么都说不出来，只能最后憋出几句：“但是你不能再洗了，水已经变凉，你的身上还有伤。”他拿了好几个浴巾铺在地上，仔细擦干水，然后在架子上放了两床厚厚的大毛巾。“自己擦干身体出来，我在外面等你。待会去楼上干净的新房间，医生要给你换药……”见帕维尔依然无动于衷盯着浴缸里的泡沫，苏鲁摇了摇头几乎哀求地说：“我求求你……帕维尔。”  
　　帕维尔看着门被砰一声关上，竟然舒了口气，眼神却再次变回了一片死寂。  
　　  
　　5.  
　　医生换药离开后已经逼近黄昏，帕维尔睁大眼睛平躺在床上，两只手又被裹好了绷带，老老实实地从被子里伸出来搭在外面。  
　　苏鲁拉过椅子坐在床边，端过一碗汤凑在帕维尔嘴边。  
　　“你好点了没有？”  
　　“我不知道。”帕维尔依然平躺着，机械毫无感情地回答。  
　　“想不想吃点东西？”  
　　“不想，拿走。”  
　　“那……”苏鲁自顾自喝了汤，擦擦嘴张开双臂冲着帕维尔微笑，可帕维尔瞟了一眼继续像复读机一样重复之前的话。  
　　“我很脏，你别碰我。”  
　　苏鲁并没有无奈或者生气，自然地端过沙拉一边嚼一边像往常一样问：“帕沙你……觉得我脏吗？”  
　　“不觉得。怎么会？”  
　　他举起一块小番茄看了一会，接着送进嘴里，咽下去平淡地说：“可是我觉得。我杀过的人根本数不清，身上每一寸皮肤都沾了血。各种各样的血，各种各样人的血，他们有的人死前一直看着我，有的人诅咒我不得善终，有的人要拉我下地狱。很多很多人。要不然你以为我为什么一直喷香水？”  
　　“嗯？”帕维尔偏头看了看苏鲁，对方的话似乎引起了他的注意。  
　　“我啊……每天在被子里都能闻到那股血腥味，睡觉之前洗了澡也有血的味道。”明明是骇人的事实，可苏鲁的语气完全就是在谈论一个老朋友，他拿过咖啡丢了两块糖继续说：“之前每次杀完人的西服我都要烧掉，然后再买一套一模一样的。”说完之后亚裔人低头轻笑两声，摇摇头抬起来勉强微笑对着帕维尔：  
　　“所以我一直不和你睡在一起，我怕你染上血的味道。我怕我身上哪怕有一点点脏痕沾在你身上……”  
　　“不不，没有的，阿光身上没有……”帕维尔急忙坐起来争辩，他胡乱挥着手想打断苏鲁的话，对方轻描淡写地掠过帕维尔的手指，依然如初一样笑着，把空杯子放回床头。  
　　“我还要去继续调查，你记得要吃饭，有事情随时叫我。”  
　　帕维尔愣了一会儿，这才头一次低下头细细看自己的手指，自己早被清理过冲洗过无数回的身体。  
　　他冲进浴室，抱着马桶呕吐起来。  
　　  
　　6.  
　　“苏鲁先生要找的囚犯我们已经全部带到，都在地下室里了。”黑礁押运犯人的警官毕恭毕敬地对苏鲁和帕维尔一鞠躬，指挥着狱警看好屋子里的人。  
　　克里斯托弗一个接一个摘掉囚犯头上发黑罩子，帕维尔站在苏鲁前面冷漠地一个接一个走过，心里确认着每一个人的面孔，右手沉稳举着枪挨个爆头。  
　　枪口几乎顶着额头，击发声震耳欲聋，血液、骨屑和脑髓纷纷扬扬地爆开，溅了眼都不眨的帕维尔一脸一身——可他似乎无知无觉，连步幅都未曾变过，一声一声毫不迟疑。  
　　有节奏的枪击声回荡在空旷的地下室，即使见惯杀戮如苏鲁都被这样的冷漠惊得毛骨悚然。  
　　一直到最后一个人，帕维尔多在他脸上停了几秒，异能高速运转的结果告诉他——这人是左撇子，所有打出的蝴蝶结与正常人不同。他是同性恋，还有性功能障碍，身上有纹身，一处在胳膊，一处在大腿……  
　　“把你的刀给我。”  
　　帕维尔向后朝苏鲁伸手，苏鲁迟疑了一下递出长刀，前方的青年没有握住刀鞘，直接把刀流畅抽出精准插进那个囚犯的喉咙。  
　　凄厉的尖叫随着鲜血喷射而出，溅了帕维尔半身，可对方浑然不觉。帕维尔僵硬地抬起左手的枪，快得无法看清的动作打空了一整个弹夹，直到那人的脑袋完全看不出样子，如一团血团肉块散落在地上——可帕维尔还在扣着扳机，仿若未觉。  
　　这真的失控了。苏鲁终于意识到，“所有人都出去！”苏鲁大声严肃地命令，克里斯托弗咽了口口水小声说：“我担心……”  
　　“你他妈是聋子吗我让所有人！都！出！去！”苏鲁往前一迈抽出长刀横在狱警面前，几个人迅速闭嘴离开地下室，只剩下房间里早已倒下的几具尸体，和仍然对着那人之前的位置机械地扣着扳机的帕维尔。  
　　他的眼里像在烧着火，在烧掉全世界之前先把自己化成灰烬。  
　　苏鲁闭上眼睛深呼吸，握紧拳头又松开，悄无声息地走到帕维尔身后，极其缓慢地抱紧他绷紧的胸膛。“停下吧，帕沙，他已经死了。”  
　　“不，他没死。”帕维尔喃喃着，手里举的枪却因为浑身颤抖摆动，苏鲁找准机会轻打对方的手腕，一下子让手枪脱手落地。  
　　“是他，阿光。”帕维尔沾满血的双手无力地垂在身体两侧，苏鲁抓住他的手，仔细用湿巾擦干，又轻轻擦掉帕维尔眼角不断涌出的眼泪。  
　　帕维尔没有多说，只是无声地在苏鲁的怀里颤抖，对着一片血海的房间流泪。蓝绿色的眼睛在明亮刺眼的灯光下变得浅色透明，缩小的瞳孔里空空荡荡，没有一丝神采。  
　　  
　　等苏鲁把帕维尔抱回房间的时候，对方好不容易止住眼泪，手一直攥紧苏鲁的衬衣，像是要撕碎。苏鲁把帕维尔放在浴室凳子上，一颗一颗解开他被血染红的衬衣。  
　　帕维尔丝毫没有抵抗苏鲁帮他脱掉衣服，淋湿头发，拿毛巾擦干又吹干，乖得和两天前砸办公室的“小老虎”截然不同。  
　　“已经结束了，帕沙。”苏鲁像是在说洗澡，也像是在说所有发生在黑礁的事情。帕维尔勾上苏鲁的脖子咬着他的皮肤，清淡的茉莉味和苏鲁身上一模一样。  
　　有些事情已经结束，然而有些事情才刚刚开始。  
　　  
　　7.  
　　“任何人，敢对帕维尔提一个字，”苏鲁站在UpStars高层同事面前，少见地拿出长刀放在会议桌上，“别怪我不客气。”  
　　“可是苏鲁……”奎恩浓重的黑眼圈和微微发红的眼睛表面他这一周也从没安稳过，“我们也想帮老大，他……”  
　　“他不仅是老大，他是帕维尔。”伊丽莎白抽了一下鼻子哽咽地说，看了一会苏鲁的刀又看着他的脸，“他是我们的家人。”  
　　“我知道……”苏鲁收起威胁的刀，叹了口气望向三楼的卧室。从黑礁回来的一周内帕维尔从来没有下来出现在其他人面前，高层们其实都知道黑礁的事情，但没有一个人会说出来。“我想让他看起来一切都一如往常。”  
　　所有人都努力维持着会议室以往的气氛，伊丽莎白端着茶杯低头埋进热气里，奎恩和柯尔伯格讲起了根本不好笑的笑话，逻辑斯蒂强迫自己笑得很大声； 卡森管家端着咖啡一如既往地穿梭在每个座位之间，又恰到好处地站在桌子尽头，期待又担忧地看着通往卧室的楼梯。  
　　从楼梯上踩下的脚步声让大家停下手里的动作，帕维尔撑着额头缓了一会，慢慢说：“大家……”  
　　“你睡得还好吗？”苏鲁走上前小声问着，张开双手询问要不要把他抱下楼。帕维尔点点头又摇摇头，缓步走下楼梯陷入属于首领的椅子里。用每周一早上一贯例会的声音说：  
　　“开始汇报，逻辑斯谛。 ”  
　　“好的，契科夫先生。”  
　　  
　　8.  
　　卡森管家没有对任何人说过，整整一个月下来，每天早上帕维尔浴室里全新的软毛牙刷都会被刷坏，号称为婴幼儿特别设计的柔软刷毛上面总是沾着血。  
　　就像他从来没有对任何人说过苏鲁的西服数量比经常需要外出会客的逻辑斯蒂还要多。  
　　他当然看到了那些照片——他怎么可能没看到，整个办公室也只有他能从一片狼藉收拾回之前的模样，可他却清楚地知道，自己不可能把那孩子的心修复回到黑礁之前。他看着苏鲁一次次地试图靠近又被帕维尔推开，看着年轻的主人隔开所有人蜷在大办公桌下默默哭泣——帕维尔甚至有整整两周没有睡床，每天夜里都把自己关进狭窄的大衣柜里坐一夜，直到又得了一场重感冒，才被苏鲁半强迫地拽回床上。  
　　他也只能擦干浴室里溢得遍地都是的水迹，再给帕维尔换一支刷毛更柔软的牙刷。  
　　  
　　苏鲁回家的时候意外地看见帕维尔在等他。  
　　今天的任务完成得艰难，黑礁典狱长出门时特意多带了四五个训练有素的保镖，向来干净利落的他也没控制好被淋了半身血。回程路上，血腥味在本就不大的车里疯狂地熏开浸入他的每一个毛孔和肺泡，久违的厌恶再次席卷上来。他想着家里终于能正常开会批文出门与合作者会面，却还是每天要洗三个钟头澡并且拒绝拥抱的帕维尔，就只觉得更加无力。  
　　将车停进车位都仿佛耗尽了他浑身的力气。  
　　他一边走一边把西服外套揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，扯开领带，放下长刀，踢开鞋子。苏鲁推开浴室的门，却没想到浴缸里已经坐了人。  
　　我本该想到的。苏鲁撑出一个若无其事的温暖微笑，假装自己只是误闯进来：“帕沙你在用吗？不好意思，我一会儿再来洗——喂？”  
　　他被那个浑身上下水淋淋的人隔着衣服抱住了。帕维尔沉默地握着他的手不放，拔开塞子放空了浴缸才回头探询地望望苏鲁，眼神如同一只湿漉漉的小鹿：“我把脏水放了。你可以洗了。”  
　　“我以为你还要继续用——”  
　　“我不用了。”帕维尔轻轻地嘟囔，“反正……都一样的。”  
　　帕维尔转身裹上浴巾要走，却被苏鲁拽住：“或许这次会不一样。”  
　　  
　　水流从赤裸的两人头顶倾泻而下，淋在苏鲁沾满污血的身上变成了淡红色，滚落在脚下洁白的大理石上，又顺着水流转了个圈消失不见。帕维尔双腿屈在身前，头含在膝盖里双手抱着肩膀，他似乎有些累了，歪头靠在浴缸边缘，任凭水波冲着垂下来软踏踏的卷发。他一改曾经的多话聒噪，沉默不语地盯着地砖上的一个裂缝，长长地呼出一口气后胸脯起伏得剧烈，好像花费了他很大力气。  
　　苏鲁平着用手掌推起一小撮水花，溅到帕维尔的膝盖上，对方伸手用相同的手法拍了两股水花溅到苏鲁身上，可就当帕维尔收回手准备继续抱住膝盖的时候，苏鲁捉住了他的手指——然后吻了上去。  
　　帕维尔浑身僵硬地接受了这个轻柔的吻，当他意识过来的时候苏鲁已经顺着胳膊内侧一路亲到脸侧。青年从喉咙里发出一声不安的低叫，可苏鲁轻快地笑着贴在他的耳边：“我喜欢你身上的香味。”  
　　“你说……什么香味……”  
　　“柑橘，海盐，嗯……还有房间里的香薰，绿茶和茉莉的。”苏鲁极尽轻柔地用拇指擦过帕维尔的下嘴唇，快速啄了一下退回原位望着对方的反应。可青年只是睁着微红的眼睛，隔着烟雾氤氲的朦胧一动不动地回望着苏鲁，仿佛隔着一场极不真实的梦境。  
　　然而苏鲁不假思索地打破了这层梦境。  
　　他仔细品尝过爱人的两片嘴唇后，几个轻点后长驱直入擦过口腔内的每一寸皮肤。苏鲁划过内壁的时候敏感地接触到了好几个不同的伤口，有的已经快愈合，有的很明显是某人自己的牙齿撕开的痕迹。  
　　你竟然在我看不到的地方这样吞噬自己。苏鲁忍住心底难以言喻的绞痛，把帕维尔拉得离胸口更近，舒缓地按摩头皮的后侧。两道微凉的液体打到苏鲁的脸颊上，帕维尔摇头挣扎出了苏鲁的怀抱，狠狠抽了抽鼻子又捂住脸，只敢从指间缝里看向对面的人。  
　　帕维尔哽咽了一下胡乱逃出浴缸，匆匆裹了浴巾在屋外传来一阵叮呤咣啷的声音。亚裔人长叹一声收拾好走到房间，黑暗里的大衣柜开了一个小门，他走上前敲敲门，小声说了：“对不起。”而一小会寂静后帕维尔带着浓重鼻音的声音回应了他：“不必再说对不起，阿光。”  
　　  
　　9.  
　　“帕沙，帕沙？”苏鲁的声音把帕维尔从飘远的思绪里拉回来，他把目光从周围来来往往的行人身上移走，抬头望了一眼微笑的青年，又低下头假装端详桌子上的雏菊插花。“你能一个人在这儿等我一会儿吗？我要去那条街办点事情。”苏鲁充满歉意地说着，伸手握了一下帕维尔再松开，“哦，你别担心，我找了一个人来陪你。”  
　　可是我不想见除你之外的任何人。  
　　帕维尔没有把真实想法直说出来，只是点点头表示同意，再抬头时苏鲁却不见了身影。他缩了缩肩膀下意识拽紧衬衣，盯着苏打水看了好久，才伸出手指贴在玻璃杯壁上装作感受温度。他不打算品尝除契科夫家以外任何地方的食物，每一个未知的味道都会让他感到恐惧和不安，特别是苏鲁还不在身边。  
　　对面的椅子被猛地拉开，那人毫不顾忌地一屁股坐下，在帕维尔企图尖叫逃离的时候朗朗的问候声直入耳朵——吉姆·柯克扬起手开怀笑着冲帕维尔打招呼。“好久不见，帕维尔！怎么最近都没在Tequila见到你？”  
　　“组里比较忙，没时间去。”内心的不安和紧张稍微被压下一点，帕维尔咽了口口水摆出合适的面对“外人”的表情，还是下意识地往座位后面坐了一点。对方也没有多问，随意打了个响指点一杯咖啡。服务生端上的同时也给帕维尔放了一杯一模一样的饮料，盘子右边放着干净的小勺子，还有小杯鲜奶和糖浆，熏染出好闻的浓香不停地钻入他的鼻子里。  
　　吉姆熟练地倒了两杯鲜奶还有看上去能甜死人的糖浆，闭上眼睛吹了吹热气，心满意足地抿下一口。简单的白T恤和牛仔裤，还有架在金发上的太阳镜显得他不过是休闲街上一个普普通通的行人，绝对想不到这人身后坐拥的武器库和曾经惊险刺激的经历。  
　　春天的阳光溜过遮阳伞的防卫，跃到吉姆的肩上为金发擦出闪亮的橘色边缘。街上驶过的自行车带起隔壁花店的芬芳，吹起一片雏菊的花瓣落在帕维尔的盘子里。  
　　“你知道我第一次遇到苏鲁的时候，他砍死了一个我最讨厌的客户。”对方突然没头没脑地来了一句，恰到好处地勾起帕维尔的好奇心。吉姆放下咖啡杯比划了一下，朝帕维尔点点头，“对，就是牛郎圈子里臭名昭著的那种难搞得要死的客户，竟然被苏鲁那小子一刀切了。”  
　　“哦……”帕维尔若有所思地点点头，脑子里却不自主地勾勒出年轻苏鲁的模样，应该有短短的黑发，身材估计也是精瘦，他甚至想到苏鲁撞见吉姆时目瞪口呆的表情——张着嘴，不知所措。  
　　想到这儿帕维尔不明显地笑了一下，低下眼睛问道：“然后呢？”“然后啊……我就认识了那个呆子。”  
　　于是在那个咖啡味的下午，帕维尔自从黑礁回家以来第一次外出，第一次完整了解牛郎的日常生活，也是第一次从别人口中听到了所有跟年轻苏鲁有关的故事。周围来来往往的行人似乎与二人完全在两个世界，吉姆不同常人的讲述和比喻在小小的咖啡桌旁边隔离出一个安全舒适的区域，让焦虑不自在的帕维尔一步一步放下心底的负担。  
　　吉姆的手臂无意识地搭在帕维尔的椅子背上，给两人之间拉近了一个安心的距离。两个坐在街角的青年偶尔引来行人的匆匆一撇，可吉姆总能适时地抬眼，用凛冽的深蓝瞳孔震退每一个好奇的人。  
　　“有些事情真的不是因为你的软弱，也不是你的错。或许你只是需要去迈开第一步。”吉姆爽朗地笑了一声为美好的下午写上总结，“时间不早了，我还要去找小尖，苏鲁应该也快回来了，他从来不迟到。”年轻人指指手表，拉开椅子推上大框墨镜。  
　　“再见。”帕维尔往咖啡杯里面倒了一点牛奶，专注喝了一口还未放下杯子之前，吉姆低头飞速亲了一下他嘴角尚未痊愈的咬痕。  
　　“下不为例，吉姆！”苏鲁的声音从吉姆背后传来，吉姆同时发出的一声哀嚎说明苏鲁肯定“友好地”按摩了一下他的肩膀。金发青年朝帕维尔吐了吐舌头，跨上路边的摩托车一溜烟消失在人群中。  
　　一股油然而生的豁达与顺畅挤开帕维尔皱成一团的心脏，他竟然在经历了那样的事情后被外人接纳，被友好地亲吻，被三藩市清澈的阳光温柔抚慰。或许此时此刻他所需要的，就是小心翼翼地迈出第一步。  
　　帕维尔自如地站起来，轻轻拉上了苏鲁的手。  
　　这是他五个月以来第一次主动接触人类的皮肤。  
　　  
　　END  
　　  
　　  
　　 

　　  
　　


	51. extra line: 倒带人生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　大雨将至extra line：倒带人生  
> 　　说在前面：黑帮故事虽然已经完结，但我们写出的只是千万个平行世界中的某一个，私认为在黑帮背景下仍然存在多个分歧点。不同的分歧点的选择可能导致完全不同的后续，比如正文后附录的《在平行世界的尽头他们相遇》  
> 　　本文也是数百个分歧点中可能的一个分歧——前篇为《大雨将至》上部中部内容。(有遗忘的朋友可以迅速戳tag回顾一哈(然而我觉得根本没人会看whatever  
> 　　分歧点为：假如布雷特·朗克尔没有“遗忘”自己的异能，而对人质苏鲁使用了“遗忘”异能，帕维尔仍然成功营救苏鲁，并杀死布蕾特……那么后续会怎样？  
> 　　其实就是苏鲁亲妈我特别想写少年苏鲁而搓出来的脑洞结果就变成小一万了我也不知道为啥_(:з)∠)_  
> 　　

　　大雨将至extra line：倒带人生  
　　说在前面：黑帮故事虽然已经完结，但我们写出的只是千万个平行世界中的某一个，私认为在黑帮背景下仍然存在多个分歧点。不同的分歧点的选择可能导致完全不同的后续，比如正文后附录的《在平行世界的尽头他们相遇》  
　　本文也是数百个分歧点中可能的一个分歧——前篇为《大雨将至》上部中部内容。(有遗忘的朋友可以迅速戳tag回顾一哈(然而我觉得根本没人会看whatever  
　　分歧点为：假如布雷特·朗克尔没有“遗忘”自己的异能，而对人质苏鲁使用了“遗忘”异能，帕维尔仍然成功营救苏鲁，并杀死布蕾特……那么后续会怎样？  
　　其实就是苏鲁亲妈我特别想写少年苏鲁而搓出来的脑洞结果就变成小一万了我也不知道为啥_(:з)∠)_  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　帕维尔做了一个梦。  
　　他从田德隆的恶战中找到被绑架的苏鲁光，伫立在破败的水泥房里歪头看着坐在椅子上毫无生气的亚裔人。帕维尔走上前，却反手拿出腰间的手枪对准那人的眉心。他的手指似乎不由自己操控，动动食指生硬地扣下扳机。没有四溅的血液，没有死前的哭喊或者求饶，没有苏鲁光慢慢地后仰倒下，黑发青年仍然紧闭双眼端正地坐在帕维尔面前，额头中央一个黑洞洞的圆孔。  
　　首领从梦中惊醒，猛吸一口气直起身子，当头撞上黑洞洞的枪口——是苏鲁一直放在枕头下面的全新满弹的瓦尔特。  
　　仿佛是与生俱来的，帕维尔在那人扣下扳机前的一刹那紧攥举枪的手腕，向后一拽顺势拉倒袭击者，枪口撞上了身边的枕头，一声闷响后羽毛飞舞。  
　　显然那人也不是什么新手，没有握枪的左手朝帕维尔挥拳，被帕维尔偏头躲过后又以肘击对方的胸腔，不小的力道使帕维尔身体一躬，原本攥紧的手被那人反握，竟然难以挣脱。帕维尔不动声色地蓄力，抬起羽绒被下的双腿踹向袭击者的腹部，继而满意地听到人体撞击在床柱上的声音。虽然袭击者不是新手，但比起经验丰富接受过林德尔曼和苏鲁手把手全套训练的帕维尔·契科夫还是差了一点。  
　　他也摸出枕头下的匕首，屏住呼吸快速靠近对方，帕维尔对房间的每一件家具再熟悉不过，床柱的位置自然了然于心，然而他接近袭击者落地的地方时，明显地感觉到那里空无一人。  
　　糟糕！他忘了那人是异能者。  
　　一股不属于自己的呼气喷在帕维尔耳后，黑暗中的另一个男人就站在他身后，未等帕维尔拔刀一个凶狠的膝盖砸在他的后背，还恰好是田德隆中受伤最严重的部位。突如其来的疼痛让帕维尔从床边滚下，他刚想喘气，人影如闪电般落在他面前，抓住帕维尔的喉咙抵在墙面。  
　　帕维尔抬腿拳打脚踢都是徒劳，那人的力量全部集中在手上，仿佛要让他窒息。首领自始至终没有拔出匕首，闭上眼右手努力朝墙边探测，狠狠地按下房间的开关。  
　　灯火通明中对方的面容看得一清二楚，帕维尔气愤又无奈地盯着那对黑眼睛，而那人也注视着帕维尔身后镜子中的自己。  
　　攥紧帕维尔的苏鲁看到镜子中的黑发男人时立即愣住，眼睛里全是吃惊，继而漫上一层惊慌的恐惧，全然没有注意手里禁锢的青年摸出一支注射器扎进颈部。  
　　“老……老大你们这是……家暴？！”奎恩听到连续两声巨响之后奔到帕维尔卧室门口，黑暗中辨识好久才找到备用钥匙，开门时在灯火辉煌中见到苏鲁光掐着首领的脖子。  
　　帕维尔掰开苏鲁逐渐失力的手指，把他推到奎恩怀里自己靠在镜子前面，接连咳嗽好几次虚脱地回答：“不是……我还是大意了。”他沉默地望着镇定剂和麻醉剂作用下浑身瘫软的苏鲁光，刚刚还如猛虎一样袭击自己的枕边人已经快闭上眼睛，可苏鲁的眼睛流出不属于黑帮保镖的凛冽和冷静，取而代之的是极度的恐惧——像小孩子一样的恐惧。  
　　“他不是你认识的阿光。”帕维尔轻声说着示意奎恩冷静下来，站起来和手下一起把苏鲁安置在床上，转身坐在床边时苏鲁伸出手紧紧拉住帕维尔的衣角，发出一声轻微的哼声，在恳请他留下。  
　　前一刻还在全力打斗的苏鲁此刻如同一只小动物缩在被子里，看到拳头上粘着帕维尔背后伤口渗出的血更加愧疚，抽了抽鼻子蠕动嘴唇仿佛说出一句“对不起”。奎恩发现这个苏鲁光的眼神不是曾经的“人挡杀人佛挡杀佛”，反而满是惊恐，不安，迷茫——更像一只走丢了方向的幼狼。  
　　奎恩赶紧拿出纱布处理首领身上的伤口，帕维尔劳累地撑着额头，思考了很久缓缓启齿：“Somniferum首领的异能是遗忘，她让阿光忘掉了少年期以后所有的记忆……”他从桌子上拿下来一份文件丢到奎恩怀里，没有顾及对方张大嘴的惊讶继续说，“阿光不记得我，也不记得你，甚至还不记得UpStars是什么。我和医生推断现在的苏鲁是刚加入Somniferum时期的小孩子，虽然刚刚打我的时候招式都生涩得要死，但是他妈的他挥的可是31岁苏鲁光的拳头！！！”  
　　文件中阐述Somniferum的布蕾特·朗克尔绑架苏鲁后的作为，帕维尔和逻辑斯谛搜寻田德隆的遗物还有一些证词后证实布蕾特用异能让苏鲁忘记特定时间的回忆，再下来是医生对苏鲁的一些盘问，总结出UpStars的苏鲁光确实失去了足足二十年的记忆，现在保留下的不过是十一二岁左右的记忆。在帕维尔还没想好怎样面对之前，医生毫不避讳地给苏鲁注射了镇定剂混安眠药，黑夜中突然苏醒则是因为药效刚过，陌生环境中的苏鲁下意识自卫。  
　　“您放心，等苏鲁恢复过来我立刻把这小子揍得满地找牙！让他敢打自己男朋友！”奎恩浏览完自信地拍拍胸脯跟帕维尔保证，却收获来自首领的一个爆栗。  
　　“他停手是因为镜子……”  
　　“镜子？”  
　　“苏鲁刚刚愣住了，因为他看到了镜子里的自己。一个十几岁的少年看到自己外表变成大叔，是个人都会吓个半死吧。”帕维尔撇撇嘴躺平在床上，一偏头看见被苏鲁手枪打得满天飞的鹅毛枕头。“医生不知道他怎样才能恢复正常，也可能永远都回不来了……”帕维尔从没见过苏鲁这样的睡姿，婴儿一样蜷缩，护住自己的心脏胸口，浑身还在微微颤抖。  
　　与苏鲁相处的一段时间里帕维尔总是努力打听软磨硬泡求苏鲁讲讲他的过去，然而苏鲁对此总是闭口不谈，或者潦草地一笔带过。而田德隆出人意料的事故却直接袒露出苏鲁光真实的过去，真实的少年时期。帕维尔看着枕边已经不能再称为“爱人”的苏鲁，他还没有完全考虑好该怎样接受这样的苏鲁光，最终从对方手里拉出自己的衣服， “今天太晚了，一早上所有高层好好开个会。”  
　　“好的，老大。”  
　　“从今天……不，从现在开始，苏鲁在的时候你们都不能叫我 ‘老大’，先生就可以了。”  
　　卡森管家也从暗门走出来，站在奎恩身边恭敬回应：“是，先生。”  
　　  
　　“我们遇到你的时候你就是这副样子，小朋友。你在那条巷子里面下了药，身体迅速长为成年人。”傍晚时分，奎恩坐在帕维尔身边，在苏鲁面前摆出一份伪造的体检报告，“感谢我们老……先生把你捡回家！还给你收拾伤口，做了全身检查。”他哼哼着抬眼望着帕维尔，一直沉默吹着热咖啡的帕维尔终于抬起头，摆出早就盘算好的微笑：“我是塞科特房地产公司及慈善基金会的总经理，这是我在郊外的房子。你叫什么名字？”  
　　苏鲁不安地看了一眼面露凶色的奎恩，严肃的卡森管家，目光移向微笑的帕维尔时稍微呼了口气，稍微挺直背回答：“苏鲁光。”简单利落，不拖泥带水，跟成年后的他一模一样。  
　　“你的家在哪儿？我可以免费把你送回家。”  
　　“我……”苏鲁的眼神突然变得颓然，低下头小声地说：“我没有家。”帕维尔早就料到了苏鲁的回答，但把这层伤疤再次赤裸裸揭开时，他仍然感到空气中不可避免的冰冷沉默。  
　　“那正好，我缺一名秘书，苏鲁先生不介意的话可以留下来工作一段时间，顺便补上给你治疗伤口的医药费。”卷发青年沉稳地说着，看起来全然不像一个青年人，蓝绿色的眼睛里满是久经历练的沧桑。由他说出的话似乎带着一种不能反抗的重压，椅子上孤零零的苏鲁仔细认真地看了看帕维尔，又看了帕维尔身后同样微笑的卡森管家，还有身边满不在乎的奎恩，终于点点头：“我同意留下，但是先生……如果我要离开，请您不要费力去找我。”  
　　才12岁的他已经学会隐匿自己身为黑帮成员的痕迹了吗？帕维尔略微满意又苦涩地想着，奎恩递上一份崭新的文件，里面列出了苏鲁的秘书工作，各种需要遵守的“特别事项”。  
　　为了保证上下统一口径，次日早晨奎恩他们收到过一份更厚的文件，从日常说话到苏鲁的房间就安排在帕维尔隔壁，无一疏漏。用奎恩的话来说此时的帕维尔和年幼版苏鲁光简直就是“连体婴儿”。制定计划的逻辑斯谛则不动声色地丢了一大串眼刀，伊丽莎白耐不住性子把茶杯一放，秀眉一挑严肃解释道“比起让12岁苏鲁光相信他是帕维尔失忆男友不如直接让少年相信自己被下药”。  
　　这情节特么听起来怎么像某部日本动画片啊！  
　　UpStars其他高层都同意帕维尔的计划，奎恩也只能哼哼着小声提醒老大：“万一哪天起床发现苏鲁跑了，你去哪儿找？咱们几个联手都未必能拦住前任战斗总管苏鲁光……”  
　　“我很清楚他会去哪儿。”帕维尔淡淡地结束了早上内部例会，深吸气拉开门迎接他的“新秘书”。  
　　“早上好，帕维尔先生。”小苏鲁经过卡森的点拨很快地接受了秘书这个身份，非常乖巧地站在门外等着自己的上司。帕维尔面对苏鲁那张英气的脸怎么都不能接受躯壳下是一个12岁的青春期小男生！终于做足了心理建设抬头拍了拍对方肩膀：“早上好，阿光。”  
　　  
　　三天后帕维尔差不多适应了12岁的苏鲁，他从小到大一直在安德烈，卡森管家，奎恩，苏鲁的“呵护”下长大，自从父亲去世后接下首领的职务，帕维尔的青春期和童年时光变成了埋在很深很深记忆中的微光。苏鲁的虽然一副成年人的外表，可当帕维尔端坐在办公桌前严肃接通电话时，小秘书总是流出羡慕和崇拜的眼神；而餐桌上高层们聊起城里的新闻，苏鲁的眼睛里闪过抑制不住的好奇——他真的只是一个少年。  
　　苏鲁仍然对大宅里来来去去的人保持戒备，然而帕维尔却在第四天早上发现桌上有一杯热牛奶。卡森管家摇摇头，苏鲁一下子站出来挺胸看着比自己矮了一点的帕维尔认真地说：“妈妈说过多喝牛奶可以长高。”  
　　UoStars首领竟然第一次被人说不，够，高？帕维尔强忍着把玻璃杯捏碎的冲动，嘴角抽了抽微笑喝完牛奶，不忘保持形象回应：“谢谢阿光。”更出乎意料的是少年就全然不顾成年人的外表，抿嘴笑着小声回答“不用谢，帕维尔哥哥”。  
　　哥哥？首领恍惚间“嗯？”了一声，再回过头时苏鲁已经跑去找奎恩拿新的文件，手里的玻璃杯壁挂着几滴牛奶。  
　　这只名为“苏鲁光”的幼狼在帕维尔脑海中勾出苏鲁少年时期越来越清晰的形象：小苏鲁已经执行过好几个暗杀任务，他不惧怕鲜血，但深夜容易被噩梦惊醒。他对所有人都保持戒备，能不说话就避开，能不眼神交流就躲开。但是一切只有帕维尔一个例外，苏鲁接受帕维尔恰到好处的关心，暗地把他认作大哥哥，像一株小小的藏在岩石后面的矢车菊，只有特定的阳光才能让他抬起头。  
　　几天来帕维尔不停奔走在诊所，自家赌场之间，同时还要保持高度紧张观察大宅里苏鲁的一举一动，生怕露出让他发现真相的马脚。在某个阳光大好的周末，苏鲁站在不停打哈欠的帕维尔身边看他吃早餐，小心翼翼地问：“我想……出去看看，帕维尔先生。”  
　　帕维尔思考了一下，把这么个少年天天关在宅子里也未免太自私，眼睛一转拎起车钥匙说：“好啊，我们去市里转转。不过你小子可跟我保证，市里会有很多认识我的人，你就站在我后面不许说话。”首领假装严肃地瞪了一眼，苏鲁立刻站直猛点头保证，嘴角勾出小小的笑容。  
　　几分钟后换好衣服的帕维尔有史以来第一次发现青春期男孩子有多难搞——果然12岁的苏鲁光某些事情上跟31岁的苏鲁光一样死倔！  
　　苏鲁站在门口的时候怀里抱着不离身的暗红色长刀，帕维尔好说歹说对方也丝毫不撒手，首领内心翻了个白眼一横：软的不吃非得来硬的！便上步右手拽住刀柄往外抽：  
　　“把刀留下，出去不许带刀。”  
　　“不行！”苏鲁眉毛一挑干脆地拒绝，犟得跟一头小牛犊一模一样。  
　　“我帮你锁保险柜里！”  
　　“这是爸爸留给我的，不能交给任何人！”苏鲁本身就比帕维尔高，脖子再一梗一直简直就是一堵压着帕维尔的墙。“爸爸”一说出帕维尔也软了下来，苏鲁家的灭门惨案他了如指掌，再强硬下去万一把小家伙弄哭了会更麻烦。他只能让步，哼了一声补充：“可以带出去，但是不许拔出来吓唬人！”  
　　“哦。”  
　　这小孩连基本礼貌都没了，苏鲁式倔脾气真是改不了……帕维尔内心又嚎了一嗓子，拉着少年溜到车棚挑了深蓝色的摩托车，绝尘而去。  
　　  
　　中午的时候他们随便在市中心外侧的小巷子里找了一家墨西哥餐厅，帕维尔上下翻了一遍菜单，抬了抬手指叫一个套餐，同时给苏鲁点了一样的，并且贴心地把餐酒换成了橙汁。喝了一口端上来的餐酒后帕维尔忍不住发出一声干呕：“餐前酒怕不是拿烂的酸葡萄酿的……”  
　　“可是我觉得这个沙拉挺好吃的……”苏鲁面前的沙拉已经打扫干净，除了盘子旁边仔细挑出来的一小堆黑橄榄——对，成年阿光从来不吃黑橄榄，这坏毛病到哪个苏鲁身上都改不掉。  
　　帕维尔撇撇嘴朝主菜发起进攻，苏鲁则好奇地环顾四周，打量整个小餐厅的布置装潢。突然苏鲁放下了叉子，越过帕维尔的肩膀看着门外闯进来的四个人，帕维尔也跟着苏鲁的目光转过去，眉毛不由自主地耷拉了一半：“别出声，他们不会把我们怎么样的……”  
　　话音未落，四个人已经冲到了柜台前拍着桌子喊得震天响，生怕别人看不出来他们绝非善类，苏鲁听不懂他们满是西班牙口音的语言，悄悄从座位下面把长刀放在腿上，而帕维尔从桌子下狠狠踢了苏鲁一脚让他别动，继续保持总经理的平稳切盘子里的牛肉。  
　　光头男子靠在柜台上命令老板拉开收银柜交出所有钱，兜里明晃晃的枪柄好不得意。另外三个同伴昂首阔步地四处转悠，一边恐吓其他食客，一边在收缴的现金上吹口哨。他们发现了衣着高档的帕维尔，哂笑着招呼光头老大，指了指二人。光头男叫喊着“不多交点维克多老大哪儿有功夫保证你们这个小破店的安全？我们UpStars老大很忙的……”  
　　听到维克多的名字帕维尔眼皮跳了一下，居然是他这个小手下的队伍？首领鼻子里哼出一声若无其事地拿起蘸牛油果酱的玉米脆片，翘起二郎腿满是轻蔑：“你们黑帮收个保护费怎么搞得跟要饭一样？难看不难看？”  
　　对面的苏鲁全身紧绷，帕维尔偷着敲敲桌子，不动声色地在他面前示意别冲动。光头男子大步迈到帕维尔和苏鲁的桌子前拍下手枪，伸手抢过帕维尔手里的玉米片塞进嘴里，同时伸出两根仍沾满牛油果酱的手指捏住帕维尔的下巴，“小娘炮，长得倒是挺好看，旁边这是你——”  
　　刀锋劈开空气的声音和帕维尔大喊的“住手！”同时发出，捏住帕维尔下巴的力量瞬间消失不见，取而代之的是喷在他上半身的鲜血，和两根落在空盘子里的手指。周围的食客尖叫一声混乱往外冲，帕维尔愤怒地扭头瞪着持刀的苏鲁光，全然不管拖着流血断指哀嚎的男人，在乱得不能再乱的餐厅里朝苏鲁大吼：“我说了不许动手，不许拔刀！”  
　　“可是他在威胁你，他还有枪！”苏鲁反手把长刀收进刀鞘，同样不甘示弱地回瞪帕维尔，眼里喷出赤诚的光芒。虽然小苏鲁只认识了帕维尔三四天，可他已经开始挡在帕维尔面前，看不得“帕维尔哥哥”被人威胁，被人欺负，在自己力所能及的范围内砍掉一切威胁帕维尔的人。  
　　真的是个小孩子啊——！！！  
　　帕维尔咬咬牙收敛了怒气，苏鲁意识到自己惹怒了一向温和的总经理，小声问道：“先生……我，我错了……”  
　　“不，你没错。”帕维尔拽起苏鲁往外跑，冲出门口的时候恰好撞见接到消息赶来的维克多。首领转身挡住苏鲁，没让他看见维克多双手贴住裤缝，对自己鞠了一个深躬，帕维尔点点头比划了一个“再联系”的手势，跳上摩托车迅速离开现场。  
　　心里乱成一团的帕维尔完全是赌气地开车，连闯了七八个红绿灯都没停下，身后的苏鲁大气都不敢出，双手都不敢搂着对方的腰。  
　　终于帕维尔在中心公园路边急刹车，苏鲁恍惚着还没意识到发生什么，帕维尔已经跳下车跑向目的地：一个冰淇淋车。  
　　老大不小的房地产公司总经理不顾胸前溅的鲜血，丢了三张钞票点了两个冰淇淋，折返回摩托车时给还在发愣的苏鲁递了一个绿色薄荷味的。  
　　苏鲁迟疑了一下咽了咽口水，帕维尔大快朵颐掉手里半个草莓味的冰淇淋，翻了个白眼没好气地说：“别管餐厅那个人了，会有人收拾后续的。”又把已经开始融化的冰淇淋朝苏鲁送送，“你不吃么，不吃归我。”  
　　黑发青年毫不犹豫夺过冰淇淋，咬掉一大口，有些出神地盯着广场上咕咕叫的鸽子们。两人靠在树荫下的摩托车旁沉默着吃完了各自的冰淇淋，帕维尔拍拍手重新骑车，“回家，快要下雨了，我可不想被淋成落汤鸡。”  
　　“好。”苏鲁回答着坐上摩托车，帕维尔没有注意对方听到自己说“家”的时候浑身颤抖了一下，眼睛里多了一些暖灰色的东西。  
　　那天傍晚和苏鲁回到宅子后，帕维尔接了两个维克多打来的电话，气哼哼地开车回到城里，和手下解释了中午餐厅的意外已经逼近深夜。他一想起苏鲁往外迸火，赤裸裸袒护的眼神，还有全然不顾后果的拔刀，一切都和他所认识的那个年长的苏鲁重合。帕维尔实在不知道怎么再隐瞒下去，他索性逃避不想再面对，打电话约了吉姆和麦考伊，冲进Tequila躲避三藩市的大雨。  
　　喝到一半半晕半清醒的时候，吉姆捅了捅帕维尔，把手机举在他面前，上面显示有32个来自奎恩的未接电话。首领打个酒嗝按下拨号键：“喂奎恩……”  
　　“老大老大完蛋了！！！苏鲁光那小子跑了！！！”  
　　“哦……啊？？？苏鲁跑了？？？”  
　　“对对对，二十分钟前卡森管家去送毛巾，一推门发现人不见了，窗户开着，哦桌子上还留了个便条……”  
　　“念！”  
　　“其实帕维尔哥哥是黑帮吧？其实我不是被下药，这个身体不是我的，那个人对帕维尔哥哥很重要吧？谢谢你。”  
　　帕维尔举着电话不知道该回什么，很轻地问了一句“还有么”，对面奎恩翻找了一下回答道：“没了，哦他还拿走了全新瓦尔特，医疗箱，还有我的哈雷摩托车。”  
　　“可以，这很苏鲁光。”帕维尔挂断电话拎起车钥匙往外走，吉姆在后面大喊“你记得拿伞啊现在可是暴雨！”他没理睬，坐在玛莎拉蒂驾驶座，深吸一口气踩下油门。  
　　他知道苏鲁离开后肯定会去Pine Street的小阁楼，那是Somniferum好心好意分配给新人苏鲁光的屋子，苏鲁只记得那个破阁楼是他避身的地方，却不知道二十年后的现在那里已经是UpStras的赌场。  
　　帕维尔一直以为12岁苏鲁光是一只听自己话的幼狼，实际上仍是一只三藩市的小野猫。  
　　你收拾小野猫的伤口，端来热牛奶，让他放下戒备，低头舔过你的手指，甚至会煞有介事地“喵喵”叫。  
　　然而你永远不会知道流浪猫什么时候离开温暖的房子，回到城市的垃圾桶里找他原本居住的破纸盒子。  
　　  
　　红色的跑车停在Pine Street，下了大雨的街上并没有多少人，帕维尔停在五光十色的赌场前面，降下车窗不意外地看到路对面站着一个人影。他抄起车里的伞二话不说走过去，另一只手却放在兜里的手枪柄上。黑伞撑在苏鲁头上的同时帕维尔平淡地问：“自己跑出来了，嗯？”  
　　“你到底是谁。”苏鲁冰冷的语气带着雨点逼在帕维尔身上，首领无言地笑笑，拿出一根柔和七星举在苏鲁面前，想了想又把烟收了回去，“这是他喜欢的烟……抱歉，我忘了12岁的你还不会抽。”  
　　苏鲁没有说话，也没有拔刀，只是像木头人一样站在他身边。帕维尔叹了口气，揉乱打理好的头发，抬眼望向苏鲁时目光不再是一个普通的富豪总经理，更加凛冽和成熟，仿佛久经沙场的狮子：“我是帕维尔·安德烈维奇·契科夫，现任UpStars首领。”  
　　“不可能，UpStars的老头子叫安德烈·契科夫。”  
　　“那是我老爹啊，老爹三年前去世我就继位了呗。”帕维尔从大衣兜里摸出来两个巧克力棒，扔给苏鲁的同时自己用牙撕开包装，脆生生地咬掉半根。  
　　苏鲁没有继续问，也没有吃帕维尔的巧克力棒，塞进自己兜里的动作完全不像之前的那个少年，更加小心谨慎，十足像一个正在执行任务的杀手。小苏鲁终于在冷彻的雨夜全然暴露出真实的黑帮少年模样——警惕又冷漠，对着想靠近的人亮出新生的尖牙。  
　　帕维尔和苏鲁沉默地对视了一会，任凭大雨“刷刷地”打在伞面上，隔绝了对面赌场的喧哗。无法抗拒的劳累顺着伞边的雨滴落在肩上，渗透进帕维尔的风衣，外套，衬衣，顺着毛孔直逼每一根神经。  
　　其实帕维尔早就料到这样的谎言骗不了苏鲁多久，每天提心吊胆害怕小苏鲁发现什么端倪，同时还要解决田德隆后组内的一堆事情，如今光明正大地讲出真相，不管苏鲁能不能接受帕维尔都感到浓浓的解脱。  
　　雨水快渗透帕维尔的手工皮鞋，他太累了，脑子都开始不转，异能也仿佛不属于自己，连绵雨点中他不知道为什么开始自顾自讲起成年苏鲁的事情：“他也叫苏鲁光，你就是他，他就是你。其实你也不是被人下药，而是被Somniferum的布蕾特·朗克尔用异能抹去了一大段记忆。逻辑斯谛和我觉得，与其让醒过来的12岁苏鲁光相信自己是被抹去记忆的UpStars老大男友，不如让少年相信自己被下药身体变大，结果还是瞒不住。”  
　　“我们第一次遇到的时候他24岁，我和你差不多大，还是不谙世事的小少爷。”帕维尔苦笑了一下比划一个身高，嚼碎了巧克力棒继续说：“他其实是Somniferum的卧底，五六年里发生了很多事情……我老爹安德烈去世，黑帮之间明争暗斗。而苏鲁一声不吭自己解决了瓦伦特·朗克尔，狠狠挫败了那群嗑药的老鼠们。”他看到小苏鲁眼中震惊的眼神继续说：“然后我对他做了很过分的事情，非常过分……”帕维尔停顿了一下，低下头看不清他的表情。  
　　“那年春天苏鲁光为了救被陷害进监狱的我，又被Somniferum绑架，我拼了老命把他从田德隆救出来——”帕维尔指了指自己脸上的伤疤展示手心的纱布，避开苏鲁更加好奇的眼神把手揣回口袋，神色颓然“然后他没了记忆，只剩下现在的你。”  
　　“如果可以的话，我真的很想跟阿光说对不起。”  
　　苏鲁似懂非懂地点点头，没有接上帕维尔的话，而是架起对方的胳膊接过伞，撑在首领头上把他丢回玛莎拉蒂车里。  
　　“喂！你干什么！绑架吗！”  
　　“给我车钥匙。”  
　　酒劲儿又上来了，累刀脱力的帕维尔往后一摊嘟囔道：“不，谁知道你会把我拉到哪个河边杀人灭口，Somniferum的苏鲁光小朋友。”  
　　“车钥匙，我送你回家。”苏鲁执拗地朝帕维尔伸手，略长的黑发刘海遮住他的眼睛，在迷茫的雨幕中帕维尔也看不清他的脸。  
　　“去你的，我堂堂UpStars老大还不会开车？滚开滚开，回你田德隆老家。”帕维尔哼哼着抬脚踹向苏鲁，却被对方敏捷躲开。金色的钥匙顺势从口袋里掉出来，苏鲁立刻捡起来钻到驾驶座，顺畅发动车子，让引擎发出徐徐低吼。  
　　“你喝酒了，不能醉驾。”  
　　帕维尔灵巧的舌头面对苏鲁的话也是哭笑不得，完全无法反驳乖宝宝的一板一眼。他哑着嗓子笑了几声拍拍对方的肩膀，望着窗外迅速划过的雨滴突然心安。  
　　  
　　  
　　12岁的苏鲁已经有了很好的车技，帕维尔指了指路便启程出发。暗红色的轿车快速跑过空无一人的高架路，看着路灯在身后拉出一个个黄色的珠子，再连成长串。苏鲁在平坦的路上放松一点，目光仍然平视前方地问：“你刚刚说的那些，我这几天隐隐约约梦到过。”他的眼睛里没有了防备与不信任，平淡得毫无波澜。  
　　“契科夫先生，你所说的那个苏鲁光……我会走上那样的人生吗？离开Somniferum？”  
　　帕维尔不说话，他也不知道小苏鲁能不能恢复正确的记忆，或者永远保持在12岁的思维？苏鲁也没等对方回答，继续小声地问：“以后的我会经历这些痛苦，拥有这些伤疤吗？”  
　　他黑色的眼睛里倒映着一盏又一盏路灯，侧脸由暗变明，又由明变暗，整张无表情的脸空洞得如同一个木偶娃娃。  
　　“成为大人究竟是不是一件好事呢？”  
　　“我也说不准。”帕维尔吹了一会凉风清醒一点，他忍不住摸了摸苏鲁的短发，成年的苏鲁可不会这么温顺让帕维尔摸头发。  
　　“但是我知道，不管怎样你会长成那个可以让我放心交出后背，永远挡在我的面前的苏鲁光。你会成为我的刀，我的枪，我的保护神。”  
　　苏鲁不再说任何一句话，专注地盯着道路继续往前开，沉默地看着雨刷扫开无穷无尽的大雨。  
　　大雨中的帕维尔真的怀疑苏鲁会不会把自己这位黑帮老大一枪爆头，开车拖到某个下水道里抛尸，可他们在路上开了一会后，他感觉身边人慢慢剥下了一层坚强，一层忍耐，一层恐惧……抛去所有的外壳最终露出一个幼小的少年。  
　　那个少年咬着嘴唇不让自己哭泣，眼泪却已经在眼眶里打转许久。他一个人坐在黑暗中一束灯光下，怀里紧紧抱着暗红色的长刀——那是他唯一拥有的东西。  
　　小苏鲁会在黑暗中袭击帕维尔，会对一切保持警惕，会拔刀砍下手指，全都是因为他从心底而来的恐惧。他不知道自己什么时候会死在别人的枪口，不知道自己哪天会饿死，也不知道什么时候会被世界抛弃，只能不断地加固保护自己的外壳，拖着长刀走在险象丛生的三藩市。  
　　他们停在契科夫大宅门口时苏鲁没有下车，帕维尔也没有强迫他跟着自己，只是站在车窗外又看了他一会，继而裹紧衣领转身回家。  
　　身后的玛莎拉蒂一直开着车灯，给帕维尔照出一深一浅的路，直到他推门进入温暖的大宅。  
　　帕维尔什么都没想地胡乱洗个澡，往床上一陷深入睡眠，那一夜他什么都没有梦见，只有一片没有温度，没有起伏的黑色。  
　　  
　　第二天醒来已经接近中午，他打了个哈欠迷迷糊糊叫着卡森管家，睁眼时发现床边已经坐着一个人：黑色的西装，黑色的短发，还有黑色的眼睛。  
　　“我想……我遇到过你，帕维尔·契科夫。”苏鲁有些紧张地站起来，在他面前微微点头：“成为黑帮的你名字里带着光明，真是讽刺。”他原封不动地复述出了帕维尔十年前说过的一句话，怔怔注视首领惊愕的眼睛。  
　　“这是你对我说过的第一句话，对不对？”  
　　“对，我是帕维尔·契科夫。”  
　　“我是苏鲁……光。”  
　　END.  
　　  
　　  
　　本来准备直接开放结局俩人相别于大雨，不过琴音老师觉得这文得HE我就勉为其难给个小甜甜让苏鲁想起来一点叭(╯^╰)  
　　  
　　好啦苏鲁会慢慢想起来所有记忆，黑帮也会回到正轨，只是在这个分歧点后的黑帮世界或许就不是正文那样的呢╮( •́ω•̀ )╭  
　　  
　　  
　　我才不告诉你我特别想写，逐渐恢复记忆的苏鲁问帕维尔，“林德尔曼在哪儿？我要找他喝酒。”  
　　估计帕维尔会疯了  
　　傻苏鲁你可是后来亲手杀了林德尔曼大叔哟啧啧啧  
　　  
　　


	52. 末日歧路

这是另一个大雨将至的分歧路线，在这个分歧里，很多事情都出了错，很多人都做了错事。

在这里，没有救赎。

基本就是写来爽的，不要当真【】

 

分歧点：上部结尾暗巷戏，帕维尔没有把枪给苏鲁要一个证明。

 

前情：

    帕维尔总也是经历了不少大大小小的恶战，可只有这一次，他感觉自己是孤身一人。身畔的苏鲁同样进入了备战状态，他却不能确定那把手里剑会不会扎向自己。

    于是，当苏鲁转过身来试图拍拍他，说一声“都交给我就好了” 的时候，他本能般地做出了防御的姿态。

    苏鲁看着面前少年防备的眼神，甚至没有反应过来。他疑惑了片刻，甚至还继续了拍肩的动作，直到手臂被格开才感受到恐慌，随之而来的是清晰的被羞辱的愤怒，像是突然被调大到极致的高分贝高频噪音刺激着他的整个身体。

    他知道我曾经是Somniferum的人。

    他也知道我回去过Somniferum——却不知道那一次，我杀掉的高层让他们对整整七个街区失了控制力，没有三年缓不过来。

    所以就可以不在意我这么多年的陪伴，可以忘记墓碑前的并立、杀场上的对视，和卧室里无人得见的伤痕？！

    苏鲁的身体先于大脑做出了行动。他压根没有出动右手的枪——他把左手的手里剑，连同整个自己，朝着八个人的那头扔了过去。

    他甚至还没来得及想明白，这算是一种放弃，还是另一种坚持。

    

    第一滴雨落下的时候，苏鲁的手里剑刚刚划过第二个人的颈动脉，第一个倒霉鬼的颈血才喷射出来。他的速度太快，剩余的五个人还在茫然地转过身试图瞄准，他就已经再度收割了第三条人命；手快的两个胡乱扣下扳机，子弹撕裂空气击碎越来越密的雨滴，一发从他的发间掠过，另一发则被苏鲁的手里剑一同钉进了主人的胸口。他一个高踢扫倒即将开枪的第六人，让他的子弹只能击碎一小块积雨云，顺势旋身抽出后腰的手枪，将第七个人的脑袋轰成了碎片。

    然而就在此时，最老辣的第八个隐藏在苏鲁光背后的视觉死角里，冷静地开了枪。

    子弹如约从背后钻进了苏鲁的肩膀又向前钻了出来。

    另一边，帕维尔是与苏鲁同时展开的杀戮。四发子弹微调了角度几乎在同一时间飞散而出，距离稍远，帕维尔没有托大，只瞄准了躯干；两个人应声倒地，第三个倒霉蛋的膝盖直接被打碎了，第四颗子弹竟然直接钻进了那人的枪膛，在他的手心里炸开。

    帕维尔转过头去的时候，正好看见雨幕的对面，暗巷的另一头，五个人形正在缓缓地软倒；他也看见苏鲁的身形猛地一震，肩膀前方清晰地膨起一团血雾——苏鲁却借着迈出的这一步猛地转身扣动了扳机，三声爆响在巷子里和雨声混在一起，三具身体毫无生气地跌落。

    帕维尔转回头，给四个家伙每个人都补了一枪。

    暗巷里终于在突然的极噪之后回复了安静，耳朵里只有哗哗的雨声。

    帕维尔的太阳穴突突地跳着，整个身体的血液似乎都涌到了他的脑袋上。苏鲁中弹的画面在他的脑内一遍一遍循环播放着，干扰着他原本清晰迅捷的思绪。

    这么多年，帕维尔见过太多场生死搏杀。可是看见苏鲁一往无前地扑上去的时候，看见那枚子弹穿透他的肌肉的时候，帕维尔仍然控制不住自己的心悸和胃里的紧缩。他的情感告诉他再也不需要什么承诺和证明，那个人以一敌八是真的在拿命去拼，子弹哪怕再抖一点苏鲁的胳膊就废了；可他的理智不断地提醒着他苦肉计的可能性，别说一条胳膊，即使是一条命，在需要的时候也不过是一点小小的筹码。

    那是五年多来一直支持他关护他的人。那是他的苏鲁。他见过了太多人事已非，短时间内再经不起再多一个；可是，帕维尔对自己说，总要静下来，总要为UpStars做考量。

    契科夫家族里，他是唯一一个UpStars的正当继承人——如果不算那个不成器的酗酒表叔的话。

    他无意识地把仅剩的那发子弹退出来，在手心里转动着。

    小指上的北斗七星戒指闪闪发亮。

    确认八个人都死透了后，苏鲁才感觉到肩膀上的疼痛席卷而来。手里剑卡在某人的骨缝里，让他单手拔得更为费劲；他甚至拿脚蹬着那人的尸体，手里剑仍然纹丝不动。

    “劲儿用歪了。”帕维尔戴着戒指的手伸了过来，给手里剑微微转了个角度，噌一声拔了出来反手递给苏鲁；苏鲁抬起头，看见帕维尔毫发无伤定定地瞧着他，卷发上挂着几滴水珠，却看不清表情。

    苏鲁接过手里剑，咔地一声归回绑在身上的刀槽。他没有理会自己肩膀的伤口，毕竟谁也不知道S组什么时候就会收到消息卷土重来；他推着帕维尔快速折回巷口，驱车上路。回到郊区的一路上帕维尔一直扭头看着窗外，除了发过一条短信没有任何动作。苏鲁的心里也乱成一团，他明明在三天前杀死了朗克尔，然而Somniferum的耗子就像一群杀不尽的老鼠，仍有力气接二连三地从黑暗中扑上来。他全然未想过自己肩膀的伤口会落得多重，甚至未想仔细一场伏击会改变整个未来的走向。

    苏鲁光一个急刹车停在契科夫大宅院内，朝早已等候在门前的奎恩伊丽莎白点点头，推开门像往常一样绕到后面拉开帕维尔的门——接着他被左右各一人死死钳住，按压在车门上手腕系上死结，全身的枪支，手里剑，佩刀均被收走。

    “老大刚刚被伏击——干什——？”苏鲁错愕地抬头，朝帕维尔投去茫然的眼神，得到的却是冷如寒冰的犀利。

    “你自己干了什么最清楚，Somniferum的叛徒。”年轻的首领逆着夕阳把苏鲁布满汗渍雨滴的脸望得一清二楚，压下冷冷的嘴角吐出不容更改的命令，“审问他的目的，他的意图，他的计划，一天内我要见到结果。”

    “是，先生。”

    

    纵然奎恩将五花大绑的苏鲁拖回审问室的一路只有几百米，苏鲁扯开嗓子大声争辩，脸上全然的惊愕和愤怒。可奎恩狠狠地抽了一个耳光让他闭嘴，推进审讯房后“砰”地反脚踹上大门。

    “奎恩……你也……”苏鲁艰难地吐掉嘴里的血沫，无助地看向同行多年的好友。

    “你他妈不是人，苏鲁光。”奎恩一扫往日的轻快，咬牙切齿地反手又抽一个耳光，“你竟然……竟然……埋伏了这么久！叛徒！”

    “我不——————”

    然而奎恩没有给他狡辩的机会，抬脚踹倒了本来就歪歪斜斜的年轻人。苏鲁在一阵天旋地转后闭上眼睛大口喘气，挣扎着抬起眼皮发现屋子里已经来了另外两个人。

    头部刚刚磕到地板，三人的谈话传入耳中只有嗡嗡的杂音。苏鲁光怎么也想不通，为什么帕维尔，为什么相信他整整六年的帕维尔，为什么在葬礼后坦然接受自己前卧底身份的帕维尔——

    会认为今天暗巷中Somniferum的袭击是他苏鲁光所为。

    而且这个帕维尔还通报UpStars所有人：苏鲁光是叛徒。

    他终于被人从地板上拽了起来，强硬铐在桌子前面，在明晃晃的灯光下看清了对方的脸。

    伊丽莎白，逻辑斯谛，奎恩。

    是苏鲁在UpStars的第一个学生，最信赖的军师，最好的同伴。

    

    之后的几天在苏鲁记忆中就是一团浓厚沉重，又纠缠不清的混沌。他根本不记得自己说了多少个“不”，可能比他此生说的任何一个词都多；他也记不清多少蚀骨钻心的逼问手段被施加在自己身上。

    苏鲁只记得伊丽莎白的脸离他很近，近得能看清红发女人同样发红湿润的眼角。她压低声音，又带着不敢确信的迟疑：“我真的想不到是你……是你……我的苏鲁老师。”

    苏鲁记得逻辑斯谛还是往常一样，面对面端坐在桌子前，推着金丝边眼镜十足商人政客的模样。他的牛津鞋踩得可真疼，疼得苏鲁能数清楚自己断了几根肋骨。

    苏鲁还记得奎恩抽尽了最后一口烟，狠狠把烟蒂按熄在自己胳膊内侧最柔软的皮肤上，一边用力把过滤烟嘴都碾碎，一边双眼冒火地瞪着他——“这是你应得的，叛徒！帕维尔信任了你那么久！”

    不是的，不是我，我已经和你们是一样的了。苏鲁徒劳地张开嘴，在哀嚎中干涸的喉咙却已经吐不出什么字句。无休无止的疼痛、暴虐和强迫一直持续，让苏鲁仿佛身在炼狱而无路可逃；他的伤口太多，疼痛合着炎症一起把他的脑子搅成一片混沌，在晕眩里分不清天花板和地板的差别。

    他只记得他们每个人离开时都狠狠把自己丢在地上如同破布娃娃，临走前拽出一条毛巾擦了擦手，又把毛巾扔到垃圾桶里。

    他只好勾起嘴角嘲弄地笑笑——原来在你们眼里，我已经肮脏如此。

 

    当帕维尔推开铁门的时候，苏鲁恍惚间看到了依稀晨光，冰冷又凛冽，和首领衣角的味道一模一样。

    “我要你说所有的真相，苏鲁先生。”

    “我不是卧底。”

    “是真相，不要以为你是苏鲁光我就可以对你松懈。”帕维尔凛冽的目光在手边的配枪上停了一秒，瞬间抄起扣下扳机，一颗子弹贴着苏鲁的头发钉在墙壁上。

    “真相就是……我杀了朗克尔，我与Somniferum无关。”

    苏鲁甚至都没有抬头看他，只是低垂着眼睛机械地重复，在帕维尔的耳朵里仿佛早已背好的台词。

    这就是我曾经喜欢过珍爱过的人？

    我给了他所有的信赖，而最后只换来这样的欺骗和敷衍？

    首领咬紧下唇，直起桌上的钢笔，抵着苏鲁在巷中受伤的肩膀狠狠往下钻。镀金的笔尖直挺挺地戳入尚在流血的软肉，引出苏鲁完全生理性无法忍耐的哀嚎；可气到发疯的帕维尔还嫌不够，又拔出钢笔，再原样扎回伤口，一来一去之间带出猩红的组织，伴着笔尖喷出的黑墨流成狰狞的图画。

    “你给我说啊，苏鲁光，是谁让你来的，从什么时候，接头点在哪儿，你说出来啊！”

    他愤怒地瞪着苏鲁的脸，仿佛要在那上面用憎恶烧出一个洞。他想听到苏鲁的求饶，苏鲁的服软，苏鲁的招供，他想要一句话，哪怕一个词也好，从苏鲁光的眼里偷得那一点点“他还在意我、在意UpStars”的证明。

    可是即使苏鲁疼得全身拼命挣动如同脱水的鱼，他仍然牙关紧锁，一声不吭——帕维尔甚至不知道他是不是还有意识，是不是在听，还是只凭着本能保守一切秘密。

    “苏鲁光，你只要告诉我……哪怕你承认一句，哪怕你吐出半句情报，我都可以让他们保你不死，只要你说……”帕维尔颤抖的双手已经握不住笔，钢笔啪一声落在地上，早已劈开的金色笔尖摔出最后几滴墨水。他的脸上汗津津的全都湿了，看上去倒像眼泪；这句话对于帕维尔来说几近乞求，连他自己都没意识到，为了给苏鲁一条活路，他已经放下了所有尊严，脆弱得像个孩子。

    “只要你说出来，我什么都可以……”

    “我与Somniferum无关，契科夫先生。”

    帕维尔毫无预料地抬起头，看见苏鲁光布满血污，被打得青肿的眼皮下抬起的仍然是一对毫无波动的黑瞳，死寂得像一对黑玻璃。

    原来你已经认定了我的背叛，既然你已经不再相信我的清白，这样的一点慈悲仿佛是一场笑话。

    保我不死，然后呢？成为你们一辈子的囚徒，再也无法证明自己的身份？

    那么再辩解什么，也是无用。

    “你说什么？”“我说，我杀了朗克尔，我与Somniferum无关。”

    苏鲁一字一句几乎是从牙缝里崩出来的：“我不是卧底，你想让我承认什么，契科夫先生？”

    帕维尔暴怒地跳起来，左手按住苏鲁的左手，让他张开紧贴在桌面，然后学着苏鲁曾经教导过的方法，把五指一根一根往后掰，直到越过极限。

    随着一声一声清脆的断裂声，越来越多的冷汗从苏鲁身上滚下。

 

    帕维尔愤怒地甩门而出，审讯室铁质的大门拍在门框上咣地一声巨响。苏鲁忍不住颤抖了一下，过了半晌才缓缓抬起头——黑屋重新变得空寂。

    帕维尔带走了无休无止的刑罚和疼痛，可是也带走了所有的光。什么都没有了，没有愤怒，没有仇恨，也没有温暖。苏鲁一个人坐在审讯室里却仿佛坐在无垠宇宙的边缘，一切都已经离他远去。

    他不知道自己坐了多久。可能只有一个小时，可能已经过去一周，可能一直清醒，也可能昏过去不知多少次。和身上的伤口一起折磨他的还有反复袭来的记忆，跪在父亲墓碑前的帕维尔、在林德尔曼的尸体前拥抱他的帕维尔、坏笑着一枪打穿硬币的帕维尔，还有更加久远的那一酒瓶，和这个审讯室里畅快的吃意大利面的声音。

    还有太多根本不属于他的记忆也一并裹挟而来，让混混沌沌的苏鲁光已经分不清什么是真什么是假。他模模糊糊地记得年轻人吻着他的嘴唇哭得一塌糊涂，在夕阳的余晖里带着浑身伤口抚过他的脸颊，在公园的长椅上和他分享同一个冰淇淋；他看见帕维尔抱着枕头睡得香甜，被子下露出大半条腿，而他就坐在床边，看年轻人迷迷蒙蒙地醒来。

    然后从枕头下摸出了枪直指着自己的前额，砰然扣下扳机。

    苏鲁猛地弹起来，梦里的枪声原来来自再次被打开的审讯室大门；帕维尔带了一群人卷了进来，却再没带着之前的讥诮。

    苏鲁困惑地眨了眨眼，未经治疗的伤势和饥饿都让他的一举一动变得无比艰难。他张张嘴苦涩地憋出一句“我不是卧……”还未说完帕维尔便双眼通红咬住嘴唇捂住他的嘴。

    “我知道，对不起，阿光，真的对不起。”

    重新进来的一群人已经是由卡森管家带领的仆人，松开苏鲁身上的镣铐，用温热的毛巾仔细擦净身体，将虐待的伤口依次包扎。

    帕维尔半蹲在苏鲁的面前，急切又坦诚地解释刚刚查明的暗巷事件真相，几乎是发疯地捧着苏鲁的脸和他对望凝视，嘴唇一张一合机关枪似的往外蹦词儿，蓝绿的眼睛里全是内疚和担忧。

     苏鲁清楚地意识到，知道这是他梦寐以求的，来自帕维尔的真诚道歉，来自首领亲口承认的误会。可即使离得这么近，苏鲁仍然听不清帕维尔究竟说了什么，他也无法控制自己摆了怎样的表情——是欣喜或是不屑。

    他像一个可笑的木偶端坐在UpStars的椅子上，先是被肆意拆解，丢在小黑屋里接受一个又一个人的唾弃；又被装饰以华冠和貂裘，摆在帝王的怀里享受蜜糖一样的赞扬。

    他曾以为自己在UpStars是重生，是蜕变，是坚定不移地迈向一直期盼的正常的生活。然而他最在意最热爱的帕维尔·契科夫给了他名为依靠与信任的“免死金牌”，又将他钉入贯穿躯体的猜疑与否定。他亲爱的帕维尔把将死之时的苏鲁光从深渊中轻而易举地捞出，在剥离脱落的黑暗下给予拥抱和亲吻。

    既有如今的折磨与寻常往复，又何必当初让我触摸到那一丝根本不属于我的光明。

    如果你从未信赖，如果你从未接受。

 

 

苏鲁微微抬起头，嘴角甚至扬起一点微笑。

“对不起，阿光，你知道……我真的是吓怕了。”  


“我都知道。”苏鲁没有迟疑，轻声回答帕维尔的话，“你不必对我说对不起。”

帕维尔的眼睛一下子亮了。他朝苏鲁伸出手想要拉他起来，苏鲁看着展平的手掌上鲜润的肌肉和清晰的骨节，却再也生不出握上去的信任。他只觉得这双手会将他再次推入黑暗，任帕维尔尴尬地伸着；对面的男孩却还觉得是他身体太过虚弱，不由分说直接将他搀了起来。  


苏鲁感觉所有的汗毛都直立了起来。  


“阿光，我真的错了，我不应该这样怀疑你……一切都过去了，真的，一切都过去了。我带你回去。”

“回去？”苏鲁偏了偏头仿佛听见了笑话，如今的他还有地方可以回吗？  


“回你的房间。你需要休息，需要好好休息和治疗……我找了最好的医生过来……”

帕维尔扶着苏鲁一步步朝审讯室外挪过去，苏鲁的身体虚弱至极，却说什么也不愿在帕维尔身上借哪怕一点点力气。两个人比起互相搀扶更像互相搏斗，踏出屋门的那一刻苏鲁才觉得仿佛重新回到人间。  


转过头去，已经有小弟捧了一身簇新的西装过来，衬衫的领子洁白挺括，皮鞋被擦得发亮，又有人捧着双枪、长刀，和所有前几天从他身上硬生生扒下来的暗器刀具，全都展在他面前。

逻辑斯蒂微微低着头：“之前从苏鲁先生那里拿走的东西，都在这了。”

帕维尔还在懊恼：“……现在拿来这些干嘛？他该好好休息，别再在他的身上加东西了——他都快站不起来了！”  


“我还好。”苏鲁深深呼出一口气，脸上竟然带了点微笑。他伸手佩好长刀，语调显得令人安心：“至少我还拿得动我的刀。”

帕维尔只是凝视着他系好刀上的带子，打结时彻底骨折的左手完全用不上力，右手用了太大的力气让苏鲁的小臂上又迸裂了几处伤口。帕维尔没再借别人的手，拿来了毛巾和纱布亲自给他包扎，抹去血迹的样子极尽温柔和珍惜。  


温柔和珍惜得浑不像是几天前那个亲手把钢笔尖戳进他未愈合的肩伤，搅得名贵的金笔都笔尖劈开的那个人，那个耐心地将他的手指一根根扳向手背的人，那个同样用这双手带给自己直达地狱的疼痛的人。苏鲁叹了口气，揉了揉帕维尔的一头卷发，捧起他的脸。  


近在咫尺的距离让帕维尔慌神，他咽了口唾沫平复快要跳出喉咙的心脏，颤抖小心翼翼地提问：“我可以爱你吗，阿光？”

苏鲁没有回答——他只是凑了上去，疯狂地吸吮着舔舐着帕维尔的唇瓣，狂热得像要把帕维尔吞噬或者彻底占有；帕维尔被巨大的狂喜轰得不知所措，但这样的不知所措仅仅持续了一秒——然后他同样疯狂地回吻回去，唇舌与唾液交融在一起，仿佛交融生命。  


    

而当帕维尔反应过来时，已经来不及了。

他只觉得透骨的冰凉和极致的疼痛豁然间贯穿了他的胸腔。他低下头，一截鲜红色的的刀刃透体而出，属于他自己的鲜血从血槽里喷射出来，心脏疼得每一跳都像要撕裂；帕维尔仍然没反应过来，直到他抬头看见苏鲁满是讥诮冷漠的脸。

那人甚至勾起了一个微笑。  


“去你妈的。”

苏鲁光看着眼前的人变幻了困惑、痛苦、惊愕、愤怒和绝望，被背叛的意外和旧日深爱转瞬成空的痛彻心扉完全诚实地写在他的眸子里，无力地张开的嘴唇向下滴着血，只有眼神还全是不甘；苏鲁终于盼到了他计划已久的复仇，而这一击如同之前的每一次一样，一旦施展，就再没有任何人可以逃脱死亡——更重要的是，帕维尔终于也尝到了被深爱之人捧到云端再打入万劫不复的味道。  


以眼还眼，以牙还牙。

是苏鲁从十岁起给自己定下的规矩。  


然而看着帕维尔惊恐绝望的脸，苏鲁竟然无法感觉到复仇的快感——那双这么多年来一直凝视着他的蓝绿色眸子无可挽回地黯淡下去时，苏鲁恍然间觉得自己的家传长刀捅穿的仿佛是自己的胸口。

不该是这样的。苏鲁握着帕维尔身后的刀柄，血液将红色的护手染成了更浓重的猩红，染污着他的手指，黏黏的伸张不开；那双眸子已经失却了所有光彩，却还是盯着他，长久地至死不渝地盯着他，比起仇恨却更加像是在发问，就像很多年前那次苏鲁没能给他带回草莓味冰激凌时那样——为什么？阿光，为什么？  


那具躯体终究还是软倒了下来。苏鲁下意识地伸手去抱，却只摸到满手温热——几乎把他逼疯。  


他所在的世界崩塌了，然而地狱之外，仍是无间地狱。

 

之前因着两个人的忘情亲吻而离开的众人听到响动纷纷跑来，花了片刻才理解这一整片血泊中究竟发生了什么；逻辑斯蒂毫不犹豫地举起手枪，对准了环抱着软倒的帕维尔一起跪下的苏鲁，正要扣下扳机。  


他却看见苏鲁回过头，无喜无悲地瞧了他一眼，像是下定了决心，然后狠狠地拥住了帕维尔。

与那把刀一起。  


那确实是一把锋利的兵刃，刺穿肉体的声音像是割裂布帛，在苏鲁满是伤痕的后心透出一截银亮的钢刃来。整个场子因着这样的横生变故而静得可怕，只听见鲜血扑簌簌滴在地上的声音，和苏鲁如同野兽一般的喘息声。他的喉咙里因撕裂而发出格格怪响，一蓬又一蓬血沫从他的嘴里冒出来；苏鲁拼尽了浑身力气将另一只手也握紧了刀柄，然后拼命一旋。

刀刃在两个人的身体里同时旋转着劈开更大的伤口，几乎断裂。  


逻辑斯蒂几乎是恐惧地看着两个紧紧拥在一起的人喷射出更多的血液，仿佛体内的生命还没有完全流尽一样；每一个人都相顾骇然，面前的场景已经太过疯狂到令他们无法反应的程度。

“这，这是……头儿，我们……”  


逻辑斯蒂持枪的手头一次颤得这么厉害，几乎拿不住枪，却还记得给手下打手势让他们不要妄动——他下意识地害怕乱枪子弹会伤到帕维尔，却又在下一刻想起他的首领已经药石无医——他只能颤抖着举起枪，尽力把枪口指向苏鲁的方向。

苏鲁已经不需要喘息了。刀刃破开了他的气管，呼吸声像风箱一样破碎，像是从地狱传来的嚎叫。他急喘了几口气，扳着帕维尔的肩膀把自己从刀刃上拔出来，这造成了更大的破坏，但他已经不在乎了——他不知哪里来的力气，却坚持着把自己拔出来，身体里的每一寸都像在刀刃上牵拉。  


他看着帕维尔仍然疑惑的眼睛，忍不住轻笑了一声，伸出满是血污的双手为他合上了眼睛。失去了支撑的年轻人倒在地上，如果不看贯穿他身体的血色长刀，仿佛只是睡着。

苏鲁轻声喃喃，像是说给帕维尔，又像是说给自己：  


“去你妈的。”

他摇晃着站起身的一刹那，逻辑斯蒂挥下了手。早有准备的几十发子弹呼啸着贯穿了他的身体和头颅，强大的冲击力逼得他连退了七八步平摔出去。  


而在最后片刻的弥留里，苏鲁只看见帕维尔静静躺着，两个人身下流出的血蜿蜒交织在一起，在灰色的土地上延伸出一地碎裂的红玫瑰，再也分不出彼此。

 

“阿光有一阵没来喝酒了。”吉姆把玩着手里的酒杯，突然来了一句。

“18，19……确实有几天了，可能最近组里比较忙。”麦考伊给吉姆的杯子添满，点点头附和。

史波克卷进一阵碎雨推开tequila的大门急冲冲进来，脸上强行压制着慌张：“我收到一份邀请函……”  


“什么邀请函能让你摆出一副这样的表情？”

“怕不是来自地狱的邀请函吧哈哈哈……”  


“是帕维尔·契科夫的葬礼，明天。”

三个人对视一眼，在酒杯下垫上几张钞票，抄起外套转身离去。  


    

三藩的雨一旦下起来就没完没了，UpStars黑压压站了一片的一干人员统一的黑西装，黑伞，扎着黑丝带的白玫瑰。吉姆在最后一排偷偷摸摸瞟了很久，也没有找到苏鲁光的身影。

台上的逻辑斯谛说着套路刻板的悼词，混着连绵的雨声模模糊糊。

“……叛徒苏鲁光已经处决……”  


    “……针对Somniferum的清剿即日发起，绝不姑息……”

“……以此告慰契科夫先生。”  


吉姆也说不清到底是他的拳头先砸上逻辑斯谛让人讨厌的，精明的脸，还是史波克和莱纳德拼命拽住他的风衣，但是葬礼的有序一下子就被吉姆·柯克的怒吼打断。

“你说……阿光怎么了？处决？”  


他睁大眼睛使劲儿呼气吸气，雨水啪嗒啪嗒落在眼睛里刺得生疼。

律师和医生咬紧牙关，把吉姆往后拽，金发青年踉踉跄跄地后推，仿佛灵魂被抽走一样懵懂又空白。  


莱纳德的手渐渐松开，压低声音说：“葬礼上，不要轻举妄动，吉姆。”

吉姆点点头，喃喃了一句“好。”转身跟着二人走了几步，又再次折返迅速跑回台上，推揉着逻辑斯谛周围的保镖放肆咆哮。  


“你他妈你说啊！你们再说一遍，你们把阿光怎么了，怎么了！！！”

 

他们最后还是找到了苏鲁光，准确说是苏鲁光的残肢。丢在契科夫宅子的墙外，一半埋在土里，一半朝着太阳升起的地方。  


史波克为他举着伞，然而吉姆直愣愣地跪下，让凸起的各种金属碎片硌疼膝盖。

“你杀完人直接从五楼跳出去，我没阻止你。”  


“你说你要继续在Somniferum混下去，我支持你。”

“你要给伊芙琳告白，我帮你买牛奶。”

“你后来去UpStars做卧底，我没有阻止。”

“你个傻小子被打，心甘情愿说是为了给那只猫道歉，我嘲笑你，我认了。”  


“你爱上了帕维尔·契科夫，我祝福你。”

“你拎着刀找朗克尔报仇，我把车借给你。”  


吉姆对着土壤里断成三截的刀，逐渐哽咽，直到泣不成声。

“我知道，苏鲁光，我一直都很清楚，我没有理由阻止你去做这一切，也没有权利阻止你……”  


“但是我真希望我有过这个权利，真的。”

 

end

 


End file.
